SLAYERS CONTINOUS
by Amber-san
Summary: 16 años después de la boda de Reena y Gaudy, su hija Mina se embarca en una nueva aventura junto con Andracis, el hijo de Zelgadis. ¡LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE SLAYERS YA ESTÁ EN MARCHA! LxG, ZxA & XxF [Terminado]
1. Preludio

Preludio: La boda  
  
Había pasado un año desde la destrucción de Estrella Oscura. Un año durante el cual los componentes del grupo que había acompañado a la valerosa hechicera Reena Invers habían tomado caminos diferentes.  
  
Filia, quien había renunciado a su posición de sacerdotisa del Dios Dragón de Fuego, se fue a vivir a una casita en un pueblo llamado Darien. Allí fundó una tienda de jarrones y mazas e inició la dura tarea de criar a Valgarv, resucitado tras la destrucción de Estrella Oscura (que había poseído su cuerpo), junto con Jiras y Gaubros, sus antiguos servidores.  
  
Xellos volvió con su señora, Zellas Mettalium, para relatarle lo ocurrido con Estrella Oscura. Lo que su señora le mandara a hacer después queda, de momento, en el más absoluto de los secretos.....  
  
Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun regresó a su reino para asumir su tarea de embajadora. lo que en la mayoría de los casos implicaba pasarse horas y horas sentada en un sillón firmando montañas de papeles burocráticos que para ella carecían de sentido. De vez en cuando dejaba la pluma a un lado y miraba, nostálgica, por la ventana que tenía detrás, recordando a alguien que ahora estaba muy lejos de allí.  
  
Zelgadis continuó vagando errante por todo el mundo, con la esperanza de encontrar una cura para volver a ser humano. A veces le entraba sed y bebía de su cantimplora, mirando a continuación un brazalete rosa que había allí colgado. Aquel brazalete en sí mismo constituía una promesa a cierta princesa..... que debía cumplir.  
  
Únicamente Reena y Gaudy permanecieron juntos tras la separación del grupo. Y juntos vivieron muchas más aventuras..... pero eso es otra historia que otros relataran en mi lugar.  
  
La historia que les quiero contar comenzó, como dije antes, un año después de la aventura de Estrella Oscura. Los componentes del grupo, antaño separados, volvieron a reunirse, junto con muchos más, para celebrar un acontecimiento que tenía lugar en ese momento en la catedral de Sailon.  
  
* * *  
  
-Vos, señora: ¿aceptáis a este hombre como vuestro legítimo esposo,  
para amarle y respetarle hasta el fin de vuestros días?  
  
La mujer en cuestión, giró la cabeza hacia su compañero. Bajo el velo translúcido, de color rosa pálido como el resto de su vestido, se distinguía su cara, en la que destacaban unos grandes ojos rojo fuego, como su pelo. Ésta era, ni más ni menos, la poderosa hechicera Reena Invers, que contaba en el momento de su boda 18 años. Sonrió al hombre que tenía a su lado, con cara de infinita ternura, antes de decir:  
  
-Sí, quiero.  
  
El sacerdote se ajustó las gafas de ver de cerca, pasó la página del libro que tenía entre manos y continuó:  
  
-Y vos, caballero: ¿aceptáis a esta mujer como vuestra legítima  
esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta el fin de vuestros días?  
  
El hombre dirigió la mirada hacia su futura esposa. Su pelo largo y rubio le tapaba parcialmente la cara, ocultando uno de sus ojos, de un precioso azul cielo. El ojo que le quedaba libre miraba a Reena con tanta o más ternura que ella. Este hombre, de nombre Gaudy Gabriev, contaba 23 años en el momento en que respondía:  
  
-Sí, quiero.  
  
El sacerdote cerró de golpe el libro, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo frente a sí que le hizo toser ligeramente. Dejó el libro a uno de sus ayudantes, carraspeó y dijo a los novios:  
  
-Juntad las manos.  
  
En el mundo de Reena Invers era costumbre, en vez de lo típico de los anillos, juntar las manos de los futuros recién casados y unirlas mediante un hechizo. Dicho hechizo provocaba la formación de un círculo de luz alrededor de las manos de los novios, tanto más grande y brillante cuanto mayor era el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. El hechizo era en realidad una prueba de amor que los novios debían pasar, pues de ser el círculo demasiado pequeño u opaco (lo que demostraba que al menos uno de los dos se casaba por otros intereses muy alejados del amor mutuo), el sacerdote se reservaba el derecho de cancelar la boda. De ese modo se habían evitado aparatosos trámites de divorcio a los pocos años de inicio de varios matrimonios. No eran raros, sin embargo, casos de matrimonios de conveniencia en los que los padres de los novios llegaban a un acuerdo (normalmente de tipo económico) con el sacerdote para que hiciese la vista gorda. Eso por no hablar de que no en todos los reinos estaba permitido el divorcio. No era el caso de Reena y Gaudy. Dejando aparte que aquello no era un matrimonio de conveniencia, el tamaño y la forma en que brillaba el círculo alrededor de sus manos (brillaba tanto que el sacerdote y varios invitados que estaban sentados en primera fila se vieron obligados a ponerse gafas de sol) dejaba patente que su amor era prácticamente imposible de romper. Cuando el círculo se desvaneció, se encararon de nuevo al sacerdote, quien pronunció las palabras finales:  
  
-Puesto que vuestro amor es sincero y en el nombre de Ceipheid, yo os  
declaro marido y mujer. - hizo una pausa y, al ver que no hacían nada,  
carraspeó y dijo dirigiéndose a Gaudy: - Adelante, puedes besar a la  
novia....  
-¿Eh? - dijo Gaudy como saliendo de un sueño. Miró al sacerdote, luego  
a Reena y exclamó poniendo una mano en su nuca: - ¡Ah, claro! ¡Lo  
había olvidado!  
  
Hubo un goterón de sudor general, por parte de los invitados, del sacerdote y de Reena quien murmuró:  
  
-Nunca cambiarás... - y añadió con ojos tiernos: - Pero me alegro de  
que así sea.  
  
Gaudy sonrió complacido. Lentamente retiró el velo de la cara de Reena, la cogió delicadamente entre sus manos y la acercó hacia sí, permitiendo que sus labios se unieran en un tierno, dulce y sincero beso.  
  
Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun, heredera del trono de Sailon, no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad ante aquella escena. Su voz se unió al coro del "¡Oooooh...!" que se oyó entre la muchedumbre de invitados. Seguidamente se unió también al aplauso general y a los gritos de júbilo de algunos.  
  
Filia Ul Copt, después de dejar a su hijo Valgarv (ahora rebautizado como Valteria) en brazos de Jiras, se levantó del asiento y se unió a su vez al aplauso, con un entusiasmo tal que hubiera puesto verde de envidia a un hincha de un estadio de fútbol.  
  
Una figura embozada sonrió y aplaudió levemente desde la última fila.  
  
Una oscura sombra sonrió también, desde su privilegiado puesto de vigilancia en una de las vigas del techo de la catedral, justo encima del sacerdote y los novios, a la par que murmuraba: "Vaya, vaya, no lo hace mal, después de todo..."  
  
Después de que los labios de los recién casados se separaran, éstos miraron a los invitados, que seguían aplaudiéndoles a más no poder, y les saludaron. Seguidamente Gaudy cogió a Reena en brazos, momento en el cual toda la corte de invitados, entre los que estaban la Princesa Amelia, Filia, Jiras, Gaubros, Val y el hombre embozado, salió para recibirlos a la salida. La sombra que había en la viga de la catedral se había desvanecido.  
  
Ya afuera, Reena y Gaudy se protegieron de la lluvia de granos de arroz que les caía encima, todavía felices y sonrientes. A medida que bajaban las escalinatas, Reena, quién aún estaba en brazos de Gaudy, empezó a recordar los momentos pasados con su compañero de fatigas, ahora además marido. A pesar de que la había ridiculizado cuando se conocieron y de que al principio lo siguió sólo para poder quitarle la Espada de Luz, Gaudy había conseguido ganarse su corazón con el día a día, con sus sonrisas y sus ojos azules, con sus comentarios (buenos o malos), con sus constantes peleas por la comida.. De algún modo Gaudy había conseguido que su presencia fuera imprescindible para que ella fuera feliz. Y ahora, después de muchos calvarios y aventuras juntos, estaban unidos para toda la eternidad.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos súbitamente, cuando Gaudy la soltó haciendo que cayera sobre las escalinatas y que casi las bajara rodando. Iba a reprenderle por su conducta cuando vio a su marido tirado también en las escalinatas y medio inconsciente, al lado de un gran saco de arroz que le había producido un enorme chichón en la cabeza. A continuación oyó unas risas que le resultaron familiares.  
  
-Reconocería esas risas en cualquier parte... - dijo y a continuación,  
mirando hacia arriba, gritó hecha una furia: - ¡Xellos! ¡¿Porqué has  
hecho eso?!  
  
En efecto, el demonio estaba en lo más alto de la fachada de la catedral, partiéndose el pecho de risa al ver las consecuencias de su trastada. Cuando por fin consiguió calmarse y después de secarse un par de lágrimas, respondió:  
  
-Je, je... Bueno, lo siento, Reena. Sólo quería echaros el arroz, pero  
como no podía abrir el saco, pensé que se abriría en la cabeza de  
Gaudy. Como la tiene tan dura...  
  
En ese momento, Gaudy empezaba a recobrar la consciencia.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? Reena, ¿qué ha sido eso que...?  
  
Al girarse hacia su esposa para hacerle ésa pregunta, enmudeció súbitamente. Reena temblaba de arriba a abajo y unas llamas parecían surgir de su cabeza, señal inequívoca de que estaba realmente furiosa. Instintivamente y debido a las experiencias pasadas, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. Pero, para su fortuna, la furia de Reena estaba dirigida a otro objetivo.  
  
-¡NADIE se atreve a insultar a mi marido y NADIE se atreve a arruinar  
mi boda sin sufrir la cólera de REENA INVERS! - murmuró y a  
continuación, levantando la cabeza hacia su objetivo y con llamas  
incandescentes que parecían surgir de la profundidad de sus ojos,  
gritó: - ¡¡XELLOS ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!  
  
Ante esa amenaza, Xellos se empezó a poner nervioso. La verdad es que jamás había visto a Reena tan furiosa.  
  
-¡Ree...Reena, tranquila, que sólo era una broma!  
  
Pero de poco le sirvieron las excusas.  
  
-¡BOLA DE FUEGO! - bramó la hechicera -.  
  
La bola de fuego fue lanzada con fuerza directamente hacia Xellos, quien al intentar evitarla perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la fachada de la catedral, chocando estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Tras esto, Reena se sacudió las manos, sonrió satisfecha y siguió bajando las escalinatas de la catedral, cogiendo del brazo a su marido y con la cabeza bien alta. A pesar de las apariencias, el demonio no sufrió daños físicos irreparables; unos sacos de basura amortiguaron su caída. Tan sólo quedó un poco adolorido.. y apestado. Si en ese momento hubiera llegado Filia y le hubiera llamado namagomi, como acostumbraba a hacer cada vez que le veía, el mote estaría más que justificado.  
  
-Agh... La próxima vez - se dijo a sí mismo - que vaya a hacerle una  
trastada a éste par, primero dejaré inconsciente a Reena. Así me  
evitaré malos tragos como éste.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya al final de las escalinatas, Reena y Gaudy se vieron rodeados por cientos de personas, la mayoría de las cuales eran mujeres, que querían felicitarles.  
  
-¡Enhorabuena, Srta. Invers!  
-¡Qué elegante está usted, Srta. Invers!  
-Qué envidia nos da, Srta. Invers, con lo difícil que es hoy en día  
encontrar un marido decente.  
-Vaya, vaya, Reena, ya sabía yo que una de las dos acabaría sentando  
la cabeza...  
-¡¡¿¿LU...LUNA??!!  
  
Efectivamente, frente a sí Reena tenía nada más ni nada menos que a su temida hermana mayor, Luna Invers, que ostentaba el título de Caballero de Ceipheid, aunque irónicamente se la conocía más como "La camarera del Infierno". Cualquiera que no las conociese podría negar cualquier tipo de parentesco entre ambas, ya que no se parecían en nada: así como Reena era pelirroja, de pelo largo y ojos rojos, además de estar poco dotada (o como solía decir Gaudy "más plana que una pared"), su hermana tenía el pelo corto y violeta oscuro, con un flequillo que mantenía ocultos sus ojos y una delantera digna de Pamela Anderson.  
  
-¿Pero qué haces aquí? - preguntó Reena a continuación - ¿No tendrías  
que estar trabajando? ¿Y dónde están Papá y Mamá?  
-Le he pedido a mi jefe unos días libres - respondió Luna - Y en  
cuanto a Papá y Mamá, no han podido venir, así que he venido yo en su  
lugar... Y a propósito... - añadió acercando su cara a la de su  
hermana y con un tono amenazante - .... no recibí ninguna invitación a  
la boda. ¿Acaso te olvidaste de tu querida hermana mayor?  
-Eeeh... ¡pues claro que no, mujer! - disimuló Reena - ¡Si hace tiempo  
que te mandamos la invitación! Seguro que es por culpa del correo,  
cada vez es más lento, hay qué ver...  
-Pero Reena, si no le enviamos ninguna invitación... - intervino Gaudy  
-.  
  
Gaudy tenía toda la razón; ya le aterrorizaba a Reena la sola mención de su hermana mayor, con que no estaba dispuesta a que asistiera a su propia boda, de ahí que decidiera no invitarla. Pero si Luna llegaba a saberlo, era capaz de pegarle una paliza. Así que para evitar el desastre, le plantó el codo en toda la boca, mientras decía:  
  
-¡Oh, no le hagas caso! ¡Si Gaudy tiene el cerebro de una medusa,  
seguro que ni siquiera se acuerda...!  
-¡Que sí, Reena, que me acuerdo perfectamente! De hecho, me dijiste  
que ni se me ocurriera invitar a tu hermana, porque...  
  
Antes de que terminara la frase, los vigorosos brazos de su esposa rodearon su cuello y lo oprimieron, impidiendo que siguiera hablando.  
  
-¡Cállate ya! ¿Es que ni siendo mi marido vas a dejar de meter la  
pata? ¡Animal de bellota! ¡Tarugo...! - le gritaba ésta mientras  
ejercía cada vez más presión sobre su cuello -.  
  
Mientras sudaba de vergüenza ajena, Luna pensó que no estaba bien ser la causa de las primeras disputas matrimoniales de su hermana, así que decidió poner paz.  
  
-Déjalo, Reena, total ya da lo mismo. - dijo - A fin de cuentas he  
venido ¿no es así? Porque - añadió con el mismo tono amenazante de  
antes - no querría por nada del mundo perderme la boda de mi querida  
hermanita pequeña y menos el momento en que lance el ramo...  
-¿El... el ramo? - preguntó Reena sin saber para qué lo quería -.  
-Pues claro. - respondió Luna como si aquello fuera algo obvio - Ya  
sabes lo que dicen, que la que coge el ramo en una boda será la  
próxima en casarse..... y yo no voy a permanecer soltera para siempre  
¿verdad que no? ¡Bueno, ya nos veremos! Y espero por tu bien - añadió  
adoptando una vez más su tono amenazante - que tengas buena  
puntería...  
  
Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y sacó la lengua, sonriendo traviesa. En realidad no tenía prisa por casarse, pero le gustaba poner nerviosa a su hermanita, porque sabía que la temía. Luna tenía muy desarrollado ese instinto sádico que todos los hermanos mayores tenemos con respecto a nuestros hermanos pequeños (Y como hermana mayor sé de lo que me hablo - risa maliciosa - )  
  
Después de soltar a Gaudy y de farfullar algo de que Luna era una solterona resentida, Reena anunció a grito pelado que era el momento de lanzar el ramo.  
  
-¡Que todas las solteras vengan aquí! ¡Xellos, tú no! - le gritó al  
demonio, que se había camuflado con el vestido que usó cuando  
quisieron entrar en Fémenil - ¡Cuidado que va!  
  
La novia lanzó el ramo de flores. La muchedumbre de mujeres solteras se movió de un lado para otro intentando coger al ramo en su trayectoria. (Xellos no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y fue arrollado por decenas de mujeres desesperadas por perder su condición de soltería). Finalmente, el ramo aterrizó en medio del grupo. Las chicas que estaban más al exterior, al tiempo que emitían quejidos de impotencia y de lástima, se fueron apartando para ver quién había sido la afortunada.  
  
Amelia, princesa de Sailon y la mejor amiga de Reena Invers, miraba el ramo que había tirado su amiga, y que ahora tenía entre sus manos, con alegría.  
  
-¡Qué bien! - exclamó ilusionada - ¡Voy a ser la siguiente!  
-¡Pues sí! - exclamó su padre, el príncipe Philionel de Sailon,  
apareciendo detrás suyo de vaya uno a saber dónde - ¡Y me da a mí que  
será muy pronto! ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...!!  
  
Amelia miró a su padre desconcertada, sin saber qué había querido decir con ello. Pero después le sonrió feliz, pensando que quizás su padre consentiría que se casara con el hombre al que más amaba en este mundo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Gaudy contemplaba de lejos la cara de felicidad de Amelia.  
  
-¡Qué bien! - le dijo a Reena - Pronto veremos a Amelia casada. Me  
pregunto con quién... ¿Tú que piensas?  
-No lo sé. - respondió Reena temblando detrás suyo - Sólo espero que  
Luna no se tome demasiado mal el no haber podido coger el ramo..  
  
* * *  
  
Una de las razones por las que Reena y Gaudy funcionaban como pareja era porque tenían muchas cosas en común. Y una de ellas era su gusto por el buen comer.. o mejor dicho, por el comer mucho.  
  
A Reena le encantaban las bodas precisamente porque siempre había toneladas de comida. Si además su boda la financiaban las arcas reales de Sailon, podía estar segura de que la cantidad de comida en la mesa sería la mayor que hubiese visto jamás.  
  
Y en efecto, eso es lo que encontraron los recién casados al llegar a la gran mesa central del salón de actos del palacio, donde se celebraba el banquete. Montañas de comida, de todos los gustos. Desde asados de cordero en su salsa, pasando por patos a la naranja, hasta doradas a la sal, todo eran exquisiteces preparadas por los mejores cocineros del reino para este día tan especial. Eso sin contar con la tarta de bodas, de diez pisos, para cuya preparación se necesitaron tres maestros cocineros, la ayuda de 15 pinches de cocina y hora y media de horno.  
  
De ver tanta comida junta, a Reena se le estaba haciendo la boca agua. Otro tanto cabría decir de Gaudy.  
  
El Príncipe Philionel de Sailon, que presidía el banquete, pidió silencio a los presentes.  
  
-¡Damas y caballeros, por favor! Estoy seguro de que muchos de ustedes  
estarán ansiosos por disfrutar de este ostentoso banquete. Pero  
primero, unas palabras de los recién casados: Srta. Invers, Sr.  
Gabriev...  
  
Philionel calló cuando vio que Reena y Gaudy ya habían empezado sin el resto de los invitados. Cuando se trataba de comida, ninguno de los dos podía esperar.  
  
-¡Efta tofo fuenífimo! - dijo Reena con la boca llena y sin dejar de  
coger de todos los platos -.  
-¡Fi! ¡Mufas grafias a fodos! - dijo Gaudy a su vez, también con la  
boca llena y comiendo lo más deprisa que podía, antes de que Reena se  
lo comiera todo -.  
  
De la cabeza de todos los presentes emanó una gota de sudor del tamaño de la catedral de Sailon. Y puesto que ya no había ninguna necesidad de esperar, Phil dio el banquete por comenzado. Amelia, que estaba sentada justo al lado de la pareja, sabiendo que si no se daba prisa acabarían por comérselo todo, empezó a comer rápidamente, pero de forma educada (no estaba bien que una princesa comiera como lo hacían Reena y Gaudy... es decir como cerdos). Filia, que se había sentado a la derecha de la princesa, sacó un potito de una bolsa que tenía preparada (con todos los accesorios que un bebé necesita, a saber: ropa, pañales, biberones, leche en polvo, más de diez variedades de potitos, polvos de talco, y una larga lista de etcéteras.) y dio de comer a Valteria, mientras Jiras y Gaubros empezaban a comer sin ella. Más allá, alejado de la mesa y oculto tras una columna, el caballero embozado observaba la escena. De Xellos no había ni rastro... por el momento. Pero ni siquiera la aparente ausencia del demonio preocupaba en ese momento a Reena y Gaudy, quienes estaban en ese momento en plena disputa matrimonial, esta vez por un muslo de pollo al whisky.  
  
-¡Trae para acá! - gritaba Reena intentando coger el muslo, que Gaudy  
sostenía en alto - ¡Es míooooo!  
-¡De eso nada! - dijo Gaudy alejando el muslo de las manos de Reena e  
intentando librarse de ella - ¡Yo lo cogí primero!  
-¿Pero es que no piensas compartirlo con tu querida y bien amada  
esposa? - dijo Reena con tono meloso y poniendo su mejor carita de  
pena - Porfaaa...  
-¡Ni hablar! - negó Gaudy alejando todavía más el muslo - Que te  
conozco y sé que te lo comerías tú sola, sin dejarme a mí ni los  
restos.  
  
Viendo que su plan de hacerse la inocente no había funcionado, Reena pasó a tácticas más bruscas. Tiró a Gaudy al suelo y allí empezó a ahogarle, intentando obligarle a soltar el muslo, mientras él se empeñaba en sostenerlo lejos de su alcance.  
  
-¡Que me lo des yaaaa! - gritaba ella - ¡Dame, dame, dame, dame...!  
-¡Reena, debería darte vergüenza! Ahora estáis casados y deberíais  
cuidaros mutuamente en vez de estar peleados todo el día...  
  
Los recién casados giraron simultáneamente sus cabezas al oír aquella voz tan familiar a sus espaldas.  
  
-¡Sylphiel! ¡Has venido! - exclamó Gaudy - ¡Caray, estás muy cambiada!  
  
Y así era, en efecto. Aunque aún conservaba esa mirada inocente de ojos verdes, Sylphiel había hecho un cambio radical de look, con respecto a la última vez que se vieron: había cambiado su atuendo de pantalones ajustados y camisa sin mangas violetas por un vestido largo y de tela ligera de color nacarado. En su pecho lucía una joya verde oscuro, que sostenía una banda parecida a la que llevaba Filia antes de renunciar a su sacerdocio. Lo único que conservaba de su atuendo anterior eran las hombreras, encima de una capa de color lila claro. Hasta su pelo negro había cambiado. Ahora era aún más largo y tenía dos grandes mechones cogidos con trenzas, mientras que el resto le caía por la espalda como una cascada.  
  
-Pues sí. - dijo ella a la par que se ponía un poco colorada - Es que  
ahora soy la Suma Sacerdotisa de Sairaag ¿sabes?  
-¿En serio? - preguntó Reena sorprendida - ¿Entonces ya está Sairaag  
reconstruida?  
-Sólo el templo. - respondió Sylphiel negando tristemente con la  
cabeza - El resto de la ciudad aún está reconstruyéndose. Pasará  
todavía un tiempo antes de que Sairaag vuelva a ser la ciudad que era  
antes...  
  
Reena sabía que eso era bien cierto. Cuando Kopii Rezo destruyó la ciudad, todo había sido arrasado, barrido por completo: las calles, las casas..... y las incontables vidas humanas. Sylphiel había sido la única superviviente de la tragedia, lo cual la había marcado de por vida.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...? ¡Oye tú!  
  
Las palabras de Gaudy distrajeron a Reena de sus pensamientos e hicieron que girara la cabeza. Al parecer uno de los perros de caza de Phil había aprovechado el despiste de Gaudy para coger el muslo de pollo que aún sostenía en su mano derecha.  
  
-¡Vuelve aquí, chucho! - le gritaba Gaudy mientras le perseguía por  
toda la sala - ¡Ese muslo es míoooo!  
  
Reena sudó de vergüenza ajena al contemplar la escena. Ya no se acordaba de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo que Gaudy hacía tan sólo unos minutos.  
  
-Por cierto - Sylphiel reanudó la conversación - siento haberme  
perdido la ceremonia, pero tenía que resolver unos asuntillos en el  
templo y me llevó más de lo esperado...  
  
Reena miró con una mezcla de tristeza y lástima a la ahora Suma Sacerdotisa del templo de Sairaag.  
  
-Sylphiel, no hace falta que disimules - dijo - Las dos sabemos lo que  
sientes por Gaudy...  
  
La expresión en el rostro de Sylphiel se tornó seria. Bajó la cabeza ocultando por un momento sus ojos entre su flequillo. Dos pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por éstos, pero no llegaron a salir del todo, porque enseguida levantó de nuevo la cabeza, mostrando su siempre alegre sonrisa.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas, Reena, de lo que hablamos hace unos años? - dijo  
simplemente -.  
  
Reena enarcó una ceja sin entender a qué se refería.  
  
-Quiero decir - aclaró Sylphiel - cuando te pregunté si tanto te  
importaba Gaudy. Tú me dijiste que en realidad sólo estabas con él  
para quitarle la espada. Y yo te creí y pensé que podía intentar que  
Gaudy se fijara en mí sin remorderme la conciencia, porque en realidad  
no parecía que os llevarais bien entre vosotros... ya sabes, con eso  
de pelearos por todo...  
  
Hizo una breve pausa, para secarse una nueva lágrima que empezaba a aflorar en uno de sus ojos. Reena entonces recordó a qué momento se refería: fue durante el transcurso de su primera aventura, cuando Reena y Gaudy a duras penas se conocían.  
  
Sin embargo - continuó Sylphiel - cuando nos volvimos a ver un año  
después... ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando Gaudy fue capturado por Phibrizo...  
Parecías tan preocupada por él... Y cuando, después de que la Diosa de  
la Pesadilla Eterna se intentara llevar tu cuerpo y de que Gaudy fuera  
a rescatarte, volvisteis a aparecer los dos abrazados... Entonces, no  
me preguntes cómo, pero intuí que Gaudy en realidad te quería a ti y  
sólo a ti. Después de ese día decidí no interponerme entre los dos.  
Gaudy fue mi mejor amigo durante mucho tiempo y lo que más me importa  
ahora es que él sea feliz... aunque sea con otra mujer que no sea  
yo...  
-¿Significa eso que... no me guardas rencor? - preguntó Reena -.  
-¡Qué va, al contrario! - respondió Sylphiel - Al aceptar finalmente  
casarte con Gaudy le has hecho feliz ...y a mí también. Sólo espero  
que cuides de él tan bien como lo habría hecho yo en tu lugar.  
  
Dicho esto último, Sylphiel se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de Reena.  
  
-¡Eh, pero...!¿Ya te vas? - preguntó Reena entre desconcertada y  
desilusionada - ¡Si acabas de llegar! ¿Es que no vas a quedarte?  
-Yo ya he cumplido aquí. - respondió Sylphiel sin darse la vuelta - Me  
esperan mis obligaciones en el templo de Sairaag. Si sigo aquí mucho  
más tiempo - añadió riendo divertida - seguro que mis sacerdotes  
acabarán locos por no saber cómo llevarlo...  
  
Reena sonrió. Aunque le daba pena que Sylphiel no se quedara, sabía que ahora una gran responsabilidad pesaba sobre ella: la de dirigir el templo y procurar que la ciudad mágica de Sairaag resurgiera de sus cenizas.  
  
-Ah, una última cosa, Reena. - dijo de repente Sylphiel -.  
-¿Sí?  
  
Reena se extrañó al ver que su antigua compañera de fatigas le tendía el dedo meñique de su mano derecha, con una gran sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Tienes que prometerme que cuando esté reconstruida vendréis a Sairaag  
a visitarme. Y no debes incumplir tu promesa. ¿Vale?  
  
La hechicera miró la cara alegre de la sacerdotisa y luego a su meñique extendido frente a ella. Sonrió ampliamente y, después de extender su dedo meñique y juntarlo con el de su amiga, dijo:  
  
-¡Prometido, Syl! ¡Y no te preocupes, porque la gran hechicera Reena  
Invers nunca falta a su palabra!  
  
En ese momento, el perro de Phil y Gaudy pasaron por su lado como una exhalación. El perro aún sostenía el muslo de pollo en la boca.  
  
-Y ahora - dijo Reena - si me permites yo también tengo que resolver  
un asuntillo... ¡Gaudy, cerebro de medusa! - le gritó a su marido al  
tiempo que empezaba a correr tras él - ¡Ese muslo sigue siendo mío!  
  
Sylphiel rió divertida al ver a los recién casados persiguiendo al perro para recuperar un simple muslo de pollo. Realmente esos dos eran tal para cual.  
  
* * *  
  
La celebración continuó en los jardines de palacio, donde tenía lugar en ese momento el baile, encabezado, como no, por Reena y Gaudy. Los pies de las parejas se movían al son de la música de la banda real, que en ese momento tocaba un pasodoble. Los que no bailaban, se relajaban cerca de la mesa donde se servían las bebidas (que en realidad era "la" bebida, pues sólo sirvieron ponche) Y allí precisamente estaba Amelia cuando vino su padre de repente.  
  
-¿Qué, Amelia? - preguntó Phil, tan alegre como siempre - ¿Te lo pasas  
bien?  
-¡Oh, pues claro! - respondió ella - ¿Cómo no iba a pasármelo bien?  
  
En realidad Amelia no se divertía mucho que digamos. Si bien era cierto que disfrutaba viendo cómo la pareja del día disfrutaba de su día especial, sentía que le faltaba algo. Algo como la presencia de alguien a quien esperaba desde hace tiempo y al que todavía no había visto, aunque también había sido invitado a la boda.  
  
-Bueno, hija, quería presentarte a alguien. - dijo Phil al tiempo que  
se apartaba para mostrar a un chico más o menos de la edad de Amelia,  
castaño de pelo corto y ojos verdes. - Este es el príncipe Darío de  
Ralteague. Alteza ésta es mi hija, Amelia.  
-Un placer conocerla, al fin. - dijo el muchacho haciendo una  
reverencia a la princesa - Me han hablado mucho de usted.  
-Eh... Mucho gusto, príncipe Darío. - respondió Amelia tendiéndole la  
mano para que se la besara, más por mantener el protocolo que por otra  
cosa -.  
-En fin, os tengo que dejar un momento solos, he de discutir unos  
asuntos..... - se disculpó Phil - Volveré enseguida, pero hasta  
entonces, Amelia, quédate con él ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Antes de que Amelia pudiera decir nada, Phil desapareció entre la muchedumbre.  
  
Los siguientes tres minutos, Amelia se quedó junto al príncipe Darío, mientras éste soltaba un largo discurso sobre política y alianzas entre reinos que a la princesa personalmente no le interesaba en absoluto. (aunque de vez en cuando le miraba y asentía con la cabeza para que pareciese que le estaba escuchando, únicamente por cortesía) A medida que se desarrollaba el discurso, Amelia escudriñaba el lugar en busca de esa persona a la que tanto echaba en falta.  
  
Y entonces, semioculto detrás de una pared, vio a una figura embozada que la observaba sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Y a pesar de que el embozo le tapaba media cara, desde la nariz para abajo, Amelia reconoció al hombre detrás de la máscara.  
  
El hombre al que había esperado durante tanto tiempo, por fin había venido.  
  
Y en ese mismo instante, la banda dejó de tocar el pasodoble y empezó a tocar un Vals, momento que aprovechó Darío para ponerse delante de ella, tapándole la visión, y preguntarle con una gran sonrisa en los labios:  
  
-Princesa: ¿me concedería usted este baile?  
  
Visiblemente fastidiada, aunque sin perder la compostura, Amelia miró disimuladamente por encima del hombro del príncipe de Ralteague.  
  
El hombre embozado había desaparecido.  
  
Desilusionada, miró de nuevo al príncipe Darío, quien aún le sonreía y le tendía una mano, esperando que ella aceptara su invitación. Quizás en el fondo, lo que había visto era tan sólo una ilusión, producida sin duda por la nostalgia que sentía al no poder ver a ese hombre al que esperaba, a ese amigo que hacía tiempo le había prometido que iría a verla...  
  
Hasta la fecha, ese hombre había incumplido su promesa. Ni una estancia corta, ni una visita relámpago, nada. Ni siquiera una mísera carta...  
  
Finalmente, Amelia tendió su mano a la del Príncipe Darío, aceptando su invitación. Éste la llevó lentamente hacia el centro de la pista. Una vez llegados allí, el muchacho cogió con su izquierda la mano derecha de la princesa y la elevó ligeramente, mientras con su propia derecha la cogía por el talle de la cintura. Ella, a su vez, depositó su mano izquierda en el hombro de él y dejó que guiara sus pasos de baile al ritmo del Vals que tocaba la banda.  
  
El misterioso hombre embozado, sin embargo, no había sido una ilusión. Él aún continuaba allí, ocultándose detrás de la pared, viendo al príncipe y a la princesa bailar, mientras la envidia y los celos le carcomían por dentro.  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras esto sucedía, Filia se había alejado de la escena, por razones de fuerza mayor.....  
  
-¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
-Vamos, vamos, Val.. Shhh... No llores, cariño mío...  
  
En efecto, por razones desconocidas Valteria se había puesto a berrear, lo que había obligado a Filia a abandonar el escenario del baile y marcharse a un lugar alejado dentro del jardín para intentar calmarlo. Para su desgracia, Val seguía erre que erre a pesar de que su madre adoptiva lo había intentado todo: desde cambiarle los pañales, pasando por hacerle caras y cantarle nanas, hasta darle de comer. La pobre dragona ya no sabía qué más hacer.  
  
-Venga, Val, no llores más... ¿Qué te ocurre? - le interrogó, a pesar  
de que sabía que era inútil esperar una respuesta de un bebé de un año  
- ¿Te has asustado por algo...?  
-Buenas... - saludó una voz detrás de ella -.  
-¡¡AAARGH!! - chilló Filia asustada al girarse y ver quién era -.  
-¡¡¡¡¡BUUUUUUAAAAAA!!!!! - Val berreó más si cabe, asustado por el  
alarido de su madre -.  
  
Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Filia rápidamente empezó a mecer al bebé en sus brazos, pero él seguía sin calmarse.  
  
-¡XELLOS! - le gritó al demonio, que era quien había aparecido detrás  
de ella dándole el susto - ¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer, imbécil!  
-No, no, yo no he hecho nada, mi querida Filia. - respondió el  
demonio, sonriendo como siempre - Has sido tú solita la que ha  
asustado al pequeño con ese chillido... ¡Y madre mía! - añadió  
hurgándose la oreja con un dedo para ver si recuperaba algo de su  
capacidad auditiva - ¡Menudo chillido! Seguro que hasta se ha oído en  
el Plano Astral...  
-¡Ha sido por tu culpa, pedazo de burro! - se defendió ella - ¿Cómo se  
te ocurre aparecer así, de golpe y porrazo?  
-Bueno eso es... un secreto.  
-Serás hijo de...  
-¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Un nuevo berreo por parte de Val interrumpió la batería de insultos de Filia hacia Xellos, la cual volvió a acunar al pequeño sin éxito.  
  
-¿Problemas con el crío? - preguntó el demonio, señalando Val -.  
-Eso a ti no te importa, namagomi. - replicó Filia -.  
-Podría ayudarte. - se ofreció Xellos - Tengo buena mano con los  
niños....  
-¡Ja! Preferiría ofrecerme en sacrificio a Estrella Oscura antes que  
dejar a mi niño en tus sucias manos... - respondió la dragona -.  
-¿Sucias? ¡Qué va! Si me las he lavado esta mañana... - bromeó él -.  
-Nunca cambiarás... - dijo Filia mientras una gota de sudor emanaba de  
su frente - Diga lo que diga a ti te resbala...  
  
Por millonésima vez, Val berreó con más fuerza que nunca, para mayor desesperación de su madre.  
  
-Vamos, mujer. - insistió Xellos tras haber leído sus pensamientos -  
No pierdes nada por intentarlo...  
  
Filia no estaba muy convencida de dejar a su pequeño con el demonio. Desconfiaba de él; si había destruido en el pasado a cientos de su raza con un solo dedo y sin pestañear, fácilmente podría acabar con la vida de su querido Valteria ahora que no podía defenderse... Pero, por otro lado, el niño no paraba de lloriquear...  
  
Finalmente y a falta de otra solución, accedió al ofrecimiento de Xellos.  
  
-Está bien, tómalo... con cuidado, cógelo con cuidado. - le decía  
mientras lo depositaba lentamente en brazos del demonio - Por la  
cabeza... Aaaasí...  
  
Xellos cogió delicadamente al bebé con el brazo que le quedaba libre. (en el otro sostenía el báculo) Y mientras Filia no le quitaba ojo de encima, él lo acunaba, al tiempo que le decía con voz suave:  
  
-Vaaaamos, tranquilo... Shhhh... Ea, ea, no llores...  
  
Entonces Xellos extendió la esfera de su báculo hacia el pequeño. Alarmada, Filia echó mano de su maza, pero la volvió a guardar bajo sus faldas cuando vio que Xellos se la había dado para que el niño jugase con ella. Val cogió la esfera entre sus manitas riendo mientras el demonio lo miraba sonriendo satisfecho, como un padre cuando ve cómo su niño hace gorgoritos...  
  
Rápidamente Filia apartó ese pensamiento de su mente. ¿Xellos ejerciendo de padre? ¡Imposible, sobretodo viniendo de un demonio! Los demonios carecen de sentimientos, por lo que Xellos no podía sentir amor, ni siquiera amor paternal...  
  
¿O sí podía?  
  
El demonio murmuró unas palabras, haciendo que unas pequeñas lucecitas salieran de la esfera. Val las miraba maravillado e intentaba cogerlas, pero cada vez que lo hacía, explotaban en sus manos. Poco a poco el niño comenzó a cerrar los ojitos, cansado, bostezó y finalmente se acurrucó soñoliento en el pecho de Xellos.  
  
Filia abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida cuando vio como el pequeño empezaba a respirar pausadamente.  
  
-Pero...¿cómo...? - empezó a decir sin salir de su asombro -.  
-Shhh... - le silenció Xellos y añadió en voz baja - Se ha dormido.  
Toma, cógelo con cuidado, que no se despierte...  
  
El demonio depositó a Val de nuevo en los brazos de su madre, quien miraba al pequeño, completamente dormido, y luego a Xellos con cara de no creérselo.  
  
-¿Cómo lo has hecho? - le preguntó ella y luego dedujo: - Ha sido un  
hechizo de sueño ¿verdad?  
-Bingo. - afirmó el demonio - Y, francamente, no sé cómo no se te  
ocurrió a ti antes....  
-Xellos, yo.... - balbució Filia bajando la cabeza como avergonzada -  
No sé qué decir.... Excepto... Gracias.  
-No se merecen. - dijo el demonio ampliando su sonrisa y añadió a  
continuación: - Bueno, me marcho. Tengo algo urgente que hacer y  
después he de volver con mi señora para que me dé instrucciones  
nuevas...  
  
Dicho esto se alejó pasando de largo al lado de Filia, quedando los dos espalda contra espalda, mientras Filia miraba a su pequeñuelo con ojos tiernos.  
  
-Ah, a propósito - dijo de repente Xellos - después de hacer lo que me  
pida mi señora, pensaba tomarme unas largas vacaciones, así que a lo  
mejor nos volvemos a ver.....  
-¡¿Cómo que nos volveremos a ver?! - exclamó Filia dándose la vuelta -  
¡Xellos...!  
  
Pero el demonio ya había desaparecido. El lugar donde él antes estaba, ahora sólo lo ocupaba el viento que movía las hojas de los árboles.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡¿Qué has hecho quéeee?! - exclamó Amelia, sin poder creer lo que  
acababa de oír por boca de su padre -.  
-Pues lo que has oído: Te he comprometido con el Príncipe Darío de  
Ralteague. - repitió Phil - ¿Qué te parece?  
-¡¡PUES ME PARECE HORRIBLE!! - gritó Amelia histérica, para luego  
decir exasperada - ¡¿Porqué me has hecho esto?!  
-Compréndelo, hija - intentó Phil razonar con ella - Hace tiempo que  
necesitábamos una alianza con el reino de Ralteague y una boda entre  
los dos herederos es la alianza perfecta...  
  
¡Claro! Y a mí y a mis sentimientos que les zurzan ¿no?, pensó la princesa y a continuación dijo:  
  
-Papá no puedo casarme con el Príncipe Darío.  
-¿Porqué? - preguntó Phil - ¿Acaso no te gusta?  
-Hombre... - meditó Amelia - La verdad es que feo no es, más bien al  
contrario...  
-Entonces no hay más que hablar. - le interrumpió su padre -.  
-¡Pero es que a duras penas le conozco! - insistió ella -.  
-¡Bobadas! Ya os iréis conociendo cuando estéis casados... - se  
mantuvo él -.  
-¿Y si después resulta que no me gusta? ¡Papá no es una boda justa y  
lo sabes! - protestó ella al borde de las lágrimas - ¡De hecho, tú  
mismo te casaste con mamá por amor y no por conveniencia!  
  
Amelia sabía que no debía haber nombrado a su madre, que desde su muerte aquello era un tema tabú, pero no le había quedado más remedio. Philionel bajó la cabeza, atormentado por el recuerdo de su ya hace tiempo fallecida esposa. Su mirada, casi siempre alegre y vitalista, se oscureció y su voz se tornó seria y firme cuando le respondió a su hija:  
  
-Sí, Amelia, es cierto, me casé con tu madre porque la quería. Y  
precisamente por esa razón, sufrí mucho cuando la perdí. Y no quiero  
que eso mismo te pase a ti, hija mía.  
-Papá, comprendo tus razones... - dijo Amelia - Pero tú también debes  
comprender las mías...  
-¡Basta! ¡No hay discusión que valga! - sentenció Phil - ¡Se hará lo  
que yo diga y punto! ¡Y no quiero seguir hablando del asunto!  
  
Diciendo esto, Philionel dio la espalda a su hija y la dejó sola. La princesa no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Si ya antes era difícil estar con el hombre al que amaba, ahora las posibilidades eran remotas, por no decir nulas. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada; su posición de princesa de Sailon la tenía atada de pies y manos.  
  
Lo que no sabía la princesa era que en ese momento una oscura sombra se alimentaba de la pesadumbre y la tristeza que había en su joven corazón, mientras la observaba a una distancia prudencial.  
  
-Supongo que esto significa que debo darme prisa en llevar a cabo el  
plan... - dijo y tras estas palabras desapareció -.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡¿Porqué, porqué, porqué?! - se preguntaba el misterioso hombre  
embozado, mientras descargaba su ira pegando puñetazos a la pared -  
¿Porqué ella de entre todas las personas de este mundo? ¡¿PORQUÉ?!  
  
La escena del príncipe Darío bailando con la princesa Amelia lo había destrozado. Aquel principito de tres al cuarto le había arrebatado a la persona que más quería en ese mundo, ante sus propias narices. Y todo por su culpa; ¿Porqué diablos no se había atrevido a venir a Sailon hasta ahora? De haberlo hecho, ese pisaverde no se habría interpuesto nunca. Pero ahora... ya era tarde. La princesa había elegido y no precisamente a él.  
  
-¡MIERDA! - exclamó dándole tal puñetazo a la pared que dejó un enorme  
agujero en ésta -.  
  
Impotente se miró las manos cubiertas por mitones, que no llegaban a ocultar del todo los fragmentos de roca que había incrustados en ellas, al igual que en el resto de su cuerpo.  
  
Aunque hubiera venido antes ¿de qué me habría servido?, pensó mientras suspiraba apesadumbrado. Sigo siendo sólo un. un monstruo. Ella merece a alguien mejor, no a alguien que se tenga que ocultar siempre de la mirada de los demás bajo una máscara.  
  
-¡Hombre, Zelgadis! - dijo una voz cantarina a sus espaldas, pegándole  
un susto de muerte - ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!  
-¡Xellos! - exclamó Zel, girándose y descubriendo al fin su rostro  
para poder insultarle mejor - ¡Cagüen el demonio que te creó! ¡No  
vuelvas a pegarme esos sustos!  
-Bueno, vale, no te pongas tan nervioso. - le tranquilizó el demonio  
-.  
-¡¡NO ME PONGO NERVIOSO!! ¡¡ERES TÚ EL QUE ME PONE NERVIOSO!! - la  
cabeza de Zel aumentó 10 veces su tamaño original y le pegó tal grito  
a Xellos que dejó su pelo púrpura completamente despeinado -.  
-Vaya, vaya, yo que venía esta vez en son de paz... - dijo Xellos  
mientras sacaba un peine de su bolsa con el que recomponer su  
desordenada melena -.  
-¿En son de paz? - dijo el quimera escéptico - ¡Eso no te lo crees ni  
tú!  
-Pues sí, porque yo sé algo que tú no sabes... - dijo el demonio  
haciéndose el interesante -.  
-Bah. - dijo Zel dándose la vuelta desinteresado - Al contrario que a  
los demás, tus secretos no me interesan lo más mínimo.  
-¿Ni siquiera si tienen que ver con cierta princesita de ojos azules  
que tú y yo conocemos? - preguntó el demonio picarón, guiñando un ojo  
-.  
-No hace falta que lo digas. Seguramente - dijo Zel en tono  
despreciativo - ya ha decidido casarse con ese principito tan lindo...  
-No por su propia voluntad.  
-... de ojos ver... ¿UH? ¿Qué has dicho?  
-Oh, ¿qué más da? A ti no te interesan mis secretos...  
  
Pero Zelgadis no estaba para bromitas ni secretismos. Agarró al demonio por la camisa y lo zarandeó, despeinándolo de nuevo, mientras le exigía:  
  
-¡O ME DICES LO QUE SABES O TE LANZO TAL RA-TILT QUE TE ENVIARÉ DE  
VUELTA AL MAR DEL CAOS EN MENOS TIEMPO DEL QUE TARDES EN DECIR "ES UN  
SECRETO"!  
  
Sonriendo nervioso al tiempo que una gran gota de sudor emanaba de su frente, Xellos decidió hacerle caso, antes de que su pobre pelo sufriese mucho más.  
  
-Vale, no te pongas así... Te lo diré si me sueltas....  
  
Zel soltó al demonio, no sin dejar de mirarle con desconfianza. Cuando éste se hubo sacudido las ropas y peinado de nuevo su pelo, empezó.  
  
-Decía que sí, en efecto, Amelia va a casarse con el príncipe Darío,  
pero no por voluntad propia; Phil y la reina Rumilda de Ralteague  
pretenden usar este matrimonio de conveniencia para establecer una  
alianza entre los dos reinos.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que Phil va a obligarla a casarse con ese  
pisaverde? - preguntó Zel con cara de no creérselo -.  
-¡Exacto! - confirmó Xellos sonriendo -.  
  
Zelgadis meditó unos instantes. Un matrimonio de conveniencia no era propio de Philionel de Sailon, quien había tomado por esposa a una plebeya, enfrentándose a las convecciones sociales únicamente porque la amaba. Por otro lado, Phil era capaz de defender la paz a toda costa. Y si la gobernadora de Ralteague le había amenazado con entrar en guerra si no accedía a ese matrimonio, era probable que el pacífico rey de Sailon antepusiera la paz a los intereses de su hija... Y la pobre Amelia en medio de todo ese guirigay sin poder hacer nada para evitar su matrimonio con el pisaverde...  
  
-Bueno, chico de piedra os dejo. - dijo de repente Xellos levitando en  
el aire - Seguro que tenéis muchas cosas de que hablar...  
-¿Cómo que "os dejo"? - preguntó Zel extrañado - ¡Xellos si sólo  
estamos tú, yo y nadie má...!  
  
El hombre quimera calló de pronto al girarse y descubrir a la propia princesa Amelia, de pie frente a sí, con cara de sorprendida y los ojos todavía brillantes por las lágrimas derramadas.  
  
* * *  
  
Princesa y quimera se quedaron mirándose frente a frente durante largo rato, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente Amelia logró decir:  
  
-Zelgadis, eres tú... eres tú de verdad.ha pasado tanto tiempo...  
-Sí, mucho.... - afirmó Zelgadis con un tono de pesadumbre en la voz -  
Me alegra veros de nuevo, princesa...  
  
Amelia entonces, llorando de pura felicidad, se lanzó en brazos de Zelgadis y lo abrazó fuertemente, como si temiera perderlo de nuevo.  
  
-¡¿A...Amelia?! - exclamó Zel entre sorprendido y falto de aliento -.  
-¡Zel...! - dijo la princesa entre sollozos - ¡Es horrible! ¡Quieren  
casarme con el príncipe Darío...!  
-Lo sé.  
-¿Lo sabes? - preguntó Amelia sorprendida -.  
-Xellos me lo contó todo. - explicó él -.  
-Zel...yo...lo siento mucho...  
-¿El qué sientes?  
-Pues eso: siento que me vaya a casar con Darío.  
-Pero mujer..... ¿porqué habrías de sentirlo?  
-¿Es que a ti no te importa?  
  
Zelgadis calló. Su mirada se tornó triste, apagada, mucho más seria de lo que acostumbraba a ser. Agachó la cabeza, como avergonzado, antes de decir:  
  
-Mira Amelia, es por tu bien, tienes que entenderlo.... Además, quizás  
el tal Darío no sea tan malo, le gustas y yo creo que podría llegar a  
gustarte a ti también....  
-¿Tú también piensas como mi padre? - dijo Amelia apartándose de él  
violentamente - ¡Por el amor de Ceipheid, Zelgadis! ¡Si la gente  
hiciera las cosas realmente por mi bien, dejarían que por lo menos yo  
pudiera elegir! Y yo no quiero casarme con Darío, él no me gusta. En  
cambio tú me.... - balbució poniéndose colorada - ....me gustas mucho,  
Zelgadis.  
  
Zel se sorprendió ante esa declaración. Lo había oído claramente y sin embargo no podía creerlo: ¡Ella también lo amaba! Sintió ganas de abrazarla, de decirle lo mucho que la quería....  
  
.... Pero se contuvo. Eso no estaba bien, no podría ser, ella merecía a alguien mejor.  
  
-Amelia yo.... - dijo dándole la espalda - .....Tú no puedes, no debes  
amarme.  
-¿Porqué no? - preguntó ella -.  
-¿Es que no lo ves? - dijo él mirándose las manos - Sólo soy un  
monstruo, una criatura fea y horrible que no te merece....  
  
Amelia lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos e infinita ternura. Lentamente se acercó a él y, sin que lo advirtiera, le cogió por la cintura y lo apretó contra sí.  
  
-No es cierto, Zel. - le dijo - Tú no eres un monstruo.  
-Amelia... - intentó contradecirla él -.  
-¡No, Zel, ahora escúchame! - le exigió la princesa, obligándole a que  
se diera la vuelta y la mirase a los ojos - Yo no sé cómo eras siendo  
humano. Sólo conozco al Zelgadis quimera, solitario y vacío pero de  
sentimientos y corazón noble, que ahora mismo veo ante mí. Y me gustas  
tal y como eres. Además - añadió sonrojándose - te infravaloras  
demasiado, Zel. Yo te encuentro muy guapo...  
  
Zelgadis le sonrió agradecido y alzó una mano a su mejilla para acariciársela. Amelia, aunque al principio se sorprendió, pronto acarició la mano de Zel con la suya propia, sintiendo ese áspero pero dulce y agradable contacto en su piel. Y entonces se alzó sobre las puntas de los pies para alcanzar su cara y juntar sus labios a los de él. Zel, lejos de negarse, devolvió el beso y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras el viento suave de primavera mecía los pétalos caídos de los cerezos.  
  
* * *  
  
La banda nuevamente dejó de tocar. Reena que había estado bailando con Gaudy todo lo que la banda tocaba sin descanso, se desplomó agotada en una silla cercana.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Reena? - preguntó su marido, quien no parecía haberse  
agotado lo más mínimo -.  
-Sí, estoy bien. - le tranquilizó ella y añadió en tono medio  
sarcástico - Sólo que los pies me están matando, eso es todo...  
-¿Ah, sí? - preguntó Gaudy extrañado - Vaya, no sabía que los pies  
pudieran ser tan peligrosos, tendré más cuidado con los míos a partir  
de ahora...  
-Ay, pero qué simple eres a veces, Gaudy... - suspiró Reena a la par  
que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente - Es una frase hecha, en  
realidad lo que quería decir es que estoy cansada, nada más.  
-Ah, ya comprendo. - dijo Gaudy, a pesar de que en realidad sólo se  
había enterado de la mitad, y preguntó a continuación: - ¿Quieres que  
te traiga algo?  
-Hum... Bueno, ya que estás... - dijo Reena con una sonrisa en los  
labios - ¿Podrías ver si ha quedado algo del banquete? Es que me está  
entrando el gorigori...  
-Em... Bueno, iré a ver. - accedió Gaudy mientras una gotita de sudor  
aparecía en su frente - Tú espérame aquí ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos luego!  
  
Gaudy desapareció entre la multitud de gente. Reena se quedó sola, sentada en la silla y contemplando a las parejas que todavía bailaban al son de la música, no sin sentir cierta envidia por las damas que aguantaban bailando desde hacía horas con esos zapatos de tacón que a Reena le resultaban extremadamente molestos.  
  
-¡Amelia! ¡¡Ameeeliaaaa!  
  
La voz del príncipe Philionel llamando a su hija hizo que Reena, picada por la curiosidad, se levantara de la silla y fuera hacia donde estaba el gobernador de Sailon, con la angustia y la preocupación pintadas en su rostro.  
  
-¡Eh, Phil! ¿Qué ocurre?  
-¡Ah, Reena! - exclamó Phil al verla - A lo mejor tú puedes ayudarme.  
¿Has visto a mi hija por aquí?  
-Pues... - Reena meditó por unos instantes - Hablé con ella antes de  
que empezara el baile y después no la he visto más...  
-Es decir que tampoco tú sabes dónde está ¿no? - Reena negó con la  
cabeza - ¡Es terrible! ¡El príncipe Darío y yo llevamos buscándola  
desde hace horas!  
-¿El...príncipe Darío? - preguntó Reena extrañada -.  
-Pues sí, el príncipe Darío, su futuro marido.... - al ver la cara de  
estupor y de "ahora sí que no entiendo nada" que puso Reena (mucho más  
propia de Gaudy que de ella) Phil tuvo que explicarse - Es que....  
verás: la reina de Ralteague y yo teníamos previsto establecer una  
alianza, pero sólo firmará el tratado si su hijo se casa con Amelia.  
Tengo que encontrarla, o si no es capaz de declararme la guerra... -  
dicho esto se alejó de nuevo entre la multitud gritando el nombre de  
su hija - ¡¡¡Ameeeliaaaaa!!!  
  
Reena quedó unos minutos desconcertada, en medio de la gente, intentando que su mente digiriera la nueva información que acababa de obtener. ¿Phil obligando a su hija a casarse sólo para firmar un tratado? ¿Y además con un completo desconocido? Aquello no podía ser verdad... Pobre Amelia... Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una respiración jadeante a sus espaldas; era Gaudy.  
  
-Reena, te había dicho que me esperaras allí. - le reprendió él - No  
he podido encontrar nada del banquete, pero si te apetece un helado...  
- añadió alargándole uno de los dos helados de nata y chocolate que  
traía. Cuando vio que su esposa permanecía impasible, le preguntó: -  
Reena ¿te pasa algo?  
  
Reena suspiró levemente y al tiempo que cogía el helado que le ofrecía Gaudy, le dijo:  
  
-Será mejor que te lo explique poco a poco.....  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Zel y Amelia separaron sus labios, se miraron largo rato a los ojos, felices aunque también tristes, porque sabían que su situación no podría durar, porque sabían que en cuanto Amelia se casara no volverían a verse jamás.  
  
-Oh, Zel... - dijo Amelia entristecida - Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de  
evitar ese matrimonio de conveniencia...  
-La hay. - dijo Zelgadis - Pero.....no, Amelia, es arriesgado,  
demasiado...  
-¿El qué? - preguntó ella ansiosa - Dímelo, Zel. Si hay alguna  
posibilidad de que estemos juntos, por pequeña que sea, la  
aprovecharé.  
  
Zelgadis calló, dubitativo. Pero al ver los ojos de Amelia, llenos de esperanza, finalmente dijo:  
  
-Podrías... huir conmigo. Es algo muy arriesgado, ya lo he dicho  
antes. Además después de esto no podrás volver a ver a tu padre, nos  
declararían a los dos proscritos o traidores, viviríamos en la más  
absoluta de las miserias, viajando errantes por el mundo, sin un lugar  
adonde ir... pero al menos estaríamos juntos. Por el contrario -  
añadió señalando el castillo de Sailon que se alzaba, imponente, en el  
mismo centro de la ciudad - puedes aceptar el matrimonio que te  
ofrecen. Te casarías con alguien a quien no quieres realmente, pero  
nunca te faltaría de nada y podrías quedarte en tu reino para  
siempre... La decisión es tuya, Amelia. Yo no quiero hacer nada que tú  
no quieras hacer o que pueda perjudicarte...  
  
Amelia siguió mirando con ojos enamorados a Zelgadis. Ni un atisbo de duda asomaba por éstos cuando respondió:  
  
-Huiré contigo. No me importa lo difícil que sea el camino, yo sólo  
quiero estar a tu lado...  
  
Zel sonrió complacido y besó a Amelia en la cabeza con cariño.  
  
-Bien - dijo - Ahora necesitaremos un transporte... y un plan.  
-El plan te lo dejo a ti. - respondió Amelia - En cuanto al  
transporte, iremos a las caballerizas. Mi yegua es la más rápida del  
reino...  
-¡Exagerada! - dijo Zelgadis sonriendo -.  
-¿Acaso dudas de la palabra de una princesa? - bromeó Amelia  
haciéndose la ofendida -.  
  
Mientras los enamorados iban hacia las caballerizas intentando evitar a la guardia real, una sombra oscura les observaba de lejos...  
  
... No, no se trataba de Xellos, sino de otra persona.  
  
En concreto era una mujer de pelo negro azabache muy largo, ojos azules, tez pálida y cuerpo escultural, que por cierto no se molestaba en ocultar; iba ataviada tan sólo con un tanga y sostén negros (que sostenía unos pechos que podrían poner verde de envidia a Reena o incluso a su hermana Luna), una capa también negra con el reverso rojo granate, guantes y botas igualmente negros y unas hombreras de las que sobresalían púas afiladas. En su cuello, además, llevaba un collar hecho con la calavera de un animal pequeño y cuentas de colores.  
  
Cuando la princesa Amelia y Zelgadis hubieron desaparecido de la vista, la mujer misteriosa emitió una carcajada; una carcajada que habría puesto a cualquiera los pelos de punta, no ya sólo por el elevado volumen sino por lo ridícula que era.  
  
-Parece que muy pronto otro miembro de la realeza abandonará Sailon...  
- se dijo a sí misma -.  
-¿Has oído eso? - dijo una voz de pronto -.  
-¡Sí, creo que viene de allí! - respondió otra voz -.  
  
Las voces, según la mujer pudo constatar, pertenecían a dos miembros de la guardia real. Rápidamente bajó del árbol en el que se había escondido y con la misma habilidad trepó el elevado muro que rodeaba el jardín, aislándolo del resto de la ciudad.  
  
-¡Ahí está! - gritó uno de los guardias al ver a la mujer, que ya casi  
había saltado el muro -.  
  
La mujer, alarmada por la presencia de los guardias, se intentó descolgar hacia la calle, pero con las prisas y los nervios resbaló y se metió una leche.. En fin, que mis torpes palabras no podrían describir el daño que se hizo la pobre mujer en la caída. Y a pesar de ello, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y huyó calle abajo, mientras gritaba a los guardias:  
  
-¡Jamás me atraparéis! ¡¡Jamás!!  
  
Y tras estas palabras volvió a emitir la misma risa heladora a la par que ridícula de antes.  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Tienes frío, Reena? - preguntó Gaudy preocupado al ver que su mujer  
se frotaba los brazos con las manos -.  
-No, no es eso, Gaudy, es que he sentido un escalofrío.  
-¿Porqué?  
-Me ha parecido oír una risa familiar, eso es todo... Bueno - dijo la  
hechicera cambiando de tema - no perdamos más el tiempo. Sigamos  
buscando.  
  
Caminaron entre la multitud durante un largo rato, hasta que Gaudy paró a su esposa y le preguntó:  
  
-Oye, Reena... ¿Me puedes decir qué buscamos exactamente?  
-Gaudy ¿es que no me estabas escuchando? - le dijo la hechicera y  
luego recordó: - Claro, olvidaba que tienes la memoria de un pez...  
Tenemos que encontrar a Amelia antes que su padre. Seguramente ha  
huido después de lo que le dijo...  
-¿Y qué le dijo?  
-¡Pues qué va a ser, cerebro de medusa! Claro, tampoco te acuerdas..  
Phil pretende casar a Amelia con el príncipe Darío de Ralteague, para  
que su madre firme una alianza con Sailon y así evitar que le declare  
la guerra. ¿Lo entiendes?  
-¿Con Darío de Ralteague? ¿Pero no se iba a casar con Zelgadis?  
-¿Con... Zelgadis? - preguntó Reena sorprendida -.  
-Sí claro. -soltó Gaudy, como si aquello fuera evidente - Se gustan.  
¿O es que no te has dado cuenta?  
  
Reena miró a Gaudy con los ojos como platos. A veces le sorprendía la capacidad de Gaudy de percibir ciertas cosas que los demás a menudo pasaban por alto, como cuando dijo que había sabido desde el principio, por "puro instinto animal", que Xellos era en realidad un demonio.  
  
-Pues... - dijo ella - La verdad es que nunca me había parado a  
pensarlo.  
-Pues yo te digo que están enamorados. - insistió Gaudy - Igual que  
Filia y Xellos...  
-¡Anda ya! - Reena sería capaz de creerse lo de Amelia y Zel, pero lo  
de Filia y Xellos... era sencillamente imposible - ¡Si siempre se  
están peleando!  
-Ya. Y nosotros dos también nos peleamos, sobre todo por la comida.  
Además tú siempre me estabas pegando... ¡Y míranos ahora! ¡Recién  
casados! Ya verás como el tiempo me da la razón, Reena...  
-Sí, bueno.. Ah, mira, hablando de la reina de Roma... - dijo Reena al  
ver de repente a Filia en medio de la gente con Val en brazos -  
¡Filia! ¡Yuuuhuu!  
  
Filia giró su cabeza al oír que alguien la llamaba.  
  
-¡Reena! - exclamó al ver a la hechicera - ¿Dónde has estado?  
-Buscando a Amelia por ahí. - respondió Reena - ¿La has visto?  
-No. - negó la dragona - Y tampoco sé dónde puede estar.  
-¡Yo sí! - dijo de pronto una voz cantarina a sus espaldas -.  
-¡Maldita sea, Xellos! - le gritó Reena - ¡No pegues esos sustos! ¿Y  
qué es eso de que tú sí?  
-Pues eso: que yo sí sé dónde está Amelia. - repitió el demonio - O  
mejor dicho, dónde estaba la última vez que les vi...  
-¿"Les vi"? - preguntó Filia - ¿A quiénes te refieres?  
-A Zel y a Amelia, por supuesto. - dijo Xellos - Y por cierto que  
estaban muy acaramelados los dos... - añadió con picardía -.  
-¿Ves lo que te decía? - le dijo Gaudy a Reena pegándole un codazo -  
¡Ay! ¡Reena mira que eres burra! ¿Porqué me has pegado? - se quejó  
tras recibir una colleja por parte de su ahora esposa -.  
-¿Y tú les estabas espiando? - le dijo Filia a Xellos enojada -.  
-No exactamente. Digamos que... he ayudado a que se juntaran... -  
respondió el demonio -.  
-Sí, ya. - dijo la dragona con sarcasmo - Como si un demonio pudiera  
hacer una obra de buen samaritano...  
-Vaya, vaya, así que a pesar de que te ayudé a dormir a Val todavía  
desconfías de mí.... - dijo Xellos no sin cierta ironía en el tono de  
voz -.  
-Oye, un momento... - dijo entonces Reena mirando a Filia con  
desconfianza - Esto es nuevo. ¿Qué es eso de que Xellos te ayudó a  
dormir a Val? ¿Y tú que hacías con Xellos?  
-Pues...yo... - Filia se sonrojó avergonzada y luego miró a Xellos de  
reojo con odio contenido - No.. no es nada importante....  
-¿Lo ves? - le dijo Gaudy a Reena de nuevo, haciéndole un guiño de  
complicidad - ¿Ves cómo ellos dos también...? ¡Ay! ¡Para, Reena! - se  
quejó cuando ésta apretó sus puños contra sus sienes - ¡Que me haces  
daño!  
-Y a propósito: ¿Dónde están Zel y Amelia ahora? - le preguntó Filia a  
Xellos cambiando de tema -.  
  
Xellos iba a responder con su clásico "Es un secreto", cuando fue interrumpido por el relincho de un caballo y el sonido de sus cascos al galope. Cuando los cuatro giraron sus respectivas cabezas, vieron a un caballo blanco, montado por un misterioso hombre que ocultaba su rostro tras un embozo y que cogía las riendas del caballo con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba a una jovencita, que Reena reconoció como la princesa Amelia.  
  
Y detrás de ellos, un séquito de soldados de la guardia real les pisaba los talones.  
  
-¡Apártense todos! - avisó el hombre embozado a la gente que estaba en  
medio de su camino -.  
  
Muchos de los invitados, asustados, se apartaron rápidamente de su camino, algunos en el último segundo. Reena, aunque estaba también en la trayectoria del caballo, no se movió; se había quedado paralizada al reconocer en la voz del hombre embozado la de su amigo Zelgadis.  
  
-¡¡Reena, cuidado!!  
  
Diciendo esto, Gaudy cogió a su esposa en brazos y se tiró al suelo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, justo en el momento en que el caballo saltaba por encima de ellos. Otro tanto cupo decir de Filia y Valteria, quienes fueron salvados en el último segundo por Xellos, cuando los llevó consigo al plano astral. El caballo siguió corriendo al galope sin detenerse.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Reena? - le preguntó Gaudy preocupado mirándola a los  
ojos -.  
-S.....Sí, estoy bien... - respondió Reena poniéndose colorada - Oye,  
Gaudy ¿no deberías quitarte de encima?  
-¿Y si viene otra vez? - preguntó Gaudy, dándola a entender que no  
pensaba quitarse -.  
-Es que... nos está mirando todo el mundo... - le explicó ella  
poniéndose más colorada todavía -.  
-¿Y qué? Ya estamos casados... - respondió él simplemente -.  
  
Y tras estas palabras la besó.  
  
Mientras tanto, Xellos había vuelto a materializarse en el plano físico, cogiendo a Filia en brazos, quien a su vez sostenía a Valteria.  
  
-Ya es la segunda vez que te salvo, labios de lagartija. - dijo Xellos  
dirigiéndose a Filia - Como sigas así, voy a tener que empezar a  
cobrarte por hacerte de guardaespaldas...  
-¡¡Espera!! - le gritó Filia sabiendo lo que iba a hacer a  
continuación - ¡Ni se te ocurra soltarme como la última vez, que llevo  
un niño en brazos!  
  
Xellos, obediente, dejó las piernas de Filia lentamente en el suelo, permitiendo que luego ella se pusiera de pie.  
  
-En fin, ahora sí que tengo que marcharme. - tras estas palabras, le  
dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió - ¡Hasta que nos volvamos a  
ver!  
  
Antes de que Filia pudiera protestar por el beso, Xellos ya había desaparecido.  
  
* * *  
  
Zelgadis frenó a la yegua a pocos metros de las puertas de la ciudad de Sailon, antes de que ésta se desbocase. Miró a todos lados para constatar que nadie les seguía.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Amelia - ¿Cuál es el plan?  
-Atravesar las puertas de la ciudad antes de que puedan detenernos y  
salir pitando. - respondió Zelgadis simplemente -.  
-¿Ese es tu plan? Pues bien podría haberlo pensado yo... - dijo Amelia  
escéptica -.  
-Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. - replicó  
Zel, al tiempo que espoleaba a la yegua, iniciando de nuevo la carrera  
-.  
  
La yegua pegó un relincho y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo hacia las puertas. Entre tanto, Philionel de Sailon y Rumilda de Ralteague contemplaban atónitos la escena.  
  
-¿A qué espera? ¡Haga que cierren las puertas! - exigió la reina de  
Ralteague - ¡No puede dejar que ella escape!  
  
Philionel obedeció. Inspirando todo el aire que pudo, ordenó a voz de grito:  
  
-¡CERRAD LAS PUERTAS! ¡LEVANTAD EL PUENTE LEVADIZO!  
  
El guardia, que hasta entonces había permanecido en un profundo sueño, se espabiló al oír la enérgica y atronadora voz de su majestad. Rápidamente, accionó el sistema de engranajes que permitía bajar y subir la verja de la puerta. Otro tanto hizo con el que levantaba en puente levadizo.  
  
Zelgadis, viendo que no les quedaba tiempo, espoleó de nuevo a la yegua para que corriera más deprisa. Si no cogían velocidad pronto, jamás saldrían de allí.  
  
-¡Corre, Justicia, corre! - gritó Amelia animando a su yegua -.  
-Ya podrías haber escogido otro nombre para la yegua ¿no? - dijo Zel  
en tono de sarcasmo -.  
-¿Porqué? - preguntó Amelia tan inocente como siempre - A mí me parece  
un nombre bonito.....  
-Ya hablaremos de eso luego..... ¡Jiiaaa, Justicia! - gritó Zel  
espoleando a la yegua una vez más -.  
  
La yegua apretó el paso. La verja descendía rápidamente. Estaban ya muy cerca. Sólo unos metros más. Faltaba poco..... Zel agachó la cabeza y protegió a Amelia con su cuerpo. Consiguieron pasar cuando la verja estaba a punto de rozarles. Y en ese momento llegaron los guardias jadeando detrás de ellos, así como numerosos invitados curiosos, entre los que se encontraban Reena y Gaudy.  
  
-¡Han pasado la verja! - exclamó Gaudy -.  
-¡Sí, pero aún les falta el puente! - dijo Reena al tiempo que  
pensaba: Vamos Zel... Amelia...podéis hacerlo chicos, ánimo os falta  
muy poco...  
  
La yegua seguía corriendo, sin detenerse, hacia el puente levadizo que se alzaba a una velocidad aún mayor que a la que descendía la verja. A medida que el ángulo entre el puente y el suelo se hacía más pronunciado, a la yegua le costaba más mantener el ritmo. Dos veces estuvo a punto de detenerse. Zel volvió a espolearla alentándola a seguir hasta que llegaron al borde del puente.  
  
-¡Salta, Justicia! ¡Ahora! - le ordenó Amelia -.  
  
La yegua obedeció.  
  
La respiración de todos se cortó en el momento en que la yegua y sus jinetes volaban por el aire.  
  
Todo pasó muy deprisa y a la vez muy lentamente.  
  
Parecía que ese salto sería insuficiente para que llegaran a tierra firme. Pero entonces Zelgadis conjuró un Raywing. La burbuja les envolvió y les hizo flotar en el aire, hasta que lograron aterrizar, sanos y salvos, en el suelo.  
  
Reena y Gaudy, que lo habían estado viendo todo con el corazón en vilo, suspiraron a la vez, aliviados.  
  
Y aún habiendo logrado salvar el último obstáculo que les separaba de su ansiada libertad, Zelgadis y Amelia no dejaron que la yegua se parara y huyeron al galope, alejándose por el camino hasta desaparecer en la distancia.  
  
Rumilda de Ralteague estaba roja de ira.  
  
-¡Usted! - chilló señalando acusadoramente a Philionel - ¡Es culpa  
suya! ¡Por culpa de su incompetencia, la prometida de mi hijo a  
escapado! - al no recibir respuesta, ni siquiera una réplica o una  
disculpa, por parte del gobernante de Sailon, se dio la vuelta  
indignada mientras bramaba: - ¡Esto es un ultraje! ¡Sabrá de mí de  
aquí a unos meses, cuando mis ejércitos lleguen a los límites de su  
reino de pacotilla para aplastarle!  
  
Philionel de Sailon permaneció mudo, quieto, mirando fijamente la puerta que su hija había atravesado hacía escasos minutos para no volver. Ni las rabietas y amenazas de invasión de la gobernadora de Ralteague le importaban lo más mínimo en estos momentos. Amelia, su pequeña, la niña de sus ojos, le había abandonado...  
  
Exactamente igual que su hermana Gracia hará unos años.  
  
Y todo por su culpa, por haber estado tan ciego, por confiar estúpidamente que su hija aceptaría el matrimonio sin revelarse, por haber antepuesto la salvaguarda de su reino a los sentimientos de su hija.  
  
-Amelia... - murmuró al tiempo que una lágrima resbalaba por su  
mejilla -.  
  
Abajo, Reena y Gaudy contemplaban la lejanía del camino, él posando una mano sobre su hombro y acercándola hacia sí, ella recostando la cabeza y su mano derecha sobre su pecho mientras con la izquierda rodeaba la cintura de su esposo, sonriendo los dos y con la alegría en el corazón.  
  
-¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Gaudy mientras apoyaba su mentón en la  
cabeza de ella y al mismo tiempo la rodeaba con sus brazos -.  
-En que tenías razón. - respondió Reena - Y que espero que sean  
felices.  
-¿Tanto como nosotros dos? - le preguntó el rubio espadachín,  
encarándose con ella -.  
-Tanto como nosotros dos - afirmó la hechicera al tiempo que se alzaba  
para unir sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso -.  
  
Mientras tanto, ya a las afueras de Sailon, la yegua de Amelia llevaba a sus dos jinetes, a paso cansino, a través del camino que les llevaría a lo desconocido, a un futuro incierto no exento de dificultades, tanto para una como para el otro.  
  
Pero de momento el futuro no les importaba. Sólo querían vivir el presente.  
  
Y si lo vivían los dos juntos, mejor.  
  
Zelgadis alzó con su mano la barbilla de Amelia, que se había quedado adormilada en sus brazos. Ésta despertó y le sonrió tiernamente. Acercaron lentamente sus caras para fundirse en un beso, mientras frente a ellos el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las colinas.  
  
* * *  
  
Apenas unas horas después, cuando los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban una tierra habitada por humanos, dragones y demonios en dispares proporciones, llegó el momento en el que los recién casados debían partir.  
  
La carroza que Philionel les había facilitado ya estaba lista para el viaje. El lacayo abrió la puerta. Gaudy ayudó a Reena a entrar, después la siguió al interior del vehículo y el lacayo cerró la puerta.  
  
-¿Vendréis a Zefilia pronto? - preguntó Luna - Os recuerdo que vuestro  
nidito de amor ya está terminado desde hace semanas...  
-¡Pues claro! - asintió Reena asomando la cabeza por la ventana - Pero  
primero vamos a tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones.  
-¡Sí! - corroboró Gaudy - ¡Recorreremos el mundo visitando los mejores  
restaurantes y posadas!  
-¡Y machacando bandidos por el camino! - añadió Reena entusiasmada -  
¡Será una luna de miel perfecta!  
  
Todos los invitados y especialmente aquellos que conocían bien a la pareja sudaron la gota gorda (en el sentido más específico de la palabra) Quizás fueran una pareja perfecta, además de ser los salvadores del mundo por excelencia, pero no se podría decir que tuvieran un gran derroche de imaginación a la hora de pensar en el futuro; lo único que les importaba era comer, machacar bandidos y de paso (al menos en el caso de Reena) enriquecerse a costa de ellos, mediante el robo de sus botines.  
  
El cochero hizo chasquear el látigo y los cuatro caballos blancos que tiraban de la carroza se pusieron en marcha. A medida que atravesaban las puertas del reino de Sailon, los recién casados se despidieron con la mano, mientras los presentes les deseaban toda la suerte del mundo en su recién estrenado matrimonio.  
  
El único que no se despidió fue el anfitrión, Philionel de Sailon, que desde la huida de su hija había permanecido encerrado en su alcoba, meditando en silencio.  
  
* * *  
  
-Gracias, cochero, puedes irte.  
-¿Está segura, Srta. Invers? - preguntó el cochero - Puedo acercarles  
a Greenytown, que está más cerca de Zefilia...  
-No, gracias - rechazó la hechicera - Además seguro que le están  
esperando, si no se marcha ahora no llegará nunca a Sailon.  
-Como quieran. - accedió el cochero y tras poner de nuevo en marcha a  
los caballos añadió: - Ah, y enhorabuena.  
-Muchas gracias. ¡Adiós, buen viaje! - se despidió ella -.  
  
Cuando ya había caído la noche, consiguieron llegar a un pequeño hostal a 10 Km. de Sailon. Reena pensó que ese era un bonito lugar para hospedarse. Así, después de que el cochero les ayudase a bajar las maletas, habían decidido pasar la noche allí para a la mañana siguiente iniciar su viaje por las mejores posadas y los mejores restaurantes del mundo.  
  
El dueño les dio las llaves de una bonita habitación en el piso superior y, mientras los criados subían sus maletas, la pareja cenó abundantemente, para sorpresa y desesperación del cocinero. (por culpa de su glotonería la despensa estaba casi vacía)  
  
Ya saciados subieron a su habitación para descansar. Tal y como dictaba la tradición (y esto era una de las cosas en las que coincidía con la tradición de nuestro mundo) Gaudy pasó a Reena en brazos a través del umbral.  
  
-¡Mpf! ¡Jolín, Reena! - se quejó Gaudy - No engordarás después de las  
comidas pero... ¡Lo que pesas cuando acabas de comer!  
-¡Tú cuidadín con lo que dices, que te la ganas! - le amenazó Reena -  
Venga, que ya falta poco...  
  
Gaudy atravesó el umbral y cerró la puerta con un pie. Después, haciendo un último esfuerzo, se dirigió al dormitorio y dejó caer a Reena sobre la cama.  
  
-¡Uf! ¡Al fin! - suspiró aliviado y añadió, dirigiéndose a su mujer: -  
Voy un momento al baño a cambiarme de ropa y a lavarme la cara. ¡Estoy  
sudando como un pollo relleno en el horno!  
-Vale, yo te espero aquí. - accedió ella -.  
  
Gaudy fue hasta el baño, se quitó la chaqueta y la pajarita y empezó a lavarse la cara con el agua de la palangana, mientras en el dormitorio Reena se empezaba a despojar de su vestido de novia, empezando por los guantes de seda que cubrían sus brazos.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa, Reena? - dijo de repente Gaudy, en voz alta para que  
Reena le oyese a través de la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño -.  
-¿El qué? - preguntó Reena desde la habitación -.  
-Es que estaba pensando durante la ceremonia - empezó él - que casi  
era un milagro que aceptaras casarte conmigo. Fíjate si no me lo  
esperaba - rió divertido - que cuando te lo pedí pensé que tu primera  
reacción sería lanzarme una bola de fuego, como de costumbre.  
-¿Fue por eso por lo que a continuación te cubriste con los brazos y  
me suplicaste: "¡Por favor no me pegues!"? - recordó la hechicera  
riendo -.  
-Sí, exactamente... - asintió Gaudy y añadió a continuación - Y por  
eso creo que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo, porque después de  
todo lo que hemos pasado por fin podré estar junto a ti para siempre..  
Claro que de todos modos no me habría importado seguir siendo tu  
guardaespaldas, pero así es mejor ¿no te parece?  
  
Esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna.  
  
Esperó unos minutos, pero Reena seguía sin decirle nada.  
  
-¿Reena? - preguntó alarmado mientras salía del baño - ¡Reena!  
  
Entonces vio la mano de Reena asomar por la puerta del dormitorio, indicándole que viniera. Gaudy, extrañado, obedeció. Cuando entró, vio a Reena de pie frente a sí, con su hermoso y femenino cuerpo cubierto únicamente por la ropa interior.  
  
-¡¿Ree... Reena?! - balbució Gaudy un poco turbado y poniéndose  
colorado -  
  
Pero Reena le calló poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios. A continuación le cogió las manos y lo llevó consigo a la cama.  
  
-No tengas miedo... - le dijo con voz dulce -.  
  
Sin embargo Gaudy no tenía miedo. De algún modo él también esperaba ese momento. Pero no quería hacerle daño a Reena y no sabía cómo actuar. Así que simplemente se dejó llevar por ella, a medida que lo despojaba de la camisa y le besaba el cuello, susurrándole al oído:  
  
-Te quiero mucho, Gaudy.  
  
* * *  
  
Aquella fue la primera noche de amor y pasión de Reena y Gaudy, que no la última. De hecho, aún debería pasar un año antes de que esas noches que compartieron dieran su fruto y Gaudy dejara encinta a Reena.  
  
Continuará.en el Capítulo 1.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?  
  
Nota de Amber: Bueno, bueno, bueno.. he aquí el prólogo de Slayers Continous. Sí, ya sé, un poco demasiado acaramelado, pero no se preocupen que la acción vendrá muy pronto.. Sólo lean el primer capítulo ¿OK?  
  
Por lo demás, ya saben, comentarios, dudas, quejas y cheques en blanco (a ver si cuela ^_^) envíenlas a: almudenmumu@yahoo.es  
  
¡Ah! Y lo más importante: ¡Dejen sus reviews! 


	2. 16 años después

Capítulo 1: 16 años después  
  
16 Años después de la boda de Reena y Gaudy, la historia continúa.  
  
La escena se sitúa esta vez en un caminito a las afueras de Zefilia. Un camino por el que diariamente pasan personas de todo tipo, con frecuencia mercaderes de paso, pero también mercenarios y bandidos de poca monta que buscan enriquecerse a costa de los mercaderes, mediante la protección o el robo respectivamente.  
  
En la lejanía del camino aparece, súbitamente, una brillante luz roja, seguida del sonido de una explosión. Segundos después, huyendo a la desesperada, aparecen alrededor de una decena de bandidos. Se produce una segunda explosión, parecida a la anterior, y los bandidos son alcanzados por ésta. Para cuando se ha disipado el humo, tan sólo quedan una montaña de cuerpos calcinados y quejumbrosos.  
  
Una chica joven contemplaba el panorama con una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-¡Genial! ¡Diez de golpe! ¡He vuelto a batir mi récord! - exclamó triunfal -.  
  
Era una chica bastante bajita (apenas si levanta 1m 65 del suelo), pero ágil. Su pelo, de color rosa claro, estaba trenzado y cogido por una especie de moño, sostenido por una cinta negra. Llevaba una falda de terciopelo marrón muy claro y una camisa de mangas cortas de color azul celeste (como sus ojos), que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo. Además, encima de la camisa llevaba un juego de pectorales y hombreras negras y se ceñía un cinto que sujetaba una espada.  
  
Su nombre era Mina Gabriev y tenía 15 años.  
  
-Estooo..... Srta. Gabriev, no quisiera parecer un aguafiestas pero.....¿No cree que se ha pasado un poquito?  
  
El que había hablado, un hombre de treinta y tantos de pelo castaño cortado en cazo y de ropajes humildes, parecía terriblemente nervioso, al igual que el caballo que tiraba de su carro. A juzgar por el cargamento de tinajas llenas del famoso vino de Zefilia recién salido de las viñas que llevaba en el susodicho carro, era fácilmente deducible que aquel hombre era uno de los muchos transportistas que entraban y salían regularmente de Zefilia.  
  
Mina se giró hacia el transportista, quien la había contratado como guardaespaldas para que los custodiase a él y a su mercancía y los protegiese del asalto de bandidos como los que se acababan de encontrar. Reflexionó unos minutos acerca de la observación de su protegido y finalmente, poniendo su pose de orgullosa, con los brazos en jarra, las piernas separadas y la sonrisa risueña en el rostro, dijo:  
  
-Quizás sí que me haya pasado un poco..... ¡Pero yo soy así, no puedo evitar ser tan poderosa!  
  
Mina se rió de su frase, mientras su protegido y su caballo la miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y vergüenza ajena. Quizás, pensó el transportista, no había sido tan buena idea contratarla para que le protegiese de los bandidos. Más le hubiera valido contratar a alguien que le protegiese de ella.....  
  
-De cualquier modo - continuó él - debemos darnos prisa; tengo que dejar estas tinajas en el almacén antes del mediodía. ¡Y a juzgar por la posición del sol, ya debe faltar poco para esa hora!  
  
-Tiene razón. - corroboró Mina - Con tanto bandido nos hemos retrasado. Y cuanto antes entregue sus tinajas, antes cobraré yo.  
  
Diciendo esto, Mina se situó detrás del carro.  
  
-¿Qué..... qué va a hacer usted? - le preguntó el transportista con cierto temor en el tono de voz -.  
  
-Muy sencillo: sólo voy a darle un empujoncito. - respondió Mina simplemente -.  
  
-¿Un empujoncito? - preguntó él extrañado - Pero mujer, si este carro pesa mucho. Ya me cuesta a mí sacarlo del barro, con que no creo que pueda.....  
  
-¡Golpe de Viento! - gritó ella, sin dejar que acabase de hablar -.  
  
Por desgracia para ella y su cliente-protegido, Mina se había pasado tres pueblos con el Golpe de Viento; pensaba crear una corriente que impulsara el carro rápidamente por las calles de Zefilia y en vez de eso había conseguido que el transportista, su caballo y su carro saliesen volando, literalmente. Suspiró pesadamente y pensó: Si ya me lo dice mamá: "Antes de lanzar un golpe de viento asegúrate primero de que apuntas adonde debes.....". Decidió entonces que no podía perder más el tiempo y voló usando la levitación hasta donde estaba su protegido, antes de que se rompiera la crisma.  
  
Mientras tanto, todavía en el aire, el transportista y su equino compañero se abrazaban al tiempo que miraban asustados hacia el suelo, donde seguramente acabarían despachurrados sin remedio.  
  
-¡Buenas! - saludó Mina apareciendo volando a su lado de repente - Lamento lo ocurrido; creo que me pasé con la potencia del golpe de viento.....  
  
-¡¡Haga algo, que nos vamos a matar!! - le suplicó su protegido -.  
  
-Oiga a mí me contrató para protegerle de los bandidos, no para que le salvara de caerse del cielo. - dijo Mina con dejadez - Si quiere que haga trabajitos extra tendrá que pagarme. No es culpa mía que usted no sepa levitar.  
  
-¡COMO SE ROMPAN LAS TINAJAS Y ME ROMPA YO LA CABEZA AL CAER, NO PIENSO PAGARLE NI UNA MÍSERA MONEDA!  
  
Alarmada ante la posibilidad de quedarse sin cobrar, la joven hechicera rápidamente conjuró un Raywing. La burbuja que les envolvió les llevó flotando por el aire hacia el almacén de la tienda de vinos, aterrizando suavemente sobre el asfalto sin sufrir daños.  
  
-¡Vaya, qué rápido! - exclamó el encargado del almacén - Todavía no es mediodía y ya han llegado. ¡Eso está muy bien!  
  
Después de descargar las tinajas (que a pesar del trajín no sufrieron ni un rasguño), el encargado fue a ver al patrón, quien le entregó al transportista las 150 monedas de oro por el trabajito. Fue entonces cuando Mina, tocándole al transportista el hombro para llamar la atención, decidió reclamar su parte.  
  
-Si no recuerdo mal - dijo - íbamos al 10% ¿no?  
  
-¡Quédeselo! - chilló el transportista poniéndose pálido de pronto - ¡Quédese con todo! ¡No quiero verla nunca más ni a usted ni a sus hechizos! Y se acabó lo de transportar mercancías para mí. ¡Sí! A partir de ahora plantaré lechugas. ¡Je, je! Las lechugas se venden bien últimamente.....  
  
Y sin más tardanza espoleó al caballo y se fue rápido como el alma que lleva al diablo. El dueño de la tienda y Mina miraban al transportista, que se perdía de vista en la lejanía, con cara de asombro.  
  
-¿Y a este qué le pasa, Mina? - preguntó el patrón confuso -.  
  
-Ni idea. Yo sólo hice lo que me pedía. - dijo la chica - Pero bueno, por lo menos ha valido la pena. - añadió mirando su bien (ejem) ganada bolsa de dinero - ¡Ahora, a celebrarlo con una comida en la taberna de tía Luna!  
  
* * *  
  
La Taberna de los 4 Reyes-Dragón, era un local sórdido, oscuro y que desprendía olor a tabaco prácticamente las 24 horas del día. Sin embargo era el lugar de ocio preferido por los habitantes de Zefilia, quizás porque era el lugar ideal para encontrar pelea si la buscabas o porque era el sitio perfecto para esconderte por un tiempo sin ser perseguido por las autoridades (en el caso de que fueras un asesino, un bandido o un proscrito) o quizás por el buen trato y físico que su propietaria, Luna Invers, que además preparaba las mejores comidas de este lado de la barrera. Era esa principalmente la razón por la que a Mina le agradaba ese local.  
  
Además hacía buenas migas con su tía, hasta tal punto que no llegaba a comprender porqué su madre no podía verla ni en pintura. Para Mina, Luna era una mujer risueña, atenta y buena amiga de las bromas, firme y seria cuando era necesario y por encima de todo una persona de confianza a la que podía contar todo.  
  
El ambiente de la taberna cuando entró Mina no era muy diferente al de otras ocasiones. Los clientes que no estaban metidos en una pelea, se jugaban todas sus posesiones jugando a las cartas o bebían alcohol y fumaban como cosacos.  
  
Quizás por eso le extrañó ver a un individuo, que ocultaba su rostro bajo la capucha de su capa, de color claro como el resto de su indumentaria, bebiendo de una taza de café solo, silencioso y tratando de pasar desapercibido sentado en una mesa situada en una esquina de la taberna.  
  
-¡Mina! - saludó su tía Luna desde la barra, haciendo que se olvidara de aquel hombre misterioso - ¿Qué tal va todo, muchacha? ¿Mucho trabajo últimamente?  
  
-Pues sí. Y muy bien pagado, por cierto. - afirmó Mina, mostrando orgullosa la bolsa de dinero que acababa de ganar - Es por eso que estoy aquí. ¡He venido a celebrarlo con un atracón de tu deliciosa comida!  
  
-Pues vas a tener que esperarte. - dijo Luna al tiempo que llenaba de cerveza un par de jarras y las ponía en una bandeja - Hoy estoy muy liada, con que no tengo tiempo para ponerme a cocinar para ti ahora.....  
  
-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Van esas cervezas sí o no? - gritó un cliente con voz gutural desde el otro lado de la taberna -.  
  
-¡Sí, ya voy! - gritó Luna a su vez, mientras cargaba la bandeja de las cervezas y otra bandeja más - ¡Un poco de paciencia, hombre!  
  
-Deja que me encargue yo. - se ofreció Mina cogiendo las bandejas de las manos de su tía - Y tú a cambio me prepararás ese estofado de ternera tan bueno que haces ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Luna miró a su sobrina esbozando una media sonrisa. Aquella chica había heredado el voraz apetito de su madre y era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir comida, sobretodo si se trataba de la que cocinaba ella.  
  
-Está bien. - accedió finalmente - Pero como se queje algún cliente, adiós al estofado ¿Entendido?  
  
-¡A la orden, jefaza! - dijo Mina esbozando una amplia sonrisa y llevando las bandejas a las mesas correspondientes -.  
  
Durante los siguientes 15 minutos Mina estuvo sirviendo bebidas a los clientes, anotando los pedidos de comida y limpiando las mesas cuando los clientes se iban. Era un trabajo duro, pero Mina estaba acostumbrada; no era la primera vez que trabajaba de camarera en la taberna de su tía. Casi siempre era la primera en ofrecerse voluntaria, bien a cambio de un generoso sueldo, bien como pago a una buena comida. Esa era otra de las razones por las que Luna se llevaba bien con su sobrina, porque a menudo la echaba un cable (Reena sencillamente no quería saber nada de ella y en cuanto a Gaudy. digamos que la última vez que le pidió ayuda provocó accidentalmente muchos más destrozos que los producidos durante las peleas entre clientes)  
  
En una ocasión, Mina tuvo que servir una nueva taza de café al hombre misterioso. Intentó aprovechar ese momento para verle la cara, pero el hombre bajó la mirada ocultándose aún más, con lo que le dio a entender que no quería ser reconocido. Así que Mina le dejó estar.  
  
Cuando Mina hubo terminado su trabajo y los clientes estuvieron satisfechos, Luna regresó de la cocina con un inmenso plato de estofado de ternera y algunas cosillas más que había preparado para su sobrina.  
  
-Ten, muchacha y que aproveche. - dijo Luna dejando los platos en una mesa libre y regresando a continuación a la cocina -.  
  
-¡Gracias! - dijo Mina acomodándose en la mesa y empezando a degustar el estofado y las demás cosas que su tía le había preparado -.  
  
Mina no sólo había heredado el apetito de su madre, sino también los modales en la mesa; los clientes, en concreto aquellos que venían por primera vez a la taberna (los clientes habituales ya estaban más que acostumbrados a tan vergonzoso espectáculo) miraban de reojo y con un enorme gotón de sudor emanando de su frente cómo Mina comía atropelladamente, sin pausa y casi sin masticar.  
  
Iba Mina a comerse una salchicha rellena de queso, cuando una mano enorme se le plantó en el hombro, sobresaltándola. Lentamente giró la cabeza y se encontró con un hombre altísimo, mucho más alto incluso que su padre, un hombre que muchos definirían de fisonomía tipo armario perchero. Sus bien desarrollados músculos asomaban por una camiseta raída y en su cara cuadrada destacaba una cicatriz que le atravesaba la mejilla izquierda. Tenía la cabeza rapada y su frente la adornaba una cinta gruesa de color verde oscuro.  
  
El hombretón esbozó una media sonrisa y dijo dirigiéndose a alguien que tenía tras de sí:  
  
-¿Es ésta la chica que te atacó, Minus?  
  
El aludido asomó por detrás del hombretón. A pesar de que llevaba vendajes por todos lados y se sostenía a duras penas con un par de muletas, Mina reconoció en él a uno de los bandidos a los que dejó fritos con su bola de fuego, en concreto al que se había hecho llamar el líder del grupo.  
  
-¡Sí, sí es ella! ¡Ésa es la loca que me atacó! - dijo señalándola con un dedo tembloroso -.  
  
El hombretón la volvió a mirar, escudriñándola a fondo, de arriba abajo. Después empezó a reírse, primero para sí mismo, pero luego cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que estalló en una carcajada que se oyó por toda la taberna y contagió a algunos de sus seguidores.  
  
-¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿¿Y ésta es la que dices que te pegó una paliza?? ¡¡JA, JA, JA, JA!! ¡Minus, de verdad, eres patético! ¡Te dejas ganar por una chiquilla de tres al cuarto! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!  
  
Al oír aquello, a Mina se le resaltó una vena de la frente. Al igual que a su madre, le irritaba que la gente le llamara chiquilla, niñata, cría y cosas por el estilo que ponían en duda su condición de mujer. Se levantó enfurecida y se encaró al hombretón con pose de superioridad, diciéndole en tono desafiante:  
  
-¡Oye, grandullón, ten cuidado con lo que dices, porque podrías comerte tus palabras!  
  
-¿Y quién me lo dice? - dijo el hombretón inclinándose hacia Mina (quien a duras penas le llegaba un poco más allá de la cintura) - ¿Tú, niñita?  
  
-Por si no lo sabías - dijo Mina en tono de superioridad al tiempo que echaba para atrás su trenza - soy la increíble e incomparable Mina Gabriev, hija de la poderosa hechicera Reena Invers y del legendario espadachín de la Espada de Luz, Gaudy Gabriev.  
  
-Pues yo soy - respondió el hombretón acercando su cara a la de Mina - Trancos Fermentor, hermano de ese cretino de allí - añadió señalando despectivamente a Minus - y el asesino más sanguinario al oeste de la gran barrera. Y créeme niña cuando te digo que gentuza como tú me la he cargado a puñados y con éstas manos desnudas..... - amenazó poniendo su puño cerrado frente a Mina -.  
  
Aquel poderoso puño cerrado, sin embargo, no pareció impresionar a Mina, quien se limitó a replicar:  
  
-Si crees que con eso me vas a dar miedo, estás muy equivocado. Es más, si me sigues tocando las narices con eso de que sólo soy una niña, te daré tal tunda que cuando acabe contigo vas a quedar peor que tu hermano.....  
  
Trancos no tomó en serio aquella advertencia y se rió más todavía, volviendo a contagiar a sus seguidores. Con una cara que parecía decir: "Tú lo has querido", Mina se puso en posición y rápidamente desenvainó su espada, pasando como una exhalación al lado de Trancos.  
  
Se hizo un silencio total. Incluso Trancos dejó de reír, sorprendido por la rapidez de la chica. Mina se giró para ver el resultado de su ataque relámpago. A los pocos segundos, un hilillo de sangre asomó por la mejilla izquierda de Trancos, justo encima de la cicatriz anterior, atravesándola transversalmente.  
  
Trancos se palpó la mejilla y se miró la mano manchada de sangre. De la sorpresa pasó a la ira y su mano se cerró, al tiempo que se giraba hacia Mina.  
  
-Nadie, y repito NADIE - le dijo calmada y pausadamente, pero en tono enfurecido - se atreve a rajarle la cara a Trancos Frementor y vive para contarlo.  
  
Tras decir eso chasqueó los dedos y algunos de los hombres que le acompañaban se acercaron a Mina, enarbolando sus armas.  
  
Entonces, lanzando un grito de guerra, Mina mostró todo su potencial en el manejo de la espada.  
  
Sus ágiles y rápidos movimientos, que le permitían esquivar una tras otra las armas de sus oponentes y arremeter con furia y precisión contra ellos, era algo que había aprendido, y muy bien, de su padre. Y aunque jamás llegó a su nivel, si que era una alumna aventajada, tal y como estaba demostrando en estos momentos.  
  
Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, cada vez se sentía más agotada. Cuando acababa con uno, venían otros tres a sustituirle. En ningún momento se había fijado en que Trancos estuviera tan bien acompañado. Más parecía que sus oponentes brotaban del suelo como setas en otoño. Y así, poco a poco, se vio más y más presionada por los secuaces del bandido, hasta que quedó completamente rodeada por ellos, sin ninguna posibilidad de movimiento.  
  
-¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿Qué? Ya no te ves tan valiente ¿verdad, niña? - se burló Trancos -.  
  
-25 contra uno..... Tsk, tsk, tsk..... - dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas - Eso no es un número justo, me temo.....  
  
Todos se giraron sorprendidos hacia el dueño de la voz. La única persona que no había abandonado la taberna y que permanecía todavía sentado en su mesa y apurando lo que le quedaba de su café.  
  
El hombre misterioso al que Mina tanto había llamado la atención.  
  
-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo! - replicó Trancos - ¡Así que no metas las narices donde no te llaman!  
  
-Oh, al contrario. - respondió el hombre misterioso - Cualquier persona que se halle en peligro, es asunto mío.  
  
En ese momento el hombre misterioso se levantó de la mesa y se quitó la capucha, descubriendo al fin su rostro. Se trataba de un chaval, aproximadamente de la misma edad de Mina, aunque un poco más alto que ésta. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y corto, con una especie de flequillo que le tapaba media cara, dejando al descubierto uno de sus ojos, de un precioso color gris acero.  
  
-¿Pero quién diablos eres tú? - preguntó Trancos -.  
  
-Mi nombre es Andracis Greywords. - respondió el muchacho desenvainando su espada- Y en nombre de la justicia te haré pagar por todos tus pecados.  
  
-Pero bueno ¿qué es esto? - exclamó Trancos exasperado y poniendo una cara que parecía decir: "Por favor, más no" - ¿Una convención de chavales espadachines sadomasoquistas? Será posible..... A ver, tú, tú y tú - dijo a continuación señalando a tres de sus mejores hombres - encargaos de él.  
  
Los tres aludidos se acercaron al tal Andracis y éste les respondió con un rápido y fugaz mandoble de espada que les dejó totalmente KO.  
  
Mina abrió los ojos como platos al ver aquello. Era muy rápido, quizás tanto o más rápido que ella y hábil como el que más. Quienquiera que le enseñara el manejo de la espada, había hecho un gran trabajo.  
  
Antes de que Trancos pudiera ordenar que acabaran con él, Andracis despachó a tres o cuatro más, despejando el camino que le llevaría hasta Mina y permitiendo que ésta se incorporara a la pelea. Los cuerpos de los secuaces caían poco a poco en el suelo de la taberna, malheridos por las dos hojas de las espadas que manejaban los jóvenes. En un momento dado, ambos quedaron espalda contra espalda, momento que Mina aprovechó para decirle a Andracis, bien alto para que le oyese en medio del barullo:  
  
-¡Eres muy bueno!  
  
-¡Gracias! - agradeció él al tiempo que arremetía contra uno que se le venía encima con un hacha de guerra - ¡Tú tampoco lo haces mal!  
  
-Pse, bueno..... - dijo ella con falsa modestia. Después hirió a uno que manejaba una cachiporra y continuó: - Oye, no es que no lo agradezca, pero..... ¿Porqué me has salvado?  
  
-Era mi deber. - respondió Andracis simplemente - Y además, el café que me serviste estaba muy bueno.  
  
-Gracias, pero el mérito no es mío, sino de mi tía. - dijo Mina, rebanándole el brazo a otro bandido -.  
  
Antes de que Andracis pudiera continuar la conversación, dos espadachines se le abalanzaron. Los despachó enseguida, al igual que Mina despachaba su último adversario.  
  
Después de ellos, ya sólo quedaba Trancos.  
  
El asesino más sanguinario al oeste de la barrera no estaba precisamente de buen humor. Había perdido a sus hombres a manos de unos chavales, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Si era necesario, acabaría con ellos con sus propias manos, como había hecho tantas veces con aquellos que se pasaban de listos.  
  
-De éste me encargo yo. - dijo Mina apartando a Andracis de su camino - Tú quédate al margen.  
  
Obediente, Andracis se retiró, permitiendo que Mina se encarara a su adversario. Trancos hizo crujir sus nudillos y se puso en posición de ataque. Otro tanto hizo Mina.  
  
A un grito de guerra por parte de Trancos, los adversarios se acercaron corriendo el uno al otro. Pero justo en el momento en que Trancos se tiraba sobre ella, Mina pegó un salto inmenso, lo que confundió a su rival el tiempo suficiente como para tocarle la cabeza con un dedo.  
  
-¡Dormir! - dijo -.  
  
Al instante, el gigante cayó, dormido, a los pies de Mina.  
  
Mientras Trancos roncaba, Mina sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma y a continuación miró a Minus, quien se había mantenido al margen de la pelea, contemplándola sin poder creer que una chica de a duras penas 15 años de edad había conseguido tumbar en apenas unos segundos a su hermano mayor, con bastante más experiencia en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo que ella y por supuesto más fuerza.  
  
Al ver cómo Mina le miraba, el cuerpo de Minus tembló como una hoja agitada por el viento. Cuando vio como empezaba a conjurar una bola de fuego, salió corriendo tan rápido como sus muletas le permitían.  
  
-¡Ja! ¿Has visto? - dijo Mina dirigiéndose a Andracis - ¡Menudo cobarde! ¡No me extraña que.....!  
  
-¡CUIDADO! - exclamó Andracis de pronto -.  
  
Mina se giró a tiempo para ver cómo Trancos, al que ella creía todavía dormido, se abalanzaba sobre ella, sin que pudiera reaccionar, con un hacha de guerra en las manos, dispuesto a partirla en dos.  
  
Y entonces, con la velocidad de un rayo, alguien la cogió, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y el gigante Trancos se detuvo.  
  
Era Andracis, quien había asestado un golpe de espada mortal al asesino más sanguinario al oeste de la barrera. Mina vio como la espada de Andracis, manchada de sangre, atravesaba limpiamente su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Porqué.....? - se preguntó Trancos a sí mismo casi sin aliento -.  
  
Y entonces el gigante comenzó a caer hacia atrás, ya sin fuerzas para tenerse en pie. Mina pudo oír el ruido que emitía la hoja de la espada a medida que se deslizaba por el cuerpo que acababa de atravesar. Finalmente, con un ruido sordo, Trancos cayó, ya sin vida, sobre el suelo de la taberna, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.  
  
Mina contempló aquello sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra, ni el más leve respingo de sorpresa. No lo había visto, pensó. Ha estado a punto de matarme.....no habría tenido la más mínima oportunidad. Si no llega a ser por Andracis.....  
  
Miró al joven espadachín, que limpiaba la sangre que aún quedaba en la hoja de la espada con su propia capa.  
  
Y en ese momento Luna salió de la cocina.  
  
-¡¿PERO ESTO QUÉ ES?! - exclamó al contemplar el espectáculo de cuerpos malheridos y sangre que había por toda la taberna - ¡MINA! ¡¿TE DEJO SOLA UNOS SEGUNDOS Y ESTO ES LO QUE ME ENCUENTRO?! ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE LAS PELEAS A ESPADA FUERA DE LA TABERNA?! ¡¡AHORA MISMO ME VAS A RECOGER TODO ESTO!!  
  
Mina cogió resignada el delantal y la fregona que le tendía su tía Luna mientras le decía estas palabras. A pesar de que ya la había reñido en varias ocasiones, jamás la había visto de tan mal humor como ahora.  
  
-¡¡Y QUIERO QUE LIMPIES HASTA LA ÚLTIMA GOTA DE SANGRE DEL SUELO!! ¡¿¿ENTENDIDO??! - le siguió gritando Luna mientras ella frotaba la gran mancha que había debajo del cuerpo de Trancos, rezando para que saliera -.  
  
-Disculpe Señorita, pero Mina no tiene toda la culpa. - Andracis salió repentinamente en defensa de la joven hechicera - Parte de la responsabilidad es mía. De hecho - añadió señalando el cuerpo de Trancos - fui yo quien mató a este hombre.  
  
Luna miró sorprendida al muchacho y dudó un momento entre si echarlo a patadas de la taberna por metomentodo o regañarle a él también.  
  
-¿Quién es éste? - le preguntó la tabernera a su sobrina - ¿Un amigo tuyo?  
  
-Sí..... Bueno, no. En realidad lo acabo de conocer. - dijo Mina - Tía Luna, te presento a......estooo..... Perdona: ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - le preguntó a Andracis con la mano sobre la nuca y sacando la lengua, como para disculparse -.  
  
Mina había heredado gran parte de las habilidades y el potencial mágico de sus progenitores, pero para su desgracia también algunos de sus mayores defectos. En este caso quedaba patente que había heredado la mala memoria de su padre.  
  
-Andracis, Andracis Greywords - respondió el joven mago - Justiciero errante, para servirle. - añadió con una reverencia -.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, por lo menos es educado..... - observó Luna con una sonrisa y mirando a Andracis de arriba abajo - ¿ Y dices que tú mataste a éste hombre? - le preguntó señalando a Trancos -.  
  
-Así es, Srta. Luna. -afirmó él -.  
  
-En ese caso - dijo ella tendiéndole otro delantal y unos trapos - tú también deberás dejar todo esto como una patena y en concreto ese machón de sangre que hay debajo de ese tipo. ¡Venga, a trabajar!  
  
-Lo haré encantado. - dijo él cogiendo el delantal y los trapos - Es lo justo, después de todo.....  
  
Durante el tiempo que estuvieron limpiando la taberna, Mina miró a Andracis fascinada. No sólo era un excelente espadachín, sino que además, tal y como demostraba en esos momentos, era bueno en las tareas del hogar.  
  
Era ya muy avanzada la tarde cuando terminaron de limpiar todo el local. Ya había anochecido y los serenos ya empezaban a iluminar las lámparas de aceite de las calles. Mina salió de la taberna, seguida de Andracis, estirándose como un gatito.  
  
-¡Uaaah! ¡Menudo cansancio! - bostezó y añadió dirigiéndose a Andracis: - Oye ¿te importa que te haga una pregunta?  
  
-Adelante. - concedió él -.  
  
-¿Cómo es que sabes limpiar tan bien? No es que sea una tradicionalista, de hecho mi padre a veces cocina, pero hasta él considera que eso es un trabajo de mujeres. ¿Cómo es que tú no?  
  
-Oh, bueno, yo también lo pienso a veces, pero estoy acostumbrado. - respondió con una sonrisa - En casa casi siempre soy yo el que hace las tareas del hogar.  
  
-¿Y qué pasa con tu madre? ¿Es que ella no hace nada?  
  
Andracis bajó la cabeza, poniendo una expresión seria.  
  
-De eso quería hablarte. - dijo - Le dijiste a Trancos que eras hija de Reena Invers. ¿Es eso cierto?  
  
-En efecto. - respondió ella henchida de orgullo - ¿Pero para qué quieres hablar con mi madre?  
  
-Traigo un mensaje de un viejo amigo suyo. - respondió él y a continuación le rogó a Mina: - ¿Te importaría mucho si te acompaño a tu casa para verla? Vamos, si quieres.....  
  
-¡Claro! ¿Porqué no? - accedió ella cogiéndole con un brazo y acercándole a sí - Es más, te invito a cenar. Después de todo, te debo una.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡¿QUÉ HORAS SON ÉSTAS DE LLEGAR A CASA, JOVENCITA?! ¡¡ESPERO QUE TENGAS UNA BUENA EXCUSA, PORQUE DE LO CONTRARIO EN CUANTO ACABE CONTIGO VAN A TENER QUE RECOGER TUS RESTOS MORTALES CON PINZAS DE LA ROPA!!  
  
Aquel fue el recibimiento que obtuvo Mina nada más llegar a casa, por parte de su madre. Sin embargo a las regañinas de ésta ya estaba más que acostumbrada.  
  
-¡Hola, cariño! ¿Qué tal te ha ido el día? - le saludó su padre cordialmente, saliendo de detrás de su madre -.  
  
-¡Jolín, Gaudy! - dijo ella molesta - Siempre acabas chafando mis reprimendas. ¡Además se lo tiene merecido! ¡Hace ya horas que debería haber vuelto y ella está por allí hasta mucho después de haber anochecido!  
  
-Pero si ha tardado tanto, seguro que es por una buena razón - insistió su marido - ¿Verdad, Mina?  
  
Una de las razones por las que las rabietas de su madre eran siempre más soportables que las de su tía era porque su padre estaba casi siempre allí para defenderla, excepto cuando él tenía que proteger a alguien y su trabajo le obligaba a estar varios días fuera de casa.  
  
Debería añadir antes de continuar que después de casarse y establecerse definitivamente en Zefilia, Gaudy había retomado el oficio de mercenario, mientras que Reena había fundado una tienda de objetos decorativos, la mayoría de los cuales eran en realidad objetos que había ido coleccionado a lo largo de sus viajes, y que vendía luego casi a precio de oro.  
  
-Es cierto. - dijo Mina respondiendo a la pregunta de su padre - Veréis éste es.....  
  
-Srta. Invers - se le adelantó Andracis - debo hablar con usted sobre un asunto serio.  
  
-Oye, oye, un momento - le detuvo Reena - que primero hay que presentarse. Después de todo no nos conoce.....  
  
Reena calló al instante al observar la espada que Andracis llevaba al cinto. Su empuñadura era dorada y la guarnición de la misma tenía una forma extraña, como de dos medias esferas curvas acabadas en punta.  
  
Espadas así eran difíciles de olvidar, especialmente porque la última vez que Reena había visto esa espada, la empuñaba un viejo amigo, hace tiempo desaparecido.  
  
-¿Zel? ¿Eres tú? - preguntó Reena esperanzada -.  
  
-No, señorita - negó el muchacho - no soy Zelgadis Greywords, sino su hijo, Andracis. He venido para darle un mensaje de mi padre.  
  
Reena le miró, al principio sin comprender, pero después de asimilar toda esa nueva información que el chico recién acababa de darle, lo acercó con un brazo hacia sí y lo empujó dentro de la casa, diciendo:  
  
-¡Estupendo! Los hijos de mis amigos también son bienvenidos. Pero quiero que me cuentes todo lo que le ha pasado al viejo Zel durante este tiempo ¿De acuerdo?  
  
-Bueno, lo intentaré. - dijo Andracis con una sonrisa nerviosa -.  
  
-¿Qué le está pasando a Mamá? - preguntó Mina a su padre -.  
  
-Pues creo que por el momento - respondió Gaudy - se va a olvidar de que hoy has llegado tarde, por suerte para ti..... y para mí......  
  
* * *  
  
Andracis contemplaba, sudando de vergüenza ajena, a los tres miembros de la familia Gabriev-Invers devorando su comida con avidez y pocos modales, al tiempo que él comía despacio su ración. No le sorprendía, sin embargo, ya que su padre le había advertido acerca de los hábitos alimenticios de su amiga. y que éstos eran contagiosos.  
  
-Así que..... glub..... - dijo Reena con la boca llena - tu padre ahora trabaja de jornalero a sueldo.....ñam.....  
  
-Así es. - afirmó Andracis - No había mucha gente que quisiera darle un trabajo, por lo de. bueno ya lo sabéis..... - añadió señalándose la cara para dar a entender de qué estaba hablando - Así que al final aceptó trabajar como jornalero, cultivando la tierra o talando leña para el gobernador de nuestra villa, en Elmekia.  
  
-¿Y qué tal le va..... slurp..... - preguntó Gaudy también con la boca llena - a la princesa.....ñom..... Amelia?  
  
-¿Princesa Amelia? - preguntó Andracis extrañado -.  
  
-Pues claro. ñam. tu madre, Amelia Will..... eh..... ¿Cómo era su nombre completo, Reena? - le preguntó Gaudy a su mujer -.  
  
-Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun, cabeza de chorlito. - contestó ésta secamente - Desde luego, Gaudy, a veces me pregunto cómo consigues acordarte de en qué día vives.....  
  
Pues ahora que lo dice, pensó Gaudy para sus adentros tiene razón; no recuerdo qué día es hoy.....  
  
-Me temo que ha habido un error. - dijo entonces Andracis - Es cierto que mi madre se llama Amelia, pero su apellido es Alset, y no Will Lo-que- sea.....  
  
Ante esa revelación, Gaudy pareció decepcionado.  
  
-Pues yo estaba seguro de que Zel se casaría con la princesa Amelia. -dijo -.  
  
-Probablemente los dos habrán tomado caminos diferentes. - dedujo Reena, encogiéndose de hombros - Qué le vamos a hacer, es decisión de Zelgadis y no nuestra, nos guste o no..... Ah, a propósito: ¿Qué hay del mensaje que tu padre te dijo que me dieras?  
  
-Más que un mensaje - aclaró el muchacho - se trata de una petición. Verá Srta. Invers, mi padre tenía la esperanza de que usted pudiera ayudarme a encontrar el original de la Biblia Clair.  
  
-Ya. - dijo Reena al tiempo que pensaba: Lo de siempre.....Este hombre no tiene imaginación. - Para encontrar una cura para él ¿no?  
  
-No. Es para mi madre.  
  
Los tres Gabriev-Invers se quedaron mudos de repente y dejaron de comer, para mirar a Andracis con cara de estupor.  
  
-¿Tu madre también es una quimera? - soltó Gaudy -.  
  
Mientras el ex-espadachín se llevaba un par de hostias de parte de su mujer por el comentario, Mina habló por primera vez desde que empezaron a cenar.  
  
-¿Y qué le pasa a tu madre? - le preguntó a Andracis -.  
  
-Nadie lo sabe. - respondió él con tristeza - Es algo muy extraño. Empezó a sentir los síntomas hace..... a ver..... sí, hace unos quince años más o menos. Al principio no era nada importante, jaquecas de vez en cuando, lo normal. Pero luego los síntomas fueron a más, hasta que en el último año empezó a presentar lo que parecían los síntomas típicos de una pulmonía.  
  
-Y a ver si lo adivino: No era pulmonía ¿verdad? - intervino Reena tras hacerle un buen chichón a Gaudy -.  
  
-Exacto. - afirmó Andracis - No es pulmonía, ni mal de ojo, ni ninguna enfermedad conocida. Se está muriendo por dentro y lo peor es que no sabemos de qué..... Así que después de años de hacer que la visitaran todo tipo de magos, médicos y curanderos, sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada por ella, mi padre me envió a Zefilia para encontrar a una vieja amiga suya, es decir usted, Srta. Invers, para guiarme hacia la Biblia Clair con la esperanza de encontrar entre sus páginas el remedio para su extraña enfermedad. Lo comprende ¿verdad?  
  
Reena meditó unos instantes, seria, mientras su marido e hija, así como el joven hijo de Zelgadis, la miraban expectantes.  
  
-Por lo que respecta a la ubicación de la Biblia Clair, te puedo decir que está escondida en las montañas de Kaatar. - dijo finalmente - Pero me temo que no puedo llevarte hasta allí. Compréndelo, chico, no es que no quiera ayudar a tu madre, pero yo aquí tengo un negocio que mantener y además mis días de aventurera terminaron hace mucho.....  
  
-Lo entiendo. - dijo Andracis - De todos modos, ahora sé donde buscar, así que gracias. - agradeció inclinándose respetuosamente y haciendo ademán de irse -.  
  
-¡Espera! - lo retuvo Reena - No tienes porqué irte ahora.  
  
-Claro que no. - añadió Gaudy - Puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche aquí, si quieres.....  
  
-Con mucho gusto. - aceptó el muchacho - Son ustedes muy amables, gracias de nuevo.  
  
-¡Bah! No tienes porqué darlas. - le quitó importancia Reena - Después de todo los hijos de mis amigos son también mis amigos. ¡Y ahora a comer!  
  
-Pero..... - objetó Andracis con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente al recordar la inmensa cantidad de alimentos que Reena, Gaudy y Mina habían devorado previamente - ¿No hemos comido ya?  
  
-¡Oh, qué va, eso sólo eran los entremeses! - dijo la hechicera con una amplia sonrisa - Ahora viene el plato fuerte. ¿Verdad, Gaudy?  
  
-Sí. - afirmó su marido - Ahora se está haciendo en el horno. No tardará.....  
  
-¿No oléis a quemado? - dijo Mina de pronto -.  
  
Todos pusieron sus narices en el aire y empezaron a olfatear. En efecto, había un fuerte olor a quemado en el ambiente. y el olor provenía de la cocina.  
  
-¡¡¡Gaudy!!! - exclamó Reena alarmada - ¡¡El horno!!  
  
-¡Ay, no! - exclamó Gaudy llevándose las manos a la cabeza y saliendo disparado hacia la cocina -.  
  
Segundos después, Gaudy llegó de nuevo al salón, tosiendo y cubierto de polvo y hollín, sosteniendo una bandeja con lo que parecía un pavo carbonizado.  
  
-Estooo. Reena, me parece que nos hemos quedado sin plato principal..... - se disculpó él -.  
  
-¡¡GAUDY, CEREBRO DE MEDUSA!! - le gritó Reena aumentando 100 veces el tamaño de su cabeza, al tiempo que Gaudy, convertido ahora en un chibi, agitaba los brazos asustado - ¡TE DIJE QUE VIGILARAS EL HORNO! ¡ANIMAL DE BELLOTA! ¡TONTO DEL BOTE! ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE CON LA COMIDA SE HA DE TENER CUIDADO Y NO DESPISTARTE, PORQUE SI NO TE PUEDE SALIR MAL! ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡TARUGO!.....  
  
Reena continuó con la batería de insultos al tiempo que le daba de leches a Gaudy, mientras éste, cubriéndose con los brazos adolorido, clamaba piedad. Y éste lamentable espectáculo lo contemplaban Mina y Andracis, con sendas gotas de sudor resbalando por sus respectivas frentes.  
  
* * *  
  
-Buenas noches, Srta. Invers, Sr. Gabriev.....  
  
-Buenas noches, muchacho. ¿Vienes Gaudy?  
  
-Ahora vendré, Reena, en cuanto recoja lo de la cena.  
  
-Vale, pero no tardes.  
  
Ya había caído la noche sobre Zefilia. Mientras Andracis y Reena se iban a la cama, Gaudy recogía los platos de la mesa y los llevaba hacia la cocina.  
  
-Mina ¿no tienes sueño?  
  
Mina era la única, aparte de Gaudy, que aún permanecía en pie. Aunque se hubiera acostado le habría sido imposible conciliar el sueño. Tenía una duda en la mente que no la dejaba tranquila, algo que debía soltar como fuera.  
  
Su padre era la única persona en la que había confiado plenamente toda su vida. Era pues la única persona que podría comprender lo que le pasaba a ella.  
  
-No, no tengo sueño. - mintió - Si quieres te ayudo a lavar los platos.  
  
-Por mí de acuerdo. - aceptó Gaudy con una sonrisa -.  
  
Cuando ya llevaban unos doce platos lavados, Mina se lanzó.  
  
-Papá..... ¿Puedo hablar contigo de una cosa?  
  
-Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte. - respondió Gaudy - ¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
-¡No!..... Bueno, sí.......verás..... - empezó la chica - Es que..... Papá, me gustaría ir por allí, ya sabes, de aventuras.....  
  
Gaudy dejó de lavar platos y miró a su hija con una mezcla de lástima y seriedad. No era la primera vez que Mina sacaba ese tema.  
  
-Ya sabes lo que opina tu madre. - dijo - Y también sabes lo que opino yo.....  
  
-¡Sí, lo sé, lo sé, pero esta vez es diferente! - se justificó ella -.  
  
-¿Y qué hay de diferente entre esta y las otras veces?  
  
-Pues..... verás, es por Andracis.....  
  
Al oír nombrar al joven hijo de Zelgadis, a Gaudy se le iluminó el rostro.  
  
-¿Te gusta, eh? - dijo en tono travieso y dándole un codazo -.  
  
-¡¡Claro que no, Papá!! - negó rotundamente, poniéndose colorada - ¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?! - cuando estuvo más tranquila, aclaró: - No es por eso, Papá, es que..... tengo una..... ¿Cómo lo llamabas tú? Deuda de honor, creo.....  
  
-¿Una deuda de honor? - preguntó Gaudy confuso -.  
  
-Sí..... En la taberna de tía Luna. Un tipo llamado Trancos me quiso matar. una venganza familiar, yo freí a su hermano con una bola de fuego, pero bueno, eso no tiene importancia. El caso es que..... me atacó por la espalda y..... Andracis me protegió, le ensartó a él antes de que pudiera hacerme daño.  
  
Gaudy quedó en silencio, pensativo.  
  
-¿No lo entiendes, Papá? ¡Le debo la vida! - continuó ella - Y tú siempre me has dicho que cuando alguien te salva la vida, tienes una deuda de honor con él y debes acompañarle hasta devolverle el favor...... Por eso quiero ir con Andracis, es el único modo en que puedo pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí.  
  
-Comprendo..... - dijo finalmente Gaudy - ¿Tu madre lo sabe?  
  
Mina negó con la cabeza. Gaudy siguió lavando los pocos platos que faltaban sin decir una palabra. Cuando el último plato fue colocado en lo alto del montón, el guerrero se quitó el delantal y le dijo a su hija, esbozando una media sonrisa y suspirando resignado:  
  
-Hablaré con ella. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, porque es muy tozuda y es capaz de.....  
  
Mina se abrazó a él repentinamente, impidiendo que acabara su frase.  
  
-Gracias, Papá. - dijo ella -.  
  
-Ay, por el Dios Ceipheid..... - suspiró Gaudy - ¿Porqué no tienes esa confianza con tu madre? Ya sé que es muy burra y que a la mínima que digas te suelta una bola de fuego, pero cuando se muestra tan temperamental es porque le importas, aunque en realidad no lo parezca y ella diga que no es así, que es al revés y luego te pega, pero sin querer.....bueno en realidad queriendo, pero sin malas intenciones, porque..... Euh..... creo que ni siquiera yo me aclaro con lo que estoy diciendo.....  
  
* * *  
  
Gaudy abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación de matrimonio que compartía con Reena, entró sigilosamente y la volvió a cerrar a sus espaldas. Se acercó de puntillas a la cama, se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama y se metió debajo de las sábanas, acariciando suavemente la piel de su mujer que asomaba por el camisón de raso que envolvía su cuerpo. Reena notó la caricia de su marido, se giró hacia él y le besó en los labios, sonriendo a continuación con ternura. Seguidamente ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, mientras él la rodeaba con un brazo y la acercaba hacia sí.  
  
-Reena.....  
  
-¿Hum? Dime..... - preguntó ella adormilada -.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar.....  
  
Reena se apartó del pecho de Gaudy y dijo seria, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo:  
  
-Ya te lo dije, Gaudy, no pienso contratar a alguien para que haga la limpieza de la casa. Bastante nos cuesta ya comprar comida y ropa, con que no tenemos para gastos extra.....  
  
-No, ese tema no. - aclaró Gaudy - El otro.  
  
-¡¿Ha vuelto a insistir?! - exclamó Reena con cara de fastidio - ¡A esa chica la tendré que dar un par de tundas mañana, para que aprenda!  
  
-Esta vez es distinto..... - insistió Gaudy -.  
  
-¡Me da igual! Ya sabes lo que pienso de esto, Gaudy, y no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión, diga lo que diga la niña. - zanjó Reena girándose repentinamente para el lado contrario y envolviéndose enfurecida con las sábanas -.  
  
Gaudy hizo una pausa. Sabía que debía decirlo, pero no quería preocupar a su mujer. Si lo hacía era capaz de negarse aún más.  
  
-Andracis le salvó la vida a Mina. - le soltó -.  
  
Reena agudizó el oído, pero no se movió.  
  
-Tiene con él una deuda de honor ¿entiendes? - continuó Gaudy - Por eso ella dice que debe ir con él, porque así le devolverá el favor.  
  
-¡Excusas! - dijo Reena quitándole importancia - Esa aprovecha cualquier oportunidad que se le presente para largarse por ahí.  
  
-Vamos, Reena. - le insistió su marido - Sabes que Andracis no puede ir solo a las montañas de Kaatar. Es un viaje largo y peligroso y necesitará toda la ayuda posible. Además..... - añadió abrazándola - Mina ha crecido, Reena. Y aunque te cueste admitirlo, sabría cuidar de sí misma. - Reena iba a replicar, cuando Gaudy la interrumpió - Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, que todavía no domina todos los hechizos y que tampoco conoce todos los secretos del manejo de la espada. Y es cierto, admito que no es tan buena como tú o yo..... Pero aún así, creo que deberíamos darla una oportunidad, para que se pruebe a sí misma. Nunca progresará si no experimenta por sí sola lo que nosotros experimentamos en su día.  
  
Reena volvió a girarse hacia Gaudy, a punto de echarse a llorar. Le miró a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules que la fascinaron antaño y que ahora la miraban medio serios medio suplicantes. Suspiró largamente y finalmente respondió:  
  
-Está bien. Mañana hablaré con ella y si considero que sus argumentos son convincentes, la dejaré marchar.  
  
Gaudy, sonrió y la besó apasionadamente, al tiempo que la abrazaba y la acariciaba, permitiendo que ella se pusiera de horcajadas sobre él.  
  
-¡Maldita sea, Gaudy! - se lamentó ella - Desde que estoy contigo me he vuelto una blanda......  
  
-Pues a mí me gustas más así.  
  
Y diciendo esto, la volvió a besar de nuevo, mientras se sumergía, como había hecho tantas noches, en la suavidad de su piel y el perfume de sus cabellos, rojos cual fuego pasional y ardiente.  
  
Tan pasional y ardiente como el fuego que ahora ardía en el interior de ambos.  
  
* * *  
  
Ni falta hace decir que a la mañana siguiente, después de una larga charla materno-filial, Reena consintió que Mina acompañase a Andracis en su viaje, con la única condición de que en cuanto él encontrara la Biblia Clair, volvería inmediatamente a casa.  
  
Ya algo avanzada la mañana, Mina repasaba los últimos detalles con su madre.  
  
-Seguid esta ruta. - les indicó Reena, señalando la susodicha ruta en el mapa que les había entregado - Es el camino más corto para llegar a las montañas de Kaatar. Tardaréis aproximadamente entre dos semanas y 20 días en llegar allí. Preguntad por Milgazia y decidle que vais de mi parte, él os ayudará..... Mina, te he dejado suficiente dinero para que podáis comprar la comida necesaria por el camino, procura no malgastarlo.  
  
-Tranquila, Mamá, intentaré racionarlo. - la tranquilizó Mina -.  
  
Reena miró durante unos minutos a su hija, en silencio, prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas. Ella ya sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría llegando el día en que su hija se marcharía para seguir sus pasos. Por esa razón quiso retrasar lo más posible la partida con excusas banales, porque aunque jamás lo admitiría quería demasiado a Mina como para querer que se marchase de su lado.  
  
-En fin - dijo tras secarse las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar por sus ojos - os deseo mucha suerte. Y tú, Mina, recuerda esto: pase lo que pase, jamás te rindas ¿entendido? Una Invers nunca se rinde.  
  
-Confía en mí, Mamá. - le dijo Mina con una gran seguridad en sí misma - Te aseguro que cuando vuelva podrás estar orgullosa de mí.  
  
Madre e hija se miraron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que, movidas por un sentimiento de amor mutuo, se abrazaron la una a la otra. Entonces Reena no pudo contenerse más y dos surcos de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.  
  
-¿Mamá? ¿Estás llorando? - preguntó Mina extrañada -.  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Pues claro que no! - se excusó Reena al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente - Es que me pican los ojos, eso es todo.....  
  
Mina sonrió y tras separase de su madre se abrazó a su padre. Después fue donde estaba Andracis, esperándola; era el momento de partir.  
  
-¡Adiós, Papá! ¡Adiós, Mamá! - se despidió Mina agitando la mano, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar - ¡Volveré pronto, lo prometo!  
  
-¡Adiós, Sr. Gabriev! ¡Adiós, Srta. Invers! - se despidió a su vez Andracis - ¡Gracias por todo!  
  
-¡Adiós, chicos! - se despidió Reena - ¡Y tened cuidado!  
  
Tras las despedidas, los dos jóvenes hechiceros se alejaron con paso firme y decidido por el camino que les llevaría fuera de Zefilia. Reena veía acongojada cómo desaparecían de la vista, mientras Gaudy la cogía por el hombro acercándola hacia sí.  
  
-¿Crees que volverán? - le preguntó a su marido, dubitativa -.  
  
-¡Pues claro que volverán! - dijo Gaudy con total convencimiento - ¿No has oído lo que ha dicho Mina? Ha prometido que volvería. Y yo la he enseñado que nunca hay que mentir cuando se hace una promesa.....  
  
Reena le sonrió y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el camino. Ya no se veía rastro alguno de los jóvenes. Sólo quedaba el viento fresco y ligero de la mañana que movía las hojas de los árboles.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando ya habían recorrido un buen trecho de camino, después de haber salido de la ciudad, Mina se detuvo. De repente había sentido una sensación extraña en el estómago, y no se trataba de hambre ( había desayunado muy fuerte esa mañana) Pensar que quizás pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a ver a su familia, le hizo volver la mirada, nostálgica, a la vista panorámica de la ciudad que se podía contemplar desde esa parte del camino.  
  
-Mina ¿estás bien? - preguntó preocupado Andracis, quien se había detenido al ver que la chica no le seguía -.  
  
-Sí, sí estoy bien. - dijo Mina volviendo repentinamente la mirada hacia el muchacho - Es sólo que..... ¿Tú crees que volveré a verles algún día?  
  
-¿A tus padres? Pues claro que sí. - dijo él con total convencimiento - Igual que yo volveré a ver a los míos..... Ya sé, al principio cuesta separarse de ellos. Pero tú piensa que estarán esperando tu regreso con paciencia.....  
  
-¿Es eso lo que tú haces? - le preguntó ella -.  
  
-Sí. - afirmó él - Y por eso sé que debo continuar, pase lo que pase, y que debo esforzarme al máximo para conseguir la Biblia Clair y volver a casa cuanto antes. Por eso no debemos mirar atrás, Mina; hay que mirar siempre al frente .....  
  
Mina asintió con la cabeza y cogió la mano que el muchacho le tendía, al tiempo que echaba un último vistazo a Zefilia, para luego mirar al frente, como bien había dicho Andracis, hacia ese futuro que les aguardaba, ese mundo que estaba allí, esperando a que ellos lo descubrieran.  
  
Continuará. en el Capítulo 2.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?  
  
Nota de Amber: ¡La aventura comienza! Mina se va de casa, siguiendo los pasos de su mami. (Snif, snif. qué bonito, creo que me voy a echar a llorar. T_T) ¿Qué tal le irá con Andracis de compañero? Lo sabrán en el capítulo 2..  
  
Para lo de siempre, o sea, dudas, quejas, etc., etc., escriban a: almudenmumu@yahoo.es  
  
¡Y dejen reviews, plis! ^_^ 


	3. El último de los dragones antiguos

Capítulo 2: El último de los dragones antiguos  
  
Hacía ya casi dos semanas que Mina y Andracis habían salido de Zefilia para encaminarse a las montañas de Kaatar. Su ruta continuaba por un bosque que les llevaría hacia su próxima parada: el pequeño y pacífico pueblo de Darien.  
  
Sin embargo tenían un pequeño problema....  
  
-Mina... ¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? - preguntó Andracis con  
aspecto de cansado - Juraría que esta es la tercera vez que veo ese  
roble....  
  
-¡Pues claro que es por aquí! Bueno, o al menos debería ser por aquí.  
- dijo Mina volteando varias veces el mapa que sostenía en sus manos  
-.  
  
-O sea, que nos hemos perdido.... - suspiró Andracis al tiempo que una  
gota de sudor emanaba de su frente -.  
  
-No, no nos hemos perdido. - replicó Mina de mala gana - Sólo que no  
sé todavía donde estamos, eso es todo....  
  
Al oír tan estúpida respuesta por parte de su compañera, Andracis se cayó para atrás del corte.  
  
-¡Estúpido mapa....! - maldijo Mina - Ya podría mi madre haberme dado  
uno mejor....  
  
-Algo me dice que el mapa no tiene toda la culpa.... - murmuró  
Andracis malhumorado -.  
  
Pero Mina, que tenía un oído finísimo, le oyó.  
  
-¡¿Insinúas que tengo un sentido de la orientación pésimo?! - le gritó  
enfurecida -.  
  
-Yo no insinúo. - le replicó Andracis en tono insolente - Afirmo en  
voz alta.  
  
-¡¡¿Quéeee?!! ¡Serás...! - dijo Mina indignada y dispuesta a darle un  
par de hostias a su compañero -.  
  
Pero antes de que llevase a cabo su cometido, Andracis se giró alarmado por algo que había oído, desenvainó su espada y cogió a Mina con un brazo, acercándola hacia sí.  
  
-¡¡¡Eh!!! ¡¡No te aproveches, pervertido!! - exclamó Mina al ver que  
la mano de Andracis se acercaba peligrosamente a la zona de los pechos  
-.  
  
-¡Calla! - le chistó Andracis y a continuación le dijo al oído - ¿No  
oyes?  
  
-¿El qué? - preguntó Mina sin comprender -.  
  
-Escucha... - le insistió él -.  
  
Mina cerró los ojos y agudizó el oído todo lo que pudo, haciéndose pantalla con las manos. Y efectivamente, al cabo de un rato de estar en silencio, pudo percibir los murmullos de gente que se ocultaba tras los frondosos árboles del bosque.  
  
-Sí... - afirmó - Les oigo. ¿Crees que pretenden tendernos una  
emboscada?  
  
-No, si te parece... - dijo Andracis en tono escéptico -.  
  
-Podrían ser bandidos ¿no? - preguntó Mina con la ilusión pintada en  
el rostro, ante la expectativa de poder dar una paliza a unos cuantos  
bandidos -.  
  
-No lo creo. - negó el muchacho - Ni siquiera creo que sean humanos.  
  
Al oír aquello, Mina empezó a preocuparse.  
  
-¿Son... demonios? - le preguntó a Andracis -.  
  
-No lo sé. - respondió él - Pero más vale que nos preparemos para lo  
peor.  
  
Mina entonces desenvainó su espada y los dos espadachines se pusieron espalda contra espalda. Los murmullos se tornaron en risas malévolas. Alarmados, ambos comenzaron a mirar en todas direcciones, al tiempo que daban vueltas en círculo sobre sí mismos.  
  
-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Salid de dónde estéis y dad la cara de una vez!! - ordenó  
Mina -.  
  
Accediendo a sus deseos, una figura finalmente salió de entre unos matorrales. Era un ser bajito, apenas alcanzaba la altura de un niño de seis años. Su cara era alargada, en forma de bulbo invertido, con barbilla y nariz prominentes y orejas puntiagudas. Vestía unos pantalones verdes raídos, con una camisa amarillo canario debajo de un chaleco rojo igualmente raído. En su cintura lucía un grueso cinturón con pistolera para trabucos, como los que sostenía en sus manos de largos y huesudos dedos.  
  
Era un goblin. Los goblins pertenecían, al igual que los humanos, a las llamadas Razas Intermedias, aquellas que se hallaban entre el caos y el orden. La diferencia de los goblins y los humanos, aparte de su aspecto, residía en que los goblins formaban parte a su vez de una subraza, la de los semi-humanos, en la que se agrupaban además los trolls, los hombres- pez, los hombres-zorro, y una larga lista de etcéteras.  
  
-Las manos arriba, los dos. - ordenó el goblin, apuntando a Mina y  
Andracis con sus trabucos -.  
  
-¡Ja! ¿Y quién lo dice? - dijo Mina con aires de suficiencia -.  
  
-Yo... y mis colegas aquí presentes...  
  
Tras decir aquello, el resto de los asaltantes salieron de sus escondites. Eran trolls, armados con hachas y cachiporras. Seres de entre metro setenta y dos metros veinte, robustos y fuertes como toros, su capacidad de raciocinio no llegaba a la de los humanos ni a la suela del zapato, a pesar de poseer la capacidad del habla. No obstante, su espíritu guerrero y su capacidad de obediencia y lealtad ciegas hacían que fueran muy apreciados como infantería ligera por los demonios, uno de los pocos seres capaces de controlar a tan malévolas, a la par que estúpidas, criaturas.  
  
Automáticamente, los dos jóvenes espadachines se pusieron en posición de ataque, pero eran demasiados, veinte o quizás más, y les tenían completamente rodeados.  
  
-¿Qué queréis de nosotros? - interrogó Andracis al goblin, sin soltar  
en ningún momento su arma -.  
  
-Oh, nada importante. - respondió el goblin, como si aquello fuese  
algo habitual - Sólo asaltamos a la gente en este bosque para obtener  
sus riquezas...y joyas. Como ésa que tú llevas, chico.  
  
Mina miró a Andracis y se fijó, por primera vez, en la joya que éste lucía en su pecho, sosteniendo su capa. Era una joya esférica, de color azul, con una especie de estrella de cinco astas en su interior. Tenía el aspecto de una joya realmente valiosa, tanto como para haber llamado la atención del goblin y sus secuaces.  
  
Los trolls dieron un paso al frente. Una cosa estaba clara para los dos jóvenes; no tendrían más remedio que luchar. Se miraron durante unos minutos y, como si en ese momento se hubieran leído el pensamiento, sonrieron y asintieron. Con las espadas en ristre, se situaron el uno al lado de la otra y esperaron a que sus enemigos realizaran el siguiente movimiento.  
  
Uno de los trolls se abalanzó sobre ellos emitiendo su grito de guerra. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Andracis le despojó de su arma con un rápido mandoble de la suya propia y le pegó un codazo en la nuca que le dejó inconsciente. Otro troll se aproximó a Mina, balanceando en el aire una maza de guerra. Mina saltó segundos antes de que la golpease y utilizó un hechizo de sueño sobre él. Los demás trolls se lanzaron al ataque enseguida, pero Mina y Andracis, con su agilidad casi felina, les esquivaban una y otra vez. El goblin se dio cuenta de que atacando a los dos a la vez no tendría nada que hacer, por muchos trolls que tuviera bajo sus órdenes, así que cambió de estrategia.  
  
-¡Tú! - ordenó a uno de los pocos trolls que todavía no se había decidido  
a atacar - ¡Golpea entre los dos!  
  
El troll obedeció. Con una extraordinaria rapidez corrió hacia Mina y Andracis, cachiporra en mano. Los dos hechiceros saltaron a ambos lados para evitar el arma. Craso error.  
  
La cachiporra impactó con tal fuerza contra el suelo entre los dos que la onda expansiva les arrojó más lejos todavía, haciéndoles caer como fardos pesados. Cuando Andracis logró incorporarse, contempló con horror cómo los trolls rodeaban a su amiga, sin ninguna posibilidad de ayudarla.  
  
Pero lo peor estaba aún por venir.  
  
Súbitamente, el goblin emitió un sonoro silbido. Al rato, Andracis percibió un temblor de tierra. Luego otro. Y otro... Con cada temblor, se dibujaban ondas en el agua de un charco que había allí. Era como si algo hiciese retumbar la tierra a su paso.  
  
Cuando se dio la vuelta, pudo ver con sus propios ojos que no andaba mal encaminado en sus suposiciones. Una criatura de más de dos metros y medio de altura, mucho más robusto si cabe que sus camaradas trolls y con enormes y voluminosos brazos que casi arrastraba por el suelo, le miraba al tiempo que varios hilos de saliva emanaban de su boca, en la que destacaban unos enormes colmillos inferiores.  
  
Era un trasgo.  
  
En ese momento, Mina se levantó dolorida del suelo. Lo primero que vio fue que, para su desgracia, estaba completamente rodeada de trolls, sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Por si eso fuera poco, pudo vislumbrar entre la masa de rivales que había frente a ella a Andracis, frente a un trasgo que vaya uno a saber de dónde había salido. La chica empezó a preocuparse. Había oído hablar de que los trasgos eran criaturas tan brutas y salvajes que eran capaces de despedazar a un ser humano sin pestañear. Tan peligrosos eran de manejar los trasgos que ni tan siquiera los demonios se atrevían a acercarse a ellos, por lo que la mayoría de estos seres vivían en su medio natural, sin que nadie osase a adentrarse en su territorio. por la cuenta que les traía.  
  
Andracis entonces giró la cabeza hacia ella y la miró durante un rato a los ojos. Finalmente, le hizo un guiño y le dijo haciendo el signo del pulgar arriba:  
  
-¡No te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de este grandullón! ¡Tú encárgate de los  
demás! ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Mina, ya más tranquila asintió.  
  
-¡Vale! ¡Confío en tí!  
  
Tras estas palabras por parte de la joven hechicera, Andracis desenvainó su espada y se encaró con el trasgo. Mina hizo otro tanto con su propia espada, pero en vez de ponerse en posición de ataque, se arrodilló en el suelo, apoyándose en la espada, que había clavado en el suelo, y cerró los ojos.  
  
'Calma.', se decía mientras intentaba concentrarse. 'Ante todo calma. El enemigo siempre aprovecha cuando estás nervioso para atacar. Concentración..... Tengo que concentrarme en mi objetivo....No ataques primero nunca, espera a que sea el momento oportuno.... Eso es lo que suele decirme mi padre. No puedo defraudarle. Debo concentrarme y aprovechar la oportunidad....'  
  
Los trolls miraban desconcertados a la chica, que continuaba, inmutable, en pose de meditación. El goblin, ya harto de esperar, tomó cartas en el asunto.  
  
-¡Dejad de mirarla, idiotas! - le gritó a sus subordinados trolls -  
¡Atacadla de una vez!  
  
Obedientes, aunque dubitativos, los trolls se abalanzaron en tropel sobre la todavía pensante Mina. En el momento en que casi los tenía encima, abrió los ojos finalmente y alzó la mano que hasta el momento había mantenido apoyada sobre su rodilla.  
  
-¡LUZ!  
  
Después de decir aquella palabra, una brillantísima luz surgió mágicamente de la mano de la chica. Los trolls, sorprendidos por la rapidez de aquella reacción y la intensidad de aquella luz cegadora, se detuvieron y se cubrieron los ojos con los brazos.  
  
'Ésta es mi oportunidad', pensó Mina. 'No mires, Mina. Debes sentir a tus enemigos, su energía, su miedo....'  
  
Rápidamente, mientras aún duraba el efecto del hechizo de luz, Mina sacó la espada del suelo y atacó. A través de sus otros sentidos, pudo percibir la posición de sus oponentes. Uno por uno fue derrotándolos a base de certeros mandobles de espada. A uno le arrancó una oreja, a otro un brazo, a otro lo atravesó limpiamente por el vientre.... y todo ello con una precisión increíble.  
  
Cuando finalmente el efecto del hechizo se pasó, Mina cayó agotada de rodillas al suelo. Reuniendo fuerzas pudo levantarse y darse la vuelta para contemplar el efecto de su ataque.  
  
Lo que vio la dejó horrorizada.  
  
Los trolls que ella creía derrotados, se levantaron del suelo en donde habían yacido, supuestamente sin vida o muy malheridos. Entonces, para mayor sorpresa de Mina, las heridas que había provocado en la piel de los trolls se cerraron rápidamente. Los miembros amputados volvieron a crecer. Incluso aquel al cual Mina había atravesado logró que el profundo agujero que tenía en el vientre se cerrara.  
  
Mina lo contemplaba todo con el desconcierto y el miedo pintados en el rostro. A su espalda, el goblin se reía estridente y cruelmente. Aquella risa le heló la sangre.  
  
-¿Es que acaso no lo sabías, jovencita? - preguntó el goblin con sorna -  
Los trolls tienen la capacidad de regenerar cualquier herida, por  
profunda o grave que sea. Lo que implica que por más que les ataques,  
jamás podrás vencerles.  
  
-¿Co.....Cómo? - balbució Mina atemorizada al tiempo que se volvía hacia  
el goblin -.  
  
-Tu amigo y tú habéis sido muy molestos. - continuó el goblin - Pensaba  
perdonaros la vida y sólo abandonaros malheridos en medio del bosque.....  
Aún habríais podido tener la posibilidad de sobrevivir, pero por tercos  
no voy a tener más remedio que mataros a los dos. Bien, grandullón, te  
dejo que hagas lo que quieras con él. - dijo a continuación dirigiéndose  
al trasgo -.  
  
El trasgo sonrió maliciosamente al oír aquello. Volvió la cabeza hacia Andracis, que seguía frente a él en posición defensiva, cogiendo la espada con ambas manos frente a sí. A continuación, el trasgo pasó la lengua golosamente por sus afilados colmillos y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho.  
  
-¡Andracis...! - gritó Mina al tiempo que corría para socorrerle -.  
  
Pero la chica fue parada en seco por un puño poderoso que se le clavó en el estómago, haciendo que expulsara sangre por la boca. El puño pertenecía a uno de los trolls del goblin, que la había golpeado tan fuertemente que la lanzó hacia atrás. Otro troll que estaba detrás de ella le pegó una poderosa patada en la espalda, enviándola hacia otro troll, que la golpeó en plena cara con su maza de guerra. Como si fuera una pelota de playa, los trolls se fueron pasando a Mina los unos a los otros, vapuleándola cada vez más fuerte. El último golpe que recibió, de parte de un troll que blandió su maza directamente a su mentón, hizo que cayera rodando por el suelo.  
  
La imagen de la pobre chica intentando levantarse del suelo, provocó una carcajada generalizada entre los trolls. Realmente el aspecto de Mina ofrecía un espectáculo lamentable: tenía moratones y heridas por todas partes, eso sin contar con que todavía sangraba por la boca, a causa del golpe recibido en el estómago. Pero eso no era lo peor.  
  
Cuando Mina intentó incorporarse sobre sus piernas, sintió un fuerte dolor en una de ellas. Al agarrársela dolorida, pudo constatar que se había torcido el tobillo.  
  
'¡Mierda! Es justo lo que me faltaba.', se lamentó para sus adentros. 'Ahora ni tan siquiera puedo huir. ¿Qué voy a hacer?'  
  
Justo en ese momento, oyó un alarido. Al levantar la vista se percató de que el alarido lo había emitido Andracis. El trasgo le había propinado un zarpazo tremendo, despojándole de su espada y provocándole una profunda herida en el pecho.  
  
-¡¡Andracis.....!!  
  
Mina hizo un último esfuerzo por ponerse en pie y ayudar a pobre Andracis, pero su dolor de tobillo era mayor que su resistencia y cuando apenas había dado dos pasos, se desplomó en el suelo gimiendo y sujetándose en tobillo torcido.  
  
'Es inútil.....', pensó al tiempo que de sus ojos surgían lágrimas de impotencia. 'No puedo hacer nada.....Ni siquiera puedo ayudar a Andracis..... He fallado en mi misión, padre... Es el fin......'  
  
Un par de ojos se abrieron y brillaron entre las hojas de los árboles.  
  
Segundos después, una figura pasó como una exhalación entre el grupo de trolls que rodeaban a la desvalida Mina. Antes de que éstos pudieran reaccionar, la chica había desaparecido. Volvieron a verla, en brazos del extraño que levitaba, amenazador a la vez que majestuoso, por encima de sus cabezas.  
  
-¡No.... no puede ser...! - balbució el goblin, quién había reconocido al  
recién llegado y lo miraba, completamente pálido - ¡Es él! ¡Él otra vez!  
  
* * *  
  
Mina abrió los ojos y dirigió la mirada, sorprendida, a su salvador. Era un muchacho joven, puede que uno o dos años más mayor que ella. Era de facciones hermosas, de cara alargada al igual que su nariz. Su pelo turquesa era largo y algo desordenado, como la melena de un león. En cada una de sus mejillas dos surcos de cicatrices eran perfectamente visibles. Los brazos que la sostenían eran fuertes y musculosos. Su bien formado pecho estaba cubierto por un chaleco oscuro, de color azul marino. Vestía además unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, un pañuelo largo de color violeta que rodeaba su cintura, unas vendas que le cubrían parte de las pantorrillas, a modo de calcetines, y calzaba una especie de mocasines.  
  
Cuando él le devolvió la mirada, Mina se fijó en sus ojos, de color ámbar, alargados y grandes, de mirada viva pero triste y seria. Y en ese momento ella pensó que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida y se sonrojó.  
  
Iba a darle las gracias por haberla salvado, cuando, sin mediar palabra, el muchacho la tiró directamente a las ramas del árbol más cercano y, sin preocuparse de que ella no se hubiera caído (afortunadamente Mina era rápida de reflejos y pudo aferrarse a un par de gruesas ramas, aunque eso sí, se sentía algo confusa), dirigió sus palmas abiertas hacia el grupo de trolls que todavía lo miraban.  
  
-¡INVERTIR! - gritó -.  
  
Un flujo de energía fluyó de sus manos y alcanzó a todos los trolls, que se miraban entre sí confusos. Seguidamente se metió entre las ramas de los árboles de dónde había salido y surgió de nuevo, con una lanza en la mano derecha. Mina entonces se fijó en que un par de alas negras sobresalían de su espalda.  
  
El muchacho alado lanzó la lanza directamente a los trolls. Éstos la esquivaron, la mayoría sin más consecuencias que un arañazo y después de atravesar todo el grupo, la lanza se clavó en el suelo.  
  
Mina no comprendía el porqué de ese ataque tan fútil, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo había infravalorado. Tan pronto como la lanza se clavó en el suelo, los arañazos que ésta había provocado en la piel de los trolls se empezaron a abrir, tornándose en heridas cada vez más grandes. Al cabo de unos minutos, los trolls cayeron en el suelo, desangrados y gimiendo de dolor.  
  
El joven descendió para recoger su arma del suelo. En ese momento las ramas en las que Mina se sostenía decidieron romperse. Por suerte el muchacho, que estaba justo debajo, la cogió antes de que cayera al suelo. Después la depositó cuidadosamente al pie del árbol y dirigió una mirada seria al goblin, que estaba paralizado por el miedo, y dirigió sus pasos, lentos pero decididos, hacia él.  
  
Desesperado, el goblin disparó sus trabucos, pero fue un ataque inútil; el joven hizo girar su lanza de manera que formó un escudo que desvió las balas. El goblin entonces tomó la decisión más sensata: huir. Pero el muchacho ya le había cogido del chaleco y lo había alzado frente a sí, de manera que se situaron cara a cara.  
  
-Por favor, por favor, suéltame... - imploró el goblin con dos surcos de  
lágrimas exageradas surgiendo de sus ojos y poniendo una carita que  
parecía más bien decir "¡No me mates, porfaaa...!" -.  
  
El joven sonrió maliciosamente y habló por primera vez desde su aparición.  
  
-¿Todavía sigues con ésas? - dijo - Groom, eres realmente patético. Sabes  
perfectamente que por más secuaces que contrates yo siempre estaré aquí  
para impedir que ataques a gente inocente... ¿Y aún así te arriesgas? No  
he visto un goblin más cabezota que tú....  
  
-¡No lo haré más, no lo haré más! - juró el goblin, de nombre Groom -  
¡Por favor, déjame marchar...!  
  
-No te preocupes por eso, te dejaré ir. - dijo el chico arrojando a Groom  
a los matorrales y añadió con cara de desprecio: - No vales la pena...  
  
Groom se incorporó torpemente y miró al joven con odio contenido. Antes de salir corriendo, ordenó a su trasgo:  
  
-¡Termina con ése de una vez y luego encárgate de los otros dos!  
  
Y tras estas palabras desapareció.  
  
Alarmados, Mina y el otro dirigieron sus miradas hacia el trasgo que se estaba enfrentando a Andracis. Mina vio con horror cómo el trasgo cogía a su amigo y lo zarandeaba en el aire antes de arrojarlo con fuerza al suelo. Andracis quedó totalmente inmóvil. Un charco de sangre empezaba a rodearle a medida que el troll se acercaba a él para rematarle.  
  
-¡Andracis! ¡NOOO! - gritó Mina desesperada e impotente -.  
  
El trasgo se paró justo al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Andracis y alzó su zarpa. Mina se cubrió los ojos con las manos, incapaz de mirar lo que creía que vendría después. Entonces se oyó un ruido, como de dos metales chocando.  
  
Mina, picada por la curiosidad, se destapó los ojos y levantó la vista.  
  
El joven desconocido se había interpuesto entre Andracis y el trasgo, reteniendo la zarpa con su lanza. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento, apartó la zarpa y con otro hizo retroceder a la bestia.  
  
El trasgo se palpó el pecho, atravesado por una cicatriz enorme, provocada por la punta de la lanza que empuñaba el muchacho con pose desafiante. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos por la rabia y arremetió contra el joven.  
  
Éste se elevó rápidamente, evitando el ataque del monstruo. A continuación, voló hacia su espalda y se aferró a su cuello. El trasgo se empezó a mover bruscamente tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero el chico se sujetaba con fuerza. En un momento en que el trasgo se movía menos, enarboló la lanza y la dirigió con fuerza hacia la nuca.  
  
El trasgo quedó paralizado al sentir la punta de la lanza atravesando su médula espinal. Pronto se quedó sin aire, pues sus pulmones habían dejado de funcionar. Luego también le falló el corazón. Finalmente, el cuerpo sin vida del trasgo cayó como un fardo pesado. El muchacho había saltado de su espalda justo a tiempo para coger a Andracis y alejarlo antes de que el troll lo aplastara.  
  
Mina corrió, tan deprisa como se lo permitía su tobillo hinchado, hacia el cuerpo inerte de Andracis, quien había sido depositado cuidadosamente en el suelo cerca del árbol. Se inclinó sobre él y comprobó que aún respiraba, pero sangraba mucho por el pecho y estaba inconsciente.  
  
-¡Andracis! - le gritó agitándolo para que se despertase - ¡Andracis!  
¿Estás bien? ¡Responde! ¡Dime algo, por el amor de Ceipheid!  
  
Pero el chico no reaccionaba. Mina, sin perder más tiempo empezó a recitar un hechizo de resurrección, pero alguien se le adelantó.  
  
El muchacho desconocido tenía ya sus manos, de las cuales surgía una brillante luz blanca, extendidas sobre el pecho de Andracis. A pesar de ello, Mina decidió colaborar y también ejerció su hechizo de resurrección sobre su amigo. Poco a poco, las heridas se fueron cerrando y dejó de sangrar. Unos minutos después, Andracis empezó a recobrar el conocimiento.  
  
-¿Te encuentras mejor? - le preguntó ella, ayudándole a incorporarse -.  
  
-Sí... Bueno, eso creo... - respondió él -.  
  
De repente, sin previo aviso, recibió un capón por parte de Mina en toda la cocorota, provocando un enorme chichón.  
  
-¡Eh! ¿¡Porqué has hecho eso...!? - le gritó él, al tiempo que una vena  
sobresalía de su frente, pero pasó rápidamente del enfado a la sorpresa  
al ver que Mina intentaba contener las lágrimas -.  
  
-¡Idiota! - le insultó ella - ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡No vuelvas a  
enfrentarte a un trasgo tú sólo! ¿¡Me oíste!?  
  
Andracis sonrió con cariño y depositó una mano sobre el hombro de Mina.  
  
-No te preocupes. - le tranquilizó - Ya todo ha pasado.. Por cierto:  
¿Quién es ése? - añadió fijándose de pronto en el muchacho del pelo  
turquesa -.  
  
-¡Ah, es verdad! - exclamó Mina acordándose de pronto del recién llegado  
- Andracis, te presento a nuestro salvador. Y a propósito, gracias por  
ayudarnos...eh...  
  
-Valteria. Valteria Ul Copt. - dijo el muchacho, adivinando la pregunta -  
Y no ha sido nada, olvídalo.  
  
-Ya, bueno... eh... estooo.... - balbució Mina al fijarse de nuevo en las  
alas negras que sobresalían de la espalda de Valteria - Oye, esas alas...  
¿No serás por casualidad...?  
  
-¿...Un dragón? - terminó la frase Valteria, adivinando de nuevo los  
pensamientos de la chica - Sí, en efecto, lo soy. Un dragón antiguo para  
ser más exactos.  
  
-¿Un dragón antiguo? - preguntó Andracis extrañado - Juraría que habían  
sido exterminados hace mucho tiempo... o al menos eso leí...  
  
-Todos excepto yo. - apuntó Valteria, triste pero a la vez con orgullo -  
Soy el último de los dragones antiguos que existen en este mundo.  
  
Los dos adolescentes se quedaron con la boca abierta sorprendidos ante aquella revelación. Habían oído historias de sus padres entablando amistad con dragones dorados (en particular con una sacerdotisa del templo del Dios Dragón de Fuego), pero eso de ver frente a sus propias narices a un dragón antiguo distaba mucho de cualquier experiencia de sus padres tratando con dragones dorados, comunes y corrientes en aquel mundo. Contemplar a Valteria era poco menos que contemplar un milagro de la naturaleza.  
  
-¿Sorprendidos? - les preguntó Valteria con una sonrisa - No me extraña.  
La mayoría de los viajeros que rescato se quedan igual de alelados cuando  
se lo digo...  
  
-¿Es a eso a lo que te dedicas? - preguntó Andracis - A rescatar  
viajeros, me refiero...  
  
-A eso - aclaró Valteria - y a guiarles fuera del bosque, para llevarles  
a Darien... previo pago de un módico precio, claro está. No me importa  
salvar el pellejo a unos pobres desgraciados una vez, pero hacerles de  
guardaespaldas hasta llegar al pueblo... Digamos que es un riesgo que  
preferiría no correr gratis...  
  
-¿Tan peligroso es éste bosque? - preguntó Mina temerosa -.  
  
-¿No me digáis que no habéis oído hablar del Bosque Maldito de Darien? -  
dijo Valteria riendo a carcajadas ante la ignorancia de los dos jóvenes -  
Ya veo que no. Bueno, jovencita, míralo de éste modo: por alguna extraña  
razón que desconocemos, hace unos diez años aproximadamente el bosque  
empezó a infestarse de trolls, trasgos y hombres-lobo salvajes. Como les  
falta territorio, la mayoría se han vuelto hostiles y atacan  
sistemáticamente a todo aquel que osa entrar en el bosque, en especial  
humanos. Algunos aprovechados, como el menda ése - añadió refiriéndose a  
Groom, el goblin - se han dedicado a domesticar a algunas de éstas  
criaturas y usarlas para asaltar a los caminantes inocentes y  
enriquecerse a su costa. Yo soy el único habitante de Darien capaz de  
atreverse a entrar y salir del bosque sin prácticamente riesgo a salir  
herido.  
  
-¿Y tú nos guiarías a través de éste bosque? - preguntó Mina ansiosa y  
con los ojos brillantes de ilusión, ante la posibilidad de ser protegida  
por un dragón antiguo tan apuesto -.  
  
-Ya lo dije antes: sí, mientras me paguéis una buena cantidad.... -  
respondió Valteria -.  
  
-Eh, un momento... - dijo Andracis desconfiado - ¿Cómo sabemos que nos  
guiarás hasta Darien y no a una muerte segura?  
  
-Muy sencillo. Si quisiera enviaros a una muerte segura, habría dejado  
que ellos - dijo el dragón señalando los restos mortales de los trolls y  
el trasgo - se encargaran de vosotros... En cambio os he salvado la vida.  
En mi opinión eso es una muestra clara de que no pretendo vuestro mal...  
  
En ese momento, desde lo más profundo del bosque, se oyó un aullido de un hombre-lobo que heló la sangre a Mina y Andracis.  
  
-Claro que si preferís quedaros aquí y arriesgaros a que os devoren las  
bestias... - añadió Valteria dándose la vuelta y desplegando sus alas, en  
ademán de irse -.  
  
-¡¡No, no, espera!! - le retuvo Andracis y suspirando resignado accedió -  
Está bien, te pagaremos, tú pon el precio....  
  
-Normalmente no hago este trabajo por menos de 200 monedas.  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEE??!! - exclamó Andracis horrorizado - ¡¿200 MONEDAS?! ¡PERO  
ESTO ES UN ROBO...!  
  
-Espera, Andracis... - le interrumpió Mina. A continuación la chica  
registró su mochila y al cabo de un rato sacó una bolsa, que contenía el  
dinero que había recibido por proteger al transportista en el camino  
hacia Zefilia unos días antes - Te doy 150 monedas ahora y no volverás a  
vernos el pelo nunca más. ¿Hacemos trato?  
  
Valteria se pensó unos minutos la oferta. Andracis no lo veía claro y miraba a su amiga con cara de preocupación, pero Mina estaba tranquila. Confiaba plenamente en su habilidad para los negocios, en parte heredada de su madre, en parte aprendida de su tía.  
  
-¡Hecho! - accedió el dragón finalmente, arrebatándole a Mina la bolsa de  
las manos y metiéndosela en el bolsillo interior del chaleco. A  
continuación añadió, desplegando sus alas y echando a volar: - ¡Seguidme!  
  
Mina se apresuró a seguir a Valteria y Andracis hizo otro tanto corriendo en pos de su amiga a la vez que le gritaba:  
  
-¡Eeeeh! ¡Mina, espérame....!  
  
* * *  
  
Tras apenas diez minutos de marcha, Mina, Andracis y Valteria llegaron a los límites del bosque. Desde donde se hallaban podían contemplar una preciosa vista panorámica del pueblo. Era bastante pequeño, con una única calle que la atravesaba y estaba conectada con la carretera de acceso principal. Casi todo eran casas pequeñitas, de no más de 2 pisos (excepto la casa del gobernador local, que tenía tres), cada una de las cuales tenía su chimenea que expulsaba humo constantemente.  
  
-Parece acogedor. - observó Andracis -.  
  
-Psé, bueno, no es como Zefilia, pero no está nada mal. - dijo Mina -.  
  
-¿Habéis estado en Zefilia? - preguntó Valteria con interés -.  
  
-Venimos precisamente de allí. - afirmó Andracis -.  
  
-¡De hecho yo nací allí! - presumió Mina -.  
  
Valteria dirigió la mirada, nostálgico, a su pueblo natal.  
  
-Los pueblos son siempre bonitos y acogedores. - dijo - Pero enseguida te  
cansas de estar siempre en el mismo sitio. Me dais tanta envidia...  
Seguro que habéis estado viajando por muchos sitios interesantes. Lo que  
yo daría por ver las tierras más allá de mi pueblo, más allá de la  
barrera incluso....  
  
Andracis y Mina le miraron sin comprender. Valteria, al sentirse observado, se llevó una mano a la nuca y dijo riendo para disimular:  
  
-¡Pero bueno, supongo que mis problemas no os interesan mucho! ¡Ja, ja,  
ja! En fin - añadió reanudando la marcha - sigamos...  
  
-¿Adónde nos llevas? - preguntó Mina - Ya hemos salido del bosque...  
  
-Os dije que os guiaría hasta Darien y eso es lo que haré. - respondió  
Valteria sin girarse - Venid, os llevaré al taller de mi madre...  
  
-¿De tu madre? - preguntó Andracis -.  
  
-Sí. Ella tiene un negocio de venta de jarrones y mazas. - aclaró el  
dragón - Hace los mejores jarrones a este lado de la barrera. - añadió  
orgulloso - Por cierto, os agradecería que le comprarais alguno..  
llevamos unos meses sin vender nada y...  
  
Mina y Andracis miraron a Valteria con sendas gotas de sudor resbalando por sus frentes. Andracis pensaba: 'Qué morro, nos cobra un ojo de la cara por llevarnos a Darien y encima quiere que compremos un estúpido jarrón....'  
  
-Claro que si no lo hacéis me veré obligado a... digamos, devolveros al  
bosque... - amenazó Valteria, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de  
Andracis -.  
  
-¡Oh, no te preocupes! - le dijo éste, sudando nervioso - ¡Si tenemos  
dinero de sobras! Je, je, je, je...  
  
Sonriendo satisfecho, el dragón se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Mina y Andracis lo siguieron con cara de resignación.  
  
Poco después llegaron frente a una de las muchas casitas de Darien. Ésta tenía además un escaparate en el que se exhibían al público las maravillas que realizaba la dueña con su torno de alfarero, recién acabadas y pintadas. Eran unas vasijas exquisitamente decoradas. Al verlas, Mina comprendió porqué Valteria decía que eran las mejores de aquel lado de la barrera.  
  
En los escalones de la entrada había un hombre-zorro, de pelaje rojizo, más o menos de la misma altura que Mina, con un parche cubriendo el lugar donde debiera estar su ojo izquierdo. En esos momentos estaba ataviado con un delantal rosa y barría los escalones con una escoba de cerdas desgastadas por los años de uso. Al verle, Mina se asustó y se refugió detrás de Valteria.  
  
-¡Eh, tranquila, no pasa nada! - le tranquilizó él - Es totalmente  
inofensivo. Se llama Jiras y trabaja para mi madre.  
  
El tal Jiras, al oír la conversación, levantó la vista. Al ver que el joven hijo de su patrona había regresado, sonrió y le saludó.  
  
-¡Bienvenido de nuevo, amo Valgaarv!  
  
-¿Valgaarv? - preguntó Mina extrañada - ¿No decías que te llamabas  
Valteria? - y añadió amenazadoramente: - ¿O acaso intentas pegárnosla?  
  
-No, no, os he dicho la verdad. - dijo Valteria con una gota de sudor  
resbalando por su frente - Lo que pasa es que Jiras se empeña en llamarme  
así, aunque no entiendo porqué...  
  
Mientras la discusión se desarrollaba, Jiras había entrado por unos segundos en casa, llamando a su patrona a voz de grito.  
  
-¡¡Eh, Jefa!! ¡El amo Valgaarv ya está aquí!  
  
Volvió poco después junto a una mujer, de largos cabellos rubios que caían en abanico por su espalda, y unos grandes ojos azules que miraban a su hijo seriamente. Vestía un vestido rosa con volantes, (demasiado cursi, en opinión de Mina) encima del cual llevaba una capa blanca con ribetes púrpuras, atada con un grueso lazo azul. Sus manos, apoyadas en las caderas en jarra, estaban cubiertas por unos guantes cortos blancos y calzaba unas botas igualmente blancas. También era blanca la cofia que reposaba sobre su cabeza. De sus orejas pendían unos voluminosos pendientes dorados y azules y su frente estaba adornada por una diadema con una esferita azul en el centro.  
  
-¡Hola, Mamá! - saludó Valteria sonriente y añadió señalando a Mina y a  
Andracis - ¡Mira, me he encontrado a éstos en el bosque! Groom les había  
atacado...  
  
Los dos hechiceros asintieron, pero la madre de Valteria no parecía estar escuchando. Había cerrado sus ojos y cruzado los brazos encima de su pecho, todavía seria.  
  
-Y están muy pero que muy interesados en tus jarrones. - y dijo  
amenazadoramente a los dos jóvenes: - ¿Verdad, chicos?  
  
Mina y Andracis volvieron a asentir, con sendas gotas de sudor resbalando por sus frentes, mientras la madre de Valteria seguía en la misma pose de antes, con una vena resaltando en su frente.  
  
-¿No es una buena noticia, Mamá? ¿Eh? - insistió el joven dragón al ver  
que su madre no decía nada -.  
  
Finalmente, tras suspirar para controlar su estado de ánimo, la mujer habló:  
  
-Val, hijo... ¿No te has olvidado de algo?  
  
Valteria miró, extrañado, a su madre con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Intentó hacer memoria rápidamente, pero parecía que ya había hecho todas sus tareas antes de salir de casa: había limpiado las tazas del desayuno, colgado el cartel de "ABIERTO", sacado la basura, hecho sus camas.. no, que él supiera no se había olvidado de nada.  
  
Mientras meditaba, su madre se le había acercado por detrás. De repente, puso sus puños cerrados sobre las sienes del muchacho y las apretó fuertemente con los nudillos.  
  
-¡¡CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE CADA VEZ QUE DESPLIEGUES LAS ALAS TE  
QUITES EL CHALECO PRIMERO!!¡¡ESTOY HARTA DE TENER QUE COSER LOS AGUJEROS  
CADA DOS POR TRES!!¡¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VUELVAS A HACERLO TE LOS COSERÁS  
TÚ...!!  
  
Consignas de ese tipo siguió despotricando la buena mujer, mientras su hijo suplicaba clemencia a causa del insoportable dolor en las sienes, y Jiras, Mina y Andracis contemplaban la escena sudando de vergüenza ajena.  
  
-Esteee... deben excusar al amo Valgaarv... - se disculpó Jiras en nombre  
de Valteria - La jefa tiene mucho carácter...  
  
-No, si no pasa nada... - dijo Mina con una sonrisita nerviosa - Si ya  
estoy acostumbrada a escenas como ésta... - añadió al recordar las  
cientos de escenas familiares protagonizadas por sus progenitores, en las  
que el padre casi siempre acababa sufriendo las consecuencias de la ira  
de su madre -.  
  
Y Mina suspiró pesadamente, preguntándose si todas las madres a este lado de la barrera eran igual de brutas...  
  
* * *  
  
Media hora después, la madre de Valteria servía algo de té recién hecho en las tazas de Mina y Andracis, mientras que el propio Valteria cosía, resignado, los agujeros de su chaleco sentado en una butaca aparte. Jiras también estaba presente en aquella reunión, sorbiendo té de su propia taza.  
  
-¿Así que usted es Filia Ul Copt? - preguntó Mina antes de darle un sorbo  
a su té - Mis padres alguna vez me hablaron de usted, pero jamás me  
mencionaron que viviese aquí...  
  
-Normal. - dijo Filia tras sorber su té - Nunca les dije dónde vivía. No  
me lo preguntaron y aunque lo hubiesen hecho, no se lo habría dicho;  
prefería estar tranquila, cuidando de mi hijo y de mi tienda, sin que me  
hicieran una visita sorpresa. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?  
  
-Me temo que sí... - dijo Mina sudando de vergüenza ajena al recordar que  
todas las salidas con sus padres siempre habían acabado con el lugar que  
visitaban completamente destrozado -.  
  
En ese momento una figura, embutida en un delantal de color rosa (Andracis juraría que era el mismo que vestía Jiras hace un rato, sólo que en talla extra grande) apareció de la cocina con una bandeja llena de pastas para el té. Era un troll, de piel verdosa, muy alto y corpulento como era habitual en su especie. Al igual que Jiras era tuerto del ojo izquierdo, sólo que en vez de cubrirse el ojo malo con un parche, tenía una especie de joya insertada en la cuenca del susodicho ojo. Mina se quedó paralizada ante aquella aparición.  
  
-¿Os apetecen unas pastas? - preguntó amablemente el troll -.  
  
Entonces ocurrió el desastre: Mina empezó a chillar nerviosa y a repartir mandobles con su espada a diestro y siniestro, tirando la mesa y todo lo que había encima (que incluía la tetera todavía llena, las tazas. y las pastas que el troll acababa de traer). Después se refugió en los brazos de un no menos confundido Andracis, lloriqueando.  
  
-¡¡Que no se acerque a miiii....!! - dijo entre sollozos -.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa, amo Valgaarv? - preguntó el troll a Valteria, quien seguía  
concentrado en su tarea de costura, ajeno a lo que había ocurrido -  
¿Acaso no le gustan las pastas?  
  
-No te lo tomes como algo personal, Gaubros. - le respondió el dragón -  
Es que ella fue atacada por trolls de Groom y, claro, está asustada.... Y  
Mina - añadió dirigiéndose a la todavía sollozante hechicera - no tienes  
de qué preocuparte, también él trabaja para Mamá.  
  
Mina, ya más tranquila, dejó de sollozar y se desprendió de los brazos de Andracis al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas. Jiras levantó de nuevo la mesa y ayudó a su jefa a poner un poco de orden, mientras Gaubros recogía la bandeja del suelo y se retiraba a la cocina, al tiempo que pensaba: 'Seguro que se ha puesto así porque le he echado demasiado azúcar...'  
  
-Madre mía, cómo se nota que eres hija de Reena y Gaudy... - murmuró  
Filia después de recoger todo el estropicio que había provocado Mina -  
Ah, y hablando de ellos: ¿Qué tal están?  
  
-Oh, bien... Bueno, discutiendo siempre, sobretodo a la hora de la  
comida... - dijo Mina - La que no está demasiado bien es su madre. -  
añadió señalando a Andracis - Está gravemente enferma.  
  
-¿En serio? - preguntó Filia mirando a Andracis con cara de preocupación  
- ¿Y qué tiene?  
  
-Es mejor que se lo explique desde el principio - respondió éste tras  
dejar su taza encima de la mesa -.  
  
Durante los siguientes minutos, Andracis le explicó con todo detalle cómo hace unos años su madre empezó a manifestar los primeros síntomas de una enfermedad que se agravaría con el tiempo, cómo su padre le pidió que fuera en busca de Reena Invers para que le ayudase a encontrar la Biblia Clair original (y con ella, con suerte, un remedio para la extraña enfermedad de su madre) y cómo finalmente se unió a Mina para ir hacia las montañas de Kaatar, donde la Biblia Clair estaba oculta desde hacía años. Para cuando el joven hechicero concluyó su relato, Valteria ya había terminado de coser los agujeros de su chaleco y se había unido a los demás en la mesa.  
  
-Así que por eso llegasteis aquí. - dijo Filia meditabunda - Porque  
Darien y su bosque son lugares de paso obligatorio para llegar a las  
montañas de Kaatar.  
  
-Así es. - afirmaron Andracis y Mina al unísono -.  
  
-Hum... Conozco ese lugar... y también a quien lo custodia, Milgazia -  
continuó Filia tras unos minutos de pausa - Él era uno de los más  
ancianos en el antiguo templo de Ragardia, es decir, la Diosa Dragón de  
Agua. Cuando ésta fue destruida por Gaarv, la mitad de los dragones del  
templo, incluido Milgazia, se refugiaron en las montañas de Kaatar y  
decidieron custodiar la Biblia Clair, la memoria viva de Ragardia. La  
otra mitad desapareció. Algunos dicen que Gaarv los mató. Otros que  
simplemente se desperdigaron por el mundo y ahora viven vaya uno a saber  
dónde...  
  
Hizo una pausa para sorber algo de té y siguió.  
  
-El caso es que al final tu madre, Reena Invers, - dijo dirigiéndose a  
Mina - consiguió acceder a la Biblia Clair y adquirir conocimientos que  
más adelante le permitirían derrotar a Fibrizo. Lamentablemente parece  
ser que cuando ella acabó de consultarla, Gaarv apareció en el plano  
donde se ocultaba y tras una lucha contra Aqua, una de las encarnaciones  
de Ragardia, el lugar quedó destruido y la Biblia Clair sellada para  
siempre. Así que me temo que vuestra búsqueda ha sido infructuosa...  
  
Mina y Andracis se miraron y agacharon la cabeza desilusionados. Todas las esperanzas que habían puesto en la Biblia Clair para curar a la madre de Andracis se habían desvanecido en apenas un instante. Pero Filia aún no había terminado de hablar:  
  
-No obstante - dijo - aún os queda una posibilidad...  
  
Tras decir éstas palabras, la dragona se acercó a las estanterías que adornaban la pared del salón, cogió un pergamino y lo desplegó encima de la mesa, después de despejarla. El pergamino resultó ser un detallado mapa geográfico de la zona comprendida entre Zefilia y Zoana, ambos reinos inclusive.  
  
-¿Veis esto? - dijo señalando un lugar en el mapa - En este lugar se  
hallaba antes la ciudad de Sailon...  
  
-¿Sailon? - preguntó Mina con curiosidad - Alguna vez he oído hablar de  
ella. ¿No era esa ciudad que fue destruida por los demonios hace....? -  
se rascó la cabeza intentando recordar cuando tuvo lugar aquel  
acontecimiento- A ver... ¿Cuánto hace de aquello?  
  
-Quince años. - dijo de repente Andracis - Me acuerdo perfectamente  
porque poco tiempo después mi madre enfermó. Fue algo terrible.. -  
recordó tristemente - Hasta aquel entonces, Sailon había sido la capital  
de la magia blanca. Un lugar donde los demonios no podían acceder, pues  
estaba protegido por una fuerte barrera mágica, cuyo origen aún se  
desconoce.. Fue un reino muy próspero y su gobernante, el Príncipe  
Philionel de Sailon, un líder respetado por sus súbditos y otros reinos  
vecinos, promovió su política de la no-violencia...  
  
-Pero el reino tenía serios problemas internos, especialmente por la  
intriga y las traiciones que se habían forjado en torno a la familia de  
Philionel. - continuó Valteria - Primero el asesinato de su esposa y la  
marcha de su hija mayor, luego dos intentos de atentado contra él, el  
primero perpetrado por su hermano Randy y el segundo por su sobrino  
Alfred, quien había hecho un pacto con dos demonios... Pero la gota que  
colmó el vaso fue la desaparición de su hija menor. Eso destrozó a  
Philionel; se retiró definitivamente de la política y le pasó el testigo  
a su hermano Christopher, quien no supo mantener a los demonios alejados  
del reino. La ciudad fue tomada y más tarde destruida. - ante la cara de  
asombro de los demás, sonrió y dijo: - ¿Qué pasa? También yo he leído  
libros de historia respecto al tema...  
  
-El caso - intervino de nuevo Filia - es que parece ser que en el Gran  
Templo Sagrado de Sailon, los sacerdotes escondieron una de las muchas  
copias de la Biblia Clair...y hay quienes dicen que es una transcripción  
íntegra del original.... - y añadió con una gran sonrisa: - A falta de la  
auténtica, creo que esa copia podría veniros al pelo.  
  
Los rostros de Mina y Andracis volvieron a iluminarse de esperanza; si encontrasen esa copia entre las ruinas de la ciudad, probablemente encontrarían lo que buscaban sin correr demasiado riesgos... y además en bastante menos tiempo del esperado, pues la antigua ciudad de Sailon estaba mucho más cerca de Darien que las montañas de Kaatar.  
  
-¡Entonces no perdamos más tiempo! - dijo Mina con determinación -  
¡Vayamos en busca de esa copia de la Biblia Clair!  
  
-¡No tan deprisa! - la interrumpió Filia - Si la ciudad fue conquistada y  
destruida por los demonios, fácil es que el lugar esté infestado de  
ellos. - y a continuación dijo, dirigiéndose a su hijo: - Valteria,  
deberías ir con ellos.  
  
De la impresión, Valteria se quedó con cara de bobo, mirando con estupor a su madre. ¡Después de tantos años dándole largas para que no se marchara de casa, por fin ella le dejaba ir de viaje! Estuvo a punto de pellizcarse para asegurarse de que lo que había oído no era un sueño, pero en vez de eso simplemente preguntó:  
  
-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Significa eso que ya me consideras lo  
suficientemente maduro para ir de aventuras?  
  
-No, todavía no puedo considerarte maduro. Además eres un descuidado,  
sobretodo en cuanto a tu ropa se refiere...  
  
Ante aquella respuesta tan tajante por parte de su madre, Valteria perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo del corte.  
  
-Sin embargo sí te considero una persona responsable. - continuó Filia  
mirándole con ojos tiernos - Y también te has hecho muy fuerte. Eso es lo  
que necesitan estos chicos: una persona responsable y fuerte que sepa  
protegerles y cuidar de ellos...  
  
-Mamá.... - dijo Valteria, conmovido - ¿Y qué hay de ti?  
  
-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. - respondió Filia haciendo como que no le  
daba importancia - Tengo a Jiras y a Gaubros, ellos me harán compañía..  
  
-Valteria, por favor. - le rogó Mina al indeciso dragón antiguo,  
cogiéndole de ambas manos - Tú puedes sernos de mucha ayuda. Cuando me  
salvaste a mí y a Andracis de los secuaces de Groom.... fue algo  
fantástico, realmente sabes luchar bien. Ven con nosotros, te lo ruego.  
Anda, hazlo por mí....  
  
Al decir esta última frase, Mina puso su mejor carita de pena, con los ojos brillantes y suplicantes. Valteria se la quedó mirando unos instantes, con aquellos ojos ámbar tan bonitos que casi hicieron a Mina enrojecer de nuevo. Después cerró los ojos, sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmativamente, lo que podría interpretarse por un sí.  
  
Mina, visiblemente emocionada e ilusionada, se lanzó sobre Valteria y lo abrazó muy cariñosamente. Al darse entonces cuenta de lo que había hecho, rápidamente se apartó de él y tosió un poco para disimular. Valteria quedó simplemente algo confundido, pero Andracis, que lo había estado observando todo, parecía un poco molesto.  
  
-En fin - dijo Filia cambiando de tema - creo que lo mejor es que os  
quedéis aquí a pasar la noche... Gaubros podrá preparar hoy la cena y..  
¡Mina! ¿Qué haces? ¡Sal de debajo de la mesa ahora mismo!  
  
* * *  
  
Aquella noche, Mina no pudo dormir. Estaba nerviosa ante la expectativa de poder encontrar la Biblia Clair después de tantos días de caminata. Además también estaba ilusionada por el inesperado acoplamiento de Valteria al grupo...  
  
De repente se lo imaginó, con el pecho descubierto y las alas desplegadas, sonriéndola y mirándola con esos ojos tan hermosos e intrigantes. Se sonrojó un poco y se rió para sí.  
  
-¿No puedes dormir? - preguntó una voz debajo de ella -.  
  
Mina se asomó al borde de su litera y miró abajo, hacia la litera inferior donde se suponía que Andracis dormía. Y allí estaba él, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento mucho, de verdad. - se disculpó Mina  
poniendo una mano en su nuca y sacando la lengua -.  
  
-Da lo mismo. - dijo Andracis - Tampoco yo podía dormir de todos modos.  
  
-¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Mina con curiosidad -.  
  
-En que pronto encontraré la Biblia Clair... y podré curar a mi madre...  
- dijo Andracis en respuesta a la pregunta -.  
  
-Sí. Es genial ¿verdad? - corroboró la chica - Sobretodo con Valteria a  
nuestro lado - añadió sonrojándose -.  
  
-Pues eso es lo que me preocupa. - dijo él poniendo mala cara - La  
verdad, no sé porque te hace tanta ilusión. Vamos, ni que te gustara..  
  
-¿Y porqué no iba a gustarme? - le respondió ella algo molesta - Es alto,  
guapo, tiene un cuerpo de impacto...  
  
-Venga ya, no creo que sea para tanto.  
  
-Pues claro que no lo crees. Tú eres un tío... ¿O es que no te van las  
tías? - preguntó ella con picardía -.  
  
Ante aquella pregunta, Andracis no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
-¡Pues claro que me gustan las chicas, Mina! ¡Vaya una pregunta más  
tonta! En cualquier caso, lo que me has dicho sólo demuestra que a ti  
sólo te interesa Valteria por su físico...  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad! También es valiente, gentil, amable.... - empezó a  
enumerar Mina -.  
  
-...Y avaricioso, y chantajista también... - terminó Andracis - ¡Venga,  
Mina, sé más realista!  
  
-Andracis, también tú deberías comprenderle. Si nos chantajeó para  
comprar un jarrón a su madre es porque la pobre no vendía desde hacía  
días ¿O es que lo habías olvidado? Y en cuanto a lo de avaricioso,  
hombre....el que más, el que menos...  
  
-Aún así no me fío...  
  
-Ya sé lo que te pasa... ¡estás celoso!  
  
Andracis enrojeció todavía más que la vez anterior al verse descubierto, pero a pesar de ello trató de disimular.  
  
-¿Ce...celoso yo? ¡Ja! ¿Y porqué debería estarlo...?  
  
-Vamos, Andracis, no tienes porqué ocultármelo... sé exactamente lo que  
sientes... - dijo Mina con ternura y alargando una mano hacia su  
compañero. Tras esto y unos minutos de pausa en los que Andracis no dejó  
de ponerse colorado, añadió: - ¡Estás celoso porque crees que con  
Valteria cerca ya no te prestaré atención y no podrás aprender de mi  
talento para la magia!  
  
Aquella frase casi hizo que el muchacho se cayera de la cama del corte.  
  
-Pero no tienes porqué preocuparte. - le tranquilizó Mina - Que él esté  
no significa que no vaya a enseñarte mis secretos. Lo único que pasará es  
que ahora tendré que enseñar a dos personas a la vez... En fin - terminó  
- será mejor que durmamos de una vez. ¡Buenas noches!  
  
-Este... Sí, eso, Buenas noches... - respondió Andracis todavía un poco  
cortado -.  
  
Ya había visto en su primer encuentro en la taberna y en los días sucesivos que Mina era algo orgullosa. Pero aquello era mucho más que ser orgullosa.  
  
'Ésta muchacha no tiene abuela.....', pensó antes de sucumbir al sueño.  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras tanto, Filia miraba al cielo tachonado de estrellas desde su pequeño balconcito, en su habitación. Lloraba amargamente pero en silencio, recordando a alguien a quien no veía desde hace años... y a alguien a quien no llegó a conocer....  
  
No sabía que una sombra oscura la miraba tristemente en la distancia.  
  
Suspiró amargamente antes de desaparecer, dejando de nuevo a Filia en su soledad.  
  
Continuará... en el Capítulo 3.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~? Nota de Amber: Cada vez son más en el grupo... ¿Qué pasará ahora que Valteria se ha unido a los demás? ¿Qué encontrarán en las ruinas de Sailon? ¿Y quién es el misterioso personaje que espiaba a Filia? (Sale Silver Lady con un cartel que pone: "ES XELLOS!!" y Amber se lo estampa en la cara por chivata..)  
  
Bueno, si tienen algo que decirme, ya saben: almudenmumu@yahoo.es  
  
Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, muchas gracias a Galatea por su review ^_^ ¡Y los demás, no seais vagos y haced como ella! ¬_¬ 


	4. Hacia las ruinas de Sailon

Capítulo 3: Hacia las ruinas de Sailon  
  
El día siguiente amaneció claro y despejado. Ya desde las primeras horas de la mañana, el Sol lucía en todo su esplendor, como corresponde al llamado "Astro Rey"..... Nuestros jóvenes aventureros se habían levantado temprano, cuando a duras penas acababa de amanecer. Filia les había llenado las mochilas con comida y agua suficiente para un par de días y le había dado su mapa a Valteria.  
  
Fue al ver a su hijo ya listo para partir cuando tuvo un único momento de debilidad: sin poderlo evitar, le abrazó fuertemente, como intentando impedir, una vez más, que se marchara. Y allí, abrazada contra su pecho, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Valteria abrazó a su vez a su madre, para consolarla. Quedaron así durante unos instantes hasta que el dragón apartó gentilmente a Filia.  
  
-No te preocupes, Mamá. Estaré bien. - le aseguró -.  
-No lo dudo..... - dijo Filia secándose rápidamente las lágrimas -  
Procura cuidar bien de ellos ¿Entendido? - y a continuación añadió,  
dirigiéndose a Mina y Andracis: - Y en cuanto a vosotros: os deseo  
mucha suerte.  
-Muchas gracias, Filia. - agradeció Mina con una amplia sonrisa -  
¡Hala, gente, que nos vamos! - anunció entonces a los demás -.  
-¡Adiós, Srta. Ul Copt! - se despidió Andracis a la par que  
comenzaba a caminar en pos de la hechicera -.  
-¡Adiós, chicos! - dijo a su vez Filia - ¡Y tened cuidado!  
-¡Adiós Mina y Andracis! ¡Vuelva pronto, amo Valgaarv! - dijeron  
Jiras y Gaubros al unísono -.  
  
Valteria no dijo nada. Simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y siguió a sus otros dos compañeros de viaje, hacia el camino que les llevaría a la mayor de sus aventuras.  
  
Filia contemplaba impotente cómo su hijo se hacía cada vez más pequeñito, a medida que se alejaba por la carretera. Mientras una suave brisa soplaba revolviendo sus hermosos cabellos, dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.  
  
'Por favor, Dios Ceipheid.....', rogó para sí. 'Protege a éstos chicos durante su viaje. y haz que le encuentren y lo traigan de nuevo a casa.....'  
  
* * *  
  
A medida que atravesaban el Bosque Maldito de Darien sin ningún problema, Mina, Andracis y Valteria estaban siendo vigilados en todo momento por alguien. Alguien que se hacía invisible entre la espesura del bosque.  
  
Un hijo de las tinieblas que había escuchado el ruego de Filia y velaba por la seguridad de los tres adolescentes. Sus ojos felinos brillaron un instante en la oscuridad antes de desaparecer de nuevo.  
  
Él a su vez, sin que se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba siendo vigilado en todo momento por otro ser. Un animal temido por aquellos que se encontraba a su paso. Una criatura normal a primera vista, pero que escondía bajo su piel un ser poderoso, un enemigo a tener en cuenta.....  
  
El lobo blanco echó a correr a través del bosque cuando vio desaparecer al ser a quien vigilaba.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Mina y sus camaradas pararon a comer en el restaurante de una ciudad llamada Belflinia, llevaban ya unos tres días de viaje. Habían llegado bastante tarde, sobre las 9 de la noche, y Mina no había parado de protestar hasta que pisaron los escalones del restaurante. Después de lograr acomodarse en una mesa cercana a la ventana, la chica pidió todo lo que se le antojó (que no fue otra cosa que todo lo que había en la carta) y, como era de esperar, nada más servirla, empezó a devorarlo todo a una velocidad pasmosa, al tiempo que los clientes del restaurante la miraban con caras en las que se mezclaba el estupor y la vergüenza.  
  
En realidad debería decir que "los" miraban, pues Andracis también imitaba a Mina en sus maneras al comer. Si bien es cierto que su padre le había advertido sobre los modales en la mesa de los Gabriev-Invers y que éstos malos hábitos alimenticios eran contagiosos, durante su viaje con Mina había descubierto que era en realidad una cuestión de supervivencia; aquel que conviviese con una Invers estaba condenado a alcanzar o superar su velocidad de masticado si no quería morir de inanición.....  
  
Valteria era el único del grupo que se resistía a adquirir tan penoso y poco educado hábito y simplemente se limitaba a sorber té de su taza, al tiempo que un enorme gotón asomaba por su frente al ver a sus dos compañeros pelearse por un filete. El espectáculo era más que lamentable, de eso no había duda (para que se hagan una idea, cada uno de los contendientes agarraba con los dientes un extremo del filete, al tiempo que intentaba alejar al otro usando los cubiertos como espadas), pero no era en realidad lo que preocupaba. Desde que salieron de Darien tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien los vigilaba. Hasta el momento había tenido esa sensación mientras atravesaba las calles de las ciudades que visitaban y desaparecía en cuanto se daba la vuelta o en cuanto decidía investigar una esquina, para ver únicamente a un mendigo pidiendo limosna o a un gato huyendo calle abajo.  
  
Al principio no daba importancia a esas sensaciones, porque pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas. Y aunque se daban con bastante frecuencia, Valteria lo atribuyó al hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a ver grandes multitudes.  
  
Pero aquella vez era distinto.  
  
Esta vez notaba una presencia extraña, justo detrás de él. Esa presencia hacía que le recorriese un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Se giró un instante para comprobar lo que percibían sus instintos, pero como siempre no vio nada anormal; no se veían más que los demás clientes del restaurante y las camareras que iban y venían llevando los pedidos y lo único que tenía detrás era un hombre cubierto por una capa oscura con capucha, que tapaba su pelo.  
  
-¡Eh, Valteria! ¡Juuujuuu! ¿Hay alguien en casa?  
  
La voz de Mina llamándole (había conseguido el filete tras la dura pelea contra Andracis y se preocupó al ver a Valteria tan absorto) lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¿Hum? - dijo dirigiendo la vista de nuevo a sus compañeros -.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Val? - le preguntó Mina - Estás como ido.  
-Pues..... - Valteria se lo pensó unos minutos. ¿Debería decírselo  
a sus compañeros.....o no darle importancia al asunto y callárselo?  
Finalmente optó por la primera opción - Ya sé que no me vais a  
creer pero..... desde que salimos de Darien he tenido la sensación  
de que alguien nos seguía.....  
-¿Que nos seguían? - preguntó Andracis -.  
-Sí, bueno..... el caso es que cada vez que estamos en algún pueblo  
o ciudad esa sensación se intensifica, hasta el punto en que puedo  
incluso..... sentir a nuestro perseguidor muy cerca. pero en cuanto  
me doy la vuelta..... nada. Es como si se volatilizara.  
-¿Te pasa muy a menudo?  
-Siempre, desde que salimos de Darien, ya os digo..... Sin ir más  
lejos, ahora mismo estoy sintiendo esa presencia justo detrás de  
mí.....  
  
El hombre que había detrás de él, el de la capa y capucha oscuras, soltó un respingo inaudible. Segundos después pareció entrarle mucha prisa por marcharse y se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, justo en el momento en que la camarera que le atendía le llevaba su pedido.  
  
-Señor, le traigo su té. - dijo mostrando la bandeja con la taza de  
té recién hecho -.  
-Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo. - dijo el encapuchado con voz  
amable, pero firme - Acabo de recordar que tengo algo muy  
importante que hacer, así que me voy......  
-Pero.....¡si no ha pagado! - objetó la camarera -.  
  
Sin mediar palabra, el hombre sacó una pequeña bolsa y la tiró encima de la mesa, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la salida. La camarera abrió la bolsa y contó su contenido.  
  
-Pero señor - dijo sacando unas cuantas de las monedas que había -  
aquí hay diez oros..... y el té vale tres de plata y dos de  
bronce..... - se sobresaltó al ver que el cliente salía hacia la  
calle y corrió tras él - ¡Eh! ¡Espere! ¡Señor.....!  
  
Pero cuando la chica salió del restaurante no vio a nadie. Miró en los alrededores pero no encontró ni rastro del cliente que acababa de salir. Era como si el hombre hubiera desaparecido por completo.  
  
Mientras esto pasaba, los tres aventureros discutían acerca de lo que Valteria había presentido en los últimos días de marcha, ajenos a lo que acababa de suceder a espaldas suyas.  
  
-¡Bah! ¡Habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas! - concluyó Mina volviendo  
a poner su atención en la comida que había en la mesa - ¡No le des  
más vueltas!  
-¡Eh! ¡Oye, que esa salchicha estaba en mi lado de la mesa! -  
protestó Andracis al ver que Mina ya estaba quitándole la comida  
otra vez -.  
-Te recuerdo que la mesa es de todos, así que también lo es la  
comida..... - replicó ella -.  
-Tú lo has dicho: es de todos y no solo tuya.  
-¿Ah, sí?  
-¡Sí!  
  
Y de nuevo los dos adolescentes volvieron a enzarzarse en una pelea por la comida, mientras los clientes volvían a mirarles con evidentes caras de vergüenza ajena y Valteria, indiferente, daba un par de sorbos a su taza de té.  
  
'Quizás Mina tenga razón', pensó el dragón antiguo. 'Pero por si acaso permaneceré alerta.....'  
  
* * *  
  
Afortunadamente para Valteria, los siguientes días de viaje fueron en general muy tranquilos (salvando cuando paraban para comer, momento en el cual Mina y Andracis se peleaban de lo lindo, y cuando a veces se les cruzaba una banda de bandidos, en cuyo caso Mina se ponía a perseguirlos al tiempo que los chicos corrían tras ella para evitar el inminente homicidio). La presencia extraña que había sentido en los días pasados parecía haber dejado de seguirlos y ya faltaban muy pocos días para llegar a las ruinas de Sailon. Sólo algo les impedía seguir adelante......  
  
-Andracis, no seas tonto, la ruta de tierra es más segura..... -  
dijo Mina señalando la susodicha ruta -.  
-Ya, dirás que es más seguro encontrarte con bandidos a los que  
pegarles una paliza ¿no? - dijo el muchacho sarcástico - Yo voto  
por la ruta río abajo, es más rápida.....  
-¡De eso nada! ¡Yo soy la jefa de esta expedición y yo tomaré las  
decisiones!  
-¿Cómo que la jefa de la expedición? ¡Te recuerdo que soy yo el que  
busca la Biblia Clair.....!  
-¡Bien, se acabó, basta ya los dos!  
  
Valteria, harto ya de discutir, se plantó entre los dos contendientes y les arrebató el mapa, manteniéndolo en alto para que ninguno pudiera alcanzarlo.  
  
-Si seguimos en este plan llegaremos a Sailon cuando nos salgan  
canas. - añadió - Y como ninguno de vosotros dará su brazo a  
torcer, lo decidiremos a suertes: pensaré en un número del 1 al 20  
y el que más se acerque decidirá la ruta. ¿De acuerdo?  
  
A falta de una mejor solución, Mina y Andracis se encogieron de hombros, lo que Valteria interpretó como un sí. Se concentró unos minutos y cuando escogió el número, les indicó que podían empezar a adivinar.  
  
-El 15.  
-El 18.  
-Pues casi, Mina: era el 16. - dijo Val - Pero como ves se ha  
acercado más Andracis, así que iremos por la ruta río abajo.  
  
Resignada, aunque de mala gana, Mina ayudó a sus amigos a construir una balsa con los troncos de los árboles cercanos para poder navegar río abajo.  
  
* * *  
  
Apenas había pasado una hora cuando terminaron de fletar la balsa y asegurarse de que flotaba bien en las aguas cristalinas del río. Tras eso, los tres montaron en la balsa y navegaron a favor de la corriente.  
  
Durante un tiempo, no pasó nada importante. Las aguas eran tranquilas y fácilmente practicables. Además la corriente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para impulsarlos sin que tuvieran que remar mucho. Eso permitió que Mina iniciara una charla tranquila con Valteria, quien la escuchaba sonriente. Andracis se mantuvo al margen, aunque de vez en cuando los miraba, no sin cierta envidia.  
  
Sin embargo, a medida que se iban acercando a la antigua ciudad de Sailon, el ambiente se volvía cada vez más tétrico. Los luminosos robles y pinos eran sustituidos paulativamente, primero por sauces llorones y otros árboles de ambiente húmedo y después por restos de árboles muertos o quemados. Eso, añadido a ciertos ruidos extraños que surgían del bosque, ponían los pelos de punta a nuestros aventureros.  
  
Pero aún más espeluznante fue un ser que en esos momentos nadaba por las aguas debajo de la balsa. En un momento dado, Mina vio una parte del cuerpo del monstruo (que no pudo identificar) y dio un respingo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Mina? - preguntó Andracis preocupado -.  
-A..... Allí. - tartamudeó Mina señalando una parte del río por  
donde había visto asomarse a la criatura -. He visto algo......  
-¿El qué? - preguntó Valteria -.  
-No.....no lo sé pero he visto que se asomaba..... - dio un nuevo  
respingo al ver asomar de nuevo una parte del monstruo y gritó  
señalándolo: - ¡Mirad! ¡Allí va otra vez!  
  
Esta vez los chicos sí que vieron asomar una de las partes del monstruo. Luego de contemplarlo, ambos empezaron a palidecer.  
  
-¿Qué..... qué era esa cosa, Val? - preguntó Andracis con un hilo  
de voz -.  
-No lo sé..... podría ser cualquier cosa. - respondió Valteria algo  
nervioso - Podría ser un hombre-pez o una criatura de los pantanos  
o.....  
  
El grito desgarrador de Mina interrumpió las elucubraciones del dragón antiguo. Lo que quiera que fuera aquella criatura la había cogido y la arrastraba fuera de la balsa. Andracis saltó hacia la chica y la agarró de ambas manos, intentando retenerla. Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado: de repente la balsa volcó, tirando a Andracis al agua (Valteria había remontado en vuelo justo a tiempo) y permitiendo que la criatura se llevase a Mina.  
  
-¡¡Mina!! - gritó Andracis desesperado tras conseguir aferrarse a  
uno de los troncos que se habían soltado de la balsa - ¡¡MINAAAA!!  
  
Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Y entonces se vio una especie de resplandor rojo bajo el agua y, sin previo aviso, el monstruo emergió de las aguas, sujetando a Mina con uno de sus tentáculos. Se trataba de una medusa, una enorme. Parecía haber sido herida con un arma, pues en su piel tenía un profundo corte. Entonces se fijó en Mina, quien todavía hacía esfuerzos por liberarse del tentáculo que la oprimía. La chica tenía en sus manos lo que parecía una espada. Pero no se trataba de la espada que solía usar ella, sino de una especie de espada de energía en forma de luz rojiza.  
  
Había leído acerca de ella. Se trataba de la Espada de Ojo de Rubí. Un hechizo de magia negra que invocaba el poder de Sabraanibudú mediante un haz de energía que adquiría forma de espada. Para alguien que descendía de una de las mejores hechiceras de magia negra de todos los tiempos (sino la mejor), aquel hechizo debía ser pan comido...... Sin embargo se notaba que a la chica empezaban a fallarle las fuerzas, pues no sólo el hechizo le había provocado a la medusa una herida que, aunque profunda, no era mortal, sino que Andracis vio cómo el la Espada de Ojo de Rubí empezaba a desaparecer de las manos de Mina, hasta que se desvaneció por completo.  
  
Entonces Valteria intentó intervenir, para cortar de un tajo con su lanza el tentáculo que aprisionaba a Mina, pero justo cuando alzaba su lanza, la medusa le cogió con otro de sus tentáculos, haciendo que el arma se soltara de sus manos.  
  
Andracis contemplaba impotente como la vida de sus amigos se esfumaba poco a poco. Pero entonces recordó algo..... un hechizo de magia astral de agua. el Demona Cristal. Jamás lo había hecho y sólo conocía el hechizo de oídas, pero aún así debía intentarlo.  
  
Por sus amigos, lo que fuera.  
  
Se concentró y empezó a recitar el hechizo en voz baja. Poco a poco una especie de niebla espesa se fue formando en sus manos, que extendía frente a sí.  
  
-Tú que viajas entre el cielo y la tierra, navegando dulcemente  
sobre las aguas, haz que tu poder venga a mis manos..... ¡DEMONA  
CRISTAL!  
  
Al pronunciar el nombre del conjuro, la niebla, transformada ahora en hielo, avanzó por la superficie del agua directamente hacia la medusa y al entrar en contacto con ésta, quedó congelada toda entera, excepto los tentáculos que sostenían a sus compañeros. Antes de que se hundiera del todo en las aguas debido al peso, Andracis desenvainó su espada y dio un corte rápido a ambos tentáculos, liberándolos y cogiendo al mismo tiempo a Mina en sus brazos.  
  
Se alejó nadando hacia la orilla, arrastrando consigo a la joven hechicera. Una vez hubieron salido del agua, Andracis intentó despertarla dándole palmaditas en la mejilla.  
  
-¡Mina! ¡Mina! - la llamaba - ¡Mina, despierta! ¿Te encuentras  
bien? ¡Dime algo, Mina!  
  
Pero la chica no respondía. Acercó el oído a su pecho y descubrió con horror que no respiraba.  
  
El joven Andracis se desesperó. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Podría hacerle el boca a boca..... pero, no, no se atrevía, eso era como violar su intimidad. Además, para qué engañarnos, se ponía rojo de vergüenza sólo de pensarlo.  
  
Por otro lado..... ¿Qué más daba si de ese modo podía salvarle la vida?  
  
Sin dudarlo ni un segundo más, unió sus labios a los de ella para darle el aliento de vida. En ese momento, Mina abrió los ojos y se escandalizó al ver sus labios unidos a los de Andracis.  
  
-¡Iiiiiiihh! ¡HENTAI! - gritó histérica al tiempo que le daba al  
muchacho con su rodilla en las partes nobles -.  
  
El pobre Andracis, que no se esperaba tal respuesta, se retorcía de dolor en el suelo al tiempo que exclamaba:  
  
-¡Serás burra.....! ¡Encima que te salvo la vida!  
-¡Sí, ya! ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo? - le respondió ella  
desconfiada - ¡Lo que querías era aprovecharte de mí! ¡Pervertido,  
más que pervertido! - de repente recordó lo que le había pasado  
antes y preguntó: - Por cierto: ¿Cómo pude escaparme de la medusa?  
-¡Pues gracias a mí! - dijo Andracis, todavía molesto por el  
patadón en sus partes - Congelé a la medusa con un Demona Cristal  
y.....  
  
De pronto Andracis se acordó de que todavía faltaba uno de ellos.  
  
-Oh, no...... Valteria - murmuró -.  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con Valteria? - preguntó Mina alarmada -.  
-No..... no lo sé. Lo solté del tentáculo de la medusa y luego no  
lo volví a ver.  
-Quieres decir que aún está..... - la chica miró al agua pantanosa  
en la que no se percibía ningún signo de vida. Temiéndose lo peor,  
gritó desesperada, tratando de tirarse al agua de nuevo: - ¡No!  
¡Valteria! ¡VAAAL!  
-Mina, por favor. - le retuvo Andracis cogiéndole de los brazos -  
Es demasiado tarde, ya no podemos hacer nada.....  
-¡NOOOO! ¡VALTERIA! - siguió gritando ella desesperada, pero al  
mismo tiempo derrotada y sin esperanzas - ¡No puede ser  
verdad.....!  
  
Y diciendo esto último, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de Andracis, quien la abrazó instintivamente tratando de tranquilizarla, acariciándole los cabellos con ternura y sintiéndose culpable por lo que había pasado.  
  
Pero entonces ocurrió lo que parecía un milagro. Repentinamente, Valteria emergió de las aguas con su lanza en la mano, aspirando una gran bocanada de aire.  
  
-¡Valteria! - exclamó Mina al verle - ¡Tranquilo, Val, te sacaremos  
de allí! ¡Andracis, deprisa, ayúdame!  
  
El hechicero obedeció y ayudó a Mina a sacar a Val del agua, cogiéndole de un brazo y arrastrándolo a la orilla. Una vez a salvo, el dragón se sentó sobre la hierba y empezó a respirar pesadamente y a toser, tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Andracis -.  
-¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó a su vez Mina - ¿Te capturó otra vez la  
medusa?  
-No. - negó Valteria y añadió alzando su lanza: - Pero no podía dejar  
que se hundiera en el fondo del río.....  
-¡Oh, Val! - sollozó Mina lanzándose a sus brazos - ¡Estaba tan  
preocupada.....!  
-Bueno, ya, no ha pasado nada..... - le dijo el dragón al tiempo que  
la apartaba gentilmente - Ahora estamos todos bien, no llores más.....  
  
Dirigió entonces la mirada hacia el río, en concreto al montón de troncos que antes formaban la balsa. Suspiró y dijo resignado:  
  
-Aunque mucho me temo que ya no podremos atravesar el río...... No ya  
sólo por la balsa; ahora ha sido una medusa gigante, pero quién sabe  
la de criaturas que debe haber, esperando para atacarnos.....  
-Es extraño..... - observó Andracis - Las medusas son animales que  
viven en el agua salada de los océanos. ¿Qué hacía entonces esa medusa  
en un río?  
-No estaba allí por voluntad propia. Ha sido invocada.  
  
La respuesta de Mina desconcertó a los chicos.  
  
-¿Invocada? - preguntó Valteria -.  
-Así es. - afirmó Mina - Y probablemente mediante un Zellas Grot. Es  
un hechizo de magia negra que permite al mago invocar a una medusa  
gigante para que luche por él. Sólo es necesario recitar el hechizo  
cerca de una fuente de agua y el animal acudirá a su llamada,  
independientemente de si tiene que ir a un lago, a una playa..... o a  
un río.....  
-Pero si ha sido invocada para atacarnos..... - pensó Andracis en voz  
alta - Eso significa.....  
-..... Que alguien no quiere que lleguemos a Sailon. - terminó Mina la  
frase - Y lo más seguro es que fuera ese tipo que según Val nos ha  
estado siguiendo desde que salimos de Darien.....  
-Puede que tengas razón..... - corroboró Valteria -.  
-¡Pero precisamente por eso tenemos que continuar! - exclamó la chica  
de pronto. Ante la cara de estupor de los otros dos, se explicó: -  
Pensadlo un momento, chicos: si hay alguien que pretende alejarnos de  
Sailon es porque hay algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo en  
manos de cualquiera. Eso demuestra que la copia de la Biblia Clair que  
tenían los sacerdotes de Sailon aún está allí. Porque..... ¿qué otra  
cosa importante podría haber en esas ruinas sino eso?  
-Tiene sentido..... - apuntó Andracis -.  
-¡Entonces no se hable más! ¡Sigamos hacia Sailon! - dijo la chica con  
decisión -.  
-Y puesto que ya no podemos ir río abajo, - añadió Valteria - iremos  
por la ruta de tierra. - empezaba a ponerse en camino junto con Mina,  
cuando de repente se giró a Andracis y le dijo: - Ah, por cierto,  
Andy, muy bueno ese Demona Cristal. Te debo una.....  
-¿Ah? - aquellas palabras pillaron un poco por sorpresa al muchacho,  
pero enseguida se recuperó - Oh, bueno..... Después de todo yo también  
te debía una, así que supongo que ahora estamos en paz.....  
  
Valteria no dijo ni sí ni no, simplemente sonrió y siguió andando en pos de Mina. Andracis corrió entonces para reunirse con ellos. Aunque Valteria era su mayor rival para conseguir el corazón de Mina, le era imposible odiarlo; era a sus ojos lo que hoy día podría denominarse como "Un tío legal".  
  
* * *  
  
Unos tres días después, Mina pudo divisar desde una elevación del terreno la que en su día se consideró la capital de la magia blanca.  
  
Mientras caminaban entre las antiguas calles de Sailon, los tres aventureros miraban entristecidos el panorama: a su alrededor todo eran casas derruidas o quemadas hasta los cimientos. Había montañas de cadáveres abandonados hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Muerte, destrucción..... La antaño ciudad alegre y festiva que fue Sailon, era ahora una ciudad fantasma, de cuya existencia sólo quedaba el recuerdo.  
  
Y andando por aquellas calles intrincadas llegaron al antiguo recinto de palacio. Del castillo que se alzaba en aquella zona, por encima de las casas de la ciudad, quedaban tan sólo un par de piedras que constituían sus muros. Un poco más lejos, junto a un bosque de chopos, había un tramo del río por el que habían intentado llegar antes, probablemente utilizado para abastecer de agua a la ciudad.  
  
-Bueno. - dijo Mina dirigiéndose a sus compañeros - ¿Por dónde  
empezamos?  
-Lo más lógico sería buscar los restos del antiguo Templo Sagrado y  
empezar por allí..... - sugirió Andracis -.  
-Lamento ser el portador de malas noticias, pero me da la impresión de  
que eso no va a ser fácil. - apuntó Valteria, señalando las enromes  
piedras que tenían a sus espaldas - Es imposible identificar a qué  
edificio pertenecían esas piedras.....  
-'¿Buscáis algo?' - dijo una voz de pronto -.  
  
Alarmados, los tres enarbolaron sus respectivas armas y se pusieron en posición de ataque, espalda contra espalda.  
  
-¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó Mina con algo de nerviosismo -.  
-'No me lo has pedido por favor.....' - canturreó la voz -.  
-¿De dónde rayos viene esa voz? - murmuró Valteria - Se oye por todas  
partes.....  
-'Eso es porque no estoy hablando directamente - explicó la voz  
desconocida, como si hubiera oído lo que el dragón antiguo decía - ,  
sino a través de vuestras mentes.....'  
-¡¡Pues basta ya de jueguecitos mentales!! - le desafío Mina,  
visiblemente irritada - ¡¡Da la cara de una vez, cobarde!!  
  
Justo en ese momento tuvo lugar una explosión que dispersó a los tres adolescentes. Cuando consiguieron levantarse del suelo adoloridos, oyeron una vez más la voz que les hablaba, sólo que mucho más clara y cercana.  
  
-¡Puedes llamarme lo que quieras - dijo a Mina - excepto cobarde.  
  
Al dirigir la vista al tramo del río junto a los chopos, vieron finalmente a la dueña de la voz. Era una niña de una estatura ligeramente inferior a la de Mina. Vestía una túnica y capa de tono entre el beige y el marrón claro, junto con unas botas blancas y un cinturón dorado que se le ceñía perfectamente a la cintura, así como una joya roja en forma de triángulo invertido que sujetaba su capa.  
  
Su pelo, que le llegaba un palmo más allá de los hombros, era de color violeta claro tirando a añil, y tenía un peinado curioso; la parte más larga le caía en cascada sobre la espalda, mientras que dos mechones más cortos le enmarcaban la cara y su flequillo ocultaba su mirada. Al levantarla y dirigirla hacia los tres jóvenes, éstos pudieron ver finalmente que sus ojos eran redondos, alargados y de color amatista.  
  
-¡Di quién eres! - le ordenó Mina manteniendo su arma en alto frente a  
ella - ¡Y esta vez no eludas mi pregunta!  
-Vaya, vaya..... Eres realmente testaruda. - dijo la chica desconocida  
- La medusa gigante que envié para destruiros no os disuadió de venir  
hasta aquí. Y ahora te he atacado y aún sigues en plan  
impertinente..... Pero tienes razón, es justo que sepas mi nombre.....  
antes de que te mate.  
  
Tras decir éstas palabras, la chica puso sus manos en posición, como si fuera a tirar con un arco. Simultáneamente, un arco y flecha de energía azulada aparecieron en sus manos.  
  
-Mi nombre es Índiga. - dijo - Éstas tierras son mi territorio y por  
ello vosotros, intrusos, vais a morir. ¡FLECHA DE HIELO!  
  
La flecha se disparó en dirección a Mina, quién afortunadamente consiguió saltar a tiempo para ver desde el aire cómo el lugar en el que ella estaba antes quedaba totalmente congelado. Entonces dirigió su ataque de espada contra Índiga, pero para su sorpresa ella levantó una sección de su falda, cogió un hacha de guerra que llevaba enganchada en la pierna izquierda y frenó la hoja de la espada de Mina, con tanta fuerza que llegó incluso a tirarla para atrás.  
  
Cuando Mina calló al suelo, Andracis corrió a comprobar que estuviera bien, mientras Valteria alzaba el vuelo para atacar a su agresora desde el aire.  
  
-¡ALIENTO DE FUEGO!  
  
Una ráfaga de llamas salió de la garganta del dragón antiguo. Sorprendentemente Índiga no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento, no intentó evitar el aliento de fuego que se le echaba encima.  
  
Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ella desapareció sin más.  
  
Valteria, quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver, miró en todas direcciones intentando encontrarla. De repente, sintió un dolor agudo en su ala derecha y la sangre que emanaba de ésta.  
  
Índiga había vuelto a aparecer junto a él, flotando en el aire, y había aprovechado su distracción para herirle en el ala con su hacha.  
  
Incapaz de mantener el vuelo, Valteria empezó a caer en picado. Si no llega a ser por que Andracis proyectó sobre él un Raywing amortiguando su caída, habría acabado mucho peor. Una vez en el suelo, Andracis y Mina (quien no tenía ni un rasguño) fueron a socorrerle.  
  
-¿Estás bien, Val? - preguntó Mina al tiempo que conjuraba sobre él un  
hechizo curativo -.  
-Es..... muy fuerte..... - dijo Val intentando levantarse sin éxito -  
Y podría ser una demonia..... sólo ellos son capaces de  
teletransportarse de esa forma. Pero.....  
-Si es una demonia, yo conozco el hechizo adecuado para acabar con  
ella de un solo golpe. - dijo Andracis determinante encarándose a  
Índiga, sin dejar que Valteria terminase su frase - ¡RA-TILT!  
  
Un haz de energía azulada surgió de las manos del hechicero, a una velocidad tal que cualquier demonio habría sido alcanzado por él sin poder evitarlo.  
  
Cualquiera excepto Índiga.  
  
La chica concentró toda su energía y erigió una cúpula que no tan sólo la protegió del ataque, sino que además lo devolvió al hechicero que lo había conjurado, quien a duras penas tuvo tiempo de invocar un escudo de aire para protegerse a él y a sus amigos.  
  
-¿Qué...... qué ha sido eso? - preguntó un confundido Andracis -.  
-Intenté explicártelo. - aclaró Valteria - He detectado la energía  
negativa propia de los demonios más poderosos, pero también hay en  
ella un espíritu más propio de un dragón.....Sé que parece  
inconcebible, pero es casi como..... como si fuera medio dragona,  
medio demonia.....  
-Genial..... - dijo Andracis en parte contrariado, en parte asustado -  
¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Lancemos el hechizo que lancemos, será imposible  
vencerla.  
-A no ser que lancemos un hechizo que ataque sus dos naturalezas, la  
demónica y la divina.....  
  
Andracis miró extrañado a Mina, quién lo miraba con complicidad.  
  
-Tú confía en mí, Andy. - le dijo guiñando un ojo - Si combinamos tu  
Ra-Tilt con el hechizo que tengo en mente, no podremos fallar.  
  
Sin esperar una respuesta, la joven hija de Reena Invers empezó a conjurar un hechizo que antaño su madre usó de forma casi cotidiana.  
  
-Más negro que la oscuridad, más rojo que la sangre que fluye.....  
  
Al oír el conjuro, Índiga se empezó a poner nerviosa. '¿El Mata Dragones? Esto no me lo esperaba...... Y si encima lo combina con el Ra-Tilt, no creo que pueda pararlo..... ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?'  
  
Andracis había entendido finalmente el plan de Mina: básicamente consistía en, como había dicho la chica antes, atacar las dos naturalezas de Índiga a la vez, usando simultáneamente el Ra-Tilt (un hechizo de magia astral muy eficaz contra casi todos los demonios, exceptuando únicamente a los Dark Lords) y el Mata Dragones (hechizo que como su propio nombre indica lo usan los demonios. para matar dragones). Así, el joven hechicero empezó a conjurar su Ra-Tilt, al tiempo que Mina seguía recitando el conjuro del Mata Dragones.  
  
-..... Enterrado en las corrientes del tiempo. En vuestro sagrado  
nombre ahora juro a la oscuridad. ¡Por el poder que vos y yo  
poseemos.....!  
  
Mina dejó inacabada la frase. Alarmado, Andracis se giró hacia ella y le preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Mina?  
  
La joven quedó unos instantes paralizada, todavía con los brazos en alto, mirando al suelo con una gota de sudor frío resbalando por sus sienes. Tras unos minutos de pausa, se llevó una mano a la nuca y dijo:  
  
-Es que..... ¡No me acuerdo de lo que viene después!  
  
Caída de culo por parte de Andracis y gotón de sudor por parte de Valteria e Índiga, quien a continuación pensó: '¿Y por ésta tía estaba empezando a preocuparme? ¡Si no es más que una aficionada!'  
  
Entretanto Mina había rebuscado dentro de su armadura y había sacado una pequeña libreta, que ahora ojeaba sentada en el suelo.  
  
-A ver..... Mata Dragones.....Mata dragones..... ¿Dónde estará? -  
murmuraba al tiempo que pasaba las páginas -.  
-¡¿Y ahora qué leches estás haciendo?! - exclamó Andracis al borde de  
la histeria, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y revolviéndose el pelo  
nervioso -.  
-Buscando el conjuro ¿no lo ves? - le dijo Mina girándose  
momentáneamente a su compañero - Aquí en esta libreta tengo todos los  
hechizos apuntados, por si en algún momento se me olvidan..... como  
tengo tan mala memoria.....  
  
Andracis suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que se giraba hacia su enemiga.  
  
-Supongo que eso significa que tendré que encargarme yo..... ¡RA.....!  
-¡Andracis, cuidado! - le advirtió Valteria al tiempo que corría para  
apartarle del peligro -.  
  
Pero ya era tarde: de las manos de Índiga surgió un fuerte viento helado, que se tornó en una tormenta de nieve, arremetiendo sobre Andracis y Valteria, quienes por la fuerza del viento fueron lanzados contra una de las rocas que constituían las ruinas del castillo de Sailon.  
  
Mina se levantó del suelo repentinamente (no había sido alcanzada porque ella estaba aparte ojeando su libreta) y al ver a sus amigos heridos miró enfurecida a Índiga, quien a su vez la miraba con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en sus labios.  
  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldita?! - la insultó al tiempo que desenvainaba  
su espada y la señalaba con ella desafiante - ¡Te sientes muy segura  
con tus poderes de demonio, pero eres incapaz de mantener una pelea  
cuerpo a cuerpo, sólo con armas, porque no eres más que una cobarde!  
  
Índiga frunció el entrecejo, al tiempo que la sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro para mostrar un semblante serio. Seguidamente enarboló su hacha de guerra y con el mismo tono desafiante que Mina, dijo:  
  
-Ya te lo dije antes: puedes tacharme de lo que quieras, excepto de  
cobarde, porque no lo soy. ¡Y si no me crees, lucha conmigo y  
compruébalo!  
-¡Esa era mi intención! - respondió Mina poniéndose en posición de  
ataque -.  
  
Durante unos instantes, que parecieron una eternidad, las dos contendientes se quedaron quietas, en posición de ataque, la una cogiendo con ambas manos su espada, con la punta de la hoja apuntando hacia su contrincante, la otra enarbolando por encima de su cabeza su hacha de guerra, mirando con rabia y ansias asesinas a la primera.  
  
Simultáneamente, a una señal inexistente, ambas empezaron a correr la una hacia la otra, gritando como bersecks en pie de guerra. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia cercana entre sí, dieron un salto en el aire, al tiempo que sostenían sus armas en alto para dar el golpe de gracia.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando las hojas de la espada y el hacha estaban a punto de tocarse, un extraño suceso puso punto final a la contienda.  
  
Como surgido de la nada, una extraña bola envuelta en llamas negras apareció entre las dos y explosionó, separándolas violentamente.  
  
Mina colisionó brutalmente contra el suelo, mientras que Índiga, más rápida de reflejos, calló, como suelen hacer los gatos, de pie. Al ver a su amiga en el suelo, Andracis y Valteria corrieron a socorrerla.  
  
-¡Mina! - gritó Valteria -.  
-¡Mina! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó a su vez Andracis -.  
-No lo sé. - respondió ella levantándose del suelo con la ayuda de los  
otros dos - De repente apareció esa llama negra y.  
  
Pero al levantar la vista, vio que la llama negra ya no era tal.  
  
En su lugar había aparecido una especie de cono negro, que poco a poco empezó a tomar forma humana. Cuando terminó su transformación, tenía el aspecto de un hombre joven, de no más de 25 años calculó Mina, con ropas sacerdotales compuestas por una camisa amarilla, unos pantalones bombachos verde oscuro y una especie de poncho con capa del mismo color, en el que había bordada una greca, así como unos zapatos de viaje marrones, un zurrón cruzado por el pecho y un broche que sostenía su poncho-capa. Así mismo sostenía un báculo con una joya esférica roja en su mano derecha. Su pelo, cortado a media melena y con flequillo, era de color púrpura.  
  
No llegaron a ver sus ojos, pues desde su aparición los mantenía cerrados.  
  
Y aquel hombre quedó suspendido en el aire, envuelto en un aura de oscuridad, mientras el viento soplaba arrastrando las hojas de los chopos y haciendo ondear su corta melena y su capa. Giró la cabeza hacia Índiga y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Valteria y Andracis ya se habían puesto a la defensiva, el primero cogiendo su lanza y el segundo sosteniendo frente a sí su espada y depositando su mano libre en el hombro de Mina, como para reconfortarla o simplemente para decirle sin palabras que él la defendería hasta el final. Mina sin embargo no se movió; siguió mirando al recién llegado, completamente alucinada y preguntándose quién sería.  
  
No tardó mucho en obtener una respuesta.  
  
-¡XELLOS! - exclamó Valteria, dirigiéndose al desconocido - ¡Maldita  
basura infecta! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?!  
  
* * *  
  
El aludido giró la cabeza hacia los tres adolescentes. Miró con sus ojos siempre cerrados a Valteria, el cual le miraba con odio profundo. El sacerdote misterioso entonces levantó las cejas sorprendido, puso una de sus manos en su nuca y exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:  
  
-¡Val-chan! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte! - seguidamente descendió y  
caminó hacia Valteria con los brazos abiertos - ¡Caray, sí que has  
crecido! Claro, cómo hace tiempo que no nos vemos.....  
  
Sin embargo, el sacerdote fue parado en seco por la lanza de Valteria, el cual la sostenía a pocos milímetros de su nariz, dirigiéndole al mismo tiempo una mirada de advertencia.  
  
-Tú lo has dicho. - dijo Val secamente - Desde que abandonaste a mi  
madre, dejándola con la moral por los suelos y desecha en lágrimas.  
-Bueno, hombre, cálmate..... - intentó tranquilizarle el sacerdote,  
sonriendo nerviosamente y con un gotón de sudor resbalando por su  
frente - Te juro que yo no sabía nada de eso.....  
-¿Le conoces? - preguntó Mina de pronto, dirigiéndose a Valteria -.  
-Sí..... por desgracia. - respondió al tiempo que retiraba la lanza  
de delante de la cara del sacerdote - Éste es Xellos Mettalium,  
sacerdote y general de Zellas Mettalium, el Ama de las Bestias.  
-¿De....... del Ama de las Bestias? ¿Una de los Dark Lords? -  
balbució Andracis mirando atónito a Xellos - ¿Quieres decir que es  
un demonio?  
-¿Has dicho Xellos Mettalium? - preguntó a su vez Mina - No sé  
porqué me suena...... ¡Espera, ya me acuerdo! - exclamó de pronto y  
añadió dirigiéndose al demonio: - Mi madre solía mencionarte. Cada  
vez que le pasaba una desgracia decía que una de dos: o era por su  
mala suerte o era cosa de Xellos Mettalium, "ese demonio  
excéntrico".  
-¿"Demonio excéntrico"? - repitió Xellos, no sabiendo si echarse a  
reír o enfurecerse - Sin duda te debes referir a mi queridísima  
amiga Reena Invers. ¿Así que tú eres su hija? - hizo una pausa  
durante la cual contempló a la adolescente de arriba abajo, para  
luego concluir: - Debí sospecharlo: las dos estáis igual de  
planas.....  
  
Aquello le costó caro: nada más soltar ese comentario, Mina cogió al demonio por el cuello con ambos brazos y empezó a estrangularle, con Andracis y Valteria como testigos oculares, al tiempo que gritaba hecha una fiera, con una vena resaltada en su frente y un colmillo de vampiro asomando por su boca:  
  
-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BURLARTE DE MIS PECHOS, MALDITA RATA DE  
CLOACA?! ¡¿NO SABES QUE ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN METERSE CON LOS  
DEFECTOS DE UNA DAMA?!  
  
Xellos, lejos de molestarse o de retorcerse de dolor por el estrujamiento de cuello al que estaba siendo sometido, siguió sonriendo con la lengua fuera, en plan travieso.  
  
-Yo sólo lo decía por lo que os parecéis tu madre y tú. - dijo sin  
síntomas de que le faltase el aliento - Además..... ¿Quién ha dicho  
que me esté metiendo con los defectos de una dama? Tú estás muy  
lejos de serlo.....  
  
Si no hubiera sido por que Andracis la sujetó por los hombros, el demonio habría dejado de existir.  
  
-¡Mina, tranquila, no le hagas caso! - le decía - ¡Sólo intenta  
provocarte!  
-¿Sí? ¡¡Pues lo ha conseguido!! - bramó Mina al tiempo que se  
retorcía intentando liberarse - ¡¡¡Suéltame, Andracis!!! ¡¡Suéltame  
para que le dé una buena paliza!!  
  
Mientras Andracis trataba de calmar a la fiera enfurecida que en esos momentos era Mina, Valteria ayudó a Xellos, de mala gana, a levantarse del suelo.  
  
-Muy bien, Xellos - le dijo a continuación - ya me estás diciendo  
porqué has venido aquí. Y ni se te ocurra contestarme con tu típico  
"Es un secreto", o le diré a Andracis que deje suelta a Mina.  
-Je..... Me conoces demasiado bien, Val-chan. - respondió el  
demonio irónico, con una media sonrisa - Está bien, te lo diré: he  
venido por..... Esto..... ¿Me disculpas.....?  
  
Si decir más, extendió su báculo, frenando así la hoja de un hacha que se le venía encima. A continuación, con la otra mano cogió el arma y la lanzó lejos. Por último, cambió el báculo de mano y con su diestra pescó a la dueña del hacha y la sostuvo en alto.  
  
Índiga pataleaba furiosamente, intentando que sus pies volvieran a tocar tierra.  
  
-Como iba diciendo - dijo entonces Xellos - he venido a por  
ella..... - a continuación se dirigió a la chica y dijo: - Tsk,  
tsk..... eso no está nada bien. ¿No te han dicho que está muy feo  
atacar por la espalda?  
-¡Yo ataco como me da la real gana! - le soltó ella sin dejar de  
patalear - ¡¡Y suéltame de una vez, pedazo de imbécil!!  
-Vaya, vaya, qué lenguaje. - siguió diciendo Xellos con sorna - ¿Es  
ésta la forma que tienes de hablarle a tu anciano padre?  
  
Nada más decir aquello, Mina dejó de intentar soltarse para mirar al demonio con cara de estupor, al igual que Andracis y Valteria. Índiga, sin embargo, no se dejaba impresionar tan fácilmente.  
  
-¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no tengo padres! ¿Te enteras? - le dijo a  
Xellos sin dejar de patalear - Soy huérfana de nacimiento. Me  
encontraron aquí, en éstas ruinas, cuando a duras penas había  
nacido.  
-Lo sé. - respondió el demonio - Fui yo quien te dejó aquí.  
  
Entonces sí que Índiga se quedó con cara de estupor, mirando a su supuesto padre con sus ojos amatistas redondos abiertos de par en par.  
  
-No...... no puede ser..... - murmuró agachando la cabeza - Tú no  
puedes ser mi padre..... eres..... un demonio.....  
-¡Mira quién habla! - dijo Xellos soltando una carcajada - Tú misma  
eres medio demonia. ¿Por qué no podrías ser mi hija?  
-Un momento..... - empezó a meditar Mina - Si tú eres su  
padre...... entonces su madre. tiene que ser una dragona..... ¿pero  
quién es?  
-Es mi madre. - soltó Valteria de pronto - ¿Verdad, Xellos?  
  
Aquella pregunta estaba llena de tristeza, pero también de rencor y odio. Un odio tan profundo que casi se podía notar en los ojos ámbar del dragón antiguo mientras le sostenía la mirada al demonio, quien por fin había abierto los ojos. De ese modo Mina pudo ver que eran amatistas, exactamente el mismo tono de amatista que los de su hija, quien le miraba, ya liberada, sin saber qué decir ni qué pensar.  
  
Dragón y demonio se miraron largo rato, hasta que éste último cerró de nuevo los ojos y sonrió, para decir a continuación:  
  
-Lo dicho: ya me conoces demasiado bien. Y sí, esta niña es hija  
mía..... y de Filia. Aunque por lo visto hay quien no acaba de  
entenderlo...... - dijo señalando a Mina y Andracis, quienes se  
habían quedado más alucinados si cabe - Si permitís que lo hablemos  
en un sitio más tranquilo - añadió dirigiéndose a éstos - y si  
tenéis algo de té a mano, os lo explicaré todo desde el  
principio.....  
  
Continuará..... en el Capítulo 4.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?  
  
Nota de Amber: Uyyy..... esto parece un culebrón..... ¿Xellos y Filia han concebido una hija? (Salen un grupo de Xellos-Filia Lovers con pancartas del tipo: "Xel & Filia Forever!!") ¿Y como ha podido ocurrir? Véanlo en el próximo capítulo.....  
  
Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, mención especial a Giuliana Cabello , que si bien no me dejó una review, me escribió para felicitarme. ¡Muchas gracias! ^_^  
  
Comentarios, dudas u lo que sea, a esta dire: almudenmumu@yahoo.es 


	5. La historia de Índiga Mettalium

Capítulo 4: La historia de Índiga Mettalium  
  
A duras penas cinco minutos después, cuatro jóvenes estaban reunidos alrededor de una quinta persona, mientras ésta se tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té bajo uno de los chopos cercanos al tramo del río que atravesaba las ruinas de Sailon.  
  
Éstos cuatro jóvenes, de procedencias y personalidades dispares, esperaban pacientemente a que aquel hombre de pelo púrpura terminara su degustación de té para que pudiera comenzar a relatar su historia.  
  
La historia de cómo un demonio pudo concebir una hija con una dragona dorada.  
  
- Lo cierto es - empezó Xellos - que la historia comienza muchos años  
atrás, cuando vi a Filia por primera vez. Aunque lo mejor será que  
empiece por un momento que nada tiene que ver con nosotros dos, pero  
que os ayudará a entenderlo mejor..... Esto ocurrió después de la boda  
de tus padres. - dijo dirigiéndose a Mina - Había terminado de  
realizar una misión y volví a Wolf Pack Island para informar a mi  
señora...  
  
[comienza el flashback]  
  
El sacerdote y general del Ama de las bestias esperaba pacientemente en el pasillo a que su señora le concediese audiencia. Hacía tan sólo un minuto que había vuelto de la boda de Reena y Gaudy y debía informarla sobre las novedades, tal y como ella se lo había ordenado semanas antes.  
  
Las puertas de la gran estancia se abrieron de par en par y una voz femenina, seductora a la par que estremecedora, le invitó a pasar.  
  
- Adelante, mi querido Xellos. - dijo la voz - Te estaba esperando.  
  
Obediente, Xellos atravesó las pesadas puertas de ébano y hierro que guardaban los aposentos de su señora (o su harén, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo), haciendo que sus pasos resonaran a medida que caminaba por el suelo de baldosas de gabro. Con un chirrido estridente, las puertas se cerraron tras de sí automáticamente.  
  
A continuación, se encaminó hacia una cama envuelta en sábanas de seda blanca, cubierto por una cortina igualmente blanca y transparente, que fue descorrida poco a poco por la persona que la ocupaba. Era una mujer alta, de tez morena y pelo rubio platino, casi blanco, ondulado y largo hasta poco más allá de su cintura. Vestía un vestido semi-transparente, a juego con las cortinas blancas de su cama, y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón rojos. Sus tobillos, muñecas y brazos estaban adornados con diversas pulseras y abalorios de oro puro. Sus labios, gruesos, alargados y pintados de carmesí, expulsaban humo de una boquilla por la que fumaba tabaco rubio y que sostenía con elegancia en su mano derecha. Su mirada, penetrante y de ojos rojizos, tan seductora como el resto de su ser, seguía a su sirviente a medida que éste se aproximaba a su lecho.  
  
El sacerdote-general hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó respetuosamente a su ama, sosteniéndose en su bastón al mismo tiempo. La señora de las bestias se recostó entonces en su cama, al tiempo que alargaba su mano izquierda hacia su subordinado para que se la besase. Los labios de Xellos tocaron ligeramente el dorso de la mano que su señora le tendía y dijo a continuación:  
  
- A vuestros pies, mi señora Zellas.  
  
Zellas Mettalium sonrió satisfecha; nada le gustaba más al Ama de las Bestias que el que la adularan. A continuación se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, dando una calada a su boquilla.  
  
- ¿Y bien, Xellos querido? - preguntó expulsando el humo hacia la  
cabeza de su servidor, quien permanecía todavía inclinado en el suelo,  
sin atreverse siquiera a toser por el humo del tabaco - ¿Qué novedades  
me traes de tu. incursión por el plano físico?  
- ¡Oh, ha sido muy interesante! - dijo Xellos al tiempo que levantaba  
la cabeza, exhibiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Ojalá lo  
hubierais visto, os habría divertido tanto como a mí.  
- Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo, querido. - pidió Zellas al tiempo que le  
hacía sitio junto a ella al borde de la cama -.  
  
Xellos obedeció y procedió a contarle con todo detalle los incidentes de la boda. Cada anécdota hacía que la augusta mujer se partiera el pecho de la risa, para después darle una calada a su boquilla y seguir escuchando a su sacerdote-general con atención.  
  
- Conque la hija menor del soberano de Sailon se ha fugado con una  
quimera ¿eh? - dijo volviendo a estallar en carcajadas - Xellos, tus  
ideas son cada vez más originales. Ya me estoy imaginando la cara del  
Príncipe Philionel...  
- Me halagan vuestras adulaciones, mi señora. - agradeció Xellos  
sonriente, a la par que volvía a inclinarse respetuosamente -.  
- Pero bien sabes - dijo dando una nueva calada y expulsando el humo  
en forma de anillos - que no te dejé ir a esa boda sólo para organizar  
alguna que otra travesurilla...  
  
La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Xellos y su semblante se tornó serio. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, se sentía temeroso de la reacción de su señora con respecto a lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
- Lo sé. - afirmó el demonio - Y mucho me temo que debo daros malas  
noticias, mi ama. - en este punto, Zellas enarcó una ceja extrañada,  
pues rara vez Xellos le fallaba en una misión, pero permitió que éste  
continuara: - Lamento deciros que no he podido encontrar rastro alguno  
de naturaleza demónica en el pequeño Val...  
- ¿Estás seguro, querido? - preguntó Zellas con el semblante serio y  
la mirada severa -.  
- Bueno... No del todo. - admitió Xellos - Era difícil, por no decir  
imposible, hacer tal averiguación sin que su madre se enterara. Me  
estaba vigilando, no me quitaba el ojo de encima ni aún cuando  
conseguí que me diera al pequeño...  
  
Zellas alzó una mano para indicar a su servidor que ya era suficiente. Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia el balcón, con paso lento y elegante. Xellos la siguió al cabo de un rato. Cuando apartó las cortinas de raso transparentes que separaban la estancia principal del balcón, se encontró a su señora apoyada en la barandilla, observando su territorio; una extensa isla situada al sur de la Unión de los Estados Costeros, llamada Wolf Pack Island porque su población la constituían manadas de lobos prácticamente en su totalidad. Sólo Zellas Mettalium, que tenía poder sobre todas las bestias, fue capaz de hacer aquella isla habitable para ella y los demonios que la servían.  
  
- Es importante que averigües cuanto antes si aún existe algo de  
Valgaarv en el joven Valteria, Xellos. - dijo a su sirviente - Si se  
une a nuestras filas, podría ayudarnos a dominar sobre los demonios.  
Puede que incluso sea útil a la hora de combatir contra Dynast  
Garrusherra...  
- ¿Qué hay de Dolphin? - preguntó Xellos -.  
- ¿Esa loca? - dijo Zellas soltando una carcajada despreciativa -  
Créeme, no representa ninguna amenaza en estos momentos...  
- Habéis de tener en cuenta, sin embargo, que es la más mayor de los  
cinco Dark Lords, después de Fibrizo y Gaarv, - apuntó Xellos - por lo  
que es la más poderosa de los tres Dark Lords que quedan...  
- Corrijo: podría haber sido la más poderosa. - rectificó Zellas -  
Pero afortunadamente hiciste un buen trabajo con ella, querido Xellos.  
  
Era cierto, él había provocado la demencia que padecía la Dark Lady Deep Sea Dolphin. Cuando ya había adquirido el entrenamiento suficiente, su señora le había encomendado su primera misión: ir a hacer una visita "de cortesía" a Dolphin y persuadirla, por la fuerza si era necesario, de que no se le ocurriese enfrentarse a la voluntad de Zellas Mettalium. La forma en que había logrado su propósito...  
  
Le preocupaba sobremanera que Dolphin no hubiese olvidado lo que pasó aquella noche. eso y que tarde o temprano le pasase factura...  
  
- Pero eso no viene al caso. - dijo su señora sacándole de sus  
pensamientos - Lo que importa es que localices esa parte demónica en  
el pequeño y que hagas lo que sea necesario para persuadirle de que se  
una a nuestra causa.  
- No resultó la última vez. - le recordó Xellos - Ni siquiera  
ofreciéndole la vida de Reena Invers a cambio. ¿Porqué iba a funcionar  
esta vez?  
- Xellos, es sólo un niño ahora. - dijo ella tranquilamente, como si  
fuera lo más evidente del mundo - Y los niños pueden ser fácilmente  
manipulados...  
- Siempre y cuando su madre no esté vigilándome con cien ojos... -  
apuntó él, recordando la reacción más habitual de Filia ante su  
presencia (es decir, sacar la maza y golpearle repetidas veces al  
tiempo que le insultaba llamándole namagomi) -.  
- Precisamente por eso deberás... digamos, introducirte en su entorno.  
  
Xellos empalideció al averiguar las intenciones de su señora.  
  
- ¿No... no os referiréis - tartamudeó - a vivir con ella?  
- A eso me refiero precisamente, querido. - afirmó Zellas -.  
- No hablareis en serio... - dijo Xellos con una sonrisa nerviosa -.  
- Mucho me temo que sí hablo en serio, mi querido Xellos. - dijo el  
Ama de las Bestias sin el menor signo de estar bromeando - Y te guste  
o no, vas a tener que cumplir la misión a rajatabla. Después de todo  
hay algo muy valioso en juego...  
- Sí que la hay: mi integridad física. - dijo Xellos medio en broma,  
medio en serio -.  
- Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso, sino a Valgaarv,  
querido. Pero, vamos, no te retrases, ve allá. - dijo su señora  
conduciéndole a la salida - Debes vigilar al pequeño las 24 horas del  
día, observar si hay alguna anomalía y quiero que me informes  
periódicamente. Bastará con una vez al mes, supongo. En cualquier  
caso, aunque importante, esta misión no es prioritaria, así que si en  
algún momento te necesito para otra misión de mayor importancia o para  
dirigir mis ejércitos, deberás acudir de inmediato y posponer tu  
investigación. ¿Entendido?  
- Así se hará... mientras sobreviva a las primeras semanas de  
estancia. - respondió Xellos al tiempo que se despedía con una solemne  
reverencia y se encaminaba hacia la puerta -.  
- Vamos, Xellos, no seas tan quejica. - rezongó Zellas con fastidio -  
Además... - añadió pícara - creía que te gustaba la forma en que te  
trataba esa dragona...  
- Soy un masoquista, mi señora, no un suicida - respondió él  
simplemente antes de desaparecer de la vista -.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡Mami, mami, juega conmigo!  
  
Filia se dio la vuelta al sentir que su pequeño Val le tiraba insistentemente de la capa para llamar la atención. En el último año el pequeño dragoncito había crecido mucho más de lo esperado. Pero claro, los años no pasaban en vano para Filia y por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a experimentar la crisis que sufren todas las madres cuando los niños han alcanzado una etapa de su vida en la que sus energías y sus ganas de jugar todo el día se triplican.  
  
Una etapa conocida como los "Terribles dos años".  
  
- Val-chan, cariño, no puedo. - intentó razonar Filia con el pequeño -  
Mamá tiene que irse a recoger unos encargos en la ciudad vecina...  
- ¡Pero yo quiero que juegues conmigo! - insistió el dragoncito -.  
- Más tarde jugaremos, te lo prometo...  
- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero que juegues ahora! - exigió el pequeño dando patadas  
en el suelo - ¡Ahora, ahora, ahora, ahora!  
- Vamos, amo Valgaarv, no llore. - le consoló Jiras cogiéndole en  
brazos - Tu mamá no puede jugar contigo ahora, pero yo si puedo, si  
quieres.  
- ¿Lo harías? - preguntó Filia ilusionada -.  
- ¡Tranquila, Jefa, déjelo en mis manos! - le aseguró el hombre-zorro  
con determinación - ¡Yo y Gaubros nos encargaremos de todo, no tema!  
- Gracias, Jiras, eres un sol. - le agradeció ella estampándole un  
beso en la frente, haciendo que Jiras se pusiera ligeramente colorado  
- Volveré de aquí a dos horas, si no me entretienen por el camino. - a  
continuación salió de la tienda de jarrones de la que era dueña, se  
transformó en dragón y antes de remontar el vuelo le dijo a Jiras: -  
¡Procura que Val-chan se eche la siesta, que si no luego está muy  
inquieto!  
- ¡Muy bien, Jefa, lo que usted mande! - accedió Jiras con entusiasmo  
-.  
- Y por favor, Jiras, llámame Filia...  
- ¡Vale, Jefa!  
  
Filia suspiró pesadamente. No tenía caso: llevaban dos años conviviendo y no había forma de que Jiras la tratase de tú. Se empeñaba en usar siempre el apelativo de "Jefa" con la misma tozudez con la que se empeñaba en llamar a su retoño "Amo Valgaarv" en vez de Valteria, como lo había rebautizado. Sin más tardanza, Filia desplegó sus alas y se elevó hacia los cielos.  
  
- Bueno, ya se ha ido. - suspiró Jiras mientras veía a la dragona  
desaparecer poco a poco en la distancia - En fin, amo Valgaarv,  
pongámonos manos a la obra. No creo que sea tan difícil encargarse de  
la tienda y de ti al mismo tiempo......  
  
* * *  
  
Jiras se desplomó agotado sobre el mostrador. Encargarse de la tienda y del joven Valteria era mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Dado que ésta era tremendamente popular, normalmente venían decenas de clientes a comprar las famosas cerámicas de Filia Ul Copt. Y claro, con tanto cliente Jiras las había pasado canutas toda la mañana. Gaubros no era de mucha ayuda, ya que cada vez que decidían turnarse, el troll acababa destrozando tres o cuatro jarrones cada vez que se daba la vuelta. Entre pitos y flautas, todavía no había empezado a jugar con Valteria y el crío estaba que se subía por las paredes.  
  
- Jiras ¿cuándo vamos a jugar? - preguntó con impaciencia el niño -.  
- Cuando acabe con el trabajo, amo Valgaarv... - respondió Jiras en  
tono cansado -.  
- ¡Eso dijiste la última vez! - protestó Val - ¡Quiero jugar ya!  
  
Jiras miró a través de su ojo bueno al pequeño, quien le miraba a su vez con cara de pocos amigos. Luego echó un vistazo a la tienda: por el momento estaba desierta. Suspiró y se incorporó lentamente, tratando de que no le venciera el cansancio.  
  
- Está bien... - accedió finalmente, sentando al pequeño Val sobre sus  
rodillas - ¿Y a qué queréis jugar...?  
  
De repente el hombre-zorro empezó a olfatear el aire. Algo en esa casa se estaba empezando a quemar... y el olor venía de la cocina.  
  
- ¡El horno! - exclamó incorporándose y tirando a Valteria al suelo -  
¡Gaubros! ¡¿Qué hacías que no lo estabas vigilando?!  
  
El crío miraba algo confundido y bastante dolorido desde el suelo de la tienda a Jiras a medida que éste corría hacia el interior de la casa, en dirección a la cocina. El hombre-zorro se acordó de repente del crío y volvió momentáneamente para decirle:  
  
- ¡Quedaos aquí, amo Valgaarv! ¡No tardaré!  
- ¿Y qué hago? - preguntó Val todavía más confundido -.  
- No sé... vigila la tienda por ejemplo. - dijo Jiras a falta de algo  
mejor que decir antes de desaparecer dentro de la casa -.  
  
Valteria se encaramó entusiasmado al mostrador. Aquella era la primera vez que le dejaban al cargo de la tienda y eso que era algo que añoraba desde hacía tiempo. Pero su madre nunca le dejaba, alegando que aún era pequeño para eso. Ahora iba a demostrar que su madre se equivocaba, que no era tan pequeño como para no ocuparse solo del negocio. Sólo tenía que esperar a que entrara algún cliente. Esperó pacientemente durante un minuto. Pasó otro minuto, pero nadie venía. Cuando ya habían pasado tres minutos, Valteria dejó de encontrarle la gracia al juego. Y finalmente, cuando ya había bajado del mostrador y se dirigía al interior de la casa para reclamarle a Jiras algo de atención, la campanilla que colgaba de la puerta tintineó.  
  
El cliente que había entrado era el más extraño que Valteria había visto en su corta vida. Era muy alto, puede que no tanto como Gaubros, pero en cualquier caso era alto, eso seguro. Parecía un poco más mayor que su madre en edad y tenía una capa muy parecida a la de ella, sólo que de color verde oscuro en vez de blanco. También eran verde oscuro sus pantalones, muy sobrados, lo que le daba un aspecto gracioso. Esa gracia se veía reforzada por su rostro siempre sonriente, enmarcado en unos cabellos púrpura cortados a media melena (que en opinión de Val le hacían parecer una chica).  
  
- ¡Buenos días, señor! - saludó cortésmente, tal y como había visto  
hacer a su madre o a Jiras cientos de veces - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
  
El cliente dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo desde el que Val le miraba. Fueron sus ojos lo que llamó poderosamente la atención del chaval: eran exactamente del mismo color que su pelo y alargados como los de un gato. No tuvo sin embargo mucho tiempo de fijarse en ellos, pues enseguida los ocultó bajo sus párpados cerrados, que junto con la sonrisa que exhibió a continuación le hacían parecer un tipo simpático.  
  
- ¡Vaya, vaya, qué niño tan educado! - exclamó el hombre inclinándose  
sobre él y a continuación le preguntó: - ¿Está tu mamá en casa?  
- No. - negó el pequeño - Pero si quiere algo de la tienda, yo se lo  
puedo enseñar. Llamaría a Jiras, pero ahora está ocupado... -añadió  
señalando la puerta que separaba la tienda de la casa, de la que salía  
un espeso humo proveniente del horno -.  
  
Como si hubieran escuchado la conversación que Val-chan mantenía con el hombre misterioso, de repente se oyó a Jiras y a Gaubros discutir desde la cocina.  
  
- ¡¿Se puede saber porqué no lo estabas vigilando?! - se oyó la voz  
estridente de Jiras -.  
- Tú me dijiste que vigilara la trastienda. - se disculpó Gaubros -.  
- ¡Eso fue a hace media hora.....!  
- ¿Lo ve? - dijo Valteria dirigiéndose al hombre del pelo púrpura -.  
- Entiendo... - dijo el hombre al tiempo que una gota de sudor de  
vergüenza ajena emanaba de su frente - En ese caso... ¿podrás hacerme  
un favor, pequeño?  
- ¡Claro! ¿De qué se trata?  
  
Sin mediar palabra, el hombre dejó un báculo que sostenía en su mano derecha apoyado en la pared y se quitó un broche que adornaba su pecho, sosteniendo la capa. El báculo era de madera, con una esfera rojiza en la punta. Lo curioso del caso es que, por alguna razón que desconocía, a Val aquel báculo le resultaba familiar.  
  
El hombre de pelo púrpura le entregó el broche que se acababa de quitar, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Val lo examinó con curiosidad. Estaba compuesto por tres placas plateadas superpuestas. La que estaba encima del todo llevaba incrustadas tres esferas rojizas, igualitas a la que adornaba su báculo pero de menor tamaño.  
  
- Dale esto a tu madre. - le dijo - Y dile que volveré de aquí a unos  
días a buscarlo. No te preocupes, ella ya sabrá quien soy en cuanto se  
lo entregues.  
- Vale, lo haré. - accedió el dragoncito -.  
- ¡Así me gusta! - dijo el hombre alegremente, sonriendo aún más y  
revolviéndole a Valteria el pelo. Seguidamente, recogió su báculo y se  
encaminó hacia la puerta, despidiéndose con la mano - ¡Hasta otra!  
  
Y tras atravesar el umbral, desapareció misteriosamente.  
  
Valteria parpadeó varias veces, creyendo que había visto visiones. Salió un momento fuera por si veía a aquel hombre extraño, pero no había caso: realmente se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro.  
  
En ese momento, Jiras regresó de la cocina.  
  
- Bueno, todo arreglado. - dijo mientras se limpiaba el hollín de la  
cara con un trapo. Entonces reparó en que Val sostenía algo entre sus  
manitas y se acercó para ver lo que era - ¿Qué es eso que tienes allí,  
amo Valgaarv?  
- Eeeeh... ¡Nada! - intentó disimular el dragoncito, escondiendo el  
broche tras su espalda -.  
- No me mientas. - le regañó el hombre-zorro con una mirada de  
represalia- Si has estado robando algo...  
- No, no lo he robado. - se apresuró a decir Val - Me lo ha dado un  
señor.  
- ¿Un señor? - dijo Jiras extrañado, al tiempo que echaba un vistazo  
al exterior para ver si veía al susodicho sujeto. Al no ver a nadie,  
le preguntó al chico: - ¿Y te dijo quién era ese señor?  
- No. - negó el pequeño - Sólo me dijo que le diera esto a mamá, que  
ella ya sabría quién es...  
- En ese caso, no te preocupes, yo se lo daré por ti. - se ofreció el  
hombre-zorro alargando su mano, pero el dragoncito oprimió el objeto  
que le había sido confiado fuertemente contra su pecho -.  
- ¡No! - exclamó él - ¡Me dijo que yo se lo diera a Mamá! ¡No tú!  
- Venga, amo Valgaarv, no seas cabezota y dámelo. - insistió Jiras -.  
- ¡¡No, no y no!! - se negó en redondo Val - ¡He dicho que se lo daré  
a Mamá! - y mientras huía de Jiras canturreaba: - ¡A Mamá, a Mamá, a  
Mamá, a Mamá, a Mamá!  
  
Tuvo lugar entonces una cómica escena: Jiras, ayudado por Gaubros, se pasó los siguientes cinco minutos persiguiendo a Valteria, quien correteaba por toda la casa negándose a soltar el broche, que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda. Llegó un momento en que ambos consiguieron rodear al crío, pero éste se encaramó a lo alto de uno de los estantes de la tienda.  
  
Gaubros entonces alargó sus brazos hacia el pequeño, intentando cogerlo, pero éste, adivinando sus intenciones, se puso fuera de su alcance, volando con sus pequeñas alitas negras hacia una lámpara que colgaba del techo.  
  
Los dos improvisados "niñeros" empezaban a preocuparse; aquella lámpara a duras penas se sostenía y bajo el peso del dragoncito podría caer en cualquier momento.  
  
- ¡Amo Valgaarv, por favor, bájese de ahí! - imploró un angustiado  
Gaubros-.  
- ¡ Haz caso a Gaubros, amo Valgaarv! - suplicó a su vez Jiras -.  
- ¡No! - negó Valteria todavía desconfiado - ¡Sólo bajaré cuando venga  
Mamá, para que le pueda dar lo que me dio el señor!  
- ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó confusa una voz femenina desde el  
umbral de la puerta de entrada - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?  
- ¡Mamá! - exclamó ilusionado el niño al tiempo que volaba hacia los  
brazos de Filia, justo a tiempo ya que en ese momento la lámpara se  
cayó del techo-.  
- ¡Val-chan! - le regañó la dragona - ¡Te has portado muy mal con  
Jiras y Gaubros! ¡Esta noche te quedarás sin postre! ¡Y vosotros dos!  
- gritó dirigiéndose a sus ayudantes - ¡Ya me estáis explicando lo que  
ha pasado!  
- Verá, jefa - se explicó jiras - es que alguien le dio algo al amo  
Valgaarv diciendo que era para usted. Entonces le dije que me lo  
diera, pero el niño no quiso...  
- ¡El señor me dijo que yo te lo diera! - se excusó Valteria -.  
- Bueno, en ese caso ¿porqué no me lo das ya? - dijo Filia sonriendo  
amablemente al tiempo que alargaba la mano -.  
- ¡Es verdad! - exclamó Val al acordarse. Entonces depositó el  
preciado objeto en la mano enguantada de Filia, diciendo: - Aquí  
tienes.  
  
Filia miró el objeto que Val-chan le había dado. Al momento empezó a ponerse pálida. En sus manos tenía el broche que tantas veces había visto adornando el pecho de Xellos Mettalium, aquel que exterminó a cientos de los suyos, aquel que servía al Ama de las bestias..... aquel al que ella llamaba namagomi.  
  
- Cariño - le dijo a Val, cogiéndole por los hombros alarmada -  
¿Recuerdas cómo era ese señor?  
- Pues... - dijo el dragoncito tratando de recordar - Era un señor muy  
alto... un poco más alto que tú, creo. Tenía el pelo púrpura, así de  
corto - indicó la altura del corte con sus manos - parecía una  
chica... ¡Ah! Y sonreía mucho, mucho, así. - añadió sonriendo lo más  
que pudo -.  
  
Aquella descripción no hizo más que confirmar sus peores sospechas; aquel hombre no podía ser otro más que el namagomi...  
  
- Me dijo que volvería para recoger eso. - continuó Val señalando el  
broche- Y también me dijo que tú sabrías quién es nada más verlo.....  
Por cierto Mamá ¿quién era ese señor?  
  
Filia no respondió. La dragona se había dado la vuelta y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, le pidió a Jiras:  
  
- Jiras... ¿puedes llevarte un momento a Val, por favor?  
- Claro, no hay problema. - asintió el hombre-zorro -.  
- Y también os agradecería que me dejarais sola un momento..... -  
añadió ella-.  
- Por... por supuesto. - volvió a asentir Jiras al tiempo que dirigía  
a Gaubros una mirada interrogativa -.  
  
Cuando los tres hubieron desaparecido en el interior de la casa, Filia salió al exterior. Y allí emitió un grito de rabia tal, que incluso los trolls del bosque que había a las afueras del pueblo se escondieron asustados en sus cuevas.  
  
- ¡MALDITO NAMAGOMI! - bramó la dragona - ¡JURO QUE EN CUANTO TE VEA  
APARECER TE VAS A ENTERAR DE LO QUE VALE UN PEINE!  
  
* * *  
  
A partir de aquella misma tarde, Filia se dedicó a velar la casa las 24 horas del día, vigilando incluso de noche. Sin embargo aquel día Xellos no hizo acto de presencia. La dragona aún así no se fiaba y siguió velando al día siguiente... Y al siguiente... Y al siguiente... Al quinto día, viendo que el namagomi seguía sin aparecer y dándose cuenta de que si seguía sin conciliar el sueño se caería de puro cansancio en cualquier momento, decidió irse temprano a dormir.  
  
Eran poco más de las ocho de la tarde cuando Filia subió al piso superior de la casa, hacia su habitación, para irse a acostar. Todavía había algo de luz, así que, después de cerrar la puerta y las ventanas, echó las cortinas y procedió a desvestirse. Tras deshacerse de sus ropas de sacerdotisa, se puso un camisón de raso rosado. No era transparente, pero sí algo translúcido, lo que permitía percibir la figura que formaban sus curvas. A la dragona, por lo general muy pudorosa, no le importaba vestir aquel camisón en su habitación, mientras estaba sola.  
  
De repente, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba sola. Sentía muy cerca una presencia, tan cerca que casi diría que estaba justo detrás de ella.  
  
- Volvemos a vernos, Filia-chan... - dijo una voz burlona a sus  
espaldas -.  
  
Sin previo aviso, la dragona agarró el mazo y arreó a la persona que tenía detrás.  
  
Segundos después, Xellos yacía en el suelo en una posición extraña y completamente dolorido y contusionado.  
  
- ¿Eres siempre una anfitriona así de amable? - ironizó el demonio,  
mientras trataba a duras penas ponerse en pie -.  
- No, sólo cuando cierto demonio namagomi hace acto de presencia. -  
puntualizó Filia con casi el mismo tono irónico que Xellos - ¿Se puede  
saber qué diablos haces aquí?  
- Eso es... - empezó Xellos como siempre, pero en cuanto vio la maza  
de Filia a sólo unos centímetros de su cara, rectificó sus palabras -  
¡Era broma, era broma! Yo sólo venía para recuperar lo que es mío. ¿O  
acaso Val no te dio mi broche?  
- ¿Tu qué? - preguntó Filia, pero luego recordó - ¡Ah sí, es verdad!  
  
Seguidamente la dragona fue hacia su tocador y abrió uno de los cajones superiores. De allí extrajo un pequeño joyero, de forma rectangular, tapizado por fuera y por dentro con una tela roja con dibujos de bambúes bordados. Al levantar la tapa del joyero, sacó un pañuelo con el que había envuelto el broche y se lo devolvió a su legítimo dueño.  
  
Xellos se colocó de nuevo su preciado broche. Una vez el broche volvió a su posición original, lo examinó detenidamente para luego decir:  
  
- Te felicito, dragona dorada, me lo has cuidado muy bien. Aunque es  
curioso... - añadió algo irónico - Jamás pensé que guardarías una de  
mis pertenencias como oro en paño... ¿Tanto me aprecias?  
- ¡Por supuesto que no! - se apresuró a decir Filia, a pesar de que  
sus mejillas se empezaban teñir de un tono rojizo delatador - ¡Sabes  
perfectamente que si por mí fuera te irías a paseo, namagomi!  
- Oh, qué hermosas palabras. - bromeó Xellos - En fin, supongo que no  
querrás que te siga estorbando, así que mejor me voy.  
  
Dicho esto hizo además de irse, pasando al lado de Filia. Sin embargo el demonio fue frenado por la mano aprisionadora de la dragona, que tiraba de su capa hacia atrás.  
  
- No tan deprisa, Xellos. - dijo ella - Quiero que me digas ahora  
mismo porqué razón fuiste a verme hace cinco días a la tienda. Y ni si  
te ocurra responderme con aquello de "Es un secreto", a no ser que  
quieras que te arree de nuevo con la maza... - añadió en tono que  
sonaba más a amenaza que a advertencia -.  
- Bueno, ya te dije en la boda de Reena y Gaudy que vendría a  
visitarte en cuanto mi ama me concediera unas vacaciones... -  
respondió simplemente- Y aunque te parezca mentira, siempre cumplo lo  
prometido.  
- Lógica respuesta, pero aún así no me convences.....  
  
Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió con un chirrido y la cabecita de pelo turquesa de Valteria asomó por ella.  
  
- Mamá, Jiras me dijo que te llevara algo de leche. - dijo al tiempo  
que entraba en la habitación intentando mantener el equilibrio con una  
bandeja encima de la cual estaba el tazón de leche caliente. De pronto  
se paró en seco y miró con los ojos como platos al interlocutor de su  
madre - ¡Anda! ¡Pero si eres el señor que vino hace unos días!  
- ¿Qué tal, Val-chan? - saludó Xellos con su habitual sonrisa - Veo  
que al final hiciste lo que te dije. Buen chico. - añadió  
revolviéndole el pelo -.  
- Sí, y yo se lo di a Mamá y no a otro, como me pediste. - dijo Val  
con el orgullo y la satisfacción de haber realizado bien su misión -  
Por cierto, Mamá: ¿Me vas a decir ya quién es este señor?  
- Cariño, no creo que eso tenga importancia ahora... - dijo Filia  
intentando eludir la pregunta -.  
- Mi nombre es Xellos. Xellos Mettalium. - se presentó el demonio  
haciendo caso omiso de Filia -.  
- ¿Xellos? Es un nombre muy gracioso. - dijo el dragoncito sonriendo.  
A continuación echó un vistazo a las ropas y al bastón que le había  
llamado tanto la atención el otro día y preguntó: - ¿Eres un mago?  
- Bueno, eso... es un secreto. - respondió Xellos, como era ya muy  
habitual en él, sonriendo ampliamente y llevándose un dedo a los  
labios -.  
- ¿Un secreto? - preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad - ¿Y me lo  
contarás, señor Xellos?  
- Quizás otro día, cariño. - intervino Filia tratando de sacar a Val  
de la habitación - Ahora vete con Jiras y Gaubros, mientras yo hablo  
con nama.. quiero decir, con el señor Xellos.  
  
Valteria bajó las escaleras con cara de fastidio. Su madre siempre le excluía de lo que ella llamaba "conversaciones privadas de los mayores" y eso le fastidiaba. ¿Tanto importaba que él oyera lo que tenían que decir? Después de todo él también se haría mayor algún día...  
  
Filia y Xellos siguieron al pequeño con la mirada a medida que éste bajaba las escaleras.  
  
- Ha crecido mucho desde la última vez. - comentó Xellos -.  
- ¿Sí, verdad? - afirmó Filia - Está ya muy gran... - de repente dejó  
de hablar, reflexionó unos minutos y al darse cuenta de algo le gritó  
al demonio, cogiéndole de la camisa - ¡Un momento! ¡Ya sé porqué has  
venido!  
- ¿Porqué he venido? - preguntó Xellos haciéndose el tonto - Ya te lo  
dije, para visitarte...  
- ¡No me mientas, demonio! - exclamó ella al tiempo que lo zarandeaba  
- ¡Seguro que te han enviado para matar a mi Valteria! ¡O peor, para  
corromperle!  
- ¿Corromperle yo? - dijo el demonio haciéndose el inocente -  
Honestamente, mi querida filia, te estás volviendo un poco paranoica.  
Si hubiera querido corromperle, hace tiempo que lo habría hecho. Y  
tres cuartos de lo mismo para matarle...  
  
Filia le miró sin soltarle, no muy segura de si creerle o no. Reena a menudo solía decirle que Xellos era incapaz de mentir (lo que no quería decir que dijera toda la verdad), sin embargo, como asesino de su raza no confiaba en él.  
  
- Mira... - intentó razonar él, apartando gentilmente las manos de  
Filia de su camisa - Ahora estás un pelín alterada, lo mejor es que me  
vaya y ya volveré cuando estés más tranquila.  
- Pero... - intentó objetar la dragona, cuando fue acallada por el  
dedo enguantado de Xellos depositado sobre sus labios -.  
- No hay más que hablar. - dijo él, sonriendo a continuación y  
dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - En fin, ya nos veremos. - se despidió y  
añadió dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto lasciva: - Por cierto, te  
sienta muy bien ese camisón, labios de lagartija.  
  
Filia se miró y dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel camión le había mostrado al sacerdote de la bestia más de lo que ella consideraba visible. Poniéndose más colorada que un tomate, su siguiente reacción fue agarrar la maza y dirigirla con furia a la cara de Xellos al grito de: "¡¡HENTAIII!!"  
  
Tarde. El namagomi se había teletransportado ya y en el único sitio en el que Filia golpeó con su maza fue el quicio de la puerta, haciendo que éste quedara hecho astillas.  
  
Poco después, Filia escuchó un gemido afuera. Se asomó para descubrir a Jiras tirado en el suelo, asustado, a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros del sitio donde había golpeado su maza.  
  
- Yo... yo sólo vine a ver si se encontraba bien, Jefa.. - balbució  
Jiras al borde de un infarto -.  
  
* * *  
  
Nuevamente Filia pasó en vela las noches siguientes. Había cambiado su camisón translúcido por uno largo de algodón (que le resultó incómodo por el calor que daba) y todas las noches cerraba firmemente puertas y ventanas, para luego tumbarse en la cama, sin cerrar los ojos, con la maza preparada por si Xellos volvía a aparecer.  
  
Pero el tiempo de espera se alargó mucho más que la última vez y Filia permaneció despierta durante 20 días. A la mañana del día 21, mientras desayunaba con su familia, se notaba que el insomnio había hecho mella en la doncella dragón.  
  
- Mamá. - la llamó Valteria, preocupado porque Filia se había  
desplomado sobre su bol de cereales y temía que de un momento a otro  
se ahogara con la leche - ¡Mamá!  
- ¿Eh? ¡Sí, estoy despierta, estoy despierta! - exclamó Filia, sacando  
repentinamente la cabeza del bol -.  
- ¿Se encuentra bien, Jefa? - preguntó Jiras, tan preocupado como Val  
-.  
- No parece tener muy buen aspecto... - puntualizó Gaubros -.  
- Estoy perfectamente, muchachos, no debéis preocuparos por mí... -  
les intentó tranquilizar Filia -.  
  
Sin embargo su aspecto detonaba todo lo contrario. Eso y el hecho de que a continuación se desplomó sobre una tostada rellena de mermelada.  
  
- Mamá no ha vuelto a dormir desde que volvió el señor Xellos. -  
explicó Valteria a Jiras y Gaubros -.  
- ¡No es verdad! - saltó de repente la dragona, todavía con restos de  
mermelada por toda la cara - Y en cualquier caso, gracias a mi  
vigilancia ese naba...... nana... Nagamo... bueno, ese demonio no ha  
vuelto a pisar esta casa. ¡Ja! ¡Aún falta para que se deje caer de  
nuevo por aquí!  
  
Nada más decir aquello, un huevo cayó del techo y fue a parar justo en medio del bol de cereales, haciendo que la leche se saliera por todo, salpicando a todos cuantos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, especialmente a Filia, quien se levantó hecha una fiera, maza en ristre y gritando:  
  
- ¡NAMAGOMI ESTÚPIDO! ¡NO HA TENIDO NINGUNA GRACIA!  
  
Sin embargo al levantar la vista hacia el techo, lo único que vio fue a una lechuza blanca como la nieve recién caída, que ululaba sin parar mientras revoloteaba alrededor de la mesa, antes de aterrizar sobre ella magistralmente y arreglarse las plumas en señal de satisfacción.  
  
- ¡Qué bonita! - exclamó Valteria, sorprendido ante el hecho de que el  
animal se dejase acariciar por él tan dócilmente -.  
- Me alegra que te guste, Val-chan. - dijo de repente una voz a sus  
espaldas-.  
- ¡Señor Xellos!  
  
En efecto, allí estaba el demonio, sonriendo, como siempre, a los presentes, con un búho gris encima del hombro izquierdo. Con un par de palmadas hizo que la lechuza acudiera a él. El ave se posó en su mano derecha y ululó cariñosamente cuando su amo le acarició la cabeza con la otra mano.  
  
- ¿Tiene nombre? - preguntó ansiosamente el pequeño Val, refiriéndose  
a la lechuza - ¿Es un regalo, señor Xellos? ¿Es para mí?  
- Respecto a la primera pregunta - contestó Xellos - la respuesta es:  
sí, y se llama Hedwig. En cuanto a las dos últimas, sí, es un regalo,  
pero no, no es para ti... - viendo que el dragoncito ponía cara de  
desilusión, añadió: - No te pongas así, ya te traeré algo la próxima  
vez. Pero Hedwig es para tu madre...  
- ¿Para... para mí? - preguntó Filia con incredulidad -.  
  
Xellos asintió sonriente y le alargó a la dragona el brazo en el que Hedwig seguía posada. Filia dudó unos instantes.  
  
- ¡Vamos, no te hará daño! - la animó Xellos - Está amaestrada..  
Aunque eso sí - añadió metiendo la mano en su zurrón para sacar un  
guante de cuero, que le tendió a Filia - antes de cogerla, ponte esto.  
Tiene las uñas muy afiladas...  
- ¿Y tú? - preguntó la dragona al percatarse de que el demonio  
sostenía a ambas aves en sendas manos sin más protección que los finos  
guantes que siempre llevaba -.  
- Oh, bueno, ya me conoces. - dijo Xellos sin darle mayor importancia  
- Soy todo un masoquista; no hay nada que me produzca más placer que  
el dolor físico, propio o ajeno...  
- Me lo imaginaba... - murmuró Filia con una gota de sudor en la  
frente, al tiempo que se ajustaba el guante. Seguidamente Hedwig saltó  
hacia su mano y comenzó a arreglarse las plumas satisfecha, sin  
importarle que Filia le acariciara la cabeza - La verdad es que es muy  
dócil...  
- Ya te lo dije: está bien amaestrada. ¡Y eso que la empecé a entrenar  
hace sólo un mes! Con Hermes en cambio llevo más tiempo...  
- ¿Hermes?  
- Mi búho gris. - aclaró Xellos mostrando al ave en cuestión, que  
agitaba las alas nervioso - Es mejor que les vayas enseñando la  
casa... ya sabes, para que se familiaricen...  
- Jiras: ¿Querías encargarte tú de Hedwig y Hermes, por favor? -  
preguntó Filia pasándoselos -.  
  
No le costó mucho a Jiras sostenerlos, ya que él ya llevaba guantes de cuero. Segundos después, el hombre-zorro y su compañero troll, así como el pequeño Val, abandonaron la cocina. Ninguno de los dos sirvientes se fiaba del demonio; ya había sido antes enemigo de su señor Valgaarv y estaba claro que a su actual patrona no le agradaba su presencia.  
  
- ¡Mas te vale explicarme de qué va todo esto, demonio! - le dijo  
Filia a Xellos en tono amenazante -.  
- Pensé que había estado muy mal despedirme la última vez, sin ni tan  
siquiera decirte cuando volvería. - empezó el demonio - Así que pensé  
que lo mejor sería establecer un sistema de mensajería, vía búho...  
- Pensaba que los demonios os comunicabais a través de las mentes... -  
observó Filia -.  
- En condiciones normales, sí. - aclaró él - Pero en caso de una  
guerra entre demonios, sería peligroso. Piensa que todos los demonios  
tienen el poder de leer la mente, lo que implica que pueden interferir  
las conversaciones mentales también. Así que para evitarlo mi señora y  
yo aprovechamos su poder sobre las bestias para establecer nuestro  
propio sistema de comunicación. Empezamos a entrenar varios animales  
para que pudieran hacer de mensajeros... y yo entrené a un búho  
gris...  
- ¿Te refieres a Hermes? - preguntó ella -.  
- Bueno, no exactamente a ese Hermes. - admitió él - En realidad ése  
es Hermes XII, el Hermes I murió hace más de 200 años...  
- Tienes una gran imaginación a la hora de inventarte nombres... -  
ironizó la dragona - En cualquier caso ¿cómo piensas que ese sistema  
va a funcionar?  
- Muy sencillo. - explicó Xellos - Cada vez que me vaya, mandaré a uno  
de los dos. A Hedwig la he entrenado poco tiempo y sólo puede seguir  
rutas muy cortas, así que te la enviaré cada vez que tenga previsto  
volver en un periodo relativamente corto de tiempo. En cambio, si  
tengo que ausentarme durante más tiempo, por la razón que sea, te  
enviaré a Hermes, que se conoce muchas más rutas y está mejor  
adiestrado. ¿Qué me dices?  
- Que espero que me envíes primero a Hermes. - replicó Filia - Me  
encantaría no verte el careto durante muuuuucho tiempo...  
- Tan amable y encantadora como siempre. - dijo Xellos con sorna -  
Bueno, ya que no tengo nada más que decir, mejor nos vamos.  
  
Tras decir esto dio unas cuantas palmadas, haciendo que Hedwig y Hermes acudieran raudos a su llamada. Cuando el demonio estaba a punto de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, apareció súbitamente Valteria, quien había bajado rápidamente las escaleras siguiendo a las dos aves.  
  
- ¿Se marcha ya, señor Xellos? - preguntó Val algo desilusionado -  
Pero volverá pronto ¿verdad?  
- Bueno, eso no depende de mí... - respondió Xellos - Pero no te  
preocupes, Mamá ya te dirá cuando voy a regresar ¿verdad, dragón  
dorado?- añadió guiñando un ojo a Filia -.  
  
Filia no respondió.  
  
- En fin, hasta la vista, Val-chan. Y tú cuídate, labios de lagartija.  
  
Y tras esta despedida y hacer alzar el vuelo a su búho y lechuza amaestrados, desapareció. Otro tanto hicieron sus aves a medida que volaban hacia el horizonte.  
  
Val, sin embargo, tenía una duda en la mente.  
  
- Mamá... ¿porqué el señor Xellos te llama así? ¿Es que os habéis  
besado alguna vez?  
- ¿¿¿¿QUÉEEE???? ¿¡Por ... porqué preguntas esas cosas, Val-chan!? -  
balbució Filia - ¡Yo...jamás... en mi vida... con un demonio... ni  
hablar! ¡No sé de dónde has sacado una idea tan absurda!  
  
A pesar de que la creía, a Valteria le parecía tremendamente sospechoso el hecho de que mientras decía esto, Filia cogía paulativamente un tono escarlata en el rostro.  
  
* * *  
  
Contra los deseos de Filia, la primera de las aves en aparecer fue Hedwig.  
  
Fue justo a la tarde del día siguiente. Filia estaba lavando los platos de la merienda (los amigos de Valteria habían venido a merendar, así que la dragona tenía trabajo para rato), cuando la lechuza blanca entró a través de la ventana de la cocina. Aterrizó en la encimera, justo al lado de ella, y tras arreglarse las plumas, alzó una de sus patitas, en la que había atado un mensaje. Filia, llena de curiosidad, le desató el mensaje, lo desplegó y pudo leer la siguiente inscripción:  
  
'Buonjorno, princessa!!'  
  
- ¿Te gusta mi mensaje?  
  
Filia se giró para ver, cómo no, a Xellos sonriéndola pícaramente.  
  
- No creo que resulte adecuado. - respondió la dragona - Después de  
todo yo no soy una princesa...  
- Oh, para mí si que lo eres... - dijo Xellos cogiéndole gentilmente  
de la mano. Cuando Filia empezaba a ruborizarse por el halago, el  
demonio añadió picarón: - ¡La princesa de las lagartijas, claro!  
  
Iba Filia a responderle con un mazazo, cuando su hijo entró en la cocina a toda velocidad.  
  
- ¡Señor Xellos! - exclamó entusiasmado, al tiempo que se tiraba sobre  
el demonio, haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio, y preguntó a  
continuación:- ¿Me has traído algún regalo?  
- ¡Val-chan! - le reprochó su madre -.  
- Tranquila, Filia, no pasa nada porque pregunte. - dijo Xellos  
quitándole importancia - Además, tiene razón: le debía un regalo y...  
- hizo un par de movimientos de mano y sacó una cajita de la nada -  
... aquí está.  
- ¡Guau! - exclamó Val cuando al abrir la caja encontró una esfera  
brillante de color rojo - ¿Qué es, señor Xellos?  
- Luego te explicaré para qué sirve. - respondió simplemente - Ahora  
enséñaselo a tus amigos, yo tengo que hablar de algo con Mamá...  
  
Valteria obediente, salió de la cocina, gritando de júbilo. Ese momento lo intentó aprovechar Filia para reprender al demonio.  
  
- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme lagartija, demonio!? ¡Además no te  
consiento que malcríes a mi hijo de esa...! - se detuvo en seco cuando  
de repente Xellos sacó un paquete, de forma rectangular y fino, y se  
lo tendía frente a las narices - ¿Qué es eso?  
- Ábrelo. Te gustará. - le instó el demonio -.  
  
No demasiado convencida de sus intenciones, aunque muerta de curiosidad, Filia obedeció. Cuando consiguió rasgar el envoltorio, vio que era un librito. Se trataba en realidad de una guía, cuyo título versaba: «Cerámicas del mundo y cómo fabricarlas»  
  
- Pero... ¿Cómo... Dónde... cuándo? - balbució filia sin poder  
creérselo-.  
- Me pasé hace una semana por Femenil - aclaró Xellos - Estaban  
poniendo una exposición de objetos de cerámica y en la tienda de  
recuerdos encontré esta guía... Pensé que tenía que compensarte por  
haber cuidado tan bien de mi broche...  
- Yo... - siguió balbuciendo Filia, ojeando las páginas de aquel  
librito como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo - Xellos, esto  
es... estupendo, muchas gracias, de verdad.  
- De nada. - respondió Xellos - En fin, si me disculpas, ahora voy a  
enseñarle a Valteria como funcionan esas esferas explosivas. Luego me  
tendré que volver a Wolf Pack Island, espero que me envíes tu mensaje  
a través de Hedwig...  
  
Y sin decir más, desapareció de la cocina para ir al exterior.  
  
Filia no podía creer el detalle que Xellos había tenido con ella. Esa guía era de las mejores en la materia y era dificilísima de conseguir. ¡Con decir que hacía años que la buscaba...! Lo cierto es que Xellos se había portado, primero comprándole a ella el libro y ahora enseñando a los niños cómo usar sus esferas explosivas...  
  
Un momento... ¿Había dicho esferas explosivas?  
  
- ¡VAL-CHAN! ¡NO! - gritó la dragona levantándose repentinamente de la  
silla -.  
  
* * *  
  
Unas horas después, Xellos recibió a Hedwig y su mensaje de respuesta en sus aposentos privados en Wolf Pack Island. El mensaje decía así:  
  
'A Val-chan le ha entusiasmado el regalo, pero a mí me ha provocado algún que otro problema con los padres de los otros niños.  
  
Fdo.: Filia.  
  
P.d.: ¡SI VUELVES A APARECER POR AQUÍ TE DARÉ TU MERECIDO, NAMAGOMI!'  
  
Xellos rió con ganas mientras sobaba la cabeza de Hedwig. Quizás aquella misión no iba a ser tan dura después de todo...  
  
* * *  
  
Los siguientes meses Xellos se pasó por casa de Filia casi a diario. Al principio la dragona le recibía como era habitual en ella: maza en ristre y amenazándole con estampársela en todo el careto. Después pasó de las amenazas a la frialdad, luego a la indiferencia. Finalmente, en las últimas dos semanas había pasado de la indiferencia a la aceptación. Y aunque el demonio seguía con su carácter socarrón y algo impertinente, Filia cada vez le daba menos importancia a sus comentarios, lo cual hizo que Xellos se empezara a mosquear.  
  
- Me decepcionas, labios de lagartija. - le dijo en una ocasión  
mientras tomaban tranquilamente una taza de té en el salón - Hubo un  
tiempo en que con mi sola presencia era capaz de ponerte al borde de  
un ataque de nervios.  
- Bueno, lamento desilusionarte, namagomi - le respondió Filia  
sorbiendo su té con una sonrisa de satisfacción - pero la gente cambia  
y madura con los años... Justo a la inversa que tú, que te comportas  
exactamente igual que un niño pequeño...  
- Conque esas tenemos ¿eh? - dijo Xellos en tono desafiante y a  
continuación exclamó, señalando al suelo: - ¡Cuidado, una rata!  
- ¡¡¡AAAARGH!!! - chilló Filia al tiempo que se agarraba a la persona  
que tenía más cerca - ¿Dónde, dónde?  
- Era broma... - rió divertido Xellos al ver la forma en que la  
dragona se agarraba a su cuello -.  
  
Segundos después, Filia volvía a agarrar el cuello al demonio, pero no para protegerse sino para estrangularle.  
  
En fin, salvando ocasiones como ésta, la vida en la pequeña casa-taller de Filia transcurría sin mayores complicaciones, con Xellos como huésped y niñero ocasional. Valteria era quien más le aceptaba. Filia pensó que tal vez fuera el carácter juguetón del demonio, su actitud " de niño grande", como ella la definía, lo que hacía que Valteria considerase a Xellos como un amigo más.  
  
Cuando ya se estaban a punto de cumplir los cinco meses después de la primera aparición de Xellos desde la boda de Reena y Gaudy, ocurrió algo que demostró a Filia que Xellos, para Val, era algo más que un simple compañero de juegos.  
  
Estaban Xellos y Filia en el salón, ya entrada la medianoche, cuando oyeron unos lloriqueos escaleras arriba.  
  
- ¡¡¡BUAAAA!!! ¡¡MAMÁAAAA!!  
- ¡VALTERIA! - exclamó la dragona alarmada subiendo a toda prisa las  
escaleras, con Xellos pisándole los talones -.  
  
Cuando entró precipitadamente en la habitación de su hijo, le encontró fuera de su cama, acurrucado en una esquina, sollozando y temblando, con sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas mirando asustado al tendido, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma. Rápidamente Filia corrió hasta él y lo abrazó para consolarle.  
  
- Estoy aquí. - le tranquilizó - Estoy aquí, cariño, no pasa nada...  
Ssh... Tranquilo... - después de un rato, le hizo encararse con ella y  
le preguntó: - ¿Qué ha pasado, Val-chan?  
- Es que... Snif... - empezó Valteria limpiándose las lágrimas y los  
mocos con el dorso de la mano - ... he tenido un sueño muy malo...  
había un señor, se parecía mucho a mí pero era más mayor y con un  
cuerno en la cabeza... llevaba una lanza o algo así... y también  
estabais tú y Xellos-san- añadió señalándoles - Estaban todos en una  
cueva y discutíais... no recuerdo muy bien de que... el caso es que  
entonces Xellos y el que se parecía a mí empezaron a pelear... se  
cayeron unas rocas, estaban a punto de aplastarte, Mamá, pero Xellos  
te salvó... luego volvió a pelear con el otro y... - los ojos del  
pequeño se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, mientras hacía un esfuerzo  
por terminar de contarlo - y entonces el que se parecía a mí hirió a  
Xellos con la lanza... parecía que le había partido... tú gritabas, yo  
grité y entonces me desperté... ¡Ha sido horrible, Mamá!  
  
Y no pudiendo aguantarlo más, se echó a llorar sobre el pecho de su madre.  
  
Filia no podía creer lo que acababa de oír por boca del pequeño Valteria. Acababa de describirle lo que pasó en la cueva, hace dos años, cuando Xellos ofreció al entonces Valgaarv a Reena Invers a cambio de que se uniera a los demonios. La escena se había desarrollado tal y como Val había dicho y era cierto, Xellos había resultado herido durante la batalla... La dragona estaba confundida.  
  
En ese momento, Xellos se sentó sobre el suelo en el que Filia consolaba a su hijo y lo atrajo hacia sí, recostándolo sobre su regazo y dejando que el pequeño se deshiciera en lágrimas durante un rato en su pecho.  
  
- Sólo ha sido un sueño, Val-chan. - le dijo - A veces se sueñan cosas  
raras como ésa, pero no hay que darles importancia... Figúrate, una  
vez soñé que andaba desnudo por la calle, con toda la gente mirándome.  
- el pequeño olvidó por un momento su pesadilla y se echó a reír -  
¡No, no te rías! No sabes la vergüenza que pasé... Pero cuando me  
desperté todo se quedó en nada. ¿Qué, ya estás mejor? - al ver que el  
niño asentía con la cabeza, concluyó: - Entonces, venga a la cama, que  
ya es muy tarde.  
  
El demonio llevó en brazos al dragoncito hasta su cama y lo arropó. Seguidamente Filia le dio a su hijo un beso de buenas noches.  
  
- Buenas noches, Val-chan. - se despidió ella -.  
- Buenas noches, Mamá. - le respondió el pequeño y añadió cuando  
estaba ya adormilado: - Y buenas noches a ti... Papá Xellos...  
  
El demonio, se giró sorprendido ante el apodo que le acababa de poner el pequeño Val, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que enseguida Filia lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
- ¿Lo has oído? - le preguntó Xellos a la dragona, todavía sin  
creérselo - Acaba de llamarme papá...  
- Desde que nació, Val-chan ha carecido de una figura paterna. -  
respondió Filia, sin darle mayor importancia - Es normal que la asocie  
al hombre con quien se siente más confidente... que para mi desdicha  
eres tú. Lo que realmente me preocupa - añadió cuando ya se habían  
sentado de nuevo en las butacas del salón - es la pesadilla que ha  
tenido..... ¡No puedo creer que aún recuerde lo de la cueva! - esperó  
alguna reacción por parte del demonio, o algún comentario, pero éste  
permanecía con la cabeza gacha, totalmente en silencio - ¿Tú...crees  
que aún queda algo de Valgaarv en él?  
  
Sin quererlo, Filia acababa de hacer la pregunta tabú. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Xellos se había dado cuenta de que, aparte de unas pequeñas estrías que empezaban a asomar por sus mejillas y de una inteligencia innata que hacía que intelectualmente pareciera un niño de cinco o seis años, Valteria no conservaba nada de su naturaleza anterior. Aún así había mantenido el engaño con su señora, haciéndole creer que Filia le vigilaba tan estrechamente que le había sido imposible hacer ninguna averiguación..... El porqué de que engañara a su señora era un misterio, incluso para él. Quizás en el fondo, le agradaba la compañía de la dragona y su hijo...  
  
Pero eso carecía de importancia. Ahora que había descubierto que Valteria conservaba también los recuerdos de Valgaarv, empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Quería eso decir que aún conservaba en su mente algún resquicio de la personalidad del antiguo sirviente de Gaarv? Y de ser así... ¿Adoptaría de nuevo esa personalidad?  
  
Y lo que era aún más importante: ¿Cómo reaccionaría su señora si se enteraba?  
  
- Honestamente... - dijo Xellos en respuesta a la pregunta de Filia -  
No lo sé... - y preguntó a continuación: - ¿Aún no le has dicho nada?  
- Pensaba contarle lo que les ocurrió a los dragones antiguos, cuando  
fuera un poco más mayor. - dijo ella - Pero no le diré nada sobre su  
vida como Valgaarv... Prefiero mil veces que me odie a mí por lo que  
los dragones dorados les hicieron a los antiguos a que se odie a sí  
mismo por todas los cosas malas que hizo cuando lo de Estrella Oscura.  
- Ya.  
  
Hubo unos minutos de tenso silencio.  
  
- Estooo... Filia... - dijo el demonio de pronto - Debo irme.  
- Tienes razón. - asintió la dragona - Tu señora te estará empezando a  
echar en falta... - cuando Xellos ya se había levantado de su asiento,  
Filia lo retuvo - ¡Xellos...!  
- Dime.  
- Me enviarás un mensaje cuando regreses ¿Verdad?  
- ¡Pues claro, labios de lagartija! - afirmó el demonio con una amplia  
sonrisa - Ya sabes que nunca falto a mis promesas.  
  
Y tras estas palabras desapareció, dejando a Filia, una vez más, a solas con sus pensamientos y sus preocupaciones.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Y bien, Xellos? - preguntó la augusta mujer dando una calada a su  
cigarrillo -.  
- Sin novedad, mi señora. - respondió Xellos, como siempre, al tiempo  
que se arrodillaba respetuosamente -.  
- Ya veo... Otra vez la dragona vigilante ¿No?  
- En efecto.  
- Pero... ¿se ha acostumbrado ya a tu presencia?  
  
Xellos quedó en silencio, pensativo. La verdad, jamás se había parado a pensar en si Filia le aceptaba por Valteria. o porque realmente ya se había acostumbrado a sus inesperadas visitas.  
  
- La verdad... - admitió - no estoy seguro...  
- En ese caso, querido - dijo entonces Zellas dando una nueva calada a  
su cigarrillo y sonriendo malévolamente - vamos a hacer un experimento  
para comprobarlo...  
  
* * *  
  
Durante casi tres días, Filia esperó junto a la ventana de su habitación a que viniera Hedwig con el mensaje de Xellos, diciéndole que enseguida vendría, para a los tres segundos de haberlo leído aparecer súbitamente, tal y como estaba acostumbrada.  
  
Pero en contra de lo esperado, a la mañana del tercer día no fue Hedwig la que apareció en el alféizar de la ventana, sino Hermes.  
  
Aquello de entrada extrañó a la dragona. Por lo que le había dicho Xellos, Hermes sólo aparecería en caso de que, por las razones que fueran, no pudiera volver en un periodo corto de tiempo.  
  
El mensaje que el búho gris llevaba atado a la pata no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas.  
  
Mi señora me ha encomendado una misión. Tardaré más de lo previsto.  
  
Filia no dijo nada. Escribió el mensaje de respuesta (diciendo que tuviera cuidado, que Val y ella lo esperaban con impaciencia... - ¡Un momento! ¿Y a ella qué más le daba que el namagomi volviera o no? - ), lo ató a la pata de Hermes y contempló cómo éste se alejaba volando por el horizonte.  
  
Después esperó, pero el búho tardaba en regresar. La dragona se pasaba las horas muertas junto a la ventana de su habitación, preocupada, esperando a que le llegaran noticias de Xellos. Por fin, cuando ya había pasado mes y medio, Hermes regresó... sin ningún mensaje atado a la pata.  
  
Entonces Filia se empezó a preocupar de verdad, tanto que aquella noche no pudo dormir. Desde las once, se pasó todo el tiempo en la cocina, bebiendo litros y litros de tila, que no consiguieron calmarla lo más mínimo. Y allí se puso a pensar sobre los últimos acontecimientos.  
  
'A saber dónde estará Xellos ahora..... ¿y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si le han...?' Interrumpió sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza rotundamente. '¡Pero porqué te preocupas, Filia! Mejor para ti, ¿no? Recuerda que él exterminó a gran parte de tu raza...'  
  
Pero ese argumento hacía tiempo que había dejado de tener importancia.  
  
Lo siguiente que le cruzó por la mente fue la imagen de Xellos, saludándola y sonriéndola, con esa sonrisa, seductora a la par que inquietante, esa sonrisa que sólo él sabía hacer, y esos ojos cerrados que le hacían parecer encantador, cuando no se metía verbalmente con ella.  
  
'¿Y si él no regresa nunca?' Se preguntó angustiada. '¿Qué será de Val- chan? ¿Qué será... que será de mí?'  
  
En ese momento, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Sí, sí, lo admitía: quería que el namagomi regresara sano y salvo. Y no precisamente por Val, sino por ella. Porque ella sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de vivir sin él. Porque había empezado a quererle, no como amigo, sino como algo más..  
  
¡Parecía mentira! ¡Se había enamorado de un demonio! ¡Y no de un demonio cualquiera, sino del mismísimo Juusinkan! Si el Gran Anciano levantara la cabeza...  
  
Pero el Gran Anciano hacía años que había muerto y ni lo que él ni lo que el resto de su raza opinara le importaban lo más mínimo. Sólo tenía un deseo...  
  
- Por favor, Xellos... - rogó entre lágrimas - Vuelve a casa... vuelve  
conmigo...  
  
Se sobresaltó y dio un respingo al notar una mano posarse sobre su hombro.  
  
Y allí, como si su sueño se hubiera hecho realidad, estaba Xellos, sonriendo con esa sonrisa perfecta y seductora.  
  
- ¡Hola, Filia-chan! - saludó alegremente como si tal cosa - Perdona  
que haya tardado tanto, es que mi señora me envió a un cuartel a dar  
instrucción a nuestros nuevos reclutas. ¡No sabes cómo se están  
poniendo las cosas entre los demonios! ¡El trabajito me tenía tan  
absorbido que siempre me olvidaba de escribirte...!  
  
El demonio calló cuando vio cómo el rostro de Filia se ensombrecía y quedaba oculto entre los dos mechones de pelo que lo enmarcaban.  
  
- ¿Filia? ¿Te pasa algo? - interrogó Xellos y luego añadió con sorna -  
¿No me digas que la orgullosa Filia Ul Copt estaba preocupada por mí?  
¡Esto sí tiene gracia! ¡Ja, ja, ja...!  
  
Dejó de reír súbitamente, cuando la mano enguantada de Filia le dio una soberana bofetada.  
  
El demonio, se palpó sorprendido la mejilla izquierda. Hubiera preferido que la dragona hiciera lo de siempre, pegarle con la maza mientras despotricaba una sarta de insultos contra él. Pero no, le había dado una bofetada, así, sin más. Aquella bofetada le dolió, no físicamente, sino en el alma, especialmente cuando a continuación dos surcos de lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Filia.  
  
- ¡Idiota! - le insultó Filia, por fin, al cabo de un rato, mostrando  
su cara empapada de lágrimas - ¿¡Tienes idea de lo mal que lo he  
pasado!? He estado esperando a que me enviaras un mensaje,  
preguntándome dónde te encontrabas, si estabas bien... ¿¿Y luego  
llegas de repente y sólo se te ocurre decir que se te había olvidado??  
  
No hablaba por todos los componentes de la casa, ni siquiera por Valteria. Hablaba en primera persona... Aquello desconcertó a Xellos hasta lo inimaginable. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quedar desconcertado, porque a continuación Filia hizo algo que ni aún en sueños esperaba que hiciera.  
  
Se tiró a su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, sollozando sobre su pecho.  
  
- ¿¿Fi... Filia?? - exclamó el demonio aún más confundido - ¿Qué...?  
  
Sus palabras quedaron nuevamente silenciadas, por unos labios que se posaban sobre los suyos: los de Filia.  
  
Xellos abrió de par en par sus ojos amatista, sin poder creerse lo que éstos veían. ¡Filia le estaba besando! ¡A él! ¡A Juusinkan! ¡Aquel que casi acabó con su raza! ¿Pero porqué lo hacía? Y lo más importante... ¿¿Porqué él no había hecho nada para que dejase de hacerlo??  
  
No lo sabía, pero por alguna razón no quería que esos labios se separaran de los suyos. Así que lo siguiente que hizo fue abrazarla y empezar a devolver el beso, acariciando al mismo tiempo sus rubios y suaves cabellos, sumergiéndose en su aroma.  
  
El resto pasó muy deprisa.  
  
* * *  
  
Los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a filtrarse por entre los visillos corridos de la ventana de la habitación de Filia. Unos ojos amatistas se abrieron, cegados por el pequeño resplandor que había invadido la estancia. Su dueño giró la cabeza para contemplar al cuerpo femenino que descansaba sobre su pecho, desnudo igual que el suyo. Su respiración era pausada y tranquila y sonreía en sueños, igual que él al mirarla.  
  
Despacio para no sobresaltarla, se deslizó fuera de la cama y se vistió. Después agarró su báculo, que aún reposaba en el lugar donde lo dejó anoche, apoyado cerca de la puerta, y salió de la habitación de puntillas. Bajó las escaleras y atravesó toda la casa hasta que encontró la puerta de salida, que cerró con cuidado al salir.  
  
No volvería a Wolf Pack Island, al menos por el momento. Necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado aquella noche, sobre lo que sentía hacia Filia. Así que se marchó por el camino, hacia un destino indefinido, todo ello habiendo dejado a Filia únicamente a Hermes con un mensaje en su pata que decía así:  
  
'Volveré.'  
  
* * *  
  
No fue hasta dos semanas después que Xellos se presentó ante su señora, y para entonces Zellas Mettalium estaba ya que se subía por las paredes.  
  
- ¡Has tardado mucho! - fue con esas palabras con las que recibió a su  
sacerdote-general -.  
- Ha sido un camino muy largo hasta aquí, mi señora. - se disculpó  
Xellos -.  
- No te creo. - dijo Zellas mirando a su sirviente con desconfianza -  
Aunque el cuartel estuviera en el quinto pino, si te hubieras  
teletransportado habrías llegado en cuestión de segundos. Y sin  
embargo te has pasado fuera dos semanas. ¿¡Dónde has estado todo éste  
tiempo!?  
- Bueno, mi señora, eso... es un secreto.  
  
Contrariamente a lo que esperaba, Xellos se encontró repentinamente con su garganta aprisionada en la fuerte mano de su señora, alzado unos centímetros por encima del suelo.  
  
- En condiciones normales dejaría pasar esa insolencia. - le dijo -  
¡Pero mi paciencia se agota contigo, Xellos! ¡ASÍ QUE DIME DÓNDE HAS  
ESTADO O YO MISMA TE DESTRUIRÉ!  
  
Las amenazas del Ama de las Bestias fueron interrumpidas súbitamente por el ulular de Hermes, el búho amaestrado de Xellos, quien entró en la estancia a través del balcón. Xellos aprovechó el despiste de su señora para teletransportarse lejos de su alcance, justo al lado de Hermes, quien se había posado en un saliente de la cama. Seguidamente le arrebató el mensaje que portaba y lo leyó rápidamente. En su cara se estaba dibujando una expresión de preocupación.  
  
- ¡Lamento interrumpir esta conversación, mi señora, pero debo irme! -  
exclamó de pronto, corriendo hacia la salida -.  
- ¿¿Adónde te vas?? - interrogó Zellas confundida y agregó hecha una  
furia- ¡¡Xellos, te ordeno que vuelvas aquí ahora mismo y me expliques  
lo que está pasando!!  
  
Pero ya era tarde: el demonio había desaparecido por el pasillo.  
  
Zellas refunfuñó contrariada. Su sacerdote-general había cambiado demasiado en los últimos meses. Se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con la dragona dorada y su familia, cada vez llegaba con más retraso a su cita de todos los meses, para informarle... y además empezaba a sospechar que cuando le decía que no había podido averiguar nada respecto al joven Valteria, no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad... Encima, ahora desaparecía durante dos semanas y tenía la osadía de ocultarle dónde había estado.  
  
Un lobo negro como la noche oscura apareció detrás de ella, en actitud sumisa. Era el jefe de la manada de lobos que ella regentaba.  
  
'¿Queréis que le siga, mi señora?,' preguntó el viejo lobo a través de la mente.  
  
- Sí, hazlo. - accedió Zellas - Y averigua con quién ha estado estas  
últimas semanas.  
  
El lobo inclinó la cabeza respetuoso y corrió hasta salir del castillo.  
  
La caza no había hecho más que comenzar.  
  
* * *  
  
Xellos apareció en medio del salón de la casa de Filia, un salón que ya le era familiar por la infinidad de veces en las que había tomado el té allí con la dragona. Sin perder tiempo, investigó todos los rincones de la casa, intentando encontrarla. Cuando vio que la casa estaba desierta, empezó a alarmarse.  
  
- ¡Xellos! ¿Cuándo has llegado?  
  
Se giró repentinamente para ver el rostro sonriente de Valteria, quien había abierto la puerta que comunicaba con la trastienda, que Filia usaba para dar forma a sus creaciones.  
  
- ¡Val-chan! ¿Dónde están todos? - preguntó Xellos acercándose al  
pequeño-.  
- Jiras y Gaubros están en la tienda. - explicó Val - Mamá está aquí,  
dice que quiere verte. - añadió señalando la sala que tenía tras de sí  
-.  
- ¿Qué quiere verme? - preguntó el demonio incrédulo -.  
- Ajá. - afirmó el dragoncito - La verdad estos últimos días ha estado  
muy rara... - añadió - Tres días después de que te marcharas empezó a  
beber mucha, mucha leche. Y esta mañana, se encerró en su habitación y  
cuando salió estaba muy contenta, no sé porqué, no me quiso decir  
nada...  
  
Mientras el pequeño explicaba todo eso, Xellos se encaminó al interior del taller. Allí estaba Filia, trabajando en su torno de alfarero, tan bonita como siempre. Suspiró aliviado. En ese momento, la dragona se percató de su presencia, interrumpió su tarea y miró a su amado con ojos tiernos.  
  
- ¡Xellos! ¡Has vuelto! - exclamó tras levantarse de su asiento y  
correr para abrazarle. Tras unos minutos de tenerlo entre sus brazos,  
se apartó y dijo dirigiéndose a Valteria - Cariño, déjanos solos un  
momento ¿vale? Los mayores tienen que hablar...  
  
Como en todas las ocasiones en las que le decía aquello, Valteria se retiró con cara de fastidio.  
  
- ¡Filia! - le reprochó Xellos - ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que me  
has causado? ¡Zellas está que trina conmigo! ¡Encima vas tú y me  
mandas un mensaje diciendo que venga, que es urgente y yo todo  
preocupado me vine lo más rápido que pude, dejando a mi señora hecha  
una furia! ¿Y todo para qué? ¡Para encontrarte aquí, tan tranquila!  
¿¿¡¡Se puede saber para qué me has mandado llamar!!??  
  
Filia se limitó a ponerle un dedo en sus labios para que se tranquilizara y a mirarle toda risueña. Seguidamente, se agachó para coger algo que había depositado bajo su mesa de trabajo. Era una cesta-cuna, en la que antaño Filia había depositado durante tres meses el huevo de Valteria. Ahora estaba cubierta por un pañuelo de seda.  
  
La dragona invitó a Xellos a retirar el pañuelo, cosa que hizo en el acto.  
  
Dentro de la cesta había un huevo, no más grande que una mano, cuya cáscara era de color dorado en su mayoría, con algunas estrías de color violeta oscuro.  
  
Xellos se quedó alucinado ante aquella visión. Tanto que no supo reaccionar cuando Filia, tras estamparle un beso en la mejilla, le anunció:  
  
- Sí, Xellos. Es nuestro hijo.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Un huevo, dices? - preguntó Zellas al lobo espía que tenía postrado  
a sus pies -.  
  
'Sí, mi señora.' Afirmó éste. 'Lo vi todo desde el jardín, al otro lado de la ventana de la habitación donde ella y el traidor conversaban. Y hay algo más. Oí decir a la dragona: "Xellos, es nuestro hijo"'  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!! - la exclamación en tono iracundo  
de Zellas Mettalium retumbó por las paredes de todo el castillo, igual  
que el estruendo que hizo su copa haciéndose añicos contra la pared,  
donde ella la había lanzado -.  
  
El lobo espía, temeroso ante la reacción de su soberana, se refugió bajo la cama. Todo el escándalo provocado por el Ama de las Bestias acabó tan pronto como había empezado. De repente, ella calló durante unos segundos, para luego empezar a reírse, al principio suavemente, para después, paulatinamente ir aumentando de volumen, hasta transformarse en una risa histérica, casi demente.  
  
'¿Mi... mi señora?' Le preguntó el lobo, temeroso de que, al igual que Deep Sea Dolphin, hubiera perdido la chaveta. '¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?'  
  
- El hecho de que nuestro querido Xellos - explicó Zellas tras  
interrumpir su carcajada - nos haya solucionado el problema de  
Valgaarv sin saberlo...  
  
Lo siguiente que hizo fue susurrar al oído unas palabras al lobo, unas palabras imposibles de percibir incluso para quienes estuvieran cerca.  
  
'Astuto plan.' Aprobó el lobo tras oír todo lo que su señora tenía que decirle. 'Ahora mismo ordenaré a mi manada que vayan allí y...'  
  
- ¡No! - le interrumpió Zellas - Debemos dejar pasar un tiempo  
prudencial, o Xellos podría sospechar. Además - añadió con una sonrisa  
maligna - quisiera encargarme yo personalmente...  
  
* * *  
  
A pesar de que era consciente de que esa acción podría costarle cara, Xellos decidió cuidar de la que ahora se había convertido en "su familia", lo que implicó que en los siguientes días no se separó de Filia ni del huevo ni un segundo, ni siquiera en la tienda, donde él echaba una mano a su amante (lo cual implicó a su vez dos cosas: 1ª- El número de clientes femeninas aumentó considerablemente, debido al atractivo del "nuevo dependiente". Y 2ª - La pareja volvió a discutir de nuevo, debido a los celos que tenía Filia de las clientas, que no paraban de atosigar a Xellos)  
  
Y aunque las discusiones se daban con harta frecuencia, también eran capaces de perdonar y olvidar rápidamente. Y era entonces cuando se sumergían el uno en el otro, disfrutando cada noche, como si fuera la primera, del placer sexual que compartían.  
  
Sin embargo, la alegría quedó interrumpida tan súbitamente como había empezado.  
  
Un buen día Filia se levantó temprano, como siempre, para abrir la tienda. Cuando fue hacia la puerta que comunicaba con el taller, se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta, a pesar de que estaba absolutamente segura de que la había cerrado con llave la noche anterior. Al acercarse más, detectó un fuerte olor a tabaco rubio, incluso vio cómo parte del humo escapaba a través de la puerta entreabierta. Se asomó por ella y la abrió del todo.  
  
Una mujer voluptuosa y majestuosa como una reina en su trono, sentada con las piernas colgando encima de la mesa de trabajo, se volvió repentinamente al ser descubierta haciendo ondear su pelo rubio platino rizado y mirando a la dragona con sus ojos rojos como la sangre.  
  
Filia supo por instinto natural de quién se trataba y ahogó un grito de sorpresa.  
  
- ¡Ah! Así que tú eres la dragoncita de la que se ha encaprichado mi  
general-sacerdote ¿Eh? - dijo bajándose de la mesa de un saltito.  
Luego dio un par de pasos elegantes hacia ella y añadió extendiendo su  
mano, en tono aparentemente amable: - Mucho gusto.  
  
Filia miró desconfiada la mano que la Dark Lady Zellas Mettalium le tendía y retrocedió. La despechada dama cambió su semblante amable por uno serio y dio una calada a su cigarrillo.  
  
- Eres bastante maleducada, dragona. - dijo mirándola como si quisiera  
atravesarle la piel con sus ojos rojos - ¿Acaso no te enseñaron buenas  
maneras en el Templo de Vrabazard?  
  
En ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta y entró. El visitante, que no era otro que Xellos, dejó caer su báculo, sorprendido y a la vez asustado por la presencia de su señora en la humilde tienda de Filia, y se postró a los pies de ésta con el fin de mantener el protocolo.  
  
- Y he aquí - añadió Zellas mirando a su subordinado por encima del  
hombro- al hijo pródigo... Xellos, querido: ¿Cómo es que no has vuelto  
a Wolf Pack Island en todo este tiempo?  
  
Silencio.  
  
- ¿Callas? - preguntó Zellas acercando su cara a la de Xellos, a quien  
un sudor frío le empezaba a recorrer todo el cuerpo - Normalmente no  
estás tan silencioso conmigo, Xellos. Tal vez sea cierto eso que me ha  
dicho un pajarito de que estás manteniendo un "affaire" con esta  
dragona. "Affaire" que además - añadió mirando distraídamente a su  
alrededor - parece haber dado sus frutos...  
  
Un fuerte cúmulo de energía mágica hizo que Zellas dirigiera su atención a la mesa de trabajo de Filia, más concretamente a algo que estaba oculto bajo sus patas. Miró debajo y detectó esa misma energía, con más intensidad si cabe, en una pequeña cesta de mimbre que tenía aspecto de cunita. Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, cogió la cuna y retiró la tela que la cubría, para descubrir el huevo dorado que ésta contenía.  
  
- Vaya, vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - exclamó al tiempo que cogía el  
huevo, tirando a un lado la cuna de mimbre - ¡Un huevo de dragón! Me  
pregunto - añadió balanceando peligrosamente el huevo en la mano con  
que lo sostenía - qué pasaría si lo dejase caer...  
- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Para sorpresa de la Dark Lady, Filia le arrebató el huevo de las manos con sorprendente rapidez y, cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo, dirigió su maza hacia el rostro de Zellas de forma amenazadora.  
  
- ¡¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi niño con tus sucias manos, demonio!! -  
le amenazó -.  
  
Sin embargo, Zellas se limitó a sonreír, segura de sí misma.  
  
- Eres valiente, dragona dorada. - dijo - Aprecio el valor de mis  
enemigos. Sólo por eso me evitaré la molestia de destruirte por esa  
insolencia. En cualquier caso - añadió dando una nueva calada a su  
cigarrillo - nunca le haría daño a mi propio nieto...  
  
Diciendo esto último dirigió una mirada, mezcla de severidad y triunfo, a su subordinado y le indicó que se pusiera en pie. Xellos obedeció y Filia pudo ver en sus ojos un sentimiento que jamás pensó que llegara a ver nunca reflejado en aquellos fríos ojos amatista.  
  
Miedo.  
  
- Me fallaste en tu misión con Valgaarv, Xellos. - continuó Zellas -  
Pero aún no es demasiado tarde para enmendar tu error. Sólo te pido  
que hagas una cosa: en cuanto tu hijo salga del cascarón, quiero que  
me lo entregues.  
- ¡JAMÁS! - sentenció Filia, apretando el huevo contra su pecho - No  
consentiré que...  
- Filia, basta.  
  
La firme orden de Xellos silenció las protestas de la dragona, quien no se esperaba aquella reacción por parte del que era el padre de la criatura. Tampoco estaba preparada para lo que vendría después.  
  
Xellos se inclinó de nuevo, cogió la mano de su señora y se la besó, diciendo a continuación:  
  
- Se hará lo que vos ordenéis, mi señora. Sólo os pido que me  
concedáis unos minutos a solas, para convencer a la madre...  
- Sea. - accedió Zellas, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia la  
salida - Y espero que esta vez no me falles... De lo contrario, vendré  
yo personalmente a apoderarme del huevo y destruiré a cuantos se me  
pongan delante, incluida tú. - dijo señalando a Filia y añadió a  
continuación: - Por cierto, querida, no te lo tomes como algo  
personal..... Pero nadie más que yo puede jugar con mi juguete  
favorito... espero que lo entiendas. Buenos días.  
  
Y tras estas palabras, se desvaneció, como si jamás hubiera estado allí.  
  
Filia miró a Xellos, quien se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. A sabiendas de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, dejó el huevo en la mesa y se interpuso entre éste y el demonio.  
  
- Por favor, Filia, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles..... - le  
rogó él -.  
- ¡Ni hablar! - exclamó ella - ¡No permitiré que te acerques!  
- Filia, quítate de en medio. - insistió él -.  
- ¡Pasa si puedes! - le desafió ella sin moverse de su sitio -.  
  
Impaciente, Xellos se intentó deslizar por el lado derecho, recibiendo como resultado un rodillazo en el estómago por parte de la dragona que lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Lo siguiente que hizo Filia fue coger de nuevo el huevo entre sus brazos y dirigir su maza a Xellos, quien continuaba tendido en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.  
  
- Tú y tu señora lo teníais todo planeado ¿Verdad? - le acusó -  
Primero ganarte mi confianza y la de mi familia, luego seducirme... ¡Y  
después arrebatarme a mi niño, que encima también es tuyo! Nunca debí  
confiar en ti, maldito gusano despreciable...  
- ¡¡POR EL AMOR DE SABRAANIGUDU, FILIA!! ¿¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE  
ESCUCHARME DE UNA VEZ??  
  
Al exclamar Xellos aquello, Filia se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión, mientras Xellos recuperaba la compostura y se ponía en pie. Entonces el demonio se acercó a ella, le arrebató la maza de las manos y la lanzó lejos. (tan sorprendida estaba ella que no osó ni protestar por aquel gesto) Seguidamente la cogió por los hombros y la miró seriamente durante largo rato.  
  
- Filia - dijo al fin - le debo lealtad absoluta a mi señora. Después  
de todo de no ser por ella mi mera existencia sería imposible...  
  
Hizo una pausa de unos minutos, durante los cuales los ojos de Filia empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, ante la certeza de que, dijera lo que dijera ella, Xellos le llevaría el pequeño a Zellas. Una vez más se había equivocado.  
  
- Sin embargo - continuó Xellos - mi vida como su sirviente no ha sido  
precisamente un camino de rosas... Zellas Mettalium puede llegar a ser  
un ser cruel y despiadado, incluso con aquellos que le son más leales.  
Yo ya estoy acostumbrado..... pero por nada del mundo dejaría que eso  
le ocurriera a nuestro hijo. Merece algo mejor que la vida de esclavo  
que yo he llevado.  
- Entonces... - preguntó Filia secándose las lágrimas - ¿No vas a...?  
- Eso le dije a mi señora, pero no voy a hacerlo. - respondió Xellos  
sonriendo de nuevo - Claro que si le llego a decir eso, me habría  
destruido en el acto y se habría llevado al niño a la fuerza.  
Necesitaba ganar tiempo para desarrollar mi plan...  
- ¿Qué plan? - preguntó Filia -.  
- Es un secreto. - respondió Xellos simplemente - Aunque necesitaré tu  
ayuda. Pero antes...  
  
Xellos señaló el huevo que Filia todavía sostenía entre sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? - preguntó Filia -.  
- No puede quedarse aquí, tú y tu familia correríais un grave peligro  
- aclaró Xellos - Si me lo llevo yo, en cambio, podría encontrarle un  
sitio donde puedan cuidar de él, lejos de aquí...  
  
Filia dudó un momento. Por un lado su instinto natural le llevaba a desconfiar de cualquier demonio (y cuando digo cualquiera, digo cualquiera), pero por otro lado Xellos era el padre, después de todo, y él mismo acababa de decir que no quería ningún mal para el pequeño. Miró dubitativa a los ojos amatistas del demonio, ojos felinos que la miraban con una mezcla de seriedad y ruego, como pidiéndole que confiara en él.  
  
Finalmente, la dragona, tras contemplar por última vez a su retoño, se lo entregó a su padre, quien lo ocultó dentro del zurrón que llevaba siempre cruzado por el pecho.  
  
- Has hecho bien, Filia. - le dijo Xellos en tono reconfortante -.  
- Eso espero. - suspiró Filia - Y ahora: ¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?  
- Antes de explicarte nada, una pregunta. - dijo Xellos - ¿Serías  
capaz de hacer una figura de cerámica en pocas horas?  
- Hum... Si la cuezo al horno para que se seque cuanto antes, tal vez.  
- respondió Filia rascándose la cabeza - Pero el resultado no sería el  
mismo que si la dejara secar al sol..  
- No es necesario que sea perfecto. - dijo Xellos - Tan sólo quiero  
que se parezca lo más posible a una cáscara de huevo rota...  
  
* * *  
  
Zellas miró estupefacta los restos de la cáscara del huevo que Xellos había depositado a sus pies. Restos de un líquido de color amarillento y semitranparente se derramaban por toda la alfombra y entre ese líquido todavía era perceptible un trozo de carne amorfo.  
  
Según Xellos, aquello era lo único que quedaba de la criatura que se estaba desarrollando dentro del huevo.  
  
- ¿Cómo ha sido? - preguntó Zellas tratando de ocultar su expresión de  
asco-.  
- Se negó a entregármelo. - explicó Xellos, postrado a los pies de su  
ama - Sabía que era tozuda, pero no tanto.. - hizo una pausa, tragó  
saliva y continuó: - Cuando iba a coger el huevo, lo tiró al suelo y  
lo rompió. Dijo que prefería sacrificar a su hijo antes que dejar que  
el mal lo corrompiera...  
- Ya... Muy típico de los dragones dorados... - suspiró ella - Está  
bien, Xellos, déjalo. Ya no es necesario que sigas yendo a casa de esa  
dragona. Además, te necesito urgentemente para otra misión más  
importante.  
- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó Xellos poniéndose en pie -.  
- Las tropas de Dynast avanzan con más rapidez de la que creíamos. -  
explicó la Dark Lady - Los ejércitos al mando de Sherra ya han  
arrasado varias ciudades al norte de la antigua barrera...  
- ¿Sherra? - preguntó Xellos sorprendido - Tenía entendido que Reena  
Invers había acabado con ella hacía poco...  
- Sabes que hay formas y formas de acabar con un demonio, Xellos. -  
aclaró Zellas - Y al parecer tu amiguita no llegó a acabar con ella  
del todo, sólo destruyó su imagen en el mundo físico, dejándola fuera  
de combate por un tiempo. No sé por que razón, pero no usó todo su  
potencial contra ella... quizás después de lo que ocurrió con Fibrizo  
se acobardó... Pero eso no viene al caso, querido. - agregó dando una  
calada a su cigarrillo - Resulta que nuestros espías han averiguado  
que su próximo objetivo es Sailon.  
- Sailon... - repitió Xellos para sí -.  
- Así es. - afirmó el Ama de las Bestias - Con la heredera del trono  
desaparecida, Philionel no se ha sentido con fuerzas para seguir  
gobernando y le ha pasado el testigo a su hermano Christopher. Pero  
ese inútil se ha limitado en los últimos meses a pelear con los reinos  
vecinos con el fin de conseguir más territorios y ejércitos... y sólo  
ha conseguido mermar las pocas tropas de las que disponía. Sherra  
pretende aprovechar la situación para apoderarse de la capital de la  
magia blanca. Pues, bien, Xellos querido, tu misión ahora es ponerte  
al frente de nuestros ejércitos y dirigir una campaña para conquistar  
Sailon antes que Sherra.  
- ¿Sólo eso? - preguntó su sirviente con suficiencia - ¡Bah! ¡Eso es  
tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño...!  
- No te creas que va a ser tan fácil, Xellos. - dijo Zellas - En la  
medida de lo posible, me gustaría que no hubiese supervivientes. Y  
tampoco quiero que tu simpatía hacia la princesa Amelia te impida  
acabar con lo que queda de su familia...  
  
No era una simple campaña de guerra: Zellas le estaba poniendo a prueba. Estaba claro que desde lo que lo pasó con Filia, su ama ya no confiaba tanto en él y quería asegurarse de que en adelante no le volviera a fallar. Al principio el demonio titubeó, pero entonces palpó su zurrón, en el que aún escondía el huevo del cual nacería su hijo o hija.  
  
El que había entregado a Zellas no era más que un señuelo para engañarla, fabricado con las hábiles manos de Filia a base de cerámica. Para el líquido, Xellos había hecho un potingue con lo que pudo encontrar en la cocina de casa de Filia. El falso embrión fue lo más fácil: le bastó con cazar un conejo, deshollarlo y cortarle orejas y cola parta darle un aspecto lo más amorfo posible.  
  
Xellos tomó una decisión: debía obedecer a su señora. Era la única forma de sobrevivir, de ganar tiempo para encontrar un lugar donde esconder a su retoño. Lo sentía mucho por Amelia, pero no había otra salida. Tenía que hacerlo, por el embrión que se estaba desarrollando en ese huevo.  
  
- A sus órdenes, mi señora. - dijo Xellos antes de desaparecer de los  
aposentos de su ama -.  
  
* * *  
  
Durante casi tres meses Xellos dirigió los ejércitos de Zellas Mettalium por el camino de la gloria. En su ruta hacia la ciudad de Sailon, había conquistado diversos pueblos y ciudades. Las primeras en caer fueron las que había más al sur de la barrera, pueblos insignificantes cuyos habitantes a duras penas pudieron defenderse. Más adelante se abrieron paso a través del reino de Elmekia, el camino más corto para llegar hasta el reino de Sailon, pero también el más duro ya que los naturales de Elmekia poseían conocimientos en la magia astral demasiado avanzados como para hacerles frente. Tanto era así que no lograron ni tan siquiera acercarse a la ciudad capital, con todos los hechiceros vedándoles el paso. Aún así, puesto que no estaba en los planes del Ama de las Bestias (al menos por el momento) conquistar Elmekia, Xellos decidió pasar de largo y continuar hacia el norte. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la frontera con Sailon y continuaron su masacre por todos los pequeños pueblos al sur del reino, básicamente pueblos agrícolas que abastecían de alimentos a la capital.  
  
Finalmente, casi al término del tercer mes de campaña, los exploradores avistaron la ciudad de Sailon. No había señal alguna de batalla en las inmediaciones, por lo que Xellos dedujo que Sherra había tenido sus contratiempos más al norte y se había retrasado. Su siguiente movimiento fue establecer un sitio alrededor de la ciudad para imposibilitar la llegada de ayudas en forma de ejércitos o víveres.  
  
La estrategia de Xellos funcionó: las tropas sailonianas estaban cada vez más desmoralizadas por los ataques del ejército demoniaco y aunque la defensa de la ciudad aguantaba, las bajas eran numerosas, no ya sólo por el combate sino también debido a la hambruna que azotaba a la ciudad. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la situación se hacía cada vez más insostenible.  
  
Mientras tanto, Xellos esperaba en uno de los campamentos montados alrededor de la ciudad. No había prisa: al contrario que los humanos, los demonios no tenían necesidades básicas y vivían largas vidas, incluso las hordas de trolls que formaban parte de su infantería ligera estaban hechos para aguantar situaciones de extrema dureza. Todo ello, añadido a que más de mil años de experiencia pesaban sobre sus espaldas, hacían de Xellos un demonio sumamente paciente. Y hacían también que confiara en una pronta solución del conflicto.  
  
No se equivocó: a mediados del cuarto mes de campaña, Xellos pudo distinguir desde su posición privilegiada en lo alto de un árbol una cohorte de no más de seis soldados que custodiaban a una séptima persona, que portaba una bandera blanca. El portador no era otro que el propio Christopher de Sailon.  
  
- Viene hacia aquí. - murmuró para sí - Bien... Recibámosle, pues,  
como se merece...  
  
* * *  
  
Christopher de Sailon era muy opuesto a su hermano Philionel en varios sentidos. Por un lado, físicamente no se parecían en casi nada: Philionel era un hombre fuerte, de gran altura y cuerpo ancho y musculoso, pelo negro azabache, cara cuadrada, gran nariz ancha y ojos pequeños y oscuros, mientras que Christopher era de estatura y cuerpo normales, con el pelo cubierto por un turbante a juego con sus ropas árabes, cara alargada y fina y unos ojos un poco más grandes que los de su hermano. En lo único en lo que se parecía a él era en el prominente mostacho que crecía bajo su nariz aguileña.  
  
Por otro lado, los dos hermanos no pensaban igual: mientras que a Philionel no le importaba mezclarse con el populacho y era partidario de evitar las confrontaciones en la medida de lo posible (razones por las cuales era muy querido por su pueblo), Christopher jamás había abandonado los muros de palacio y creía que un rey debía hacerse respetar por la fuerza de las armas. Aquella forma de pensar le estaba costando el reino. Siempre había deseado el trono de Sailon, pero no a cualquier precio como su otro hermano Randy y su hijo Alfred, que atentaron contra la vida de Philionel; él jamás se habría atrevido a hacer daño a su propio hermano. Y cuando por fin le llegó su oportunidad, apenas unos seis meses después de la desaparición de su sobrina Amelia, ya no estaba tan seguro de si era eso lo que quería: dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación, muerte..... Por culpa de los demonios y también por la suya propia, el reino de Sailon había caído en desgracia. Y sólo él debía solucionarlo, negociando con el general de Zellas Mettalium antes de que Sailon se convirtiera en polvo y cenizas.  
  
Lo que más llamó la atención de Christopher cuando fue llevado junto con su escolta a presencia de Xellos era que no parecía que fuera un demonio. Ni siquiera parecía un general. Las ropas que él llevaba, así como su báculo, le hacían parecer un sacerdote ambulante y tenía un aspecto simpático, acentuado por su expresión alegre y sonriente. Además, en su recibimiento fue cortés y educado, muy alejado de la rudeza de los hombres de acción.  
  
- Bienvenido, príncipe Christopher. - dijo levantándose de la mesa,  
puesta especialmente para las negociaciones - Adelante, puede  
sentarse.  
  
Christopher asintió y se acercó a la mesa de negociaciones, pero en ese momento Xellos alzó una mano, indicándole que se detuviera.  
  
- Le agradecería que viniera sin escolta. - explicó Xellos - Como ve  
he venido solo y desarmado y para que la negociación sea justa  
considero que usted debería hacer lo mismo...  
  
El demonio tenía razón: aunque la mesa estaba situada en el centro del campamento, todas las tropas se habían alejado, excepto los dos guardias que les habían traído hasta allí. Christopher se giró hacia el jefe de su guardia personal, quien le miraba con expresión dubitativa.  
  
- Haced lo que dice. - le ordenó y ante las objeciones de éste añadió:  
- No os preocupéis por mí, estaré bien. Esperadme a la salida del  
campamento, ya os alcanzaré.  
  
El jefe de la guardia todavía tenía sus dudas, pero no tuvo más remedio que acceder cuando los dos guardias demonios les obligaron a marchar hacia la salida del campamento. Finalmente Christopher tomó asiento, seguido de Xellos, que cruzó una pierna sobre otra en actitud relajada.  
  
- ¿Té? - le ofreció el demonio, haciendo aparecer una tetera y un par  
de tazas de la nada -.  
- No, gracias. - rechazó Christopher, pues no se fiaba de lo que  
pudiera haber en la bebida -.  
- ¡Oh, vamos! Le aseguro que no está envenenado. - insistió Xellos  
adivinando los pensamientos del príncipe -.  
  
A pesar de ello, Christopher seguía sin fiarse.  
  
- No me gusta el té. - mintió -.  
- Como quiera. - accedió Xellos - En ese caso supongo que deberíamos  
pasar a las negociaciones ¿Me equivoco? - hizo una pausa para sorber  
algo de té y dijo: - Usted dirá.  
- Mi pueblo sufre y pasa hambre. - explicó Christopher - Nuestra  
situación es precaria y vuestro asedio no hace más que empeorar las  
cosas. Y los combates de las últimas semanas demuestran que no podemos  
haceros frente. Por eso os ofrezco la ciudad, pero a cambio de que  
dejéis partir a mi pueblo. ¿Aceptáis?  
  
Durante un rato que se hizo eterno, Xellos permaneció impasible, ocupado en su tarea de saborear el té de su taza. Después la dejó a un lado, totalmente vacía, hizo una pausa, entrelazó sus manos y apoyó la barbilla sobre ellas.  
  
- Personalmente no me parece un mal trato y lo aceptaría encantado. -  
empezó - Por desgracia las órdenes de mi señora han sido claras y  
precisas: no desea que haya supervivientes. De hecho - añadió poniendo  
una expresión siniestra en su rostro - he mandado que ejecuten a tus  
hombres en cuanto salgan del campamento...  
  
Christopher volvió su cabeza alarmado, pero ya era demasiado tarde: en la lejanía pudieron oírse claramente los gritos de dolor de su guardia mientras los asesinaban a sangre fría. La expresión de horror de su rostro se transformó en mirada de odio dirigida hacia su interlocutor que continuaba inmutable en la misma posición de antes.  
  
- Vamos, Christopher, no os alteréis. - dijo Xellos - De todas maneras  
tampoco hubiera aceptado el trato por la sencilla razón de que al  
dejar a tu gente libre podrían pedir ayuda, por ejemplo a Elmekia. - y  
añadió con sorna y abriendo ligeramente un ojo. - Y no queremos que  
eso pase ¿verdad?  
  
El príncipe, cegado por la rabia, perdió el control de sí mismo. Con un rápido movimiento desenfundó una daga curva que ocultaba entre sus ropajes y se abalanzó sobre Xellos al grito de:  
  
- ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA! ¡¡MUERE!!  
  
Sin embargo Xellos era bastante más rápido de reflejos e inclinó la cabeza a tiempo. La daga tan sólo consiguió cortar dos o tres cabellos de la purpúrea melena del demonio. Seguidamente éste apretó una de sus manos en la garganta de Christopher, haciendo que éste soltara la daga y se llevara ambas manos al cuello, tratando de deshacerse de la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido. Entonces Xellos dejó ver sus ojos, ojos felinos y violáceos que miraban a su víctima con crueldad.  
  
- Ha sido usted muy imprudente, Príncipe Christopher. Esperaba no  
tener que hacer esto pero no me ha dejado otra alternativa.  
  
Tras estas palabras, Xellos concentró su energía en un punto del pecho del príncipe y la bala formada atravesó limpiamente su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera varios metros hacia atrás, como un fardo pesado.  
  
Y sin más, Xellos se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la mesa de negociaciones, pero en ese mismo instante el príncipe Christopher de Sailon, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas, le dijo algo que le hizo detenerse.  
  
- Quizás hayas... acabado conmigo... - empezó Christopher casi sin  
aliento - Pero... mientras hablamos... mi gente... está siendo  
evacuada de la ciudad poco a poco... - hizo una pausa y tosió durante  
un rato, expulsando sangre por la boca. Para entonces ya había  
conseguido captar toda la atención del demonio - incluyendo mi  
hermano... el príncipe Phil... Y te diré una cosa, maldito demonio:  
mientras haya... un solo miembro de la realeza vivo... Sailon jamás  
será tuya...  
  
Y al decir esto, expiró por última vez.  
  
Xellos se quedó mirando, medio sorprendido, medio alarmado, al cuerpo sin vida que yacía a sus pies. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un farol, pero poco después oyó una explosión a lo lejos. Se elevó un momento y vio una columna de humo que se elevaba sobre una parte cercana a la ciudad amurallada.  
  
Minutos después, una multitud de demonios menores que constituían el grueso de las tropas demoniacas, corrían hacia el lugar donde su señor y el soberano de Sailon, ahora fallecido, habían tenido su charla diplomática, con evidentes caras de preocupación. Al ver al general Xellos sin signos de haber sido herido, algunos suspiraron aliviados.  
  
- ¡Mi señor! - se adelantó uno de los demonios, uno que parecía tener  
un cargo militar importante - ¡Menos mal que estáis bien! Nos teníais  
preocupado; oímos una explosión y creímos...  
- ¿Cuántos soldados estaban vigilando el tramo del río?  
  
El demonio calló, desconcertado ante esa pregunta.  
  
- ¡He hecho una pregunta y quiero una respuesta inmediata! - insistió  
Xellos furioso, cogiendo al demonio por el cuello y elevándolo a  
varios metros del suelo - ¿¡CUANTOS VIGILABAN EL TRAMO DEL RÍO!?  
- Pu... Pues creo... - empezó el demonio - que una decena, como mucho  
una docena, mi señor..... No era un lugar muy importante y...  
- ¿Qué no era importante? ¿QUÉ NO ERA IMPORTANTE? - exclamó Xellos  
fuera de sí - ¡Parte de los sitiados acaban de escapar por ese lugar,  
vigilado únicamente por una guarnición de a duras penas una docena de  
soldados...! ¿¡Y ME DICES QUE NO ERA IMPORTANTE!?  
- Mi... mi señor ... - dijo el demonio algo falto de aliento - asumo  
toda la responsabilidad... y le pido disculpas...  
  
No llegó a decir nada más. Súbitamente Xellos hizo más presión sobre su cuello y el demonio desapareció en medio de un mar de llamas negras que lo redujeron a cenizas.  
  
- Disculpas aceptadas... Teniente... - dijo Xellos con sorna  
sacudiéndose algunas cenizas de la mano y añadió dirigiéndose a uno de  
los demonios que habían sido testigos: - ¡Tú! Te nombro teniente  
provisional. Deberás reunir a las tropas y prepararlas para la próxima  
batalla mientras esté ausente. ¿Entendido?  
- ¡Sí, mi general! - dijo el demonio con un saludo -.  
  
Y tras estas palabras, Xellos se teletransportó lejos de allí.  
  
* * *  
  
Xellos volvió a reaparecer en un recodo del río, cerca de un bosque de chopos. El panorama que se le presentó ante sus ojos era desolador: todo cuanto alcanzaba a ver eran los cuerpos calcinados de los doce soldados que formaban el cordón de vigilancia y señales de pelea. Se acercó al cuerpo que tenía más cerca y lo examinó detenidamente. El fuerte olor a azufre que desprendía no dejaba lugar a dudas.  
  
- Dragones...  
  
Se reincorporó y oteó el horizonte durante un rato, pero no vio a ninguno.  
  
- Demasiado tarde. - se dijo a sí mismo - Ya deben estar muy lejos.  
  
En su rostro se dibujó una expresión de contrariedad, pero que poco a poco se fue transformando en una expresión meditativa. Abrió ligeramente el zurrón para contemplar el huevo del cual nacería su descendiente. Quizás aquella fuera la única oportunidad que le quedaba. Si conseguía que los dragones se hicieran cargo del pequeño... No sería tarea fácil, sin embargo: no se llevaba demasiado bien con los dragones, de hecho le temían por lo que hizo hace poco más de mil años. Además, primero tenía que encontrar el templo y evitar que sus hombres lo destruyeran sin levantar sospechas...  
  
Una presencia que notó a sus espaldas interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se dio la vuelta y vio que era su recientemente nombrado teniente.  
  
- Señor, las tropas ya están preparadas. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?  
  
Sus órdenes... Xellos sabía que no podía dar más que una orden, pero.....  
  
La imagen de Amelia apareció en su mente. No la tenía en tanta estima como a Reena, pero aún así... Se podría decir que la tenía aprecio, a pesar de que la princesa le había dado más de un quebradero de cabeza con sus intentos de llevarle "por el camino del amor y la justicia"  
  
'Espero que me perdones algún día, Amelia.', pensó antes de decir:  
  
- Atacad Sailon. Con todas vuestras fuerzas. Sin cuartel. El Ama de  
las Bestias no desea supervivientes, así que no dejéis con vida a  
nadie. ¿Ha quedado claro? A nadie.  
- A sus órdenes, mi general. - dijo el teniente con un saludo antes de  
darse la vuelta -.  
  
Antes de que se teletransportase para transmitir su orden a las tropas, a Xellos se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
- Ah, y otra cosa más, teniente...  
- ¿Señor?  
- Tengo razones para pensar que hay cerca un templo de dragones. -  
dijo Xellos mirando con malicia a su subordinado - Quiero que lo  
encontréis y cuando lo hagáis quiero que volváis para informarme.  
- ¿No quiere que lo destruyamos, señor? - preguntó el demonio confuso  
-.  
- ¡No! - se apresuró a decir Xellos - Quiero encargarme yo  
personalmente de ellos. Y si me entero de que alguien ha atacado el  
templo sin permiso - añadió amenazador - castigaré severamente a los  
responsables... incluyéndote a ti...  
- Como gustéis, mi señor. - afirmó el demonio algo nervioso antes de  
desaparecer definitivamente de la vista -.  
  
No le cabía duda a Xellos de que si había un templo de dragones por la zona sus soldados lo encontrarían pronto. Entonces negociaría con los ancianos: la custodia de su retoño a cambio de salvar sus vidas. Se arriesgaba a ser descubierto por su señora y a que ésta le tomara por un traidor, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de autolesionarse y fingir que los dragones le había dejado fuera de combate. Aquel era el plan.  
  
Arriesgado, sí, pero todo fuera por poner a su hijo a salvo. Suspiró.  
  
- Todavía no has salido del cascarón y ya me estás dando problemas...  
- le dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio, al huevo que ocultaba en su  
zurrón -.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué no habéis encontrado el templo?  
- No, señor y le aseguro que hemos removido cielo y tierra para  
encontrarlo, pero...  
  
Xellos se puso una mano sobre la frente y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su ira. Sus planes se habían ido al garete en menos de un minuto, el tiempo que había tardado el teniente en comunicarle el parte de guerra y su fracaso en la búsqueda del templo de los dragones.  
  
- Por lo menos, Sailon ha sido tomada... - murmuró -.  
  
Así había sido, en efecto, aunque tampoco podía estar muy orgulloso de su victoria: había sido demasiado fácil. Muchos de los habitantes y las tropas leales al príncipe Phil, así como el propio Phil, habían conseguido escapar gracias a la ayuda que los dragones les habían prestado, de manera que en la ciudad amurallada sólo encontraron una pequeña guarnición de a duras penas un centenar de hombres, puesta allí para cubrir la retirada de los fugados, y unos cuantos civiles que no pudieron ser evacuados a tiempo. Todos ellos fueron exterminados, tal y como había ordenado.  
  
Pero... ¿De qué le servía? Su hijo aún estaba escondido dentro del zurrón y no disponía de un plan alternativo... Lo único que podía hacer era seguir esperando.  
  
- ¿Hay algo más que debamos hacer, mi señor? - preguntó el teniente -.  
- No. - respondió Xellos - Estableceremos nuestra base en palacio y  
esperaremos. Hasta que Zellas no me dé nuevas instrucciones, nadie  
hará nada excepto vigilar si viene alguien. ¿Entendido?  
- Sí, mi señor. - dijo el teniente antes de desaparecer de nuevo -.  
  
Xellos también desapareció a su vez, para trasladarse a una de las habitaciones de palacio. Por lo ostentoso de la estancia, diría que aquella habitación había pertenecido probablemente a un miembro de la familia real. Le extrañó sin embargo ver que las sábanas de la cama, las cortinas, el papel de las paredes, todo era de color negro y estaba lleno de polvo, como si esa habitación no se hubiera usado en años. Además observó que en la pared de enfrente de la cama había un enorme retrato.  
  
El retrato representaba a una mujer joven, probablemente no pasaría de los veintipocos, de piel pálida, semblante elegante y pelo negro azabache, cara alargada en la que destacaban unos grandes ojos azules y labios gruesos pintados de rojo intenso, del mismo rojo intenso que el vestido que llevaba. A sus pies, había dos niñas, las dos morenas como su madre y con los mismos ojos azules. No le costó mucho trabajo reconocer a una de ellas: se notaba a la legua que era Amelia, sólo que cuando era muy pequeña, probablemente no pasaría de los cinco o seis años cuando le hicieron el retrato. La otra era la viva imagen de la madre, sólo que no tendría más de doce años y se reía mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.  
  
Supo entonces que la habitación que había escogido para refugiarse era ni más ni menos que los antiguos aposentos de la reina madre, la esposa de Philionel, fallecida al ser asesinada en aquella misma habitación, en extrañas circunstancias que jamás fueron reveladas.  
  
De repente se acordó de porqué había venido allí: quería dejar a un lado sus deberes como general, alejarse de sus tropas para comprobar si el pequeño estaba bien y de paso estar un rato a solas con él. Sacó el huevo del zurrón y lo depositó en la cama. El color dorado de la cáscara parecía brillar con luz propia, en contraste con el oscuro de las sábanas y de la habitación. Xellos se quedó mirando el huevo, acariciándolo durante un rato, como si con ello quisiera transmitirle el cariño que sentía.  
  
Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y vio que una de las cortinas estaba ligeramente descorrida. Xellos se levantó para correrla del todo, por si acaso alguien aprovechaba para espiarle. Pero cuando miró por la ventana, vio algo que le hizo olvidarse por un momento del huevo.  
  
Allá en el horizonte se distinguía una nube de polvo, esa clase de nubes de polvo que sólo pueden levantar los ejércitos numerosos cuando avanzan sobre su enemigo.  
  
* * *  
  
Una mujer esperaba, de pie sobre una gran roca, a que le llegaran noticias sobre la situación de la ciudad de Sailon. Por su aspecto, se diría que la chica no pasaba de los 15 o 16 años. Tenía el pelo azul, bastante corto, con una pequeña trenza que sobresalía de su nuca y era ondeada por el viento, igual que la casaca azul marino que constituía su atuendo, junto con unos pantalones blancos y unas botas color verde botella. Su mano izquierda la mantenía apoyada sobre el puño de una gruesa espada, sostenida a su cintura por un cinto fino, mientras con la derecha se hacía pantalla sobre sus ojos. Unos preciosos y grandes, pero apagados ojos verde menta en los que destacaban unas pupilas felinas, que oteaban sin cesar el horizonte.  
  
Finalmente sus ojos distinguieron en la lejanía la silueta que formaban la partida de exploradores que había enviado a investigar.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - preguntó con impaciencia -.  
- Malas noticias, mi señora Sherra. - respondió uno de los  
exploradores al tiempo que le entregaba un catalejo y le señalaba la  
torre más alta del castillo -.  
  
Visiblemente extrañada, Sherra miró hacia donde le había indicado su explorador a través del catalejo. Al principio no vio nada en especial pero al dirigir el catalejo un poco más arriba, distinguió perfectamente una bandera con un símbolo que representaba cinco rayas cruzadas de manera perpendicular.  
  
El símbolo de Zellas Mettalium.  
  
- Xellos...  
  
* * *  
  
- Muy bien: ¿Cuál es nuestra situación?  
  
Xellos apoyó su mejilla en la mano izquierda y tamborileó los dedos de la otra en el brazo del trono (un trono en el que hasta la fecha se había sentado 10 generaciones de reyes sailonianos), esperando con impaciencia la respuesta de su teniente, que permanecía todavía postrado a sus pies sin osar levantar la cabeza del suelo.  
  
- Estamos asediados, mi señor. - empezó el teniente - Las tropas de  
Sherra han aprovechado los lugares donde habíamos establecido nuestros  
puestos de vigilancia para establecer los suyos propios... Nos tienen  
totalmente rodeados...  
  
Ante esas nuevas, Xellos puso cara de fastidio, pero en ese momento el teniente recordó algo:  
  
- Bueno, en realidad... hay un puesto que no han aprovechado.  
- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Xellos -.  
- Es... - el teniente tragó saliva y continuó, sudando de lo nervioso  
que estaba - es el recodo del río, señor...  
  
Xellos alzó una ceja con sumo interés. Probablemente Sherra y los suyos habían percibido el olor a azufre del entorno, lo que les había advertido sobre la presencia de dragones en las cercanías. Y seguramente también habían visto los cadáveres de sus hombres, de modo que ello les habría desalentado de establecer allí un puesto de vigilancia; un solo dragón se bastaba solo para destruir a más de una veintena de demonios de rango medio.  
  
Ningún demonio, excepto él o Sherra se atrevería a ir a aquella zona. Incluso tenía dudas sobre si Sherra tendría suficientes agallas para intentarlo siquiera...  
  
Un demonio de rango medio-bajo que tenía como consejero, se le acercó lentamente, como un gusano que se arrastra sobre su vientre, y le dijo:  
  
- Creo, eminencia, que sería conveniente retirarnos aprovechando esa  
zona que, según nuestro estimado teniente dice, está totalmente libre  
de vigilancia. De ese modo evitaríamos el asedio inminente...  
- No.  
  
La tajante respuesta del general-sacerdote desconcertó al consejero.  
  
- Perdone, eminencia... ¿Cómo dice?  
- He dicho que no. - repitió Xellos levantándose del trono y paseando  
por la sala - No estoy dispuesto a dejarme vencer por Sherra así como  
así. Zellas me encomendó esta misión precisamente para evitar que  
Sailon cayera en manos de la general de Garrusherra. Si nos marchamos  
ahora, será como si le entregáramos la ciudad en bandeja de plata...  
- Pero eminencia...  
  
El consejero acalló sus protestas cuando Xellos volvió la cabeza hacia él, mostrando sus enfurecidos ojos amatistas. Lenta y amenazadoramente, el general-sacerdote dirigió sus pasos de nuevo hacia el trono y se apoyó en el brazo izquierdo, mirando al tembloroso consejero con malicia.  
  
- ¿Quién está al mando de esta campaña? ¿Tú o yo? - preguntó -.  
- Pu... pues vos, eminencia. Po... por supuesto que vos... -  
tartamudeó el consejero -.  
- ¡Vaya, menos mal! - dijo Xellos en tono aparentemente alegre - Creía  
que ya habías olvidado cuál era tu posición...  
  
Y tras estas palabras, volvió a levantarse y a caminar por toda la sala, dejando al consejero suspirando aliviado al tiempo que se secaba el sudor de la frente.  
  
- Muy bien, éstas son mis órdenes: - continuó Xellos dirigiéndose esta  
vez a su teniente y a unos cuantos soldados que había en la sala, en  
la misma posición sumisa que el teniente - Mañana por la mañana me  
entrevistaré con Sherra en privado. Conozco su estrategia: con  
frecuencia suele asediar pueblos o ciudades durante varios días para  
luego atacar por sorpresa, de noche. Si dejamos que nos asedie,  
tendremos las de perder. Pero al entrevistarme con ella, la obligaré a  
enfrentarse conmigo en campo abierto, lo que nos dará ventaja.  
Teniente, quiero que designe a un mensajero para que le entregue a  
Sherra personalmente el mensaje que voy a redactar. Después prepare a  
las tropas para el ataque. ¿Entendido?  
- ¡Sí, mi señor! - afirmó el teniente con un saludo -.  
- Bien. Eso es todo... de momento. - concluyó Xellos al tiempo que  
subía las escaleras hacia el ala oeste del castillo - Podéis  
retiraros. Si me necesitáis estaré en mis aposentos, pero llamad antes  
de entrar...  
  
Xellos entró en sus "aposentos", como él los llamaba, y cerró las puertas de madera de cedro tras de sí. Allí, entre las sábanas negras de la cama, que hacía ahora de improvisado nido, se encontraba el huevo dorado. El demonio, cansado, dejó su báculo a un lado, se quitó la capa y se recostó al lado del huevo. Entonces empezó a acariciarlo, para darle calor, mientras le susurraba:  
  
- Pronto... Muy pronto encontraré la manera de que estés a salvo. Te  
lo prometo... hijo mío...  
  
* * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente Xellos se encaminó hacia el campamento de Sherra, exactamente por el mismo camino por el que Christopher y los suyos habían venido a su campamento unos días antes.  
  
Con una diferencia: él iba completamente solo.  
  
En el mensaje que le envió a la general de Dynast, le pedía que ella viniera también sola. Confiaba en que cumpliera su palabra, ya que Sherra, aunque demonia, tenía lo que ella solía llamar un código del honor de guerrero muy estricto y era incapaz de atacar a sus enemigos a traición.  
  
Claro que no le había dicho que viniera desarmada...  
  
Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, llegó al lugar donde se produciría el encuentro. Ironías de la vida, era exactamente el mismo lugar en el que se había citado con Christopher. La misma mesa de negociaciones, las mismas sillas, Sherra sentada en una de ellas con la misma pose de superioridad y tranquilidad que la que él mismo había adoptado con Christopher... Parecía que la general de Dynast había escogido aquel lugar a propósito.  
  
Las manchas de sangre resecas que aún había en la mesa corroboraban esa idea.  
  
Sin mediar palabra, Sherra hizo un gesto, invitándolo a sentarse. Xellos obedeció. Los dos generales quedaron de ese modo mirándose cara a cara, Sherra con expresión seria pero serena, Xellos con la misma expresión risueña y burlona de siempre.  
  
- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Xellos. - dijo Sherra - No te veía desde la  
guerra de Kouma.  
- Muy cierto. - corroboró Xellos sin dejar de sonreír - Y veo que no  
has cambiado nada, querida Sherra. Tan hermosa como siempre y con la  
misma cara de amargada. - añadió riendo -.  
- Y tú sigues tan sarcástico e impertinente como siempre. - respondió  
Sherra haciendo esfuerzos por aparentar que el comentario de Xellos le  
resbalaba - Pero no creo que hayas venido a recordarme viejos tiempos  
¿Me equivoco?  
- ¿Y porqué no? - dijo Xellos haciéndose el tonto -.  
- ¡No te hagas el loco conmigo, Xellos! - dijo Sherra con evidentes  
signos de impaciencia - Yo y mis tropas os tenemos asediados, y  
quieres proponerme una solución más pacífica. ¿Porqué si no ibas a  
querer reunirte conmigo?  
- ¿En serio crees que te temo tanto como para venir aquí a suplicarte  
que levantes tu asedio? - preguntó Xellos con aires de superioridad -  
Te recuerdo que si quisiera podría destruirte ahora mismo con la misma  
facilidad con la que puedo aplastar a un insecto...  
  
Un escarabajo aterrizó oportunamente encima de la mesa y Xellos lo atrapó y lo redujo a poco menos que cenizas, como ejemplo ilustrativo. Pero Sherra no parecía impresionada.  
  
- Te sorprendería saber cuan poderosa me he vuelto en los últimos  
años...- dijo sencillamente sin dirigirle la mirada -.  
- No es eso lo que me han contado... - puntualizó Xellos con retintín  
-.  
  
Al oír aquello, Sherra golpeó con rabia la mesa; Xellos había conseguido, por primera vez en lo que iba de reunión, sacarla de sus casillas.  
  
- ¡LA CULPA FUE DE ESA ESTÚPIDA AMIGUITA TUYA, REENA INVERS! ¡ME  
DERROTÓ, LA MUY...! - sus puños aún cerrados temblaron, pero logró  
contenerse - Pero como ves, afortunadamente no llegó a acabar  
conmigo.. Aunque me da la impresión de que algunos se habrían  
beneficiado de mi muerte ¿no es cierto, querido Xellos?  
  
Xellos no negaba que se había sentido cuanto menos aliviado cuando oyó que Reena había acabado con Sherra. No era para menos, pues la general de Dynast Garrusherra era la única demonia de su rango que podría hacerle sombra. Los dos sacerdotes del Señor del Norte sencillamente no se atrevían a decir "Esta boca es mía" (hasta el punto en que hacía años que no oía hablar de ellos), Gaarv no conservaba ningún sirviente tras su muerte (salvando quizás al renacido Valgaarv, pero él ya no contaba) y en lo referente al fallecido Fibrizo y a Dolphin, sus respectivos sacerdote y general habían caído durante la Guerra de Kouma.  
  
- Bueno, a decir verdad tienes toda la razón. - admitió Xellos - Pero  
no soy el único...  
- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Sherra desconcertada -.  
- Oh, nada. - dijo Xellos con fingida inocencia - Sólo... me  
preguntaba si a tu señor Dynast no le interesaría también que  
desaparecieras del mapa...  
  
La sola mención de un complot por parte de su señor para destruirla hizo que Sherra se levantara de la silla temblando de rabia y con la cara totalmente enrojecida.  
  
- No... no es verdad. - dijo - Estás... mintiendo, maldito  
embustero... Mi señor... Dynast... jamás haría algo así...  
  
Xellos sonrió satisfecho. Esperaba una reacción como aquella; corrían fuertes rumores acerca de que Sherra estaba secretamente enamorada de su propio señor y por lo que Xellos había observado en su reacción cuando le había hecho anteriormente alguna broma referente a aquello, estaba seguro de que los rumores no eran precisamente infundados.  
  
- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó Xellos volviendo al ataque - Todos los  
demonios saben que Dynast y Zellas mantuvieron... relaciones en el  
transcurso de la guerra de Kouma. ¿Quién te dice que después de todo  
el tiempo que ha pasado Dynast no quiera volver con mi señora...  
aunque eso signifique librarse de ti? ¿Porqué si no iba a enviarte a  
la conquista de Sailon, sabiendo que era un ataque arriesgado?  
Además... tú jamás podrías tener ninguna posibilidad con tu señor...  
estando mi señora en medio.  
  
La paciencia de Sherra tocó fondo. Gritando de pura rabia, desenvainó su espada y asestó un golpe a la mesa, partiéndola en dos ante los atónitos ojos de Xellos. La Dulgofa seguía siendo una buena espada.  
  
- Tu insolencia merece una lección ejemplar. - dijo Sherra jadeando  
todavía por el esfuerzo - No esperaré a que te pudras en ese montón de  
piedras abandonado. Te reto a un duelo. Esta tarde, cuando el sol  
empiece a ponerse, tu ejército y el mío se enfrentarán, al igual que  
tú y yo, cara a cara. El vencedor, se llevará Sailon y con él la  
gloria. El que pierda..... Bueno, digamos que el que pierda no volverá  
ver otro atardecer.  
- Imagino que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar ¿Verdad? - preguntó  
Xellos con una sonrisa burlona -.  
- El código del honor así lo exige. - respondió Sherra - Claro que lo  
comprenderé si decides rajarte... Un tramposo como tú nunca  
comprendería lo que es el honor...  
- Je... Nuevamente te equivocas, querida Sherra. - dijo Xellos,  
abriendo sus ojos - Sigo siendo el general de Zellas Mettalium. Y  
además, jamás he dicho que no a un duelo.  
- Entonces, nos veremos al atardecer. - dijo Sherra dándose la vuelta  
antes de añadir: - Aunque te lo advierto: mi Dulgofa sigue tan afilada  
como el día en que fue forjada...  
  
Tras aquella amenaza, desapareció. Xellos rió para sí, satisfecho de haber hecho una vez más un buen trabajo. Como manipulador, no tenía precio.  
  
'Muy bien, Sherra, rétame,' pensó para sus adentros. 'No saldrás viva de esta. Quizás no sea tan bueno resistiendo asedios... pero en el campo de batalla, la ventaja está de mi parte.'  
  
* * *  
  
El tiempo parecía haber pasado volando. El día se esfumó rápidamente, dando paso a la tarde. El Astro Rey, único testigo de lo que pasaría a continuación, se empezaba a poner, poco a poco, tras unas montañas, al tiempo en que los dos ejércitos demoníacos avanzaban hacia el campo de batalla, un poco alejado de la ciudad.  
  
Finalmente, las tropas de Dynast y Zellas se encontraban frente a frente. Sus respectivos generales levitaban por encima de cada uno de sus ejércitos, mirándose fijamente, como si quisieran adivinar el próximo movimiento de su contrincante.  
  
Sherra desenvainó su espada, la legendaria Dulgofa, mientras Xellos se ponía en posición de ataque, sosteniendo firmemente su báculo con la diestra. Quedaron así durante un rato, hasta que, de manera simultánea, dieron el grito de guerra y se abalanzaron el uno sobre la otra, haciendo entrechocar sus respectivas armas. El mismo ejemplo siguieron los dos ejércitos. A partir de ese momento la situación se volvió caótica: abajo, los soldados en ambos bandos caían bajo el filo de las espadas y el golpe de las hachas y lanzas. Arriba, Sherra y Xellos se lanzaban toda clase de hechizos, aparecían y desaparecían, hacían entrechocar sus armas en varias ocasiones.... No parecía haber un claro ganador.  
  
De pronto, algo cambió. La última vez que Xellos y Sherra desaparecieron para pelear en el plano astral, Xellos volvió al plano físico... solo.  
  
Sabía lo que Sherra tramaba: quería atacarle desde el plano astral. Concentró sus energías en detectar cualquier variación que hubiera en la fina capa que dividía el plano físico del astral. De repente, presintió un movimiento a sus espaldas.  
  
Sherra salió rápidamente del plano astral, asestando un golpe mortal con la Dulgofa que no llegó a tocar a su enemigo. Xellos se había transportado a tiempo, por encima de la cabeza de Sherra y aprovechando la confusión de ésta golpeó con la gema de su báculo la hoja de la Dulgofa, que se partió bajo la dureza de la joya. Sherra soltó la espada horrorizada.  
  
Aprovechando nuevamente la distracción de su rival, Xellos se envolvió a sí mismo en un aura de energía negra, transformándose en un cono negro que atravesó de parte a parte a la demonia.  
  
Sherra a duras penas podía sostenerse en pie. Sangraba terriblemente y se sujetaba el pecho atravesado con una mano, jadeando. Xellos había recuperado su forma original y sus ropas estaban empapadas de sangre negra.  
  
- Creo - dijo Xellos con una sonrisa en los labios y mirando con sus  
crueles ojos cómo Sherra agonizaba - que ya tenemos un ganador.  
  
Sherra levantó la vista hacia Xellos y empezó a reírse débilmente. Aquello al sacerdote-general le olió a chamusquina: si a pesar de estar a punto de morir la general de Dynast se reía, es que aún le quedaba un as en la manga.  
  
- Muy bien, Xellos, me has derrotado. - dijo con lo que le quedaba de  
aliento- Pero si te crees que voy a dejar que te lleves la gloria,  
estás muy equivocado.  
  
Dicho esto, dirigió una bomba de viento al castillo, sin darle tiempo a Xellos de reaccionar. No se había dado cuenta de que se habían acercado demasiado al castillo durante la pelea. Cuando vio hacia qué parte del castillo había dirigido el hechizo, Xellos abrió de par en par los ojos, horrorizado.  
  
La bomba de viento hizo explotar la torre oeste.  
  
Y el huevo seguía allí.  
  
- ¡NOOOO! - exclamó Xellos abandonando la pelea y volando hacia la  
torre antes de que ésta se derrumbara del todo -.  
  
Aunque Sherra no tenía ni idea de qué había tan valioso en esa torre que hiciera abandonar a Xellos, no por ello dejó de atacar. Lanzó varias bombas de viento más, hasta que todo el edificio cayó, quedando reducido a un gran montón de rocas, con Xellos atrapado en su interior.  
  
Sherra soltó una carcajada en señal de victoria. El general-sacerdote de Zellas Mettalium había sido derrotado y con ello, su señor volvería a recuperar el prestigio y el poder perdido por la avaricia de Zellas y su subordinado.  
  
Sus risas se interrumpieron por un reguero de sangre que empezó a vomitar de repente. Se sentía demasiado débil. Si seguía allí mucho tiempo, moriría desangrada. No le quedaba otra que regresar al plano astral para recuperarse.. y no sabía cuanto tiempo tardaría esta vez.  
  
'¡Maldito Xellos...!,' maldijo para sí. 'Por tu culpa no podré disfrutar de mi victoria.... Pero en cuanto me recupere, mi señor Dynast y yo nos encargaremos de tu señora. ¡Oh sí! ¡Cuánto disfrutaré humillándola, aplastándola como un gusano, indefensa sin su general-sacerdote....!'  
  
Y con esos pensamientos, desapareció, sin darse cuenta de que algo se movía entre las rocas que antes se alzaban formando el castillo de Sailon.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Sherra ya se había marchado, Xellos resurgió de entre los escombros del castillo, llevando el huevo entre sus brazos. Estaba bastante magullado, parte de sus ropas estaban rasgadas y se le notaba falto de energía. El huevo en cambio, no parecía tener ni el más mínimo rasguño.  
  
- Eres un huevo de cáscara dura ¿eh? - le dijo medio bromeando -.  
- ¡Mi señor Xellos...!  
  
El demonio se sobresaltó al oír que le llamaban. Si le veían con el huevo en las manos, estaba perdido. Salió como pudo de los escombros y echó a correr hacia el recodo del río junto a los chopos.  
  
- ¡Mi señooor...!  
  
La llamada se oía cada vez más cerca. Xellos estaba al límite de su resistencia, pero apretó el paso. Y por fin llegó.  
  
Miró a su alrededor. La escena seguía prácticamente igual que cuando lo vio por última vez. Si era cierto lo que le había dicho su teniente acerca de la reticencia de los demonios a ir a aquel lugar, entonces era el sitio perfecto para esconder a su retoño. Lo tenía planeado desde ayer por la noche. Dejaría el huevo allí, oculto al pie de algún árbol y con un poco de suerte los dragones lo encontrarían y lo llevarían a su templo, donde quiera que estuviese.  
  
A orillas del río encontró lo que buscaba: un sauce llorón, cuyas ramas y hojas formaban una espesa cortina que difícilmente hacía visible lo que había detrás. Apartó una cuantas ramas y fue hacia el pie del sauce. Allí, excavó un hoyo poco profundo y lo recubrió con hojas y ramas caídas. Seguidamente depositó el huevo en aquel improvisado nido y tras echarle una última mirada, lo envolvió con su capa para darle calor. Una vez hecho todo esto, se teletransportó de nuevo junto al castillo derruido.  
  
- ¡Mi señor, estáis bien! - exclamó lleno de júbilo el teniente -  
¡Pensábamos que habíais quedado sepultado!  
- No pasa nada, teniente. - le tranquilizó Xellos - Sólo estoy un poco  
magullado... Dime: ¿Cuál es nuestra situación?  
- Muy precaria, mi señor. - dijo el teniente tristemente - Las tropas  
han luchado fieramente, pero el ejército de Garrusherra era fuerte.  
Sólo hemos quedado unos 30 soldados, como mucho 35, creo yo.  
- ¿Y ellos?  
- Por el estilo, señor. Además, se han retirado en cuanto han visto  
desaparecer a su general. No creo que se atrevan a volver hasta que  
ella se recupere de su pelea con vos.  
- ¿Y en qué estado se encuentran nuestros 30 soldados?  
- Honestamente, señor, en muy mal estado... Pero si usted lo ordena,  
podremos quedarnos y...  
- No. - le interrumpió Xellos dirigiendo la mirada al castillo  
derruido - En el estado en que se encuentran nuestras tropas y  
teniendo en cuenta que ya no queda ningún edificio en pie, lo mejor es  
que volvamos a Wolf Pack Island. Sailon ya es historia, no vale la  
pena pelear más por ella.  
- Comprendo, señor. - afirmó el teniente -.  
- Bien. Reúne a lo que quedan de las tropas a las afueras de la  
ciudad. Después nos iremos a casa. - ordenó Xellos -.  
- ¡Señor, sí señor! - obedeció el teniente -.  
  
Cuando su teniente se hubo alejado, Xellos giró su cabeza para mirar, una vez más al recodo del río junto a los chopos. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el pequeño estuviera a salvo.  
  
Finalmente, apoyándose en su báculo, se alejó, amparándose en la oscuridad de la noche, al tiempo que, entre las ramas de un sauce llorón, una vida daba comienzo.  
  
[interrupción del flashback]  
  
- Así que eso es lo que pasó. - dijo Mina y después se quedó meditando  
unos instantes - Hum... eso explica muchas cosas...  
- ... Como los poderes de Índiga y su rara naturaleza..... - terminó  
de decir Andracis -.  
- Lo que no entiendo es cómo pudo desarrollar sus poderes sin ayuda...  
- meditó Mina -.  
- Eso es porque sí recibí ayuda. - dijo Índiga, acaparando así la  
atención de todos los presentes - Veréis: poco después de que yo  
naciera, los dragones que hacía días habían huido de Sailon  
regresaron...  
  
[continuación del flashback]  
  
Ya caída la noche, unas figuras gigantescas surcaron los cielos y aterrizaron en el recodo cerca de los chopos. Al tomar tierra, su tamaño se redujo, hasta alcanzar la altura media de un humano adulto.  
  
La que encabezaba el grupo era una mujer de aparentemente entre 25 y 30 años de edad, bastante alta, de cara fina y alargada, cabello rubio tirando a anaranjado y rizado y ojos aguamarina que miraban al río fijamente. Su rica vestimenta era de varios tonos de azul, desde el azul marino al azul celeste, y combinaba con una larga capa blanca, así como con una joya turquesa que sostenía una banda sobre su pecho. En su frente, además, destacaba una diadema con una joya verde en forma de lágrima, de la que pendían unos pendientes constituidos por dos voluminosas esferas azules y doradas.  
  
Sus acompañantes, tanto varones como hembras, iban ataviados con una sencilla túnica de color marrón claro, un cinturón dorado y una capa de un color muy parecido al de la túnica, además de botas, marrones para los hombres, blancas para las mujeres.  
  
La mujer del vestido azul metió delicadamente sus pies en el agua. Alzó una mano y empezó a concentrarse, pero algo le interrumpió.  
  
- ¡Mi señora Gabriele, venga a ver!  
  
La que la había llamado era una de sus damas de honor, que estaba escondida tras las ramas de un sauce llorón. Gabriele salió del agua y se reunió con ella. Lo que vio al llegar allí la sorprendió.  
  
Al pie de aquel sauce, llorando entre un montón de ramas, hojas y restos de cáscaras de huevo y envuelta en una capa oscura, había una niña. Más aún, tal y como pudo constatar Gabriele cuando vio cómo a la niña le sobresalían una cola y un par de alitas doradas, se trataba de una dragoncita. Aún así era una dragoncita muy extraña. Por su cabecita asomaban unos cuantos pelitos de color violeta. Además, al acercarse más a la pequeña, Gabriele notó una intensa energía negativa, más propia de un demonio. La capa que la envolvía, que desprendía una energía parecida, corroboró esa idea.  
  
Gabriele, haciendo caso de su instinto que le empujaba a alejarse de cualquier demonio, retrocedió asustada, dispuesta a dejar a la niña donde estaba y a olvidar el asunto. Pero entonces sucedió algo que la hizo cambiar de opinión: la pequeña abrió los ojos, unos ojos violetas como su pelo, redondos y brillantes como las estrellas del cielo.  
  
Los ojos más bonitos que Gabriele había visto en su vida.  
  
¿Cómo era posible que una niña tan hermosa, tan pequeña e indefensa hubiera sido abandonada a su suerte en aquel lugar? Seguramente, pensó Gabriele, los demonios la dejaron allí, esperando que muriera de hambre y frío. Eso explicaría la energía negativa que desprendía la niña y la capa.  
  
La pequeña empezó a reír y a hacer gorgoritos, al tiempo que extendía sus bracitos menudos hacia Gabriele. La dragona la cogió en brazos y la miró con una cara que detonaba la más infinita de las ternuras, a medida que salía de entre las ramas del sauce. Se encontró entonces con la mirada de todas las personas que la acompañaban, miradas llenas de desconfianza hacia aquello que Gabriele llevaba en sus brazos. Pero ella los miró a su vez con una mezcla de seguridad, autoridad y severidad y todas las miradas se dirigieron al suelo. Una cosa estaba clara: Gabriele era quien mandaba sobre el resto de los dragones de su grupo.  
  
Gabriele se dirigió nuevamente el río, con la niña en brazos, y se adentró en sus aguas hasta que ésta le quedó a la altura de los muslos. Entonces volvió a extender una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra mantenía firmemente sujeta a la pequeña. Ocurrió entonces algo extraño, casi bíblico: las aguas del río se dividieron, dejando un camino por el que Gabriele y sus compañeros podrían pasar.  
  
Y al final del camino, en lo más profundo del lecho del río, la entrada de una cueva, que llevaba a una serie de pasadizos al final de los cuales, cavado en la roca de la montaña, se hallaba el templo escondido de los dragones.  
  
Gabriele y los suyos se pusieron en marcha por aquel camino y mientras los demás cuchicheaban entre sí sobre el retoño recién encontrado, Gabriele contempló una vez más el pelo y los ojos de la pequeña.  
  
- Tu pelo parece violeta, pero en realidad es casi de color índigo. -  
le dijo - ¡Espera, ya lo tengo! Creo que te voy a llamar... Índiga.  
¿Qué te parece?  
  
La dragoncita rió, dando con ello su aprobación. Y junto con Gabriele entró en la cueva, hacia su nuevo hogar.  
  
[fin del flashback]  
  
- ¡Claro! - exclamó Mina golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra  
mano - ¡Por eso Xellos nunca encontró el templo! No era un templo que  
pudiera estar a la vista, como todos los demás... era un templo  
oculto...  
- Después de aquello - continuó Índiga - Gabriele me adoptó como su  
hija y fui iniciada en las artes de la magia blanca con el fin de  
convertirme en sacerdotisa...  
- Aunque no solo aprendiste magia blanca, por lo que he podido  
saber... - dijo Xellos en tono misterioso - De hecho, si no recuerdo  
mal, usaste un Asher Dist para eliminar a una partida de exploradores  
humanos, hará ahora unos diez años...  
  
Índiga se quedó mirando a su padre durante unos minutos, luego suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- En aquel entonces no sabía controlar mis poderes. - explicó ella -  
Antes de que me diera cuenta ya lo había hecho. Así de simple. Lo  
único que quería es que aquellos hombres se alejaran del  
bosque......de mi bosque.....  
- ¿Sólo alejarles... con un Asher Dist? - preguntó Xellos incrédulo -  
¡Pues menos mal que sólo querías que se marcharan, que si hubieras  
querido destruirles igual echabas mano del Giga Slave!  
  
Ignorando el comentario sarcástico de Xellos, la dragona-demonia se dirigió a Mina y le dijo:  
  
- La posición del templo es un secreto que todos los dragones de la  
comunidad deben guardar celosamente. Os ruego que jamás lo contéis a  
nadie, eso supondría un peligro para mi clan.  
- ¡Por mí no te preocupes, Índiga! - exclamó entusiasmada Mina dándole  
una palmada en la espalda que casi la tira el suelo - ¡Mis labios  
están sellados! ¿Qué dices, Andracis?  
- ¡Que estoy de acuerdo! - exclamó éste levantándose y haciendo una  
pose justiciera - La salvaguarda de esos dragones está en juego. ¡Seré  
como una tumba!  
- ¿Xellos? - preguntó a continuación Mina -.  
- Hum... La tal Gabriele cuidó muy bien de mi hija, le debo mucho. -  
dijo mirando a Índiga con una gran sonrisa - Sólo por eso, la  
respetaré a ella y a su gente.  
- ¿Y tú Val? - le interrogó Mina -.  
  
Valteria no contestó. Se había dado la vuelta y se había quedado mirando el río.  
  
- Val ¿me estás oyendo? - insistió Mina algo irritada - ¡Te he hecho  
una pregunta!  
  
Val se giró un momento, les miró con los ojos entrecerrados, por encima del hombro y volvió a dirigir la mirada al río, diciendo a continuación en tono de desprecio, refiriéndose a Xellos:  
  
- Yo no hablo con ese namagomi delante...  
- ¡VAL, YA ESTÁ BIEN! - le gritó Mina - ¡TU HERMANA DE SANGRE TE HA  
PEDIDO UN FAVOR Y TÚ... TÚ TE NIEGAS A CONTESTAR...  
- Déjale, Mina. - la interrumpió Xellos intercediendo en favor de Val  
- Supongo que aún estará enfadado conmigo por lo de su madre... Es  
comprensible, no tiene porqué...  
  
De repente dejó de hablar y abrió sus ojos amatistas sorprendido. Se levantó del suelo de un salto y se puso en guardia, ante las caras de "no entiendo nada" de Mina, Índiga y Andracis. Segundos después, Valteria reaccionaba de la misma forma y se situaba al lado de Xellos enarbolando su lanza.  
  
- Sí, yo también lo he sentido... - le dijo -.  
- ¡Pero bueno! - exclamó Mina entre desconcertada e impaciente - ¿¿Se  
puede saber qué está pasando aquí??  
  
De pronto, algo salió de entre los chopos y se abalanzó sobre Val. El dragón antiguo y su atacante se revolcaron por el suelo, hasta que por fin la criatura, que resultó ser una loba blanca, quedó encima de Valteria, con sus fauces abiertas y dispuestas a despedazarle. Lo único que se lo impedía eran las manos de Val haciendo fuerza para que no se cerraran.  
  
- ¡Val! - exclamó Mina al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada, dispuesto  
a socorrerle - ¡Aguanta!  
- ¡VAINA ASTRAL! - invocó Andracis al tiempo que desenvainaba la suya  
-.  
  
Nada más hacerlo, la vaina de su espada se tornó de un color rojo intenso. Andracis se abalanzó sobre la bestia y le asestó un fuerte mandoble en el costado, tirando a la loba hacia atrás mientras ésta gemía de dolor por la profunda herida que la espada le había provocado.  
  
- Gracias, Andy. - agradeció Valteria cuando éste le ayudó a  
levantarse - Supongo que ahora sí que te debo una.....  
- No fue nada. - dijo Andracis - Supuse que era lo único que podría  
herirla...  
  
Ante la mirada asombrada de Mina, la loba se levantó del suelo y gruñó exhibiendo al grupo sus colmillos afilados.  
  
- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó - Esa herida debería haber matado a esa  
loba.  
- Eso es porque no es una loba. - le explicó Andracis -.  
- ¿¿Quéee?? - preguntó Mina todavía más desconcertada de antes - ¿Pero  
si no es una loba, entonces que diablos es eso?  
  
La respuesta no tardó en llegar, esta vez por boca de Xellos, quien miraba a la loba como quien veía a un fantasma, con sus ojos amatista abiertos de par en par.  
  
- Zellas...  
  
Continuará... en el Capítulo 5.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?  
  
Nota de Amber: ¡¡Dioxxxx!! ¡Este capítulo se me ha hecho eterno! (Y supongo que a los lectores también... ^^U) Aunque en realidad no se le podría llamar exactamente un capítulo... Mi intención era más bien escribir una historia dentro de la historia. (O un fanfic dentro del fanfic, según se mire...) También he aprovechado para hacer un pequeño homenaje a Harry Potter (jamás le agradeceré lo bastante a mi hermana el que me haya prestado sus libros...) e introducir un guiño de La vida es bella, de Roberto Begnini (una película muy lograda en mi opinión, con drama y comedia en su justa medida...)  
  
Y ahora que lo pienso... Con Zellas en escena... ¿Qué les pasará a nuestros protagonistas? (¡Una suegra enfadada puede ser terrible! ^^UUU) La respuesta, como siempre, en el siguiente capítulo...  
  
Y esta vez he recibido muchas reviews... ¡Así me gusta! Gracias mil a mis reviewers: Raven147 (Ejem... discrepo contigo en cuanto a la originalidad de darles a Xellos y Filia una hija... a esta parejita le han puesto de todo: hijas, hijos, incluso gemelos - ¡y creo recordar que una vez leí uno en el que tenían trillizos! ^^U - De todos modos me alegra que te guste el fanfic, aunque yo misma reconozco que no soy precisamente el colmo de la originalidad ^^U) Galatea (¡No pasa nada, mujer! Lo importante es que hayas vuelto a reiwear ^_^) y Maryttha (¡Pues aquí lo tienes; el siguiente capítulo! Espero que te guste - y que no te parezca excesivamente largo ^^U- ) Y por supuesto gracias también a Guiliana Cabello y a Sophie Aiko por sus e- mails. ^_^  
  
Y como siempre, pueden escribirme a esta dire para lo que quieran: almudenmumu@yahoo.es  
  
¡Y sigan dejando reviews! 


	6. Zellas ataca

Capítulo 5: Zellas ataca  
  
Cuando Xellos la nombró, la loba dejó de gruñir y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. Sus ojos parecían mostrar orgullo y triunfo.  
  
- Veo que me has reconocido, querido. - dijo con una voz que más  
parecía la de una hembra humana - Está claro que jamás conseguiré  
engañarte..... ¡Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! - exclamó de  
pronto tras dirigir la vista al grupo de adolescentes y más  
concretamente hacia Val - ¡Si es el joven Valteria! Mírate.....  
estás hecho todo un hombretón, ahora..... Y éste - continuó, ahora  
encarándose a Andracis - guarda cierto parecido con Zelgadis  
Greywords, el nieto de Rezo.....  
  
Y entonces detuvo su mirada en Mina, quien ya había avanzado hacia ella, sosteniendo de forma amenazadora su espada.  
  
- Y ésta..... Físicamente no te pareces mucho a tu madre, pero su  
energía vital se hace inconfundible en ti, Mina Gabriev, hija de  
Reena Invers. - y añadió inclinando su cabeza en ademán  
aparentemente cortés - Yo te saludo con humildad y respeto.....  
- ¡¡Basta de monsergas!! - la interrumpió la chica - ¡Si realmente  
me tuvieras tanto respeto como dices, no me hablarías tras esa  
falsa piel de loba, como si te quisieras esconder!  
  
La mirada de Zellas se endureció ante tamaña insolencia, pero a pesar de todo se mantuvo firme, sin querer mostrarle a su rival su enfado.  
  
- Tienes la lengua muy larga, mortal - le dijo - pero apuesto a que  
saldrías corriendo si me mostrara en mi verdadera forma. Aunque..... -  
añadió al tiempo que hacía como que pensaba - ..... puede que tengas  
razón; mereces que al menos hablemos de igual a igual.....  
  
Tras estas palabras cargadas de misterio, la loba se irguió sobre sus patas, iniciándose entonces su transformación: su postura se volvió más erecta, creció en altura, el vello largo y blanco que cubría su cuerpo desapareció dejando al descubierto su morena piel, así como su cola se transformaba en una sección de la falda de su vestido translúcido. Por último, su hocico encogió, tornándose en una nariz humana, su boca llena de colmillos en unos labios carnosos pintados de rojo y el pelo de su cabeza creció transformándose en una melena rubio platino.  
  
Era tal y como Xellos la había descrito: hermosa, voluptuosa, elegante..... y cruel. Mina lo notaba cada vez que miraba fijamente sus ojos, esos ojos rojos de pupilas gatunas y sin brillo. Inhumanos, amenazadores..... sedientos de sangre.....  
  
- ¿Mejor así? - dijo Zellas mostrándose en todo su esplendor ante una  
todavía tensa Mina. Sin esperar respuesta de la chica, fue directa al  
grano - Bien, basta de perder el tiempo, he venido por algo que me  
pertenece por derecho..... - y añadió amenazadoramente, al tiempo que  
Andracis y Valteria se ponían a los lados de Mina para protegerla: -  
Quiero a la mestiza y la quiero ya.  
- ¡Vamos, vamos, mi señora! - intervino Xellos poniéndose frente a los  
tres adolescentes - Es obvio que cada vez tenéis más mala memoria: ¿No  
recordáis que yo os entregué el huevo que.....?  
  
No terminó la frase; Zellas lo agarró del cuello, enfurecida toda ella, sosteniéndolo por encima del suelo mientras les decía:  
  
- ¡Ni te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra, maldito embustero! ¿Acaso  
crees que no sé que lo que me entregaste era un señuelo? Puede que al  
principio me confundieras con tu relato, pero sospeché que algo no iba  
bien cuando noté que la energía de tu hija aún estaba presente en el  
plano físico. ¿Porqué crees que te mandé a la guerra? ¡Pues porque  
pensé que así me conducirías hacia su escondite! - su mirada se tornó  
más penetrante, al tiempo que apretaba más el cuello de su subordinado  
con rabia - Pero me volviste a engañar una vez más..... ¿Cómo iba a  
saber yo, a fin de cuentas, que la estabas escondiendo en el interior  
de tu cuerpo.....?  
  
Mina contemplaba preocupada como Xellos, con su cuello atrapado en la firme mano de la Señora de las Bestias, se retorcía tratando de liberarse y de que el oxígeno volviera a sus pulmones. El demonio, abriendo uno de sus ojos amatistas, le dirigió una mirada suplicante. Y cuando la joven hechicera estaba a punto de salir en defensa de Xellos, una voz surgió de entre ellos, diciendo:  
  
- ¡Déjale en paz! ¡Es a mí a quien buscas!  
  
Al tiempo que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, Índiga se adelantó, encarándose a la Dark Lady con mirada de desafío. Hasta entonces, había permanecido oculta detrás de Mina, Val y Andracis. Zellas, satisfecha, soltó a Xellos e inspeccionó con atención a la "mestiza", como ella la llamaba.  
  
- Vaya, vaya..... - fueron las primeras palabras de la Dark Lady al  
verla- Eres más impresionante de lo que esperaba. Y también muy  
valiente. Me recuerdas a tu madre.....  
  
Dicho esto, hizo aparecer de la nada su boquilla, con un cigarrillo encendido en su punta. Le dio una buena calada y escupió el humo a la cara de Índiga, pero ella no pareció inmutarse lo más mínimo.  
  
- Sabes quién soy ¿verdad? - preguntó Zellas a continuación -.  
- Sí, lo sé. - respondió la chica - Zellas Mettalium, el Ama de las  
Bestias, la señora de mi padre, la Dark Lady más poderosa tras la  
muerte de Fibrizo, el Amo de los Infiernos..... o al menos eso parecen  
decir las malas lenguas.....  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Zellas, visiblemente picada  
por la última observación de la medio-dragona -.  
- Oh, nada. ....- dijo Índiga haciéndose la inocente - Sólo que yo me  
esperaba encontrar algo con pinta de más poderoso. ....Con la de  
rumores que he oído acerca de tu poder, francamente, me he llevado una  
gran desilusión al verte en persona.....  
  
'¿Pero se puede saber qué pretende esta chica?', fue lo primero que se le pasó a Mina por la cabeza, mientras contemplaba atónita como Índiga decía aquella sarta de impertinencias sin pestañear y con todo el descaro del mundo.  
  
Por la cabeza de Xellos, pasaba un pensamiento muy diferente. 'Se está tirando un farol. La está provocando a propósito.....'  
  
- No me malinterpretes - añadió Índiga tratando de parecer inocente  
una vez más - pero es que no tienes pinta de Señora Demonia..... tu  
aspecto parece más el de una fulana de las caras..... una cortesana o  
una concubina, como lo prefieras llamar.....  
- ¡Índiga, basta! - le ordenó Xellos, levantándose del suelo  
visiblemente alarmado - ¡No tienes idea de dónde te estás  
metiendo.....!  
- Déjala Xellos, déjala que diga lo que piensa de mí..... - le  
interrumpió Zellas, aparentemente serena y añadió dirigiéndose  
personalmente a la aludida: - Di lo que quieras, querida, ya estoy  
demasiado acostumbrada a los comentarios de mi sacerdote-general,  
conque si esperas que me altere por las tonterías que una niñata como  
tú pueda decirme, estás muy equivocada.  
  
Índiga no dijo nada esta vez. Su cara denotaba seriedad y firmeza.  
  
- Bien. - dijo Zellas al fin - Puesto que ya estás calladita, iré al  
grano: no pretendo hacerte daño, Índiga Mettalium. Eres demasiado  
valiosa, demasiado poderosa como para desaprovecharte. Te propongo  
pues, un trato: únete a mí. Tú y yo podremos hacer grandes cosas,  
juntas, como abuela y nieta. Tendrás todo lo que siempre quisiste  
tener: riquezas sin par, poder absoluto sobre los demonios.....  
Contigo a mi lado, podríamos incluso acabar con los dragones de una  
vez y para siempre.....  
  
Índiga se mantuvo inmutable, mientras Zellas se acercaba a ella por la espalda y pegaba su boca a su oído para susurrarla:  
  
- Quizás esta última idea no te agrade a priori..... pero te dará la  
oportunidad de vengarte de los decanos de tu orden. - ante la cara de  
asombro que puso la semi-demonia en ese momento, Zellas sonrió y  
añadió- Jamás permitieron que llegaras a sacerdotisa ¿verdad? A tu  
edad ya deberías estar a punto de graduarte, pero desconfiaban de tu  
naturaleza, temían que, por el mero hecho de que también practicabas  
la magia negra, llevaras la desgracia al templo..... Los decanos no  
aceptarán tus conocimientos en otras áreas de la magia, pero yo jamás  
los censuraré, créeme..... Podrás desarrollar tus poderes al máximo,  
sin límites. Sólo únete a mi clan, y el mundo estará en tus manos.....  
  
Durante unos instantes, la dragona-demonia permaneció seria, con su mirada oculta en su espeso flequillo, sin decir palabra. Segundos después empezó a reírse, en una carcajada tan sonora que puso a Mina y a sus amigos los pelos de punta y a Zellas de los nervios.  
  
- ¡¿De qué te ríes, insolente?! - exclamó Zellas enojada -.  
- Me subestimas, Señora de las Bestias. - dijo Índiga tras descubrir  
sus ojos cerrados - ¿De verdad esperabas convencerme con esos  
argumentos? Aunque es cierto que les guardo bastante rencor a los  
decanos de mi orden, jamás les pondría un dedo encima..... tal es mi  
respeto por ellos. Además, teniendo en cuenta quienes son mis padres,  
me es imposible tomar parte de uno u otro bando. Llámalo una cuestión  
de principios, si quieres, pero el caso es que en el conflicto entre  
dragones y demonios, prefiero mantenerme neutral......  
- ¿Es ésta tu última palabra? - preguntó Zellas frunciendo el ceño -.  
- Hum..... sí..... bueno, en realidad - dijo Índiga pensativa - estaba  
preguntándome..... ¿Cómo es que una Dark Lady tan supuestamente  
poderosa necesita del poder de otros para hacer valer el suyo propio?  
- ¡¿Có.....cómo?! - exclamó Zellas en tono de ira contenida -.  
- Pues eso. - dijo Índiga con toda la tranquilidad del mundo - Que no  
comprendo cómo alguien como tú puede necesitar mi ayuda para acabar  
con los dragones. ¡Con lo escasos que somos hoy día! Además..... -  
añadió entreabriendo sus ojos con pose de superioridad- Siempre he  
dicho que aquellos que necesitan que los peones les hagan el trabajo  
sucio, no se sienten lo suficientemente seguros de su poder como para  
hacerlo por sí solos......  
- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEE?! - volvió a exclamar Zellas más enfurecida que nunca,  
echando llamas por los ojos - ¡¡Maldita mocosa descarada!! ¡¡Vas a  
saber lo que es enfrentarse al verdadero poder del Ama de las  
Bestias!!  
- Lo estaba deseando..... - susurró Índiga al tiempo que sacaba su  
hacha de guerra de entre sus faldas -.  
  
La señora de las bestias, ardiendo en su interior de pura ira, con los ojos enloquecidos e inyectados en sangre, dejó escapar un alarido helador. Su cuerpo entonces sufrió una segunda transformación. A medida que su cuerpo crecía en altura, se llenaba de vello. Su pecho y sus brazos se hicieron musculosos y se ensancharon sus hombros. Orejas y hocico puntiagudos deformaron su cara. El resultado final era tan espeluznante que a Mina y sus compañeros se les encogió el corazón.  
  
Zellas había adoptado la forma de un hombre lobo de casi 2 metros de altura, que se sostenía erguido sobre sus cuartos traseros. Sus garras, afiladas como cuchillas, sobresalían de los dedos de manos y pies. Una profunda cicatriz atravesaba su ojo izquierdo. Su único atuendo era un taparrabos raído que dejaba escapar la cola peluda y una armadura compuesta por pectorales y hombreras, el resto lo cubría únicamente un espeso pelaje grisáceo. De la garganta de Zellas surgió esta vez un aullido aterrador.  
  
- ¡Ah, así que esa es tu forma verdadera! - dijo Índiga sin parecer  
haberse inmutado lo más mínimo - Pues te ves a llevar una gran  
sorpresa, porque no eres la única que sabe transformarse.....  
  
Tras aquellas enigmáticas palabras, guardó de nuevo su hacha bajo sus faldas, cerró los ojos y se concentró poniendo las palmas de las manos de cara a la joya roja en forma de triángulo que sostenía su capa. La joya a continuación se iluminó, desprendiendo una luminiscencia dorada que la envolvió por completo. La figura de la muchacha fue creciendo paulativamente, superando incluso la altura del chopo más alto del recodo. Al desaparecer el aura dorada todo cuanto pudieron ver los tres aventureros era una dragona dorada con una melena como la de Índiga que caía por su afilado rostro, en el que destacaban unos grandes ojos amatistas.  
  
Sin embargo, incluso siendo una dragona dorada, había unos cuantos detalles de singularidad en ella. Por ejemplo, sus escamas, que en vez del color anaranjado intenso típico en las hembras de esta especie, eran de un tono más apagado y algo sucio. Su piel era, por así decirlo, una extraña mezcla de naranja y gris claro. Además, en su rostro y en su espalda eran perfectamente visibles unas estrías, marca que delataba su origen demoniaco.  
  
- Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones. - dijo Índiga -.  
- Quizás. - respondió Zellas con una voz gutural, que sonaba más como  
el gruñido de un lobo - Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que vaya a  
vencerte.  
- ¿Ah, no? - dijo la dragona al tiempo que remontaba el vuelo,  
empujando hacia atrás a Mina, Andracis, Val y Xellos, debido a la  
corriente de aire que formaban sus alas batiéndose - ¡Entonces intenta  
alcanzarme!  
  
Tras un par de aleteos, Índiga quedó volando describiendo círculos en el aire. Zellas se encaramó a la copa de uno de los chopos para tenerla a la vista. En ese momento, Índiga lanzó su aliento de fuego, quemando el bosque de chopos para obligar a su enemiga a bajar, pero ésta se teletransportó lejos de su alcance. Volvió a aparecer suspendida en el aire y recitó un conjuro en susurros. Una especie de látigo de energía rojiza apareció en sus manos y con éste atrapó el cuello de la semi-dragona. Índiga se retorcía bajo la presión del látigo y se llevaba las manos a la garganta con desesperación.  
  
- ¡Hay que ayudarla! - exclamó Mina, al tiempo que desenvainaba su  
espada -.  
- ¡No, Mina, deténte! - la retuvo Val, cogiéndola por un hombro y  
arrastrándola hacia sí - No debemos intervenir, es su pelea.  
- ¡Pero, Val, está en apuros! ¿No lo ves.....? - protestó la hechicera  
-.  
- Los dragones somos una raza orgullosa, Mina. - le explicó el dragón  
antiguo - Ella debe ganar por sus medios, sin ayuda de nadie. De lo  
contrario, quedará deshonrada..... Además - añadió señalando hacia  
donde estaban las contendientes - subestimas demasiado la fortaleza de  
una dragona dorada, Mina.  
  
Cuando Mina miró hacia donde Val le señalaba, vio cómo las manos de Índiga se desplazaban de su garganta hacia delante, agarrando una parte del látigo. Seguidamente, tiró hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas, lanzando a Zellas contra el suelo.  
  
Durante unos minutos, no pasó nada, pero de pronto, de entre la nube de polvo que se formó por el impacto de la Dark Lady contra el suelo, salió Zellas disparada, directamente al mentón de Índiga, golpeándola. Volvió a atacar de la misma manera repetidas veces, pillando a la semi-dragona desprevenida en cada uno de sus ataques. En uno de esos, la golpeó tan fuerte que llegó a derrivarla. A medida que caía hacia el suelo a una velocidad de vértigo, su cuerpo volvía a su forma humana.  
  
Satisfecha, la Dark Lady descendió al lugar donde Índiga había caído con la sonrisa victoriosa dibujándose en su hocico. Pero al llegar allí, notó que algo iba mal: la chica no estaba ya en aquel lugar. De hecho, no estaba en ninguna parte detectable del plano físico. De pronto, presintió una variación en el plano astral y se giró, justo a tiempo para frenar con sus garras el hacha de Índiga, que había aparecido a sus espaldas.  
  
El choque contra aquellas afiladas garras fue superior a la resistencia de la hoja del hacha, que quedó mellada e inservible. Con un segundo movimiento de zarpas, Zellas pudo con facilidad tirar a Índiga hacia atrás. La chica rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse a orillas del río. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero estaba demasiado magullada, demasiado debilitada por las palizas que Zellas le había propinado. La demonia con cuerpo de hombre lobo se aproximaba peligrosamente a su presa, riendo para sí.  
  
- ¡Val! - exclamó Andracis al ver la escena - ¡No podemos dejarla así!  
¡Hay que hacer algo!  
- No, Andy. - le retuvo Val - Pase lo que pase, no debemos intervenir  
para nada. ¿Me has oído, Mina?..... ¿¿¿Mina???  
  
La hechicera de pelo rosa ya no estaba donde ser vista. ¿Adónde habría ido?  
  
Val no tardó mucho en saberlo.  
  
* * *  
  
Zellas estaba tan satisfecha de ver a Índiga derrotada y a su merced que no se dio cuenta de que Mina se había abalanzado hacia ella con la espada desenvainada.  
  
No hasta que notó como la afilada hoja le rajaba la espalda.  
  
Sorprendida por aquel ataque, Zellas a duras penas vio cómo la chica, con agilidad casi felina, cambiaba de posición y se situaba justo enfrente, interponiéndose entre ella e Índiga.  
  
- ¡Insensata! - le dijo la demonia - Arriesgar de esa forma tu vida, y  
además por alguien que no es asunto tuyo. ....¿Por qué?  
- Es más fuerte que yo. - respondió la chica simplemente, con una  
sonrisa en los labios - Sencillamente, no puedo evitarlo.  
  
Tras éstas palabras, y para demostrar que no se dejaba intimidar, dio un mandoble con su espada. Zellas retrocedió, extendió su mano y lanzó un Flare Bit sobre las dos chicas. Sonrió al ver que las llamas las envolvían por completo, pero entonces miró hacia arriba y las vio. Mina había invocado un Raywing y la burbuja las envolvía tanto a ella como a Índiga, que seguía inconsciente, dándoles una cierta protección.  
  
La demonia enfurecida concentró una bola de energía negra entre sus manos y la lanzó contra ellas. Mina no podía hacer nada para defenderse, el Raywing requería toda su concentración, de lo contrario las dos caerían. Pero justo cuando creía que sería su fin, algo se interpuso entre el hechizo y ellas.  
  
Valteria gritó de dolor cuando fue alcanzado por la bola de energía negra. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba por la descarga que ésta le producía.  
  
- ¡VAL! ¡NO! - gritó Mina desesperada, al ver cómo el dragón antiguo  
caía hacia el suelo debilitado -.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mina descendió y corrió a reunirse con Valteria. Zellas apareció justo al lado de ambos y alzó las garras para asestar el golpe final, sin embargo, súbitamente su cuerpo fue atravesado por la hoja de una espada, haciendo emanar un reguero de sangre negra.  
  
Andracis había aprovechado la distracción de la demonia para atravesarla por la espalda, tras lo cual movió la hoja hacia la derecha, haciéndola salir por el costado. Por último, dio un mandoble de arriba hacia abajo, cortándole a Zellas el brazo derecho.  
  
Litros de sangre negra emanaban del brazo cortado y de las heridas que Zellas Mettalium había recibido por todo el cuerpo. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo, haciendo esfuerzos por no caerse de lo débil que estaba. Miró a los dos humanos y al dragón antiguo, inconsciente en el suelo, que tenía frente a sí. Había que reconocerlo: los había subestimado. Pero no por ello iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.  
  
Mina contempló como el Ama de las Bestias, aunando fuerzas de no se sabe dónde, se levantaba cogiéndose el hombro derecho ensangrentado. Echó un vistazo a Val. Le preocupaba; su espalda, el lugar donde había recibido el impacto del hechizo, estaba atravesada y quemada. Conjuró un hechizo curativo con una mano, mientras con la otra enarbolaba su espada. Andracis estaba frente a ella, en guardia.  
  
- Podríais haberos quedado al margen de todo esto..... - les dijo  
Zellas jadeante - Pero ya que habéis elegido morir, - añadió formando  
otra bola de energía negra con el brazo que le quedaba - os concederé  
ese deseo.....  
- Yo no estaría tan segura de ello...... - dijo de pronto una voz a  
sus espaldas -.  
  
Zellas se giró sorprendida, al reconocer a la dueña de la voz. Mina y Andracis tampoco podían creer lo que veían sus ojos.  
  
A orillas del río, con las piernas sumergidas en el agua hasta los talones y sonriendo malévolamente, estaba Índiga tan campante, sin señal alguna de la pelea que previamente había tenido con la Dark Lady.  
  
- No..... no puede ser..... - balbució Andracis -.  
- Creía que estaba..... - empezó Mina -.  
- ¿Inconsciente? - terminó Índiga la frase - Sí, eso os hice creer,  
gracias por vuestra ayuda, pero no la necesitaba. Sólo reunía fuerzas  
para prepararme. para el ataque definitivo.  
  
Una corriente de viento pareció converger a los pies de la semi-demonia, haciendo ondear sus faldas y su capa. Juntó sus manos en posición de rezo al tiempo que invocaba un hechizo:  
  
- Diosa que controlas las aguas, Ragardia la sabia, acude a mi  
llamada. Con vuestro poder y el mío forjaré un hechizo con el que  
destruiré a los ilusos que se interpongan en mi camino.....  
  
En ese momento, la joya que sujetaba su capa comenzó a brillar. La chica describió un arco con su brazo derecho a medida que lo alzaba, mientras situaba el otro en posición perpendicular respecto a éste. Al mismo tiempo parte del agua del río se alzó por encima de su cabeza, formando una extensa columna.  
  
'¿Qué clase de hechizo es éste?', se preguntó el Ama de las Bestias. 'Jamás había visto algo parecido.....'  
  
- ¿Sorprendida? - le preguntó Índiga adivinando sus pensamientos - No  
es de extrañar..... éste hechizo lo inventé yo. He combinado mis  
poderes de invocación de magia negra con mi capacidad para controlar  
las aguas y he creado un hechizo tan poderoso que es capaz de destruir  
a demonios de grado medio-alto..... o a un Dark Lord debilitado, como  
tú.....  
- ¿¿QUÉEEE?? - exclamó Zellas atemorizada -.  
  
Sin decir más, Índiga apuntó con el dedo de su mano alzada a la columna de agua, que tomó la forma de un dragón, muy parecida a la que debió tener Ragardia, la Diosa Dragona de Agua, antes de ser destruida por Gaarv.  
  
- ¡AQUAE DRACO!  
  
Tras invocar el nombre del hechizo y apuntar a Zellas con su dedo, el dragón de agua arremetió a toda velocidad en la dirección que su invocadora le indicaba. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió antes de que éste alcanzara a su víctima.  
  
Súbitamente Xellos se teletransportó frente a su señora y alzó su báculo al tiempo que decía:  
  
- ¡BLAST BOMB!  
  
Al clavarse el báculo en el suelo, una cúpula de fuego se formó alrededor suyo y de su señora. Cuando el dragón de agua entró en contacto con ésta, se disolvió al instante.  
  
Padre e hija se miraron durante un largo rato, ésta última jadeando y todavía apuntando a Zellas. Y entonces, de pronto, la muchacha cayó desmayada. Era evidente que había agotado todas sus energías en forjar ese hechizo.  
  
Justo en ese mismo instante, Zellas se derrumbó ya sin fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. Xellos pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, la ayudó a alzarse y la condujo hacia uno de los chopos cercanos.  
  
¿Había traicionado Xellos a su hija? Eso mismo se estaba preguntando Mina, cuando vio cómo Xellos hacía algo para ella completamente contradictorio. Nada más dejar a su señora apoyada en el chopo, se teletransportó donde estaba su hija desmayada y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cara para que reaccionase. Al ver que no respondía, la cogió en sus brazos, se dirigió adonde estaban Mina, Andracis y Valteria y dijo:  
  
- Me temo que ha perdido mucha energía vital con ese hechizo. Por  
favor, ayudadme a reanimarla. Si no, me temo que no sobrevivirá mucho  
tiempo.....  
  
Mina y Andracis se miraron unos segundos, tras lo cual afirmaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, como si se hubieran leído el pensamiento. Ayudaron a Val a incorporarse y lo llevaron hacia los chopos donde Xellos llevaba a su hija.  
  
Una cosa estaba clara: el combate entre la Dark Lady y la "mestiza" había acabado en empate.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Te sientes mejor, Val? - preguntó Mina cuando ya había acabado de  
aplicarle al dragón antiguo un hechizo curativo -.  
- Sí. - respondió él - Muchas gracias, Mina.  
- ¿Y cómo está ella, Andy? - preguntó la chica a continuación,  
girándose hacia su otro compañero -.  
- No parece muy malherida, tan sólo cansada. - respondió Andracis-  
Mírala, ahora duerme.  
  
En efecto, Mina vio cómo la semi-dragona respiraba pausadamente, tumbada a los pies de uno de los chopos del bosque, envuelta en la capa de su padre.  
  
Y hablando del rey de Roma.....  
  
Mina dirigió la mirada hacia el demonio, quien estaba junto a su señora, extendiendo sus manos hacia la herida del brazo amputado de Zellas, quien permanecía en su forma de hombre-lobo. De sus manos surgían emanaciones de algo parecido a un denso humo negro.  
  
- Ya está. - dijo Xellos cuando hubo terminado - Con esto podréis  
apañároslas hasta que estéis recuperada del todo.....  
  
Zellas no dijo nada. Se palpó la herida del brazo, ahora completamente cicatrizada y miraba a su general-sacerdote con cara aparentemente inexpresiva.  
  
- ¿Porqué? - le preguntó -.  
- ¿Uh? - Xellos parecía no saber de qué le hablaba -.  
- ¿Porqué me protegiste de tu hija? - aclaró ella - Aún no logro  
entenderlo.  
- ¡Ah, eso! - exclamó él sonriendo - Bueno, digamos que me sentía  
incapaz de dejaros morir. Al fin y al cabo, os debo muchas cosas.....  
mi existencia, para empezar..... De todos modos - le advirtió a  
continuación - si hubiera sido el caso contrario, no dudéis que yo  
habría arriesgado incluso mi vida por ella.....  
- Ya..... Igual que hace quince años. ¿Verdad?  
  
Esta vez Xellos no respondió. La mirada de Zellas se tornó grave y seria.  
  
- Xellos..... hace quince años te ordené que me entregaras a tu hija.  
Y no sólo no me obedeciste, sino que encima trataste de engañarme.  
....Y bien sabes que una acción semejante se considera alta  
traición.....  
  
Nuevamente silencio por parte de Xellos.  
  
- Conoces el castigo que se reserva a los traidores entre los demonios  
¿Verdad, Xellos? - preguntó su señora -.  
- Sí..... lo sé. - respondió él - A los traidores les espera la  
muerte.  
  
Tras estas palabras, y para sorpresa de Mina, Xellos se bajó el cuello de la camisa, mostrando a Zellas su cuello y una parte del pecho, diciendo a continuación:  
  
- Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor.  
- ¿Tanta prisa tienes? - preguntó Zellas, tanto o más sorprendida que  
Mina -.  
- No quiero esperar a que mi hija esté consciente y me vea morir. -  
respondió - Ya os dije que sería capaz de sacrificar mi vida por  
ella.....  
- Pero Xellos..... - objetó Mina -.  
- Mina, es la ley de los mazoku. - le retuvo Val - No debemos  
intervenir..... ¡Y esta vez voy enserio! - le advirtió con sarcasmo al  
recordar que la Mina no la había hecho caso antes. Una gota de sudor  
rodó por la frente de la chica -.  
- Je..... Realmente, o bien estás loca, o bien eres una estúpida,  
humana..... - le dijo Zellas - ¿Porqué insistes en defender a gente  
que no te ha pedido que les ayudes?  
- Bueno, en realidad..... - meditó Mina, para después poner una mano  
en su nuca, sacar la lengua fuera y decir: - ..... en realidad, no  
tengo ningún motivo. - ante la carta de estupor de la Dark Lady, la  
chica tuvo que explicarse - Creo que es algo innato en mí..... No me  
gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando alguien está en verdadero  
peligro, así que ayudo en todo lo que puedo..... Como te dije antes,  
sencillamente no puedo evitarlo.....  
  
Sorprendida, Zellas se quedó mirando durante un rato a la pequeña humana. Xellos muchas veces le había hablado de Reena Invers, su madre, y aunque tan sólo la había visto en una ocasión y además de pasada, todavía recordaba el aspecto de la mata bandidos: baja estatura, delgada pero ágil, un rostro en el que destacaban sus ojos, de color rojo. Pero no el color rojo sangriento y de brillo opaco de los suyos, sino unos ojos del color del fuego, con un brillo especial que detonaba vitalidad, coraje, decisión.....  
  
Era ese mismo brillo el que veía reflejado en los ojos aguamarina de Mina.  
  
Dirigió la mirada hacia su sacerdote-general, que todavía esperaba su sentencia.  
  
La demonia resopló y girando la cabeza sin mirar a su sirviente a la cara le dijo:  
  
- Alégrate, humana, y tú Xellos deja ya de montar escenas, porque no  
voy a matarte..... Y te diré porqué: porque me has salvado la vida y  
aunque demonia, no soy una desagradecida.....  
  
El rostro de la chica se iluminó y Xellos soltó el cuello de su camisa, sonrió y se inclinó respetuosamente hacia la Dark Lady.  
  
- Mil gracias, mi señora..... - agradeció -.  
- Aún no he terminado. - le interrumpió Zellas - Por haber salvado mi  
vida, respetaré la tuya y la de tu hija, pero tu traición no puede  
quedar sin castigo alguno, pues los otros Dark Lords se me echarían  
encima.  
- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Xellos aún sin comprender -.  
- Póstrate ante tu señora, Xellos. - le ordenó ella -.  
  
Xellos la obedeció humildemente, agachando la cabeza al máximo, sin osar levantarla ni un centímetro, aunque su señora llevaba ya un rato sin hacer nada. Finalmente, la Dark Lady depositó su mano en la cabeza de su sirviente, al tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras:  
  
- Xellos Metallium, puesto que tus acciones pasadas han sido  
consideradas actos de alta traición, hacia los mazoku en general y a  
mi persona en particular, yo te condeno al exilio. A partir de ahora,  
vagarás errante por el mundo, sin mi protección. No podrás hallar  
cobijo entre el resto de los demonios y tu presencia en Wolf Pack  
Island nunca más será aceptada, y si en algún momento aparecieses por  
allí, ordenaré a mis lobos y a mis otros sirvientes que acaben contigo  
sin miramentos. ¿Has entendido bien?  
  
Como respuesta, el demonio se incorporó apoyándose en su báculo, inclinándose levemente para luego decir:  
  
- Se hará lo que vos ordenes, mi señora Zellas.  
  
Un atisbo de sonrisa pareció dibujarse en el hocico de lobo de la demonia. A continuación se incorporó sujetándose el hombro herido y carente de brazo.  
  
- Ahora debo irme - dijo - para recuperarme de mis heridas en el plano  
astral..... - de repente recordó algo - Ah, y Xellos.....  
- ¿Sí?  
- Ándate con cuidado con tu hija; No soy yo la única que la busca. -  
le advirtió - Al parecer, Dynast también está interesado en ella,  
particularmente su general Sherra.....  
- ¿Sherra? - preguntó Xellos sorprendido - ¡Pero yo creía.....!  
- Sí, también yo creía que estaba ya fuera de circulación, Xellos. -  
afirmó la demonia - Pero por lo visto, aunque se ha mantenido en  
inactivo durante todos estos años, todavía sigue viva. Así que ya lo  
sabes, vigila tus espaldas.  
  
Y tras decir aquello, desapareció, dejando a Xellos preocupado y a Mina y sus compañeros más confundidos que nunca.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Cómo está Índiga? - preguntó el demonio segundos después de que su  
señora se fuera -.  
- ¿Eh? - dijo Andracis pillado un poco por sorpresa por la pregunta -  
¡Ah, pues mírala, aquí, durmiendo plácidamente!  
  
Xellos se acercó adonde estaban los tres jóvenes con su hija, se sentó al lado de ésta y contempló durante un momento cómo la joven dragona-demonia respiraba tranquila y pausadamente. Sonrió y le pasó con ternura una mano por su pelo violáceo tirando a añil.  
  
- Pobrecilla..... - murmuró Mina - No sabe todavía lo complicada que  
se ha vuelto su situación.....  
- Sí, y no te haces idea de hasta qué punto..... - dijo Xellos con un  
deje de misterio -.  
  
Ante la cara de "¿De qué estás hablando?" que puso en ese momento la hechicera, el demonio se explicó:  
  
- No ya es sólo el hecho de que Sherra le siga los talones. Tal y como  
sospechaba, ese hechizo que usó contra mi señora le costó una parte de  
su energía vital..... Debido a lo cual sus poderes se han reducido  
considerablemente. Le llevará meses, puede que años incluso, reponer  
el poder perdido en este combate, por lo que no creo que esté  
preparada para enfrentarse con una general demonio de la talla de  
Sherra.....  
- Bueno, pero aún así, te tiene a ti para protegerla......- señaló  
Andracis -.  
- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó Xellos con ironía - Para tu información,  
joven Greywords, también yo he perdido una parte considerable de mi  
poder.....  
- ¡Pero tú no has peleado con....! - empezó Mina -.  
- No tuvo nada que ver con ninguna pelea. - la interrumpió Xellos - La  
protección de Zellas me proporcionaba una parte sustancial de mi  
poder. Simplemente, en el momento en que Zellas me condenó al exilio,  
me retiró también su protección, por lo que esa parte de poder que  
ella me proporcionaba ha desaparecido.....  
- .....Y eso hace que ahora estés en inferioridad de condiciones con  
respecto a Sherra..... - dedujo Valteria, quien había permanecido  
silencioso hasta el momento -.  
- Tú lo has dicho, Val-chan. - confirmó el demonio - Por eso, me  
gustaría pediros un favor.....  
  
¿Un demonio pidiendo un favor a unos simples mortales? Debía ser algo importante para que confiara tan ciegamente en ellos, por muy antiguo "camarada" de su madre que fuera en el pasado. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Mina......  
  
- Mi hija tiene volver cuanto antes con su madre. - empezó Xellos -  
Ella es en estos momentos la única persona con la que podría estar a  
salvo. Pero el camino es largo y necesitará toda la protección  
posible, no solo la mía, que sería insuficiente en caso de que Sherra  
nos atacase..... y me gustaría que fuerais vosotros los que la  
protegierais. Sé que quizás os pido mucho, pero os lo ruego en nombre  
de la camaradería que un día me unió a vuestros padres: ayudad a mi  
hija.  
  
Contra lo que el demonio esperaba, fue Valteria el primero en ponerse en pie y dar un paso al frente.  
  
- Cuenta conmigo..... y con mi lanza. - dijo el dragón antiguo -.  
- Gracias, Val-chan..... - agradeció el demonio con una sonrisa -.  
- No me des las gracias, rata asquerosa. - dijo Val secamente - Quiero  
que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti, sino por mi hermana - añadió  
dirigiendo una mirada tierna hacia Índiga - y por mi madre, que espera  
su llegada desde hace quince años.  
- Pues yo no lo tengo muy claro. - dijo Mina -.  
- ¡Pero Mina! ¿No ves que es por una causa justa.....? - protestó  
Andracis -.  
- Aunque así sea - le interrumpió la hechicera - piensa que no nos  
enfrentamos a trolls, medusas gigantes, ni semi-hombres..... Esta vez  
se trata de una demonia, ni más ni menos que una general de uno de los  
Dark Lords. Y no sé tú pero ese es un riesgo que yo no estoy dispuesta  
a.....  
  
El sonido de una bolsa cayendo a los pies de Mina interrumpió el coloquio de la chica y desvió su atención hacia aquel que la había lanzado.  
  
- ¿Y esto? - le preguntó a Xellos -.  
- Míralo tú misma. - dijo éste simplemente -.  
  
Muerta de curiosidad, la hechicera abrió la bolsa.  
  
Sus ojos por poco caen de sus órbitas al ver que el contenido de la bolsa eran un montón de monedas de oro.  
  
- ¿Cu..... cuántas......? - tartamudeó -.  
- Puedes contarlas si quieres, pero te adelanto que allí hay 300  
monedas. - respondió Xellos sonriendo -.  
  
Mina desconfiaba de aquellos que le decían por anticipado el contenido de una bolsa de dinero, de modo que las contó todas como su madre le había enseñado: haciendo montones de diez y contándolos.  
  
El demonio no mentía: había exactamente 300 monedas de oro.  
  
- ¡Ñg! ¿Y todas son para.....?  
- Para repartir entre tú y Andracis. - dijo él -.  
  
Caída al suelo por parte de la chica, que ya se había hecho ilusiones con que el contenido de la bolsa sería todo para ella. (En momentos así se nota de quién ha heredado su avaricia.....)  
  
- Eso hacen 150 para cada uno..... - aclaró Xellos - ..... más otras  
100 a repartir entre vosotros cuando lleguemos a casa de Filia.....  
- Eso..... eso son..... - tartamudeó Mina, que no cabía en sí de gozo  
- ¡¡200 monedas para cada uno!! Ji, ji, ji, ji..... ¡Trato hecho,  
Xellos! - exclamó Mina estrechándole la mano - ¡De este momento en  
adelante, puedes contar también con mi espada!  
- ¡Espera! ¡No podemos aceptar eso! - dijo Andracis de pronto -.  
- ¿Cómo que no? - preguntó Mina - ¡Jolín Andracis, que son 200 monedas  
cada uno, 400 reuniéndolas entre los dos! ¿Qué más quieres?  
- ¡No es eso! - aclaró el muchacho - ¿Es que no recuerdas ya para qué  
vinimos hasta aquí?  
- Pues..... la verdad es que no.....  
  
Cuando el joven se recuperó de la caída de culo, le gritó malhumorado a su compañera:  
  
- ¡¡LA BIBLIA CLAIR, IDIOTA!! ¡¡VINIMOS A BUSCAR LA BIBLIA CLAIR PARA  
CURAR A MI MADRE!!  
- ¡Andá, pues es verdad! - exclamó Mina haciendo chocar su puño con la  
palma de la mano - ¿Puedes creer que con todo este jaleo ya se me  
había olvidado por completo?  
- Pues sí, la verdad es que me lo creo..... - murmuró Andracis al  
tiempo que una gota resbalaba por su frente -.  
- ¿La Biblia Clair.....? ¿¡De qué rayos estáis hablando!? - preguntó  
Xellos extrañado -.  
- Pues de un manuscrito de la Biblia Clair que guardaban los  
sacerdotes de Sailon..... - le explicó la chica -.  
- Sí, Filia nos lo explicó, nos dijo que aquí podríamos encontrar una  
transcripción fiel al original. - continuó Andracis - La necesito para  
curar a mi madre, que está gravemente enferma.....  
  
Tras asimilar unos segundos toda esa información, y para sorpresa de los tres compañeros de aventuras, el demonio emitió una pedorreta y se comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Parecía que no iba a parar de reírse.  
  
- ¡Oye, vale ya! - le ordenó Mina, visiblemente enojada - ¡Que ya  
sabemos que eres un demonio y te alimentas de la desgracia ajena, pero  
podrías mostrar un poco de respeto! ¿¡No!?  
- ¡Ja, ja, ja.....! No es eso, es que..... je, je, je..... - se  
explicó Xellos secándose una lágrima - Mucho me temo que habéis estado  
siguiendo una pista falsa.....  
- ¿¿Eeeh?? - preguntó Mina aún más confundida que antes -.  
- Pero si Filia dijo..... - insistió Andracis -.  
- Sí, Filia os dijo eso, pero eso no significa que lo que os dijera  
fuera verdad..... - le interrumpió el demonio -.  
- ¡Cállate, maldito demonio! - le amenazó Valteria mirándole con ojos  
enfurecidos - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tachar a mi madre de mentirosa?! ¿En  
que te basas para afirmar que.....?  
- Jamás ha existido tal copia de la Biblia Clair en el templo de  
Sailon. - les explicó - Yo mismo estuve buscando copias de la Biblia  
Clair cuando estuve en Sailon, la primera vez que viajé con Reena y  
los demás, y os aseguro que de haberla encontrado entonces, os lo  
habría dicho.  
- ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de que tú no destruiste esa copia  
después de encontrarla? - le interrogó el dragón antiguo cogiéndole  
bruscamente del cuello de la camisa -.  
- Je..... A ti no voy a mentirte, Val-chan; mi misión por aquel  
entonces era encontrar cuantas copias de la Biblia Clair pudiera y  
destruirlas. - admitió Xellos - Pero incluso de haber sido ese el  
caso, os lo habría dicho de cualquier modo. Además - añadió  
dirigiéndose a Andracis - de haber existido tal copia en Sailon, tu  
padre hacía tiempo que habría dejado de ser lo que es.....  
- ¿Pero porqué iba Filia a mentirnos? - preguntó Mina -.  
- Muy fácil: la razón la tienes delante de tus narices.  
  
Mina miró justo enfrente suyo sin comprender. Todo lo que tenía frente a sí era a Índiga dormitando.....  
  
¿Índiga?  
  
- ¿Me estás diciendo que la única razón por la que Filia nos hizo  
venir aquí fue por.....? - empezó la hechicera -.  
- Claro, era lógico. - razonó Andracis en voz alta y con la cabeza  
gacha - Debí suponerlo cuando nos contaste el origen de Índiga.  
Probablemente Filia sólo quería asegurarse de que su hija estuviera  
bien. Por eso insistió en que Val nos acompañara.....  
  
Lo siguiente que hizo el muchacho, para sobresalto de Mina, fue golpear el suelo con su puño derecho, tratando al mismo tiempo de retener sus lágrimas de rabia e impotencia.  
  
- ¡Maldita, sea! Estaba tan cerca.....  
- Andracis, cálmate..... - le intentó tranquilizar la chica -.  
- ¿¡Que me calme!? - exclamó el joven hechicero - ¿¡Mina, tienes idea  
de lo que es ver a tu madre enferma durante toda tu vida, ver como con  
cada día que pasa se consumen sus energías, sus ganas de vivir.....!?  
¡¡¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso?!! - le gritó sin poder aguantarlo más  
-.  
- A..... Andracis..... - murmuró Mina dolida -.  
- Déjala, Andy. - lo apaciguó Val - De nada sirve descargar tu ira  
contra ella......  
- Joven Greywords, te propongo un trato: - le dijo Xellos cuando éste  
se hubo calmado un poco - Además del pago por tus servicios, cuando mi  
hija esté a salvo te llevaré a las montañas de Kataar.  
- ¿Y de qué me serviría? - dijo Andracis con pesimismo - Filia dijo  
que tras la pelea entre Gaarv y Aqua, el lugar donde se guardaba la  
Biblia Clair original fue sellado.....  
- Bueno, tal vez para un dragón sólo, ese sello sea imposible de  
quitar..... Pero yo conozco el alcance del poder de Gaarv y puede que  
sea capaz de deshacer el sello. Y si Milgazia está dispuesto a  
colaborar, como no tendrá más remedio..... Es posible que algo pueda  
hacerse todavía. - dijo poniéndole una mano en su hombro - Aún no está  
todo perdido, joven Greywords, pero tendrás que ayudarme si quieres  
que yo te ayude a ti.....  
  
Andracis durante unos minutos no dijo nada. Permaneció cabizbajo como meditando la propuesta del demonio. Finalmente se levantó y exclamó tomando una pose decidida:  
  
- ¡Si hay alguna posibilidad de curar a mi madre, por extraña o  
inverosímil que parezca, la aprovecharé! - y añadió alargándole la  
mano al demonio: - Xellos, puedes contar conmigo también.  
- Gracias, joven Greywords. - agradeció él tomándole la mano y  
estrechándosela - Muchas gracias.  
  
* * *  
  
Al final habían decidido pasar la noche entre las ruinas de Sailon y partir a la mañana siguiente hacia Darien. Pero claro, alguien tenía que quedarse para vigilar.  
  
Mina bostezó cansada. Llevaba más de tres horas haciendo de vigía y el sueño empezaba a hacer mella en ella. Súbitamente oyó unos pasos justo detrás de ella. Se levantó bruscamente, cogiendo la empuñadura de su espada por si ésta le hacía falta.  
  
Suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que era Andracis.  
  
- Tranquila, ya puedes descansar. - le dijo - Vengo a relevarte.....  
- ¡Ya era hora! - dijo ella estirándose - estoy que me muero de  
sueño..... ¡Uaaaah! En fin, que tengas buena guardia.....  
- Gracias - agradeció el muchacho -.  
  
Sin embargo, el joven hechicero no tenía la conciencia tranquila. Había algo que le preocupaba y no podía dejar que la chica se marchara sin habérselo dicho antes.  
  
- Espera, Mina. - dijo reteniéndola cuando pasó por su lado -.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Yo..... Bueno..... esteee..... - empezó poniéndose rojo de vergüenza  
- Siento mucho haberte gritado..... no..... no era mi intención,  
espero que me perdones.  
- ¡Eh, venga ya, Andy, no te preocupes! - respondió Mina - Lo pasado,  
pasado está. Además..... tenías razón.....  
- ¿En qué?  
- Pues..... en que jamás he sabido lo que sería una vida sin poder ver  
a mi madre o viéndola enferma y decaída, viendo como sufre.....  
Algunas veces me lo he imaginado pero.....  
  
Al decir eso último, una lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Andracis preocupado - ¿Porqué lloras?  
- Es que..... - intentó decir Mina entre sollozos y con un nudo en la  
garganta - De pronto se me ha ocurrido pensar..... ¿Y si jamás  
volviera a ver a mis padres? A partir de ahora, estaremos siendo  
perseguidos en todo momento por un demonio..... ¿Y qué pasaría si  
Sherra.....? ¡Oh, por Ceipheid, no quiero ni pensarlo.....!  
- Vamos, vamos..... - la consoló el muchacho acercándola hacia sí - No  
tienes que ser tan negativa, Mina..... ¿Qué te dije yo cuando nos  
marchamos de Zefilia?  
- Pues..... - la muchacha hizo memoria como pudo - Que seguramente  
volvería a ver a mi familia..... Y que no debía mirar hacia atrás, que  
siempre debía..... marchar al frente.....  
- Exactamente. Hacia el frente. ¿Lo entiendes, Mina? Siempre hay que  
ver las cosas con optimismo, de lo contrario..... ¿Cómo piensas  
defender a Índiga si ya de entrada piensas que cuando llegue la hora  
de enfrentarte a Sherra tendrás las de perder? Y en cualquier caso,  
siempre podrás contar conmigo para protegerte en caso de  
necesidad.....  
- ¡Vaya! - exclamó Mina fingiendo fastidio - ¡Yo que quería  
acompañarte en tu viaje para protegerte como pago por haberme salvado  
la vida y ahora resulta que vas a ser tú el que me proteja a mí! ¡Qué  
morro!  
  
Llegados a ese punto, los dos adolescentes no pudieron evitar ponerse a reír.  
  
- Bueno, ya veo que estás más animada..... - observó Andracis cuando  
pararon de reír -.  
- Sí..... Gracias, Andy, me has levantado la moral, era justo lo que  
necesitaba.  
- Me alegro. En fin, que descanses, Mina.  
- Gracias, igualmente..... para cuando se termine tu turno, claro.  
  
Diciendo esto, la chica se marchó por donde había venido Andracis, mientras éste la seguía con la mirada.  
  
- ¿Hasta cuando vas a ocultar tus sentimientos por ella?  
  
La voz de Valteria sobresaltó al muchacho.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Sentimientos? Je, je, je..... ¡No sé de qué demonios me estás  
hablando! - trató de disimular todo colorado -.  
- ¡Venga ya, Andy, que se nota a la legua que te gusta! - dijo el  
dragón antiguo mirándolo con picardía -.  
- ¡No es verdad! Sólo somos amigos..... muy amigos..... amigos íntimos  
como mucho..... ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que sienta algo por ella! -  
insistió Andracis, más colorado si cabe -.  
- Bueno, si tú lo dices..... - dijo Val alejándose con las manos  
detrás de la cabeza - Pero si no te das prisa, alguien podría ganarte  
terreno. ...yo de ti no esperaría mucho tiempo para decírselo..... En  
fin - finalizó, cambiando de tema - ya sabes, cuando acabes tu turno,  
me avisas. Buenas noches.  
  
Andracis se quedó un poco preocupado. Era cierto, si no confesaba su amor pronto, Mina podría echarse novio..... y Valteria tenía todas las papeletas..... quizás ya iba siendo hora de sincerarse.  
  
'Bueno, mañana será otro día, así que se lo diré..... pensó. ¿O tal vez sea mejor pasado mañana?..... Tal vez la semana que viene.....'  
  
'¡Maldita sea, no puedo, es imposible! Preferiría mil veces enfrentarme a tres trasgos malhumorados y con las manos atadas a la espalda que confesarle a Mina mis sentimientos por ella.....'  
  
Continuará. ....en el Capítulo 6.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?  
  
Notas de Amber: ¡La aventura está servida y el grupo al completo! Un sacerdote misterioso y su hija más misteriosa aún, un dragón antiguo que no ve con buenos ojos al sacerdote, un hechicero valiente para todo excepto en asuntos de amor y una chica de pelo rosa con más apetito que una piraña y menos memoria que una medusa..... ¡Con este grupito, puede pasar de todo! XDDDD  
  
Véanlo sino en el siguiente capítulo, donde la gran enemiga hace su aparición estelar y se desvelan muchas cosas que ni imaginamos.....  
  
Gracias a Maryttha y a Sophie Aiko Rindwotch por sus reviews. ^^  
  
Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias a la dirección de siempre: almudenmumu@yahoo.es 


	7. Huyendo de Sherra

Capítulo 6: Huyendo de Sherra  
  
Los pasos de los viajeros por aquel camino embarrado podían oírse a metros de distancia. También se podían oír, incluso de más lejos aún, los gemidos que emitía uno de ellos.  
  
La chica de pelo rosa claro trenzado y con moño a duras penas podía caminar. No era para menos: su cuerpo, antaño de buena figura y lleno de energía, ahora estaba escuálido. Más aún, no sólo su ropa le iba ahora tres tallas grande, dejando al descubierto las costillas que se entreveían a través de la fina piel, sino que además estaba demacrada, con toda la cara chupada y unas grandes bolsas con ojeras en sus párpados inferiores.  
  
En resumen: aquella chica se había convertido, en el transcurso de unas pocas horas, en una especie de momia andante.  
  
- No puedo máaaaas. ....Me voy a moriiiiiir. .....- gimió la chica  
una vez más -.  
- Venga ya, Mina, que sólo hace tres horas que hemos empezado a  
andar..... - le espetó el compañero que tenía justo detrás, de pelo  
negro azabache y ojos grises -.  
- Me muero de hambreeee..... - siguió protestando la chica -.  
- Pero si hace nada que hemos desayunado..... - volvió a la carga  
el chico -.  
- Un trozo de pan no es un buen desayunoooo.....  
- ¿¡Un trozo de pan!? ¡Si te has comido la barra entera! - le gritó  
el chico, totalmente atacado de los nervios -.  
- Da igual, yo necesito desayunar fuerteee..... Me falta  
energíiiiaaa.....  
- ¡A ti sí que te voy a dar energía como no espabiles, tía  
vaga.....!  
- Vale ya, chicos, no es el mejor momento para empezar con  
peleas..... - intervino otro chico de pelo turquesa que iba justo  
detrás de ellos -.  
  
Un cuarto hombre, de cabellos púrpura cortados a media melena y ropas de sacerdote, no dijo nada. Miraba al trío que tenía delante y su forma de discutir por todo con cara de satisfacción, mientras cargaba a sus espaldas a una niña que parecía su clon exacto, sólo que con el pelo más largo y de un tono tirando a añil, que roncaba de forma estridente.  
  
Cualquiera que viera a este estrafalario grupo de viajeros, saldría corriendo sin dudarlo en dirección contraria.  
  
- No aguanto maaas..... - volvió a gemir Mina cayendo al suelo de  
cara y empezando a arrastrarse como una culebra - Si no encuentro  
comida o algo con que distraerme, moriré sin remediooooo.....  
  
Justo en el momento de decir aquello, la chica chocó contra una bota embarrada que no correspondía con la de ninguno de sus compañeros. Miró hacia arriba y se encontró con un grupo de maleantes, asaltadores de caminos de poca monda. bandidos, en definitiva.  
  
- Muy bien, muchachos. - empezó el que parecía el líder,  
dirigiéndose más concretamente a Andracis y Valteria - Si apreciáis  
vuestra vida, entregadnos todo lo que llevéis de valor.....  
  
De pronto, el bandido líder empezó a escuchar una risa débil bajo sus pies. Miró hacia allá y reparó por fin en la chica escuálida del pelo rosa que se levantaba con dificultades del suelo sin dejar de reír. Una vez en pie, el volumen de su risa aumentó de forma considerable, dando lugar a una especie de risa maníaca, más propia de un asesino psicópata. Los bandidos estaban aterrorizados, aunque no eran los únicos.  
  
- Val..... - dijo Andracis todo pálido, mirando a Mina como  
quien mira a una aparición - cuando se pone así, esta chica me  
da miedo.....  
- Pues anda que a mí..... - corroboró el dragón antiguo  
empalideciendo tanto a más que su compañero -.  
  
Mina miró a los bandidos con ojos de loca y relamiéndose de satisfacción les dijo:  
  
- Vosotros seréis mi distracción.....  
  
Aquellas palabras sumadas al aspecto de momia viviente que ofrecía la chica asustaron aún más a los bandidos. Algunos empezaron a correr para salvar sus vidas pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
  
- ¡MEGA BRAND! - gritó ella extendiendo hacia ellos sus brazos  
-.  
  
Se produjo una explosión a los pies de los bandidos de una magnitud tal que algunos de ellos fueron lanzados a varios metros de distancia. Mientras caminaba para no perder al grupo, Xellos vio cómo tres de ellos salían volando en dirección contraria.  
  
- Mmmm..... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?  
- Vaya, ya te has despertado. - dijo Xellos al ver que su hija  
empezaba a desperezarse - ¿Cómo te sientes?  
- Pues.....Un poco cansada, pero por lo demás estoy bien. -  
respondió ella bajándose de la espalda de su padre - ¿Qué ha  
pasado?  
- Náaa, una partida de bandidos que han probado una dosis de la  
magia de Mina..... Nada serio.....  
- Lo dices como si estuvieras acostumbrado...... - observó la  
chica -.  
- Tendrías que haber estado junto a Reena el tiempo que yo  
estuve para comprenderlo. - fue la respuesta del demonio -.  
  
No tardaron mucho en llegar a la escena "del crimen". Mina estaba en pie, frente a un gran cráter que había en el suelo, de unos dos metros de diámetro, más o menos. Había recuperado su figura y sus energías y se la veía satisfecha mientras se sacudía el polvo de las manos.  
  
- Bueno - dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de fatigas - con  
esto ya me siento con fuerzas para seguir..... ¡Hala, gente, en  
marcha!  
  
Los demás la siguieron sin chistar por temor a las consecuencias. Pero de pronto, la chica se volvió mirando al cielo. Algo caía de allí a toda velocidad. Cuando Mina extendió la mano y lo cogió, ese algo resultó ser una bolsa llena de monedas de oro.  
  
- ¡Qué suerte! - exclamó entusiasmada -.  
  
* * *  
  
Una media hora después, el grupo estaba comiendo en un restaurante de un pueblo cercano. Como de costumbre los que más daban el espectáculo eran Mina y Andracis, cuya pelea por la comida había llegado a tales extremos que de vez en cuando trozos de comida salían volando. Sin embargo Valteria y Xellos no daban importancia a este hecho.  
  
Lo que les dejaba totalmente flipados era la actitud de Índiga; jamás habrían imaginado que una chica que estaba destinada a convertirse en sacerdotisa, se comportara con aquellos modos en la mesa. La forma en que la semi-dragona devoraba sin pausa su comida, no tenía nada que envidiar a la batalla campal que se estaba desarrollando en la parte de Mina y Andracis.  
  
Mientras devoraba unos espaguetis a la boloñesa, Índiga se percató de que las miradas de su padre y su hermanastro estaban fijas en ella.  
  
- ¡Ssslurp! ¿Qué? - inquirió sin dejar de masticar - ¡Glub! Tenía  
hambre. Os recuerdo que esta mañana no he desayunado.  
- ¡No, no, si no pasa nada, mujer! - disimuló Val - ¡Puedes comer  
todo lo que te apetezca!  
- ¡Ah, bueno! - suspiró la chica, y siguió comiendo como si tal  
cosa -.  
  
Demonio y dragón antiguo no pudieron reprimir sendas gotazas de sudor.  
  
- Bueno, Val-chan - dijo Xellos cambiando de tema - tú que conoces  
bien el terreno: ¿Qué camino deberíamos escoger?  
- Veamos.... - empezó Valteria sacando el mapa de la zona del  
bolsillo de su chaleco- En estos momentos nos encontramos justo  
aquí - dijo señalando el lugar en el mapa extendido sobre la mesa -  
a unas dos millas de Vezendy. Darien está a tan sólo un día desde  
Vezendy. Así que yo creo que lo mejor es que vayamos por la ruta  
que pasa por todos los pueblos..... entre otras razones, para que  
Mina no se queje de que tiene hambre.....- concluyó mirando de  
soslayo a la aludida y sudando de vergüenza ajena -.  
- Sí, supongo que es mejor así..... - corroboró el demonio mirando  
a su vez a Mina-.  
  
Repentinamente, una de las camareras dejó caer asustada su bandeja con todo lo que ésta contenía. Muchos de los clientes del restaurante dejaron escapar gritos ahogados y respingos de sorpresa y miraban nerviosos a la mesa donde Mina y sus camaradas comían. Ninguno de los que estaban en la mesa comprendían a qué venían esas caras.  
  
Entonces Andracis se percató de que miraban sobretodo a Índiga. Él la miró a su vez de arriba abajo para ver qué había de extraño en la chica..... Y finalmente lo encontró.  
  
- ¡Eh, Andy! ¿Qué ocurre? Estás un poco pálido..... - interrogó  
Índiga al ver la cara que se le había puesto a su compañero -.  
- Eh.... Índiga.... de..... debajo de..... tu falda..... - balbució  
el muchacho -.  
  
Extrañada, la semi-dragona miró hacia donde él le señalaba.....  
  
Y descubrió una cola de dragón que asomaba. Aquello era probablemente lo que tanto había llamado la atención de los clientes del restaurante.  
  
Los demás integrantes del grupo no tardaron en descubrirlo también y pronto intercambiaron miradas de preocupación al ver que cada vez había más gente mirando la cola de Índiga.  
  
La chiquilla notaba todas las miradas clavadas en su cola. Podía incluso percibir los cuchicheos que algunas personas intercambiaban entre sí. Aquello era más de lo que la pobre Índiga podía soportar.....  
  
Bruscamente se levantó del asiento, agarró la mesa en la que estaban comiendo y se la tiró a todos los presentes, gritando más colorada que un tomate:  
  
- ¡DEJAD DE MIRARME ASÍ, PERVERTIDOOOS!  
  
La mesa dio de pleno a las cinco personas que estaban más cerca. Ahora Índiga estaba indignada y su cola estaba tiesa, como un mástil, perfectamente visible. Los gritos de la gente no tardaron en oírse por todo el restaurante:  
  
- ¡Un dragón! ¡Es un dragón!  
- ¿Un dragón? ¡Qué horror!  
- ¡Nos va a devorar!  
- ¡Miradla, está furiosa!  
- ¡Hay que matarla antes de que nos mate a todos!  
- ¡Ahorquémosla!  
- ¡Quemémosla viva!  
- ¡Eso! ¡Y a sus amigos también, que seguro que son dragones, igual  
que ella!  
- ¡Oigan! ¡Que yo de dragón no tengo nada.....! - protestó Xellos  
-.  
- ¡Cállate y corre! - le gritó Valteria al tiempo que se lo llevaba  
arrastrando de un brazo fuera del restaurante -.  
  
Mina, Andracis e Índiga no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo y huyeron en plan "pies para qué os quiero", mientras detrás de ellos toda una horda de aldeanos furiosos, armados con antorchas, rastrillos, azadas y demás enseres del campo, les seguían los talones.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya alejados del pueblo, Mina y sus compañeros se pararon a descansar. Después de horas de ser perseguidos por la horda de aldeanos, habían conseguido despistar a sus perseguidores en un bosque cercano, donde se habían detenido.  
  
- ¡Oye, tía, la próxima vez sé un poco más discretita con tu  
cola! - le espetó Mina a Índiga tras recuperar el aliento - ¡Por  
tu culpa casi nos queman en la plaza del pueblo!  
- ¡No es mi culpa que de vez en cuanto se me escape la cola! -  
lloriqueó la semi-dragona - ¡Todavía no tengo controlado eso de  
pasar de dragona a la apariencia humana!  
- Venga, chicas, tranquilizaos las dos. - dijo Xellos intentando  
poner paz - No hay porqué discutir de esa forma.....  
- ¡Cada vez que hay cizaña en este grupo es porque tú pones los  
motivos, namagomi despreciable! - le insultó Val -.  
- Sabes que eso no es del todo cierto, Val-chan. - le corrigió  
el demonio aparentemente sereno - ¿O te tengo que recordar la  
que arman Mina y Andracis por su cuenta cada vez que van a un  
restaurante?  
- Sí, pero todo es culpa de Mina, que es una egoísta y no  
comparte la comida ni a tiros..... - se quejó Andracis -.  
- ¡¡No soy una egoísta!! - le gritó la chica mientras derribaba  
al muchacho con una patada mortal en la cabeza -.  
  
La pelea entre los dos adolescentes habría seguido de esa guisa de no ser porque de pronto Xellos giró bruscamente su cabeza en dirección a lo más interno de aquel bosque con cara de preocupación. Parecía como si acabara de detectar una presencia no deseada. Aquello picó la curiosidad de Mina, quien aflojó la llave de judo que le estaba haciendo a Andracis y le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Xellos?  
- ¿Eh? - el demonio pareció salir de su trance - ¡Oh, nada,  
cosas mías.....! - de pronto se puso serio y dijo, dirigiéndose  
a Val, Mina y Andracis: - Escuchadme: debo irme para comprobar  
una cosa. Volveré como mucho en unas pocas horas. Hasta  
entonces, cuidad de mi hija.  
  
Los tres jóvenes asintieron, aún sin saber a qué venía aquella petición. Seguidamente se dirigió hacia Índiga y poniéndole una mano en el hombro le dijo:  
  
- Procura estar siempre lo más cerca de ellos ¿Entendido? - la  
chica asintió - Y sobre todo, salvo en ellos tres, no confíes en  
nadie. ¿Me oyes? Absolutamente en nadie.  
- ¿Ni siquiera..... - empezó ella dubitativa - ni siquiera en  
ti?  
  
Hubo un momento de tenso silencio, durante el cual Xellos no dejó de mirar con ojos serios a su hija. Finalmente respondió:  
  
- Créeme hija, si en algún momento me conviniera más entregarte  
a Sherra para salvar mi pellejo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Por mucho  
que te cueste creerlo, de mí es de quien menos debes fiarte.....  
  
Tras aquellas confusas palabras, el demonio desapareció internándose en lo más profundo del bosque. Índiga miraba al claro en donde su padre había desaparecido sin saber qué pensar.  
  
- No te lo tomes como algo personal, Índiga. - le dijo Valteria  
adivinando sus pensamientos - Está en su naturaleza de demonio  
ser traicionero y mirar por sus propios intereses. Si te ha  
dicho eso es simplemente para que no te lleves una desilusión  
llegado el momento.....  
  
Índiga miró por un momento a su hermanastro y luego asintió sonriendo.  
  
- Bueno..... - dijo Mina estirándose perezosamente - Ahora sólo  
tendremos que esperar a que regrese........  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡¡¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE %#?? ????!! - exclamó  
Mina - ¡¿A QUÉ VIENE ESO DE TARDAR TANTO?!  
- Tranquila, Mina - le intentó calmar Andracis - ya oíste lo que  
dijo, que quizás le llevará como mucho un par de horas.....  
- ¡¡PERO ES QUE YA LLEVA MÁS DE OCHO HORAS FUERA!!  
- Eeeeh..... bueno, a lo mejor se ha retrasado un poco.....  
- Esto es absurdo. - sentenció Valteria poniéndose en pie - No  
pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.  
- ¿Adónde vas? - le interrogó Mina -.  
- A dar un paseo por allí.....  
- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - preguntó Índiga ilusionada -.  
- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Tú te quedas con.....!  
- ¡Buena idea! - le interrumpió la hechicera - ¡Así vosotros os  
podéis ir a recoger algo de leña mientras Andracis y yo cazamos  
algo por allí!  
- Pero..... - objetó el dragón antiguo -.  
- Anda, Val, no seas así, llévate a tu hermana y recoged leña  
para el fuego. Porfiii..... - le imploró la chica con ojos de  
carnero degollado -.  
- Val, yo que tú la obedecería - le susurró Andracis al oído -  
Que si no se enfada y ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se  
enfada.....  
- ¡TE HE OÍDO! - le gritó Mina al tiempo en que le daba una  
colleja que le tiró al suelo -.  
  
Mientras la pareja volvía a pelearse como tantas otras veces, Val suspiró resignado y con un gotón resbalando por su frente y le dijo a Índiga:  
  
- Vaaale, como quieras..... puedes acompañarme.....  
- ¡Gracias, hermano!  
  
'¡Hay.!' , pensó Val para sus adentros 'Lo que daría por tomarme un té de finas hierbas, sentado tranquilamente frente a un lago.....'  
  
* * *  
  
Unos minutos después, Valteria cargaba a sus espaldas el montón de ramas que habían cogido, juntadas y atadas con unas cintas que había hecho cortando a lo largo ramas muy finas. Los dos hermanos caminaban el uno junto al otro, de regreso al lugar donde Mina y Andracis les estarían esperando.  
  
- Mira que mandarme a buscar leña..... - murmuraba Val  
malhumorado - Yo sólo quería estar tranquilo por un momento y va  
Mina y.....  
  
Val se detuvo cuando vio que su hermana había bajado la mirada y callaba.  
  
- ¿Y tú qué? ¿No dices nada?  
  
Ella no respondió. En vez de eso, se paró en seco y todavía con la cabeza gacha dijo:  
  
- Val, yo..... quería acompañarte por un motivo.....  
  
El dragón antiguo, se paró también y calló, otorgando así a la semi-dragona a que continuara.  
  
- Val..... ¿Cómo es mi madre?  
  
Tan sorprendido estaba el dragón antiguo por esa pregunta que no supo qué responder al principio.  
  
- Eh..... pues.....aaah..... ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - dijo  
-.  
- Es que..... papá nunca me lo ha dicho y yo..... no me atrevo a  
preguntarle..... - se excusó ella - Además tú has estado más  
tiempo con ella. ¡Por favor, Val! - le rogó juntando las manos  
en señal de súplica - ¡Dime cómo es ella! ¡Sólo te pido ese  
favor.....!  
- ¡Vale, vale, está bien, no hace falta que supliques por ello!  
- le tranquilizó él - A ver..... por dónde empiezo....  
- ¿Es guapa? - interrogó ella -.  
- Puessss..... - empezó poniéndose un poco colorado - Hombre, es  
rubia, de ojos azules..... apariencia joven..... Sí, yo diría  
que es bastante guapa.....  
- ¿Y en cuanto al carácter? - preguntó ella de nuevo -.  
- Esteee..... Bueno a ti no voy a engañarte: lo cierto es que es  
muy dura enseñando y muy estricta con las normas también. Pero.  
a pesar de todo, es una madre cariñosa, atenta, se preocupa  
mucho por mí y.  
  
De pronto Val se dio cuenta de que Índiga le estaba escuchando embelesada. Aquello lo intimidó un poco; no estaba acostumbrado a ser escuchado tan atentamente, de hecho, no se le daba bien hablar en público.  
  
- Eeeem..... ¡Claro que yo tampoco puedo decirte gran cosa! ¡Es  
mejor que lo juzgues por ti misma......!  
- Está bien. - le tranquilizó ella - Gracias, Val; significaba  
mucho para mí saberlo.....  
- ¡Je, je! ¡De nada! ¡Para eso estamos los hermanos.....!  
  
De pronto, unos arbustos cercanos se agitaron. Val presintió que alguien les espiaba y rápidamente se puso en guardia, apuntando al matorral con su lanza mientras le decía a Índiga:  
  
- Quédate detrás de mí.....  
  
La chica, que también había presentido aquel espía, obedeció asustada. Valteria se acercó poco a poco hacia el matorral, siempre con la lanza enfrente, en guardia y alerta por lo que pudiera pasar. Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, asió su arma por su parte más baja y la lanzó contra lo que quiera que hubiera allí dentro.  
  
Al principio no pasó nada, pero el dragón antiguo permaneció alerta un buen rato. Viendo que seguía sin pasar nada, fue a recoger su lanza. Y en ese momento algo se le echó encima. Valteria gritaba dolorido por los arañazos que le propinaba la bestia en la cara, con uñas afiladas como cuchillas, mientras trataba de quitársela de encima.  
  
Cuando tras muchos esfuerzos lo consiguió, buscó a tientas su lanza y la apuntó hacia su agresor.  
  
- Un..... ¿Un gato? - preguntó sorprendido -.  
  
Efectivamente: la bestia rabiosa que le había atacado hacía un momento no era otra cosa que un gato salvaje, de pelaje azulado con rayas verdes como sus ojos, que miraba al dragón antiguo con cara de pocos amigos, bufando y con los pelos del lomo erizados, en señal de amenaza.  
  
- ¡Ay, un gatito! - exclamó Índiga al verlo - ¡Pero qué mono es!  
- Espera, Índiga, no te acerques, puede ser peligroso..... - le  
advirtió Val -.  
  
Sin embargo, y por extraño que pareciese, el gato se dejó coger sin mayores problemas por la semi-dragona. Es más, ronroneaba feliz mientras ésta le acariciaba la barbilla.  
  
- Siempre me han gustado los gatos. - le explicó la chica - En  
el templo solían decirme que tenía buena mano con estos  
animales. pero nunca me dejaron tener uno..... - luego,  
dirigiéndose al gato sin dejar de acariciarle la barbilla, le  
dijo en tono meloso - Te encanta que te haga esto ¿verdad que  
sí, bonita? ¡Ay, pero qué requetebonita que es mi  
chiquitina.....!  
- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que es una hembra? - preguntó  
Val con curiosidad -.  
- Muy fácil - le respondió ella - las hembras nos reconocemos  
entre nosotras.... ¿verdad que sí, bonita?  
  
Mientras la gata maullaba en lo que podría llegar a considerarse como una respuesta afirmativa, Val se cayó de culo, sudando de vergüenza ajena. 'Vaya una deducción más tonta.....', pensó.  
  
- ¿Podemos quedarnos con ella, hermano? - preguntó la chiquilla  
con ojos tiernos - Porfaaaaaa.....  
  
La gata la imitó poniendo los mismos ojitos suplicantes. Val sudó más todavía si cabe. En estos momentos se encontraba ante un gran dilema.......  
  
* * *  
  
- A ver si lo he entendido bien..... - dijo Mina - ¿Has dejado  
que se quedara con esa gata?  
- ¡¿Y qué hubieras hecho tú, si te mirara con esos ojos de  
carnero degollado?! - le espetó Valteria molesto -.  
- Pues muy sencillo: decirle que no. - respondió ella - Con  
niñas como ella hay que tener mano de hierro.  
- Como se nota que no estabas con nosotros en ese momento..... -  
comentó el dragón antiguo con una gota resbalando por su frente  
-.  
  
La noche había caído y Xellos seguía sin aparecer. Los tres "guardianes" estaban discutiendo alrededor de una fogata en la que asaban la caza del día, mientras no lejos de allí Índiga jugaba con su nueva mascota. La niña trataba de hacer que la gata fuera a por una pelotita y se la trajera de nuevo.  
  
- Con los gatos eso no funciona. - comentó Andracis como  
dirigiéndose a la semi-dragona - Yo me acuerdo que teníamos una  
vecina que vivía con un montón de gatos, a la que yo visitaba  
con frecuencia. Cada vez que intentaba que uno de los gatos  
fuera a por la pelota, primero miraban a la pelota rodar por el  
suelo y luego me miraban a mí como si fuera idiota.....  
- Pues me parece que esta gata es de las que les gustan  
perseguir pelotas..... - comentó Val al ver que no sólo la gata  
corría detrás de la pelota cada vez que Índiga se la tiraba,  
sino que luego de atraparla se la devolvía a su dueña moviendo  
la cola -.  
  
Contenta al ver que la gata la obedecía, Índiga volvió a lanzarle la pelota. Ésta vez rodó hasta los pies de Mina, quien cogió a la felina cuando se acercó.  
  
- Hum..... - murmuró poniendo cara de indiferencia - ¿Qué tiene  
de especial? Sólo es una estúpida gata sarnosa.  
  
Fue decir aquello y la gata se le tiró encima con la intención de hacerle una cara nueva. Afortunadamente Índiga estaba cerca para disuadir a la gata de dejar en paz a su víctima.  
  
- ¡¡A ESA GATA ME LA COMO FRITA CON PATATAS!! - exclamó Mina  
enfurecida y con unos cuantos arañazos en la cara -.  
- No tenías que haberla hablado así. - le riñó Índiga mientras  
acariciaba el lomo de la gata enfurruñada - Los gatos lo  
entienden todo y son muy susceptibles.....  
- ¿CÓMO VA A ENTENDER ALGO? ¡SI SÓLO ES UNA GATA ESTÚPIDA!  
  
Ante aquel insulto, la gata le bufó.  
  
- ¿Lo ves? - le espetó la semi-dragona de nuevo -.  
- Inteligente o no - intervino Andracis - no sé si es buena idea  
adoptar una mascota. ¿Qué dirá Xellos respecto a esto?  
- Honestamente, yo creo que ya se ha desentendido de nosotros. -  
murmuró Valteria - Sólo así se explica que esté tardando tanto.  
- ¡No digas eso, Val! Volverá, de eso estoy segura. - dijo  
Índiga, muy convencida ella - Y cuando lo haga, le convenceremos  
entre todos ¿vale?  
- ¡Ni hablar! - se negó Mina -.  
- Porfa, Mina-san...... - le suplicó con ojitos tiernos -.  
  
Aunque la gata imitó también los ojos de carnero degollado de su ama, Mina mantuvo el control. No, ella no se dejaría convencer como Val. Tendría que ser firme, mantenerse en sus trece y no ceder.....  
  
Claro que era muy difícil teniendo las dos, gata y dueña, los mismos ojitos que imploraban un "sí"..... Y lo peor es que por más que ella insistiera en resistirse, ellas aguantaban aún más... Las miró de soslayo, miró al tendido tratando de desviar su atención, pero siempre volvía a mirar esos ojitos brillantes..... No tardó en resartársele una vena de la frente.....  
  
- ¡¡AAARRRGH!! ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN, TRATAREMOS TODOS DE  
CONVENCER A XELLOS, PERO TÚ DEJA DE PONER ESA CARA!  
- ¡Gracias, Mina-san! - exclamó la niña entusiasmada abrazándola  
tan feliz -.  
- Je, je..... Aquí tenemos a la que presumía de tener "Mano de  
hierro"..... - le susurró Val con una sonrisita socarrona  
dibujada en el rostro -.  
- Val..... Tú no me tientes, que te la ganas.....  
  
* * *  
  
Una plataforma iluminada por un haz de luz proveniente del cielo.  
  
Dos armas de luz ubicadas en dos puntos de la plataforma.  
  
Y un hombre justo en el centro, mirando con satisfacción hacia arriba, hacia una criatura que chillaba mientras se debatía por atravesar la estrecha puerta que le llevaba a aquel mundo.  
  
Era una criatura de apariencia aterradora, como una calavera de ojos brillantes envuelta en una densa humareda negra como la noche. Su nombre es Estrella Oscura. Uno de los cuatro grandes demonios que rigen cada uno de los cuatro mundos creados por la Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna.  
  
El hombre le habló desde la plataforma:  
  
- ¡ESTRELLA OSCURA! ¡YO ME OFREZCO A TI EN SACRIFICIO! ¡TOMA MI  
CUERPO Y A TRAVÉS DE ÉL CUMPLE NUESTRA VENGANZA!  
  
Con un chillido atronador, Estrella Oscura extendió su cuerpo negro sin forma, atrapando en su interior al hombre que se había ofrecido en sacrificio. Aún siendo tragado por la oscuridad más inmensa, el hombre no dejó de sonreír.  
  
Como si hubiera esperado aquello mucho tiempo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Valteria se despertó repentinamente, sudando de pies a cabeza. Su respiración era agitada y sus pupilas, dentro de su iris color ámbar, eran unos puntitos a duras penas perceptibles.  
  
- Val ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Mina, quien se había despertado  
con el alboroto y miraba al dragón antiguo preocupada - ¿Qué te  
pasa?  
- Eh...... Nada, nada..... - disimuló él intentando parecer  
tranquilo - Sólo..... sólo era una pesadilla.....  
- Pues debió ser muy fuerte, por la forma en que gritabas. -  
comentó la chica sentándose a su lado -.  
- No..... No es que fuera especialmente fuerte. pero. - hizo una  
pausa, miró a Mina y lanzando un suspiro de resignación  
continuó: - ..... pero él estaba allí.....  
- ¿"Él"? - preguntó ella sin comprender -.  
- El protagonista de todas mis pesadillas - le explicó - es  
siempre el mismo. Un demonio con un gran cuerno en la  
cabeza..... un brazo deforme lleno de escamas y con garras  
largas y afiladas..... de cuerpo muy delgado, con el torso  
marcado por las costillas que pueden entreverse a través de la  
piel y muchas cicatrices..... Lo cierto es que ese demonio se  
parece a mí en algunas cosas, por ejemplo, ambos tenemos el pelo  
turquesa, ojos ambarinos..... y lo que parece más sorprendente,  
las mismas cicatrices en las mejillas.....  
- ¿Y las pesadillas?  
- Distintas e iguales al mismo tiempo..... - respondió -  
Son..... como fragmentos de una misma historia que se presentan  
sin orden ni concierto..... a veces aparece mi madre también, en  
otras el demonio está solo. incluso en una ocasión, también  
apareció el impresentable de Xellos..... Y todas las pesadillas  
son tan reales, que entre eso y el parecido que tenemos yo y ese  
demonio que las protagoniza, a veces tengo la impresión de  
haberlas vivido.....  
- Val.... - le tranquilizó Mina masajeándole los hombros - .....  
las pesadillas son sólo eso: pesadillas..... ¡Relájate, hombre!  
A veces pienso que te preocupas demasiado por nada.....  
  
Valteria miró a los ojos azules de la chica, despreocupados, optimistas, llenos de luz y vida. Ahora entendía porqué Andracis estaba tan colado por ella; era difícil no establecer alguna clase de simpatía o de amistad con aquella muchacha que sólo con la mirada y las palabras sabía como levantarte el ánimo, aunque a veces resultara demasiado optimista..... Pero eso era algo que el dragón antiguo agradecía.  
  
- Puede que tengas razón..... - dijo al cabo de un rato - No son  
más que pesadillas, al fin y al cabo. Perdona que te haya  
despertado.....  
- No te preocupes. Ha sido un placer poder ayudarte..... ¡Uaaah!  
- bostezó ella- En fin, buenas noches.....  
  
Nada más decir aquello, Mina se metió en su saco de dormir y comenzó a roncar. Valteria se envolvió en su manta dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Pero algo se lo impidió.  
  
Súbitamente, detectó una presencia cerca del lugar donde acampaban. Acechándoles, acercándose cada vez más. El dragón antiguo se levantó como por un resorte, con la lanza dispuesta y las alas extendidas.  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? - preguntó Mina todavía con modorra -.  
- Tenemos que irnos ya. - sentenció Val -.  
- ¿Porqué?  
- Alguien viene hacia aquí..... Creo que es un demonio.....  
- ¿Xellos? - preguntó la chica esperanzada -.  
- No. - negó él - A esa rata inmunda la detectaría a kilómetros  
de distancia..... No, este es distinto. Su energía vital es  
diferente, jamás la había sentido antes.....  
- ¿Crees que pueda ser.....? - Mina ya estaba temiendo lo peor  
-.  
- Es muy posible. - dijo él antes de que ella acabara la  
pregunta - Despierta a los demás cuanto antes. ¡Deprisa!  
  
No tuvo que repetírselo dos veces. Rápidamente se encaminó hacia el lugar donde dormía Andracis y lo agitó para despertarle.  
  
- Hummm...... Mamá, no quiero ir al colegio..... - dijo en  
sueños - Los niños me llaman "el hijo del monstruo".....  
- ¡QUE TE DESPIERTES YAAAAAA! - le gritó Mina ya harta, dándole  
a su compañero una bofetada tras otra hasta que se le pusieron  
las mejillas como pimientos rojos -.  
- ¡¡Jolín, Mina, mira que eres burra!! - exclamó Andracis ya  
despierto - ¡No tenías porqué despertarme de esa forma!  
- Pero si estabas completamente sobado..... - dijo Mina con un  
gotón de sudor en la frente -.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Índiga frotándose los ojos cansada -  
¿Porqué tanto alboroto?  
- Te lo explicaremos más tarde, ahora hay que salir de aquí. -  
le respondió Val mientras se la cargaba al hombro -.  
- ¿Pero porqué? - preguntó a su vez Andracis, mientras era  
arrastrado por Mina -.  
- ¡Ya has oído a Val; te lo explicaremos más tarde!  
  
* * *  
  
Minutos después, nuestros aventureros se detenían para recuperar el aliento después de la carrera.  
  
- ¿La hemos despistado? - preguntó Mina entre jadeos.  
- Creo que sí.... - respondió Val mirando a todos lados - No  
noto presencia demoniaca en los alrededores.....  
- ¿Presencia demoniaca? - preguntó Andracis y tras darse cuenta  
de lo que hablaban, exclamó: - ¿¡Me estáis diciendo que hace un  
rato Sherra nos estaba persiguiendo!?  
- ¿¡No era evidente!? - le gritó Mina impacientada -.  
- ¡Pues podrías haberme avisado, por lo menos para saber porqué  
corría! - le espetó él -.  
  
Mientras la pareja volvía a discutir, Val oyó el carraspeo de Índiga.  
  
- Val - le dijo ésta - puedes bajarme, que ya sé andar yo  
solita.  
- ¡Ah, sí, perdona! - se disculpó Val, bajándola de su hombro y  
depositándola en el suelo delicadamente -.  
- ¡Y vosotros dos! - dijo a continuación la chica dirigiéndose a  
Mina y Andracis- ¡Si no dejáis de pelearos, Sherra no lo tendrá  
muy difícil para localizarnos!  
- ¡Oye! - gritó Mina enojada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a  
que alguien de su edad le diese órdenes - ¡No tengo porqué  
aguantar las reprimendas de una niñata!  
- ¿¿NIÑATA?? ¡¡Repite eso si te atreves!! - replicó Índiga hecha  
una fiera, conjurando al tiempo lo que se parecía peligrosamente  
a una Bola de Fuego -  
- Chicas, chicas..... - intentó apaciguarlas Val - Calmaos un  
rato, por favor.....  
  
Súbitamente, una ráfaga de aire frío sopló a espaldas de Andracis. El muchacho se giró y oyó los pasos de una criatura que se acercaba a ellos con paso firme.  
  
- ¡Alguien se acerca! - avisó a sus compañeros - ¡Escondeos,  
deprisa!  
  
Rápidamente todos le siguieron y se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales del camino. No tardaron en escuchar cada vez más de cerca las pisadas de su perseguidor hasta que éste se detuvo cerca de los matorrales. La criatura entonces empezó a olfatear el aire. Al tiempo que lo hacía, el aire de su alrededor se tornó de un frío congelador, tan helado que los cuatro jóvenes no tardaron en empezar a tiritar de frío. Aquel movimiento llamó la atención del perseguidor, quien se acercó más y más a los matorrales, olfateando sin cesar en busca de algo que le indicara si estaban allí. Mina y sus compañeros trataron de aguantar el frío y permanecieron muy quietos y en silencio.  
  
Aquello pareció funcionar porque poco después, la criatura se marchó.  
  
Tras asegurarse de que se había alejado lo suficiente, los cuatro suspiraron aliviados.  
  
- ¡Fiu! Por los pelos..... - murmuró Mina -.  
  
Pero el alivio duró muy poco. De pronto, una mano desconocida agarró a Mina por la espalda y la arrastró fuera de los matorrales. La chica intentó chillar, pero la mano le tapó la boca, ahogando su grito.  
  
- ¡Ssssh! ¡Mina, tranquila, soy yo!  
- ¡XELLOS!  
  
En efecto, el demonio había vuelto finalmente, como todos pudieron comprobar tras salir de su escondite.  
  
- ¿¡Donde rayos te habías metido!? - le dijo Val en tono de  
reproche - ¡Sherra ha estado persiguiéndonos y tú.....!  
- Ya sé que Sherra está aquí, Val-chan. - le interrumpió Xellos  
- Sentí su presencia esta mañana, por eso me fui a investigar.  
Pero a media tarde le perdí la pista y estuve dando vueltas por  
el bosque hasta que volví a sentirla cerca del campamento.  
Cuando fui allí y no os vi me temí lo peor. ¿Porqué no me habéis  
esperado, como os dije?  
- ¿Tú esperarías a alguien que tarda demasiado en regresar,  
sabiendo que una demonia te está siguiendo los talones? -  
preguntó Andracis con sorna -.  
- Chicos, por favor - dijo Mina interrumpiendo la discusión - no  
es momento de charla, tenemos que largarnos antes de que  
Sherra.....  
- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Índiga de pronto - ¡No está! ¡Gatita se ha  
perdido! ¡¡Gatita!! ¿¡Gatita, donde estás.....!?  
- ¿"Gatita"? - preguntó Xellos extrañado -.  
- Una gata salvaje que encontramos en el bosque y que Índiga se  
empeñó en tener como mascota..... - le explicó Valteria, como si  
no tuviera mayor importancia -.  
- Y con una mala leche que se las gasta..... - añadió Mina  
refunfuñando -.  
- Pobrecita..... - murmuró Andracis a su lado, haciendo como que  
se secaba una lágrima con un pañuelo - Tan parcial sólo porque  
la gata le arañó la cara....  
- Tú tampoco eres muy imparcial, precisamente porque me arañó a  
mí y no a ti..... - le espetó Mina -.  
  
Pero Xellos ya no prestaba atención a la discusión. Su rostro parecía mostrar preocupación cuando cogió a su hija por los hombros, girándola hasta encararse con ella para preguntarle a continuación:  
  
- ¿Cómo era esa gata que os encontrasteis en el bosque?  
- Pues..... - dijo Índiga tratando de hacer memoria - Era de un  
tamaño similar al del resto de gatos, pero tenía un pelaje la  
mar de extraño: azul con rayas verdes. Nunca había visto algo  
igual.  
  
Xellos puso esta vez cara de pavor al oír aquello. Su semblante rápidamente cambió a uno severo cuando le reprochó a Índiga:  
  
- ¡Niña estúpida! ¿¡No te dije que no te fiaras de absolutamente  
nadie!?  
  
Índiga miraba a su padre dolida, sin articular palabra y sin comprender a qué venía la regañina. Después de todo, lo único que había hecho era recoger a una pobre gatita perdida en el bosque.  
  
De pronto una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado se levantó. Xellos se giró alarmado justo antes de que algo afilado le rajase la espalda.  
  
El demonio gritó de dolor mientras todos miraban alarmados cómo caía al suelo.  
  
Índiga y Val fueron los primeros en ir para socorrerle. Mientras la primera lo sujetaba, el segundo inspeccionó la herida. No había duda de que había sido producida por una espada. Sin embargo.  
  
Los demonios no pueden ser heridos con armas convencionales por poseer un cuerpo astral y un "cuerpo" falso resultado de la proyección del cuerpo verdadero en el plano físico. Pero aquella espada había atravesado limpiamente la espalda del demonio, incluso una especie de niebla espesa y negruzca empezaba a emanar de la herida abierta. Mientras el dragón antiguo se preguntaba qué clase de espada podría haberle producido semejante daño, un maullido se oyó de repente en la oscuridad.  
  
La gata de pelaje azulado a rayas verdes salió de entre las sombras, lenta y majestuosamente, bamboleando la cola de un lado a otro. Su rostro parecía mostrar satisfacción, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre sus patas traseras justo enfrente del grupo, ronroneando.  
  
- ¡Gatita! - exclamó Índiga al ver de nuevo a su mascota - Menos  
mal que te encontramos..... No puedes quedarte aquí, hay un  
demonio suelto.....  
- Índiga..... - dijo Xellos con voz débil -.  
- Vamos, Gatita. - volvió a llamar la chica al ver que la gata  
no reaccionaba - Ven, tenemos que irnos.....  
- ¡Índiga! ¡No te acerques a ella.....! - le advirtió Xellos  
nuevamente -.  
- ¿Pero qué dices, Papá? - le espetó ella sin hacerle caso - ¿No  
ves que es inofensiva? Venga, Gatita - añadió dirigiéndose  
nuevamente a la gata, alargando su mano hacia ella - tienes que  
venir conmigo.....  
  
Súbitamente, la gata arañó la mano que Índiga le tendía, sin que ésta pudiera reaccionar. Debido a su media naturaleza de demonio, la herida de las zarpas del animal cicatrizó a los pocos segundos, pero la pobre chica no prestó atención; miraba asustada a la gata que, hace tan sólo unas horas, jugaba con ella y se dejaba acariciar pacíficamente, aquella gata que ahora la miraba con los ojos entornados.  
  
Ojos llenos de maldad.  
  
- Gatita..... - murmuró - Pero.... ¿porqué.....?  
- Porque ya no te necesito para nada, chiquilla estúpida. -  
respondió la gata con voz humana -.  
  
A estas alturas, todos los del grupo ya contemplaban, con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa en sus miradas, como la gata cambiaba a una forma humana, de la misma forma en que habían visto transformarse a Zellas.  
  
El resultado de la transformación fue una joven de cabellos cortos azulados, recogidos en una pequeña trenza, vestida con una casaca del mismo tono de azul, pantalones blancos, botas altas verde botella, hombreras con flecos bordados en dorado y un cinto que ceñía una espada.  
  
Además de esos ojos verdes, que aunque más grandes que los de Zellas, desprendían la misma crueldad mientras sonreía.  
  
- Me alegra verte de nuevo, Xellos-san.  
  
* * *  
  
Con gran esfuerzo, Xellos se puso en pie, apoyándose en su báculo. Mantenía la mirada fija en su rival, igual que los ojos verdes de ella estaban fijos en él, e intentaba a duras penas esbozar una sonrisa.  
  
- Quisiera decir lo mismo, querida Sherra..... pero lo cierto es  
que tu recibimiento no ha sido muy cordial que digamos..... -  
respondió él irónico, acentuando su sonrisa -.  
- Oh, al contrario. - dijo Sherra - Si no hubiera sido cordial  
contigo a estas alturas estarías muerto..... Pero en estos  
momentos me sirves mejor vivo, así que he decidido concederte  
unas horas más de vida.....  
- ¡Ooooh, vaya, qué honor! - volvió a ironizar Xellos - No sabía  
que fueras tan generosa.....  
- Menos guasa, Xellos - le cortó ella finalmente - Iré al grano:  
tú tienes algo que me interesa y quiero que me lo entregues.  
- Bueno, yo podía darte muchas cosas.... - dijo el demonio  
haciéndose el tonto- Como no concretes más.....  
- Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando. - dijo ella  
secamente - Hace unos días estuviste en las ruinas de Sailon,  
buscando algo..... ¿o debería decir alguien? - llegados a este  
punto Xellos no pudo ocultar su sorpresa - Sí, sé que entre el  
grupo que te acompaña ahora se encuentra una chica que  
encontraste allí, con un poder casi ilimitado, tanto que ha  
conseguido poner a tu señora fuera de juego durante un tiempo.  
- Vaya, vaya - comentó él - las noticias vuelan.....  
- He estado siguiéndote desde que lo supe, - continuó ella -  
esperando el momento idóneo para hacerme con ese poder. Y mira  
tú por donde, consigo ganarme la confianza de una de las  
componentes del grupo e introducirme sin llamar la atención.....  
Por cierto, Xellos, sabía que tenías que tener alguna hija  
ilegítima suelta por allí, pero esta se lleva la palma..... ¡Es  
tan inocentona! - dijo echándose a reír - ¡Engañarla ha sido tan  
fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja.....!  
  
Al oír aquello, Índiga agachó la cabeza avergonzada, mientras unas lágrimas empezaban a emanar de sus ojos. Sherra tenía razón: ¿Cómo podía haber picado tan fácilmente? Hasta su padre, a su manera, le había advertido que no se dejase engañar por las apariencias. ¡Y ella había sido tan estúpida de caer de pleno en la trampa, poniendo en peligro las vidas de sus amigos!  
  
- ¡Cállate! - exclamó Mina de pronto, dando un paso al frente y  
dirigiéndose a la demonia en actitud desafiante - ¡Debería darte  
vergüenza, engañar a la pobre chica y encima herir sus  
sentimientos! ¡Eso no te lo pienso perdonar!  
  
Aquellas palabras sorprendieron y conmovieron a la dragona-demonia, pero mayor sorpresa se llevó al escuchar la contestación de Sherra:  
  
- No deberías hablar tan a la ligera, joven Mina Gabriev.....  
Sí, jovencita, sé tu nombre, al igual que sé que eres  
descendiente de Reena Invers, esa estúpida hechicera que se  
atrevió..... ¡Qué digo atrevió! ¡Osó desafiarme a mi y a mi  
señor Dynast y me derrotó hace ahora 18 años! Pero ha llegado el  
momento de mi venganza..... ¡Porque cuando te mate y absorba ese  
inmenso poder tuyo con el que derrotaste a Zellas, podré  
destruir al mundo y a Reena Invers!  
  
Durante unos minutos Mina no sólo no logró articular palabra, sino que además se quedó mirando a la demonia con cara de no saber de lo que estaba hablando..... '¡Pero si yo no derroté a Zellas!', pensó para sus adentros. 'Fue Índiga quien.....'  
  
'Espera un momento.....' reflexionó. '¡Eso es! ¡Me está confundiendo con Índiga! Cuando Zellas le dijo a Xellos que Sherra también estaba interesada en Índiga, lo que en realidad quiso decir es que estaba interesada en su poder y estaba buscando a alguien que reuniera esa característica..... Y como los poderes de Índiga disminuyeron tras el enfrentamiento con Zellas, ahora yo tengo más poder que ella, así que.....'  
  
Al principio Mina pensó en aclarar las cosas, pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea: si Sherra seguía creyendo que ella era la chica que poseía el poder inmenso, Índiga y los demás tendrían tiempo de escapar mientras la retenía. Y Sherra no se molestaría en perseguir a quien no le interesa.....  
  
- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Pues sí, yo derroté a Zellas! - presumió - ¡Así  
que ándate con cuidado, porque si te enfrentas a mí podrías  
salir muy mal parada!  
- Pero Mina si tú no..... - empezó Andracis -.  
  
Afortunadamente Mina le plantó rápidamente el codo en la boca, impidiéndole terminar la frase.  
  
- ¡Je, je! ¡No hagas caso! - dijo dirigiéndose a Sherra, que ya  
empezaba a sudar la gota gorda (literalmente) - ¡Mi amigo a  
veces tiene lagunas de memoria! ¡Eso es! ¡Se olvida siempre de  
cosas y acontecimientos importantes.....! - repitió lanzándole a  
Andracis miradas y guiños de complicidad -.  
  
El muchacho, que al principio estaba algo confundido, no tardó en entender lo que su amiga quería decirle al ver que ésta ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Índiga, así que simplemente sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza al tiempo que murmuraba: "Ya entiendo....." A Sherra tanta complicidad le empezaba a oler a chamusquina.  
  
- Hum..... - murmuró - No sé por qué empiezo a pensar que me  
ocultas algo.... En cualquier caso - añadió extendiendo el brazo  
hacia ella, al tiempo que un hechizo se empezaba a formar en su  
mano - no pienso correr riesgos.....  
  
Tras decir esto, una Bola de Fuego salió disparada directamente hacia Mina, sin que ésta pudiese reaccionar. Por fortuna, Valteria sí reaccionó a tiempo, plantándose frente a la chica y conjurando una barrera mágica que paró a la Bola de Fuego.  
  
Cuando el humo de la explosión se hubo disipado, Sherra se fijó por primera vez en el muchacho de pelo turquesa y ojos ambarinos. Tenía la impresión de haber visto a alguien así una vez. o mejor dicho, parecido a él, aunque algo distinto.....  
  
Cuando consiguió recordar, la demonia le dedicó una sonrisa.  
  
- Vaya, vaya - dijo a continuación - Parece que hoy es el día de  
los reencuentros..... Hola, Valgaarv. Cuánto tiempo sin  
vernos........  
- ¿Porqué me llamas así? - preguntó Val sin dejar de amenazar a  
la demonia con su lanza - ¿Y de qué me conoces?  
- Vamos, vamos, Valgaarv - le apaciguó ella - ¿No me digas que  
no recuerdas nada?  
- ¿Qué es lo que debería recordar? - el dragón antiguo se sentía  
confuso -.  
- ¿No me digas que Xellos-san no te ha contado nada de tu  
pasado? - le preguntó ella en plan inocente -.  
- ¿Mi..... mi pasado? - murmuró Val bajando poco a poco su arma  
-.  
- Sherra. ....maldita seas..... no te atrevas a..... - le  
amenazó Xellos con voz débil, tratando de ponerse en pie -.  
- Pues claro..... - continuó la demonia dirigiéndose a Valteria  
sin hacer caso a Xellos - Tu pasado como demonio..... Eras uno  
de los nuestros ¿recuerdas? Fue Gaarv quien te presentó.....  
hace tiempo.....  
  
Súbitamente Val soltó la lanza y se llevó una mano a la frente, sudando nervioso. ¿Porqué el nombre de Gaarv le resultaba tan familiar? ¿Porqué de repente le había venido a la mente aquella imagen, la de un hombre alto como una montaña, de cabellos rojizos desordenados y con la mirada penetrante? ¿Qué clase de relación había entre ese personaje y su pasado?  
  
- ¿Te acuerdas ahora? - insistió Sherra - En el Desierto de la  
destrucción..... después de que los dragones dorados matasen a  
todos los de tu especie..... - las imágenes se iban agolpando en  
la mente de Val a medida que Sherra se las describía - Estabas  
perdido..... vagabas sin ninguna esperanza, después de huir  
durante años de quienes te querían muerto..... Y entonces Gaarv  
te encontró. Te ofreció una nueva vida, una oportunidad de  
vengarte de quienes te habían hecho daño..... a cambio de tu  
lealtad.....  
  
Como si de un flash de luz se tratase, una escena pasó por la mente del dragón antiguo. El mismo hombre pelirrojo de antes, atravesando con una espada su pecho..... Se vio a sí mismo con un reguero de sangre corriendo por sus labios, mirando sorprendido a aquel hombre que no dejaba de sonreír mientras su cuerpo ahora sin vida se deslizaba sobre la hoja de la espada y caía sobre la arena..... Pero aquello duró poco..... Pronto su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse..... gritó..... y su imagen cambió a la de un muchacho de media melena, con el flequillo desordenado.... y un gran cuerno en la frente..... con una mirada que ya no era la suya, sino que era una mirada llena de maldad.  
  
La mirada de un demonio.  
  
Sherra sonreía complacida, no sólo por la reacción que había provocado en el muchacho, sino por la reacción de Xellos, quien le miraba con odio al tiempo que intentaba mantenerse apoyado en su bastón.  
  
Mientras, todo empezaba a cobrar sentido para Val. Aquellos sueños extraños, aquel hombre que siempre aparecía en ellos, que se le parecía tanto..... No es que se le pareciera...... ¡Es que era él! ¡Había sido él todo ese tiempo! Y aquellos sueños en realidad eran recuerdos..... recuerdos de una vida pasada, que no había podido recordar hasta ahora..... Todo aquello había ocurrido de verdad, incluso lo de la cueva, aquella vez con su madre y Xellos.....  
  
- Xellos.....  
  
El dragón antiguo dirigió su mirada hacia el demonio, que ahora agonizaba mientras le dirigía una mirada que mostraba preocupación (¿O debería decir un gran sentimiento de culpabilidad?)  
  
- Tú lo sabías ¿verdad? - no era una pregunta; era una  
afirmación -.  
- Val..... yo..... - el demonio trataba de encontrar las  
palabras, pero no le salían -  
- ¡Todo eso lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! - exclamó el  
muchacho -.  
- Val, por favor..... deja que te explique.....sólo escúchame un  
momento..... - se excusó Xellos -.  
- ¡No, escúchame tú! - le gritó Val con los ojos encendidos de  
furia - ¿Tienes idea de todo el sufrimiento que me han provocado  
esas pesadillas durante todos estos años, esas pesadillas que  
venían a mí una y otra vez sin que yo supiera a qué venían y que  
por fin hoy me entero de que eran recuerdos de un pasado que se  
me ha ocultado?  
- Val. ....Intenta comprenderlo..... - trató Xellos de  
apaciguarle una vez más - Tu madre y yo..... No queríamos  
hacerte sufrir.....  
- ¿¡Que no queríais hacerme sufrir!? - el dragón antiguo ya no  
atendía a razones; su sangre hervía de puro odio - ¡Tenía  
derecho a saberlo! ¡Tenía derecho a saber el significado de esas  
pesadillas! ¿¡Y dices que era por mi bien!?-tras decir esto  
agarró al demonio y lo lanzó hacia un árbol, cogiendo a  
continuación su lanza del suelo y enarbolándola por encima de su  
cabeza - ¡Pues ya no quiero escucharte! ¡Se acabaron las  
mentiras! ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!  
  
Tras esto, el dragón antiguo, loco de furia, arremetió con su lanza contra el demonio, quien malherido como estaba no podría evitar el golpe fatal.  
  
Sólo algo impidió que se realizara el trágico desenlace.  
  
Andracis mantuvo en suspenso la lanza de Valteria, reteniéndola con su espada antes de apartarla de las manos de Val de un mandoble.  
  
- ¡Andracis! - exclamó Val - ¡Apártate! ¡Tengo que acabar con  
esto! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?  
- ¡No, el que no entiende eres tú! - exclamó Mina a sus  
espaldas, lo que hizo que el dragón antiguo se girase  
súbitamente - ¿No ves lo que está pasando? ¡Sherra te está  
utilizando! ¡Está aprovechándose de ti, porque lo que quiere es  
que pierdas el control, para que ella pueda manejarte a su  
voluntad! - luego, desenvainando su espada, se dirigió a la  
demonia - Pero eso ya se ha acabado. ¡Has perdido Sherra! ¡Y  
ésta vez sí que no te pienso perdonar! ¡Prepárate para luchar!  
  
La demonia ni se inmutó, parecía muy segura de sí misma.  
  
- Tú primero. - le respondió -.  
  
Sin dudarlo, Mina atacó directa hacia su enemiga. A pesar de que avanzaba corriendo, gritando posesa como si le fuera la vida en ello, Sherra se mantuvo quieta, inmutable..... No pensaba contraatacar.  
  
O al menos eso le pareció a Mina hasta que, cuando ya había alzado su espada contra ella, un flash de luz la dejó ciega momentáneamente. Cuando su vista se acostumbró a la luminosidad, Mina vio que Sherra había parado limpiamente su golpe y retenía la hoja de la espada de la muchacha con la suya.....  
  
Pero no era una espada común y corriente.  
  
Aquella espada era la que desprendía la luminosidad que había cegado a Mina. Una espada de grandes dimensiones, en el que la hoja era sustituida por un potente haz de luz de color azul celeste. Sherra sonreía triunfal detrás de la hoja luminiscente y Mina supo pronto el porqué.  
  
Debido a la presión ejercida, la hoja de su espada se había empezado a quebrar. hasta que de pronto, se partió por completo.  
  
La muchacha dio un respingo sorprendida y la demonia aprovechó aquello para, de un mandoble, tirarla hacia atrás, hasta hacerla chocar contra el tronco del árbol. Mina se levantó sin mayores problemas, pensando que ni la había rozado. Pero para su sorpresa, sus pectorales se quebraron de repente y justo debajo de ellos, se rasgó la fina tela de su camisa, dejando al descubierto una profunda herida en el pecho que no tardó en empezar a dolerle y a sangrarle.  
  
Mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho tratando de disimular su dolor, la muchacha miró a los ojos de su enemiga, que la miraban con aires de superioridad, como si esos ojos se estuvieran regocijando de su derrota.  
  
- ¡Vamos, Mina Gabriev! - le dijo la demonia en tono de mofa -  
No puedo creer que la hija de Reena Invers haya sido tan  
estúpida de atacarme de frente..... sin fijarse a qué arma se  
estaba enfrentando....  
  
Dicho esto, Sherra enarboló su arma y Mina se fijó con más detalle en ella. De pronto, se dio cuenta: una vez su padre le contó que durante generaciones los Gabriev habían custodiado una espada mágica, una espada con la que uno de sus antepasados había derrotado al monstruo Xanafer, una espada en la que el poder de quien la manejaba se veía reflejado en una hoja de luz, con un poder suficiente como para derrotar a un demonio bastante fuerte.  
  
¿Y si era aquella espada la que ahora sostenía Sherra frente a sí?  
  
Sus peores sospechas se confirmaron cuando oyó la voz temblorosa (¿o quizás temerosa?) de Xellos diciendo:  
  
- ¿De..... de dónde la has sacado? ¿Cómo has conseguido la  
Espada de Luz?  
  
* * *  
  
- Oh. ¿Te refieres a esto? - dijo Sherra con aire aparentemente  
distraído, tras lo cual rió por lo bajo y añadió: - Lo cierto es  
que..... se podría decir que tuve un golpe de suerte.  
  
"La gente se pierde con gran facilidad cuando viaja por el espacio. Y eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó al tipo que custodiaba esta espada. Después de dar tumbos por varias dimensiones, volvió al punto de partida; a nuestro mundo."  
  
"Dio la casualidad que ese tipo..... hummm. ....se llamaba Sirius, creo recordar..... bueno pues él aterrizó en el Polo norte, en pleno territorio de mi señor Dynast. Cuando le encontré estaba famélico y medio congelado. Lo puse a resguardo de la tormenta diciéndole que conmigo estaría a salvo de los demonios que poblaban éstas tierras..... ¡Y el muy idiota me creyó! ¡Jeh! ¡Aún hoy en día me pregunto como pudo ser tan ingenuo.....! Hasta que no le maté mientras dormía no se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido al ponerse en mis manos....."  
  
- Fue así como descubrí el gran potencial de la Gor Nova -  
añadió mostrando al resto la hoja de luz de la espada - Pero  
también sabía que esta arma tenía un punto débil, y es que si se  
enfrentara a otra de las cuatro armas de luz restantes sería  
vulnerable. Me costó trabajo, pero finalmente destruí a la  
competencia.....  
- ¡¿Destruiste todas las armas de luz?! - exclamó Xellos -.  
- ¡Exacto! - afirmó - ¡De esa manera nadie podría vencerme  
jamás! ¡Y en cuanto absorba el poder de Mina, junto con la ayuda  
de la espada de Luz, podré destruir finalmente el mundo!  
- ¡NUNCA! - exclamó una voz a sus espaldas -.  
  
Al girarse, la demonia vio a Mina en pie, tapándose la herida del pecho, de la que no paraba de emanar sangre, con una mano y jadeando mientras se esforzaba por tenerse en pie.  
  
- Esa espada - continuó la chica - fue custodiada durante  
generaciones por mi familia y jamás se usó para hacer el  
mal..... ¡JAMÁS DEJARÉ QUE LA USES EN TU FAVOR!  
  
Exclamando eso último, la chica corrió gritando posesa hacia Sherra, mientras con la mano libre conjuraba una Bola de fuego. La demonia se deshizo de ella fácilmente con un golpe de viento. Al ver a Mina más malherida que antes después de chocar de nuevo contra el árbol, Andracis, junto con Val, que por fin había reaccionado y había recogido su lanza del suelo, atacaron a Sherra frontalmente, con el mismo éxito que Mina. El primero se llevó un tajo en el brazo derecho, no muy grave, pero que le hacía sangrar mucho, y el segundo cayó de mala manera en el suelo tras ser empujado bruscamente por otro Golpe de Viento.  
  
Sherra contempló satisfecha el panorama; la hija de su peor enemiga sangrando como un berraco con la única defensa de un joven mozo que sostenía su espada desafiante mientras trataba de curar a su amiga al mismo tiempo, Valgaarv - o mejor dicho, Valteria - aquejado de una ala rota por la caída, y finalmente, la guinda del pastel; Xellos, su mayor rival hasta hace poco, tirado en el suelo, demasiado debilitado como para tenerse en pie, ni siquiera apoyándose en su bastón.  
  
Totalmente a su merced.  
  
La general de Dynast Garrusherra no podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.  
  
- ¿Sabes una cosa, Xellos-san? - dijo moviendo la espada frente  
al agotado demonio - Siempre me había preguntado si frente a  
esta espada serías tan quebradizo y frágil como lo fue en su día  
ese Sirius..... Pues bien, creo que ha llegado el momento de  
comprobarlo.  
  
Y diciendo esto fue a atravesar a Xellos de parte a parte con la espada.  
  
Sin embargo, algo se lo impidió en el último segundo. La hija de Xellos, a quien ella había tomado por una chiquilla ingenua y débil, paró limpiamente el ataque al teletransportarse justo frente a su padre y conjurando un fuerte escudo sobre ellos. Sorprendida, la demonia retrocedió unos pasos. La mirada inocente de la niña se había transformado en una mirada de desafío, unos redondos ojos amatistas que la fulminaban.  
  
- ¡No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima a mi padre! - la  
amenazó - ¡Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!  
- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - rió Sherra divertida - ¡Oh, pero qué escena  
tan entrañable; la niña valiente defendiendo a su papá herido!  
¡Es tan bonito que creo que me voy a echar a llorar! - añadió  
fingiendo que se secaba una lágrima - lo cierto es que eres  
valiente, muchacha. - añadió al cabo - Sí, valiente pero  
estú..... un momento..... - murmuró para sí de pronto -.  
  
Y es que Sherra se acababa de dar cuenta de que con aquel contraataque, el potencial mágico de la chica empezaba a aumentar progresivamente. Más aún, aquella niña que tenía frente a sí desprendía un aura que más que demoniaco parecía de origen divino.....  
  
O más bien, draconiano.  
  
- No..... - volvió a murmurar abriendo mucho los ojos  
sorprendida - Así que los rumores eran ciertos ¿eh, Xellos? Te  
apareaste con una dragona.....  
  
Sherra no tardó en empezar a atar cabos. Aquel extraño comportamiento por parte de Xellos quince años atrás..... la forma en que abandonó apresuradamente la pelea para dirigirse a la torre oeste del castillo de Sailon, que se derrumbaba sin remedio..... Todo encajaba ahora.  
  
Lo siguiente que hizo fue apartar a Índiga con otro golpe de viento. La chica rodó ladera abajo hasta acabar medio enterrada en un charco de barro, mientras la demonia se acercaba a ella lenta y amenazadoramente, con la Espada de Luz frente a sí, lista para degollar a quien hiciese falta.  
  
- He cambiado de opinión. - le dijo - Primero acabaré contigo,  
absorberé tu poder y después ya me encargaré de los demás.....  
- ¡ÍNDIGA! - gritó Xellos, impotente al no poder hacer nada por  
su hija -.  
  
Sherra alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza para saetear a la niña. De pronto, en la oscuridad de la noche se oyó un rugido y un batir de alas. Cuando la demonia giró su cabeza extrañada, recibió repentinamente un fuerte coletazo que la envió varios metros más allá. La dueña de la cola, una dragona dorada de cabellos de un tono rubio anaranjado, rugió amenazadoramente mientras en el suelo Índiga la miraba sorprendida.  
  
La dragona entonces miró fijamente con sus ojos azules a la niña. Y ésta la reconoció en el acto.  
  
- Mi..... ¡Mi señora Gabriele! - exclamó aún más sorprendida que  
antes -.  
  
La dragona le sonrió y sin más, se dirigió a Mina y a los demás:  
  
- ¡Subid a mi espalda, deprisa!  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, todos obedecieron. Andracis pasó su brazo sano por la espalda de Mina, quien seguía sangrando mucho, y la ayudó a subir. A su vez Val cargó con Xellos, mientras Índiga subía por el otro lado por su cuenta.  
  
Con todos a bordo, Gabriele agitó las alas y se elevó por encima de los árboles del bosque, para luego alejarse tan rápido como podía.  
  
Entretanto, Sherra volvió a ponerse en pie en medio de los restos de los troncos de la docena de árboles que había derribado a su paso, debido a la fuerza del coletazo de la dragona. La buscó a ella y al grupo que iba con Xellos, pero todos habían desaparecido.  
  
La demonia emitió un grito mezcla de decepción, rabia y derrota. Incluso Gabriele, alejada del bosque como estaba, pudo oírlo perfectamente en la distancia.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Gabriele consideró que ya estaban suficientemente alejados de Sherra, aterrizó en una llanura, libre de miradas ajenas. Una vez todos hubieron bajado de su espalda se transformó, dando lugar a una mujer joven de cabellos y ojos iguales a los de su forma de dragón, vestida con un vestido largo de sacerdotisa en tonos azulados y blancos.  
  
Índiga corrió a abrazarse a ella.  
  
- ¡Mi señora Gabriele! - dijo entre sollozos de felicidad -.  
- Mi querida Índiga..... - murmuró ella correspondiendo al  
abrazo, y a continuación, levantándole ligeramente el mentón  
para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos, le dijo: - Te busqué por  
todas partes al ver que no regresabas al templo..... ¿Porqué no  
me dijiste nada?  
- Pero..... mi señora..... es que..... mi padre..... - se excusó  
señalando a Xellos y al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata dio  
un respingo e intentó rectificar: - qui-quiero decir.....  
- Está bien, Índiga. Es suficiente. - le interrumpió la dragona  
limitándose a mirar a Xellos un momento de soslayo (quien  
todavía estaba siendo sostenido por Valteria), antes de añadir  
dirigiéndose a los demás: - ¿Algún herido grave?  
- Los más graves han sido ellos dos. - respondió Andracis  
señalando con la cabeza alternativamente a Mina y Xellos - Yo  
estoy bien, sólo tengo una herida en el brazo, pero no tiene  
importancia.....  
- A pesar de ello - dijo Gabriele - conviene que te la cures  
pronto, en cuanto os hayáis puesto a salvo..... Ponla en el  
suelo. - añadió refiriéndose a Mina -.  
  
Andracis obedeció, depositando a la chica sobre la hierba, quien gimió de dolor; la herida del pecho no dejaba de sangrar en ningún momento y parecía haberse infectado.  
  
Gabriele se arrodilló junto a ella y extendió sus manos sobre la herida. A continuación una tenue luz blanca se formó y poco a poco la herida de Mina cicatrizó y ella dejó de gemir por un momento.  
  
- Índiga, sigue tú con esto. - le indicó a la semi-dragona  
cuando la herida casi estaba curada - Y procura hacerlo como te  
he enseñado.  
  
Índiga asintió y se arrodilló para continuar con la tarea que su maestra había dejado a medias, mientras ésta se dirigía hacia Xellos y le empezaba a aplicar un hechizo de curación, bajo la atenta mirada de Valteria. El demonio gimió molesto por el hechizo de magia blanca que le aplicaban, incompatible para su naturaleza.  
  
- Tienes suerte, demonio, no todos los días intento salvar a  
alguien como tú. - le dijo la dragona con un ligero toque  
irónico - Intenta soportar el dolor lo más que puedas.....  
- Jeh..... He soportado cosas peores, señorita..... - replicó él  
con sorna y tratando de contener el gemido que empezaba a  
escapar por su garganta -.  
- En cuanto me haya ocupado de él - añadió ella dirigiéndose  
nuevamente al grupo - tendréis que marcharos inmediatamente.....  
No sé cuánto tiempo podré retener a Sherra.....  
- ¿¿Retenerla?? - preguntó Índiga alarmada, dejando a un lado su  
tarea de terminar de curar a Mina - ¿¡Pero es que pensáis  
enfrentaros a ella!?  
- Así es. - afirmó sin levantar la vista de la herida de Xellos  
- Y para entonces tú debes haberles llevado bien lejos de  
aquí.....  
- ¡Mi señora, yo no puedo dejar que os enfrentéis sola! -  
exclamó la chica - Además: ¿habéis pensado qué será del clan si  
os llegara a pasar algo?  
- Por eso no te preocupes; he dejado a los ancianos al cargo. Y  
antes de marcharme les ordené que si no volvía contigo en tres  
días condujeran al clan a las montañas de Kaatar. Con Milgazia  
al menos estarán a salvo.....  
- Pero......  
  
Gabriele en ese momento terminó de sanar a Xellos y se encaró con la semi- dragona, depositando ambas manos en sus hombros, y con aire serio le dijo:  
  
- Escúchame Índiga..... Cuando me di cuenta de cuál era tu  
naturaleza, supe que el hecho de que tu nacieras en este mundo  
no era producto de una simple casualidad. Estoy firmemente  
convencida de que los dioses preparan grandes planes para ti,  
que de algún modo eres una pieza fundamental para mantener el  
equilibrio del universo..... por eso el que a mí me pase algo,  
carece de importancia mientras tú sigas con vida.....  
- Mi señora..... - intentó interrumpirla Índiga de nuevo, pero  
entonces se percató de que había otras dos manos, además de las  
de Gabriele, depositadas en sus hombros -.  
  
Una de ellas era de Mina, quien la miró como tratando de decirla que obedecer a Gabriele era lo mejor. La segunda pertenecía a su hermanastro Val, quien afirmó con la cabeza como respaldando la opinión de Mina. Después de pensarlo durante unos minutos, finalmente Índiga accedió y se transformó en dragón para llevar a sus compañeros volando.  
  
- ¡Vamos, chicos, subid! - les animó -.  
- Val ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Mina preocupada cuando vio  
que, mientras subía, el dragón antiguo empezaba a esbozar una  
expresión de dolor al tiempo que se tocaba el ala derecha -.  
- No pasa nada, Mina. - le tranquilizó - Sólo es un ala  
rota.....  
- No te preocupes, en cuanto estemos a salvo te la curaré..... -  
dijo la chica -.  
  
Mientras este diálogo tenía lugar, Andracis los miraba de reojo, verde de celos. '¡Muy bonito! ¡Val sólo tiene un ala rota y se ofrece a curársela; y a mí, que la he estado llevando con el brazo hecho trizas, ni me pregunta cómo estoy!'  
  
Pero como siempre, no dijo nada.  
  
Sólo faltaba Xellos. El demonio se encaminó hacia donde su hija le esperaba, pero cuando pasó al lado de Gabriele, la dragona comentó algo que le hizo pararse en seco.  
  
- Resulta un tanto irónico que el padre de Índiga sea el  
mismísimo Xellos Mettalium, aquel demonio que a punto estuvo de  
exterminar a nuestra raza.....  
- Eran tiempos de guerra, señorita Gabriele. - respondió él  
simplemente - además, no exageréis, tan sólo destruí a unos  
pocos miles..... Y en cualquier caso, los dragones provocaron  
tantas bajas en nuestras filas como nosotros en las vuestras,  
puede que incluso más.....  
- Supongo que tienes razón..... - concluyó ella sonriendo  
tristemente -.  
  
Hubo un tenso momento de silencio.  
  
- Hazme un favor, demonio: - pidió Gabriele rompiendo el  
silencio - Cuida bien de Índiga. Durante todos estos años ha  
sido como una hija para mí.....  
- Lo sé. - respondió Xellos - Y aunque no lo creáis, ella  
también ha sido mi hija todo ese tiempo.....  
  
Y sin añadir más, Xellos se alejó de ella y montó sobre las espaldas de su hija de un salto, al tiempo que Gabriele se transformaba en dragón.  
  
- Buena suerte. - les deseó la dragona al grupo -.  
- Gracias, Gabriele, igualmente. - agradeció Mina en nombre de  
todos -.  
- Y tú cuídate mucho, mi pequeña..... - añadió dirigiéndose a  
Índiga -.  
- Lo haré, mi señora. - respondió ésta, frotando a continuación  
su hocico con el de Gabriele en señal de afecto -.  
  
A continuación y sin más dilación, la dragoncita remontó el vuelo y se empezó a alejar del lugar. Poco después, Sherra se había teletransportado allí, para encontrarse cara a cara con Gabriele. La demonia, al ver que la dragona extendía sus alas y la miraba amenazadoramente, le advirtió:  
  
- Si no me dejas pasar, no tendré más remedio que matarte,  
dragona.....  
- Inténtalo si puedes. - replicó Gabriele más amenazadora que  
nunca -.  
  
Entretanto, Índiga continuaba volando alejándose cada vez más.  
  
- ¡Sherra ya está aquí! - exclamó Mina tras contemplar de lejos  
la escena que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas -.  
- Venga, Índiga.... Deprisa, va.....Vuela un poquito más..... A  
ver si la coges..... - le instó Andracis, quien había atado una  
zanahoria al extremo de un palo con una cuerda y la agitaba  
delante de las narices de la dragona -.  
- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Es humillante! - lloriqueó ella  
totalmente avergonzada -.  
  
De pronto, un rugido de dolor se oyó en la distancia. Índiga no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás y quedó traumatizada al ver que Sherra había malherido a su maestra. Un gran reguero de sangre emanaba de la herida, que la había atravesado limpiamente.  
  
- ¡¡MI SEÑORA GABRIEEEELE!! - exclamó horrorizada -.  
  
Gabriele cayó pesadamente al suelo sangrando terriblemente. Aún debilitada como estaba, pudo oír en la distancia cómo Índiga gritaba su nombre. Al levantar la cabeza ligeramente, pudo verla batiendo las alas suspendida en el aire no a mucha distancia de allí. Los ojos de la pequeña estaban inundándose de lágrimas.  
  
No podía permitirlo. Índiga debía alejarse de allí, cuanto más lejos mejor.  
  
Debía abandonarla a su suerte.  
  
- ¡HUID! - les gritó con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¡HUID,  
INSENSATOS!!  
  
Aquella orden pareció sacar a Índiga de su estado de shock.  
  
Nada más oír aquellas palabras, la dragoncita batió las alas con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz, alejándose más deprisa que nunca.  
  
Sherra divisó de lejos a la pequeña dragona que llevaba en sus espaldas a Xellos y a su grupo. No podía permitir que huyeran y se salieran con la suya. Trató de seguirles, pero un aliento de fuego le cortó el paso.  
  
Gabriele se había puesto en pie de nuevo a pesar de que seguía sangrando a mares. Su mirada parecía echar fuego mientras la amenazaba.  
  
- Mientras me quede algo de aliento..... ¡¡JAMÁS PODRÁS PASAR!!  
  
La pelea volvió a reanudarse, con Gabriele combatiendo más fieramente que nunca. Aunque sabía que aquello le costaría la vida, no le importaba; lo haría por el bien del mundo. Por Índiga.  
  
Y entretanto, la dragoncita seguía alejándose más y más, volando rauda como el viento, sin poder evitar que lágrimas de impotencia y de dolor emanaran de sus ojos.  
  
* * *  
  
- Ya está. - dijo Mina admirando satisfecha el vendaje que le  
había puesto a Val en el ala - Con esto estarás bien por unos  
días, hasta que te recuperes de la fractura.....  
- Muchas gracias, Mina. - agradeció el dragón antiguo con una  
sonrisa -.  
- No se merecen..... ¿Sabéis una cosa? - preguntó cambiando de  
tema - Me preocupa Índiga; la pobre tiene que estar destrozada,  
después de perder a Gabriele.  
- Es verdad. - corroboró Andracis - En cuanto terminamos de  
montar el campamento, dijo que quería estar sola y se fue, sin  
más.  
- No es para menos. - intervino Val - Después de todo Gabriele  
debió ser para ella como la madre que no llegó a conocer.....  
  
Durante un momento, los tres adolescentes se quedaron meditando en silencio.  
  
Hasta que sin previo aviso, Mina se levantó, alejándose de la fogata que habían montado en el centro del campamento.  
  
- ¿Adónde vas? - interrogó Andracis -.  
- No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, sabiendo el momento tan  
triste por el que esa chica está pasando. - respondió ella -  
Ahora es cuando Índiga más nos necesita.  
- Sí, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ese impresentable de  
Xellos ha vuelto a poner pies en polvorosa, como siempre, en  
cuanto hemos aterrizado. - añadió Valteria - ¡Vaya un padre está  
hecho.....!  
  
Andracis le dirigió al dragón antiguo una mirada de reproche por aquel comentario. Aún así, decidió esperar a que Mina se hubiera internado en la espesura del bosque para expresar su opinión.  
  
- Mira, Val, ya sé que estás resentido con Xellos por haberte  
mentido con respecto a tus pesadillas y tu vida pasada, pero no  
tienes porqué.....  
- No es por eso. - le interrumpió Val -.  
- ¿Eh? - Andracis ya no entendía nada -.  
- Que me haya mentido es lo de menos. - aclaró a continuación -  
A fin de cuentas mi madre tampoco me dijo la verdad al  
respecto.....  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
Valteria quedó unos segundos en silencio. Después, poco a poco, fue subiendo sus manos hasta la altura de la cara y miró sus palmas como si no las reconociera.  
  
- El problema, Andy - dijo al fin - es que antes sólo tenía unas  
pesadillas molestas y ahora..... ni tan siquiera sé quién  
soy..... o quién debería ser.....  
  
* * *  
  
Entretanto, Mina se había adentrado entre la arboleda en dirección oeste. Finalmente llegó a los límites del bosque, en el que se alzaba una colina solitaria desde la que podían observarse las estrellas del cielo.  
  
Sentada sobre esa colina, estaba Índiga, llorando en silencio, con la cara hundida entre sus rodillas. Mina la observaba desde una distancia prudencial, escondida tras un árbol para no ser vista. Sólo con ver a la semi-dragona en aquel estado, una fuerte congoja invadió su corazón.  
  
Y justo cuando se había armado de valor e iba a salir de su escondite para consolarla, ocurrió algo inesperado.  
  
Xellos apareció de repente, en la misma colina, a tan sólo un metro de Índiga. La niña se sobresaltó un poco y se puso en pie. Entonces el demonio extendió su brazo libre hacia ella, como invitándola a acercarse a él. Al principio dudó un poco, pero finalmente su hija se lanzó en sus brazos y se puso a llorar, ésta vez con más fuerza y desconsuelo que nunca, mientras Xellos le acariciaba sus cabellos con ternura.  
  
Mina volvió a esconderse detrás del árbol procurando que ninguno de los dos se percatara de su presencia y se puso a mirar el cielo. Aquella escena le había recordado a todos aquellos momentos tiernos que había pasado junto a su padre; aquellas tardes en que le enseñaba esgrima, el momento en que se reunían con su madre para cenar todos juntos en familia....... Y también recordó las ocasiones, cuando era pequeña, en que el bueno de Gaudy se había levantado a altas horas de la noche para consolarla cuando tenía pesadillas, cuando había tormenta y le entraba miedo (jamás había soportado las tormentas eléctricas; le daban un pavor terrible) o simplemente cuando era ella la que se dirigía a la habitación de sus padres para dormir con ellos.....  
  
Ahora era el turno de Mina para llorar en silencio. La chica echaba realmente de menos a su familia..... demasiado. Y por más que Andracis dijera lo contrario, no estaba del todo claro si les volvería a ver algún día.  
  
Y eso aumentaba sus ganas de llorar.  
  
Continuará...... en el Capítulo 7.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~?  
  
Notas de Amber: Y ya por fin desvelamos a la mala de la peli y sus intenciones. Este capítulo ha sido un poquito más largo porque quería expresar las emociones de los personajes, particularmente la confusión de Valteria al saber de su pasado y el desconsuelo de Índiga al perder a un ser querido..... Todo muy de lagrimilla, vaya...... T.T  
  
¡Pero aún hay más! La trama cada vez se vuelve más complicada y en el próximo capítulo habrá muchas revelaciones..... y algunos viejos conocidos.....  
  
Gracias a mis fieles reviewers: Maryttha (jeje....... esa es mi intención crear ese triangulillo amoroso para crear espectación....... Y hablando de parejas: ¿Cuál de las dos prefieres? ¿Mina/Val o Mina/Andracis?) Sophie Aiko Rindwotch (bueno, así disfrutas el doble ^_^ Por cierto, que la review salió cortada ¿desués de lo de la pantalla extraplana, qué me querías preguntar?) Y también, aunque no reviewó en éste fanfic, sino en el otro que tengo publicado, VIVIR, también gracias a ZlaS MTALIUm (Muy radical el cammbio de Filia ¿verdad? XDDD)  
  
Ya saben, mi dirección para cualquier tipo de consulta o comentario: almudenmumu@yahoo.es  
  
¡Y sigan dejando Reviews! Gracias....... ^_^ 


	8. Aqua y los Soul Reapers

Capítulo 7: Aqua y los Soul-reapers  
  
Mina y sus compañeros llevaban ya horas caminando bajo el sol del mediodía. Contrariamente a lo que era habitual en el grupo, no conversaban alegremente, ni discutían, ni hacían ningún comentario. Ni siquiera Mina se quejaba del hambre que tenía ni de lo cansada que estaba.  
  
La razón se resumía en una sola palabra: Índiga.  
  
La dragona-demonia había permanecido durante todo el camino con la cabeza gacha, andando a paso firme pero lento. Ni un atisbo de sonrisa asomaba por el rostro de la chica, por lo general alegre y despreocupada. Y eso hacía que los demás se entristecieran y no osasen decir "Esta boca es mía".  
  
La situación empezaba a hacerse insostenible, así que Mina decidió romper el hielo.  
  
- ¡Eh, venga Índiga, anímate! - dijo ella acerándose por detrás de la  
chica y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, que curiosamente no  
la alteró lo más mínimo - No vas a estar así de tristona todo el día,  
¿verdad?  
  
Silencio. La semi-dragona permanecía inmutable, con la cabeza aún gacha.  
  
- Esteee. ¡Lo digo porque hoy hace un día muy soleado! - lo intentó  
Mina de nuevo señalando al cielo - ¿Ves? ¡Con un día así de bonito no  
se puede estar triste! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja...!  
  
No hubo nada que hacer: Índiga siguió caminando impasible. Había llegado incluso a adelantar al grupo principal. Mina suspiró y se rindió.  
  
- ¡Eh, chicos, venga, que alguien le diga algo! - dijo dirigiéndose a  
los otros tres - ¡Yo ya no sé qué más hacer!  
- Bueno, yo lo intentaría, pero... - se excusó Andracis -.  
- No te disculpes, Andy. - le interrumpió Valteria - Todos sabemos que  
si alguien está en obligación de decirle algo, ése es Xellos... -  
añadió mirando despectivamente al demonio -.  
- ¿Y porqué yo? - preguntó Xellos como ofendido -.  
- ¡Pues porque es tu hija, namagomi despreciable! - le espetó el  
dragón antiguo - Aunque claro, con un padre tan irresponsable como tú,  
qué va a hacer la pobre chica... - añadió en tono despreciativo -.  
  
Aquello hirió a Xellos en su orgullo. Pero no por ello iba a dejarse avasallar sin contraatacar...  
  
- Ya, claro. Y tú cómo sólo eres su hermanastro, te lavas las manos.  
¡Vaya una conducta tan egoísta la tuya! Claro que siendo un dragón...  
¿De qué me extraño? ¡Si todos sois iguales! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...!  
- ¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS EGOÍSTA, NAMAGOMI IDIOTA!? - le gritó Val  
completamente enfurecido -.  
- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A LLAMAR ASÍ! - montó en cólera a su vez  
el demonio - ¡UN RESPETO A TUS MAYORES!  
- ¡YO NO RESPETO A DEMONIOS COMO TÚ...!  
  
De repente una risa empezó a oírse, al principio bajita, pero que luego iba aumentando progresivamente de volumen. Demonio y dragón dejaron de discutir cuando descubrieron, con estupor, que la que se estaba carcajeando a su costa era Índiga. Cuando por fin la chica consiguió parar de reír y se secó las lágrimas, sonrió y poniendo sus ojos risueños dijo:  
  
- Gracias Papá, gracias hermano, me habéis animado mucho...  
  
Y sin decir más, volvió a ponerse en marcha, esta vez poniendo las manos sobre la nuca y silbando alegremente. Todavía confusos, Val y Xellos se miraron el uno al otro. Cuando se dieron cuanta de lo que hacían, rápidamente apartaron sus caras y se giraron de espaldas al otro, cruzando sus brazos y alzando los mentones en actitud de superioridad.  
  
Después de aquello, volvieron a reanudar la marcha. Mina sonrió un poco para sus adentros al ver cómo demonio y dragón caminaban cada uno en un lado opuesto del camino, ignorando al otro por completo. Realmente no le extrañaba nada que Índiga se hubiera puesto a reír al verlos discutir: parecían dos niños chicos.  
  
El grupo de aventureros por fin había recuperado la normalidad.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando ya pasaban unas horas del mediodía, el grupo se detuvo y acampó en el claro de un bosque que estaba al borde del camino. En principio sólo pretendían descansar las piernas un rato y echarse una siestecita a la sombra de los árboles, pero al cabo de unos minutos a Mina le empezó a entrar el gorigori.  
  
- ¡Aaaargh! ¡Maldita sea! - gruñó Mina cuando su estómago retumbó por  
decimoquinta vez - ¡Con esta hambre es imposible descansar!  
- Mira que eres quejica... - comentó Andracis, pero tubo que callarse  
cuando descubrió que también su estómago le gruñía - ...aunque también  
yo empiezo a tener un poco de hambre..  
- ¡Ey, Mina-san! - le llamó la atención Índiga - Acabo de acordarme:  
he visto un pequeño lago a poca distancia de aquí. ¡Podríamos ir a  
pescar algo!- concluyó entusiasmada -.  
- Sí y también ronda por aquí una manada de gamos. - comentó Val - Si  
pudiéramos cazar alguno.  
- ¡...O alguna perdiz! - añadió Andracis -.  
- Bueno, está bien - dijo Mina calmando los ánimos - haremos esto:  
Índiga y yo iremos a pescar al lago. Val, tú y Andracis id a cazar lo  
que podáis. Y tú... - empezó cuando dirigió la vista a Xellos -  
...supongo que al final harás lo que te venga en gana ¿no?  
- ¡Desde luego! - respondió el demonio con una sonrisa de oreja a  
oreja -.  
- Ay.. vale, entonces simplemente vigila el campamento de cuando en  
cuando, por si las moscas... ¡Bien, equipo, en marcha!  
  
* * *  
  
- Índiga, te voy a enseñar un truco que te va a ser muy útil. - le  
dijo Mina cuando ya habían llegado a orillas del lago -.  
- ¿Un truco? ¿Y cuál es? - preguntó la semi-dragona con curiosidad -.  
- Observa: primero de todo, cojo uno de mis cabellos.. hum... -  
murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de que aún los tenía amarrados con la  
trenza - ... bueno, primero tendré que deshacerme la trenza... espera  
un segundo.  
  
Primero se quitó la cinta negra que mantenía la trenza en alto en una especie de moño; después se quitó la goma que mantenía sujeta la trenza por su extremo y procedió a desenredar los mechones con mucho cuidado; por último se alisó el pelo, que quedó como una larga melena rosada que ondeaba con la brisa.  
  
Mina se sorprendió sobremanera cuando se dio cuenta de que Índiga se había quedado mirándola completamente anonadada.  
  
- Mina-san... - murmuró la semi-dragona - No sabía que tuvieras un  
pelo tan bonito... ¿Porqué no te lo dejas suelto?  
- ¿Eh? ¿Dejármelo suelto? ¡Ni hablar! - se negó la chica rotundamente  
-.  
- ¡Pero si te queda muy bien! - insistió la otra - Con lo sedoso y  
brillante que lo tienes.. ¡No sé por qué te lo coges con trenza!  
- No... Nunca me ha gustado suelto ¿vale? - se defendió ella - Me.. me  
hace parecer muy chica...  
- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? - preguntó Índiga toda risueña y riéndose  
débilmente -.  
- ¡Tú no lo entiendes..! Si parezco muy chica, me tomarían por débil..  
- se excusó Mina - Y yo soy la hija de la terrible Reena Invers..  
tengo una reputación que mantener..  
- Bueno... - comenzó la otra con aire pensativo - A veces es más  
importante lo que tú creas que lo que los demás opinen de ti ¿no  
crees?  
  
Esta vez Mina no quiso responder. Sin más, se arrancó de raíz uno de sus rosados cabellos y volvió a recomponerse su trenza. Después, cogió una rama fina de un árbol y ató en su extremo el cabello. Seguidamente recitó un hechizo en voz baja, se puso en posición y lanzó el improvisado sedal al lago.  
  
- ¿No pones cebo? - preguntó Índiga extrañada -.  
- Ah, eso es lo mejor de todo: - respondió Mina guiñándole un ojo - no  
hace falta cebo de ninguna clase. Ahora verás porqué...  
  
Nada más decir aquello, el hilo se agitó en el agua. Y cuando Mina tiró hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, resultó que había pescado una gran carpa.  
  
- ¡Vaya! - exclamó la semi-dragona sorprendida - ¿Y todo eso lo  
consigues poniendo un cabello tuyo de sedal?  
- En realidad - aclaró Mina - vale cualquier tipo de cabello que sea  
mínimamente largo, incluso funcionaría con un hilo convencional. Lo  
que realmente importa es pronunciar la "palabras mágicas"... Lo único  
que he hecho es aplicar un hechizo de pesca al cabello, de manera que  
los peces se ven inevitablemente atraídos por él.. Me lo enseñó mi  
madre hace un tiempo, cuando era pequeña y es muy fácil de realizar...  
- ¿Puedo probar yo? - preguntó Índiga muy ilusionada -.  
- ¡Cómo no! - aceptó la chica y acto seguido rebuscó en su camisa para  
extraer su libreta de hechizos - Mira, éste es el hechizo, memorízalo  
bien...  
  
La dragona-demonia hizo lo que le dijo y después se alisó un poco su cabellera añil y se arrancó varios cabellos.  
  
- ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¿Qué haces? ¡No hace falta que te arranques tantos!  
- Es que tengo que atar varios y hacer un cordel bien largo.  
- ¿Para qué?  
  
Y en un visto y no visto, Mina se vio a sí misma atada al otro extremo del palo con el hilo que se había fabricado Índiga con sus cabellos y suspendida encima de la superficie del lago.  
  
- Pues para usarte de cebo. - respondió ella - ¡Como tienes cara de  
besugo, seguro que atraerás a peces más grandes! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja,  
ja...!  
- ¡¿CARA DE BESUGO?! - exclamó Mina agitándose enfurecida - ¡¡COMO TE  
COJA TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIEN ES EL...!!  
  
Pero para su desgracia, Mina no pudo terminar la frase porque justo en ese momento salió un hombre pez y la engulló, arrastrándola con él al fondo del lago. Índiga, que sólo le quería gastar una broma a Mina y no se esperaba aquello, reaccionó rápidamente y cogió la caña, tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
'El hilo no me preocupa,' pensó para sus adentros. 'Después de todo el cabello de dragón es muy resistente. Pero como ahora se me rompa la caña...'  
  
Y como si el destino quisiera jugarle una mala pasada, en ese instante, el palo se tronchó, desapareciendo a continuación entre las aguas del lago al igual que Mina.  
  
No le quedaba otra alternativa; rápidamente se metió en el agua hasta los tobillos, alzó una mano al cielo y la proyectó después hacia la superficie del lago al tiempo que gritaba:  
  
- ¡SEA BLAST!  
  
Funcionó: una ola gigantesca se alzó sacando del lago al hombre pez y a Mina, cuya mitad superior del cuerpo estaba aún metida en la boca de la criatura. Pero por desgracia, el hechizo había tenido un efecto no deseado: ahora humana y hombre pez salían volando, alejándose del lago y sus inmediaciones.  
  
'Creo que me he pasado un poco...' pensó Índiga con una gota de sudor en la frente antes de echar a volar con un hechizo de levitación para ver desde el aire donde había caído Mina.  
  
* * *  
  
A no poca distancia de allí, una ancianita paseaba tranquilamente entre los árboles del bosque. Llevaba unos ropajes muy humildes, que consistían en una túnica azul celeste y una capa, ambas prendas raídas y gastadas debido al paso del tiempo. Llevaba así mismo un zurrón cruzado en el pecho y la capucha de su capa tapaba parcialmente sus rizados y grisáceos cabellos. El cuadro lo completaba un pequeño bastón de madera en el que se apoyaba para caminar.  
  
Y aquella mujer tan vieja y humilde caminaba renqueante mientras disfrutaba de todo lo que había a su alrededor y que la naturaleza parecía haber creado especialmente para ella: los árboles, tan robustos y majestuosos, alzándose imponentes hacia el cielo, las aves que cantaban sus armoniosas melodías de primavera, las flores, tan hermosas y a la vez tan delicadas...  
  
Cual no fue la sorpresa de la anciana al ver que aquella paz tan maravillosa se veía de pronto interrumpida por el grito de alguien que parecía caerse del cielo y que, según la anciana pudo constatar a pesar de su corta vista, tenía el aspecto de un pez humanoide.  
  
- Curioso.. - se dijo para sí - Creía que los peces voladores se  
habían extinguido antes de la guerra de Kouma...  
  
Cuando vio que el "objeto volador no identificado" estaba a punto de aterrizar, la anciana se trasladó ligeramente para la derecha, justo a tiempo de ver cómo aquel ser se estampaba brutalmente contra el suelo.  
  
Cuando éste se levantó, la anciana se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era uno sino dos seres los que habían caído del cielo: el primero un hombre pez que se agitaba nerviosamente y la segunda una joven humana que tenía medio cuerpo atrapado dentro de la boca del hombre pez, quien se negaba a soltar a su presa.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, jovencita, parece que tienes un pequeño problema.. - le  
dijo la anciana -.  
- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Disculpe ¿con quien hablo? - preguntó la chica desde la  
boca del hombre pez -.  
- Oh, sólo soy una humilde anciana que caminaba tranquilamente por  
este bosque hasta que os vi a ti y a tu amigo volando por los aires..  
- respondió la anciana y a continuación preguntó amablemente: - ¿Puedo  
ayudarte en algo?  
- Ah, sí, lo siento, no la había visto... - se disculpó Mina - Pues  
sí, verá, señora, si usted supiera alguna forma de que este hombre pez  
me soltara... Tanta humedad me está empezando a sentar mal..  
- Desde luego. - accedió la otra - No te muevas.  
  
Mina hizo lo que la amable anciana le decía. Ésta se acercó al hombre pez y le golpeó con su bastón en las agallas. De ese modo, el hombre pez finalmente soltó a su presa y, aturdido y adolorido, salió corriendo en busca de la fuente de agua más cercana donde refugiarse.  
  
- ¡Puaj! ¡Ya era hora! ¡Qué asco! - maldijo Mina una vez liberada y  
secándose como podía la saliva del hombre pez de la cara - En fin,  
creo que le debo una, señora..  
- Llámame Aqua, querida. - le interrumpió la anciana - Y no es  
necesario que me lo pagues, ha sido un placer ayudarte.  
- Bueno, pues muchas gracias, Aqua. - agradeció Mina una vez más,  
estrechando la mano a su salvadora - Y perdóneme que sea tan  
indiscreta, pero... ¿Qué hace sola una anciana como usted en este  
bosque?  
- Pues haciendo uno de mis paseos matutinos. - respondió Aqua - El  
bosque está tan bien en esta época del año... Pero no te preocupes por  
mí, jovencita- añadió - tú sigue tu camino, que yo ya seguiré el  
mío...  
  
Mina vio durante un rato inmóvil como la anciana se alejaba por el sendero con paso renqueante. No era bueno que una anciana de apariencia tan frágil caminase sola por el bosque sin nadie que la ayudara en caso de dificultades. Así que Mina, empujada por su gran sentido del deber, corrió a alcanzar a Aqua y la detuvo.  
  
- Pero señora.. digo, Aqua... Usted no puede andar sola por éstos  
bosques, quién sabe la de fieras que pueden esperar para atacarla...  
¡O peor, la de bandidos que habría dispuestos a asaltarla!  
- Eres muy considerada, pero llevo en este bosque mucho tiempo, puedo  
cuidarme sola... - rechazó amablemente la anciana -.  
- Pues lo siento mucho Aqua, pero me veo en la obligación de insistir.  
- respondió Mina con voz firme - Venga, súbase a mi espalda, la  
llevaré a mi campamento con unos amigos míos que seguro ya habrán  
vuelto de cazar algo para comer...  
- Está bien, si insistes... - accedió finalmente Aqua sonriente y  
subiéndose a espaldas de la chica - Pero me gustaría saber el nombre  
de mi montura...  
- Me llamo Mina. - respondió ella -.  
- Pues si te soy sincera, Mina, incluso me viene bien venirme contigo,  
porque lo cierto es que no tenía nada para comer hoy... - dijo Aqua  
riendo -.  
  
No habían dado ni dos pasos, cuando Mina vio a alguien que volaba sobre sus cabezas y la llamaba por su nombre.  
  
- ¡Mina! - exclamó Índiga aterrizando frente a ella - ¿Dónde estabas?  
¡Te he estado buscando un buen rato por todo el...!  
  
La dragona-demonia enmudeció de pronto al ver a quien Mina cargaba sobre sus espaldas. Ésta se dio cuenta al cabo de un rato:  
  
- ¡Ah, es cierto no os he presentado! - dijo dándose un poco la vuelta  
para mostrarle a la anciana que estaba cargando - Índiga, ésta es  
Aqua, la que me ha librado del hombre pez...  
  
No le dio tiempo a seguir con las presentaciones, puesto que en ese momento Índiga se arrodilló al suelo y empezó a hacer reverencias mientras decía, muy respetuosa a ella, dirigiéndose a Aqua:  
  
- ¡Oh, Gran Señora, perdone el indigno comportamiento de mi amiga! ¡No  
haga caso de las tonterías que haya podido hacer, le pido mil perdones  
en su nombre..!  
- ¡Bueno, Índiga, para ya! - le intentó tranquilizar la otra al tiempo  
que dejaba a Aqua un momento en el suelo - Ni que esta anciana fuera  
una diosa.  
- ¡ES QUE ES UNA DIOSA, IDIOTAAAAAA! - le gritó Índiga al tiempo que  
le daba un soberano capón -.  
- ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Mina confusa mientras se  
frotaba el gran chichón que le había salido en la cabeza -.  
- ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta - le espetó la otra señalando a Aqua -  
que esta anciana es ni más ni menos que la Diosa Dragón del agua  
Ragardia?  
- ¿¿Ragardia?? - preguntó Mina incrédula mirando a la anciana con  
ojos de sapo - ¿¿Te.. te refieres a la misma Ragardia de cuya memoria  
proviene la Biblia Clair??  
- Bueno, en realidad no soy más que una parte de lo que quedó de ella.  
- respondió la anciana humildemente - Una ínfima parte de su poder  
materializada en un cuerpo si lo prefieres...  
- ¡Perdón, Señora Ragardia, ella no sabía que era usted, si la ha  
molestado algo que ha dicho o hecho, lo siento de verdad, perdón,  
perdón, perdón, perdón...! - volvió a disculparse la dragona al tiempo  
que obligaba a Mina a hacer reverencias con ella -.  
- Venga, venga, niñas, no tenéis que disculparos de nada. - las  
tranquilizó Aqua con una pequeña gota de sudor en la frente - No  
habéis hecho nada malo.. Además, Mina ha sido muy amable conmigo por  
invitarme a comer con vosotras..  
- ¡Sí, sí, desde luego! - afirmó Mina - ¡Puede usted comer todo lo que  
quiera, no se preocupe!  
- Pst, pst.. Mina-san... - le llamó la atención Índiga y a  
continuación le dijo al oído - Que nosotras no hemos pescado nada, a  
ver si luego no va a haber suficiente...  
- Sí, lo sé, lo sé... - le respondió la chica en vos baja - Confío en  
que los chicos hayan cazado lo suficiente... - y añadió cordialmente  
dirigiéndose nuevamente a Aqua: - ¿Quiere que la lleve de nuevo en mi  
espalda, Tía Aqua?  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras, en el campamento, hacía rato que los chicos esperaban a que las chicas volvieran de la pesca, al tiempo que asaban la caza del día en una pequeña fogata que habían montado. Al contrario que ellas, Andracis y Valteria habían tenido suerte: no sólo habían conseguido cazar a un gamo joven, sino también a tres conejos, cinco perdices y una liebre.  
  
- Confío en que Mina haya tenido buena pesca - dijo Val - porque si  
no, con su apetito y el tuyo no va a quedar mucho para los demás, por  
mucho que hayamos cazado...  
- Oye, que yo solo como así por Mina ¿eh? - dijo Andracis ofendido -  
Que ya me gustaría haberte visto a ti sobrevivir sin al menos intentar  
quitarle algo de la comida que se intenta zampar, que no es poca....  
- Y hablando de la reina de Roma - les anunció Xellos desde su puesto  
privilegiado de vigilancia en lo alto de un árbol - por allí asoma...  
  
Y en efecto, Mina e Índiga no tardaron en aparecer en el claro donde habían montado el campamento. Aunque eso sí, sin pesca, pero con una nueva acompañante.  
  
- ¿Y la pesca? - fue lo primero que preguntó Andracis -.  
- Esteee... Bueno, verás... - empezó Mina - empezamos muy bien, pero  
tuvimos unos pequeños problemillas técnicos y...  
- No habéis conseguido pescar nada. - Andracis ya se imaginaba el  
resto de la historia -.  
- Me temo que no. - admitió Mina suspirando resignada -.  
- Lo sabía.. - murmuró el hechicero al tiempo que una gota emanaba de  
su frente -.  
- ¿Y bien, Mina? ¿No nos presentas a tu amiga? - interrogó Valteria  
refiriéndose a la anciana -.  
- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! - calló en la cuenta ella - Chicos, os presentó a  
Aqua. Tratadla bien, me ha hecho un gran favor esta mañana...  
- ¡Cómo no! - asintió Andracis y dirigiéndose a Aqua preguntó: - ¿Le  
apetece un trozo de gamo? ¡Está recién hecho!  
- Ay, muchas gracias hijo, pero no me conviene. - rechazó amablemente  
la ancianita - El médico me dijo la última vez que la grasa de la  
carne animal no era muy recomendable para mi colesterol, y tengo que  
cuidarme...  
- ¡Pues cualquiera lo diría! - intervino Xellos de improviso,  
teletransportándose frente a Aqua - ¡Te conservas muy bien, para haber  
pasado tanto tiempo, Lady Ragardia!  
- ¡Vaya, Xellos Mettalium! - exclamó la anciana al verle - Siempre es  
un placer reencontrarse con viejos conocidos....  
- ¿¿¿Eeeeeeh??? ¡Un momento, un momento! - pidió Mina totalmente  
confundida - ¿¿Vosotros dos os conocíais de antes??  
- ¿¿Quieres decir que esta ancianita es la mismísima Ragardia, la  
diosa de cuya esencia emana la Biblia Clair?? - preguntó un no menos  
confundido Andracis -.  
- ¿No me digas que no lo habías notado? - dijo Val como si aquello  
fuera lo más evidente del mundo -.  
- ¡Pues claro que no! - exclamó Andracis fastidiado y perdiendo los  
estribos- ¡Te recuerdo que los humanos no tenemos ese sexto sentido  
tan desarrollado que tenéis los dragones!  
  
Xellos no hizo caso de la discusión entre los dos adolescentes y siguió hablando con Aqua.  
  
- A propósito, Lady Ragardia, me extraña veros de nuevo, - dijo - más  
teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que nos vimos creí que habíais  
perecido a manos de Gaarv...  
- Bueno, en realidad así fue - se explicó ella - ¡Pero Ragardia la  
Sabia supo distribuir bien su poder por el mundo, y no soy la única  
"Aqua" que mantiene el mundo vigilado, por si a los mazoku se os  
ocurre armar otra buena!  
  
Y mientras la vieja reía, Xellos empezó a sudar, no se sabe si de vergüenza ajena o sólo de pensar en la idea de tener a varias "Kopii Aqua" vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos...  
  
- Entonces ¿se quedará a comer con nosotros o no, señora? - preguntó  
Val cambiando de tema - Si no le apetece gamo, le podemos dar conejo o  
perdiz...  
- ¡Oh, desde luego, que me quedo! - accedió Aqua - Pero el conejo, que  
sea poco hecho, vuelta y vuelta...  
  
* * *  
  
La comida fue bastante animada, sobretodo cuando la anciana Aqua se puso a contar a Mina y compañía lo que ella presenció de las aventuras del grupo de aventureros liderados por Reena Invers: de su llegada al Desierto de la Destrucción, en busca de las tablillas de la Biblia Clair, sus enfrentamientos con Gaarv, y otros detalles interesantes...  
  
- ¿Así que mis padres casi se declararon en El Desierto de la  
Destrucción? - a Mina le entró la risa floja sólo de imaginarse la  
cara de su madre cuando su padre le dijo que la protegería "hasta que  
la muerte les separase" - ¡La próxima vez que mi madre me quiera  
castigar, se lo recordaré a ver si me libro!  
- Conociendo a Reena, me temo que más bien conseguirías el efecto  
contrario.... - le advirtió Xellos -.  
- Por lo menos tus padres se conocieron yendo de aventuras. - dijo  
Andracis dirigiéndose a Mina - El modo en que se conocieron mis padres  
no fue tan emocionante: simplemente mi padre, mientras seguía buscando  
la Biblia Clair, llegó a Erimor (mi villa natal), donde conoció a mi  
madre, se enamoraron y se casaron... ¡Vamos, que ni punto de  
comparación!  
  
Aqua frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de un detalle en el que no había caído antes:  
  
- Dime, muchacho - le preguntó a Andracis - ese broche que llevas  
allí... ¿De dónde lo sacaste?  
  
Por segunda vez, Mina se fijó en la joya azul con un dibujo de una estrella de cinco puntas que el joven hechicero llevaba colgado en su pecho y no pudo evitar preguntarse lo mismo que Aqua. Después de todo, Groom, el goblin que se encontraron de camino a Darien, había dicho que aquella era una joya de gran valor. Sin embargo, Andracis muchas veces había dicho que su familia era más bien humilde... ¿Cómo se explicaba entonces que alguien como Andracis llevara una joya como aquella?  
  
- Verá, señora, este broche.... era de mi madre.... - respondió  
Andracis con algo de tristeza en su tono de voz - Me lo regaló cuando  
cumplí cinco años. Solía decir que le recordaba mucho su ciudad  
natal....  
- ¿Puedo preguntar de dónde era, si no soy muy indiscreta? - interrogó  
Aqua -.  
- Pues.... me dijo que había nacido en Sailon, pero que había vivido  
casi toda su vida en Erimor.. ¿porqué?  
- ¡No, por nada, simple curiosidad! - se apresuró a responder Aqua -.  
  
Mina se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta y el resto de la velada transcurrió sin mayores consecuencias... si exceptuamos un par de peleas entre Andracis y Mina por una de las perdices... Sin embargo los cuatro adolescentes, dos de ellos demasiado ocupados en sus riñas, los otros dos tratando de apaciguar a los primeros sin demasiado éxito, no se percataron de la mirada de complicidad que la anciana dirigió a Xellos... así como tampoco apreciaron la media sonrisa que se formó en los labios del demonio, como transmitiéndole a Aqua que él también se había fijado en lo mismo que ella...  
  
* * *  
  
Como se aquel lugar era muy tranquilo, y no parecía que Sherra les estuviera siguiendo, Mina decidió que lo mejor era que, por hoy, el grupo se quedara a descansar y que partirían a la mañana siguiente, pese a las protestas de Xellos y a las observaciones por parte de Andracis (el primero dijo que no era prudente tomarse tantos descansos estando Sherra tras su pista, aunque ésta todavía no se hubiera mostrado de nuevo, y que además tenían que llevar a Índiga cuanto antes con su madre; el segundo dijo que lo único que pasaba es que Mina estaba vaga, tras lo cual recibió una soberana paliza de la aludida) Llegó la noche y todos se dispusieron a cenar alrededor de la fogata, exceptuando Valteria, que se fue al lago, alegando que quería estar un rato a solas.  
  
Lo cierto es que el dragón antiguo tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Lo que había descubierto gracias a Sherra le tenía inquieto. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Volvería, tarde o temprano, a adoptar su antigua personalidad, la de un mazoku sediento de sangre y destrucción?  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, muchacho?  
  
Val se giró bruscamente al oír aquella voz y respiró tranquilo cuando vio que sólo era la anciana Aqua.  
  
- Ah... ¡No, estoy bien, de verdad! - respondió - Sólo meditaba, nada  
más...  
- Mientes. - sentenció la vieja - Podrás engañar a tus compañeros,  
joven Valteria, pero para una diosa como yo tu mente es como un libro  
abierto: hay algo que te preocupa, referente a tu pasado... a lo que  
fuiste una vez... tienes miedo de volver a convertirte en Valgaarv, el  
siervo de Gaarv...  
- ¿Cómo sabe usted...? - se sorprendió Val -.  
- Ya te dije que tu mente para mí es como un libro abierto... -  
respondió ella- Y además, sé lo que ocurrió hace 18 años en el Nuevo  
Continente, todo lo referente al asunto de Estrella Oscura... nada de  
lo que ocurra en este mundo escapa de mi atención...  
  
Durante unos minutos se hizo un silencio sepulcral.  
  
- Estooo... - dijo Val al fin - ¿Puedo preguntaros algo?  
- Adelante. - concedió Aqua -.  
- Hay algo que todavía sigo sin entender... ¿Porqué un demonio como  
Gaarv tomó a su servicio a un dragón antiguo como yo? Aunque fuerais  
su enemigo, vos le debíais conocer mejor que yo y.. esperaba que me  
dierais una respuesta...  
- Hum... Comprendo que eso te extrañe, muchacho, y lamentablemente  
tampoco yo me lo explico... Además, todo eso sucedió después de que  
Gaarv me destruyera... Aunque...  
- ¿Aunque?  
- ... Supongo que lo hizo por compasión.  
- ¿Por compasión? - se extrañó el dragón antiguo - Lo dudo. los  
demonios jamás sienten compasión, y mucho menos por sus enemigos  
naturales...  
- ¿Sabes una cosa, muchacho? - le dijo la anciana - Cuando uno pasa al  
mundo de los espíritus, se da cuenta de muchas cosas... Con el tiempo,  
he aprendido que los demonios y los dragones no somos tan distintos  
como pensamos... Incluso en la oscuridad más inmensa hay siempre algo  
de luz.  
- Disclupadme, pero no comprendo...  
- Aunque los demonios fueran creados con el fin de destruir - le  
interrumpió Aqua - ello no significa que no puedan manifestar ciertos  
sentimientos.... digamos, más "humanos".... Tu situación y la de Gaarv  
en aquel tiempo se asemejaban mucho. Él era un proscrito, perseguido  
por sus hermanos demonios por el mero hecho de ser diferente, de  
pensar de modo diferente... Después de destruirme y de resucitar bajo  
un cuerpo humano, el alma de Gaarv se fusionó con el alma humana y ya  
no quiso destruir, sólo conquistar, dominar.... Se reveló contra  
Sabraanigudú y el resto de los Dark Lords, que desde luego no podían  
tolerar semejante acto de rebeldía, pusieron precio a su cabeza. Por  
tu parte, la raza de los dragones antiguos fue masacrada por los  
dragones dorados, quienes te persiguieron a ti, el único  
superviviente, durante mucho tiempo. Es por eso que probablemente  
Gaarv se sintió identificado contigo y decidió ayudarte. Mostró  
compasión hacia ti... igual que Xellos muestra amor paternal para con  
su hija...  
- ¡No compares mi situación a la de ese maldito namagomi! - exclamó  
bruscamente Val al tiempo que se ponía en pie - Dudo mucho que su  
relación con Índiga sea algo más que un simple interés por preservar  
sus genes.... - y dicho lo cual, se alejó del lago -.  
- Creo que ya sé cuál es tu verdadero problema. - dijo Aqua, haciendo  
que Valteria se detuviera momentáneamente - Temes que si te  
transformas en demonio acabes pareciéndote a Xellos....  
  
Minutos de silencio.  
  
- Así es. - confirmó el joven dragón finalmente - No pienso parecerme  
a ese demonio que abandonó a su amante y la separó de su hija en  
cuanto tubo oportunidad... Perdonad que no me quede, pero debo volver  
con los demás...  
  
Y tras decir aquello, se marchó definitivamente, dejando a Aqua preocupada, sentada a orillas del lago, contemplando el reflejo de la luna en sus aguas.  
  
- No os angustiéis, Lady Ragardia. - dijo una voz proveniente del  
plano astral. Al cabo de unos segundo, vio el reflejo en el lago de  
Xellos materializándose tras de sí - Es fácil comprender el rencor que  
Val-chan siente hacia mí...  
- Es un joven muy obstinado. - sentenció la anciana -.  
- Lo sé. Es algo que ha sacado de su madre adoptiva. - respondió  
Xellos sonriendo melancólicamente - Es demasiado orgulloso como para  
darse cuenta de que lo hice para protegerles....  
  
* * *  
  
Cayó la noche en aquel bosque y Mina y su grupo no tardaron en sucumbir al sueño, con Xellos velando y vigilando los alrededores.  
  
Claro que, en realidad, Mina ya no estaba allí, sino en un lugar mucho más lejano.... Concretamente en un reino donde había un terrible dragón arrasándolo todo con su aliento de fuego. El rey había huido cobardemente y ahora todos los aldeanos suplicaban su ayuda. Ella, claro está, accedió y destruyó al malvado dragón con un Matadragones. Los aldeanos le estaban tan y tan agradecidos que la nombraron su reina y no le faltaba de nada: tenía todo el dinero que quisiera tener, todas las joyas y vestidos que quisiera llevar y toda la comida que pudiera comer.  
  
Pero había algo que faltaba a su vida para ser perfecta: al ser amado a su lado. Y hete aquí que de pronto se presenta Val en su palacio, con las alas desplegadas, majestuoso, y le pide su mano en matrimonio. Lógicamente ella aceptó y se casaron al día siguiente. Fue una ceremonia muy bonita, pero lo mejor estaba por llegar: la noche de bodas, ellos dos solos en una habitación tranquila de palacio, besándose con pasión. Ella sobre él, abrazados y aún vestidos... aunque eso no duraría mucho tiempo...  
  
Pronto Val se deshizo de la camisa, mostrando sus bien formados pectorales. Mina los acarició con pasión y maestría, besando, lamiendo y mordisqueando los puntos sensibles del dragón. Podía oírle jadear, llamándola entre suspiros: "Mina... Mina.... Mina..."  
  
¿Pero porqué rayos sonaba como si fuera voz de chica?  
  
- Mina... Mina... ¡Mina! - Índiga llamaba a su amiga y la agitaba para  
despertarla sin éxito alguno; parecía como si la chica estuviera en  
medio de un profundo sueño - ¡Venga, Mina, por favor despierta....!  
  
La semi-dragona se vio interrumpida cuando súbitamente Mina se despertó con cara de mala uva y agarrándola de la capa le dijo en tono de advertencia:  
  
- Estaba en medio de un bonito sueño. Más te vale que sea importante.  
- Es que... - empezó la otra - Mina-san necesito ir a... Bueno, ya  
sabes, a hacer mis cosas y...  
- ¡¿Y PARA ESO ME DESPIERTAS?! - gritó Mina zarandeándola, pero moderó  
el tono cuando reparó en el saco de dormir donde se revolvía Valteria  
- ¿Porqué no vas tú sola?  
- Es que el bosque está oscuro y me da mal rollo... - se excusó  
Índiga, con la consecuente gota de sudor por parte de Mina -  
Acompáñame, porfa...  
- Ay... está bien... - suspiró la hechicera resignada - pero que sea  
la última vez ¿entendido?  
- ¡Hai, Mina-san! - accedió Índiga con entusiasmo -.  
  
Mina se deshizo de su saco de dormir de mala gana y cuando se hubo puesto las botas, se internó en el bosque junto con Índiga. Valteria, que se había despertado por los gritos de Mina, les vio marcharse sin que se percataran, aún embutido en su saco de dormir.  
  
- Siempre me he preguntado porqué las mujeres van al baño en parejas.  
- pensó el dragón antiguo en voz alta - ¿Tú no, Andy? - no hubo  
respuesta - ¿Andy? - silencio total - ¿Andy, me estas escu....?  
  
Sin embargo, Val no pudo terminar la frase, pues se dio cuenta de que el saco de dormir de Andracis estaba vacío. 'Ése también debe haber ido al baño'. Razonó Val 'O a espiar a las chicas. En cualquiera de los dos casos, esto no me incumbe...' Y sin más, volvió a meterse en su saco de dormir.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Has terminado ya? - preguntó Mina impaciente -.  
- Un momento, en seguida salgo.... - respondió la voz de Índiga desde  
detrás de unos matorrales -.  
  
Mina tamborileó los dedos en el tronco del árbol al lado del cual esperaba que Índiga acabase de hacer sus necesidades. A veces la hechicera pensaba que Índiga era un completo fastidio: siempre había que andar vigilándola a todas horas... además, esa manía suya de llamarla Mina-san...  
  
- Ya terminé, Mina-san. - anunció Índiga -.  
  
Suspiro...  
  
- Está bien... Ahora voy yo. Tú sujétame esto. - le ordenó la chica  
entregándole el cinto, al tiempo que desaparecía entre los matorrales  
-.  
  
Índiga lo cogió y se dio entonces cuenta de que aún estaba allí la vaina de la espada que la hechicera tenía hasta ayer. Aquello la extrañó bastante.  
  
- Oye, Mina-san ¿para qué conservas la vaina? - le preguntó - Si ya no  
te sirve de nada, la espada fue destruida por Sherra ¿recuerdas?  
  
Momentos de silencio. Si no fuera porque aún veía asomar el moño rosa de la hechicera por entre los matorrales, juraría que se la había tragado la tierra.  
  
- Esa espada - respondió Mina al fin - me la regaló mi padre.  
- ¡Ay, Mina-san, perdona, no lo sabía! - se disculpó la semi-dragona  
al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata - ¡No pretendía...!  
- ¿Sabes? - le interrumpió la hechicera - Aún recuerdo el día en que  
mi padre me entregó esa espada... Tendría por aquel entonces unos 10  
años...  
  
(flashback)  
  
- ¿Para mí? - preguntó una todavía muy joven Mina al ver la brillante  
espada que Gaudy sostenía ante ella -.  
- Ajá. - confirmó el ex-espadachín de la espada de luz - Creo que tu  
nivel ya es suficiente como para dejar a un lado las espadas de madera  
y empezar a entrenar con las armas de verdad.... ¿A qué esperas? - le  
alentó - ¡Cógela!  
  
La joven Mina hizo lo que su padre le pedía, cogiendo la espada cuidadosamente entre sus manos por la guarda. No era una espada especialmente elaborada, más bien pecaba de demasiado sencilla: no era más que una espada de hierro ligero, con la guarda de revestimiento dorado, sin joyas ni nada por el estilo. Pero era la primera espada que su padre le había dejado tener y eso ya era más que suficiente para que la chiquilla se quedara embelesada contemplando como la luz del sol se reflejaba en la hoja.  
  
- Pesa un poco. - comentó -.  
- No te preocupes, con el tiempo te acostumbrarás..... - le dijo  
Gaudy, quien a continuación, añadió en tono más serio de lo usual en  
él: - Pero has de saber, Mina, que una espada hay que ganársela.  
  
Y antes de que la pequeña pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, el rubio espadachín desclavó del suelo una de las espadas que usaba en los entrenamientos y se puso en posición agresiva delante de Mina, sosteniendo firmemente la espada frente a sí. La niña no entendía aquella actitud de su padre, y menos aún el porqué, de pronto, le asestó un mandoble con la espada que ella a duras penas pudo esquivar.  
  
¡Defiéndete! - le ordenó Gaudy al tiempo que seguía repartiendo mandobles, que Mina seguía evitando - ¡Tienes una espada! ¡Úsala como es debido!  
  
Por fin Mina reaccionó: puso la espada en posición horizontal, frenando de ese modo la espada de su padre. Y la mantuvo así durante un buen rato hasta que ambos contendientes retrocedieron de un salto, para después volverse a lanzar el uno sobre el otro.  
  
No sabían que Reena les observaba muy de cerca, con suma atención. Sentía curiosidad por saber hasta que punto su hija había progresado....  
  
Después de varios mandobles y desquites por parte de los combatientes, sin que hubiera un claro vencedor, Gaudy decidió zanjar el combate definitivamente. Envainó la espada, cogió carrerilla y corrió hacia su hija, gritando como un bersheck en pie de guerra. Mina no se quedó atrás e imitó a su padre. Cuando estuvieron el uno al alcance del otro, desenvainaron sus espadas al tiempo. Tan sólo los destellos de las hojas se percibieron durante aquella milésima de segundo.  
  
A continuación, Mina cayó al suelo, agarrándose dolorida el hombro, del que empezó a emanar la sangre. Gaudy por su parte, quedó inmutable unos segundos, hasta que por fin una cicatriz y un hilillo de sangre surgieron de su mejilla derecha.  
  
- No está mal. - le dijo el espadachín a su hija tras palparse la  
herida con la mano - Al final conseguiste alcanzarme; te has ganado la  
espada con creces. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó a continuación, preocupado  
por la herida sangrante del hombro de Mina -.  
- Sí... no pasa nada... - respondió ella sonriendo a pesar de que la  
herida le dolía terriblemente - Intentaba conjurar un hechizo  
curativo, pero no me sale...  
- Si atendieras a mis clases de hechicería tanto como en las clases de  
esgrima que te da tu padre, se te daría mejor que ahora. - le espetó  
Reena mientras se ponía de cuclillas a su lado y examinaba la herida -  
No te muevas, ya te la curaré yo...  
  
Una luz blanquecina surgió de las manos de la hechicera. La pequeña contempló como su herida se cerraba paulatinamente y en poco tiempo ya estaba recuperada. Dirigió la mirada hacia su madre y vio qué ésta la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, al tiempo que la acariciaba con ternura en la cabeza.  
  
(fin del flashback)  
  
- Aquella fue la primera vez que sentía que mi madre estaba orgullosa  
de mí... Aunque no lo demostraba con palabras, sólo con mirarla a los  
ojos lo supe.. - Mina hizo una pausa para secarse una lágrima que  
empezaba a emanar de sus ojos azules y no quería que Índiga viera - Y  
cuando Sherra destruyó la espada, sentí como si también destruyera una  
parte de mis recuerdos, como si.... - no pudo seguir del nudo que se  
le había formado en la garganta -.  
  
Pero no necesitaba decir más. Índiga comprendía cómo se sentía... ¡Por Ceipheid y Sabraanigudú, si su padre le hubiera regalado algo, fuera lo que fuera, lo hubiera conservado con el mismo cariño con que Mina conservaba la funda de su espada, aunque ésta hubiera sido destruida! Estuvo a punto de volverse para consolar a Mina, pero algo que vio fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo llamó poderosamente su atención.  
  
Entornando la vista, la dragona-demonia pareció percibir, entre los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche, una sombra, como de un tumulario, que ocultaba su rostro en la capucha de su pesada capa negra. El rostro invisible de aquel ser captó la mirada de Índiga y extrajo de sus ropajes una mano huesuda, como la de un cadáver que lleva varios días en descomposición. Una voz profunda pareció surgir de su garganta; una voz que resonaba en su mente y que la llamaba...  
  
«Ven... ven con nosotros...»  
  
Era tal el estado de pavor de la chica que sólo se le ocurrió una cosa: gritar  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (*)  
  
La anciana Aqua velaba a orillas del lago, de donde no se había movido en horas. No parecía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en el reflejo que producía la luz de la luna en la clara superficie del agua, sin embargo, cuando Andracis no se había acercado ni a dos metros, la viejecita le recibió, diciendo:  
  
- Te estaba esperando.  
- ¿A mí? - preguntó Andracis incrédulo.  
- Sí, así es. - afirmó la anciana - Tenía la impresión de que vendrías  
a pedirme consejo...  
- Pues... sí, a eso he venido...Verá, es por mi madre. - se explicó el  
joven hechicero - Ella.... bueno, ella enfermó gravemente hace  
tiempo...  
  
Y así, durante unos minutos, Andracis contó con detalle la historia de la enfermedad que aquejaba a su madre y de sus penurias en busca de una cura, mientras Aqua le escuchaba con suma atención.  
  
- ...Así que la Srta. Reena nos dijo que debíamos dirigirnos hacia las  
montañas de Kaatar para encontrar la Biblia Clair original... aunque,  
claro en el camino, nos acabamos entreteniendo un poco... - concluyó  
con una gota de sudor - Y yo... Sra. Aqua.. ¡Digo Ragardia!... me  
gustaría pedirle... si no es mucha molestia, claro...  
- No me lo digas. - interrumpió Aqua - Quieres la cura para tu madre  
¿verdad? - el muchacho asintió - Está bien... normalmente no suelo  
hacer este tipo de favores, pero dado que sé que tú tienes buenas  
intenciones, haré una excepción.... - y dicho esto, rebuscó entre los  
bolsillos de su capa hasta que sacó un frasco pequeño con un líquido  
de color azul translúcido - Esta pócima es un revitalizante muy  
potente... bastarán unas pocas gotitas.  
- ¿Esto es todo? - preguntó Andracis cogiendo delicadamente el pequeño  
frasco y mirándolo de cerca como si no acabase de creérselo -.  
- Eso es todo. Aunque mucho me temo que no será suficiente...  
- Pero.... - murmuró al muchacho confundido - si usted me acaba de  
decir que esto la curaría...  
- No, dije que era una revitalizante potente, no una medicina. -  
aclaró la anciana - El problema de tu madre es mucho más profundo....  
yo diría incluso que se trata más bien de un problema emocional...  
- Perdone, pero no comprendo.... ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó aún más  
confundido que antes -.  
  
Aqua le miró sonriente, incluso se podría decir que había un brillo especial en su mirada, como si ella supiese algo que el joven hechicero desconocía.  
  
- La respuesta - dijo al fin - está en tu broche, muchacho.  
- ¿Mi broche? - el muchacho miró su joya azul todavía sin comprender -  
Ya se lo dije; es un regalo de mi madre.  
- ¿Y nunca te preguntaste - inquirió Aqua - cómo consiguió tu madre  
esa joya?  
- Pues.... - meditó Andracis - no sé, imagino que se la dieron....  
como ella me la dio a mí....  
- Ay, muchacho ignorante.... ¡Piensa un poco con esa cabezota! - le  
dijo la anciana golpeándole con su bastón en la cabeza - ¿Sabes por lo  
menos el significado de esa estrella de cinco puntas que tiene  
dibujada?  
- Pues, claro: es el símbolo de Sailon. - respondió el muchacho, como  
si aquello fuese una pregunta demasiado fácil - Lo he visto en cientos  
de libros de historia....  
- Bueno.... esa es, y no es la respuesta correcta.... En realidad -  
aclaró ella - el símbolo de la estrella de cinco puntas representa la  
disposición de la ciudad, acorde con la barrera mágica que la protegía  
de los demonios... Dicho de otra manera, es un símbolo de índole  
religioso.  
- Y eso.... ¿qué tiene que ver con mi madre?  
- Tonto... ¿Acaso todavía no lo comprendes? - dijo Aqua con sorna -  
Esta joya ya de por sí es cara y difícil de adquirir para alguien de  
humilde procedencia como dices que es tu madre... Pero si además  
añadimos el significado religioso, entonces tenemos que sólo hay dos  
clases de personas que pueden llevar una joya como ésta: los  
sacerdotes sagrados de Sailon... y las princesas herederas, que  
estaban obligadas a convertirse en sumas sacerdotisas antes de poder  
acceder al trono...  
  
Fue entonces y sólo entonces cuando el joven Andracis Greywords ató cabos: si aquella joya no podía haber pasado a manos de su madre más que a través del sacerdocio, entonces su madre no era tan humilde como aparentaba. Más aún, el detalle de que las princesas de Sailon debían convertirse al mismo tiempo en sacerdotisas, le llevaba a la concusión de que tal vez su madre fuera...  
  
Un grito en la oscuridad le sacó de sus cavilaciones.  
  
- ¡Índiga!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Valgaarv permanecía inmóvil mientras buscaba con la mirada a su enemigo. No podía haberse movido de la cueva, tendría que estar por allí, en alguna parte, tan sólo tenía que escudriñar cada grieta, cada resquicio hasta dar con él...  
  
Finalmente lo percibió: una variación en el plano astral. A duras penas detectable, pero suficiente para que él reparase en ella. Enarboló la Ragun Mezenguis y con ella asestó un golpe en el aire de arriba a abajo. El espacio pareció rajarse por donde Valgaarv había pasado la hoja de luz del arma, descubriendo a Xellos, agarrándose dolorido el lado derecho de su cuerpo, igualmente afectado por la acción de la Lanza de Luz. Satisfecho, el demonio con sangre de dragón antiguo fue a rematarle, pero una voz en la oscuridad le hizo detenerse un instante.  
  
- ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! - dijo la voz. Y allí entre las tinieblas de la  
cueva apareció un niño de no más de dos años, muy parecido a él  
físicamente, con unas alas negras idénticas a las suyas desplegadas -  
¡No le hagas daño! ¡Es nuestro amigo!  
- ¡Cállate! - le exigió Valgaarv - ¡Sabes perfectamente que él es el  
culpable de que estemos sufriendo! ¡Él abandonó a Madre! ¡Sabes muy  
bien cómo la hizo sufrir: tú lo viste, lo vimos los dos! ¡No merece  
ninguna compasión!  
- ¡Lo hizo por nuestro bien y tú lo sabes! - insistió el pequeño -  
¡Tubo que hacerlo porque no tenía más remedio!  
- ¡¡NO!! - negó Valgaarv tapándose los oídos para no escucharle - ¡¡Me  
niego a creer eso!!  
- Tú antes le querías. - dijo entonces el niño - ¿Recuerdas cómo  
jugaba con nosotros? ¿Recuerdas cómo nos consoló aquella noche, cuando  
tuvimos esta pesadilla por primera vez? Él fue como un padre para  
nosotros. Siempre estuvo a nuestro lado, hasta que Zellas llegó y le  
amenazó a él y a Mamá. ¿¡Porqué no quieres entender que lo que hizo  
fue para salvarnos!?  
- ¡NO ES VERDAD! - exclamó enfurecido Valgaarv, enarbolando de nuevo  
la Ragun Mezenguis y dirigiéndose hacia Xellos, que todavía yacía en  
el suelo debilitado - ¡Lo hizo sólo por su propio beneficio! ¡NO  
MERECE VIVIR! ¡¡MUERE MALDITO!!  
  
Y diciendo esto, asestó el golpe fatal. La sangre oscura del demonio no tardó en desparramarse por el suelo de la cueva, mientras el pequeño Val gritaba desesperado e impotente:  
  
- ¡XELLOS! ¡¡NOOOOO...!!  
  
- ¡¡...NOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Valteria se despertó jadeante y empapado en sudor. Aquella pesadilla volvía a repetirse aunque con una notable variación: era la primera vez que él y su alter-ego se encontraban en un sueño... y eso le asustaba: era como si sus dos conciencias se debatieran dentro de su mente por ver cuál prevalecería al final.  
  
'Me estoy volviendo loco...' pensó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, todavía jadeante. 'Si esto sigue así, no podré responder de mí mismo ni de lo que haga.... ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer...?'  
  
No tubo mucho más tiempo para pensarlo, pues en ese momento oyó un grito desgarrador que provenía del bosque. Y la voz era de...  
  
- ¡Índiga! - Valteria reaccionó incorporándose de un salto y cogiendo  
su lanza al tiempo que corría en la dirección que habían tomado las  
chicas minutos antes - ¡Hermana, aguanta!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Xellos meditaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, mirando la luna brillante en el cielo. Le pareció que la imagen de Filia se aparecía dibujada en su superficie. Sí, aquella luna le recordaba tanto a su querida labios de lagartija... la forma en que lloraba en silencio en su terraza, el día antes de la partida de los muchachos... las tantas noches que habían pasado juntos, amándose en silencio.. la noche en que se despidió de ella definitivamente...  
  
Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un grito en la oscuridad que le sobresaltó. No había duda, era su hija... Pero había algo más que le inquietaba...  
  
Esa presencia... no era Sherra, ni ningún demonio u otro ser conocido... era como una presencia que constantemente aparecía y desaparecía a sus sentidos... como algo que estaba y no estaba en este mundo...  
  
- Soul Reapers... - murmuró - No puede ser...  
  
* * *  
  
Mina le tapó la boca a Índiga para que no gritara más y la arrastró con ella detrás del árbol.  
  
- ¡Índiga, tranquilízate ya! - le chistó la joven hechicera - Harás  
que nos descubran... si es que no nos han descubierto ya.  
- Lo.. lo siento, Mina-san... - se disculpó Índiga - Es que..esas  
cosas..  
- Lo sé. - le interrumpió Mina y tras echar una ojeada hacia atrás  
añadió: - No sé que pueden ser, pero está claro que nos buscan...  
- Mina-san... - gimió la semi-dragona temblando de pies a cabeza -  
Tengo miedo...  
  
Nada más decir aquello, la chiquilla se encontró con que su compañera la abrazaba fuertemente, con ternura, como si tratara de reconfortarla.  
  
- No te preocupes, Índiga - le dijo - Saldremos de esta, te lo  
prometo...  
- Mi-Mina-san.. - balbució la otra confundida -.  
- Tu padre me confió tu protección ¿recuerdas? - añadió luego Mina - Y  
a mí no me gusta hacer los trabajos a medias.. Así que no temas,  
porque no dejaré que esos lo-que-sea te pongan una mano encima, tienes  
mi palabra...  
- Gra... Gracias, Mina-san... - logró decir Índiga tras una larga  
pausa y a continuación se abrazó fuertemente a su protectora -.  
- Bien. - dijo la hechicera tras un buen rato, mirando al mismo tiempo  
a aquel tumulario, quien había conseguido reunir a varios compañeros  
que vestían túnicas similares a la suya y ahora se acercaban a su  
escondite poco a poco - Lo primero es despistarlos... y para ello  
vamos a tener que ser más rápidos que ellos...  
- Pero... - intentó objetar la semi-dragona -.  
- ¿Qué pasa? - le espetó su compañera con una mirada de desafío - ¿Es  
que acaso te has acobardado?  
- ¡Hey! ¡Ya te dije cuando nos conocimos que podías llamarme de todo  
menos cobarde! - respondió ella con la misma mirada -.  
- Entonces, a mi señal empieza a correr lo más deprisa que puedas  
¿Entendido? - la semi-dragona asintió y la hechicera echó una mirada  
atrás para escoger el momento adecuado para salir por piernas - Uno..  
- algunos de los tumularios parecían confundidos mientras buscaban a  
sus víctimas con la mirada - .. Dos... - el grupo principal se fue  
alejando del escondite de las chicas; era el momento - .... ¡AHORA,  
CORRE!  
  
Agarrando a Índiga de la mano, Mina corrió como el alma que lleva al diablo, arrastrando en su carrera a su protegida. Los tumularios parecieron percatarse de ello y unos cuantos comenzaron la persecución emitiendo chillidos estridentes.  
  
Pronto la joven hechicera se percató de que más que correr, aquellos tumularios parecían flotar rápidamente a ras del suelo, dándoles pronto alcance. '¿Serán espectros acaso?' Mina no ubo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, porque uno de los supuestos tumularios estaba alargando su pútrido brazo hacia ella y amenazaba con cogerla. La hechicera conjuró una bola de fuego y se la tiró a su agresor. Éste chilló de dolor al ser alcanzado por el proyectil, pero pronto volvió a reanudar la persecución, sin que pareciese que el hechizo hubiese hecho ningún efecto sobre él.  
  
Un chillido de Índiga la alertó. Varios tumularios habían conseguido agarrarla por la capa y trataron de arrastrarla, pero la chiquilla, asustada, conjuró un hechizo de luz sobre ellos. Curiosamente aquello pareció surtir efecto; nada más sentir la cegadora luz, los tumularios soltaron a su presa y se taparon sus respectivos rostros chillando y retorciéndose de dolor.  
  
- ¡No soportan la luz! - exclamó Mina tras hacer su descubrimiento -  
¡Sigue así Índiga! ¡Sigue lanzándoles hechizos de luz, así los  
alejaremos!  
  
Índiga obedeció. Cada vez que uno de sus perseguidores se acercaba demasiado, ambas conjuraban una luz cegadora que le dejaba aturdido el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Al cabo de poco tiempo, las chicas empezaron a ganar terreno y no pasó mucho antes de que los dejaran muy atrás.  
  
- ¡Lo conseguimos! - exclamó Mina victoriosa al ver cómo sus  
perseguidores desaparecían de la vista -.  
  
Pero la alegría no duró mucho: sin querer, la hechicera tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo, arrastrando a su compañera en la caída. Los tumularios que les perseguían aprovecharon aquel traspiés para alcanzarlas por la retaguardia, mientras otros que habían llegado en ese momento les cortaron el paso. Las amenazadoras voces de ultratumba resonaron en la mente de ambas muchachas.  
  
«La mestiza...»  
  
«Queremos a la mestiza...»  
  
«Entréganos a la mestiza, humana...»  
  
- ¡Jamás! - les respondió Mina, protegiendo a Índiga con su cuerpo -.  
  
«Entonces tú también sufrirás....»  
  
Tras decir esto, todos los espectros se abalanzaron sobre las chicas, pero de pronto, vieron como unos cuantos eran destruidos por un haz rojizo en forma de vaina de espada.  
  
Andracis había conseguido llegar a tiempo para salvarlas.  
  
- ¡Huíd, deprisa! - les ordenó sin dejar de atacar a los espectros con  
su espada - ¡Yo los retendré!  
  
Mina e Índiga obedecieron sin pensárselo dos veces. Escaparon deslizándose por entre sus perseguidores, mientras Andracis hacía los imposible por retenerlos. El joven hechicero todavía estaba batiéndose con ellos cuando las chicas lo perdieron de vista.  
  
Y de pronto, le oyeron gritar en la lejanía.  
  
- ¡Andracis...! - exclamó Índiga tratando de volver atrás para salvar  
a su amigo -.  
- ¡NO! - la retuvo Mina, obligándola a seguir corriendo - ¡No podemos  
hacer nada por él! ¡Hay que seguir!  
- ¡Pero en manos de esos espectros podría morir! - objetó la semi-  
dragona -.  
- ¡Lo sé....! - dijo sin siquiera mirarla, al tiempo que una pequeña  
lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla - Pero él lo decidió así.. Él se está  
sacrificando por salvarnos, así que no podemos dejar que su muerte sea  
en vano...  
  
Aunque todavía dubitativa, Índiga obedeció a su amiga. Mina siguió guiando a su protegida, corriendo a través del bosque sin mirar atrás.  
  
Siempre al frente.  
  
Como siempre le decía Andracis.  
  
'Andracis...' Al pensar en su amigo, una nueva lágrima afloró en sus ojos.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡BALUS ROD!  
  
Usando su báculo como canalizador de energía, el sacerdote Xellos arremetió contra los espectros, enganchándolos por el cuello con el látigo de energía y asfixiándoles hasta que se consumían en un espeso humo negruzco. Varios intentaron atacarle por detrás, pero él fue más rápido y los eliminó con un Zellas Brid.  
  
En el lugar pronto tan sólo quedó una densa niebla negra y justo en el centro, el cuerpo agotado y jadeante de un muchacho que se mantenía apoyado en su espada.  
  
- ¿Estás bien, joven Greywords?  
  
Andracis permaneció jadeante durante unos minutos para recuperar el aliento antes de responder:  
  
- Sí... Sí, estoy bien... - Xellos le alargó la mano y le ayudó a  
ponerse en pie- Pero... No lo entiendo.... creí ver a mi madre en las  
garras de esos...  
- Era una alucinación. - le aclaró el demonio - No te dejes embaucar,  
joven Greywords, así es como los Soul Reapers capturan a sus presas...  
- ¿Los Soul Reapers?  
- Así es como se llaman esas criaturas. Pero no hay tiempo para más  
explicaciones. - dijo Xellos - ¿Dónde están ahora las chicas?  
- Les dije que huyeran. - respondió el joven hechicero señalando una  
ruta que se abría entre los árboles - Escaparon en esa dirección.  
- Vamos con ellas, pues. - ordenó el demonio al tiempo que empezaba a  
correr en la dirección que le había señalado Andracis, seguido de  
cerca por éste - Debemos darles alcance antes de que sea tarde....  
  
* * *  
  
Tras mucho correr, Mina e Índiga llegaron hacia un claro que estaba a orillas del lago del bosque.  
  
Se detuvieron jadeantes, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero pronto volvieron a oír las voces de ultratumba de sus perseguidores, ahora más amenazantes y numerosas:  
  
«La mestiza...»  
  
«Danos a la mestiza de inmediato, humana...»  
  
«No te resistas o será peor...»  
  
«Queremos a la mestiza....»  
  
«Mestiza... Mestiza.... mestiza....mestiza...» Dijeron a coro los espectros a medida que se acercaban a ellas, rodeándolas. Eran muchísimo más numerosos, tal vez cientos, y no tenían modo de escapar.  
  
Índiga se ocultó a espaldas de Mina, apretujando frenéticamente su camisa. La hechicera decidió atacar antes de que se acercaran demasiado.  
  
- Tú, dragón que duermes entre las llamas, arrasa a mi enemigo con tu  
fuego.... ¡LLAMA DE GAARV!  
  
Al extender sus manos hacia los espectros, empezó a formarse una bola de energía de color rosa carmín... que de pronto desapareció consumiéndose en la nada.  
  
- ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...? - preguntó Mina confundida -.  
- ¡¿Pero para qué rayos utilizas ese hechizo?! - le gritó una Índiga  
exasperada - ¡¡¿¿No sabes que no se pueden invocar los hechizos que  
provienen del poder de los demonios que han sido destruidos??!!  
- ¿Ah? - dijo Mina aún más confundida. De repente recordó y se llevó  
una mano a la cabeza, sudando de vergüenza - ¡Andá, es verdad, que  
Gaarv está muerto, se me había olvidado!  
- ¡Serás idiota....! - murmuró la semi-dragona pasándose una mano por  
la cara con desesperación -.  
  
Ya harto de tanta conversación sin sentido, uno de los espectros empezó a convocar una bola de energía negra que lanzó contra las chicas, que pilladas por sorpresa, estaban totalmente indefensas. Mina se cubrió con los brazos y cerró los ojos, al igual que Índiga, que se aferró con más firmeza a la camisa de la hechicera.  
  
Todo lo que percibieron después fue un batir de alas, alguien que aterrizaba delante de ellas y el sonido del hechizo del espectro chocando con algo.  
  
Al abrir los ojos, vieron que un muchacho alado había conjurado una barrera protectora delante de ellas.  
  
- ¡Valteria! - exclamaron las dos la vez -.  
- ¿Estáis bien, chicas? - preguntó el dragón antiguo.  
- S-Sí... - respondieron ellas.  
- No tardarán en volver a atacar. - dijo Val al ver acercarse de nuevo  
a los espectros - ¡Índiga, quédate en el centro y no te separes de  
nosotros! ¡Mina, formemos un círculo alrededor de Índiga!  
- ¡Entendido! - obedeció Mina.  
  
Rápidamente Mina y Val se colocaron en posición, mientras los espectros seguían acercándose amenazadoramente. Entonces un grupo decidió atacar por el lado que defendía Valteria y el dragón antiguo los alejó con su lanza. A continuación otro grupo atacó a mina, quien por su parte se defendió a base de bolas de fuego y hechizos de luz. Y así como la hechicera heredera de Reena Invers conseguía mantener a raya a sus atacantes, Valteria se veía cada vez más presionado por los espíritus, que parecían haber decidido debilitar primero al dragón antiguo para luego encargarse de las chicas. Éstas sin embargo no podían ayudarle, pues aunque menos insistentes, los espectros no dejaban de atacarlas a ellas tampoco.  
  
De ese modo, Valteria pronto se vio alejado del grupo, rodeado de los espectros por todos los flancos, sin posibilidad de escapar y con las fuerzas mermadas por el esfuerzo, respirando pesadamente pero sin dejar de sostener la lanza.  
  
«¡Sucumbe!» le dijo uno de los espectros. «¡Sucumbe a nuestro poder!»  
  
- ¡Jamás! - exclamó Valteria casi sin aliento -.  
  
«¿Porqué niegas tu naturaleza?» insistió otro de los espíritus «Sabes que no puedes luchar contra ella...»  
  
- ¿De qué me estáis hablando? - preguntó el dragón antiguo -.  
  
«Eres un demonio, Valgaarv...»  
  
«Tú sitio está con ellos...»  
  
- ¡No es verdad! - negó el muchacho - ¡Y no me llaméis así! ¡¡Ese no  
es mi nombre!!  
  
«Claro que lo es, Valgaarv...»  
  
«Ése es tu nombre y ésa es tu naturaleza...»  
  
«Lord Gaarv fue el único que te ayudó ¿recuerdas? Cuando estabas solo y desamparado, él te rescató.»  
  
«Te dio poder a cambio de tu lealtad...es hora de que la demuestres...»  
  
- ¡¡Callaos!! - gritó Valteria al borde de la desesperación - ¡Basta,  
basta, basta, BASTA! ¡No quiero oíros más! ¡¡Ya no tengo nada que ver  
con ése Gaarv!!  
  
«¿Y entonces porqué te sientes tan confundido, Valgaarv?»  
  
Ante aquella pregunta, el dragón antiguo no supo qué responder. Se quedó completamente inmóvil, sujetándose la cabeza, que empezaba a dolerle seriamente, como si la duda le estuviera carcomiendo el cerebro.  
  
«¿No te das cuenta, Valgaarv? Durante todos estos años te han estado utilizando...»  
  
«Esa dragona dorada y ese demonio...»  
  
«¿Porqué crees que nunca te contaron qué significado tenían tus pesadillas?»  
  
«Porque no querían que recordaras tu verdadera misión: ¡Vengar la muerte de Lord Gaarv!»  
  
- ¡NOOOO! - negaba insistentemente Val agarrándose la cabeza y sudando  
del esfuerzo - ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!  
  
«Todo lo que te ha pasado es culpa suya.»  
  
«De Xellos y Filia.»  
  
«El hecho de que ahora dudes, el que estés tan confundido, es consecuencia del lavado de cerebro que te han hecho.»  
  
«¡Ellos tienen la culpa de todo lo que te pasa!»  
  
Tras esta frase, el dolor de cabeza de al aumentó hasta cotas insoportables. Una luz verdosa le rodeó mientras gritaba de desesperación y dolor, ante las miradas impotentes de Mina e Índiga.  
  
- ¡Val! - gritó Mina mientras intentaba mantener a raya a tres  
espectros que se le echaban encima - ¡Hay que ayudarle!  
- ¡Ya lo sé! - dijo Índiga tratando de quitar de en medio otros dos -  
¡Hace tiempo que lo intento, pero no me dejan acercarme!  
  
De pronto, el dolor de cabeza de Val desapareció tan pronto como había empezado. Sus ojos estaban ocultos tras la muralla infranqueable de pelo turquesa enmarañado, entre el cual asomaba un cuerno.  
  
«Aún no es demasiado tarde, Valgaarv...»  
  
«La hija de Xellos y Filia... La mestiza...»  
  
«Si nos la entregas, podrás vengarte de ellos...»  
  
- Sí... - murmuró Val sonriendo sádicamente, con una voz que no era la  
suya, sino una más opaca, más apagada - Daré... por cumplida.... mi  
venganza...  
  
- ¡ESPADA DE OJO DE RUBÍ! - invocó Mina -.  
  
Con la espada rojiza formada en sus manos, Mina pudo finalmente abrirse a ella y a Índiga paso entre los espectros que las impedían avanzar. Allí, en medio de un grupo de espíritus que se mantenían a una distancia prudencial y contemplaban la escena con satisfacción, se encontraba Valteria caído de rodillas en el suelo. Parecía taciturno y ausente, pero había algo más: su pelo misteriosamente se había vuelto más corto, formando una especie de melenita por encima de los hombros, con algunos pelos desordenados encima, formando una especie de cresta. Lentamente Valteria se incorporó del suelo, vacilante, como si estuviera borracho.  
  
- ¿Val.... Valteria? - preguntó Índiga dubitativa -.  
- Me temo que Valteria ya no está con nosotros... - dijo Val volviendo  
la cabeza hacia las chicas, con lo que éstas pudieron ver el cuerno  
que había surgido en su frente - Ahora yo vuelvo a tomar el mando de  
este cuerpo.  
- Tú.... - Mina comprendió enseguida lo que pasaba e indicó a la semi-  
dragona que se quedara detrás de ella - ... tú eres Valgaarv ¿verdad?  
- El mismo en carne y hueso. - confirmó él dándose la vuelta por  
completo y encarándose a las chicas con una mirada que rozaba la  
locura - Y vosotras vais a ser... ¡Aniquiladas!  
  
Segundos después, Valgaarv disparó una esfera de energía verdosa a las chicas, que no tuvieron tiempo de escapar y debido a la explosión fueron separadas. Mina, que recibió el mayor impacto, acabó unos cuantos metros más alejada y quedó inconsciente tras la caída. Índiga no cayó muy lejos de donde estaban y sólo quedó algo aturdida. Mientras trataba de levantarse, Valgaarv había cogido la lanza y se encaminaba a ella mirándola como un psicópata miraría a su víctima.  
  
Pero entonces, justo cuando iba a asestarle a la dragona-demonia un golpe con su lanza, un pequeño resplandor la envolvió protegiéndola y devolviendo el golpe, de manera que Valgaarv acabó saliendo disparado hacia el centro del lago, donde se hundió.  
  
No muy lejos, desde su privilegiada posición en la rama de un árbol cercano al lago, una menuda figura observaba los resultados de su acción.  
  
Mientras tanto, Mina, quien por fin se había despertado, intentó llamar a Índiga para saber si estaba bien.... descubriendo con horror que se había quedado afónica.  
  
¿Habría sido por efecto del hechizo o tal vez a causa de la aparatosa caída? Mina no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pero de una cosa estaba segura: en su estado le era imposible conjurar hechizos, por lo que estaba a completa merced de los espectros que se le acercaban cada vez más, ordenándola que sucumbiera a ellos...  
  
'La cagué...' fueron los últimos pensamientos de Mina antes de abandonarse ya sin esperanzas, a los espectros.  
  
- ¡Mina! - exclamó Índiga, que veía a su amiga desaparecer en un mar  
de túnicas oscuras sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo - ¿Qué te  
pasa? ¡Mina!  
  
En vano. Los espíritus no sólo rodeaban completamente a la hechicera, también empezaban a rodarla a ella, a extender sus huesudos brazos para tratar de agarrarla. Y a pesar de que se resistía, la chica en el fondo estaba muerta de miedo...  
  
No lejos de allí, mientras corría por el bosque junto a Andracis, Xellos notó aquel miedo.  
  
- ¡Rápido, joven Greywords! - le metió prisa el sacerdote - ¡No queda  
mucho tiempo!  
- ¡Sí! - afirmó el muchacho apretando el paso -.  
  
- ¡No me toquéis! - chilló Índiga con un hilo de voz - ¡Dejadme!  
  
«Es inútil que te resistes, mestiza...»  
  
«Tarde o temprano caerás, como los otros dos...»  
  
«Sucumbe ya a nuestra voluntad, mestiza...»  
  
Índiga no dijo nada. No podía. Estaba demasiado atemorizada, viendo como todos los espíritus la rodeaban completamente, recitando una y otra vez, todos a una, la misma palabra.  
  
«Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe.»  
  
- Basta...  
  
«Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe.»  
  
- ¡Basta...!  
  
«Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe. Sucumbe.»  
  
- ¡BASTA! - estalló finalmente la chiquilla - ¡BASTA, BASTA, BASTA,  
BASTA! ¡¡¡BASTA YAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Al gritar aquello, un cúmulo de energía que se había formado alrededor suyo, estalló, alejando a los espectros que estaban en un radio más cercano. Seguidamente una extraña aura apareció. Un aura en la que se entremezclaban la luz y la oscuridad.  
  
El caos y el orden.  
  
El poder demoniaco y el divino.  
  
Y por primera vez, un brillo y una mirada decidida se reflejó en los ojos de la muchacha. Los espíritus la miraban aterrados y retrocedían ante aquella visión, mientras ella empezaba a conjurar un hechizo en voz baja.  
  
- Extraños de nuestro mundo, criaturas patéticas y miserables, por la  
luz y la pureza que poseo, desapareced del nexo entre los dos mundos.  
¡LLAMA MEGIDO!  
  
El círculo de luz llameante que se formó alrededor de la chica se extendió en un amplio radio que abarcó mucho más allá de la zona del lago. Cada vez que éste tocaba alguno de los espíritus, éstos se disolvían entre gritos de dolor.  
  
Andracis y Xellos vieron la extensión del hechizo aproximarse hacia ellos. Rápidamente el joven conjuró una barrera, mientras Xellos se refugiaba detrás suyo. La Llama Megido rodeó la barrera sin siquiera rozarles.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué rayos era eso? - preguntó Andracis una vez pasó el  
peligro -.  
- Una Llama Megido... - dijo Xellos, haciendo que el joven Andracis lo  
mirara sorprendido - Chica lista...  
  
Cuando Mina volvió a abrir los ojos, contempló sorprendida a Índiga, rodeada por un aura que empezaba a desaparecer poco a poco. Cuando se desvaneció definitivamente, la semi-dragona suspiró y se dejó caer al suelo, agotada por el esfuerzo.  
  
- ¡Índiga! - exclamó Mina corriendo asustada hacia su amiga y  
sujetándola por los hombros - ¿Estás bien?  
- S-sí, no pasa nada. - balbució Índiga todavía un poco debilitada -  
Pero... ¿Qué te pasó antes, Mina-san, porqué no te defendiste?  
- ¡Pues porqué va a ser! - le espetó la hechicera pelirrosada, como si  
fuera evidente - ¡Porque me había quedado afó....! - de pronto pareció  
darse cuenta de algo y se palpó la garganta entre sorprendida y feliz  
- ¡Ey! ¡Puedo hablar!  
- Pues claro, Mina-san, todo el mundo puede hacerlo... - dijo la  
dragona-demonia con una gota de sudor en la frente -.  
- ¡No, no, me refiero a que puedo hablar de nuevo! - aclaró la otra -  
¡No sé porqué, mientras estaba rodeada de espectros no podía, y en  
cambio ahora sí! Es muy extraño....  
- Ya lo creo... - corroboró su amiga - ¿Porqué crees tú que....?  
  
No pudo continuar la pregunta, porque lo que vio acercándose detrás de Mina la dejó sin palabras. La hechicera miró tras de sí, donde su amiga le señalaba y pudo ver a Valgaarv, caminando lentamente hacia ellas con los tobillos hundidos en las aguas del lago, sosteniendo la lanza en sus manos con mirada asesina. Rápidamente, Mina se interpuso entre él e Índiga, lista para conjurar una bola de fuego en caso de necesidad.  
  
Riendo por lo bajo como un loco, Valgaarv no vaciló ni un instante, y alargando su brazo hacia ellas, volvió a conjurar una bola de energía verde al tiempo que las gritaba:  
  
- ¡MORID, MISERABLES!  
  
Pero entonces, antes de que el hechizo se terminara de formar, ocurrió algo inesperado: el brazo que Valgaarv estaba usando, pareció cobrar de pronto vida propia y se desvió hacia un lado, haciendo que el hechizo destrozara unos cuantos árboles, pero sin herir a las chicas.  
  
El antiguo servidor de Gaarv parecía confundido. Se notaba además que le costaba acercar aquella mano a su rostro, como si algo ejerciera una fuerza inversa al movimiento que su dueño quería realizar.  
  
- ¿Qué...? - murmuró - ¿Qué está pasando.?  
- '¡No permitiré que les hagas nada a las chicas!' - exclamó de pronto  
una voz en su cabeza -.  
- ¡TÚ! - gritó Valgaarv ahora asustado - ¡Pero... Es imposible! ¡No  
tendrías que estar aquí!  
- 'Y sin embargo sigo aquí...' - habló de nuevo la voz - '¡Has  
intentado adueñarte de este cuerpo, pero has fallado porque no puedes  
controlarme!'  
- ¡No! - bramó el otro sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos - ¡Esto  
no debería estar pasando!  
- 'Si, es cierto, no puedo negar lo que fui una vez...' - continuó la  
voz - 'Pero ahora tengo una nueva vida. He empezado desde cero, he  
dejado atrás el pasado para rehacer mi vida. ¡Ya no soy Valgaarv!  
¡Ahora soy Valteria! ¡SAL DE MI CUERPO, MALDITO!'  
  
Para sorpresa de las chicas, Valgaarv empezó a gritar de dolor y desesperación, al tiempo que un aura verdosa le rodeaba, extendiéndose hacia los cielos brillante como un faro en la noche. Mientras se retorcía y se debatía, el cuerno de su frente empezó a desaparecer, al tiempo que sobresalían sus alas negras de su espalda y (aquello sí que sorprendió a las chicas) su brazo derecho se deformaba, alargándose y haciéndose más fino, la piel tersa y suave transformándose en escamas oscuras y los dedos en garras afiladas. Tras aquella transformación, el aura verdosa desapareció y Val se desplomó sobre el agua del lago.  
  
Sin pensárselo dos veces, Mina fue la primera en correr a ayudarle. Le dio la vuelta para que respirara y recostó la cabeza de su compañero sobre su regazo.  
  
- Ten cuidado, Mina-san. - le advirtió Índiga - Podría ser una  
trampa...  
- No. - dijo la hechicera con vehemencia - Estoy segura de que esta  
vez es él... Val. - le llamó, susurrando su nombre al oído al tiempo  
que apartaba con delicadeza algunos de sus mechones de pelo turquesa  
de la cara - Val, despierta por favor. Val..  
- Mmmmh.... - gimió el dragón antiguo al tiempo que abría sus ojos  
dorados para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos azules de Mina -  
¿Mina? ¿Estáis las dos bien?  
- Perfectamente. - respondió con ternura, reclinándose sobre él para  
acariciar la mejilla del chico con la suya, cerrando los ojos en los  
que se empezaban a formar lágrimas de felicidad - Me alegro que hayas  
vuelto con nosotros....  
  
Val no dijo nada. Sonrió ampliamente y empezó a acariciar la cabeza de Mina con su mano mutada, procurando no arrañarle la cara, mientras su hermana se acercaba y le abrazaba por el otro lado, feliz y sonriente al igual que Mina.  
  
- ¡MINAAAAA! - exclamó entonces una voz en la lejanía. Al volverse  
vieron que se trataba de Andracis, que corría a reunirse con ellos,  
acompañado de Xellos -.  
- ¡Andy! - exclamó Mina al verle, corriendo hacia él - ¡Estás vivo!  
- ¡Mina...! - dijo Andracis con los ojitos muy brillantes y rodeado  
por cientos de pompas de color rosa -.  
- ¡Andy...! - dijo a su vez Mina, igualmente afectada por aquella  
atmósfera de felicidad -.  
  
Los dos corrieron a cámara lenta por un prado todo lleno de flores y mariposas, bajo una música de violines de fondo, llamándose por sus nombres, con los brazos abiertos para recibir al otro. Y justo cuando ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, Mina se desvía un poco de su trayectoria y con una maestría y habilidad inigualables, le da un capón en la nuca con el codo.  
  
- ¡Idiotaaaaaa! - exclama al tiempo que Andracis cae dolorido al suelo  
- ¡La próxima vez que finjas tu muerte avisa, que casi me matas a mí  
del susto!  
- Pues me parece que eres tú la que casi le mata a él, Mina-san. -  
observó Índiga viendo como el pobre Andracis no se podía levantar del  
suelo del golpe que le había propinado la hechicera -.  
- ¿Estáis todos bien? - preguntó Xellos al llegar donde los demás -.  
- Ajá. - afirmó Mina enseñando los músculos del brazo con orgullo -  
¡Gracias a mí, esos espectros han recibido su merecido!  
- Pero si no llega a ser por Índiga, no habrías podido hacer nada,  
Mina. - señaló Val medio sonriendo -.  
- ¡Bueno, pero aún así hice un buen trabajo! ¿O no? - replicó Mina  
volviendo la cabeza molesta y poniéndose ligeramente colorada -.  
- De todos modos - añadió Andracis, que por fin había vuelto en sí -  
eso a lo que nos hemos enfrentado no eran espectros, sino Soul  
Reapers...  
- ¿Ah? - acertó a decir Mina totalmente confundida - ¿Y eso qué es?  
- Los Soul Reapers - intervino Xellos todo serio - son, en cierto  
modo, los espíritus de demonios caídos en combate.  
- ¿Ves? ¡Eso es lo que yo decía! - exclamó Mina triunfal, pero Xellos  
la interrumpió -.  
- Dije "en cierto modo", Mina, lo que no quiera decir realmente sean  
espectros, puesto que sólo se puede considerar como tales a las almas  
humanas... - dijo él - Veréis; como seguramente ya sabréis, los  
demonios tienen en realidad dos cuerpos: uno situado en el plano  
astral, y otro en el plano físico, resultado de la proyección del  
situado en el plano astral. Dicho de manera que lo entendáis, lo que  
ahora veis ante vosotros - añadió mostrándose a sí mismo - no es más  
que una "imagen" que mi auténtico cuerpo emite desde el plano astral.  
Incluso si mi cuerpo "físico" fuera destruido aquí....  
- ....Tu cuerpo "astral" podría fácilmente recomponerlo en cuestión de  
minutos. - terminó la frase Val -.  
- ¡Correcto, Val-chan! - le felicitó el demonio - Aunque.... en  
algunas ocasiones, especialmente si se utiliza un hechizo  
suficientemente poderoso, - continuó - no sólo se destruye el cuerpo  
físico, sino también el astral, con lo que el demonio muere  
definitivamente....  
- ¿Y eso qué rayos tiene que ver con los "Suolripes"?  
- Se dice "Soul Reapers".... - corrigió Xellos - Y tiene que ver  
mucho, Mina. Verás, a veces se dan casos en los que se consigue  
destruir gran parte del cuerpo astral, pero queda una ínfima parte  
intacta, algo que en términos humanos podría denominarse como el  
"alma".... Dicha alma deberá encontrar un cuerpo, a menudo humano, en  
el que reencarnarse. De no conseguirlo, se convierte en algo así como  
una alma errante, un ser que no está ni del todo vivo, ni del todo  
muerto, condenado a vagar por el mundo físico y cuyo único objetivo es  
conseguir la energía necesaria para volver a "colocar" su alma en el  
plano astral. La única forma que tienen de conseguir dicha energía es  
aterrorizando a sus víctimas hasta llevarlas a la desesperación para  
luego absorber sus almas y con ello hacerse más fuertes, para lo cual  
indagan en su psique para descubrir sus mayores temores.  
- En mi caso - admitió Andracis - mi mayor miedo es que algo malo le  
pase a mi madre.... Por eso los Soul Reapers crearon esa imagen,  
haciéndome creer que ellos tenían a mi madre ¿verdad? - interrogó a  
Xellos -.  
- Exactamente. - afirmó éste - Y ello se puede extender a todos  
vosotros: tú Índiga - dijo dirigiéndose a su hija - temías quedarte  
sola ante el peligro, pero al enfrentarte a los Soul Reapers sin ayuda  
deshiciste su encantamiento. Lo mismo ocurrió con Mina, que recuperó  
la capacidad de conjurar hechizos cuando Índiga los hizo desaparecer.  
Y en cuanto a Val - concluyó mirando al dragón antiguo, quien le  
sostenía la mirada totalmente serio - tu mayor temor era volver a  
adoptar tu personalidad de Valgaarv, pero cuando te revelaste contra  
esa personalidad y decidiste ser tú mismo, rompiste el hechizo de los  
Soul Reapers y volviste a tu propio ser...  
- Eeeem... Todo eso está muy bien pero hay algo que aún no entiendo...  
- dijo Mina - ¿Porqué estaban tan empeñados en que se les entregara a  
la mestiza, o sea, a Índiga?  
- Porque probablemente así se les había ordenado. - respondió el  
demonio, lo que provocó la sorpresa general - Un Soul Reaper puede  
controlarse como un zombi, pero para ello hay que forjar un pacto  
similar a los pactos entre demonios y mortales. Un contrato por el que  
el Soul Reaper tiene que hacer todo lo que su invocador le ordene, a  
cambio de que éste le ayude a volver al plano astral...  
- Si a esos Soul Reapers se les había ordenado capturar a Índiga  
entonces sólo puede haber alguien detrás de todo esto...- dedujo  
Andracis -.  
- .... Sherra. - terminó Mina la frase -.  
- Es mucho más lista de lo que esperábamos.... - meditó Valteria -.  
- Pero... - interrumpió Índiga - ¿Realmente Sherra es capaz de  
controlar a tantos Soul Reapers? ¡Por lo menos había cientos!  
- Recuerda, Índiga, que nunca hay que fiarse de las apariencias; Esos  
no era auténticos Soul Reapers - les aclaró Xellos - Cuando un Soul  
Reaper adquiere suficiente poder, puede crear copias de sí mismo, muy  
numerosas, pero mucho más débiles que su original....  
- ¿Eh? ¡Pero entonces....! - exclamó Mina temiendo lo peor -.  
- Sí. - confirmó él - El auténtico Soul Reaper, el verdadero enemigo,  
no debe andar muy lejos....  
- Todo correcto, excepto una cosa: no hay uno, sino dos... - intervino  
de pronto una voz -.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿¿¡¡TÍA AQUA!!?? - exclamó Mina al dirigir la vista a sus pies y ver  
que era la amable anciana -.  
- ¿Qué, chicos, me habéis echado de menos? - preguntó Aqua mirando al  
grupo con ojitos divertidos -.  
- ¿Qué hace aquí, Tía Aqua? - preguntó a continuación la hechicera,  
poniéndose en cuclillas para situarse cara a cara con su interlocutora  
- ¿No ve que es peligroso andar por aquí sola a estas horas?  
- Venga, pequeña, tranquilízate, no es para tanto... - replicó Aqua  
sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Qué tal si nos tomamos unas tazas de té y nos  
relajamos?  
- Em.. Tita Aqua, no creo que sea el momento... - dijo Mina con una  
gota en la frente -.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir con que hay dos, Ragardia? - interrumpió Xellos  
con semblante preocupado -.  
- Exactamente lo que he dicho. - le respondió Aqua mirándole  
seriamente - Hay dos Soul Reapers y no deben andar lejos... - de  
pronto, abrió mucho los ojos, como su hubiera percibido algo - ¡A TU  
IZQUIERDA!  
  
Gracias a la advertencia de Aqua, Xellos paró con su báculo justo a tiempo una guadaña que había aparecido de repente de la nada. Su dueño, un Soul Reaper más grande y amenazador que los anteriores, desprendía un aura oscura mientras presionaba a Xellos, tratando de vencer su resistencia. Ambos contendientes se miraban a la cara, desafiantes, durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos.  
  
- «Xellos...» - siseó el Soul Reaper con su voz de ultratumba -.  
- Vaya, así que eras tú. - le dijo Xellos abriendo sus fieros ojos  
amatistas - ¿Desde cuando obedeces a Sherra tan ciegamente, tú que  
tanto la despreciabas?  
- «¡Cállate, miserable traidor!» - bramó la criatura haciendo crecer  
aún más su aura oscura, consiguiendo con ello que su contrincante  
retrocediera unos pasos -.  
  
Pero ni así el demonio se rindió. Hizo aparecer el aura negra que le caracterizaba, enfrentándola a la del Soul Reaper y con un grito de guerra, lo empujó con su báculo hacia atrás. El Soul Reaper chilló mientras retrocedía, hasta que recuperó la postura y se quedó flotando frente al grupo, mirándoles amenazadoramente.  
  
El segundo Soul Reaper apareció segundos después, atacando por sorpresa a Val, que era al que tenía más cerca, con una bola de energía oscura. Afortunadamente éste se percató de su presencia y con el brazo derecho conjuró una bola de energía verde que neutralizó la de su atacante.  
  
- «¡U... Un dragón antiguo!» - exclamó éste, entre sorprendido y  
asustado -.  
- «¡No vaciles!» - le habló su compañero con voz autoritaria, lo que a  
Mina y sus compañeros les llevó a la conclusión de que el Soul Reaper  
de la guadaña era el líder - «¡Debemos llevarle la mestiza a Sherra!  
Sabes bien que hay mucho en juego...»  
- «Lo sé.» - respondió el otro - «Pero me sorprendió. No pensé que aún  
existieran dragones antiguos, no lo esperaba...»  
- «No pienses en ello.» - le ordenó el primero - «Concéntrate sólo en  
atacar.»  
- «Sí.» - afirmó el segundo -.  
  
Tras aquel breve diálogo, ambos Soul Reapers se pusieron a flotar amenazadores a su alrededor, esperando el momento propicio de atacar al grupo de Mina y sus compañeros, quienes se juntaron espalda contra espalda, vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos, Mina-san? - interrogó Índiga mirando a su amiga con  
preocupación -.  
- ¡Nos enfrentaremos a ellos! - dijo la hechicera con determinación -.  
- ¿Qué dices, estás loca? - exclamó Andracis - ¡Son mucho más  
poderosos que los anteriores!  
- Tal vez... - murmuró Mina, mirando a continuación a sus compañeros  
con ojos decididos - Pero si trabajamos todos juntos, en equipo, estoy  
segura de que podemos vencerles. Antes nos hemos visto en situaciones  
peores y las hemos superado por estar unidos ¿no es verdad?  
- Tiene razón. - le apoyó Val -.  
- Por una vez estoy totalmente de acuerdo. - añadió Xellos -.  
- ¡Tú mandas ahora, Mina-san! - le anunció Índiga, y a continuación  
preguntó: - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?  
- Conjurad vuestros hechizos más poderosos. - dijo Mina - Preparad  
vuestras armas y manteneos en posición. A mi señal, atacaremos todos a  
la vez, primero a uno y luego a otro ¿de acuerdo?  
- ¡Entendido! - afirmó Andracis. Los demás, asintieron con la cabeza  
-.  
- ¡Bien, pues empecemos! - dijo Mina - ¡ESPADA DE OJO DE RUBÍ!  
- ¡VAINA ASTRAL! - gritó Andracis -.  
  
Val echó hacia atrás su brazo derecho, conjurando otra bola de energía verdosa, mientras con su otra mano sostenía su lanza; Índiga puso las palmas de sus manos sobre su broche, que empezó a brillar con luz dorada, lista para transformarse en dragón; En cuanto a Xellos, había hecho resurgir nuevamente su aura negra, poniéndose en posición de ataque con el báculo frente a sí.  
  
- ¿Estáis todos listos, muchachos? - preguntó Mina -.  
- ¡Sí! - confirmó Andracis -.  
- ¡Listo y preparado! - dijo Val a continuación -.  
- ¡Yo siempre estoy listo para la batalla! - presumió Xellos -.  
- ¡Y yo también! - añadió Índiga -.  
- ¡Pues a mi señal! Uno... Dos... ¡Tre..! ¿Eeeeh? - exclamó de pronto  
al verse suspendida en el aire sin razón aparente - ¡¿Pe...Pero qué  
pasaaaa?!  
  
Los demás reaccionaron de manera similar, pues todos se habían encontrado, de golpe y porrazo, suspendidos en el aire, con una especie de burbuja azul rodeándoles, elevándose poco a poco, cada vez más alejados del suelo. Todavía sin comprender a qué se debía tan extraño fenómeno, Mina dirigió instintivamente la vista hacia abajo, y descubrió, para su sorpresa, a Aqua con el brazo alzado hacia ellos y cara de concentración.  
  
La joven hechicera no tardó en comprender que la anciana era la causa de aquel fenómeno.  
  
- ¡TÍA AQUA! - exclamó - ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! ¿Porqué...?  
- ¡Vuestro destino no es enfrentaros aquí a los Soul Reapers! - les  
gritó Aqua desde abajo - ¡Tenéis una misión mucho más importante que  
cumplir y es por ello que debéis sobrevivir!  
- ¡Mi señora Ragardia! - exclamó Índiga -.  
- ¡Ven con nosotros, Aqua! - le suplicó Andracis -.  
- ¡No puedo muchacho! Yo también tengo una misión que cumplir... -  
añadió mirando desafiante a los Soul Reapers, que seguían rodeándola  
en círculos sin atreverse a atacar - ¡Pero aunque yo me vaya, recuerda  
siempre estas palabras, joven Andracis: El pasado influye en el  
presente y éste a su vez, influirá en el futuro!  
- ¿"Aunque yo me vaya"? - preguntó Índiga temiéndose lo peor - ¿¿Qué  
quiere decir con eso??  
- Que va a sacrificarse por nosotros. - dijo Valteria con pesadumbre -  
A eso se refiere....  
  
Horrorizada tras haber oído las palabras del dragón antiguo, Mina empezó a gritar, golpeando con las manos desesperadamente la superficie de la burbuja, en vano:  
  
- ¡NO! ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Tía Aqua! ¡¡Tía Aqua, por favor, no lo  
haga!!  
- ¡No lo haga, mi Señora Ragardia! - la secundó Índiga llorando  
amargamente - Yo... No podría... ¡No podría soportar que alguien más  
muriese por mi culpa...!  
- Índiga.... - murmuró Mina acongojada, pues sabía perfectamente que  
la semi-dragona no había podido olvidar aún el sacrificio de Gabriele  
-.  
- Es inútil. - dijo una voz interrumpiéndolas. Cuando Mina se giró,  
se percató de que era Xellos el que hablaba - Aunque le supliquéis, lo  
hará de todos modos. Ragardia no sólo se sacrificó en la Guerra de  
Kouma en nombre de Ceipheid... también combatió contra Gaarv en el  
Desierto de la Destrucción, y salvó a Reena cuando fue atacada por  
éste tras adquirir conocimientos de la Biblia Clair... El destino de  
Ragardia ha sido y siempre será sacrificar su vida por salvar la de  
otros, no importa quienes sean...  
  
Impotentes, Mina y sus compañeros sólo pudieron contemplar cómo la figura de la anciana Aqua se hacía más y más pequeñita.  
  
La antigua Reina Dragón del Agua miró por última vez a los ojos de Mina Gabriev, quien la miraba a su vez con dolor e impotencia.  
  
'Hasta en eso' pensó Aqua 'se parece a su madre...'  
  
¡ID EN BUSCA DE VUESTRO DESTINO!  
  
Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció Aqua, antes de cerrar el puño y abrirlo de nuevo bruscamente, lo que provocó que la burbuja azulada fuera impulsada bien lejos con fuerza.  
  
Antes de perderse de vista, sin embargo, Xellos tubo tiempo de pasarle un último mensaje mental:  
  
'Sólo quiero deciros, Lady Ragardia,' dijo, 'que reitero lo que dije en el Desierto de la Destrucción hace unos años: os debo mi vida...'  
  
A continuación, la anciana Aqua miró fijamente a los Soul Reapers. El de la guadaña consideró que aquel era el momento más propicio y atacó, echándosele encima con la guadaña en alto y emitiendo un chillido helador. Pero entonces Aqua abrió sus ojos azules inconmensurablemente, haciendo aparecer una espesa aura azulada que empujó a su atacante hacia atrás, mientras éste chillaba de dolor y frustración. El otro Soul Reaper retrocedió asustado.  
  
Casi inmediatamente después, el aura azulada se alargó, adoptando una forma que se asemejaba a una suerte de serpiente. A medida que el cuerpo de Aqua se disolvía en aquella aura, ésta iba tomando forma y consistencia, hasta que finalmente se reveló como un dragón de cuerpo largo y fino, cuyas escamas lapislázuli parecía brillar con luz propia.  
  
Mina y sus compañeros contemplaban desde lejos aquel espectáculo con caras de fascinación.  
  
- La Reina Dragón del Agua, Ragardia. - murmuró Índiga - Es  
exactamente tal y como relatan las escrituras, tal y como los ancianos  
del templo la describían...  
  
De pronto, empezó a ocurrir algo que interrumpió las reflexiones de la semi- dragona y atrajo poderosamente la atención de todos.  
  
La forma dragón de Ragardia emitió un rugido atronador a los cielos, al tiempo que un gran resplandor azul aparecía aproximadamente por la mitad de su largo cuerpo. Un resplandor que crecía cada vez más y más.  
  
Antes de que los aventureros se dieran cuenta, aquel resplandor, y por añadidura el cuerpo en donde había aparecido, explosionó, formando una supernova que se expandió por la zona y les dejó ciegos momentáneamente. En el momento de la explosión, instintivamente todos se cubrieron los ojos.  
  
Pasada la impresión inicial, Mina parpadeó varias veces, tratando de recuperar la vista. Lo que vio a continuación la hizo desear no haber abierto los ojos.  
  
La zona fértil del lago en donde hasta hace un momento estaban Aqua y los Soul Reapers ahora estaba totalmente devastada, desnuda de árboles, con la tierra removida como si un meteorito gigante hubiera aterrizado allí, llevándose todo por delante. Ni siquiera quedaba algún rastro del lago.  
  
- ¿Qué....? - exclamó Índiga poniéndose en pie repentinamente y  
pegando sus manos a la superficie de la burbuja - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Ha explotado... - dijo Val con sus ojos ambarinos abiertos de par en  
par, de la impresión - Ha usado su cuerpo.. como una bomba de  
relojería.  
- ¿Cómo una bomba...? - reflexionó Andracis - ¡¿Pero entonces  
Aqua....?! - exclamó mirando a Xellos a los ojos -.  
  
El demonio se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a negar categóricamente con la cabeza.  
  
En ese momento su hija se desplomó, derrotada, apoyándose en sus manos y llorando ríos de lágrimas en silencio.  
  
- No... - murmuró Andracis horrorizado, volviendo su vista nuevamente  
a la zona devastada - Aqua... - de pronto, se percató de que, del  
rostro de Mina había caído una solitaria lágrima - ¿Mina....?  
  
La hechicera no contestó. Con sus puños apoyados sobre la superficie de la burbuja, lloraba desconsolada, manteniendo oculto su rostro.  
  
Y a medida que la burbuja azul se seguía alejando a toda velocidad, un grito desgarrador de dolor escapó de su garganta:  
  
- ¡¡TÍA AQUAAAAAA...!!  
  
* * *  
  
Amanece. Después de un tiempo de vuelo, nuestros aventureros habían conseguido llegar hasta una colina cerca de la ciudad de Vezendy. La pesadumbre se había apoderado de todos y cada uno de ellos.  
  
Andracis miraba el horizonte, hacia el sol naciente que empezaba vislumbrarse entre las montañas. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire fresco de la mañana en su cara. Luego dirigió la vista hacia la palma de su mano, donde aún sostenía el frasco con el líquido azul que Aqua le había dado.  
  
'Aqua... Gracias. Te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano.' , pensó al tiempo que apretaba el frasco en su mano.  
  
Mina no había logrado todavía superar la muerte de aquella anciana a la que tanto cariño le había cogido. Abrazada a Índiga, las dos lloraban silenciosa y amargamente, como si de dos plañideras se tratasen. Val, sentado en una roca cerca de ellas, mantenía la cabeza gacha, con un semblante de tristeza en su rostro.  
  
Más allá, en pie y mirando hacia el oeste, estaba Xellos.  
  
El demonio ni tan siquiera giró la cabeza cuando ordenó, haciendo ademán de ponerse en marcha:  
  
- Vámonos.  
- ¡Danos un minuto, por piedad! - suplicó Mina con los ojos inundados  
de lágrimas -.  
- No podemos perder tiempo. - respondió Xellos fríamente - No falta  
mucho para llegar a Darien, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha ahora  
si queremos llegar antes del anochecer...  
  
La hechicera tembló de pies a cabeza. Se levantó bruscamente del suelo y encarándose a Xellos empezó a insultarle:  
  
- ¡Insensible! - le gritó - ¡No tienes corazón! ¡La pobre Aqua ha  
muerto por salvarnos y tú sólo piensas en llegar cuanto antes a  
Darien! ¡Eres un....eres un...! - la chica volvió a romper a llorar  
desconsolada, sin que Xellos pareciera inmutarse -.  
- Es un demonio, Mina. - intervino Val poniéndose a su lado, para  
sorpresa de Mina que le miró con ojos llorosos a la par que  
sorprendidos - Así que es insensible por naturaleza.... pero no  
puedes culparle por ser como es.... igual que tampoco puedes culparte  
por la muerte de Aqua.... - al oír esto Mina rompió a llorar de nuevo  
y Val la abrazó con ternura para consolarla, dejando que la chica se  
desahogara en su pecho - Ahora es momento de que acabemos lo que  
empezamos ¿Vale, Mina? - le dijo cuando ella se hubo calmado. La chica  
asintió. El dragón antiguo se dirigió esta vez a su hermana: - Vamos,  
Índiga.  
  
La dragona-demonia se secó las lágrimas que aún asomaban por sus ojos y aceptó la mano que Val le tendía para ayudarla a levantarse. Los tres se reunieron con Xellos, que empezó a caminar colina abajo, seguido por los adolescentes.  
  
De pronto Mina se percató de que aún faltaba alguien. Se giró y vio que Andracis todavía estaba mirando hacia levante.  
  
- Andracis - le dijo - tenemos que irnos...  
- Yo no voy. - dijo éste tajantemente -.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo has dicho? - preguntó Mina confundida -.  
- No voy a ir con vosotros. - repitió Andracis girándose hacia su  
amiga; había una gran determinación en su rostro - Tengo que volver a  
mi aldea, a Erimor, para darle a mi madre esto. - añadió mostrándole  
el frasco -.  
- ¿Ah..? ¿Eso es...? - preguntó la hechicera sorprendida -.  
- Sí. - confirmó el joven guardándose el frasco en el bolsillo de su  
pantalón- Es la medicina que va a salvarla. Y debo regresar cuanto  
antes... sólo si le llevo la medicina a mi madre podré encontrar la  
respuesta a mis preguntas...  
- ¿De qué preguntas hablas? - le interrogó la chica exasperada -  
¡Andracis, ya casi hemos llegado a Darien! ¡Y además, si tan  
importantes son esas preguntas, por que no me dices lo que....!  
  
La chica no pudo continuar porque fue silenciada por el dedo de Andracis posándose sobre sus labios. El joven hechicero exhibía un extraño semblante, ya que sonreía con algo de picardía pero a la vez miraba a su amiga y compañera de fatigas con gran afecto. La chica no pudo evitar quedarse sin palabras al verle así.  
  
- No puedo decirte nada porqué aún no lo he confirmado... Pero no  
tienes porqué preocuparte, tú sigue hasta Darien sin mí, por los dos  
¿de acuerdo?- luego se giró haciendo ademán de marcharse, pero antes  
se despidió, diciendo: - Me alegra de haber compartido esta aventura  
contigo, Mina. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver.  
  
Y con esas palabras, Andracis comenzó a bajar la colina a paso ligero, en dirección opuesta a la que ellos debían tomar para llegar a Darien. La figura del hechicero con su capa larga ondeando al viento, iluminada por los primeros rayos del sol se hacía majestuosa a la vez que solitaria.  
  
Índiga y Val se quedaron mirando cómo su amigo se alejaba, al igual que Mina, acongojados. Unos segundos después se volvieron hacia Xellos, resignados a continuar lo poco que les quedaba de viaje, cuando de repente y para su sorpresa, oyeron a Mina gritar:  
  
- ¡ANDRACIS GREYWORDS! ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!  
  
Después contemplaron atónitos cómo la muchacha, haciendo una cabriola en el aire, aterrizaba justo enfrente de un no menos sorprendido Andracis, plantándose ante él con aires de superioridad.  
  
- ¿Crees que puedes marcharte así como así? ¡Pues estás muy  
equivocado! - le espetó enojada -¡Nadie! ¿me oyes? ¡¡Nadie deja  
plantada a Mina Gabriev y se queda tan tranquilo!! ¡Y aunque tenga que  
ir hasta el fin del mundo, pienso acompañarte, tanto si te gusta como  
si no!  
  
El joven hechicero se la quedó mirando con cara de alucinado durante unos segundos, tras los cuales, para sorpresa de todos incluida la de Mina, empezó a reírse con ganas.  
  
- ¿Sabes una cosa? - le dijo cuando paró de reír - Tenía la corazonada  
de que dirías eso...  
  
La hechicera sonrió a su vez y ambos estrecharon sus manos, en una muestra de compañerismo y profunda amistad que jamás se rompería.  
  
- Decidido: iremos juntos. - sentenció Andracis -.  
- Sí. - afirmó Mina -.  
- ¡Yo también iré! - dijo de pronto Índiga, corriendo hacia ellos -.  
- ¡¡¿¿EEEEEHHH??!! - exclamó Xellos - ¡¡PERO-PERO QUÉ DICES!!  
- Quiero ir con vosotros. - repitió Índiga, dirigiéndose a Mina y  
Andracis y haciendo caso omiso de su padre - No sé si tendré  
suficiente poder para enfrentarme a los peligros que surjan, pero al  
menos me gustaría ayudaros en lo que pueda. Quiero compensaros por  
haberme protegido cuando estaba en apuros.  
- ¡DE ESO NADA! - gritó Xellos en pleno ataque de histeria - ¡TÚ AL  
ÚNICO SITIO AL QUE VAS A IR VA A SER A CASA DE TU MADRE....!  
- ¡No! - se negó Índiga encarándose a su padre y, por primera vez en  
mucho tiempo, decidida y segura de sí misma - ¡Papá, cuando me  
enfrenté a los Soul Reapers, me di cuenta de que no podía estar  
esperando siempre a que la gente hiciera las cosas y pensara por mí,  
que tenía que ser yo la que tomara las riendas de mi propio destino!  
¡Es hora de que tome yo mis propias decisiones, y he decidido que voy  
a ir con Mina y Andracis, y me da igual lo que digas tú!  
- ¡Pero...! - protestó Xellos -.  
- Je, je, je.. Parece que te has quedado solo, namagomi... - murmuró  
sonriente Val, cargando su lanza al hombro y reuniéndose con sus  
amigos y su hermana -.  
- ¡Val-chan! ¿¿¿Tú también??? - exclamó el demonio exasperado -.  
- Por supuesto. - dijo el dragón antiguo encarándose a él - Ya te dije  
desde el principio que sólo hacía este viaje por mi hermana. Y si ella  
dice que va a irse con Mina y Andracis... Bueno... - añadió  
encogiéndose de hombros - ... entonces no tendré más remedio que  
seguirla.  
- Estáis locos... ¡Los cuatro estáis completamente locos! - les acusó  
Xellos - ¡¿Es que no os dais cuenta, malditos adolescentes insensatos,  
de que si vais hacia allí caeréis de lleno en las manos de Sherra?!  
¡Iréis directos hacia ella!  
- No necesariamente. - interrumpió Mina sacando el mapa que su madre  
le había dado al principio de su aventura. Los cuatro aventureros se  
reunieron alrededor de ella para verlo con detalle - Nosotros estamos  
justo aquí - dijo la chica señalando en un punto de mapa -, a unos dos  
kilómetros pasado Vezendy. Si vamos todo recto hacia el este -  
continuó trazando el recorrido con el dedo - llegaremos al sur de  
Zefilia. Y si luego bajamos en dirección sur-este, entraremos en  
Elmekia por la zona norte del reino. - concluyó plegando de nuevo el  
mapa y metiéndoselo dentro de la camisa - Será un gran rodeo y nos  
llevará mucho tiempo, pero de ese modo evitaremos confrontamientos  
innecesarios con los esbirros de Sherra....  
- ¡Y no tiene siquiera porqué llevarnos tiempo! - añadió Índiga - ¡Si  
me transformo en dragón y os llevo, tardaremos a lo sumo uno o dos  
días!  
- ¡Excelente idea! - aprobó Andracis -.  
- Pe... ¡Pero queréis escucharme...! - intentó Xellos llamar la  
atención en vano -.  
- ¡Entonces no hay más que hablar! - exclamó decidida Mina -  
¡Pongámonos en marcha!  
- ¡SÍIIIIII! - exclamaron entusiasmados los demás, tras lo cual  
corrieron todos colina abajo en dirección este, dejando a Xellos más  
solo que la una -.  
  
¿Desde cuando había perdido su habilidad para hacer que otros le siguieran adonde él quería? ¿En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles? Esas eran, entre otras, las preguntas que se hacía Xellos. Al no encontrar respuesta alguna, suspiró derrotado.  
  
- ¿Realmente tengo que hacer esto, Madre? - preguntó alzando los ojos  
al cielo - ¡Si no es así, por favor, envíame una señal!  
  
Pero por supuesto no apareció señal alguna. Toda respuesta que obtuvo por su rogativa fue el viento que aumentó de fuerza haciendo ondear sus ropas y su pelo y una planta rodadora (igualita a las que aparecen en las pelis del oeste) que pasó rodando por su lado. Una gota emanó en su frente y finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación, marchó corriendo en pos de los cuatro adolescentes al tiempo que les gritaba:  
  
- ¡Eh, no os vayáis sin mí! ¡Esperadme!  
  
Continuará... en el Capítulo 8.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~? Nota de Amber: Y cuando parecía que la cosa se iba acabar pronto... ¡Vuelta a empezar! Je, je, ¿a que soy mala? XDDDDD Y ahora que nuestros aventureros han iniciado una nueva aventura ¿qué les pasará? La respuesta a esta pregunta y a muchas más, en el próximo capítulo.... De momento sólo os puedo adelantar que habrá nuevas revelaciones, nuevas caras y reencuentros con caras conocidas...  
  
Gracias mil a mis fieles reviewers: Maryttha (Jaja, pues ya ves, aquí va un pequeño guiño Mina/Val ^_~ espero que te guste.... de todos modos yo ya tengo pensada cual será la pareja definitiva para nuestra pelirrosada, aunque no se consolidarás hasta la segunda parte de la trilogía ^^), Nayru Duchelle/Dark Angel (¡Toma, claro! Como que es mi serie anime preferida... ^_~ Ya eres la segunda persona que me sugiere lo del Val/Índiga, lo pensaré para futuros proyectos...) y ZlaS MTLIUm (Al final sí llegaron las dos partes del mensaje... esto de los mensajes cortados en ff.net empieza a ser una fea costumbre, ya me ha pasado un par de veces ¬¬U... Respecto a porqué Mina tiene el pelo rosa.... eso es una anécdota que tiene su historia XDDD en las notas del siguiente capítulo lo contaré con detalle ^_~)  
  
No me enrollo más, para lo que sea, contáctenme a esta dire: almudenmumu@yahoo.es  
  
(*) esta separación significa que las escenas se suceden de forma simultánea 


	9. El heredero de Sailon

Capítulo 8: El heredero de Sailon  
  
El cielo azul. Tan apacible, tan hermoso, tan tranquilo... Un cielo que cubría como un manto protector una tierra donde criaturas tan extrañas como maravillosas crecían y se reproducían. Los dragones se destacaban entre las criaturas más majestuosas... dragones como la que en ese momento surcaba aquel cielo azul.  
  
Índiga sobrevolaba lo que, según el mapa, debía ser la frontera entre el sur de Zefilia y el norte del Reino de Elmekia. Erimor ya no quedaba muy lejos, a duras penas a unas horas de viaje, y a lomos de Índiga, aquello no les llevaría más de unos minutos. Sin embargo había quien no podía esperar...  
  
- ¿Porqué gruñes, Índiga, te pasa algo? - preguntó Andracis.  
- ¿A mí? Si yo no he dicho nada... - respondió Índiga volviendo su  
cabeza hacia su interlocutor ligeramente -.  
- He sido yo... - admitió Mina y como para demostrarlo, su estómago  
volvió a rugir - Estoy muerta de hambre... ¿No podríamos pararnos en  
una posada o algo así?  
- No sería muy prudente, Mina. - intervino Valteria -.  
- Cierto. - corroboró Andracis - Además, ya no falta para llegar a  
Erimor, así que aguántate y deja de quejarte...  
- ¡Aaaaaargh! ¡No quiero esperar! - protestó Mina, pataleando como una  
chiquilla rabiosa - ¡Llevo dos días sin comer y casi sin dormir! ¡Y si  
no hago pronto una de las dos cosas, voy a cometer una  
locuraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!  
  
Sin previo aviso, Índiga hizo una maniobra forzada, volando en picado lateral hacia la izquierda, que por poco no hace que la hechicera saliera despedida.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡¿Porqué lo has hecho?! - preguntó Mina indignada -.  
- ¡Por eso! - señaló Xellos a un punto en la lejanía, justo detrás de  
ellos -.  
  
Cuando Mina se giró, contempló sorprendida cómo tres dragones dorados les perseguían amenazadores. Uno de ellos, el del centro, lanzó su aliento de fuego contra Índiga, quien esquivó nuevamente el ataque, aunque esta vez Mina había tenido tiempo de agarrarse fuertemente a los cabellos de la dragona.  
  
No por ello sin embargo los dragones dejaron de atacarles; los otros dos lanzaron a continuación y de forma simultánea sus alientos de fuego, que Índiga evitó haciendo un looping en el aire. Esta vez fue Xellos el que casi sale despedido, aunque afortunadamente fue lo bastante rápido como para teletransportarse y luego reaparecer levitando al lado de su hija.  
  
- ¡Tengo una idea! - exclamó de pronto Valteria poniéndose en pie y  
encarándose a los tres dragones perseguidores con la determinación  
pintada en el rostro - ¡VAN RHEIL!  
  
Nada más decir aquello, un haz de placas de hielo surgió de sus manos en dirección a sus atacantes. Al acercarse a sus víctimas, las placas se desplegaron mostrando una red de hielo en la que los dragones quedaron atrapados.  
  
- Eso los retendrá un tiempo. - dijo Valteria con satisfacción, pero  
de pronto ocurrió algo inesperado - ¿QUÉ?  
  
Sin saber cómo, los tres dragones lograron liberarse de inmediato de sus ataduras y continuaron con la persecución y los ataques sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.  
  
- Son mucho más fuertes de lo que creía... - comentó Val contrariado  
-.  
- ¡No queda más que una solución! - dijo Mina con decisión y tras  
ponerse en pie empezó a conjurar: - "Más negro que la oscuridad, más  
rojo que la sangre que fluye, enterrado en las corrientes del  
tiempo..."  
  
Mientras el hechizo empezaba a tomar forma en las manos de la joven hechicera, Índiga dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, hacia los tres dragones que les atacaban. Por alguna razón extraña se le hacían tremendamente familiares.. claro que era fácil que se sintiera de algún modo identificada con alguno de sus congéneres, pero tenía la impresión de que a esos tres en particular los conocía de algo...  
  
Finalmente cayó en la cuenta.  
  
- "...En vuestro sagrado nombre ahora juro a la oscuridad. ¡Por el  
poder que vos y yo poseemos, que los estúpidos que se interpongan en  
nuestro camino...!" - Mina ya casi había acabado el conjuro, cuando  
fue interrumpida por Índiga:  
- ¡Espera, Mina! ¡No lo hagas! - le rogó la semi-dragona -.  
- ¿Eh? - preguntó Mina perdiendo la concentración - ¿Qué...?  
¡¡Uaaaaaaaah!!  
  
No tuvo tiempo de pedir explicaciones, porque en ese momento la dragona descendió en picado, llevándose algunos árboles del bosque por delante. Cuando se hubo detenido, les indicó a los demás que se bajaran. Ellos obedecieron, aunque no entendían muy bien aquel cambio de actitud.  
  
- ¡Creo que ya sé quienes son! - explicó Índiga mientras remontaba el  
vuelo- ¡Vosotros esperadme aquí, intentaré hablarles!  
  
Mina hizo ademán de intentar detenerla, pero Xellos la detuvo interponiendo su báculo entre las dos amigas.  
  
- Recuerda que lleva sangre de dragón dorado en las venas, Mina. -  
dijo el demonio mirando como su hija se alejaba - Confiemos en ella.  
Tengo la impresión de que sabrá manejar correctamente la situación...  
  
La hechicera asintió y se limitó a observar cómo su amiga volaba hasta encararse con los tres atacantes, que se detuvieron en el acto y permanecieron aleteando suspendidos en el aire mientras Índiga les hablaba en una lengua desconocida para sus oídos humanos, un lenguaje compuesto a base de pequeños rugidos y gorjeos. Cuando acabó, los tres dragones se miraron entre sí confundidos y seguidamente descendieron junto con Índiga, quien volvió a su forma humana en cuanto tocó tierra.  
  
- No hay peligro. - dijo dirigiéndose al grupo - Son unas viejas  
conocidas, ahora os las presentaré....  
  
Fue decir aquello y tres resplandores dorados aparecieron cerca. Cuando se disiparon, pudieron contemplar a tres muchachas con atuendos de sacerdotisa similares al que llevaba Índiga. La primera, la que estaba situada a la izquierda, tenía el pelo azul marino, parte del cual estaba recogido en una coletilla mientras que otros dos mechones caían sobre sus hombros. Sus facciones eran suaves y agradables, acentuándose esta belleza con unos ojos del color del lapislázuli y unos pequeños pendientes hechos con perlas colgaban de sus orejas puntiagudas, una característica típica de los dragones que, al contrario que sus otras dos compañeras, no se molestaba en ocultar. La segunda, la del centro, era además la que aparentaba menor edad, ya que aunque tenía cuerpo de mujer, sus facciones eran más aniñadas, incluso sus ojos, de color rosa fucsia muy fuerte, tenían un brillo especial que delataban su inocencia. Su pelo, de un color similar al de Mina, estaba recogido en un intrincado peinado adornado con dos pares de esferas rojizas, que en conjunto ocultaban sus orejas. La tercera, situada a la derecha, era la más mayor de las tres, al menos en apariencia; no sólo su cara era más afilada y adulta, sino que sus ojos, de color miel, desprendían más madurez. Su pelo rizado de un tono rubio anaranjado estaba cortado un poco por encima de la barbilla y su frente estaba adornada por una tiara con perlas en el centro.  
  
- ¡Señorita Índigaaaaa! - dijeron las tres dragonas a coro al tiempo  
que corrían a abrazarse llorosas a la aludida, quien casi se asfixia  
por el triple abrazo -.  
- ¡La hemos buscado por todas partes, señorita Índiga! - dijo la  
dragona de cabello azul -.  
- ¡Sí, nos teníais muy preocupadas, señorita Índiga! - corroboró la  
dragona de pelo rosa -.  
- ¡Empezábamos a temernos lo peor, señorita Índiga! - añadió la  
dragona rubia -.  
- ¡Chicas, chicas, ya vale, por favor, dejadme respirar! - protestó la  
semi-dragona luchando por librarse de la presión a la que estaba  
siendo sometida. Cuando por fin logró que la soltasen, suspiró y  
empezó con las presentaciones: - Éstas son tres de las damas de honor  
de Gabriele: Crystal, Yumei y Selena. Chicas, éstos son mis compañeros  
de viaje: Mina, Valteria y Andracis.  
- Lamentamos mucho lo ocurrido. - se disculparon las tres dragonas  
ante los aventureros -.  
- Bueno, no tiene importancia... - dijo Mina -.  
- ¡Pero es que nosotros detectamos una presencia maligna, señorita  
Índiga, por eso atacamos! - añadió Yumei -.  
- ¿Una presencia maligna? - preguntó Val - ¿A qué os referís?  
- ¡A un demonio, naturalmente! - le espetó Crystal como si aquello  
fuera evidente -.  
- ¡Sí, un demonio cruel, feo y asqueroso! - corroboró Selena -.  
- Conque cruel, feo y asqueroso... Hum... ¿No se referirán a mí,  
señoritas? - preguntó Xellos apareciendo repentinamente detrás de  
ellas -.  
- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! - exclamaron las tres al unísono, abrazándose  
las a unas a las otras y a continuación, señalándole acusatoriamente,  
dijeron al tiempo: - ¡¡ES ÉL!!  
  
La siguiente reacción de las tres dragonas fue interponerse entre Índiga y Xellos. La mayor de las tres incluso llegó a sacar un arma de debajo de sus faldas, que al desplegarla por completo resultó ser una especie de maza de mango largo rematada con una cuchilla con la que amenazó al demonio.  
  
- Ni un paso más. - dijo ésta tajantemente -.  
- ¡Eso! - corroboró la dragona peliazul colocándose en posición - ¡O  
probarás mis llaves de yudo!  
- Sabemos quién eres. - añadió la más joven abrazando fuertemente a  
Índiga hasta casi ahogarla - ¡Y no permitiremos que le toques ni un  
pelo a nuestra señorita Índiga!  
- Chicas, por favor esperad un momento... - interrumpió la semi-  
dragona casi sin aliento - No es lo que os pensáis.... este demonio  
es...  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEE???!!! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ XELLOS METTALIUM ES VUESTRO  
PADREEEE??!! - exclamaron Crystal, Yumei y Selena al tiempo.  
Seguidamente las tres lanzaron simultáneamente miradas de sospecha a  
Xellos, a quien un enorme gotón de sudor le empezaba a asomar por su  
frente -.  
- ¡Seguro que la abandonó! - sentenció Crystal -.  
- ¡Era de esperar de un despreciable demonio como él! - añadió Selena  
mirando al aludido con desprecio -.  
- ¿No le da vergüenza, ser tan mal padre? - le espetó Yumei -.  
- ¡Calma, chicas, calma! - les tranquilizó Índiga - No es cuestión  
tampoco de que le acuséis de esa forma...  
- Sentimos ser tan groseras señorita Índiga - se disculpó la más mayor  
- pero es que ver a este... namagomi me da náuseas...  
- ¿Porqué todas las dragonas tienden a calificarme con ese adjetivo? -  
pensó Xellos en voz alta sudando aún más -.  
- Además, sencillamente todavía no nos lo podemos creer, señorita  
Índiga... - añadió Yumei, haciendo caso omiso del demonio -.  
- Sí, con lo buena que es usted, señorita Índiga, es una desgracia que  
tenga como padre a ese despreciable namagomi... - terminó Crystal a  
punto de echarse a llorar -.  
- ¡Y dale! - protestó Xellos de nuevo a punto de perder la paciencia  
(ya le empezaba a dar un tic nervioso en la ceja de tanto oír  
"namagomi" por aquí y por allá) -.  
- ¿Y dónde está nuestra señora Gabriele, señorita Índiga? - preguntó  
Selena, cambiando de tema -.  
- Sí, dijo que iba a buscaros cuando se marchó del templo hace dos  
días, pero no la vemos con vos... - señaló Crystal -.  
  
La mirada de la pequeña dragona-demonia se nubló de tristeza.  
  
- Es que... - empezó apretando los puños sobre su falda -.  
- ¡Oh! ¿No me digáis que..? - dio un respingo Yumei, temiéndose lo  
peor -.  
- ¡Seguro que él la mató! - exclamó Selena señalando con su arma a  
Xellos- ¡Confiesa, maldito desgraciado!  
- No, no fue Xellos. - les aclaró Val con voz queda - Fue Sherra.  
  
Las tres dragonas dieron un respingo de sorpresa al tiempo y se miraron las unas a las otras con una mezcla de pena y miedo.  
  
- Sherra... La terrible Sherra Garrusherra.. - murmuró Yumei -.  
- Parece como si todas nuestras desgracias nos vinieran de ella... -  
dijo Selena con pesar -.  
- Sí, primero el templo y ahora... - corroboró Crystal -.  
- ¡Un momento, un momento, chicas! - las interrumpió Índiga al oír  
esto último - ¿Qué queréis decir con eso? ¿Qué ha pasado en el templo?  
  
Las chicas tardaron un poco en responder. Finalmente la rubia suspiró.  
  
- Íbamos a decírselo a nuestra señora Gabriele, pero supongo que ya no  
vale la pena ocultarlo más - dijo Selena - ¿Verdad chicas?  
  
Las otras dos asintieron.  
  
- Sherra... ha descubierto el templo. - empezó Crystal - Lo ha  
destruido por completo y se ha instalado en las ruinas de Sailon...  
Todos los dragones se han visto obligados a huir...  
- ¿Huir? ¿Qué clase de dragones sois vosotros? - exclamó Mina  
indignada - ¿Porqué no les plantasteis cara?  
- Lo hicimos. - respondió Yumei - Algunos de nuestros mejores  
guerreros se enfrentaron a ella pero...  
- ...fueron derrotados...¡Por culpa de esa maldita espada de Luz que  
Sherra llevaba! - continuó Crystal llena de rabia y dolor - ¡No  
tuvieron ni la más mínima oportunidad de defenderse mientras esa  
demonia les partía en dos...!  
- Los ancianos evacuaron el templo - añadió Selena - y condujeron a  
todos los dragones rumbo a las montañas de Kaatar, como nos dijo  
nuestra señora Gabriele que hiciéramos en caso de que ella no  
volviera... En cambio a nosotras nos mandó buscarlas a ella y a vos,  
señorita Índiga, para avisarles de lo que estaba pasando...  
  
Todos estaban conmocionados por la noticia. Después de la muerte de su líder, aquel era el golpe más bajo que habían recibido los dragones del templo oculto de Ragardia. Mina sobretodo estaba preocupada por Índiga; sabía muy bien que ella era la que más sufría. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la dragona se le adelantó.  
  
- ¿Qué debo hacer?  
  
La pregunta dejó sin palabras al resto del grupo.  
  
- Tengo que socorrer a los míos, - aclaró Índiga - pero prometí  
ayudaros a llegar a Erimor para llevarle la cura a la madre de  
Andracis lo antes posible... No quiero faltar a mi promesa.... pero  
tampoco quiero dejar de lado a los dragones del templo, justo cuando  
más me necesitan.... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora....?  
  
Mientras tras decir eso último unas lágrimas de impotencia empezaban a aflorar en sus ojos, un silencio se instauró entre los allí presentes. Un silencio que se rompió cuando Xellos dijo:  
  
- No vayas a Sailon. Es una trampa.  
- ¿Una trampa? - exclamó Mina girándose repentinamente hacia él, al  
igual que los demás - ¿Qué estás diciendo?  
- ¿Porqué Sherra se arriesgaría a echar a todo un clan de dragones de  
su territorio, sólo para instalarse en Sailon? - dijo el demonio a  
modo de pregunta retórica - Es un terreno sin nada de valor. Pero  
Sherra no es tan estúpida como para conquistar algo que no le fuera de  
utilidad... Además hay otra cosa en todo esto que no me cuadra: Se  
supone que Sherra va detrás de Índiga ¿verdad? Entonces.... ¿porqué no  
la hemos vuelto a ver después de su enfrentamiento con Gabriele? ¿Qué  
necesidad había de enviar a los Soul Reapers para destruir a mi hija,  
cuando podría perfectamente hacerlo ella misma?  
- ¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? - esta vez fue Val el que le interrogó  
-.  
- ¿Es que no lo entendéis? Sherra ha decidido cambiar de estrategia. -  
se explicó - Se ha dado cuenta que atacando a Índiga directamente no  
conseguirá nada, porque nosotros estamos allí protegiéndola y que la  
única manera de tenerla a su alcance es usando un cebo. En pocas  
palabras: Sherra ha reconquistado Sailon y destruido el templo con el  
único fin de atraerte. - concluyó señalando a su hija -.  
  
Selena se levantó súbitamente, con los ojos llameantes de furia:  
  
- ¿Estás sugiriendo que no haga nada; que se quede de brazos cruzados,  
así, sin más?  
- Sí. - afirmó el demonio - Es lo más prudente en este caso.  
- ¡Dirás que es lo que más te conviene! - saltó Crystal - Después de  
todo ¿quién nos dice que no estás intentando, en realidad, ayudar a  
Sherra a que capture a la Señorita Índiga?  
- ¡Tiene razón! - señaló Yumei - ¡Eres un demonio y los demonios  
siempre maquináis juntos todas las malas acciones que cometéis!  
- Eso es absurdo. - dijo Xellos sudando de vergüenza ajena - Para  
empezar, Sherra y yo hemos sido rivales desde hace milenios. No  
ganaría nada con ayudarla.... Y en segundo lugar, ahora soy un  
proscrito entre los demonios, ya no tengo nada que ver con ellos....  
- ¡Razón de más! - exclamó Selena señalándole de forma acusadora -  
¡Seguro que serías capaz de traicionar a la señorita Índiga con tal de  
recuperar tu posición entre los demonios!  
- ¡Eso, eso, confiesa! - se unieron las otras dos -.  
- ¡Aaaaaargh! ¡Basta ya, vosotras tres! - estalló Mina - ¡No se trata  
de saber si Xellos es un traidor o no, se trata de decidir qué es lo  
que debemos hacer respecto a Sherra!  
- Índiga.... - intervino Val, posando una mano sobre el hombro de su  
hermana - Sabemos que esto es muy importante para ti. Decidas lo que  
decidas, te apoyaremos...  
- Lo sé, pero.... - murmuró Índiga - Es que... sencillamente no sé qué  
hacer.... Además ¿y si realmente fuera una trampa? ¡No quiero poneros  
a todos en peligro por mi culpa! - concluyó con sus ojos inundándose  
una vez más en lágrimas -.  
  
Cuando ya nada parecía poder sacar a la dragona de su desconsuelo, ocurrió algo inesperado: Andracis, se puso frente a ella y cogió una de sus manos con las suyas propias, mirándola a los ojos con decisión. La dragona y todos los demás permanecieron mudos de asombro.  
  
- Índiga - dijo - juro por mi honor y por la justicia que haré lo  
imposible por ayudarte, pero necesito que tú también me ayudes a  
llegar a Erimor. De momento haz caso a tu padre... después cuando  
hayamos curado a mi madre buscaremos una solución....  
- Pero.... - objetó ella -.  
- No te preocupes. ¡Todo saldrá bien! - concluyó el joven hechicero  
cerrando los ojos risueño y con una sonrisa * -.  
  
Índiga ocultó su mirada detrás de su espeso flequillo por unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Finalmente, volvió a levantar la mirada, descubriendo unos ojos tan risueños como los de Andracis.  
  
- De acuerdo. - accedió levantándose - ¡Iremos primero a Erimor y  
luego pensaremos en cómo patearle el trasero a Sherra!  
- ¡¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! - exclamaron las otras tres dragonas  
entusiasmadas, mientras el resto dudaba entre sumarse al entusiasmo  
colectivo o sudar por el comentario tan radical de Índiga -.  
  
Sin más tardar, Índiga volvió a tomar su forma de dragón y se agachó para permitir que Mina, Andracis y Val se subieran a sus espaldas.  
  
- Vosotras tres podéis regresar con los demás. - les dijo la semi-  
dragona a sus tres compañeras - Ya habéis cumplido vuestra misión, así  
que no es necesario que nos sigáis....  
- ¡Pero queremos hacerlo, señorita Índiga! - exclamó Crystal -.  
- ¡Nos gustaría ayudarla en todo lo que podamos! - añadió Yumei -.  
- ¡Os protegeremos de cualquier peligro, señorita Índiga! - terció  
Selena -.  
- Está bien, está bien.... - las interrumpió ella - Podéis venir, pero  
será mejor que antes nos repartamos los pesos: yo y Andracis  
encabezaremos la marcha, dos de vosotras podéis cargar con Mina y  
Valteria....  
- ¿Y yo? - preguntó Xellos con carita de inocente -.  
- ¡¡¡TÚ TE VAS A PASEO, NAMAGOMI!!! - gritaron el trío de dragonas al  
tiempo -.  
  
Viendo que ninguna de ellas estaba dispuesta a cargar con él, y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por reprimir sus ganas de matarlas por llamarle namagomi, Xellos decidió trasladarse por el plano Astral.  
  
- Ah, está bien. - dijo al tiempo que desaparecía - En ese caso me  
adelantaré. ¡Nos veremos más tarde!  
  
De ese modo, las cuatro dragonas remontaron el vuelo rumbo a Erimor, situadas de esta manera: Índiga al frente, junto con Andracis y el trío vigilando la retaguardia, Selena en el centro, flanqueada por Crystal cargando a Val a su derecha y por Yumei con Mina a la izquierda. Al principio todo marchaba bastante bien, hasta que Yumei oyó cómo Mina resoplaba con fastidio.  
  
- No quisiera entrometerme - dijo - pero noto que algo os preocupa,  
señorita Mina....  
- Ésa Índiga.... - murmuró Mina malhumorada - ¡Mírala cómo disfruta  
charlando con Andracis de sus cosas! Es tan vomitivo...  
- ¡Ay, se ve que lo amáis profundamente, por eso tenéis celos!  
¿Verdad?  
  
Al hacer ese comentario, al principio Mina se sonrojó totalmente cortada. Cuando consiguió reaccionar, lo hizo de muy mala manera...  
  
- Esa clase de comentarios pueden costarte muy caro... - amenazó la  
hechicera ocultando su mirada y empezando a conjurar un matadragones  
al tiempo que sonreía de forma sádica con un par de afilados colmillos  
brillando peligrosamente -.  
- ¡Lo siento, no quería ofenderos! - lloriqueó la dragona asustada -.  
  
* * *  
  
El sol del mediodía caía a plomo sobre un campesino que labraba en su pequeño huerto aquella mañana. El sudor recorría cada milímetro de su piel verdosa y cubierta de pequeñas rocas aquí y allá. Dejó un momento de clavar la azada y bebió un poco de su cantimplora. Sus cabellos lilas metalizados brillaban por el reflejo del sol abrasador. Pronto tendría que volver a casa y comprobar que su mujer estaba bien.  
  
Le preocupaba. La fiebre que la afectaba, ya de por sí alta, había subido considerablemente en los últimos días. No le gustaba dejarla sola, pero ahora que su hijo no estaba, y con ella enferma, él tenía que encargarse de hacerlo todo, desde limpiar hasta conseguir comida y cocinarla...  
  
Otro punto que le preocupaba: su hijo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él.... ¿Cuánto hacía ya que se había marchado de casa? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? Puede que más incluso.... No sabría decirlo y eso aumentaba su preocupación. De Erimor a Zefilia había como mucho una semana y media de camino. Y de Zefilia a las montañas de Kaatar, para ir a buscar la auténtica Biblia Clair, unos 20 días... Demasiado tiempo había pasado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Porqué se demoraba tanto?  
  
Zelgadis sacudió la cabeza. Cuanto más pensaba en ello más angustiado estaba. Y un hombre en momentos así debía mantener la cabeza fría. Se dijo a sí mismo que ya era momento de volver para ver cómo estaba Amelia.  
  
Se cargó la azada al hombro y miró atrás hacia el horizonte que se extendía sobre la pequeña colina sobre la que estaba construida la pequeña cabaña que le servía de hogar. De pronto oyó algo que le llamó la atención. Era una voz chillona y estridente, aparentemente la de una chica joven, que parecía quejarse de algo. Agudizando más el oído, logró descifrar lo que decía:  
  
- ¡Índiga, mira que eres burra! ¡Cómo se te ocurre aterrizar entre los  
árboles! ¡Me he tragado lo menos tres nidos de pájaro carpintero!  
- Lo siento Mina-san, ha sido un error de cálculo... - se disculpó su  
interlocutora, con voz casi inaudible -.  
- Parad de discutir las dos. - les interrumpió otra voz, masculina  
esta vez, que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, aunque no lograba  
acordarse de quién podría ser - No nos falta mucho para llegar a casa  
de Andy y no es cuestión de andar montando una de vuestras  
escenitas...  
  
¿Andy? ¿Se referirían quizás a Andracis?  
  
No, no, Zelgadis, mantén la cabeza fría, se dijo a sí mismo. Habían cientos de personas que bien pudieran responder al nombre de Andy ¿Quién le decía que se estaban refiriendo a su hijo y no a otra persona?  
  
- ¡Eh, mirad, ahí está mi padre! - exclamó otra voz masculina,  
sacándole de sus pensamientos - ¡Papá! ¡Eh, Papá, soy yo! ¡Papáaaaa!  
  
Lo veía y todavía no lo creía. Allí subiendo la colina estaba él, su hijo Andracis.  
  
Por fin había vuelto.  
  
- ¿Andracis? - preguntó la quimera sin poder creérselo aún -.  
- ¡Papá! - saludó Andracis subiendo a toda prisa la colina - ¡He  
vuelto con la...!  
  
¡PAF! Sin darle tiempo a seguir, el joven recibió un golpe de pantufla en plena cara.  
  
- ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! - inquirió el joven enojado, dirigiéndose a  
su padre -.  
- Te dije que no te demoraras. - le espetó éste de mal humor - ¿Se  
puede saber qué clase de tonterías has estado haciendo todo este  
tiempo?  
- Ah, pues verás, es una historia un poco larga y... - empezó Andracis  
llevándose una mano a la nuca, hasta que de pronto cayó en la cuenta  
de que tenía algo más importante que hacer que darle explicaciones a  
su padre- ¡Pero no hay tiempo para eso! ¿Dónde está Mamá?  
- Todavía en su cama. ¿Has traído la medicina? - preguntó Zelgadis -.  
- Sí, aquí está. - respondió Andracis mostrándole el frasco azul que  
Aqua le había dado -.  
- ¿Estás seguro de que esto...? - preguntó de nuevo la quimera -.  
- Completamente - confirmó el joven - Pero hay que dársela enseguida.  
  
Y diciendo esto, padre e hijo se dirigieron rápidamente al interior de la modesta cabaña de madera, seguidos de Mina, Valteria, Índiga y las tres dragonas damas de honor, Crystal, Yumei y Selena. Mientras, y haciendo caso omiso de los que les seguían, Andracis y Zelgadis seguían con su conversación acerca del estado de salud de la madre del joven.  
  
- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó el chico -.  
- Ha empeorado en los últimos días. - le informó su padre - La fiebre  
le ha subido y vuelve a tener temblores...  
  
La quimera condujo a los cuatro adolescentes hacia una pequeña habitación, separada del resto de la casa (constituida únicamente por una sala-comedor- cocina-y-de-todo-un-poco de apenas cuatro metros cuadrados) por una puerta de madera que abrió con suma delicadeza para evitar molestar a la enferma que descansaba en su interior.  
  
Aunque claro, lo de descansar era un decir... Nada más entrar en la pequeña habitación iluminada por la luz que pasaba a través de una única ventana, pudieron comprobar que tal y como muchas veces les había dicho Andy, el estado de su madre era francamente grave; la mujer estaba tumbada en su cama, situada en el único rincón de la habitación sumergido en la penumbra, jadeando ruidosamente en busca de aire con el que llenar sus pulmones y murmurando palabras completamente ininteligibles en medio de su delirio febril.  
  
- Mamá.... - la llamó dulcemente Andracis - mamá, soy yo, Andracis.  
vengo con tu medicina... - diciendo esto la ayudó a incorporarse un  
poco mientras abría en sello de la botella con los dientes - Bebe  
esto... Despacio....  
  
Seguidamente la ayudó a abrir la boca para tragar algo del líquido azulado. La mujer se atragantó con el primer trago y empezó a toser. Su hijo le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda hasta que se le pasó el ataque de tos y siguió ayudándola a tragar el líquido. Fue sólo en ese momento en que Zelgadis se fijó en los otros tres adolescentes que habían venido con Andracis y Mina consideró que ya era hora de hacer las presentaciones oportunas:  
  
- Un placer conocerle al fin, Maestro Zelgadis. - saludó la hechicera  
- Soy la increíble y todo poderosa Mina Gabriev. Mi madre Reena le  
manda recuerdos....  
- ¿Tú eres la hija de Reena? - preguntó Zelgadis incrédulo, tras lo  
cual la echó un vistazo de arriba abajo - Hum.... Debí sospecharlo....  
Las dos estáis igual de....  
- ¡¡¡No lo diga, señor Zelgadis!!! - exclamó Valteria alarmado  
tapándole la boca a la sorprendida quimera - ¡Que luego se cabrea y es  
capaz de destrozar la casa!  
- ¡O peor, incendiarla! - añadió Índiga -.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Qué os pasa? - preguntó Mina confundida - ¿De qué estáis  
hablando....? ¡¿No será de mis pechos, verdad?! - inquirió cuando por  
fin logró entender por donde iban los tiros - ¡¡Os advierto que como  
sea de mis pechos de lo que estéis hablando...!!  
  
Pero Zelgadis ya no escuchaba las amenazas de la hija de Reena. Su atención ahora estaba centrada en el joven de cabellos turquesa que le había tapado la boca. Aquellos ojos, aquellas marcas en las mejillas, aquella voz.... Por supuesto que le había sonado antes.... habían pasado los años y a pesar de haber renacido, aún conservaba el aspecto de rebelde sin causa con el que le conociera hace 18 años...  
  
- ¿Val? - preguntó sorprendido - ¡Vaya es increíble! ¡La última vez  
que te vi, todavía eras un bebé en brazos de Filia!  
- ¿Conoció usted a mi madre? - preguntaron al tiempo Valteria e  
Índiga. Al darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho se miraron y sonrieron  
ligeramente -.  
- ¿Y tú quién eres, si puede saberse? - preguntó Zelgadis al  
percatarse finalmente de la presencia de la semi-dragona de pelo  
índigo -.  
- ¡Ah, es cierto, no me he presentado! Soy Índiga Mettalium, encantada  
de conocerle, señor Greywords.  
- ¿Mettalium? Oh, no.... ¿me estás diciendo que tu padre es....?  
- ¡Desde luego, es mi hija, en efecto! - dijo Xellos apareciendo  
finalmente, justo detrás de la quimera - ¿Qué tal, chico piedra?  
¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!  
- Y desearía que hubiese sido mucho más tiempo.... - murmuró Zel de  
mal humor - No puedo creerlo... Jamás pensé que Filia pudiese caer tan  
bajo y reproducirse contigo, con lo sensata que parecía....  
- Si por sensatez te refieres a ponerse histérica e intentar golpearme  
con la maza cada vez que detectaba mi presencia, entonces tienes un  
concepto bastante raro de lo que es sensato, Zelgadis-kun... - bromeó  
Xellos -.  
- ¿De....de verdad Mamá hace esas cosas....? - le preguntó Índiga a su  
hermano con un gotón de sudor rodando por su frente -.  
  
Antes de que Valteria pudiera responder, todos volvieron su atención a la madre de Andracis, que milagrosamente, después de tomarse el brebaje que Aqua le había dado al joven hechicero, había recuperado su salud. Era muy hermosa, de tez pálida destacada por unos cabellos oscuros, casi negros, de corte algo corto y aspecto desaliñado y con unos preciosos ojos azul profundo. Ya no tosía ni sudaba por la fiebre, incluso tenía fuerzas para sentarse sobre el reborde de la cama. Zelgadis, entre asombrado y lleno de felicidad, fue hacia donde estaba su mujer, por fin sonriente después de tanto tiempo, la abrazó y la besó con todo el amor y la pasión de que era capaz. No cruzaron ni una palabra, ni falta que les hacía; aquellos gestos por parte de Zel bastaban para hacerle saber que se alegraba de volverla a tener a su lado.  
  
La enternecedora escena, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por Xellos, que ni corto ni perezoso hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó respetuosamente ante la madre de Andracis.  
  
- Celebro ver que ya ha recobrado la salud, señorita Amelia Alset....  
¿O debería decir - añadió con una sonrisa pícara y guiñando un ojo -  
Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun, hija segunda de Philionel El Di Sailon y  
por tanto soberana por derecho de sangre del Reino de Sailon?  
  
* * *  
  
Mina, Val e Índiga se quedaron con las bocas abiertas. ¿Acaso Xellos estaba diciendo que aquella mujer, aquella humilde campesina que tenían frente a sus ojos, era en realidad la hija menor del Príncipe Philionel de Sailon, la que desapareció hace 16 años, propiciando, de forma indirecta, la caída de la Capital de la Magia Blanca?  
  
- Entonces es cierto... - soltó Andracis, muy serio -.  
  
Aquello sorprendió todavía más no ya sólo a ellos, sino también a sus padres, que no se explicaban cómo podía haber averiguado aquel secreto tan celosamente guardado durante años.  
  
Aunque Zel ya había sacado sus conclusiones....  
  
- Grrrr.... ¡Xellos! - exclamó Zelgadis enfurecido - ¿Con qué clase de  
sucias mentiras has llenado la cabeza de...?  
- Déjalo, Zelgadis. - le interrumpió Amelia y ante la cara medio de  
estupor, medio interrogativa de su marido, aclaró: - Tarde o temprano  
tenía que pasar, después de todo... Es hora de que Andracis conozca  
sus verdaderos orígenes...  
  
Seguidamente, la mujer se puso en pie, con algo de dificultad al principio ya que se había pasado prácticamente 15 años sin salir de la cama, y se dirigió a un pequeño tocador de madera. Abrió el primero de los tres cajones y sacó una caja forrada en terciopelo, ahora algo deteriorado por los años. Con aquella caja en sus manos se encaró a su hijo y la abrió ante sus ojos, mostrando una figura de un corazón con una corona encima y un castillo en el centro, que a su vez estaba adornado con una especie de pergamino en el que había escrita una leyenda.  
  
- Este es el sello de la familia real de Sailon. - le explicó ella -  
La prueba de que tal y como ha dicho el Señor Xellos, soy la  
desaparecida princesa Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun...  
- E.... Entonces... - balbució Mina asombrada - ¿¿¿Es una princesa de  
verdad??? - tras unos minutos de reflexión, la hechicera se puso a dar  
vueltas a su alrededor, haciéndole la pelota, para vergüenza ajena de  
Amelia, a la que le salía una gota de sudor al tiempo que Mina le  
decía atropelladamente: - ¿Quiere que le haga un masaje? ¿Le limpio  
los zapatos? ¿Le beso los pies? ¿Le barro el suelo? ¿Le....?  
  
Haciendo caso omiso del intento de peloteo por parte de la joven hechicera, Amelia continuó con las explicaciones.  
  
- Hace ahora 16 años - dijo - mi padre quiso prometerme con el  
príncipe de un reino vecino. Sin embargo no estaba preparada para un  
matrimonio concertado, entre otras cosas - añadió mirando a los ojos  
de Zel mientras éste depositaba tiernamente una mano sobre su hombro -  
porque yo ya amaba a otra persona...  
- Tu madre y yo decidimos, de común acuerdo, huir juntos. - continuó  
Zelgadis - Aquel día cogimos un caballo, salimos de Sailon y tras  
largos días de caminata llegamos hasta aquí y... en fin, el resto ya  
lo sabes....  
- Pero.... Mamá...¿tienes idea de lo que provocaste con tu marcha? -  
le riñó Andracis, entre enojado y confundido - ¡¿Te das cuenta de que,  
muy probablemente la historia de Sailon habría sido muy distinta si no  
hubieras decidido huir tan cobardemente?!  
- ¡Jovencito, no te atrevas a juzgar a tu madre tan a la ligera! -  
dijo Zelgadis saliendo en defensa de su esposa - No tienes idea de lo  
que....  
- Pero en el fondo tiene razón. - le interrumpió ella -.  
- ¡Pero.... Amelia....! - balbució Zelgadis tratando de decir algo,  
pero su esposa no le dejó continuar -.  
- Zelgadis, cariño, las cosas como son, que ya no soy una niña. - le  
dijo antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su hijo: - Sí, Andracis, lo  
reconozco, fue una cobardía por mi parte... además, debo confesaros  
algo: creo que la razón por la que me puse tan enferma.... fue porque  
estaba deprimida....  
- ¿¡Deprimida!? - exclamó Zelgadis sin poder creérselo -.  
  
'Por eso Aqua me dijo que el problema de Mamá probablemente era de tipo emocional.' meditó el joven Andracis para sus adentros.  
  
- Sí.... las noticias de la caída de Sailon me hicieron sentirme  
terriblemente culpable.... y esa culpabilidad hizo que la mínima  
enfermedad que tuviera se agravara....  
- ¡Pues claro! - cayó Índiga - Es algo que me solían decir los  
sacerdotes del templo respecto a la curación: a veces el hecho de  
sanar a una persona no depende tanto de lo eficaz que sea el método  
curativo, sino de la voluntad del paciente por curarse. Si dicho  
paciente tiene ganas de recuperarse pronto, es mucho más probable que  
el remedio surta efecto.... pero si el paciente no tiene deseo alguno  
de curarse, entonces.... - Índiga dejó la frase en el aire, pero todos  
sabían muy bien a qué se refería -.  
- Así fue... yo.... sé que diréis que es una tontería, pero... - a  
Amelia se le empezaban a inundar los ojos de lágrimas - Me sentía tan  
responsable por lo que le había pasado a Sailon, que pensé que no  
tenía derecho a seguir viviendo mientras el resto de mi familia había  
muerto defendiendo la ciudad....  
- Amelia.... - Zelgadis acercó el cuerpo de su mujer a su pecho, para  
que ésta pudiera desahogarse mientras él la consolaba -.  
- Te equivocas, Amelia. - habló de pronto Xellos, captando su atención  
- Hubo otro miembro de la familia real que sí sobrevivió; Philionel  
logró escapar.  
  
No bien acababa de sorprenderse Amelia con aquella noticia, cuando el trío de dragonas sacerdotisas le confirmó todo:  
  
- ¡Es cierto! - Crystal fue la primera en hablar - ¡Nosotros nos  
encargamos de llevar a Philionel y a su gente lejos de la ciudad!  
- ¡Le llevamos hacia las montañas de Kaatar, a ver a Milgazia! -  
añadió Yumei -.  
- ¡Y él y unos cuantos más le llevaron hacia Elmekia, a la capital,  
para que estuviera a salvo! - terció Selena -.  
- ¡Pero.... eso es fantástico! - exclamó Zelgadis - ¿Has oído Amelia?  
- añadió dirigiéndose a su mujer -.  
- Sí, lo he oído, pero... - dudó ella - No sé, después de tanto  
tiempo...  
- Mamá.... - intervino Andracis, cogiendo a su madre de ambas manos y  
mirándola directamente a los ojos - ¿Quieres volver a empezar de  
nuevo; redimirte, enfrentarte a tu pasado y dejar de huir?  
  
Amelia, al principio, no supo qué decir. Se quedó largo rato, mirando a su hijo a los ojos, ojos grises, profundos, los mismos que tendría su padre antes de convertirse en quimera, y ese brillo, un brillo apenas perceptible, pero que al verlo era capaz de convencerte de cualquier cosa. De que todo era posible.  
  
Y ella quería hacerlo. Ansiaba desde hacía tiempo enmendar su error de juventud. Un error que le llevó a separarse de su padre. No es que se arrepintiera, desde luego que no; su vida junto a Zelgadis, a pesar de la carencia de lujos, había sido mucho más dichosa de lo que habría sido si se hubiera quedado en palacio. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, haría lo mismo una y mil veces. Sin embargo, sí hubo algo que jamás se perdonó: irse sin despedirse de su padre, a quien tanto quería e idolatraba. Un padre que se volcó siempre en ella, tras la muerte de su madre y la desaparición de su hermana mayor, de la que casi ni se acordaba ya....  
  
Deseaba por encima de todo, verle, abrazarle, pedirle perdón...  
  
....y tal y como decía su hijo, dejar de huir. De su pasado y de sí misma.  
  
Finalmente afirmó con la cabeza con decisión, espantando las últimas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.  
  
- Entonces, vayamos a ver al abuelo. - dijo Andracis a continuación -  
Mañana por la mañana, en cuanto hayamos descansado un poco, iremos los  
dos a Elmekia...  
- Los tres. - añadió Zelgadis poniéndose entre los dos - Al fin y al  
cabo yo también pertenezco a la familia ¿no?  
- ¡Por supuesto! - afirmó Amelia abrazando al tiempo a su marido y a  
su hijo -.  
  
Ante tan tierna escena, las tres sacerdotisas dragonas se pusieron a llorar a mares, emocionadas. Claro que no eran las únicas...  
  
- Mina ¿estás llorando? - le dijo Val entre perplejo y divertido -.  
- ¿Eh? ¡Ay, no, no es eso! - disimuló la hechicera, secándose  
rápidamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - Es que hay mucho  
polvo en la habitación y se me mete en los ojos....  
- Ya, claro.... - murmuró el dragón antiguo mirándola de reojo con una  
sonrisa en el rostro -.  
- Oye, Papá, te encuentro un poco pálido.... - señaló Índiga al ver  
que su padre se empezaba a poner un poco verde -.  
- Je, je.... Lo siento, hija - dijo Xellos tratando de disimular una  
sonrisa - es que ver escenas así... digamos que no es compatible con  
los demonios....  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no noto nada... - meditó Índiga - ¿Será porque soy  
medio dragona?  
- Probablemente....  
- Lo que me recuerda.... - interrumpió Zelgadis dirigiendo una fría  
mirada de desconfianza hacia el demonio - Xellos.... ¿Cómo sabías tú  
que Philionel estaba vivo?  
  
Pillado con las manos en la masa y sin posibilidad de excusa, Xellos no tuvo más remedio que confesar la verdad.  
  
- Puessss.... - empezó poniendo la mano en su nuca y con su típica  
carita de inocentón - Je, je.... Me temo que fui yo el que ordenó  
atacar Sailon... una lástima, sí, pero qué le vamos a hacer.... No....  
¿No estarás enfadada conmigo, Amelia?  
- Por supuesto que no. - dijo Amelia dulcemente - Después de todo,  
supongo que estarías cumpliendo órdenes de tus superiores, así que no  
te guardo ningún rencor...  
- Jeje... Vaya, gracias Amelia, tu siempre tan comprensiva...  
- Peeeeeero.... - el tono dulce de la princesa había adquirido cierto  
tinte peligroso - a pesar de que te haya perdonado, tienes que  
compensarme por el gran error que cometiste....  
- A-Amelia.... - el demonio se había empezado a poner pálido - ¿¿Qu-  
Qué vas a hacerme??  
- Voy a aplicarte el único castigo que sé que tiene efecto sobre  
ti.... ¡Bien, chicos - añadió dirigiéndose a Zel y Andy - ya sabéis lo  
que tenéis que hacer! ¿No?  
  
Afirmando al tiempo, padre e hijo, abrieron las persianas de la ventana, iluminando la figura de Amelia como si de un foco se tratara. La princesa por su parte agarró un altavoz y tras hacer las pertinentes pruebas de voz ("Sí... Probando... Uno, dos, tres ¿se me oye?"), empezó a cantar:  
  
- ¡LA VIDA ES MARAVILLOOOOSAAAA!  
- ¡SÍ, MARAVILLOSA, MARAVILLOSAAA! - cantaron los dos hombres haciendo  
de coro y bailando una suerte de vals, bien "agarraos" -.  
  
Un aura de rayas apareció casi al instante alrededor del demonio, quien estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder levantarse, tan, tan verde que casi parecía azul....  
  
- Creo que ya lo entiendo.... - razonó Valteria aún cuando no podía  
parar de sudar de vergüenza ajena al ver semejante espectáculo - Los  
demonios se alimentan de los sentimientos negativos de las personas.  
Pueden soportar hasta cierto punto algunos sentimientos positivos si  
llegan de forma aislada, pero si se encuentran ante una sucesión muy  
manifiesta de efectos positivos, se ponen enfermos....  
- Dicho de otra manera - dedujo Mina sudando tanto a más que su  
compañero - con ese salmo de alabanzas hacia la vida y lo maravillosa  
que es, Amelia le está provocando a Xellos una indigestión...  
- ...Algo así...  
  
Y así durante un buen rato, Amelia siguió con su canción de la Vida Maravillosa, mientras en el suelo el pobre Xellos, hecho un trapito, balbuceaba varias incoherencias:  
  
- Ameeeeliaaa.... - gimió - Para yaaaa, no puedo soportarlo máaaas....  
Te lo ruegoooo...  
  
* * *  
  
Horas después, cuando Xellos ya se había recuperado, Mina tomó la decisión de acompañar a Andracis y a sus padres a Elmekia. El muchacho no se negó, más bien al contrario, se alegró mucho de poder seguir junto a Mina una vez más. Y pronto los demás también se apuntaron, incluidas las tres dragonas sacerdotisas, que se ofrecieron amablemente a llevarles a la ciudad.  
  
Aquella tarde, mientras en la casa la gente se movía de un lado para otro, haciendo los preparativos para la cena de esa noche, Mina se escabulló para salir afuera a tomar algo de aire fresco. Se sentó tranquilamente bajo un árbol, contemplando la puesta de sol desde la colina donde se situaba la cabaña.  
  
Cuando estaba en casa, en Zefilia, solía hacer eso; quedarse embobada mirando la puesta de sol o en su defecto las nubes sobre el cielo azul de la mañana. Le encantaba, era uno de su hobbys favoritos. Hacer aquello le proporcionaba una inmensa paz interior, justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos.  
  
Cuando más estaba disfrutando, el sexto sentido de Mina le puso alerta de repente. Arrancó rápidamente una rama cercana y la puso frente a sí.  
  
Justo a tiempo para parar una espada que se le echaba encima.  
  
Zelgadis permaneció estático durante unos minutos. Realmente la hija de Reena y Gaudy era muy buena. Con tan sólo una simple rama había conseguido parar su golpe. Claro que él tampoco había usado toda su fuerza con ella. Sólo quería probarla....  
  
- Tienes buenos reflejos.... - comentó la quimera envainando su espada  
de nuevo -.  
- Gracias, Maestro Zelgadis. - agradeció la chica, tirando la rama a  
un lado -.  
- No es necesario que me llames así. - murmuró Zelgadis con algo de  
sequedad -.  
- Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. - dijo Mina simplemente  
sentándose de nuevo. Zel no tardó en imitarla, poniéndose a su lado -  
Mi madre me habló siempre muy bien de usted. - aclaró a continuación -  
Decía que usted era un excelente hechicero y un gran espadachín, uno  
de los pocos capaces de compararse a ella.... También solía decirme -  
añadió apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas - que si alguna vez, por  
los motivos que fueran, me encontrara con usted, debía tratarle  
siempre con gran respeto. Y llamarle así es mi forma de mostrarle el  
gran respeto que le tengo, Maestro Zelgadis. - concluyó con una  
sonrisa -.  
  
Zelgadis no pudo evitar sonreír. Rápidamente sin embargo, apartó la mirada de los ojos azules de Mina y la dirigió al brillante resplandor del sol poniente.  
  
- Reena fue para mí siempre una gran amiga. - habló la quimera  
finalmente- Antes de conocerla yo no era más que un ser solitario y  
amargado.... y añado también que era un asesino cruel y despiadado...  
- ¡¿Cruel y despiadado... usted?! - Mina reaccionó con sorpresa ante  
tal revelación -.  
- Así era yo, aunque ahora te cueste creerlo. - afirmó él y continuó -  
Supongo que tu madre te habrá contado porqué tengo este aspecto ¿no?  
- Hummm.... Sí, me lo dijo una vez. - recordó la hechicera - Cierto  
que no recuerdo gran cosa pero... fue un tal Rezo ¿verdad?  
- Así es. - le confirmó - Rezo, mi abuelo, mi único pariente vivo.  
¿Sabes? Cuando tu única familia te traiciona, transformándote un  
monstruo.... en fin, sencillamente, acabas por no confiar en nadie.  
Justo lo que me pasó a mí. Rechazado por la sociedad, empecé a pensar  
que sólo podía contar conmigo mismo... Pero entonces apareció Reena -  
un brillo de alegría apareció en los ojos de la quimera al recordarla  
- , la primera persona en mucho tiempo que me trataba como persona y  
no como el monstruo que aparentaba ser. Creo sinceramente - concluyó -  
que de no haberla conocido, mi vida sería muy diferente ahora....  
Bueno, mejor regresemos, ya nos están llamando para cenar....  
- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó la chica agudizando el oído - Yo no oigo nada.  
- Desde esta distancia no, claro está. - dijo Zel ayudándola a  
levantarse - Pero yo tengo un oído más agudo.... Ventajas de tener ser  
un tercio Demonio Brownie. - añadió guiñándole un ojo -.  
- ¡Es verdad! - dijo la chica entusiasmada al percibir el olorcillo de  
la comida cuando ya estuvieron muy cerca de la cabaña - Mmmm... Me  
pregunto qué habrá preparado Xellos de cena....  
- Un momento.... - pidió Zelgadis parándose en seco con evidente cara  
de espanto - ¿¿Qué Xellos es quien cocina??  
- Sí, se pidió voluntario.... - le aclaró la chica - ¿Porqué, es algo  
malo?  
  
Zelgadis se limitó a palmearle en hombro con cara de resignación.  
  
- Espera y lo verás....  
  
* * *  
  
Tras levantar Xellos la tapa de la olla que contenía su nueva obra maestra, un fuerte olor nauseabundo invadió el humilde hogar de los Greyword- Seyruun, haciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor de la mesa se desmayaran. Índiga a duras penas pudo llegar a abrir la ventana para que corriera el aire fresco.  
  
- ¡¡Por Ceipheid, qué peste!! - exclamó Mina con la cara totalmente  
azul -.  
- Lo sabía.... - se lamentó Zelgadis en el suelo mientras un gran  
escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, provocándole espasmos  
involuntarios -.  
- Me... Me muero.... - murmuró Val a duras penas, en las mismas  
condiciones -.  
- Xe....Xellos-san... - Amelia trataba de levantarse apoyándose en la  
mesa - ¿No habrás preparado otra vez tu "Sopa de Madrágora"**, verdad?  
- ¡Por supuesto que no, Amelia! ¿Por quién me tomas? - inquirió el  
demonio con carita de inocente - Un auténtico chef jamás prepara dos  
veces un plato rechazado por el público.... Esto no es "Sopa de  
mandrágora". Es. ¡"Vichissoise de madrágora"!  
  
¡PAF! El antiguo sacerdote-general de Zellas Mettalium fue derribado al suelo por un gigantesco abanico de papel.  
  
- ¡¡La Vichissoise es un tipo de sopa, animal!! - le gritó Mina fuera  
de sí -.  
  
Y ya os podéis imaginar como transcurrió el resto de la velada...  
  
* * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente y después de un breve viaje a lomos de Índiga y sus compañeras dragonas, Mina y los demás llegaron finalmente a la capital de Elmekia. Según habían dicho Crystal, Yumei y Selena, el Príncipe Philionel había sido llevado a presencia del emperador para solicitar asilo político, insistiéndose en que nadie más debía saber que estaba allí, más que nada por cuestiones de seguridad. Por ello, primero fueron a entrevistarse con el Emperador y, luego de que Amelia demostrara ser la hija del príncipe Philionel enseñando el sello real, consiguieron averiguar que Philionel se había refugiado en algún lugar cercano a la plaza mayor. Así que hasta allí se dirigieron Mina y sus compañeros para intentar encontrarle.  
  
No fue sin embargo una tarea fácil. Enseguida se encontraron con un problema:  
  
- ¡Oiga, usted! ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Príncipe Philionel?  
- Lo siento, no conozco a nadie que se llame así....  
  
- ¿Podría indicarme dónde se hospeda el Príncipe Philionel?  
- ¿Príncipe Philionel? Me parece que se equivoca, amigo: Elmekia es un  
imperio, aquí no hay príncipes....  
  
- ¿Sabe si vive por aquí un tal Príncipe Philionel?  
- ¿Un príncipe viviendo en este barrio? ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Tu sueñas,  
niña....!  
  
- Disculpe, estoy buscando al Príncipe...  
- ¡Ahora no, chaval! ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado?!  
  
- ¡AAAAARGH! ¡MALDITA SEA! - exclamó Mina fuera de sí revolviéndose  
desesperadamente el pelo - ¡¡Llevamos más de una hora buscando y no  
hay absolutamente nadie en estos barrios que sepa algo sobre ese  
maldito príncipe de pacotilla!!  
- ¡Mina! - le reprendió Andracis - ¡Es mi abuelo, ten un poco de  
respeto!  
- De todos modos es muy raro.... - meditó Amelia - A Papá le  
encantaban las multitudes y siempre se rodeaba de gente del pueblo. No  
comprendo cómo después de tanto tiempo no haya nadie que le  
conozca....  
- ¿Seguro que estamos mirando en el lugar adecuado? - preguntó Val  
mirando a las tres doncellas dragonas, que eran las que se encargaban  
de custodiar el plano de la ciudad -.  
- ¡Seguro! - afirmó Crystal vehemente con la cabeza - ¡Tiene que ser  
esta!  
- ¡Sí! - la secundó Yumei revisando de nuevo el plano - ¡No hay otra  
plaza que esté indicada en el mapa como "Plaza mayor"!  
- Euh, Yumei.... Estás mirando el plano al revés... - hizo constatar  
Selena, lo que hizo que su compañera pelirrosada se pusiera más  
colorada que un tomate -.  
  
Mina lanzó un suspiro derrotado al tiempo que se sentaba en el bordillo de una fuente.  
  
- Ay.... es inútil. - suspiró la hechicera - Esto es como buscar una  
aguja en un pajar.....  
- Yo aún diría más: - añadió Índiga - es como buscar una aguja entre  
un montón de agujas....  
- Si al menos alguien nos pudiera dar una pista... - murmuró Andracis  
-.  
- Disculpe, caballero... - oyeron de pronto la voz de Zelgadis, lo que  
les hizo volver la cabeza para descubrir a la quimera, a sólo un par  
de metros, conversando con un transeúnte - Busco a un hombre alto,  
fornido, con un mostacho negro bastante espeso y pelo desordenado....  
Responde al nombre de Phil.... ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo?  
- Phil.... Phil.... - meditó el transeúnte - Ese nombre me suena...  
¡Ah, claro! - exclamó de pronto golpeando su puño contra la palma de  
su mano - ¡Usted debe referirse a "Phil el Loco"! Se hospeda en esa  
taberna de allí. - dijo señalando una taberna al otro lado de la plaza  
- A estas horas supongo que estará bebiendo una cerveza en su mesa de  
siempre, los discursos de justicia no empiezan hasta las seis y  
media....  
- Gracias, amigo. - se despidió Zelgadis volviendo con los demás -.  
- ¿Lo has encontrado, Zel? - preguntó entusiasmada Amelia -.  
- Parece que sí. - confirmó su marido - Al principio dudaba, pero lo  
de los discursos de justicia no ha dejado lugar a dudas...  
- ¡Cariño, eres el mejor! - exclamó la princesa plantándole a la  
quimera un sonoro beso en la mejilla que hizo que éste se sonrojara y  
murmurara algo como: "Ahora no Amelia, que nos están mirando  
todos...." -.  
- ¡Un momento, un momento! - exclamó Mina levantándose de un salto -  
¡¿Qué es eso de llamar a su excelencia el Príncipe por un nombre tan  
vulgar?! Y sobretodo. ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR ESO DE "ALTO FORNIDO Y  
CON MOSTACHO Y PELO DESORDENADO"???!!!  
- ¿Qué hay de malo en eso, Mina-san? - preguntó Índiga inocentemente  
-.  
- ¡¡¡Pues que un príncipe no puede tener ese aspecto tan... tan... tan  
poco propio de un príncipe!!! - exclamó llena de rabia - ¡Mirad a la  
princesa Amelia: - añadió señalando a la aludida - es bonita,  
elegante, sofisticada, como debe ser una princesa! ¿y qué me decís de  
Andracis? ¡Vale no es un príncipe oficial, pero es apuesto y bien  
parecido! - ante estos comentarios, Andracis no pudo evitar ponerse  
rojo desde la cabeza hasta los pies - ¡¡PERO TAL Y CÓMO LO HA DESCRITO  
EL MAESTRO ZELGADIS, TAL PARECE QUE EL PRÍNCIPE PHILIONEL TIENE  
ASPECTO DE MOZO DE CUADRA!!  
- Parece que ya tenías tu modelo de príncipe ideal, ¿eh? - comentó Val  
-.  
- ¡EXACTO! - exclamó de nuevo Mina - ¡¡¡Un príncipe como Ceiphied  
manda tiene que ser esbelto, guapo, y a ser posible de ojos azules!!!  
- ¿Los ojos azules son obligatorios? - preguntó Índiga con una gota en  
la frente -.  
- ¡Sí, porque los ojos azules reflejan nobleza de espíritu! Después de  
todo, la princesa Amelia los tiene azules ¿no? - añadió señalándola de  
nuevo - ¡IREMOS A ESA DICHOSA TABERNA Y OS DEMOSTRARÉ QUE UN HOMBRE  
ASÍ NO PUEDE SER EL PRÍNCIPE PHILIONEL!  
  
Y mientras decía esto, la hechicera se encaminaba, caminando con las piernas separadas, con paso lento y amenazante como el de un dinosaurio acercándose a su presa, hacia la taberna que el transeúnte había indicado a Zelgadis.  
  
La quimera suspiró.  
  
- Pobre chica.... - murmuró - Menuda desilusión se va a llevar....  
- Mmmm.... Oye, Zel: - dijo Amelia tras meditar un rato - ¿Tú crees  
que mi padre tiene tan poco aspecto de príncipe?  
- Hombre... - empezó Zelgadis evitando dar una respuesta clara, para  
no decepcionar a su mujer - La verdad... no sé qué decirte....  
- No es momento para perder tiempo. - interrumpió Val, acudiendo en  
socorro de la quimera - Sigamos a Mina antes que le dé por hacer una  
locura de las suyas...  
  
* * *  
  
La taberna de "El borrachín feliz" era con diferencia la más concurrida de Elmekia City. Su buena situación, justo en la Plaza Mayor donde se celebraban todos los eventos importantes de la ciudad (desde fiestas populares y religiosas, pasando por festivales, hasta celebraciones de victoria), hacían de esta taberna un lugar de intercambio de opiniones y culturas, donde gentes a cual más raras se reunían para charlar, tomarse una copa o lo que surgiera.  
  
Por eso el dueño de la taberna no se inmutó siquiera cuando oyó como la puerta de su establecimiento se abría y siguió limpiando la barra como si nada, suponiendo que el cliente que acababa de llegar pronto se sentaría en una de las mesas y haría su pedido a una de las camareras que tenía a su servicio, o bien optaría por sentarse en la barra y pedirle alguna bebida.  
  
Lo que el dueño no esperaba era que, al levantar la vista se encontrara a una chica, que a duras penas medía poco más de metro sesenta, pelo rosa trenzado y levantado en un moño, con ojos azules que le miraban con una mezcla de furia e impaciencia.  
  
- Lo siento, no servimos bebidas a menores. - se limitó a decir,  
segundos antes de verse a sí mismo cogido del cuello de la camisa y a  
sólo unos milímetros de aquellos ojos que le fulminaban -.  
- Escucha amigo - empezó Mina con una vena resaltándose en su frente -  
dicen que aquí en esta posada se hospeda un príncipe con aspecto de  
mozo de cuadra, pero yo digo que no puede ser ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA MISMO ME  
ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ÉSE NO PUEDE SER UN PRÍNCIPE Y VAS A CONVENCER A  
MIS AMIGOS TAMBIÉN! ¡¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?!  
- Se-señorita, le juro que no la entiendo.... - balbució nervioso el  
pobre tabernero con varias gotitas de sudor recorriendo su nuca -.  
- Je, je, je.... Disculpe a mi amiga - interrumpió Val con una sonrisa  
nerviosa y sosteniendo a Mina por los brazos - está nerviosa y no sabe  
lo que dice...  
- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA! - gritó la hechicera debatiéndose por liberarse -  
¡NO ESTOY LOCA, SÉ LO QUE ME HABLO! ¡¡Y TE DIGO QUE ÉSE NO PUEDE SER  
UN PRÍNCIPE....!!  
  
De pronto se oyó un ruido de golpe y a continuación Mina estaba desmayada en brazos de Val con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y los ojos en forma de espirales.  
  
Pero lo más alucinante es que había sido Índiga la que había emprendido tan salvaje acción, haciéndose servir de la lanza que su hermano segundos antes le había pedido que le guardara mientras él sujetaba a Mina.  
  
- Siento mucho las molestias que mi amiga le ha podido causar. Lo  
siento, lo siento muchísimo.... - se disculpó la semi-dragona  
inclinándose una y otra vez e inclinando al tiempo la cabeza de su  
amiga, que empezaba a recobrar el conocimiento -.  
  
El tabernero ya no sabía cómo reaccionar y se quedó apartado de la barra, echado contra la pared y riendo nerviosamente. Desde que fundara la taberna hace unos 20 años más o menos, le había pasado de todo: había tenido que intervenir para detener peleas, había lidiado con ladrones y asesinos, le habían chantajeado cinco veces e incluso había sobrevivido a dos puñaladas por la espalda.... ¡Pero jamás en toda su vida había tenido que tratar con una pandilla de locos de remate!  
  
Porque realmente tenían que ser unos locos: una chica de pelo rosa e instintos de asesino psicópata, el muchacho sufrido de pelo turquesa que la había sostenido, otro chaval igualmente sufrido que intentaba calmar a la chica sin demasiado éxito ya que cuando se acercaba se llevaba una patada, la otra chica de pelo índigo que parecía un corderito pero que acababa de demostrar que era capaz de repartir sus buenos mamporros también y otras tres muchachitas que acababan de llegar y que vestían y actuaban del mismo modo que la anterior (hasta el punto en que se disculpaban con ella, y eso que no habían hecho nada....) Los únicos que parecían mínimamente normales eran una mujer joven que vestía elegantemente y que se ocultaba bajo una capa con capucha de color burdeos y un hombre embozado y encapuchado de ropas color beige....  
  
.... ¡Y éste último tampoco, porque cuando se acercó a la barra para hablar con él, el tabernero descubrió para su sorpresa que tenía la piel verde!  
  
- Disculpe - dijo el embozado - nos han dicho que aquí se hospeda un  
tal Phil....  
- Está allí, en su mesa de siempre. - respondió el tabernero señalando  
una mesa que había al fondo en una esquina oscura, en donde pudieron  
percibir una figura que cogía una pinta de cerveza - Pero llega un  
poco pronto, los discursos de justicia no empiezan hasta las seis y  
media....  
- Sólo venimos a hablar con él. - aclaró Amelia -.  
- Pues me temo que no sacarán mucho en claro. - les advirtió el  
tabernero - Cuando está en su "hora melancólica" no suele hablar con  
nadie...  
- ¿Su "hora melancólica"?  
- Sí, le sucede a menudo, justo después de contar sus batallitas de  
mediodía.... Pide una cerveza, se sienta en la mesa más alejada de la  
taberna y se queda ahí, sin hacer nada, tan taciturno... Es como si  
algo no le dejara vivir, como si algo le preocupara, nadie lo sabe a  
ciencia cierta....  
  
Mina y los demás dirigieron de nuevo la vista a la mesa donde se sentaba Phil y le observaron con más detalle; era tal y como había descrito Zelgadis, robusto, de pelo oscuro y mostacho poblado. Aunque aquel tipo tan corpulento, oculto entre las sombras de la esquina de la taberna y llevándose a los labios de vez en cuando la pinta de cerveza, resultaba bastante inquietante y hasta cierto punto aterrador. Más que un príncipe o un mozo de cuadra, pensó Mina mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, parecía un jefe de la mafia....  
  
- No sé a vosotros - susurró Mina a sus compañeros - pero a mí este  
tío me pone la piel de gallina....  
- Sí.... - afirmó Val - Tal vez deberíamos ser prudentes, nunca se  
sabe lo que... ¡Pero...! ¿¿Señorita Amelia, adónde va??  
  
Y es que Amelia, sin hacer caso de lo que comentaban los muchachos, se había acercado sin dudarlo a la mesa de Phil, con paso lento pero firme.  
  
- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces? - exclamó Andracis haciendo ademán de seguirla -  
¡Espera....!  
- Déjala, Andracis. - le ordenó Zelgadis parándolo en seco - Y lo  
mismo os digo a los demás. Hay que esperar y ver cómo evoluciona la  
cosa...  
  
Mientras tanto, Amelia ya había llegado junto a la mesa y esperó pacientemente a que Phil dejara la pinta de nuevo en la mesa. En ningún momento se había quitado la capucha.  
  
- ¿Puedo sentarme con usted, caballero? - preguntó educadamente -.  
  
Phil tardó un rato en responder. Se quedó muy quieto y, aunque sus ojos estaban ocultos en la penumbra, Amelia tubo la sensación de que la escudriñaba con la mirada.  
  
- Claro. - dijo finalmente - Esto es un país libre, después de  
todo....  
  
Amelia se sentó en la banca que había justo enfrente de la de Phil y se quedó mirándolo un largo rato, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas. Realmente aquella parecía la voz de su padre, aunque ahora era un poco más grave.  
  
A pesar de todo, quiso asegurarse.  
  
- Dicen que usted cuenta historias muy entretenidas.... - mencionó  
Amelia como de forma casual -.  
  
El príncipe sonrió con pesar.  
  
- ¿Eso te han dicho, eh? - preguntó antes de apurar su cuerno de  
cerveza para luego continuar: - Por lo general dicen que cuento  
discursos, batallitas, chifladuras.... "historias" es el calificativo  
más suave que le han dado hasta ahora, a mi parecer.... - hizo una  
pausa, durante la cual su mirada se nubló aún más de tristeza y  
melancolía - Creen que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que por ahí se me  
llama "Phil el loco... aunque... - añadió apoyando su barbilla en su  
puño y mirando con aparente interés una porción de la pared - ...llevo  
tanto tiempo aislado del mundo, tanto tiempo recordando el pasado y  
lamentándome de mi mala suerte, que empiezo a pensar que ya estoy más  
loco que cuerdo...  
- ¡No es cierto! - saltó Amelia, llamando la atención de Phil y de  
varios clientes de las mesas colindantes - ¡Usted no está loco,  
príncipe Philionel! ¡Es más - añadió levantándose de la mesa y  
quitándose finalmente la capucha, descubriendo su rostro - usted es el  
mejor gobernante que Sailon ha tenido y tendrá jamás!  
  
Llegados a este punto, al príncipe Phil se le pusieron los ojos como platos. Habían pasado los años y sus facciones eran mucho menos aniñadas que antes, aparte que su pelo había crecido unos centímetros dándole un aspecto un tanto desaliñado.... pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules como dos lapislázulis, aquellos ojos de los que en su día se enamoró cuando conoció a su difunta esposa, eran totalmente inconfundibles.  
  
- Amelia.... - murmuró sin poder creérselo todavía -.  
- Hola, papá. - saludó finalmente ella -.  
- ¡Amelia...! - unas lágrimas empezaban a aflorar en los ojos del  
príncipe -.  
- ¡Papá...! - Amelia también tenía los ojos llorosos de la emoción -.  
- ¡¡¡AMELIAAAAA!!! - exclamó Phil finalmente, abrazando a su hija  
mientras un par de torrentes desbordados salían de sus ojos -.  
- ¡¡¡PAAAAPIIIIII!!! - exclamó a su vez Amelia, en el mismo estado que  
su padre y correspondiendo al abrazo -.  
- ¡¡¡ABUELIIIITOOOOOO!!! - se les unió de improviso Andracis,  
igualmente emocionado y abrazando al tiempo a su madre y a su abuelo  
-.  
  
Mina y Val no pudieron evitar poner cara de circunstancias mientras sudaban de vergüenza ajena. Ya era de por sí ridículo el ver a dos príncipes reales llorar como los protagonistas de una telenovela, encima la intervención de Andracis en aquella reunión de plañideras había ridiculizado tanto la escena que hasta se hacía empalagosa y no apta para gente con problemas de diabetes.  
  
- ¡Ooooooh, es como en las novelas! - exclamó Índiga. La dragona, al  
contrario que sus amigos, no sólo no parecía para nada asqueada, sino  
que encima estaba emocionada hasta la médula (igual que sus compañeras  
sacerdotisas) - ¿No os parece maravilloso, ver cómo las familias se  
reúnen de esta forma?  
- Noooo.... Demasiado.... bonito... creo que voy a vomitar... - gimió  
una voz a sus espaldas, que al girarse todos vieron que provenía de  
Xellos, quien no pudiendo soportar semejante escena, se había caído  
del plano astral donde estaba refugiado y había reaparecido en la  
taberna encogido y con la cara totalmente azul -.  
  
Tras unos minutos de derramar lágrimas por un tubo, padre e hija se miraron a los ojos con ternura.  
  
- Has crecido mucho, Amelia. - comentó emocionado - Estás hecha toda  
una mujer...  
- ¡Gracias, papi! - agradeció ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -.  
- Por cierto, este chico.... - comentó el príncipe, reparando  
finalmente en Andracis, quien seguía cogido a su pierna y llorando a  
lágrima viva (se ve que tiene percepción de efecto retardado, je, je)  
-.  
- Ah, es mi hijo, Andracis. - le presentó su madre - Ya sé que está  
mal que yo lo diga pero... ¿verdad que es muy guapo?  
- Mamáaaa.... - medio protestó Andracis, poniéndose ligeramente  
colorado-.  
- ¡Ya lo creo! - afirmó Phil dándole una palmada en la espalda que  
casi tira al zagal al suelo - ¡Y también tiene aspecto de ser un gran  
defensor de la justicia!  
- ¡Eso siempre! - afirmó Andracis con orgullo, tras lo cual, los tres  
miembros reales de Sailon se pusieron a reír con una risa tan  
escandalosa y demencial, que provocó diversos efectos sobre los  
espectadores: todos los clientes de la taberna sin excepción sudaron  
la gota gorda, a Mina se le puso la cara azul y estuvo a punto de  
caerse al tiempo que murmuraba "No puede ser...", Val puso aún más  
cara de circunstancias, Índiga más cara de emocionada y Xellos se puso  
más azul y murmuraba cosas incoherentes entre las que se atisbaba a  
oír algo así como: "Sobredosis... de sentimiento... justiciero...  
aaaaargh..." -.  
- Por cierto ¿y el padre? - preguntó Phil al cabo de un rato -.  
- Aquí. - dijo Zelgadis adelantándose y quitándose el embozo y la  
capucha, ignorando los comentarios referentes a su aspecto que  
empezaban a aflorar entre el público presente -.  
- Hum.... así que fuiste tú, Señor Zelgadis.... - murmuró el príncipe  
mirando a la quimera con ojos serios -.  
- Sí. - afirmó éste sosteniendo la mirada a su interlocutor -.  
  
Durante unos minutos se hizo un silencio absoluto en la taberna. Los clientes, deseosos de conocer el desenlace de aquello, se reclinaron sobre sus asientos y agudizaron el oído y la mirada. La tensión ambiental podría cortarse con un cuchillo.  
  
- ¡PUES ESTUPENDO! - exclamó Phil con su gran vozarrón, dándole tal  
palmada en la espalda que, no se sabe si por la fuerza del golpe o  
porque le pilló desprevenido, el pobre Zel fue a dar con todos los  
morros en el parqué de la taberna - ¡Me alegro que fueses tú y no un  
mequetrefe cualquiera! Aunque..... - le dijo en tono de advertencia -  
no creas que por eso te voy a perdonar que te llevases a mi hija...  
- ¡Papá! - protestó Amelia -.  
- ¡ERA BROMA! - volvió a exclamar el príncipe, dándole una nueva  
palmada a Zel (quien empezaba a duras penas a levantarse) y mandándolo  
de vuelta a hacer una visita al Sr. parqué - ¡Yo no soy rencoroso, lo  
pasado, pasado está! ¡¡¡WUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA!!!  
  
La pobre quimera estaba tan apaleada que ya no pudo volver a levantarse y simplemente sudó de vergüenza. Así que Mina aprovechó aquel momento para presentarse formalmente.  
  
- Em.... Un gusto conocerle, alteza...  
- Tranquila, no hacen falta tantas formalidades. - le dijo el príncipe  
Philionel sonriendo de oreja a oreja y tendiéndole una mano - ¡A mí  
puedes llamarme simplemente "Phil"!  
- Aaaaah... je, je, pues gracias... - dijo la hechicera estrechándole  
la mano al tiempo que pensaba: 'Menos mal, nunca me habría  
acostumbrado a llamarle "príncipe".' - Yo soy - añadió poniendo su  
pose de chulería - la todopoderosa y fantástica hechicera Mina  
Gabriev, hija de... - de pronto se vio interrumpida por un carraspeo a  
sus espaldas - Oh, es verdad... Éstos son mis compañeros: Valteria -  
dijo señalando al dragón antiguo, quien hizo un leve gesto de saludo -  
e Índiga. - la dragoncita al ser nombrada puso una de sus mejores  
sonrisas y se inclinó respetuosamente. Finalmente la hechicera añadió,  
señalando a Xellos: - y éste de aquí es....  
- ¡Espera! Yo te conozco de algo... - recordó Phil acercándose a  
Xellos para inspeccionarle mejor - ¡Pues claro! - cayó en la cuenta -  
Tú eres ese muchacho que me salvó, en aquella ocasión en que Kanzell y  
Mazenda tomaron el reino***....  
- ¡Vaya, veo que tenéis buena memoria, príncipe Philionel! - dijo  
Xellos - En efecto, yo soy Xellos, el sacerdote misterioso.  
- ¡Gusto en volverte a ver muchacho! - le saludó Phil, estrechándole  
efusivamente la mano - ¡Bueno, Amelia - dijo cambiando de tema - me  
alegro de que por fin hayas decidido visitar a tu viejo padre!  
  
Ante aquel comentario, todos se miraron los unos a los otros con algo de culpabilidad y guardaron silencio, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para el alegre príncipe de Sailon.  
  
- ¿Mm? ¿Qué ocurre, a qué vienen esas caras? - interrogó -.  
- Em... Papá... - empezó Amelia - en realidad venimos por otro motivo,  
más allá de la simple visita.  
- Es sobre Sailon... - intervino a su vez Zelgadis -.  
- ¿¿Sailon?? - el interés de Philionel se disparó - ¿Habéis estado  
allí? ¿Cómo está la ciudad? ¿Qué noticias tenéis?  
- Sí, estuvimos allí, pero... Señor Phil - dijo Val señalando a  
Crystal, Yumei y Selena - Traemos malas noticias que usted debe  
escuchar de boca de estas tres señoritas....  
  
* * *  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ MI CIUDAD A SIDO CONQUISTADA POR LOS DEMONIOS?! ¡¿DE SHERRA  
GARRUSHERRA?! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ HA INSTALADO ALLÍ A SUS TROPAS??!! ¡¡¡ESTO ES  
ALGO INADMISIBLE!!! - exclamó Phil aporreando furioso la mesa-.  
- Papá, cálmate, por favor.... - intentó apaciguarlo su hija -.  
- ¡¡¡NO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO SABIENDO QUE LAS FUERZAS DEL MAL SE HAN  
APODERADO DE LA CAPITAL DE LA MAGIA BLANCA, SAILON, MI QUERIDA  
CIUDAD!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NO PIENSO PERDONAR A ESA SHERRAAAA!!!!!  
  
Y al gritar esto último, golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que la partió en dos, ante las atónitas y asustadas miradas de Mina y sus camaradas. El único que parecía mantener la compostura era Zelgadis, que sorbía despacio de su taza de café, que había conseguido salvar segundos antes de que la mesa recibiera el "golpe justiciero" de Phil.  
  
- Bien, ya sabes cuál es la situación. - habló la quimera - ¿Qué  
piensas hacer ahora, Philionel?  
- Soy un pacifista por naturaleza.... - empezó Phil con el puño  
tembloroso frente a sí - ....pero mi corazón justiciero no puede  
tolerar una acción semejante.... ¡Y por encima de todo, yo defiendo la  
justicia! ¡Está decidido!- añadió levantándose - ¡Voy a ir a liberar  
Sailon!  
- ¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE????? - exclamaron todos con cara de alucine -.  
- ¡Lo que habéis oído! - repitió el príncipe - ¡Pienso ir hasta Sailon  
y liberarla de las garras de esa Sherra! ¡¡Y haré que pruebe el puño  
de la justicia!! - al decir esto incrustó su puño cerrado en la pared  
abriendo un gran boquete en la misma -.  
- ¡Pero eso es una locura, Phil! - dijo Mina - ¡Para empezar no podéis  
ir solo, es peligroso! ¡Y en segundo lugar, Sherra tiene cientos de  
demonios en sus filas! ¡Necesitaríais a un ejército muy numeroso para  
contrarrestarles!  
- ¿Un ejército, eh? - dijo Phil con mirada y sonrisa picaronas en el  
rostro - ¡Bien, muchachos, mostraos!  
  
De inmediato, muchos de los clientes del bar, que hasta entonces habían permanecido en silencio, se levantaron descubriendo sus rostros, bajándose las capuchas y apartándose las capas para mostrar diversos uniformes y armaduras cuyo denominador común era que todos llevaban el símbolo de Sailon. Dichas personas se congregaron en tropel alrededor de la mesa donde estaban Phil y los demás, sorprendiendo no sólo a Mina, sino también al tabernero, quién jamás pensó que pudiera haber tantos seguidores de Phil en su taberna.  
  
- ¿¿Eeeeeh?? ¡¡Ay, madre, que estamos rodeados!! - chilló Mina mirando  
a su alrededor con ojos de sapo - ¡¿quién es toda esta gente?!  
- Son mi guardia personal. - aclaró el príncipe Phil con orgullo -  
Miembros de la Caballería Real y de la Casta Sacerdotal de Sailon que  
al igual que yo consiguieron escapar del asedio de Sailon hace 15  
años.... Pero no te dejes engañar por tus ojos, Mina. - añadió -  
Aunque aquí no haya más de 50 hombres... - uno de sus sacerdotes se le  
acercó y susurró algo así como: "52, Su Alteza..." - ¡Eso, 52  
personas! Pero en realidad suman un total de 123 efectivos, repartidos  
por toda la plaza mayor. Sí, lo sé, un tanto exagerado, ya le dije al  
emperador de Elmekia que me bastaba yo solo, pero él insistió en que  
yo debía estar siempre protegido.... ¡Bueno! - concluyó mirando a la  
hechicera con una sonrisa - ¿Qué, te parece un buen comienzo?  
- Ejem... Aún así - dijo Mina recuperándose del shock anterior - no  
creo que sea suficiente. Habría que conseguir un ejército mayor,  
para....  
- ¡Tienes razón, Mina! - le interrumpió el príncipe con su gran  
vozarrón - ¡Con la emoción había olvidado lo más obvio, que estamos en  
desventaja numérica! ¡Tenemos que hacer una llamada a las armas,  
reclutar a hechiceros y guerreros mercenarios que estén dispuestos a  
unirse a nuestra cruzada justiciera! Y llamaré a mi ejército.... -  
Phil se puso a meditar por unos instantes hasta que exclamó: - ¡¡El  
Ejército de Liberación de Sailon!! - y mientras todos se caían para  
atrás ante la evidente falta de imaginación del príncipe, éste  
preguntó a un hombre bajito, con gafas y medio calvo que se había  
puesto a su lado: - ¿Lo tienes, escribano?  
- ¡Por supuesto, su Alteza! - afirmó el escribano levantando  
ligeramente la vista del pergamino en el que escribía -.  
- ¡Yo te ayudaré, Papá! - exclamó Amelia enseguida -.  
- Amelia....  
- ¡Venga, Zel, anímate, será como en los viejos tiempos, tú y yo  
luchando codo con codo por la justicia! - le animó su mujer -.  
- Bof.... Está bien, supongo que también tendré que unirme, aunque sea  
sólo para asegurarme que no te pase nada.... - accedió finalmente la  
quimera -.  
- ¡Yo también quiero ayudar, abuelo! - se ofreció Andracis a  
continuación -.  
- En fin, también yo me uniré. - dijo Valteria - Porque supongo que tu  
también te apuntarás ¿no? - añadió mirando de soslayo y con una media  
sonrisa a su hermana -.  
- ¡Pues claro! - exclamó ella -.  
- ¡Nosotras también vendremos con usted, señorita Índiga! - añadieron  
las tres doncellas dragón -.  
- ¡No esperaba menos de vosotros, muchachos! - les agradeció Phil - ¿Y  
tú, Mina, qué dices?  
- Bueno, yo también me uniría a vosotros, pero... - vaciló la  
hechicera frotándose los hombros con algo de tristeza en el rostro -.  
  
Andracis supo enseguida lo que le pasaba.  
  
- Esto... Abuelo - dijo pasando una mano por los hombros de Mina y  
acercándola a sí para reconfortarla - Mina combate muy bien con la  
espada, pero.... desgraciadamente durante un enfrentamiento, su espada  
y su armadura fueron destruidas. ¿No podrías hacer que le dieran una  
espada y que le hicieran una armadura nueva?  
- ¡Si eso es lo único que hace falta para que se una, está hecho! -  
accedió el príncipe - ¡Haré que mis mejores herreros te fabriquen una  
como más te guste!  
- ¡Ah! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Phil! - dijo Mina contenta, dirigiendo a  
continuación una mirada de agradecimiento a Andracis, quien en  
respuesta le guiñó el ojo sonriendo -.  
- Hum.... Pero hay otro problema.... - meditó Phil captando de nuevo  
la atención de todos - Necesitaremos a un general que dirija el  
ejército, porque todos los míos murieron defendiendo Sailon en el  
asedio... Yo lo haría, pero prefiero estar con mis hombres, en primera  
línea de combate.... - gotazas de sudor por parte del personal -.  
- No te preocupes, abuelo, porque conozco al candidato perfecto.... -  
dijo Andracis -.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es?  
- Lo tienes delante. - añadió el chaval depositando su mano sobre el  
hombro del aludido - ¡Xellos, tú serás nuestro general!  
  
El demonio escupió violentamente el té que se estaba tomando en ese instante y casi se cae de la silla, mientras todos los demás le miraban con los ojos abiertos inconmensurablemente, especialmente el príncipe Philionel.  
  
- ¿Pero no era un sacerdote? - preguntó éste confundido -.  
- Es un poco largo de explicar, Papá.... - trató de disimular Amelia  
muy diplomáticamente -.  
- Él es el General y Sumo Sacerdote de Zellas Mettalium. - soltó  
Zelgadis sorbiendo su café de nuevo y demostrando una vez más que su  
sutileza era poca o más bien nula, para horror de su mujer -.  
- ¡ZELLAS METTALIUM! - exclamó Phil indignado - ¡¡PERO ENTONCES ES UN  
DEMONIO!!  
- Bueno, lo era. - aclaró la quimera - Ahora parece que se ha puesto  
de nuestra parte....  
- ¡Ah, entonces es que se ha rehabilitado! - se tranquilizó Phil y  
añadió dándole al demonio una de sus famosas palmadas en la espalda -  
¡Bien hecho, muchacho! ¡Nunca es tarde para que uno se arrepienta de  
sus pecados! ¡WUAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA!  
  
Debido a la palmada de Philionel, el pobre demonio había acabado hecho trizas en el suelo y trató de incorporase de nuevo apoyándose en la mesa y en su báculo.  
  
- Oye, joven Greywords, aunque ahora esté de vuestro lado.... - dijo  
el magullado demonio recuperando la compostura - ¿Qué te hace pensar  
que vaya a aceptar tu propuesta?  
- Xellos.... - le dijo Andracis solemnemente poniendo ambas manos  
sobre los hombros del demonio - Tú eres el único de nosotros que tiene  
la experiencia suficiente en esta materia y conoces al dedillo la  
estrategia de Sherra.... Sólo tú nos puedes ayudar. Confiamos en ti.  
- Yo no. - murmuró Zelgadis tajante, pero sus palabras acabaron en  
oídos sordos -.  
- ¿Qué dices, Xellos? ¿Aceptas?  
  
Durante unos minutos, Xellos permaneció quieto, meditando profundamente su decisión, con los ojos ocultos tras su espeso flequillo. Finalmente levantó el rostro sonriente y exclamó:  
  
- Está bien. ¡Supongo que será divertido!  
- Bueno, sólo hace falta saber si las tropas están de acuerdo.... -  
dijo Phil mirando a sus hombres -.  
- Hum... Aunque no nos gusta tener que ponernos a las órdenes de un  
demonio.... - murmuró el Sumo Sacerdote de Sailon -.  
- .... si su alteza está conforme, nosotros también. - concluyó uno de  
los caballeros, desenvainando a continuación su espada y alzándola por  
encima de su cabeza - ¡Por Sailon!  
- ¡POR SAILON! - resonó por toda la taberna, al tiempo que los  
miembros de la Caballería real allí presentes imitaban a su compañero  
-.  
- ¡Muy bien! - rió Phil con orgullo - ¡Pongámonos a trabajar,  
entonces! ¡Escribano! - le llamó - Apunta esto que voy a dictar...  
Ejem, ejem: "Se convoca a todos los valientes mercenarios de la  
región...."  
  
Y mientras el príncipe Philionel daba rienda suelta a su lengua, al tiempo que el escribano lo apuntaba todo meticulosamente en el pergamino, todos los presentes en la taberna, sacerdotes, caballeros, clientes habituales, tabernero, camareras, Mina y compañía inclusive, escuchaban al orador soltar su parrafada, por primera vez interesados y atentos, bebiendo cada palabra que salía por boca de tan ilustre personaje.  
  
* * *  
  
Unos días más tarde....  
  
Una fuerte tormenta caía sobre la ciudad de Zefilia. La tabernera de la Taberna de los 4 Reyes-dragón, Luna Invers, no daba abasto: aquella noche todos los viajeros de la región habían decidido refugiarse de la tormenta en su establecimiento y entre que tenía que cocinar para ellos, servirles las bebidas y fregar el suelo empapado, la buena mujer se había pasado las últimas horas yendo de un lado para otro.  
  
Luna se desplomó en una silla suspirando pesadamente. Ahora que la mayoría de clientes centraban su atención en una reñida partida de póker que se desarrollaba unas mesas más allá, por fin tenía un momento para descansar. y pensar. Estaba preocupada por su sobrina; no había vuelto a saber de ella desde el día en que conoció a aquel joven en la taberna. Todo lo que sabía era que, según su hermana Reena, al día siguiente se había marchado con él de viaje, a ver mundo como lo había hecho ella en su juventud. Y desde entonces, no había recibido noticias de la chica... Era muy extraño....  
  
La puerta de la taberna se abrió súbitamente, al tiempo que un rayo cruzaba amenazador el cielo, iluminando una figura gigantesca envuelta en una larga capa raída que chorreaba litros de agua, inundando el piso.  
  
- ¡Gaudy! - exclamó Luna al reconocer a su cuñado en el recién llegado  
- ¡Madre mía, como vienes! ¡Estás empapado!  
- Ya, lo sé. - dijo por toda respuesta el espadachín, al tiempo que se  
llevaba una mano a la nuca sonriendo - Me pilló la tormenta mientras  
volvía....  
- Bueno, pues no te quedes ahí. ¡Pasa! - le invitó ella conduciéndolo  
a una mesa cerca de la barra - Enseguida te preparo algo, supongo que  
estarás hambriento....  
- Sí, muchas gracias, Luna. - agradeció el espadachín quitándose la  
raída capa que le cubría las hombreras y sentándose -.  
  
Unos minutos después, la tabernera regresó portando varias bandejas con sus mejores especialidades culinarias. Durante ese tiempo, la partida de póker había llegado a su punto más álgido: alguien había sacado un as de corazones de más y los jugadores habían empezado a acusarse los unos a los otros y a tacharse de tramposos.  
  
Luna se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba su cuñado y estuvo durante un rato mirando como éste comía lo que había cocinado para él, mientras ella degustaba una buena copa de vino de la región en silencio. Finalmente, cuando Gaudy ya iba por el cuarto plato, decidió romper el hielo:  
  
- ¿Sabes ya algo de la niña? - preguntó -.  
  
Fue mencionar a Mina y Gaudy dejó de comer en el acto. Dejó sobre la mesa los cubiertos y negó con la cabeza. Su semblante se había vuelto melancólico y triste.  
  
- Todavía no. - dijo el espadachín - Y hace un mes que se fue.... A  
estas alturas ya debería haber enviado una carta o algo....  
- Tranquilo, cuñado. - le animó ella con aparente serenidad - Ella es  
fuerte, sabrá cuidarse sola. Además, estoy convencida que si no os ha  
escrito es por razones de fuerza mayor....  
- Pero esta incertidumbre de no saber qué ha sido de ella.... - dijo  
Gaudy apesadumbrado. Miró un momento hacia la mesa de los jugadores de  
póker, que después de la discusión habían llegado a las manos. Todo  
cuanto podía oírse en la taberna era el griterío enferbecido de los  
espectadores que animaban a uno u otro de los jugadores, mientras  
estos se batían a puñetazos. - Es desesperante... - concluyó  
finalmente dirigiéndose a su cuñada mientras le daba un trago a su  
jarra de cerveza -.  
- Te comprendo.... - se solidarizó ella - En el fondo también me  
preocupa... Y por cierto, - añadió - ¿Qué opina mi hermana?  
- Ella es la que lo lleva peor. - suspiró Gaudy - Hace ver como que no  
le importa, pero luego se pasa las horas muertas frente a la  
ventana.... Y por las noches se pone a llorar en silencio.... Trato de  
consolarla, pero siempre me responde igual: "Estoy, bien, no me pasa  
nada, en serio...." Pero en el fondo está angustiada, lo sé....  
  
La conversación fue interrumpida por un grupo de viajeros, borrachos como cubas, que se reían estridentemente haciendo que tanto la dueña de la taberna, como los clientes ahí presentes les miraran con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad (incluso los jugadores de póker había dejado de darse tortas)  
  
- ¡Tabernera! - llamó uno de los recién llegados, que parecía el líder  
del grupito - ¡Traiga la mejor botella de whisky que tenga en reserva!  
  
Aunque un tanto reticente, Luna no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Gaudy para atender a sus quehaceres. El rubio espadachín no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir comiendo lo que le había preparado su cuñada de cena, eso sí, sin perder de vista al grupo de borrachines, a los que miraba de reojo de tanto en cuanto.  
  
Al irlos inspeccionando uno por uno, Gaudy se percató de que eran soldados, por las ropas de la guardia oficial zefiliense, que aunque en penoso estado, lucían con orgullo, al igual que sus espadas, bien guardadas en sus vainas. La mayoría rondaba los cuarenta y algo y el más mayor, el líder de la extraña comitiva, debía andar por los cincuenta. Sin duda estaría celebrando su jubilación junto a sus amiguetes, que si bien no se habían retirado aún, poco les debía faltar. A sabiendas de que a menudo esa clase de grupos venían a las tabernas para aprovecharse de los dueños y armar camorra entre trago y trago, decidió agudizar el oído para que, si se diera el caso, acudiera en ayuda de su cuñada Luna.  
  
E hizo muy bien.  
  
- ¡Caballeros! - llamó la atención el líder, haciendo callar a los  
demás clientes de la taberna - ¡Escuchen un momento, por favor...! -  
cuando ya todos esperaban ansiosos a que hablara y después de beberse  
un lingotazo de whisky y subirse tambaleante sobre una de las mesas,  
dijo: - ¡Quiero hacerles partícipes de cierto...*hips*... anuncio que  
mis camaradas y yo...*hips*... encontramos esta tarde pegado a la  
pared de la prefectura...! - dicho esto, desenrolló un extenso  
pergamino y se aclaró la garganta - Se trata de una llamada a las  
armas, escuchen: "SE CONVOCA A TODOS LOS VALIENTES MERCENARIOS DE LA  
REGÍON...*hips* ji, ji, ji... Por la presente, yo, el Príncipe  
Philionel El Di Sailon.... - llegados este punto Gaudy agudizó aún más  
el oído, mientras unas risas contenidas empezaban a aflorar entre el  
público presente - ....convoco a todo valiente guerrero o  
hechicero....*hips*... a que se una a nuestra armada justiciera... -  
las risas se volvieron más audibles y abundantes a medida que la  
lectura del texto avanzaba - ... para liberar nuestra querida ciudad  
de Sailon de la extensa mano del mal....*hips*... cuyas zarpas son  
comandadas por la general del infame Dynast Garrusherra....*hips*...  
toda ayuda es necesaria para que nuestra facción venza y se haga al  
fin justicia... *hips* ju, ju, ju.... de modo que ruego  
encarecidamente que los que puedan, presten sus habilidades... *hips*  
je, je, je... al servicio del bien. ¡Para que nuestro Ejército de  
Liberación...*hips*.... pueda triunfar sobre los ejércitos demoniacos  
que amenazan a nuestro amado reino!"...*hips* je, je, je, jeeee... y  
termina: "POR EL BIEN Y LA JUSTICIA, UNÍOS AL EJÉRCITO DE  
LIBERACIÓN.... ¡Firmado: Su alteza real el Príncipe Philionel de  
Sailon!"  
  
Terminada toda aquella parafernalia, la taberna estalló en risas, no sólo del soldado jubilado y sus compañeros de borrachera, sino también de la mayoría de clientes que habían escuchado todo desde el principio. Uno de los pocos que no se reía era Gaudy, quien tras oír todo aquello se levantó y le arrancó al soldado borrachín el cartel de las manos, leyéndolo atentamente para asegurarse que todo lo que había oído no era una invención de la mente embebida (en whisky, claro está) del improvisado orador. Y comprobó que, en efecto, todo cuanto éste había dicho estaba escrito palabra por palabra sobre el anuncio...  
  
... Aunque con un pequeño detalle añadido: justo debajo del mensaje publicitario, había un párrafo de no más de tres o cuatro líneas, escrito con una letra diferente a la del resto del cartel que decía: "Se dará recompensa sustanciosa a los mercenarios. Interesados presentarse en la Taberna "El borrachín feliz" (plaza mayor de Elmekia City, sn.) entre las 9 de la mañana y las 6 de la tarde. Imprescindible indicar referencias. Menores de edad y delincuentes fugados, abstenerse."  
  
El mensaje escrito era lo de menos. Lo que a Gaudy le llamó poderosamente la atención fue la letra, una letra que había visto cientos de veces.  
  
Era la letra de su hija.  
  
De Mina.  
  
- ¡Ey, mirad a este tipo! *hips* - le señaló el soldado retirado,  
volviendo a captar la atención del personal - Tal parece que está muy  
interesado en el tema... ¡Igual se alista y todo!  
  
Nuevas risas afloraron por toda la taberna.  
  
- ¿Y si realmente se tratara de una llamada a las armas? - le rebatió  
Gaudy- ¿Y si realmente la general de Garrusherra estuviera en Sailon?  
- ¡Por favor, Sailon ya ni siquiera existe! - se mofó el soldado -  
¡Seguro que no es más que un loco, que quiere llamar la atención de  
alguna forma! *hips*  
  
Pronto el soldado se arrepintió de sus palabras, pues nada más decir esa frase Gaudy, furioso, lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo arrinconó contra la pared al tiempo que depositaba la punta de su espada sobre su garganta. Los clientes de la taberna enmudecieron sus risas en el acto.  
  
- ¿Estás diciendo que Philionel de Sailon es un loco? - le preguntó el  
espadachín con tono peligroso -.  
- Bu-Bueno, yo...  
- Philionel es el padre de una de mis mejores amigas. - le advirtió de  
nuevo el rubio, clavando su mirada de ojos azules en él - Quienquiera  
que se meta con él, se las verá conmigo. Y esto - añadió dirigiendo la  
mirada hacia los compañeros de borrachera del ex­soldado - también va  
por vosotros...  
  
Lo siguiente que hizo fue tirar al líder de la comitiva al suelo con desprecio.  
  
- Desapareced de mi vista. - les ordenó a él y a su grupito, volviendo  
a envainar la espada - Se acabó la fiesta.  
  
Por la cuenta que les traía, el grupo de soldados borrachos decidió prudentemente obedecerle, no sin algún que otro gemido de protesta por parte de alguno de ellos. El resto de los clientes, todavía con el susto en el cuerpo por la escena que acababan de contemplar, volvieron a sus quehaceres intentando evitar cualquier contacto visual con Gaudy.  
  
Y en ese momento, Luna, que lo había presenciado todo, corrió hacia él desde la barra.  
  
- ¡Por amor de Ceipheid, Gaudy, contrólate, que me vas a espantar a  
los clientes! - le riñó ella - ¡¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha  
picado?!  
- Mira esto, Luna. - le dijo el espadachín desplegando ante ella el  
cartel que aún tenía en sus manos - Fíjate en el último párrafo, el  
que está al final, en pequeñito...  
  
Luna miró el susodicho párrafo, lo leyó.... y asombrada, como si no acabase de creérselo, se lo releyó varias veces. Aunque no se veían por estar ocultos bajo su espeso flequillo, estaba claro que al caballero de Ceipheid se le habían quedado los ojos como platos.  
  
- ¡Gaudy!... Santo cielo... - exclamó - ¿pero esta no es...? Es la  
letra de la niña, ¿verdad?  
- Sí, lo es. - confirmó Gaudy, agarrando a continuación su capa y  
poniéndosela sobre los hombros mientras corría hacia la salida -  
¡tengo que irme!  
- Pero... ¿adónde? - le interrogó ella mientras veía cómo salía a la  
calle. Al ver que no la hacía caso, intentó alcanzarle, pero cuando  
salió afuera, donde seguía lloviendo a cántaros, vio que ya estaba muy  
calle abajo - ¡¡Gaudy!! ¿Adónde vas, con la que está cayendo?  
- ¡A casa! - le contestó Gaudy a lo lejos - ¡Tengo que enseñarle esto  
a Reena!  
  
Después de decir aquello, desapareció, corriendo calle abajo en mitad de la noche, bajo la amenazante tormenta, mientras Luna, agotada, se apoyaba sobre la pared y dirigía la mirada al cielo. Se apartó el flequillo mojado de agua de lluvia, mostrando unos cansados ojos rojo fuego.  
  
- ¿En qué líos te has metido ahora, Mina?  
  
Continuará.... en el Capítulo 9.  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~? ~?~?~?~?~?~?~? Notas de la autora: XDDDDD ¡Mina y sus amigos embarcados en una cruzada justiciera! ¿Saldrán bien parados de ella? ¿Quiénes serán, a partir de ahora, sus nuevos compañeros de aventuras? ¡Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo!  
  
Como siempre muchas gracias a mis reviewers por su constante apoyo: ZLaS MTALIUm (¡Pues ya ves! La llamada de la aventura es más fuerte que los lazos de sangre XDDDDD Además, que la cosa aún no se ha acabado, ni mucho menos ;P Ya lo verás en el siguiente capi...) Y Maryhttha (¡Ya ves! Mi Mina/Val suporter nº 1 XDDDD Aunque... La cosa no se decidirá hasta la siguiente parte de la saga.. a ver si me decido a hacerla ^^U)  
  
Y por si tenéis dudas, ya sabéis, e-mail a esta dire: almudenmumu@yahoo.es  
  
* ¡¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!! ¡Sí, es verdad, lo siento, no pude evitarlo! Ésta es la frase famosa (y la expresión que pone cuando la dice) de Yoh Asakura, protagonista de Shaman King. Para aquellos que no conozcan el anime, les recomiendo que se bajen un par de capítulos de internet, les gustará. ^_^  
  
** El plato que preparó Xellos en el capítulo 15 de NEXT.  
  
*** Para más información al respecto, ver capítulos del 8 al 13 de NEXT. 


	10. Movilización del Ejército de Liberación

Capítulo 9: Movilización del ejército de liberación  
  
- A ver....... ¿Nombre? – preguntó Mina al candidato que estaba  
frente a ella con tono de cansancio -.  
- Xukrut Krudo, hechicero mercenario famoso en el mundo entero.  
– respondió el candidato -.  
  
Mina miró de arriba a abajo al candidato con cara de escepticismo. Aquel hombre le parecía más un charlatán de feria que un hechicero: cercano a la cuarentena, de constitución oronda y baja estatura, pelo castaño algo canoso, ojos pequeños y oscuros y dentadura de estado francamente lamentable, acentuada por unos labios superiores echados hacia delante. Su atuendo era sencillo, constituido por pantalones bombachos de color verde pantano, camisa de manga corta gris oscura y una capa vieja de color caqui remendada en varios sitios y atada a su cuelo por un nudo. Remataban la faena un sombrero picudo de fieltro gastado y botas de cuero embarradas.  
  
Claro que, vistos los candidatos que habían pasado hasta ahora, aquello no era nada.  
  
- ¿Tiene referencias? – quiso saber Mina -.  
- ¡Desde luego! – afirmó henchido de orgullo – He escoltado a  
altos dignatarios y diplomáticos de todos los reinos de este  
lado de la barrera. Pregúnteles a ellos y verá que tengo  
razón.......  
- Ya. – dijo la hechicera sin mucho entusiasmo - ¿Capacidad  
mágica?  
- Me especializo en magia astral, aunque también sé algo de  
magia negra.......  
- ¿Y su resistencia?  
- Je, je....... Aquí donde me ve, señorita – presumió él  
golpeándose el pecho – soy más duro que una roca.  
- Vamos a comprobarlo....... - dijo Mina al tiempo que alzaba su  
dedo índice -.  
  
Nada más hacer aquel gesto, el dedo empezó a brillar con una luz rojiza y al señalar al hechicero, éste quedó envuelto en una gran bola de fuego.  
  
Ni falta hace decir que el candidato quedó completamente carbonizado.  
  
- Lo siento, pero no cumple con las expectativas. – le rechazó Mina  
al tiempo que tachaba su nombre de la lista - ¡El siguiente!  
- ¡¡Mina!! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!? – exclamó Andracis  
horrorizado- ¡Ya es el quinto candidato que fríes esta mañana!  
- Mira, Andy, si se trata de liberar Sailon, no puedo permitirme el  
lujo de reclutar a un atajo de incompetentes. – le explicó la joven  
hechicera con total tranquilidad – Es muy fácil presumir de saber  
hacer magia, pero – añadió pasando un trocito de algodón por el  
cuerpo carbonizado de Xukrut y mostrándoselo todo tiznado – sólo la  
"prueba del algodón" determina quién está capacitado y quien  
no....... ¿Ves? El algodón no engaña.  
- Pero, Mina....... - empezó Andracis pero fue interrumpido por su  
abuelo, el príncipe Phil -.  
- ¡Deja que haga lo que crea oportuno, muchacho! – dijo – Ella  
tiene razón: la misión de liberar Sailon es extremadamente  
peligrosa.......¡Por eso necesitamos a los guerreros y hechiceros más  
fuertes, para defender la justicia! – terminó con su característica  
pose de guerrero justiciero -.  
  
Andracis suspiró pesadamente. No es que no estuviese de acuerdo con  
los ideales justicieros de su abuelo........ El problema es que él no  
parecía darse cuenta de que tenían un grave problema: el único  
ejército de que disponían eran los 123 soldados fieles a Phil que  
constituían la guardia sailoniana que había sobrevivido a la  
destrucción de la ciudad. Para vencer a Sherra necesitarían más  
hombres...... y al paso que iba Mina, no iban a quedar candidatos en la  
región que quisieran alistarse.......  
  
Mientras tanto, la joven hechicera ya había despachado a otros dos  
candidatos: el primero que decía ser un guerrero que había participado  
en la destrucción de Estrella Oscura (lo cual Mina sabía que era  
mentira) y el segundo un anciano no muy sano mentalmente que decía ser  
la mismísima encarnación de Lei Magnus....... Aquella rutina empezaba a  
matar de aburrimiento a la chica y ni tan siquiera levantó la vista  
del pergamino donde escribía el nombre de los candidatos rechazados  
cuando una sombra se acercó a su mesa.  
  
- A ver....... Diga qué sabe hacer....... - dijo Mina monótonamente -.  
- Soy hechicera, especializada en magia negra, la mejor de este  
mundo.  
- ¿Tiene referencias?  
- ¿¡Referencias!? – gritó la mujer en tono indignado - ¡La  
todopoderosa y bella Reena Invers no necesita referencias!  
- ¿Ma.......? ¡¡¿¿Mamá??!! – exclamó la chica alzando la vista  
finalmente y casi cayéndose de la silla, del susto que se llevó -.  
  
Y efectivamente, delante de sus ojos tenía a Reena Invers, su madre,  
vestida con su viejo traje de aventura y con una sonrisa de orgullo en  
el rostro. Pero no sólo estaba ella: detrás estaba su padre, con su  
atuendo de guerrero mercenario y su capa raída cubriéndole las  
hombreras.  
  
- ¡Hola, cariño! – saludó éste amablemente - ¿Qué tal te va tu  
aventura? ¿Te lo pasas bien?  
- ¿¿¿Pero qué rayos estáis haciendo los dos aquí??? – preguntó  
Mina totalmente confundida -.  
- Tu padre encontró este cartel. – dijo Reena mostrándole el  
anuncio que días antes Gaudy había conseguido en la taberna de  
Luna -.  
- Y decidimos venir para ver si necesitabas ayuda....... - añadió  
el espadachín -.  
- ¡Pues me alegro de que vinieran, Srta. Reena! – dijo Andracis  
-.  
- ¡Eh, hola Andracis! – saludó Reena al percatarse de la  
presencia del joven hijo de Zelgadis - ¡Qué gusto volver a  
verte, muchacho!  
- ¡Lo mismo digo, Reena! – añadió Phil con su sonrisa entusiasta  
-.  
- ¡Vaya, Phil! – exclamó Reena - ¡Qué sorpresa! Pensé que  
habíais muerto cuando Sailon fue destruida.......  
- Sí....... Mi pobre ciudad cayó bajo el yugo del enemigo....... -  
admitió Phil apesadumbrado y de pronto añadió gritando y  
adoptando poses justicieras - ¡¡Pero ahora que tú estás con  
nosotros, el puño de la justicia caerá sobre el mal!! Porque no  
vas a ayudar, ¿verdad? – preguntó un poco desconfiado -.  
- ¡Claro, claro! – afirmó la mata bandidos - ¡por la recompensa  
hacemos lo que sea!  
- ¡Reena! – le espetó su marido en tono de reproche -.  
- ¡Era broma, era broma! Ja, ja, ja, ja.......  
- Es que cuando hay dinero de por medio, nunca se sabe cuando  
hablas en serio y cuando en broma, Reena....... - intervino una  
voz, que la hechicera reconoció enseguida -.  
- ¡Zel! – exclamó Reena al verle - ¡Vaya, esto sí que es una  
sorpresa! ¡Me alegro de verte, amigo!  
- ¡Hola Zel! – saludó Gaudy - ¿Qué tal? ¿Sigues con el mismo  
problema? Ya sabes, lo de ser quimera y todo eso.......  
  
Zelgadis no pudo reprimir una gotaza de sudor.  
  
- Ay, Gaudy...... - suspiró – O te has vuelto ciego, o sigues igual  
de idiota.......  
- ¿Uh? – fue todo lo que acertó a decir Gaudy -.  
- Rectifico....... - dijo Zel sudando aún más – No te has vuelto  
ciego; Te has vuelto más idiota.......  
- ¡Reena! – exclamó Amelia entusiasmada corriendo hacia ella para  
luego abrazarla efusivamente - ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo.......! ¡Te he  
echado mucho de menos!  
- ¡Amelia! – exclamó Reena con igual entusiasmo y correspondiendo  
al abrazo de su antigua compañera y amiga - ¡Qué contenta estoy de  
verte! Je, je....... y al final te casaste con Zel ¿eh, pillina?  
–añadió en tono burlón y dándole unos cuantos codazos en el costado  
- ¡Te lo tenías muy escondido!  
  
Al verse descubierta, Amelia no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse  
nerviosamente, mientras su marido se ruborizaba fuertemente y miraba  
para otro lado.  
  
- ¿Ves? – le dijo Gaudy a su mujer - ¡Ya te dije que esos dos  
acabarían juntos! Y tú que te creíste el cuento de se había casado  
con una tal Amelia Alset...  
- ¡No me lo creí, cerebro de medusa! – exclamó Reena poniéndose  
roja de vergüenza – Sólo fingí que me lo creía, eso es todo.......  
¡Pero eso qué mas da ahora! – añadió cambiando de tema - ¡Lo que  
importa es que los Slayers se han reunido de nuevo!  
- ¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa, que yo no cuento? – dijo Xellos apareciendo de  
repente - ¡Hola, amigos míos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!  
- ¡Xellos! ¡Ya te digo, hace años desde la última vez! – exclamó  
Reena aparentemente entusiasmada, pero de repente agarró a Xellos  
por el cuello con una de sus famosas llaves y empezó a  
estrangularle mientras le gritaba: - ¡¡¿¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ,  
MALDITO SACERDOTE LOCO??!! ¡¡¡¡NO TE BASTA CON USARME A MÍ, QUE  
ENCIMA TIENES QUE USAR A MI PROPIA HIJA PARA TUS PLANES!!!!  
- Aaaag....... pero Reena....... si no estaba usando a tu hija, te lo  
juro....... - intentó explicarse Xellos falto de aliento -.  
- ¡Ya, y yo voy y me lo creo! – le espetó Reena con desconfianza.  
Conocía demasiado bien a Xellos y no iba a dejarse engañar esta  
vez....... -.  
- Es verdad, Srta. Reena, él nos está ayudando. – le explicó  
Andracis -.  
- Sí, parece que por una vez ese demonio excéntrico se ha puesto de  
nuestra parte....... - corroboró Zelgadis bastante a su pesar -.  
- ¡De hecho, ya no trabaja para su señora Zellas! – añadió Índiga  
apareciendo de golpe y porrazo y asustando a Reena de tal modo que  
casi le da un ataque al corazón -.  
- ¿¿Qui...... quién rayos eres tú?? – preguntó la hechicera - ¿Uh? Tu  
aspecto me recuerda un poco a Xellos....... ¿No será un clon o algo  
así?  
- ¡Casi! – respondió la chiquilla - ¡Soy su hija, Índiga Mettalium,  
para servirla, Srta. Invers! He oído hablar mucho de usted.......  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó Reena ilusionada. No pensaba que después de  
tanto tiempo en inactivo hubiera alguien que todavía se acordara de  
ella....... -.  
- ¡Ya lo creo! – afirmó la semi-dragona – La he oído nombrar de  
muchas formas: - y empezó a enumerar con los dedos - "Reena Invers,  
la asesina de ladrones", "Reena Invers, la Dra-Mata", "Reena  
Invers, la enemiga de todo ser viviente", "Reena Invers......."  
- Vale, vale, ya entendí....... - le interrumpió la hechicera con una  
gotaza asomando por su frente -.  
- ¿Es usted, señorita Reena?  
  
La hechicera se giró y vio que quien le había preguntado aquello era  
un joven alto, de pelo turquesa y ojos ambarinos, que acababa de hacer  
acto de presencia.  
  
- ¡Val! – la hechicera le reconoció enseguida - ¡Madre mía, lo que  
has crecido! ¡Si no eras más que un bebé la última vez que nos  
vimos! ¿Entonces, te acuerdas de tu Tía Reena?  
- ¿"Tía" Reena? – preguntó Gaudy con cara de circunstancias, siendo  
silenciado en el acto con un codazo que ella le propinó en el  
estómago -.  
- Sí....... - dijo Val respondiendo a la pregunta – Y también de lo  
que pasó antes.......  
  
Cara sorprendida por parte de Reena.  
  
- Lo siento, señorita Reena. – continuó el dragón antiguo – Y  
también les pido disculpas a todos ustedes. – añadió mirando  
alternativamente a Gaudy, Zelgadis y Amelia – Recientemente recordé  
lo de Estrella Oscura... y todo los males que les causé....... Sé que  
ya no tiene mucho sentido, pero....... aún así créanme que lo siento  
de verdad – concluyó con una reverencia -.  
- Euh...¡Bueno, bueno, chaval, tranquilo! – le quitó importancia la  
hechicera – eso ya es agua pasada, así que no te preocupes, que  
todo está perdonado.......  
- ¿Qué está perdonado el qué? – aquella pregunta, como no, había  
sido formulada por el despistado de Gaudy -.  
  
La pelirroja estuvo a punto de darle una bien merecida paliza,  
cuando........  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Oigan! – llamó de repente la atención uno de los  
candidatos, que llevaban esperando su turno desde que Reena y Gaudy  
llegaran - ¿Quieren atendernos de una vez? ¡Llevamos horas  
esperando y ustedes se ponen a charlar!  
  
Tras oír aquello, Reena se volvió hacia la cola de candidatos con una  
sonrisa sádica en el rostro que hizo que el que había hablado antes  
empezara a desear que se lo tragara la tierra.  
  
- Conque quieres empezar ya ¿eh? – dijo en tono peligroso -.  
- Euh...... Bueno, yo.......- balbució el hombre todo pálido -.  
- ¡Pues allá va! – exclamó Reena conjurando un hechizo - ¡FLECHA DE  
FUEGO!  
  
La flecha de fuego atravesó toda la cola de gente. La mayoría de los  
que allí estaban se apartaron a su paso para evitar salir heridos.  
  
Todos menos un hombre de túnica oscura que había al final de la fila.  
  
Aquel hombre, que tenía la cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su  
túnica, abrió inconmensurablemente los ojos haciendo aparecer a su  
alrededor un aura en forma de ondas, que, para sorpresa de los allí  
presentes, paró el hechizo cuando estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros  
de su pecho.  
  
Reena, lejos de enfadarse, miró a aquel tipo con sumo interés.  
  
- Vaya....... Buena parada. – reconoció Reena ante el extraño -.  
- Muchas gracias. – agradeció éste sonriendo satisfecho -.  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó a continuación la hechicera -.  
- Hace tiempo que mi verdadero nombre se perdió en el olvido. –  
dijo el extraño – Pero aquellos que me conocen me llaman Shadow.  
- Muy bien...... "Shadow"...... - dijo la pelirroja – Dime:  
exactamente...... ¿Qué clase de magia usas para haber parado de ese  
modo mi Flecha de Fuego?  
- Telequinesis. – respondió Shadow, y para probar que no mentía,  
envolvió la Flecha de Fuego en su aura y guiándola con las manos,  
empezó a moverla de un lado a otro – Puedo manejar todo tipo de  
objetos a voluntad....... E incluso – añadió dirigiendo la punta de  
la flecha hacia la hechicera – puedo devolver los ataques de mis  
enemigos en su contra.  
  
Shadow extendió su mano hacia la flecha, haciendo como que la empujaba  
hacia su objetivo y el hechizo obedeció su orden. De no ser porque  
Zelgadis se interpuso conjurando un escudo de viento, las  
consecuencias habrían sido graves.  
  
- Hum....... Es bueno. – comentó Zelgadis haciendo desaparecer el  
escudo cuando el humo se hubo disipado - ¿Qué opinas tú, Reena?  
- ¿Tú qué crees? – le espetó Reena como si fuera evidente lo que  
iba a decir después: - Tenga la bondad de firmar donde le indique  
mi compañero, señor Shadow. – dijo señalando a Gaudy, quien le  
ofreció la pluma al hechicero -.  
- Gracias. – replicó Shadow guiando la pluma telepáticamente sobre  
el papel para estampar su firma, tras lo cual se retiró  
discretamente -.  
- Oiga ¿no quiere saber de cuánto va a ser la recompensa? –  
preguntó Mina por curiosidad, escandalizando a Reena hasta el punto  
en que le tapó la boca riéndose nerviosamente, confiando en que su  
interlocutor no la hubiera oído -.  
- Yo no soy de los que cobran por adelantado. – respondió Shadow –  
Cuando haya terminado el trabajo, hablaremos de dinero – y sin  
decir más, siguió alejándose -.  
- Hum....... Definitivamente un buen negocio – murmuró Reena sin  
perder de vista a Shadow con una sonrisa en los labios -.  
  
* * *  
  
Durante toda la mañana, Reena Gaudy y Zelgadis echaron una mano a Mina  
y Andracis con la selección de los candidatos (bueno, más bien Gaudy  
anotaba, Reena probaba a los candidatos y Zelgadis vigilaba para que  
nadie resultara herido). La presencia de la temida Reena Invers  
parecía haber espantado definitivamente a los curiosos, moscones,  
aprovechados y demás gentuza, haciendo que tan sólo aquellos que a  
juicio de los tres amigos daban la talla pudieran añadirse a las filas  
del ejército de liberación.  
  
El mayor problema ahora era que el método funcionaba demasiado  
bien.......  
  
- ¡Aaaaargh, esto es insoportable! – exclamó Mina impaciente -  
¡Antes había demasiados candidatos y ahora hace horas que no viene  
ninguno!  
- Claro, si es que entre tú antes y tu madre ahora, habéis  
espantado a todos los candidatos de la región....... - comentó  
Andracis, llevándose como respuesta sendos capones de las dos  
aludidas -.  
- Te voy a dar un consejo, hijo: - le dijo Zelgadis sin dejar de  
sorber el café de su taza – Por tu propio bien, nunca hagas enfadar  
a una Invers.  
- ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho hace tiempo! – lloriqueó Andracis  
frotándose uno de los dos chichones que las Invers le habían dejado  
de recuerdo -.  
- De todas maneras – comentó Gaudy – no creo que tus advertencias  
sirvan de mucho, Zel. Mi mujer y mi hija, por desgracia, son  
bastante susceptibles........  
- ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ DIJISTE???!!! – exclamaron madre e hija al unísono,  
agarrando cada una de ellas un moflete y tirando de él con todas  
sus fuerzas -.  
- Je, je....... Está claro que no habéis cambiado nada, pareja...... -  
rió una voz desde el quicio de la puerta de la posada -.  
- ¿Eh? – dijo Reena sorprendida al ver al hombre que había dicho  
eso -.  
- Pero si es....... - empezó a decir Gaudy igualmente sorprendido -.  
- ¡LÉON! – exclamaron los dos al tiempo -.  
- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Mina dirigiendo una mirada confundida a  
Zelgadis, quien le respondió con otra que parecía decir: "A mí no  
me mires, yo tampoco le conozco" -.  
- Es Léon, un mercenario como yo....... y un viejo amigo. – dijo  
Gaudy -.  
- Sí – confirmó Reena - Nos conocimos en una de nuestras aventuras,  
cuando fuimos a probar el plato de Milser* ¿Te acuerdas,  
Gaudy?....... Bueno, en realidad, él ya lo conocía antes que yo.......  
- Y....... ¿Es bueno? – preguntó Zelgadis observando detenidamente al  
sujeto -.  
  
Era un tipo de más o menos la misma estatura y corpulencia que Gaudy.  
Su armadura le cubría hombros, pecho, muslos e incluso en parte el  
cuello. Vestía traje negro casi en su totalidad, excepto las botas y  
los guantes, de cuero. Su cabellera formaba una maraña de pelos en  
punta, excepto tres o cuatro que le caían sobre un lado de la cara y  
su frente estaba adornada por una cinta larga. Lo más extraño eran sus  
ojos: duros y fríos, pero al mismo tiempo simpáticos y un tanto  
burlones.  
  
- ¡Ya lo creo que es bueno! – respondió Reena a la pregunta -  
¡Podría incluso compararse a Gaudy!  
- Oye, oye, ahora no me vayas a desacreditar delante de otros ¿eh?  
– le dijo su marido en tono molesto -.  
- Entonces ¿viene para inscribirse? – le preguntó amablemente Mina  
-.  
- Sí, bueno....... - respondió Léon – Más que nada vengo por lo de la  
recompensa........ personalmente no espero mucha cosa, teniendo en  
cuenta que se trata de recuperar un terreno baldío....... pero para  
un mercenario que está en inactivo desde hace demasiado tiempo,  
resulta tentador. Además – añadió depositando una mano en la cabeza  
de la chica con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios – al llegar a la  
ciudad oí rumores sobre que una tal Mina Gabriev era la que  
seleccionaba a los candidatos y decidí acercarme a ver si tenía  
algo que ver con mi viejo amigo Gaudy....... Por cierto ¿qué edad  
tienes?  
- Pues....... Quince, señor. – respondió Mina -.  
- Quince ¿eh? – repitió Léon revolviéndole el pelo – Tengo un hijo  
de más o menos tu edad.......  
- Así que tú también caíste ¿eh, Léon? – le dijo Gaudy burlón -.  
- Como todos tarde o temprano. – respondió el mercenario – Aunque  
yo lo admití mucho antes que vosotros, parejita. – añadió guiñando  
un ojo a Reena y Gaudy -.  
- ¡¡NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES!! – respondió el matrimonio al  
unísono, haciendo reír por lo bajo al mercenario bromista -.  
- Ejem. – les llamó la atención una voz, esta vez femenina –  
Lamento tener que interrumpir tan emotiva conversación, pero  
venimos por lo del anuncio.......  
  
Ante Reena y los demás, se presentaron no uno sino dos sujetos. La que  
había hablado era una muchacha joven, de altura algo superior a Reena,  
cabello negro lacio y rizado cogido en una coleta alta salvo dos  
mechones que adornaban su frente, junto a una tiara de oro. Sus ojos  
también eran negros y fríos, era morena de piel y llevaba adornos  
dorados por gran parte de su cuerpo: pendientes, brazaletes,  
cadenitas, incluso un collar que realzaba su fino cuello. Vestía con  
top, falda y botas de cuero curtido y como arma portaba una enorme  
guadaña.  
  
Detrás de él, silencioso, permanecía un hombre. O mejor dicho, una  
suerte de gigante, ya que era alto (mucho más alto que Gaudy) y  
fornido, mucho más armario perchero de lo que fue en su día Trancos  
Fermentor, recordó Mina, aunque al contrario que éste último, era  
bastante rechoncho. Llevaba una armadura de metal sobre el pecho, bajo  
ésta una túnica corta y pantalones de tela gruesa, conjuntados con  
botas y capa de piel de algún animal. En su cara cuadrada, que no  
gruesa, asomaba una barba de pocos días, pero el resto de su rostro  
quedaban ocultos bajo un casco de metal con dos cuernos.  
  
- Mi nombre es Ileana, de la tribu de las amazonas del sur. – se  
presentó la chica y añadió señalando al gigante: – Éste es mi  
compañero Kronck, de los vikingos del norte. Somos mercenarios en  
busca de trabajo.......  
- Kronck tener hambre....... - se quejó el gigante con voz profunda y  
un tanto infantil -.  
- Ahora no, Kronck. – le riñó su compañera, lo que daba claras  
muestras de quién mandaba en aquella extraña pareja – Disculpad a  
mi compañero, es de pocas luces........  
- ¡Qué me vas a contar.......! – suspiró Reena mirando a Gaudy de  
reojo, pero el espadachín, como siempre, no se dio por aludido -.  
- En fin, como decía – continuó Ileana – buscamos trabajo y  
encontramos este anuncio – dijo sacando el famoso cartel  
publicitario del ejército de liberación - , pero antes de unirnos a  
esta....... "cruzada justiciera"....... quisiera discutir el salario  
por nuestros servicios.  
- ¿Y por cuánto estás dispuesta a unirte? – preguntó Reena con  
desconfianza -.  
- No trabajaremos por menos de 100 oros. – sentenció la amazona  
tajante -.  
- ¿¿¿¿¿100 OROS?????  
- Cada uno. – añadió -.  
- ¡Ni hablar del peluquín! – se enfureció Reena; en cuestiones de  
dinero no estaba dispuesta a ceder – Como mucho podemos ofrecer 10  
oros...... a los dos.  
- ¿¿¿Quéeeeee??? – exclamó Ileana - ¡Eso es mucho menos de lo que  
cobramos normalmente por trabajos así!  
- Está bien, está bien.......- la apaciguó la hechicera – 15 cada  
uno.......  
- Sigue siendo poco. Por 85 oros aún me lo pensaría.......  
- ¡Eso es demasiado! ¡25!  
- ¡75!  
- ¡35!  
  
Mientras ambas seguían regateando el precio, sus respectivos  
compañeros (y por añadidura todos los presentes) se pusieron a sudar  
de vergüenza ajena.  
  
- Ileana ser muy roñosa....... - le comentó Kronck al espadachín -.  
- Pues anda que mi mujer...... - le respondió Gaudy -.  
- ....... ¡Pero también ser muy guapa! – añadió el vikingo  
sonrojándose ligeramente -.  
- Cierto. – observó Gaudy – Además, tiene buenas tetas, no como la  
mía, que por más años que pasen sigue igual de plana......  
  
Para desgracia del espadachín, el radar auditivo de Reena captó el  
comentario de su marido y lo mandó a volar con una bola de fuego. El  
escándalo por el destrozo del techo de la taberna (a través del cual  
el pobre Gaudy había salido disparado) no pasó desapercibido ni para  
el dueño de la taberna, ni para Amelia, su padre y Xellos que estaban  
tan tranquilamente preparando la estrategia de combate en el primer  
piso de la posada hasta que vieron como el rubio atravesaba la  
habitación hacia los pisos superiores.  
  
- ¡Nooooo, mi techo! – se llevó las manos a la cabeza el tabernero  
- ¡Lo acababa de arreglar!  
- ¡Reena! ¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí? – exigió saber la  
princesa -.  
- Parece que Reena Invers ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas. – comentó  
divertido Xellos apareciendo al lado de la hechicera - ¿Verdad  
Reena-san?  
- ¿No deberías estar arriba diseñando una estrategia, señor  
General? – comentó Reena visiblemente enojada -.  
- Ah, lo haría, querida Reena, - respondió el demonio llevándose  
una mano a la cabeza – pero resulta que en su vuelo forzado, Gaudy  
se llevó por delante la mesa, junto con los mapas cartográficos,  
así que.......  
  
Antes de que Xellos pudiera seguir añadiendo excusas, se vio de  
improviso con el filo de la guadaña de la amazona a unos pocos  
centímetros de su cara. Su dueña le miraba con expresión fría y ojos  
llenos de odio y rencor.  
  
- Es un demonio ¿verdad? – preguntó a la hechicera pelirroja -.  
- Eeeeh....... - pillada por la pregunta, Reena intento disimular  
como pudo, para evitar que la chica decidiera marcharse si  
descubría la verdadera identidad de Xellos – Pues verás...... ¡Es una  
historia un poco larga, no creo que te interese saberla, así que,  
digamos que......!  
- No intentes mentirme. – le advirtió Ileana – Hace 15 años mi  
tribu fue destruida por los demonios, uno de ellos a punto estuvo  
de matarme....... Lo tuve muy cerca, y reconocería esa aura en  
cualquier parte....... No sé cómo habéis podido permitir que sea  
vuestro general....... - añadió con una mueca de disgusto -.  
- ¡Demonio! – exclamó Kronck encolerizado - ¡Si tú atreverte a  
herir a Ileana, yo partirte en dos con mi hacha.......!  
- Tranquilo, grandullón. – le calmó ella – Esto es algo personal,  
tengo que solucionarlo yo.......  
- Oiga, señorita Ileana....... - intercedió Andracis diplomáticamente  
– Sí que es cierto que él es un demonio, pero es aquí el único con  
suficiente experiencia....... No hay más demonios en nuestras filas,  
le ruego que no lo tenga en cuenta.......  
- ....... Está bien. – concedió Ileana apartando la guadaña de  
delante de la cara de Xellos después de pensárselo mucho – Pero les  
aviso que sólo por eso, el contratarme en vuestras filas os saldrá  
más caro........  
- 50 Oros para usted y su compañero. – dijo Xellos -.  
- ¡Eh, un momento, aquí la única que habla de negocios soy yo! –  
protestó Reena, pero Xellos la volvió a interrumpir -.  
- Además, no quedará insatisfecha, señorita. – añadió Xellos –  
Precisamente nuestro objetivo son los demonios comandados por  
Sherra Garrushera, podrá destruir a cuantos desee.......  
  
Tal y como el demonio esperaba, aquello captó la atención de la  
amazona, pues le miró con sumo interés.  
  
- ¿Podré quedarme con algún botín de guerra? – preguntó ella -.  
- Siempre que se trate de alguna pertenencia de los caídos, joyas,  
armas, escudos....... no veo que haya problema.  
- Es un trato. – aceptó finalmente la amazona - ¿Dónde hay que  
firmar?  
- En el papel que Papá se llevó cuando Mamá lo mandó a volar. –  
dijo Mina señalando el agujero que Gaudy había hecho en el techo –  
Pero no pasa nada, pueden firmar en otro pergamino. – añadió  
entregando la pluma a Ileana – Firme aquí. Y usted también, señor  
Léon.  
- Yo no tener firma....... - objetó Kronck -.  
- No pasa nada, basta con que escribas una X. – le tranquilizó Mina  
entregándole la pluma -.  
- ¡Bien! – Kronck sostuvo la pluma por encima del papel, mirándolo  
durante un rato, sin que se decidiera a estampar la tinta, hasta  
que después de un rato de reflexión preguntó: - ¿Qué ser una X?  
  
Lo siguiente que sobrevino fue una caída general de culo que afectó a  
todos, incluida su compañera Ileana.  
  
- Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con la estupidez de Gaudy –  
comentó Zelgadis con un gotón de sudor en la frente – aquí viene  
éste tío para rizar el rizo.......  
  
* * *  
  
Cayó la noche y mientras todos estaban durmiendo, Valteria estaba  
apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, sin poder conciliar el sueño.  
  
Miró arriba, hacia las estrellas, mientras se tomaba tranquilamente un  
té de hierbas, meditando sobre los últimos acontecimientos. El  
descubrimiento que había hecho Andracis sobre sus orígenes había dado  
un giro inesperado a su aventura. Pensar que todo esto había empezado  
buscando un supuesto manuscrito en las ruinas de Sailon....... ¡Y míralo  
ahora! ¡Formando parte del Ejército de Liberación de Sailon! Caray, sí  
que habían pasado cosas desde que dejara su pueblo natal........  
  
Había tantas cosas que echaba de menos de su pueblo....... parecía  
mentira, él que tanto se quejaba de su monótona vida en Darien, ahora  
lo que más deseaba era regresar a su hogar, cuando todo hubiese  
acabado. Volver a ver a su madre, a Jiras y a Gaubros, a sus  
amigos....... mejor dicho, a los hijos de sus vecinos, ya que él no los  
consideraba como auténticos "amigos". Antes sí, cuando era pequeño y  
jugaba con ellos todos los días por la tarde, después de la  
escuela....... pero luego empezó a cambiar. Se hizo más arisco, más  
susceptible y cuando perdía del todo la paciencia, se transformaba.  
Empezó a ser temido, no porque hiciera daño a nadie, cierto que alguna  
vez había estado a punto, pero siempre se acababa controlando....... No,  
no era por eso que le empezaron a temer, que empezaron a dejarle de  
lado.  
  
Le abandonaron por el mero hecho de ser diferente.  
  
Quizá fue en parte por eso por lo que estaba tan ansioso por salir del  
pueblo, por ver nuevos mundos, nuevas gentes con las que conversar,  
gentes que estuvieran dispuestas a ser sus amigos, sin importar que él  
no fuera humano.  
  
Y los encontró, vaya que sí.  
  
Andy y Mina habían sido los primeros amigos que tenía en mucho tiempo.  
Y a ellos se les unió su hermana, con la que no tardó en establecer un  
vínculo muy estrecho, más allá de una simple camaradería o de la  
fraternidad que en parte les unía.......  
  
Él haría cualquier cosa por defender a su hermanita. Igual que había  
hecho todos estos años con su madre desde aquel día....... desde el día  
del abandono.  
  
Jamás había perdonado a Xellos por eso.  
  
- Vaya, vaya, - dijo de pronto una voz cantarina - hoy es la  
noche de los grandes insomnios ¿eh, Val-chan?  
  
Hablando del rey de Roma.......  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, Xellos? – inquirió Val mientras el demonio se  
apoyaba tranquilamente en la pared a su lado – Creí que estarías  
durmiendo......  
- A estas alturas deberías saber que los demonios no necesitamos  
dormir, Val-chan. – le respondió – De vez en cuando podemos  
hacerlo, como método de ahorro de energía, pero no es una  
práctica imprescindible como para el resto de seres vivos.......  
Además – añadió mirando al cielo con nostalgia – me gusta  
contemplar la luna....... Me recuerda tanto a tu madre.......  
  
Valteria dio un resoplido de fastidio.  
  
- ¿No irás ahora a decirme que la echas de menos, verdad? –  
preguntó con hiriente ironía -.  
- ¿Y qué si es así? – inquirió Xellos sonriente -.  
- ¡Pues que eres un hipócrita! – le soltó el dragón antiguo  
enfurecido- ¡Mamá nunca te importó realmente, así que no trates  
de fingir a estas alturas que sí te importa, porque conmigo no  
cuela!  
  
Xellos no dijo nada. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una expresión indiferente, cargada de cierto tinte de sorpresa debido a la reacción de Val. De hecho, siguió al joven dragón con la mirada mientras éste daba un par de pasos, alejándose de la puerta y deteniéndose en medio de la calzada sin perder de vista el cielo nocturno.  
  
- Mamá sufrió mucho por tu culpa. – dijo – Llorando siempre  
todas las noches, desde que la abandonaste....... No creas que voy  
a perdonarte de buenas a primeras sólo porque te hagas el  
simpático conmigo.......  
  
Hubo unos minutos de frío silencio.  
  
- Tu madre sabía perfectamente que teníamos que separarnos. –  
habló por fin Xellos, acercándose a Valteria -.  
- Esa versión de la historia ya la sé....... - murmuró el dragón  
con desinterés -.  
- No me refiero solamente a aquella ocasión en que Zellas nos  
amenazó. – aclaró el demonio – Tu madre estuvo de acuerdo en que  
nos separáramos para siempre. No es que le gustara la idea, pero  
la aceptó.......  
- ¡ESO ES MENTIRA.......! – gritó Val enfurecido -.  
- Mira, chaval – la expresión de Xellos al hablarle se había  
vuelto muy seria – aunque tenga 1043 años**, mi memoria está  
mucho más intacta de lo que cabría esperar en un mortal de mi  
edad, si es que ha llegado a existir algún humano capaz de vivir  
tanto tiempo....... Y desde luego, recuerdo mucho mejor que tú lo  
que sucedió esa noche, hace 10 años.......  
  
[comienza el flashback]  
  
La noche era muy fría allá afuera. En Darien eran principios de invierno y afuera empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve. Mientras lo contemplaba a través de la ventana cerrada, Filia pensó en lo mucho que Val- chan se alegraría cuando viera todo nevado a la mañana siguiente. Seguro que igual que todos los años, saldría corriendo de casa hacia la plaza, a reunirse con sus amigos para jugar a hacer muñecos de nieve y a tirarse bolas....... y como se le olvidarían los guantes y la bufanda, seguro que regresaría a casa con un soberano resfriado. Y entonces le prepararía una sopa bien caliente y le dejaría que durmiera junto a ella para darle calor. Y claro, Jiras y Gaubros, como estarán preocupados por su "Amo Valgaarv" también se apuntarían.  
  
Todos juntos, en familia, como cada año.  
  
Sólo que este año, igual que los cuatro anteriores, la familia estaría incompleta.  
  
Sí, incompleta, porque faltarían todavía dos miembros: su hijo y el padre.  
  
Xellos.......  
  
Cuantísimo le echaba en falta.......  
  
Triste, pero resignada, se volvió para meterse en su cama, pero se detuvo de pronto cuando notó que la ventana se había abierto de golpe. Seguramente la corriente de aire frío. Volvió a voltear, para cerrarla de nuevo, cuando vio que un extraño había entrado por ella.  
  
Un sacerdote de pelo púrpura que se sacudía la nieve que había caído sobre su traje verde oscuro.  
  
La dragona abrió inconmensurablemente sus ojos azules, sin poder creérselo.  
  
- Xellos....... - murmuró -.  
- ¡Brrr! ¡Madre mía, qué frío hace ahí afuera! – se quejó el  
demonio mientras se terminaba de quitar los últimos restos de  
nieve – La verdad, Fi-chan, no sé como soportas vivir en un  
sitio con un clima tan malo, con lo agradable que se está en el  
sur.......  
- ¡Xellos! – exclamó Filia tirándose a sus brazos y comenzando a  
llorar de pura felicidad – Xellos....... mi amor...... Has  
vuelto.......  
- Fi......Filia....... - gimió Xellos poniéndose ligeramente pálido  
– Yo también me alegro de verte, cari, pero no seas tan  
empalagosa, que me va a sentar mal.......  
- ¡Ay, sí, lo siento! – se disculpó la dragona separándose de él  
ligeramente para poder contemplar su rostro – No pude evitarlo,  
es que....... te echaba tanto de menos.......  
- Y yo, Fi-chan, y yo también....... - le dijo él abrazándola –  
Escucha, he venido a decirte....... Tengo noticias.......  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó ella ansiosa - ¿Y cómo está? ¿Cómo se  
encuentra.......?  
- Está perfectamente. – le tranquilizó él – Acabo de saberlo......  
Mientras estaba en Solaria de visita, oí rumores de una partida  
de exploradores que se habían acercado a las ruinas de  
Sailon...... La mitad de ellos fueron eliminados con un Asher  
Dist, me dijeron.......  
- Un Asher Dist...... ¡Cielos......! ¿No sería él, verdad?  
- Ella. – remarcó Xellos – Es una niña.  
- Una niña....... - lágrimas de felicidad volvían a asomar  
nuevamente por los ojos de Filia -.  
- Así es....... Pero eso es lo de menos; Lo que importa es que  
está a salvo y por lo que parece también ha sido bien educada en  
magia.......  
- ¡Es....... es maravilloso! – exclamó ella llena de alegría -  
¡Xellos, ésta es la mejor noticia que podías haberme dado,  
yo.......!  
  
Calló cuando se dio cuenta de que él la miraba serio.  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
- ....... - tardó un rato en responder: - Me han estado siguiendo.  
- ¿Quién? – preguntó ella horrorizada -.  
- Los secuaces de Zellas. Me han estado vigilando muy de cerca  
estos días. He conseguido darles esquinazo, pero no sé por  
cuanto tiempo....... - volvió a guardar silencio por unos minutos  
– Filia, tenemos que separarnos.  
- ¿Separarnos.......?  
- Para siempre.  
  
Al oír aquello Filia sintió como un mazazo en el estómago.  
  
- ¿Pa....... Para siempre? ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!  
- Filia ¿es que no lo entiendes? – intentó razonar él cogiéndola  
de los hombros – Zellas ya no se fía de mí. Le fallé una vez y  
no quiere que vuelva a cometer el mismo error, por eso está  
vigilándome tanto. ¡En el momento en que dé un paso en falso y  
descubran que he estado visitándote, me matarán, y después te  
matarán a ti y a Val-chan.......!  
- ¡¡NO ME IMPORTA!! – gritó ella -.  
  
Con fuerza, como si temiera perderle de nuevo, la dragona de aferró al cuello de Xellos, llorando amargamente.  
  
- No me importa morir si puedo estar a tu lado. – le dijo – He  
estado esperando todos estos años a que volvieras, aunque sólo  
fuera por un momento....... Pero ya no quiero sufrir más.......  
¡Quiero estar contigo, Xellos!  
- Filia....... - el demonio ocultó su mirada bajo su flequillo  
para no delatar el profundo dolor que sentía – Filia, por favor,  
no me hagas esto.......  
- ¿Y qué quieres? – inquirió Filia dolida - ¿Qué acepte que no  
pueda volverte a ver nunca más, que me resigne a una vida de  
angustiosa soledad sin ti? ¡Pues no quiero! – gritó derramando  
aún más lágrimas - ¡Si me vas a abandonar, Xellos Mettalium, vas  
a tener que decirme que nunca me quisiste....... PORQUE ESA SERÁ  
LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE TE DEJE MARCHAR!  
  
Sin dejar de ocultar su mirada Xellos guardó silencio una vez más. Luego cogió delicadamente el rostro de Filia con una mano, mirando a sus profundos ojos azules. La dragona cerró los ojos, esperando ese beso dulce, que pensaba, recibiría de su amante.  
  
Pero se equivocó.  
  
No fue un beso, sino una bofetada lo que recibió. Una bofetada no excesivamente fuerte, pero tan inesperada que ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, dejándose caer al suelo de la habitación.  
  
Y cuando tras sobarse sorprendida la mejilla herida le miró, se encontró con unos ojos crueles y despiadados, fríos y carentes de toda emoción. Unos ojos muy diferentes de aquellos apasionados ojos amatistas que había conocido una vez.  
  
- Por supuesto que nunca te quise, dragona estúpida. – le soltó  
Xellos en un tono tan despiadado como el que sus ojos  
desprendían - ¿O qué te creías, que un demonio como yo podría  
amar alguna vez, sentir algo por alguien y además por uno de sus  
enemigos naturales? Eres tan ingenua que das asco.......  
- Xe.......Xellos.......  
  
La dragona estaba tan sorprendida como confundida. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser que Xellos, a quien tanto amaba y con quien había compartido los mejores momentos de su vida, le estuviera diciendo aquello en serio.  
  
Y sin embargo, por más que escudriñó en su mirada, no halló nada que le pudiera indicar que el demonio pensaba lo contrario de lo que decía.  
  
- Xe....... ¡Xellos......! – trató de detenerle cuando vio que se  
daba la vuelta para partir, pero todo fue en vano -.  
- Hasta nunca, labios de lagartija. – dijo antes de  
teletransportarse, aunque en lo más profundo de su mente  
imploraba: - 'Lo siento, Filia. Por favor, perdóname.......'  
  
Y así, tal y como había venido, el demonio se fue.  
  
Sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.  
  
Quiso llamarle, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta era tan grande que le costaba incluso respirar. La dragona, derrotada, se puso a llorar aún más amargamente, en silencio. Maldecía al cruel destino que les había separado, pero sobretodo se maldecía a sí misma por pensar que aquel romance duraría para siempre.  
  
La triste realidad era que no todos los amores eran tan duraderos como en los cuentos de hadas.  
  
- Mamá.......  
  
Filia abrió los ojos sorprendida para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su pequeño Val, que ahora tenía ocho años y no era tan pequeño.  
  
El niño de cabellos turquesa se le acercó lentamente y al llegar junto a ella, secó sus lágrimas con su pequeña mano.  
  
- Mamá....... ¿estás bien? – le preguntó el pequeño -.  
  
Al oír aquello, Filia no pudo aguantar más y se puso a berrear impotente, abrazando a su hijo como si fuera su tabla de salvación.  
  
Y mientras ella se desahogaba, en los ojos de Val empezaron a aflorar sentimientos que no había experimentado hasta ahora: Pena ante el dolor de su madre; Determinación por querer protegerla de todo mal.......  
  
Y sobretodo, rencor.  
  
Un rencor profundo hacia aquel hombre de cabellos púrpuras que un día hacía de su madre la mujer más feliz del mundo y al otro la abandonaba.  
  
Un rencor que tardaría años en desaparecer.  
  
[fin del flashback]  
  
Tras contar toda la historia, Xellos guardó silencio, esperando la reacción de Valteria.  
  
El dragón antiguo, por su parte, se había quedado sin palabras.  
  
- Yo....... no lo sabía. – logró articular finalmente – Yo  
sólo...... sólo oí lo último, cuando le dijiste que no la  
querías....... Pensé.......  
- Pensaste que lo había dicho en serio. – terminó la frase por  
él – Obviamente eso es lo que pretendía, que Filia pensara que  
era verdad para que no insistiera....... No podría imaginar que  
había otro testigo escuchando tras la puerta.......  
- Mamá intentó suicidarse.  
  
Xellos le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó -.  
- Tal y como oyes. – le confirmó el dragón antiguo – Fue al día  
siguiente, trató de cortarse las venas, aprovechando que estaba  
sola en casa....... Jiras y Gaubros estaban atendiendo la tienda  
en ese momento y yo estaba fuera, jugando con mis amigos...... -  
hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó: - Pero por fortuna, llegué  
antes de lo previsto. – rió un poco por lo bajo – ¡Qué  
ironía.......! Yo que había ido a pedirle si me podía quedar en  
casa de un amigo a dormir y al final fui yo el que decidió  
quedarse en casa hasta que Mamá se durmiera.......  
  
Esta vez fue el turno de Xellos de quedarse sin palabras.  
  
- No lo sabía...... - admitió –.  
- Ya.......  
  
Momentos de tenso silencio.  
  
- ¿Sabes una cosa, Val-chan? – rompió el hielo Xellos – Creo que  
lo nuestro no ha sido más que una cuestión de malentendidos: Tú  
no sabías que las cosas que le dije a tu madre no eran verdad y  
yo no sabía que ella se había tomado tan mal nuestra  
separación.......  
- Sí....... - corroboró Valteria – En el fondo ambos sólo  
pretendíamos protegerla....... Cada uno a su manera, eso sí, pero  
sólo queríamos protegerla.......  
- Por lo menos – añadió el demonio – me alegro de que fueras tú  
el que la consolara todo este tiempo....... Oye....... - le dijo  
mirándole a los ojos – Siento mucho haber herido así a  
Filia.......  
- Lo sé. – respondió el dragón antiguo mirándole también – Y yo  
siento haber sido tan duro contigo......  
- ¿Qué me dices? – dijo Xellos extendiendo los brazos - ¿Un  
abrazo de reconciliación?  
- ....... ¡Venga, vale! – aceptó Val abrazándole a su vez -.  
  
Demonio y dragón antiguo quedaron durante largo rato abrazados. Los odios y malentendidos quedaban finalmente atrás y ambos sintieron que regresaban a aquellos días en el que ambos eran como uña y carne, cuando Val era casi como un hijo para Xellos, cuando Xellos era casi como un padre para Val.......  
  
Hasta que un carraspeo les hizo volver a la realidad.  
  
- Ejem........ Perdón ¿interrumpo algo? – dijo con sorna el  
inesperado espectador, que no era otro que Léon -.  
  
Un segundo después Xellos y Val se miraban el uno al otro, sonrojados hasta las raíces del cabello. Al segundo siguiente se separaban bruscamente y al tercer segundo estaban exclamando a dúo:  
  
- ¡NO.......NO ES LO QUE PARECE!  
- Jeje....... Sí, bueno........ - rió por lo bajo el mercenario  
mientras se daba la vuelta – Iba a preguntaros que hacíais  
despiertos a estas horas, pero ya veo que estáis muy  
ocupados....... ¡parejita!  
- ¡¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJAAAA!!  
- Jeje........  
  
* * *  
  
Por lo que respecta a las tres jornadas siguientes, no ocurrió nada  
destacable........si descontamos las típicas rabietas de Reena ante los  
comentarios de su marido, los toques de cinismo aportados por Zel y  
las esporádicas apariciones de Xellos para hacer rabiar a alguno de  
los dos (digo de los dos porque Gaudy era incapaz de caer en el juego  
del demonio, bien porque era demasiado tonto, bien porque a Gaudy le  
caía muy bien), todo ello bajo la atónita mirada de Mina y sus  
camaradas, que todavía no conseguían comprender como semejante  
pandilla había pasado tanto tiempo juntos sin matarse los unos a los  
otros.......  
  
Pero como decía, el resto de los días de reclutamiento se produjo con  
total normalidad. Los más de 500 voluntarios y mercenarios reclutados  
a lo largo de aquellos días se presentaron en el granero de una granja  
abandonada, que se habilitó para que los numerosos oyentes pudieran  
enterarse del plan básico de ataque por boca de su general, el demonio  
Xellos Mettalium, supervisado por los tres miembros vivos de la  
familia real de Sailon: el príncipe Philionel, la princesa Amelia (que  
para aquella ocasión vestía sus mejores galas) y el príncipe heredero  
Andracis.  
  
La velada acabó con una citación de todos los reclutados a las 6 de la  
mañana del día siguiente a las puertas de la ciudad para iniciar el  
viaje hacia el reino de Sailon, que llevaría unas dos jornadas, más  
otra jornada y media hasta que llegaran a las inmediaciones de la  
antigua capital. Eso sin contar con las semanas que Xellos debía  
emplear entremedias de aquel tiempo para preparar físicamente para el  
combate a sus tropas. Iban a ser unas largas semanas de peregrinaje,  
no exento de peligros hasta el objetivo final.  
  
El Ejército de Liberación ya estaba en marcha.  
  
* * *  
  
- ¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEEE??? ¡¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESTO ES TODO LO QUE  
TENEMOS DE RANCHO?! – exclamó Mina disgustada -.  
- Lo siento, Mina, pero las provisiones escasean. – dijo Val  
secamente mientras le servía el cocido de verduras que a él mismo  
le había tocado preparar para todo el campamento –.  
  
Era ya el cuarto día de marcha hacia la antigua capital de la magia  
blanca. El Ejército de Liberación estaba ya prácticamente a las  
puertas de lo que fueron en su día los terrenos cercanos a la ciudad y  
Xellos había considerado que aquel era el sitio perfecto para montar  
su provisional "campamento de entrenamiento" como él lo llamaba. A  
partir de ahora y hasta que el general lo considerara oportuno, las  
tropas debían prepararse para el ataque definitivo.  
  
Lo malo es que Xellos no estaba acostumbrado a dirigir un ejército  
compuesto en su totalidad por humanos, así que no había previsto bien  
las necesidades alimenticias de sus soldados. Entre eso y el voraz  
apetito de Reena Invers, las provisiones habían sido rápidamente  
esquilmadas en el transcurso de aquellos pocos días, y ya tan sólo  
quedaban unos cuantos kilos de verduras. Muchas vitaminas pero muy  
pocas proteínas para aquel grupo de soldados.  
  
Y con los estómagos vacíos, las primeras escenas de rebelión empiezan  
a producirse.......  
  
- Yo no como esta porquería. – sentenció Ileana apartando su  
escudilla con una expresión de asco -.  
- ¡Mí no gustar verdura! – corroboró Kronck -.  
- Nadie os dijo que la vida de soldado raso fuera fácil ¿verdad? –  
replicó el dragón antiguo - ¡Si no os gusta os lo coméis igual!  
- ¡Val trata de ponerte en nuestro lugar! – le suplicó la hechicera  
pelirrosada con carita de perro apaleado -.  
- Y ya lo hago. Después de todo yo también tendré que comer de mi  
propio rancho....... - dicho lo cual Valteria cogió su cuenco, hundió  
la cuchara en él y se llevó su contenido a la boca. Nada más  
hacerlo, empezó a coger una tonalidad azul, luego morada y  
finalmente verde – Ecs....... Demasiada...sal... ....- pudo articular  
finalmente -.  
  
El resto de los comensales que le rodeaban no estaban mucho mejor.  
Salvando Shadow, que no había querido probar bocado ("Yo sólo me  
alimento con el espíritu......." había sentenciado antes de ponerse a  
meditar sobre una roca cercana.) e Índiga, que todavía no se había  
metido la cuchara en la boca (y después de contemplar el panorama  
estaba claro que ya había perdido el apetito) todos tenían la misma  
cara de asco profundo y de ir a vomitar hasta la primera papilla.  
  
- ¿Quién se apunta para tirar esta bazofia a lo más profundo del  
bosque? – preguntó Val -.  
- Yo.  
- Yo.  
- Mí.  
- Unanimidad. – sentenció el dragón poniéndose en pie y  
dirigiéndose al árbol más cercano hasta que de pronto el filo de  
una espada les cortó el paso -.  
- De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que os lo hayáis terminado todo.  
– dijo Léon secamente y con cara de pocos amigos. Sólo cuando vio  
cómo todos volvían a sus respectivos lugares y cogían cucharada  
tras cucharada sin rechistar, él volvió a sentarse a comer a su vez  
-.  
- No debería ser tan duro, señor Léon. – señaló Índiga -.  
- No me gusta que se desperdicie la comida en épocas de escasez. –  
replicó el mercenario sin levantar la vista de su bol -.  
- En eso estoy de acuerdo. – corroboró Gaudy – La comida es lo  
último que se debe tirar; nunca sabes cuando volverás a comerla.  
Claro que – admitió a continuación – es un poco difícil después de  
acostumbrarme a comer la deliciosa comida de Luna........  
- ¡Gaudy, no menciones ese nombreeeee.......! – gimió Reena  
revolviéndose en su tumba (sí queridos lectores, habéis leído bien,  
nada más mencionar a su hermana y en menos de cinco milésimas de  
segundo Reena se había construido una pirámide y se había enterrado  
allí viva.......) -.  
  
Índiga sonrió. La verdad es que Reena Invers y sus camaradas eran una  
pandilla estrafalaria, pero coincidía con su padre en que eran también  
un grupito de lo más interesante y divertido. De pronto, percibió una  
pizca de angustia y preocupación en el aire y atraída por estos  
sentimientos negativos giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un  
melancólico Andracis, que revolvía la comida de su plato, aún intacta.  
  
- ¡Ey, Andy! – dijo captando su atención - ¿Te pasa algo?  
- No, es que....... - suspiró el muchacho dejando su escudilla a un  
lado - ....... estoy preocupado...  
- Anda, Andy....... - dijo la chiquilla sentándose a su lado y  
apoyando una mano en su hombro – Cuéntame qué te preocupa.......Te  
sentirás mejor.......  
- Seguimos siendo muy pocos, Índiga, y eso es lo que me  
preocupa........- le explicó Andracis – Oí accidentalmente una  
conversación entre Xellos y mi madre....... Al parecer los  
exploradores han informado que Sherra ha reclutado miles de  
demonios, y que está habilitando una fortaleza....... Nosotros sólo  
tenemos un ejército de 567 soldados....... - concluyó dando un gran  
suspiró y dejando caer la cabeza pesadamente -.  
  
En efecto, el número iba a ser un gran problema. Mucho tendría que  
entrenar su padre a las tropas para que pudieran aguantar un cuerpo a  
cuerpo contra varios demonios........ tocaban a dos demonios por cabeza,  
puede que más....... los soldados no aguantarían mucho tiempo, tendrían  
que encontrar algún modo de eliminar hordas enteras de demonios de un  
solo golpe....... Bueno, estaban los sacerdotes que quedaban de la casta  
sacerdotal de Sailon y la señorita Invers, pero seguían sin ser  
suficientes...... Necesitarían a alguien más, alguien que pudiera  
enfrentarse sin dificultades a varios demonios a la vez........  
  
De pronto, a Índiga se le iluminó la mente. Rápidamente se levantó de  
un salto y empezó a correr lejos de allí, ante la atónita mirada del  
joven Andracis.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó -.  
- ¡A hacer un par de gestiones! – fue todo lo que contestó Índiga -  
¡No te preocupes, ya me encargaré yo del problema, y te garantizo  
que se resolverá más pronto de lo que crees!  
  
¿Qué se traerá entre manos esta chica? Fue esta pregunta lo primero  
que se le pasó a Andracis por la cabeza, mientras veía como su amiga  
se alejaba. Viendo que le era imposible siquiera imaginar una  
respuesta razonable, se encogió de hombros y procedió a comer.......  
  
Y mientras Andracis empezaba a vomitar todo lo que habían comido en  
las últimas tres semanas, Índiga en su carrera chocó con Zelgadis,  
quien venía cargado con un cervatillo, que todos se pusieron a mirar  
con avidez, nada más lo soltara en el suelo.  
  
- Los arqueros lo han cazado esta mañana, junto con otros más. –  
dijo la quimera – Así al menos tendremos más proteínas que  
consumir.......  
  
No pudo seguir ya que inmediatamente los tres miembros de la familia  
Gabriev-Invers empezaron a pelearse por el cervatillo, cada uno de  
ellos agarrando con los dientes una porción de la piel y tirando con  
fuerza para arrancarla, al tiempo que rodaban por el suelo tratando de  
deshacerse de los otros dos. Suspirando de resignación, Zelgadis  
decidió ignorarles, cogió una escudilla, se sirvió algo del cocido de  
verduras y empezó a comer....... A resultas de los cual, la quimera se  
puso más verde de lo que ya era de por sí........  
  
- Valteria....... La próxima vez cocinaré yo....... - logró articular  
al cabo de un rato -.  
  
* * *  
  
Tercer día en el Campamento de Entrenamiento. Un amplio grupo de  
soldados, entre los que se encuentran Valteria, Ileana, Kronck,  
Zelgadis, Gaudy y Léon, están distribuidos por filas, haciendo  
flexiones bajo la atenta supervisión del general en funciones, Xellos  
Mettalium.  
  
- ¡125!.......¡126!.......¡127!....... ¡Venga, quiero ver más nervio,  
vamos muy lentos! – ordena el demonio paseándose frente a sus  
agotados soldados - ¡128!.......¡129!.......  
- Repíteme otra vez....... - dijo Ileana casi sin aliento – porque  
tus amigos........ se han librado........del "Entrenamiento  
especial".......  
- Mina y Andracis....... - le explicó Val – están practicando con la  
espada....... la señorita Reena les está vigilando...... y en cuanto a  
Índiga....... ha decidido desaparecer.......  
- En eso se parece a su padre...... - murmuró Zelgadis, mirando con  
rabia a Xellos -.  
- ¡Mí no poder más.......! – exclamó Kronck dejándose caer  
pesadamente, recibiendo por ello, un golpe de bastón por parte del  
general -.  
- ¡Más aguante, gordito! – le espetó el demonio, dándole golpecitos  
en la barriga - ¡Que aún queda mucho! ¡Los demás, seguid, con más  
ritmo! ¡132!.......¡133!.......  
- ¡¡¡Mí no estar gordo!!! – protestó Kronck haciendo ademán de  
levantarse y reventarle la cabeza de un golpe, pero Ileana le  
detuvo -.  
- Haz lo que te dice, Kronck, no queremos problemas........ – le dijo  
la amazona y añadió a continuación, dirigiéndose a Xellos – Pero  
que conste, demonio, que en cuanto todo esto acabe, lo primero que  
pienso hacer es partirte en dos con mi guadaña.......  
- Si sobrevives para cumplir tu amenaza, la tendré en cuenta....... -  
replicó Xellos - ¡Seguimos! ¡135!.......¡136!........  
- Oye, Xellos....... - interrumpió Zel, sin dejar de hacer flexiones  
– Este "entrenamiento especial" tuyo....... ¡¿Sirve para algo?!  
- ¡Es obvio que no, Zelgadis-kun! – le respondió Xellos con una  
sonrisita burlona en el rostro – Pero no podía perder la ocasión de  
ver la cara de odio que pondrías al someterte a él a la fuerza.......  
  
Si no es porque Gaudy le palmeó la espalda para tranquilizarle, la  
quimera se lo habría cargado allí mismo.  
  
- ¡Venga, venga, Zel, que las flexiones son muy buenas para  
tonificar los músculos! – dijo -.  
  
Realmente Gaudy se tomaba aquella tortura con mucha filosofía. No  
había más que verle, haciendo las flexiones sin ninguna dificultad y  
con una sola mano, para darse cuenta de que el espadachín disfrutaba  
como un enano.  
  
- ¡Bien dicho, Gaudy! – dijo Xellos alegremente - ¡Tomad ejemplo  
del alumno modelo, muchachos! ¡Quiero ver más entusiasmo!  
¡138!.......¡139!........  
- ¡XELLOS-SAAAAAAN! – le interrumpió una voz de pronto - ¡Tienes  
que venir enseguida!  
- ¡Amelia! ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el demonio al verla tan agitada,  
tratando a duras penas de recuperar el aliento -.  
- ¡Hay problemas...... en el campo de hechiceros.......! – empezó la  
princesa - ¡es Shadow.......!  
- Voy para allá....... - dijo Xellos - ¡Gaudy, sustitúyeme!  
- ¡Vale! – accedió el otro poniéndose en pie de un salto. Miró un  
momento a sus compañeros, en precario equilibrio sobre sus brazos,  
para mantener la posición -.  
- Gaudy....... - le rogó Val haciendo hartos esfuerzos para no  
desfallecer- .......sigue contando.......  
- Uh........ Estooooo....... ¿Por cual número nos habíamos quedado?  
  
¡PATAPLAF! Caída generalizada.  
  
- Hum....... tenéis razón, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado....... -  
meditó Gaudy - ¡Ey! ¿Qué os parece si hacemos una clase práctica?  
- Los que estén de acuerdo, que alcen la mano y digan "yo". – pidió  
Val -.  
  
Alzada de manos y "¡YO!" generalizado.  
  
- Unanimidad....... - confirmó el dragón antiguo -.  
  
* * *  
  
Entretanto, en un claro del bosque, dos espadachines estaban frente a  
frente, separados por uno o dos metros, mirándose fijamente y con  
decisión.  
  
Andracis soltó el enganche de su capa y la tiró a un lado. Si iba a  
pelear, necesitaba que fuera con el menor estorbo posible. Casi  
inmediatamente, Mina desenvainó su espada lentamente y el joven  
hechicero no tardó en seguir su ejemplo. Aunque al lado de la de  
Andracis la espada de Mina (que en realidad era la espada corta de su  
madre, quien se la había prestado provisionalmente) quedaba bastante  
mermada, ella no se dejó intimidar. Finalmente, ambos avanzaron  
corriendo hacia su contrincante.  
  
Un choque de espadas. Y otro, y otro, y otro más. Las estocadas se  
sucedían muy rápidamente, tanto que prácticamente era imposible  
distinguir las hojas. Tal parecía como si las espadas fueran una  
prolongación del brazo de sus portadores. Una estocada, dos, tres,  
cuatro, desquite, salto hacia atrás. Luego corrieron en círculo, antes  
de volver a arremeter el uno contra el otro, con tanta fuerza que el  
choque entre espadas provocó que ambos espadachines saltaran hacia  
atrás. Sólo entonces se detuvieron y ambos permanecieron durante unos  
minutos, espadas en ristre, jadeando, visiblemente cansados y cada uno  
de ellos sumidos en sus pensamientos.  
  
Mina recordó su primera clase de esgrima. Había estado observando a su  
padre aquella tarde, el movimiento de su brazo musculoso moviendo la  
espada hacia atrás y hacia delante, a los lados, dando vueltas....... La  
chica no había podido evitar aplaudir ante aquel magnífico espectáculo  
y Gaudy, al darse cuenta de quién había sido su improvisado  
espectador, se llevó una mano a la nuca y se limitó a sonreír. Y  
entonces tuvo una idea: "¿Quieres que te enseñe como se hace?", le  
preguntó, y ella no pudo hacer menos que decir que sí, que sí y que  
sí. Claro que aquella vez luchó con una espada de madera y se había  
caído dos veces, manchándose el vestido de barro....... pero no le  
importó. Aquel fue uno de los días más felices de su vida.......  
  
Por la mente de Andracis pasó un recuerdo similar; prácticamente desde  
que fue capaz de cargar a pulso varios cubos de agua desde pozo hasta  
la casa, su padre lo había estado entrenando, día sí, día también.  
Zelgadis era muy duro y tenía tan poca piedad con su hijo como para  
con sus enemigos. A eso se le añadía el hecho de que era  
considerablemente más rápido que él y siempre conseguía tumbarlo. Pero  
una vez, logró esquivar el ataque de su padre con asombrosa facilidad,  
arremetiendo a continuación con todas las fuerzas de las que fue  
capaz. Y aunque la espada se quebró, debido a que no fue capaz de  
atravesar la dura piel de roca, al acabar el entrenamiento Zel le  
sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, señal inequívoca de que estaba muy  
orgulloso de su hijo........  
  
Ninguno de los dos estaba, por tanto, dispuesto a defraudar a quienes  
les habían enseñado todo lo que sabían. Así que, sin más, volvieron a  
lanzarse el uno contra el otro.  
  
Mientras el choque entre espadas seguía, Reena continuaba  
observándoles con atención. Los dos eran extraordinariamente buenos. Y  
no era para menos: ambos habían aprendido de los mejores. Porque si  
una cosa tenía clara la hechicera es que si había alguien que podía  
realmente hacerle sombra a Gaudy en esgrima, ese era Zelgadis.  
  
De hecho, en un momento dado, no pudo evitar comparar aquel  
enfrentamiento con la vez en que se enfrentó a Zelgadis, cuando a  
duras penas se habían conocido........  
  
Entretanto, el enfrentamiento había llegado a su punto más álgido:  
tras otras cuantas estocadas, mandobles y desquites, ambos  
contendientes corrieron hacia sendos troncos de árboles para coger  
impulso y dar un salto en el aire. Las espadas se cruzaron durante el  
vuelo y al aterrizar volvieron a lanzarse el uno contra el otro.  
Finalmente ella saltó hacia arriba y hacia delante, cayendo de  
espaldas a su compañero y aprovechó aquel momento de despiste para  
agarrarlo por el hombro, darle la vuelta y apuntar su espada hacia la  
yugular.  
  
La joven hechicera se detuvo, jadeando. Había conseguido sorprender a  
Andracis....... pero el muchacho también la había pillado desprevenida y  
ahora la tenía agarrada por la cintura y con la punta de la espada a  
tan sólo unos milímetros de su abdomen.......  
  
- Eres muy bueno....... - comentó Mina entre jadeos -.  
- Gracias....... Tú también....... - respondió Andracis a su vez -.  
  
Y después de aquello se separaron y envainaron de nuevo sus espadas.  
El combate había terminado en tablas.  
  
Los dos adolescentes se giraron al oír los aplausos de Reena mientras  
esta se acercaba.  
  
- No ha estado mal. – dijo – Aunque quizás deberíais trabajar un  
poco más los movimientos. Sobretodo tú, Mina, que al final te has  
confiado y te ha pillado por sorpresa....... Además hay que afinar  
esas estocadas y....... Andracis, chaval....... ¿¿Me estás escuchando??  
  
Y es que mientras Reena soltaba su parafernalia, Andracis se había  
puesto a mirar el cielo con semblante preocupado.  
  
- ¿No lo oye, señorita Reena? – preguntó -.  
  
Todavía sin entender a qué se refería, Reena agudizó el oído y tres  
cuartos de lo mismo hizo su hija.  
  
- Parece...... - dijo Reena al cabo de un rato – Un batir de  
alas.......  
- Exacto. – afirmó Andracis -.  
- ¿Pero de qué? – preguntó Mina mirándoles extrañada - ¿De un  
pájaro?  
- Suena demasiado para ser de un pájaro. – negó la hechicera mata  
bandidos – Parece de algo más grande........ mucho más grande.......  
- Tal vez deberíamos ir a ver de qué se trata....... - sugirió  
Andracis -.  
- Tienes razón. – aceptó Reena encaminándose a continuación fuera  
del claro del bosque - ¡Seguidme los dos!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
En un claro del bosque parecido a donde entrenaba Mina y Andracis, se  
había habilitado el campo de entrenamiento de los hechiceros, donde  
estaba teniendo lugar una escena caótica: todos los hechiceros de la  
casta sacerdotal de Sailon estaban suspendidos en el aire, moviendo  
brazos y piernas tratando de volver a poner los pies en el suelo,  
mientras un par de metros más abajo Shadow les miraba con una sonrisa  
divertida al tiempo que mantenía la palma de su mano derecha abierta  
hacia ellos.  
  
Aquella escena fue la que se encontró Xellos cuando Amelia le trajo  
hasta allí a toda prisa.  
  
- ¡Se.......Señor Shadow! – exclamó Amelia falta de aliento por la  
carrera- ¡Por última vez, se lo ruego, bájelos de ahí!  
- Bien sabéis que estoy a vuestras órdenes, princesa. – respondió  
Shadow con gran respeto y añadió mirando con desprecio a los  
sacerdotes todavía suspendidos en el aire – Pero estos caballeros  
me han ofendido profundamente con sus comentarios....... sólo les  
estoy haciendo probar un poco de su medicina, si están dispuestos a  
emitir una disculpa con gusto los dejaré marchar.......  
- ¡¡Jamás aceptaremos semejante propuesta!! – exclamó el sacerdote  
mayor - ¡Su alteza – añadió dirigiéndose a Amelia suplicante – este  
hombre es un demonio, nos quiere matar a todos, está loco.......!  
  
La expresión del rostro de Shadow se tornó en una mueca contrita que  
delataba un enfado profundo.  
  
- Creo que no ha entendido su situación, señor Sacerdote Mayor. –  
dijo seriamente – Parece que tendré que demostrarle una vez más que  
no estoy bromeando.......  
  
A continuación hizo varios movimientos bruscos con la mano, haciendo  
que el anciano volara en círculos por todo el claro, chocando de tanto  
en cuanto con los árboles colindantes.  
  
- ¡Basta! – exclamó Amelia horrorizada - ¡Por favor, deténgase......!  
  
Casi al tiempo de decir esto, todos los hechiceros de Sailon cayeron  
pesadamente al suelo, incluido el Sacerdote Mayor. Sin embargo, a  
juzgar por la cara de sorpresa de Shadow, quedaba patente que no había  
sido él quien había cortado la levitación telepática........  
  
........Y el rostro sonriente de Xellos mientras sostenía el báculo  
frente a sí, delataba quién era el responsable.......  
  
- Lo siento Shadow, pero me he visto obligado a sellar tus poderes  
telepáticos. Espero que no te importe....... - dijo -.  
  
Shadow miró horrorizado a sus pies y comprobó que el demonio tenía  
razón: aún era visible la estrella de cinco puntas en cuyo centro  
había quedado atrapado el hechicero y que le había arrancado de su  
conexión con el plano astral.  
  
- Tranquilo – le dijo Xellos a continuación, adivinando sus  
pensamientos– es sólo temporal. En unas horas el sello se habrá  
desecho. Pero antes quisiera que me explicaras una cosa: ¿qué te  
han dicho estos caballeros para que te sientas tan ofendido?  
- Mis asuntos son mis asuntos y no me gusta que la gente se meta en  
ellos. – respondió Shadow secamente -.  
- Sí, claro, es obvio que no me lo vas a decir por las buenas. –  
dijo Xellos con aparente resignación – Pero si me lo permites,  
trataré de adivinar....... ¿Quizás se trate de algo que tiene que ver  
contigo o....... con tu naturaleza? – preguntó con su sonrisa  
habitual y abriendo un solo ojo - ¿Tal vez algo referente....... a  
los demonios?  
- Qui....... ¡¿¿Quieres decir que el señor Shadow es un demonio??! –  
gritó Amelia horrorizada -.  
- No, Amelia, un demonio no. – aclaró Xellos – sino un mestizo; un  
medio demonio. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Señor Shadow?  
  
El hechicero, al principio no dijo nada y se limitó a apartarle la  
mirada con suficiencia.  
  
- Debí prever que un demonio como usted lo notaría, mi señor  
General....... - murmuró finalmente -.  
  
Amelia no podía creer a sus oídos; ¡El señor Shadow tenía sangre de  
demonio en las venas! Su pobre corazón justiciero estaba a punto de  
estallar de indignación. Lo de Xellos tenía un pase, al fin y al cabo  
lo conocía de sobras y sabía a qué atenerse con él. Lo de Índiga podía  
soportarlo porque después de todo era una niña muy educada....... ¡Pero  
que un medio demonio se alistara a las filas del ejército de  
liberación y a saber con qué intenciones era demasiado!  
  
Pero antes de que la princesa pudiera empezar a recriminarle con uno  
de sus famosos discursos justicieros, Xellos volvió violentamente la  
mirada a los cielos, como si hubiera percibido algo que se acercaba.  
  
- Vaya, vaya....... esto si que es raro....... - murmuró antes de  
teletransportarse al plano astral -.  
- ¡Xellos-san! – exclamó la princesa - ¡Oooooh, cómo odio que haga  
eso.......! ¡Señor Shadow – dijo volviéndose esta vez al hechicero –  
usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente y va a tener que  
explicar muchas cosas! – y tras decir esto último, se marchó  
corriendo en dirección fuera del claro -.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
- ¡Muy bien, así, con fuerza! ¡Buen movimiento! ¡Evita ese  
mandoble! ¡Más rapidez! ¡Venga, muchachos, que ya vamos  
progresando!.......  
  
Gaudy pasaba revista a todos los soldados mientras éstos seguían con  
el nuevo entrenamiento. Aprovechando la ausencia temporal del general,  
Gaudy había decidido poner una clase práctica, haciendo que todos se  
pusieran en parejas y pelearan con su correspondiente compañero, para  
mejorar los movimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.  
  
- ¡Buf! ¡Kronck está cansado! – dijo el vikingo dejándose caer al  
suelo, apoyándose en su hacha -.  
- ¡Venga, grandullón, no seas tan quejica! – le espetó Ileana,  
interrumpiendo momentáneamente su práctica con Zelgadis – Después  
de todo esto es mucho mejor que el "entrenamiento especial" del  
general Xellos ¿no?  
- ¡Sí, ser mucho más divertido! – afirmó Kronck con una sonrisa -.  
  
En eso todos estaban de acuerdo. Luchar entre ellos era sin duda mucho  
mejor que pasarse todo el rato haciendo flexiones y como todos eran  
buenos guerreros aprendían los unos de los otros de una forma  
didáctica y entretenida.  
  
Gaudy sonrió. Se sentía a gusto viendo cómo los soldados luchaban y se  
lo pasaban en grande. Y cuando alguien se equivocaba en algo, le  
enseñaba qué movimientos hacer y cómo, y sentía una gran satisfacción  
cuando esa persona ejecutaba correctamente dichos movimientos, a veces  
incluso superándole en agilidad y velocidad. El rubio espadachín pensó  
que no estaba mal esto de enseñar a luchar a otras personas....... tal  
vez cuando regresara a casa podría plantearse el dedicarse a  
aquello........ siempre sería mucho mejor que andar de acá para allá  
buscando algún trabajo de mercenario y además, podría pasar más tiempo  
con su familia........  
  
- ¡Eh, muchachos! – gritó de pronto uno de los soldados, que se  
había quedado a hacer de vigía - ¡Chicos, escuchadme! ¡Algo se  
acerca!  
- ¿Quién? – preguntó Léon - ¿El General?  
- ¡Oh, genial! – se quejó Ileana con evidente fastidio - ¡Otra  
vez tenemos que ponernos a hacer flexiones!  
- ¡No, no es el general! – negó el vigía - ¡Viene del cielo!  
¡Es....... una especie de nube dorada!  
- ¿Una nube dorada?  
  
Los soldados dejaron a un lado el entrenamiento y, muertos de curiosidad, se pusieron a otear el cielo en busca de la nube dorada que el vigía había descubierto. No tardaron mucho en dar con ella y, en efecto, vieron que era algo así como una nube alargada que brillaba con reflejos dorados a la luz del sol.  
  
Sin embargo, a medida que la nube se acercaba, se dieron cuenta de que no era tal, sino una agrupación de criaturas. Criaturas voladoras que parecían...  
  
- ¡Dragones! – exclamó de pronto otro soldado entre la multitud  
- ¡Miles de dragones! ¡Vienen hacia aquí!  
  
Rápidamente todos se pusieron en actitud defensiva, enarbolando sus armas con semblante preocupado.  
  
- ¿Qué rayos está haciendo unos dragones aquí? – preguntó Ileana  
con su guadaña en alto y mirando fijamente a la compañía de  
dragones -.  
- Quizás alguien les ha delatado nuestra posición – dijo Léon, a  
quien también se le veía algo intranquilo -.  
- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya han venido! ¡Han tardado muy poco!  
  
Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia el origen de aquella voz, que no era otra que la pequeña Índiga, encaramada en lo alto de un árbol, oteando también el horizonte con cara de satisfacción.  
  
- ¡Un momento! – exclamó Zelgadis - ¡¿Tú sabes algo de esto?!  
- ¡Pues claro! – afirmó Índiga toda contenta (y con la misma  
cara de no haber roto un plato que acostumbraba a poner su  
padre) - ¡Son los refuerzos!  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ SON QUÉEEEEEEE????!!!! – exclamaron todos al  
tiempo -.  
- No podemos perder el tiempo. – les interrumpió ella antes de  
teletransportarse cerca de Gaudy y mientras le agarraba de un  
brazo, dijo toda feliz: - ¡Vamos, señor Gaudy, vamos a  
recibirles!  
- ¡Eh, eh, eh, no vayas tan deprisa.......! – protestaba Gaudy  
mientras era arrastrado por la semi-dragona fuera del bosque -.  
- ¿Qué hacemos? – interrogó Ileana al resto de sus compañeros -.  
- ¡Sigámosles! – dijo Zelgadis con decisión -.  
  
Y todos en tropel, se pusieron a seguirles.  
  
* * *  
  
Al mismo tiempo que Gaudy salía del bosque arrastrado por Índiga (y  
llevando tras de sí a los curiosos soldados), Reena llegaba junto con  
Andracis y Mina, al igual que Amelia, que venía seguida por los  
sacerdotes de Sailon y Shadow (que tenían curiosidad por saber qué era  
lo que el General había visto) y también su padre, que al ver  
semejante algarabía se había acercado para ver qué pasaba.  
  
- ¡Gaudy.......! – dijo Reena un tanto falta de aliento - ¿Me  
puedes explicar qué está pasando?  
- ¡Eso quisiera saber yo.......! – respondió su marido igualmente  
cansado - ¡Ha sido ella la que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí,  
pregúntenle! – añadió señalando a Índiga, que seguía con su  
carita de no haber roto un plato -.  
- Índiga....... - esta vez fue Andracis el que habló - ¿Qué  
significa todo esto?  
- Te dije que solucionaría el problema y lo he conseguido. –  
dijo la semi-dragona señalando a la horda de dragones dorados  
que se acercaba más y más - ¡Ahí vienen nuestros esfuerzos!  
- ¿Refuerzos? – preguntó Andracis con sorpresa- ¿¿Me estás  
diciendo que has llamado a una horda entera de dragones dorados  
como refuerzo??  
- Eso mismo. – replicó la chiquilla con total tranquilidad – Me  
puse a rumiar sobre el problema y pensé: ¿Qué mejor para  
enfrentarse a muchos demonios que un dragón? Y luego me dije:  
¡Para enfrentarnos a miles de demonios hacen falta muchos  
dragones guerreros dispuestos a luchar! De modo que mandé a  
Crystal, Yumei y Selena con un mensaje al líder pidiéndole  
ayuda.  
- ¡¿Pero tú estás loca?! – se desesperó el zagal revolviéndose  
el pelo-.  
- Sí, es cierto que han venido mucho más pronto de lo  
esperado.......- comentó Índiga para sí, obviamente ignorando las  
protestas de su amigo - ¡Bueno, no importa, mejor así! Más vale  
que les hagamos un sitio, porque ya están aterrizando......  
  
Y en efecto, tal y como Andracis constató cuando dirigió la mirada de nuevo a los dragones, éstos ya estaban a unos pocos metros de altura del sorprendido ejército de liberación, cuyos componentes retrocedieron casi al instante, como un solo hombre, exceptuando Índiga, que permaneció sonriente en el sitio, mientras el viento levantado por los últimos aleteos de los dragones antes de tomar tierra revolvían sus ropas y sus cabellos.  
  
Nada más aterrizar, el mayor de todos, que iba a la cabeza, por lo que era obvio que se trataba del líder, quedó envuelto en un aura dorada que fue poco a poco disminuyendo de tamaño, hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un hombre adulto. De hecho, cuando desapareció el aura, se había materializado un hombre que aparentaba treinta y muchos, de cabellos rubios cortados un poco por debajo de los hombros, ojos marrones tirando a color miel enmarcados en unas espesas cejas tan rubias como su pelo, de expresión seria, vestido con una túnica de tela blanca con bordados en dorado, así como botas y capa de color hueso, ésta última sostenida por un broche rojo. Completaban el atuendo un cinturón negro y unos guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos.  
  
La sorpresa general se vio mil veces aumentada en los Slayers, quienes ahogaron gritos de sorpresa al reconocer a aquel hombre.  
  
- ¡No puede ser......! – murmuró Amelia al fin -.  
- Pero si es....... - dejó inacabada la frase Zelgadis -.  
- ¡Ey, yo conozco a este tipo! – exclamó Gaudy señalándole -  
¡Era.......! Ése de las montañas esas, el....... hum....... ¿Cómo se  
llamaba.......?  
- Sea bienvenido a nuestro campamento – saludó Índiga haciendo  
una solemne reverencia al recién llegado - , mi señor Milgazia.  
- ¡Ah, eso es, Milgazia! – volvió a exclamar Gaudy golpeando con  
el puño la palma de su mano – Eh....... Un momento....... ¡¿Milgazia  
aquí?!  
  
* * *  
  
Milgazia no apartaba su mirada de la chica del pelo índigo que se  
inclinaba ante él, permaneciendo inmóvil y totalmente silencioso.  
Igualmente inmóviles y silenciosos permanecían los soldados del  
ejército de liberación, demasiado sorprendidos por la situación actual  
como para decir nada. Finalmente fue Reena la que rompió el hielo.  
  
- ¡Milgazia! – exclamó la hechicera acercándose a él y dándole  
una fuerte palmada de bienvenida que casi le tira al suelo, a  
pesar de lo cual el dragón permaneció impasible - ¡Vaya, qué  
bueno volver a verte! Ha pasado un montonazo de tiempo desde la  
última vez, ¿eh? ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?  
  
Sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, Milgazia se encaminó con paso seguro hacia Índiga.  
  
- ¡¡Oye!! – gritó Reena molesta - ¡Cuando uno se encuentra a  
alguien conocido, lo educado sería decirle por lo menos "hola"!  
  
Milgazia sin embargo siguió ignorando a Reena, centrando toda su atención en la chica del pelo Índigo que todavía no había levantado la mirada. Finalmente, mostrándole un papel en su mano, el dragón dorado habló:  
  
- ¿Qué significa esto?  
- ¿Ein? – acertó a decir Índiga, levantando finalmente la mirada  
para ver el papel que Milgazia le mostraba -.  
  
Papel que reconoció casi al instante; era la carta, escrita de su puño y letra, que iba dirigida al mismo líder de los dragones de las montañas de Kaatar, quien ahora la agitaba ante sus narices como si fuera algo reprochable.  
  
- Recibí esta carta tuya junto a tres emisarias que me contaron  
que estabas enrolada en un ejército de humanos, comandado por un  
demonio. – aclaró Milgazia con su semblante más serio que nunca  
– Quiero una explicación al respecto.  
  
Índiga, que reaccionó con sorpresa y espanto al principio, dirigió pronto una mirada de reproche a las tres damas dragón, que estaban en su forma humana a unos metros a su izquierda.  
  
- ¡Lo sentimos, señorita Índiga, se nos escapó! – lloraron las  
tres -.  
- Ya hablaremos luego....... - murmuró Índiga conteniendo a duras  
penas su rabia, para luego dirigirse a Milgazia, con las manos  
juntas en señal de ruego: - ¡Mi señor Milgazia, puedo  
explicárselo.......!  
- ¡Oh, desde luego, todo tiene una explicación! – irrumpió una  
voz desde el plano astral, cuyo dueño se apareció cerca de  
Milgazia casi al instante -.  
- ¡¡Xellos!! – exclamó el dragón con una mezcla de sorpresa y  
temor, retrocediendo un paso de manera involuntaria -.  
- Me alegra que todavía me recuerdes, Milgazia. – dijo el  
demonio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -.  
  
La atmósfera se había tornado de pronto muy tensa; dragón y demonio se miraban, el uno con odio y miedo, el otro con ojos cerrados y risueños pero con cierto brillo de desafío, mientras Índiga estaba en medio de ambos, mirándolos preocupada, como si temiera que en cualquier momento se fueran a sacar los ojos allí mismo. Todo ello hasta que de pronto uno de los dragones que formaban la horda resopló con suficiencia.  
  
- ¿Éste es el famoso Juushinkan al que todos temen? – dijo el  
dragón, obviamente el más joven e inexperto del grupo, señalando  
a Xellos despectivamente - ¡Vaya mequetrefe!  
- ¡Silencio, muchacho! – le intentó advertir otro de los  
dragones, más veterano – Allí donde le ves, éste demonio  
destruyó a cientos de los nuestros durante la Guerra de  
Kouma........  
- ¡Ja! No parece mucho más poderoso que cualquiera de los  
humanos que hay aquí....... - siguió burlándose el dragón joven -  
¿Qué puede hacer un debilucho como es.......?  
  
El dragón no pudo terminar la frase, pues justo en ese momento se derrumbó en el suelo, con claros síntomas de asfixia, al tiempo que Xellos dirigía su puño cerrado con fuerza hacia él, como si le estuviera ahogando mentalmente.  
  
- Tu gente es muy maleducada, Milgazia; Ya no saben ni respetar  
la antigüedad....... – le dijo el demonio abriendo sus fieros  
ojos amatistas y apretando más el puño mientras el joven dragón  
dorado se retorcía – Temo que éste muchacho merece una lección  
de humildad.......  
- ¡NO! – gritó Índiga agarrando desesperada el brazo de su  
padre, tratando de romper la conexión que asfixiaba al dragón -  
¡Papá, por favor déjalo ya!  
- Índiga....... ¿Qué estás haciendo? – exclamó el demonio  
contrariado por la interrupción - ¡Suelta.......!  
- ¡Papá, déjale, te lo ruego! – suplicó la chiquilla mirándole a  
los ojos- ¡Por favor....... hazlo por mí!  
  
Milgazia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían: el despiadado y temible Juushinkan vacilaba ante los ruegos de la pequeña Índiga, quien sostenía su mirada con decisión. Pero más sorprendente aún fue ver que la joven dragoncita había conseguido doblegar la voluntad de su padre, quien, aunque de mala gana, finalmente aflojó su puño, permitiendo al joven dragón recuperar el aliento.  
  
Y mientras los otros dragones ayudaban al más joven a levantarse, al tiempo que éste dirigía una mirada temerosa hacia el demonio a quien había despreciado minutos antes, el anciano dragón dorado se acercó a ambos.  
  
- Parece que han cambiado muchas cosas desde nuestro último  
encuentro, Xellos. – le comentó Milgazia – Especialmente tu  
carácter....... jamás hubiera esperado que te revelaras contra tus  
semejantes para liderar un ejército humano....... y además resulta  
que Índiga es tu hija....... Aunque he de admitir que eso último  
ya lo suponía; percibí parte de tu aura cuando Gabriele me la  
presentó.......  
- Je...... mi carácter no ha cambiado, Milgazia. – replicó Xellos  
– Mis "semejantes", como tú los llamas, me han declarado un  
proscrito....... y en cuanto a lo de liderar este ejército...... -  
añadió poniendo una mano en su nuca - Digamos que el destino me  
ha llevado a hacer cosas muy raras últimamente........  
- Bueno, ya está bien, oídme los dos: - intervino de pronto  
Philionel, poniéndose entre ambos para evitar males mayores –  
Mirad, no sé a qué viene esta discusión, pero este muchacho –  
añadió plantándole una manaza en el hombro a Xellos – es nuestro  
general por derecho. ¡Y yo confío en él y en sus dotes de mando!  
- Para empezar, Príncipe Philionel – rebatió el dragón dorado –  
él no es precisamente un muchacho: tiene más de1000 años.......  
- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Phil confundido - ¡Pues no se te nota  
nada, chaval! –añadió con una amplia sonrisa -.  
- ¿Verdad que no? – metió baza Gaudy - ¿A que se conserva  
estupendamente? ¡Jo, si ya me gustaría llegar así a esa edad!  
- Estooo........ gracias....... supongo....... - murmuró Xellos con un  
agota de sudor en la frente -.  
- Gaudy, no seas animal, que no llegarás a tanto....... ¡Y no  
interrumpas! – le regañó su esposa dándole un soberano capón -.  
  
El pobre Milgazia, que hasta entonces se la había pasado sudando profusamente de vergüenza ajena, suspiró y continuó.  
  
- Y en segundo lugar – dijo – no sé como confiáis en un demonio  
para dirigir vuestro ejército........  
- ¡No importa, sabiendo que se ha rehabilitado para servir al  
lado del bien! ¡JUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA! – exclamó Philionel riendo  
-.  
- Oiga, que no es por eso........ - trató de explicarle Xellos con  
otra gotaza asomando por su frente -.  
- Phil, me parece que no has entendido nada....... - murmuró  
Zelgadis también sudando la gota gorda -.  
- Pero bueno....... ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Léon saliendo  
de entre la multitud - ¡Si no os gusta este tipo – añadió  
señalando a Xellos - , entonces porqué no os largáis y ya está?!  
¿A qué habéis venido entonces?  
  
Milgazia erró los ojos y tardó un rato en responder, pero finalmente extendió su dedo índice y lo dirigió directamente a Índiga.  
  
- Hemos venido a por ella. – dijo -.  
- ¿¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEEE????? – exclamó todo el ejército, aunque si  
había alguien que estaba realmente sorprendido, esa era la misma  
aludida, con sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos -.  
- Lo que oís. – confirmó el dragón antiguo mirando intensamente  
a la semi-dragona – Venimos a llevárnosla. No quiero que ningún  
dragón dorado esté implicado en esto.......  
- Pues me temo que tenéis un problema....... - dijo Mina de  
pronto, poniéndose al lado de Índiga y revolviéndole el pelo con  
una mano – Veréis: esta chiquilla está bajo mi protección y me  
han pagado muy bien para que haga mi trabajo....... así que no  
pienso dejar que os la llevéis tan fácilmente. Y te advierto –  
añadió haciendo aparecer un conjuro en su mano libre – que sé  
conjurar el Matadragones, así que yo que tú tendría cuidado.......  
- Eeeeeh....... Mina, cariño....... - le llamó la atención Reena,  
temiéndose lo peor – Me parece estupendo que quieras mantener el  
negocio familiar....... ¡PERO UNA INVERS TIENE QUE SABER CUANDO SE  
ESTÁ PASANDO DE LA RAYA, Y TÚ YA TE HAS PASADO TRES PUEBLOS! –  
le gritó, volviendo a su hija medio sorda en el acto -.  
- Pues tú también podrías aplicarte el cuento....... - dijo  
Zelgadis con sarcasmo -.  
- ¡¿QUÉ INSINÚAS CON ESO?! – le gritó la hechicera a  
continuación-.  
- Yo tampoco pienso permitirlo. – se adelantó Andracis,  
situándose también al lado de Índiga, en el lado contrario al  
que Mina se encontraba – Índiga es amiga nuestra. Hemos  
compartido muchas aventuras juntos y no vamos a dejar ahora que  
alguien se la lleve en contra de su voluntad. ¡No permitiremos  
que se haga tal injusticia! – concluyó desenvainando su espada  
-.  
- ¡Así se habla! ¡Ése es mi hijo! – exclamó Amelia más contenta  
que unas castañuelas. Zelgadis prefirió no hacer comentarios,  
pero la gotaza de sudor que le había salido hablaba por sí sola  
-.  
- Su madre la está esperando en Darien – añadió Valteria  
uniéndose a sus compañeros con la lanza al hombro – Prometí  
llevarla de vuelta con ella y ni siquiera un ejército entero de  
dragones dorados me impedirá faltar a mi promesa.......  
  
Ahora sí que la tensión podía mascarse en el ambiente. Milgazia intercambiaba una mirada seria pero decidida con Mina, Val y Andracis. Los dragones dorados gruñían y se habían puesto en posición de ataque hacia los cuatro adolescentes. Los padres de éstos y los soldados del ejército de liberación los miraban con semblantes preocupados. Tan sólo Xellos parecía divertirse con aquella situación.  
  
- ¡BASTA!  
  
Los presentes se sorprendieron ante aquellas palabras, o más bien ante el hecho de constatar que aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por el objeto de la discordia. Índiga se giró hacia sus compañeros de fatigas, con la sonrisa en el rostro:  
  
- Os agradezco que me defendáis, chicos. – les dijo – Pero esto  
es algo que debo resolver por mí misma. – a continuación se  
dirigió a Milgazia: - Mi señor Milgazia, comprendo vuestro punto  
de vista, pero....... - se inclinó, juntando las manos en señal de  
súplica – .......os ruego que me dejéis justificarme. ¡Dejadme  
hablar con vos en privado, escuchad mis razones y luego juzgad  
como os parezca oportuno!  
  
El dragón dorado la miró durante largos minutos en el más absoluto silencio, mientras la semi-dragona no osaba moverse de su posición y postura actual, esperando la respuesta de su superior.  
  
- Está bien. – concedió éste finalmente – Pero exijo tres cosas:  
la primera, sólo dispones de diez minutos para convencerme.  
Segundo, quiero que lo hablemos en un lugar tranquilo y alejado  
del campamento. Y tercero, y más importante....... que nadie pueda  
vernos ni entendernos. Si se incumple alguna de estas tres  
condiciones, se cerrarán las negociaciones. ¿Has entendido?  
- Así, se hará, mi señor Milgazia. – afirmó ella -.  
  
Nada más quedar en acuerdo, un aura dorada rodeó a Milgazia, transformándose en dragón al instante. Índiga le imitó y ambos dragones empezaron a caminar con paso cansino hacia el bosque que se extendía hacia el sur del campamento.  
  
- ¡Índiga! – la intentó retener Mina - ¿Estás segura de  
que.......?  
- Tranquilos – dijo la semi-dragona girando la cabeza hacia  
ellos, sin detener su paso, y guiñando un ojo - sabre manejarme.  
¡Confiad en mí!  
  
Mina quiso decir algo, pero finalmente decidió callarse. Ya conocía lo suficiente a Índiga como para saber que nada de lo que dijera podría convencerla.  
  
- Sé que no le pasará nada – murmuró en voz alta – pero....... aún  
así no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella......  
- Sí. – afirmó Andracis – A mí me pasa lo mismo.......  
  
Silencio.  
  
- ¿Queréis saber si todo va bien?  
  
Mina y Andracis se giraron sorprendidos hacia Valteria, el que había pronunciado aquellas palabras, quien les miraba ahora con un brillo travieso en sus ojos ambarinos.  
  
- ¿Cómo dices.......? ¡Eh! – exclamó la chica al verse de pronto  
cogida bajo uno de los musculosos brazos del dragón antiguo, al  
igual que Andracis -.  
- ¡Agarraos bien fuerte! – les advirtió, y a continuación se  
dirigió hacia los Slayers veteranos: - Srta. Reena, Srta.  
Amelia, Señor Gaudy, Señor Zelgadis....... ¡No se preocupen,  
procuraré traerles de una pieza!  
  
Y tras decir aquello, el cuerpo de Valteria, junto al de Mina y Andracis, desapareció de la vista.  
  
- ¿¿¿EEEH??? – Reena no salí de su asombro - ¿Pero-pero.......  
pero qué ha pasado?!  
- Se ha teletransportado. – respondió Xellos como siempre  
sonriente - ¡Ah, este chico es un portento! ¡Se nota que todo lo  
que sabe lo ha aprendido de mí.......!  
- ¡¿¿Teletransportado??! – exclamó Reena a punto de perder los  
cabales - ¡¡¿¿Pero adónde??!!  
- Jeje....... ¿No lo adivinas? – dijo el demonio guiñándole un ojo  
y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia Índiga y Milgazia,  
quienes empezaban a desaparecer en el horizonte -.  
  
* * *  
  
Cuando Val regresó al plano físico, llevando a Mina y Andracis en  
cada uno de sus brazos, ambos se percataron de que el dragón antiguo  
les había llevado a lo alto de uno de los árboles del bosque.  
  
- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Esto está muy alto! – lloriqueó Mina sin poder  
evitar mirar hacia abajo - ¡Val! ¡¿Porqué nos has traído  
hasta.......?!  
  
Val le chistó haciéndola callar en el acto y la hechicera pronto comprendió el porqué: a los pocos segundos Índiga y Milgazia llegaron hacia aquella parte del bosque. Se detuvieron a pocos metros del árbol donde los tres adolescentes habían ido a parar, por lo que éstos, tuvieron que ocultarse tras las ramas más espesas para no ser descubiertos.  
  
Los dos dragones miraron durante unos segundos a su alrededor, como para constatar que nadie les había seguido y tras aquella comprobación se pusieron a conversar en aquel idioma a base de gorjeos y chillidos que habían oído pronunciar en su encuentro con Crystal, Yumei y Selena. (En el caso de Milgazia, los gorjeos y chillidos se asemejaban más a gruñidos y rugidos que a otra cosa)  
  
- ¿Qué están diciendo, Val? – preguntó Andracis en voz baja -.  
- Índiga está tratando de convencer a Milgazia de que nos ayude.  
– respondió Valteria y tras unos minutos de oír la conversación,  
añadió:- Dice que si los dragones dorados no hacen algo, Sherra  
podría conquistar más ciudades y comprometer seriamente la paz  
del mundo........  
- ¿Y ahora, qué ha dicho? – preguntó a su vez Mina, tras oír los  
rugidos de respuesta del anciano Milgazia, que no parecían muy  
alentadores -.  
- Milgazia dice que eso atañe sólo a los humanos, que no es cosa  
suya....... - se detuvo para escuchar lo que decía Índiga en  
respuesta– Índiga acaba de decir que si no hacen algo pronto, el  
reinado de terror de Sherra podría extenderse hasta el  
territorio sagrado del Pico del Dragón.......  
  
Los rugidos de Milgazia aumentaron en volumen y dureza, como si estuviera reprochando algo a la dragoncita. Tan dura fue su respuesta que ni siquiera dejó que ella respondiera y tras soltar su verborrea, se giró dándole la espalda.  
  
- Esto no me gusta....... - comentó Val desalentado -.  
- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – interrogó la hechicera, confundida  
-.  
- Milgazia no quiere meter a su gente en esto. – dijo Val con  
pesadumbre – Ha alegado que no quiere que los dragones se  
jueguen el cuello en una campaña de guerra por unas tierras que  
ahora se han convertido en Tierra de Nadie, y mucho menos  
dejarlas al mando de un demonio, que para remate fue el mismo  
que destruyó a miles de los suyos durante la guerra de Kouma. Y  
se niega a seguir hablando del asunto.......  
  
En ese momento, la mirada de Índiga se desvió hacia la parte del árbol donde Mina, Valteria y Andracis estaban escondidos. Los tres contuvieron la respiración, temiendo que la semi-dragona les hubiera descubierto. Sin embargo, desvió lentamente la mirada hacia Milgazia, como si nos les hubiera visto y suspiraron aliviados, más aún cuando ella empezó a alejarse, caminando hasta encararse con el anciano dragón.  
  
Y entonces empezó una nueva conversación, aunque sus gorjeos eran distintos esta vez: eran un poco más graves y parecían de una frecuencia más baja que los anteriores.  
  
- ¿Y ahora que está diciendo, Val? – volvió a preguntar  
Andracis, pero el dragón antiguo no respondió - ¿Val?  
- No...... no lo entiendo....... - musitó Valteria -.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó Mina y tras darse cuenta de que podría llamar  
la atención, exclamó en voz baja - ¿Cómo-cómo.......? ¡¿Cómo que  
no lo entiendes?!  
- Es...... distinto. – explico el dragón antiguo – Es un dialecto  
distinto al que conozco....... Puede que sea el dialecto que  
hablan los dragones servidores de Ragardia........  
- Un idioma que sólo ellos dos pueden entender....... - dedujo  
Andracis – Sea lo que sea lo que está diciendo, está claro que  
no quiere que nadie se entere.  
  
La conversación continuó de esa guisa y los tres adolescentes permanecieron en su escondrijo, viendo cómo Índiga hablaba y Milgazia tan sólo respondía con breves gruñidos y desviando la mirada de la semi-dragona. Pero ella siguió insistiendo, obligando al dragón a mirarla a los ojos mientras le hablaba. Finalmente, tras unos minutos de tenso silencio reflexivo, Milgazia emitió una especie de ronroneo grave mientras asentía con la cabeza. Índiga se puso a chillar de alegría.  
  
- Parece que han llegado a un acuerdo. – dijo Andracis sonriendo  
-.  
- ¡Genial! – exclamó Mina con alegría -.  
- Vamos; Regresemos antes de que se den cuenta de que les  
estábamos espiando. – les alentó el dragón antiguo al ver que  
Índiga y Milgazia se encaminaban de vuelta al lugar donde  
aguardaba el ejército de liberación – Ahora sabremos a qué clase  
de acuerdo han llegado.......  
  
Y tras volver a coger a sus compañeros cada uno bajo un brazo, Valteria se teletransportó de vuelta al plano astral.  
  
* * *  
  
El dragón antiguo se apareció en pocos segundos en el mismo lugar  
desde donde habían partido.  
  
- ¿Qué¿ ¿Qué? – interrogó Reena ansiosamente - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
¡Contádmelo todo!  
- Hay qué ver que cotilla eres, Reena....... - murmuró Gaudy,  
ganándose en el acto un codazo de parte de su mujer -.  
- ¡Pues parece que han llegado a un acuerdo! – comentó Mina con  
alegría -.  
- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué acuerdo? – quiso saber la  
hechicera-.  
- Esteeeem....... - balbució su hija con un gotón resbalando por  
su frente – No sabemos.......  
- ¡¿CÓMO QUE NO?! – le gritó Reena al tiempo que la ahogaba sin  
piedad, con todos los presentes sudando la gota gorda - ¡SI VAIS  
A ESPIAR, VAIS A ENTERAROS DE LO QUE HABLAN, NO A VENIRME CON  
MONSERGAS!  
- Es que.......gggjjj...... - trató de articular la pelirrosada  
falta de aliento – Val no supo traducirlo.......ggggjjj.......  
- Reena, disimula, que ahí vienen. – le advirtió Zelgadis -.  
  
Y en efecto, en el horizonte vieron a ambos dragones, dirigiéndose hacia ellos igual que cuando se fueron, caminando lentamente sobre las cuatro patas. Cuando estuvieron cerca del lugar de reunión, sendas auras doradas les rodearon y adoptaron su forma humana. Índiga tenía el semblante más risueño que nunca.  
  
- Ya hemos tomado una decisión. – anunció la semi-dragona -.  
- He decidido – añadió Milgazia – que yo y los dragones del Pico  
del Dragón os ayudaremos en vuestra empresa.......  
- ¡Estupendo! – dijo el príncipe Phil riendo -.  
- ....... Pero con una condición. – añadió el dragón dorado -.  
- ¿Uh? ¿Y cuál es?  
- ¡Que Índiga sea nuestro general! – dijo posando una mano sobre  
el hombro de la semi-dragona -.  
- ¿¿¿Quéeeeee??? ¡Un....... Un momento! – protestó Xellos - ¡Se  
supone que el General soy yo.......!  
- ¡Nooo, Papá, lo has interpretado mal! – le tranquilizó su hija  
– Verás: el mayor problema era que Milgazia-sama no quería que  
el Juushinkan diera órdenes a los suyos...... Así que he pensado:  
¿Y si se las diera otra persona en su lugar? Y entonces se me ha  
ocurrido esto: como yo estoy bajo tu mando, debo obedecer tus  
órdenes ¿no? Pues bueno, si tengo a los dragones dorados bajo mi  
mando, tú puedes darme las órdenes para que ellos las  
obedezcan....... ¡En otras palabras, actuaré como intermediaria  
entre tú y los dragones!– concluyó sonriente -.  
- Hum...... será algo complicado....... - meditó Xellos - ¡Pero,  
porqué no! Si los dragones están de acuerdo, claro está.......  
- Yo estoy de acuerdo. – dijo enseguida Milgazia y tras decir  
esto, se volvió a sus congéneres – Pero sois vosotros los que  
tenéis la última palabra: ¿Qué decís? – les preguntó -  
¿Consentiréis que sea esta chiquilla la que os dirija?  
  
Los dragones se volvieron los unos a los otros y empezaron a parlotear entre ellos en su lengua dragónida, lanzando alternativamente miradas de soslayo a Índiga y a Xellos. Finalmente uno de los dragones más viejos de la cuadrilla fue el que habló:  
  
- Aunque no es exactamente de los nuestros – dijo – siempre será  
mejor que estar a las órdenes del Juushinkan.......  
- ¡Estamos de acuerdo! – exclamó otro dragón -.  
  
De inmediato, el campamento entero estalló en gritos de júbilo; con los dragones dorados de su parte, tenían más posibilidades que nunca de vencer.  
  
- ¡Sabia decisión! – felicitó el príncipe Phil estrechando la  
mano al líder de los dragones dorados - ¡Bienvenidos seáis al  
Ejército de Liberación, Milgazia!  
  
* * *  
  
Pasaron los días en los que parecía respirarse una paz absoluta.  
Dragones y humanos convivían en perfecta armonía en el campamento, sin  
que surgieran tensiones entre ellos. Los soldados no sólo veían ya en  
los dragones a unos aliados, sino también a unos camaradas con los que  
compartían vivencias, conversación, provisiones y entrenamientos.  
  
Sin embargo, en los últimos días, aquella paz se había tornado en una  
tensión silenciosa. Incluso el General Xellos aparecía cada vez con  
menos frecuencia, recluyéndose la mayor parte del tiempo en su tienda,  
junto a la princesa Amelia y al Príncipe Phil, quienes estaban cada  
vez más serios. Mina alguna vez había intentado preguntar a Milgazia  
si sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero él no hacía más que darle  
la callada por repuesta.  
  
Y aquella misma mañana, el ejército entero se estaba movilizando. La  
inmensa mayoría ponían a punto sus armas y los que no, se dedicaban a  
entrenar más duro.  
  
- ¿Qué está pasando, señor Léon? – le preguntó la hechicera  
pelirrosada, mientras contemplaba cómo éste afilaba su espada  
con una piedra -.  
- La batalla se acerca....... - le contestó el mercenario  
misteriosamente, tras unos minutos de silencio -.  
- ¿Cómo....... cómo lo sabe? – preguntó Mina sorprendida ante tal  
aseveración -.  
- Hay cosas – respondió Léon – que no se saben; se presienten.  
Algún día lo entenderás....... - concluyó con una sonrisa ante la  
cara de estupor de la chica -.  
  
Mina suspiró y después echó un vistazo al cielo nocturno tachonado de estrellas, en el que de vez en cuando aparecían las sombras de algunos dragones, que sobrevolaban la zona en continua vigila. Si lo que decía Léon era cierto, pronto se enfrentarían a Sherra y a sus demonios.  
  
¿Pero porqué se sentía tan nerviosa?  
  
Tal vez fuera porque los días de entrenamiento en el campamento se le habían pasado muy deprisa. Como si en vez de días, hubieran pasado apenas unas horas. No, más bien minutos.  
  
Y la hora de la verdad pronto llegaría.  
  
- ¿Puedo sentarme?  
  
La voz de su padre, que acababa de llegar con sendas tazas de té en las manos, le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ¡Sí, claro! – respondió la chica moviéndose un poco para hacer  
sitio. La raída capa de su padre hizo un curioso ruido cuando su  
dueño se sentó en la hierva junto a su hija -.  
- ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Gaudy. Al no recibir respuesta por  
parte de su hija, suspiró y le alargó una de las tazas de té –  
Toma. Te sentará bien.  
  
Mina accedió, cogió la taza con parsimonia y se la llevó a los labios para sorber un poco del té....... Tenía que admitirlo: ¡Estaba delicioso! Y eso que el té no era santo de su devoción.......  
  
- ¡Mmmm! ¡Está muy bueno! – admitió - ¿Qué es?  
- Té negro con aroma al jazmín. – respondió Gaudy – Valteria me  
dio la receta. Oye, Mina ¿te preocupa algo?  
- No....... - dijo Mina – No, es sólo que....... - hizo una larga  
pausa, durante la cual se puso a meditar mirando al cielo –  
Dicen que pronto empezará la batalla.......  
- Así es. – le confirmó Gaudy – Mañana al alba. Al menos eso me  
ha dicho tu madre... y a ella se lo dijo Amelia, así que la  
información es de fiar. – hubo otra larga pausa entre ambos,  
hasta que Gaudy volvió a romper el hielo: - Mina....... ¿estás  
asustada?  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica con incredulidad -.  
- Puedes decirlo – insistió Gaudy – es normal que tengas  
miedo.......  
- ¡No! – negó rápidamente ella – Bueno....... quizás un poco, pero  
nos es por eso....... Es que....... - dudó un instante y luego  
continuó - ....... pensar que he pasado por tantas cosas, he  
vivido aventuras, he conocido a unos muy buenos amigos....... y  
ahora todos eso está a punto de acabar...... No sé como  
explicarlo, pero.......  
- Desearías que todo esto no acabara ¿verdad?  
  
Mina se quedó con la boca abierta.  
  
- ¡Sí! – dijo Mina asombrada - ¿Pero cómo sabías.......?  
- Esto es lo que tu madre tanto temía. – suspiró el espadachín  
apurando lo que le quedaba de té – Que te acostumbraras  
demasiado a la vida de aventuras...... Pero ¿sabes una cosa? –  
añadió él con una sonrisa - Yo sabía que pasaría. Es inevitable,  
lo llevas en la sangre. Tú estás hecha para vivir aventuras,  
igual que tu madre y yo. Por eso he podido adivinarlo.......  
- ¿Sabes una cosa, Papá? – dijo la chica después de un rato de  
contemplar a su padre con sorpresa – Hay veces en que me cuesta  
reconocerte. ¡Sobretodo con momentos lúcidos como ese!  
- ¿Uh? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó el espadachín  
confundido -.  
- ¡Ay! – suspiró la chica abrazándole tiernamente - ¡Éste es mi  
Papi de siempre!  
  
Gaudy no dijo nada. Se limitó a sonreír, al tiempo que le pasaba cariñosamente un brazo por encima a su hija y la acercaba más a sí. Cuánto la había echado de menos........  
  
De pronto, el espadachín atisbó a ver a dos figuras que conversaban sobre una gran roca a un par de metros de allí.  
  
Y les reconoció.  
  
- Oye, Mina – llamó la atención de su hija, quien le miró con  
gesto interrogativo - ¿Sabes de qué están hablando Índiga y  
ése...? Cómo era....... ¿Saruman***?  
- Es Shadow, Papá...... - suspiró la hechicera pelirrosada con una  
gota de sudor en su frente – Y no tengo ni idea. – añadió  
respondiendo a su pregunta – Llevo observándoles desde hace una  
hora o más y aún siguen de charla....... Vete tú a saber.......  
  
Sin embargo, en el mismo instante en que Mina terminó de decir aquello, Índiga se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta hacia ellos, desapareciendo momentáneamente para volver a aparecer segundos después frente a padre e hija.  
  
- ¡Ey, Índiga! – le saludó Mina con algo de picardía - ¿De qué  
estabais hablando tú y Shadow, que os traíais tanto secretismo?  
- De su pasado. – respondió la dragoncita simplemente, antes de  
añadir: - ¿Sabíais que Shadow es hijo de una humana y un  
demonio? Y además no de un demonio cualquiera....... ¡Su padre es  
ni más ni menos que Grau!  
- ¿¿¿Quéeeeee??? – exclamó la hechicera - ¿¿Me estás diciendo  
que ese tipo – señaló a Shadow, que se acababa de levantar de la  
roca donde había estado en las últimas hora y se alejaba – es  
hijo de Grau, uno de los sacerdotes del Dark Lord Dynast  
Garrusherra??  
- Eso mismo. – confirmó la semi-demonia – Parece ser que su  
madre murió cuando él era muy joven – le explicó mientras  
dirigía la mirada hacia las estrellas del cielo – y desde  
entonces ha estado buscando al que se supone es su padre.......  
Pero no ha sabido nada de él en todo este tiempo. Sólo Sherra  
sabe donde está, por eso es que está aquí........  
  
Gaudy, mientras tanto, miraba alternativamente a Mina y a Índiga con la confusión pintada en el rostro... ¡Demasiada información para asimilarla de golpe!  
  
¡Y además no entendía nada! ¿Quién rayos era ese Dynast Garrusherra?  
  
(La autora de este fanfic se permite un pequeño receso para sudar de vergüenza ajena........ ¬¬UUUU)  
  
- De todos modos – dijo Índiga llevándose un dedo a los labios –  
esto no debe saberse ¿vale? ¡Será un secreto!  
- Sí, sí, lo sé, lo entiendo....... - prometió Mina – No contaré  
nada...  
- Me alegro. ¡Bueno – dijo haciendo ademán de alejarse – voy a  
informarle a Papá sobre Shadow; seguro que estará muy  
satisfecho!  
  
La pelirrosada a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo.  
  
- ¿¿¡¡Pero no decías que lo de Shadow era un secreto!!?? –  
exclamó Mina enojada -.  
- ¡Sí, pero Papá es además mi superior! – se excusó la chiquilla  
– Y debo ponerle al corriente de lo que pasa en el  
campamento.......  
- A eso se le llama "usarte de chivo-espía"....... - murmuró Mina  
sudando de vergüenza ajena -.  
- ¡Sí, y a mí me encanta! – exclamó la semi-dragona alegremente,  
haciendo que Mina casi se cayera al suelo por segunda vez – Lo  
que me recuerda, Mina-san – añadió volviéndose a la hechicera y  
lanzándole una mirada entre desaprobadora y divertida –, cuando  
le veas, dile a mi hermano que no vuelva a intentar espiarme a  
no ser que mejore sus técnicas de camuflaje....... Si Milgazia y  
no yo llegara a veros antes, se habría armado una buena....... ¡En  
fin, que descanses, Mina-san! ¡Y usted también, señor Gaudy!  
  
Tras decir esto, desapareció de nuevo, dejando a Mina roja por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta. Gaudy le palmeó la espalda riendo por lo bajo.  
  
- Ahí te ha pillado, Mina. – dijo divertido -.  
- ¡¡Papáaaaa!! ¡¡No tiene gracia!!  
  
* * *  
  
- Entonces....... ya no están muy lejos.......  
- Mi señora Sherra....... ¿deberíamos atacar ahora?  
- No. Dejadles que se acerquen....... Tengo una cuenta pendiente  
con el General Xellos Mettalium.......  
  
Continuará... en el  
  
Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ? Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?Ëœ?  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡Capitulo 9 por fin terminado! ¡Gracias a todos los lectores por vuestra infinita paciencia!  
  
El momento de la verdad se acerca. Las fuerzas del bien y del mal, nuevamente enfrentadas en una batalla sin precedentes. Humanos (y dragones) contra demonios. Sherra contra Xellos. El combate final por Sailon ya ha comenzado.......  
  
¿A que mola mi introducción al próximo capítulo? XDDDD Espero por lo menos tenerlo terminado para después de los exámenes de Febrero.......o tal vez más tarde....... ¡Toquemos madera!  
  
Un agradecimiento muy especial para mis reviewers, que con su apoyo constante siguen haciendo posible que este fanfic avance: Raven 174 (jeje, me alegro....... ¡Pero procura no morirte de un ataque de risa, eh? XDDDD Ay....... lástima que a partir de aquí las risas se van a acabar, los siguientes van a ser de corte mucho más serio, hasta llegar al capítulo final....... bueno, como todo buen fanfic de Slayers que se precie ^^) ZlaS MTALIuM (^^UUUU Admito que esa escena quedó cursi...... sorry por el ataque de diabetes -_-UUU....... Po zí, puestos a armar una guerra, mejor Phil que otro, al menos él pondrá un tratado de paz justo, ne? XDD Coñas mías.......) Maryttha (jeje, es que ya se echaba de menos el que alguien hiciera rabiar a Xellos con lo de namagomi XDDDD) Rika y Naryu (¡Gracias por perder su valioso tiempo en reviewear este fanfic! XDDDDDD Es broma, muchas gracias, chicas....... ¿Debo entender que sois hermanas? :P) y Silver Lady (¡¡¡Aaaah!! O_O Tía, qué haces revieando, si tú te lees los capis por adelantado??? Aún así, gracias por los comentarios, mi querida hermanita ^^ ¡A ver cuando publicas quí ése fic de Slayers que tú ya sabes, el GDE, que está muy bien, anímate y verás!)  
  
E-mails para lo que sea (sí, sí, también aceptaré críticas por mi tardanza ^^U) enviadlos a:  
  
Ah, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide:  
  
* Esto sucedió en una aventura llamada Todo por un plato de pescado, que fue la primera historia manga de Reena y Gaudy (dibujada por el ilustrador de las novelas originales, Rui Araizumi, y guionada por Kanzaka-sensei), recogida en un recopilatorio de 1995. Así en plan resumido, en esta historia Reena y Gaudy llegan a un pueblo famoso por su plato de Milser, un pescado que se consume cuando las hembras ponen sus huevos, momento en el cual su sabor es sublime. El problema es que el Milser ha sido monopolizado por un noble de la región y Léon, un espadachín mercenario antiguo amigo de Gaudy, ha sido contratado para protegerle........ Actualmente esta historia, junto al resto de las historias del recopilatorio, está publicado en español por la editorial Ivrea de Argentina.  
  
** La edad aproximada de Xellos, teniendo en cuenta que su edad aproximada en NEXT es de 1024 años.  
  
*** XDDDDDD ¡No he podido evitarlo, lo siento! ^_^ 


	11. El último deseo de Xellos

Capítulo 10: El último deseo de Xellos  
  
El fuerte construido en piedra caliza se alzaba imponente sobre el horizonte. El lugar donde antes crecían chopos inmensos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista había sido despojado de su cubierta vegetal, resultando un paraje yermo y desolador, sensación acentuada por el clima invernal que Sherra había creado en la zona. Incluso el río, aquel fértil río cuyo abundante caudal atravesaba la antaño próspera ciudad de Sailon, parecía haber mermado, quedando reducido a poco menos que un riachuelo de aguas oscuras, a cuyos márgenes se asentaban témpanos de hielo.  
  
Sobre una de las cuatro torretas que hacían esquina en el fuerte, se alzaba la bandera con el símbolo de Dynast Garrusherra.  
  
- Cuando los exploradores contaron lo que habían visto jamás pensé que se tratara de esto......  
  
Reena le pasó el catalejo a Xellos, con gesto desolado; la situación estaba peor de lo que imaginaba. Además del fuerte, tal y como Xellos estaba viendo en aquel instante, la hechicera había visto varios asentamientos alrededor del mismo y en la colina que había sido previamente despoblada de chopos. La cifra de soldados demoniacos aumentaba hasta casi 2000.  
  
Estaban en una desventaja de más de 10 contra uno.  
  
- Esas tropas de la colina no han llegado ni hace dos semanas. – concluyó Xellos tras hacer su inspección – Es obvio que Sherra ha querido adelantársenos......  
- Entonces no tenemos nada que hacer...... - dijo Reena con pesar -.  
- Tal vez sí. – señaló Xellos, haciendo que la hechicera le mirara con  
sumo interés – Contamos con un factor sorpresa: los dragones.  
- ¿Y quién te dice que Sherra no sabe ya a estas alturas que los  
dragones se nos han unido? – interrogó ella – A fin de cuentas todos  
esos soldados......  
- No son especializados. – aclaró Xellos, pasándole el catalejo – Si  
te fijas bien, verás que son demonios de rango bajo, orcos, semiorcos  
y similares....... No hay Soul Reapers, no hay prácticamente ningún  
demonio de grado medio, ni siquiera se ven Creepers voladores......  
- ¿Creepers voladores? – preguntó Reena extrañada - ¿Qué carajo es  
eso?  
- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – inquirió el demonio con una sonrisa  
entre picarona y medio sádica -.  
- ¡¡No me tengas así y dímelo de una vez!!  
- ¡Vale, vale! – le tranquilizó el - Pero luego no digas que no te lo  
advertí...... Los Creepers son criaturas que se crían de forma  
artificial...... se coge un huevo de dragón...... no de un dragón dorado o  
negro, es demasiado complicado...... con un huevo de dragón de una raza  
inferior es suficiente....... pues eso, que las crías que salen de esos  
huevos se les alimenta durante diez meses con sangre de demonio.......  
- ¿Sa...... sangre de demonio? – la hechicera empezó a desear no ser tan  
curiosa -.  
- ...... y luego, durante los dos años siguientes se les alimenta con  
carne de cadáveres de dragón...... ya sabes, para que recuerden el sabor  
de su carne y el olor de su sangre....... – continuó Xellos, ignorando la  
sensación de náuseas que la hechicera empezaba a experimentar – El  
resultado son una criaturas corrompidas y sedientas de sangres, los  
Creepers voladores...... a menudo son usados por los demonios como  
montura, para atacar a los dragones desde el aire...... ¿Quieres que te  
cuente cómo se tiran a por ellos?  
- No...... déjalo, no me cuentes más detalles...... - negó Reena con la cara  
verde y con unas intensas ganas de vomitar – En una palabra – concluy  
cambiando de tema – no van preparados para un ataque por aire......  
- ¡Exacto! – afirmó Xellos – Y esa baza puede jugar mucho en nuestro  
favor......  
- Siempre que la infantería de asalto aguante el tiempo necesario......  
- Aguantarán. – aseguró Xellos – Son mercenarios expertos y fuertes,  
sabrán soportar el combate y lo que haga falta.  
- Ojalá, tengas razón, señor General. – sonrió Reena no sin cierta  
ironía – En fin, mejor volvamos. Hay que prepararlos a todos......

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alineados en perfecto orden, los soldados del Ejército de Liberación escuchaban el último discurso de Phil antes de la batalla.  
  
- ¡Bien, escuchadme, valientes guerreros de la justicia......! – empezó el  
antiguo soberano de Sailon con su enorme vozarrón - ¡Hoy es el día en  
que daréis todo vuestro potencial! ¡Hoy es el día en que nuestro  
valeroso ejército se enfrentará a las infames hordas demoníacas de  
Sherra Garrusherra! Sé que quizás estemos en número inferior a ellos......  
como también sé, muy a mi pesar, que algunos de nosotros no estarán  
aquí para ver el final de la batalla......  
  
Ante aquellas palabras por parte de Phil, Mina no pudo evitar tragar en seco.  
  
- Mina, no te preocupes, estáte tranquila...... - trató de calmarle  
Andracis, quien estaba justo a su lado y se había percatado del gesto  
de la muchacha -.  
- N-No, sí yo estoy tr-tranquila...... - tartamudeó la pelirrosada, a  
pesar de que notaba que las piernas le fallaban, así como sus manos  
empezaban a sudar profusamente -.  
  
Justo entonces, notó cómo una de sus manos fue envuelta por otra, que resultó pertenecer a Andracis.  
  
El muchacho la miraba intensamente, tratando de transmitirle confianza.  
  
- No pasa nada. Estaremos juntos en esto. – le dijo – Todo saldr  
bien...... hay que mirar siempre al frente ¿recuerdas, Mina? Siempre al  
frente......  
  
Al frente......  
  
Andracis, tenía razón. Si confiaba en sí misma, si tenía fe y no cejaba en su empeño, todo saldría bien.  
  
'Sí...... Siempre al frente, siempre al frente......' , repetía Mina mentalmente al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Andracis, apretando su mano con firmeza y determinación.  
  
- ...... pero recordad siempre – continuó Phil mientras tanto – que tenéis  
una misión sagrada...... ¡Cuando estéis en el campo de batalla, pensad que  
el fin último, es conseguir liberar Sailon, para que la justicia  
prevalezca sobre las fuerzas del mal!  
- ...... y también en el dinero ¿no? – saltó de pronto uno de entre el  
público, haciendo que algunos de sus compadres rieran ante el  
comentario -.  
- Hum...... bueno, sí, el dinero es algo secundario, pero...... ¡Qué caray! -  
exclamó Phil con su acostumbrado buen talante - ¡También pensad en  
eso! ¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAA! ¡POR SAILON!  
- ¡¡POR SAILON......!! – repitieron las tropas al unísono -.  
- ¡......Y POR LA PASTA! – saltó de nuevo el gracioso del grupo, haciendo  
aflorar otra vez la risa entre sus compadres -.  
  
Mientras todos aún estaban alegres celebrando la victoria por anticipado, Xellos se acercó al príncipe y le plantó una mano en el hombro.  
  
- Un discurso muy emotivo, Sr. Philionel...... - dijo – Pero creo que es  
mi turno...... ¡Bien, basta de risas, escuchadme todos! – alzó la voz,  
haciendo que las risas se apagaran poco a poco; los mercenarios sabían  
bien cuando era tiempo de hacer mofa y cuando de hablar de cosas  
serias...... - ¡Atacaremos mañana al amanecer! ¡La infantería de asalto  
conmigo desde el sur! ¡Hechiceros con la princesa Amelia desde el  
sudoeste! ¡Caballería con el príncipe Philionel al oeste! ¡En cuanto a  
los dragones – añadió mirando a los reptiles que le miraban todavía un  
tanto desconfiados, pero resignados – esperarán en las montañas al  
este a la señal convenida! El primer asalto – explicó el general  
señalando con su báculo un plano que tenía desplegado tras de sí –  
será un ataque frontal con la infantería y hechiceros. Hay que  
aguantar hasta que las tropas de Sherra estén suficientemente  
agotadas. Será entonces el momento de los dragones de intervenir y  
atacar por la retaguardia...... La caballería intervendrá en caso de que  
los grupos de ataque necesiten refuerzos, hasta entonces se mantendrán  
también a la espera sin delatar su posición...... ¿HA QUEDADO BIEN CLARO?  
- ¡SEÑOR, SÍ SEÑOR! – respondieron al unísono el Ejército de  
Liberación al completo -.  
- ¡Bien! Ah, y una última cosa: - añadió Xellos antes de retirarse de  
la tarima – Si alguien avista a la General Sherra, quiero que se me  
informe de inmediato...... Retenedla, pero no le hagáis nada, seré yo  
quien me encargue de ella...... ¡Y si alguno de vosotros osa tocarla en mi  
presencia, - concluyó abriendo sus fieros ojos amatistas - juro que  
colgaré sus tripas de lo alto del estandarte! ¿¡Entendido?!  
  
Ahora fue el turno de los soldados de tragar en seco. A medida que Xellos abandonaba el lugar y se retiraba a sus estancias, algunos se empezaron a mirar entre sí y a preguntarse a qué venía semejante actitud por parte de su general......  
  
Reena no dudó ni un segundo y fue detrás de Xellos para hablar con él.  
  
- ¡Xellos, espera! – le gritó. El demonio se volvió ligeramente hacia  
ella, mostrando todavía sus ojos - ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con Sherra?  
¿Porqué tienes que enfrentarte solo a ella?  
- Reena...... - respondió Xellos pausadamente – No trates de entenderlo......  
Lo de Sherra y yo...... es un asunto personal. Me encargaré personalmente  
de destrozarla......  
- ¡Ja! ¿Ahora quién es el que actúa por impulsos, Sr. General? – dijo  
la hechicera con sarcasmo - ¡Xellos piensa un poco con la cabeza! ¿De  
verdad crees que estás lo suficientemente capacitado para enfrentarte  
a ella......?  
  
Xellos dirigió la esfera de su báculo hacia ella, interrumpiéndola.  
  
La mirada de Xellos jamás había reflejado tanta seriedad y crueldad como entonces.  
  
- Lo único que sé – dijo – es que tengo poder suficiente para matarte  
si te entrometes...... No pienso hacer excepciones contigo. – luego se dio  
la vuelta y se alejó - ¡Así que por tu bien y el de los tuyos, yo de  
ti me mantendría al margen!  
  
La hechicera no quiso rendirse e hizo ademán de seguirle de nuevo, hasta que una mano poderosa se plantó en su hombro reteniéndola.  
  
Gaudy la miró serio y negó categóricamente con la cabeza.  
  
- Si Xellos lo quiere así – dijo – habrá que respetar su decisión...... 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
En ese mismo instante, en la fortaleza de Sherra, ésta también les exponía la estrategia y el discurso final antes de la batalla a sus tropas.  
  
- ¡Los grupos de infantería A y B retendrán a la infantería del  
ejército enemigo! ¡Los grupos C y D se mantendrán a la espera en el  
campamento de la colina para el caso de que necesitemos refuerzos! ¡El  
grupo E y los arqueros, permanecerán conmigo para defender la  
fortaleza! Nuestros enemigos son mucho menos numerosos y están menos  
preparados, así que no tengáis piedad con ellos...... ¡DEMOSTREMOS A ESOS  
HUMANOS INSOLENTES NUESTRO PODERÍO MILITAR! ¡LARGA VIDA A DYNAST  
GARRUSHERRA!  
- ¡¡LARGA VIDA A GARRUSHERRA!! – rugieron sus tropas en respuesta.  
- ¡Y otra cosa más! – añadió Sherra al cabo, silenciando los gritos  
enfervecidos de sus seguidores - ¡Si en algún momento durante la  
batalla localizáis al general Xellos, informadme de inmediato! Seré yo  
quien acabe con él, personalmente...... ¡Eso es todo, retiraos!  
  
Sus soldados obedecieron, a pesar de que no entendieron muy bien aquel empeño de su general a enfrentarse a un cara a cara con su adversario. Sin añadir más, Sherra volvió a ocupar su posición, enfrente de una gran ventana que daba hacia el sur, donde se veía lo poco que había quedado del bosque que rodeaba Sailon.  
  
A lo lejos, el humo de una hoguera resurgía de entre la copa de los escasos árboles.  
  
'Muy bien, Xellos......', dijo para sí 'Mañana seremos tú, yo y nuestros ejércitos, como la última vez. Sólo que esta vez seré yo quien gane. Te haré pagar cara la humillación que me hiciste pasar.'  
  
'El juego ha comenzado......'  
  
'Te toca mover a ti.' 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
Amanecer del día siguiente......  
  
La silueta del sol a duras penas empezaba a dibujarse en el horizonte, pero el Ejército de Liberación de Sailon ya estaba en posición.  
  
El grupo de infantería, entre el cual se encontraba Mina estaba ya dispuesto en tres compañías, que aguardaban en el lindar del bosque al sur de la fortaleza, esperando a que el General Xellos diese orden de avanzar. Pero eso no sería hasta que el otro ejército apareciera, y aún no había hecho acto de presencia.  
  
Mina desenvainó un momento su nueva espada y contempló su reflejo en la hoja. Los armeros de Philionel habían hecho un gran trabajo; su armadura era prácticamente idéntica a la que había perdido en combate contra Sherra y la espada era más afilada y manejable que su espada anterior. No era excesivamente buena, no obstante a la chica se le antojó mejor que su espada de entrenamiento......  
  
Al tiempo que el brillo del sol naciente relucía en la hoja de su espada, se oyó un ruido en la dirección de la fortaleza. Mina alzó la mirada para ver cómo las puertas del fuerte se abrían y varios soldados del ejército demoníaco salían, marchando marcialmente hacia el exterior, armados de pies a cabeza.  
  
Casi todos eran orcos o semiorcos. Algunos demonios de grado inferior se entreveían en las últimas filas. No obstante, aquello no fue lo que puso a Mina nerviosa.  
  
Lo que le aterró a ella y a muchos de sus compañeros de armas era el hecho de constatar de que, a pesar de ser sólo dos compañías, eran mucho más numerosos que ellos.  
  
- Sé lo que estás pensando: cuánta algarabía ¿verdad?  
  
Mina se giró hacia Ileana, la persona que le había dicho aquello y que estaba situada justo a su derecha, con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro y la mirada fiera.  
  
- No es más que una fachada para intimidarnos. – habló la amazona de  
nuevo – Pero a mí no me dan miedo esos cerdos...... - añadió cogiendo con  
firmeza su guadaña con ambas manos - ¡Que se preparen, porque van a  
recibir su merecido!  
  
Animada por las palabras de su compañera, Mina se puso en posición, sus ojos brillantes de determinación.  
  
'Hacia el frente......' repitió mentalmente la frase que siempre le decía Andracis. 'Siempre hacia al frente.'  
  
'Sin vacilar.'  
  
El sol finalmente surgió por completo en el horizonte y de entre las filas enemigas surgió uno de los orcos, que rugió en un grito gutural que parecía ser una señal de ataque. Y entonces, las tropas demoníacas empezaron a avanzar hacia sus enemigos, bajando la colina siempre con paso marcial.  
  
Xellos alzó el báculo por encima de su cabeza. A aquella señal, el cuerno de Sailon resonó, haciendo que las tropas de infantería empezaran a marchar hacia sus enemigos.  
  
Mientras tanto, el grupo de hechiceros liderado por Amelia esperaba a duras penas unos metros más a la izquierda, amparados por el escondite que los árboles les ofrecían. Amelia contemplaba las tres compañías del ejército de liberación empezar a moverse con congoja en el corazón.  
  
'Andracis...... Zel......' rogó para sus adentros. 'Tened cuidado......'  
  
No mucho más lejos, al oeste, Phil y la caballería de Sailon también aguardaban, con Philionel contemplando con atención el avance de ambos ejércitos sobre su caballo blanco.  
  
Andracis avanzaba con sus compañeros de infantería, en la compañía del centro, justo al lado de Gaudy y Léon. En la de la derecha, además de Mina e Ileana estaba Kronck. En la de la izquierda, Zelgadis, embozado como siempre, con su sangre guerrera hirviendo ante la proximidad del combate, acompañado de cerca por Shadow, quien había rechazado quedarse con los demás hechiceros para estar cerca de la acción.  
  
Reena permanecía al lado de Xellos, quien estaba situado en la cima de una roca cerca del punto de salida de sus tropas. A unos metros a la izquierda de ambos estaba Valteria, esperando pacientemente apoyado en su lanza. En un momento dado, el dragón antiguo dirigió su mirada hacia el demonio. Éste lo miró por unos instantes, tras lo cual hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza. Valteria respondió a aquel gesto con un gesto afirmativo y luego desplegó sus alas para después remontar el vuelo, planeando por encima de las cabezas de los soldados de infantería.  
  
Durante unos metros, ambos ejércitos, el de Liberación y el Demoníaco, avanzaron el uno hacia el otro con paso firme, paso que se fue acelerando a medida que se acercaban los unos a los otros. Llegó un punto en que tanto los solados de un bando como de otro corrían hacia sus enemigos gritando como bershecks. En las filas del Ejercito de Liberación, Andracis había conseguido adelantarse al resto del grupo e, invocando una Vaina Astral sobre su espada, dio un salto y asestó un golpe a su adversario más cercano, partiéndolo en dos.  
  
Aquel sería el primer golpe dado en aquella batalla, aunque no el último.  
  
Lo que siguió fue un caos total y absoluto. Mandobles, golpes de guadaña, mazazos, se repartían a mansalva en el valle. Tanto en un bando como en otro, los cuerpos de los soldados caían sin vida. Nadie podía decir, en medio de aquella batalla quién tenia las de ganar.  
  
La escena era contemplada por Sherra desde lo alto de uno de los torreones, con gran satisfacción por parte suya.  
  
'¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, Xellos?' preguntó más para sí '¿Es este el Gran Ejército de Liberación que has podido reunir? Pst...... Francamente, me decepcionas......'  
  
- ¡Capitán! – llamó la general Sherra - ¡Ordene a sus hombres que se  
preparen para barrer al ejército enemigo! ¡No dejen ni uno en pie!  
- ¡Sí, mi general! – asintió el capitán con un saludo -.  
  
Simultáneamente, en medio de la confusión de la batalla del valle, Valteria, tras destruir a un demonio que se le acercaba por la espalda con un hechizo, puso sus manos en posición, apuntó al cielo y disparó una flecha de fuego. Cuando ya estuvo a una altura suficiente, chasqueó los dedos y gritó:  
  
- ¡RUPTURA!  
  
De inmediato, la flecha de fuego se dividió en varios fragmentos que partieron en distintas direcciones.  
  
Y aquel gesto fue divisado desde lejos por otro grupo que aguardaba en las montañas......  
  
- ¡La señal! – exclamó Índiga mientras sobrevolaba la zona norte junto  
a la cuadrilla de dragones bajo su mando - ¡Posición delta a las dos y  
diez, en picado!  
- ¡Roger!  
  
Mientras, en la fortaleza de Sherra......  
  
- ¡El enemigo se agota! – anunció Sherra a sus tropas, que aguardaban  
a las puertas - ¡En cuanto dé mi señal, que comience la maniobra  
ofensiva......!  
- ¡¡Mi general, mi general!! – chilló de pronto uno de los vigías -  
¡Dragones, en el horizonte! ¡Se acercan!  
- ¿Dragones? ¡Imposible! – exclamó la general sin creérselo -.  
  
- ¡FUEGO A DISCRECI"N!  
  
A la señal de Índiga, todos los dragones de la cuadrilla invocaron sus alientos de fuego y los dispararon simultáneamente hacia la fortaleza.  
  
Pronto el ala oeste de la misma explotó, rodeándose de un mar de llamas.  
  
No contentos con eso, algunos dragones se lanzaron hacia la fortaleza misma y masacraron a los demonios que encontraron en su interior.  
  
Sherra, que milagrosamente no había sufrido daño alguno, surgió de entre los escombros, así como unos pocos solados demoníacos, que nada más levantarse, huyeron despavoridos del lugar.  
  
- ¡Tú! – llamó la general a uno de sus oficiales que tenía cerca -  
¡Avisa a la segunda compañía de arqueros para que ataquen a la  
infantería del valle! ¡DEPRISA!  
  
El otro obedeció y desapareció en el plano astral. Sherra por su parte cogió con fiereza la Espada de Luz y también se teletransportó, sólo que ella reapareció en lo alto del único torreón de la fortaleza que había quedado a duras penas en pie.  
  
Un dragón dorado revoloteó por encima de su cabeza con aire amenazante, siseando y gruñendo, con un profundo odio y rencor en sus ojos.  
  
- ¿Quieres enfrentarte a mí en serio? – le desafió la demonia  
mirándole con ojos fieros -.  
  
Por toda respuesta, el dragón se abalanzó sobre ella con las fauces abiertas.  
  
- ¡Sea! – dijo Sherra desenvainando finalmente la Espada de Luz -  
¡SUFRIRÁS EL MISMO DESTINO QUE MUCHOS DE LOS TUYOS!  
  
Un solo mandoble con la espada y el cuerpo del dragón cayó a tierra, con la sangre saliendo a borbotones de la herida que Sherra le había provocado en el cuello.  
  
- ¡NO! - exclamó Índiga horrorizada - ¡ATRÁS, TODOS ATRÁS! ¡NO OS  
ACERQUÉIS A LA FORTALEZA!  
  
Los dragones dorados tardaron en obedecer la orden y Sherra siguió ensañándose con los dragones que se le pusieron a su alcance. Uno tras otro, los cuerpos sin vida de los grandes reptiles caían al suelo. Un par entre ellos, con la cabeza cortada.  
  
Para cuando Índiga y su cuadrilla de dragones pudieron ponerse a salvo a una altura prudencial, diez cadáveres de dragones yacían bajo los pies de Sherra Garrusherra. La demonia, completamente empapada de pies a cabeza de sangre de dragón, lanzó una carcajada histérica mientras alzaba la Espada de Luz por encima de su cabeza, como símbolo de victoria.  
  
- ¿NO LO ENTENDÉIS, VERDAD? – gritó a los cielos mientras saboreaba  
aquel momento - ¡¡SOY INMORTAL!! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JAAAAA......!  
  
Simultáneamente, el oficial al que Sherra había ordenado avisar a la segunda compañía de arqueros, reapareció del plano astral en el otro lado de la colina norte, donde los arqueros demoníacos tenían su campamento, a salvo del campo de visión del enemigo.  
  
- ¡Soldados! – les puso en alerta - ¡Preparad las flechas!  
- ¡Flechas preparadas! – gritó alguien de entre las filas de arqueros-.  
- ¡Apunten!  
  
Los arqueros tensaron sus arcos al tiempo, con una inclinación de unos 45 grados.  
  
- ¡LANCEN!  
  
La lluvia de flechas se abalanzó inesperadamente sobre los soldados de infantería que todavía luchaban en el valle. Alrededor de Léon, muchos combatientes del Ejército de Liberación eran abatidos por las flechas demoníacas envenenadas. Se giró y miró a todas partes, tratando de adivinar de dónde provenían.  
  
Por desgracia, se giró muy tarde para evitar una flecha que venía directa hacia él.  
  
Gaudy contempló con horror como su amigo caía con una flecha atravesándole el pecho.  
  
- ¡LÉOOOOON! – gritó abriéndose paso a mandobles entre los demonios  
para llegar adonde yacía su antiguo compañero de armas - ¡Léon......!  
¿Puedes levantarte......?  
- Gaudy...... - murmuró Léon a duras penas, con la voz entrecortada y un  
hilo de sangre resbalando por sus labios - ...... cof, cof...... lo siento,  
no....... he sido lo suficientemente...... rápido......  
- ¡Léon, no hables! – dijo Gaudy sujetándolo por la cabeza – Tienes  
que vivir, maldita sea...... tu mujer y tu hijo te esperan......  
- Mi...... mi hijo...... ¡Cof, cof!...... - con cada tos el espadachín perdía más  
sangre...... y más soplo de vida - ...... je, je...... qué lástima....... que no pueda  
ver a mi hijo crecer... ni hacerse un hombre......  
- ¡Léon, no digas eso ni en broma! ¡¿Me oyes?! – casi le gritó el  
rubio - ¡Le......!  
  
Pero los oídos de Léon ya no escuchaban.  
  
Había cerrado los ojos para siempre.  
  
Y Gaudy no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas de impotencia.  
  
- ¡¡LÉEEEEOOOOOOON......!! 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
Alrededor de Mina también se estaba formando una casquería; A no más de dos metros de ella, por ejemplo, Ileana había sido alcanzada en el hombro por una de las flechas y Kronck blandía su hacha una y otra vez contra todos los demonios que se acercaban a ella. La pelirrosada notaba que su ardor guerrero se veía fortalecido por la visión de su compañera herida......  
  
Varias veces intentó ir hacia ella para tratar de quitarle la flecha y curar su herida, pero a ella misma le costaba zafarse de sus adversarios, que parecían surgir por doquier; cada vez que acababa con uno, siempre había otro, dispuesto a batirse con ella. No podía dejar de luchar, pero sabía que no podía estar así eternamente. Invocó un Burst Round y mientras sus enemigos se consumían en las llamas, Mina aprovechó para correr hacia donde estaban Ileana y Kronck.  
  
De pronto, un demonio de nivel inferior le cortó el paso y le lanzó un hechizo. Mina fue lo suficientemente rápida de reflejos como para invocar una barrera y evitar así que el hechizo le alcanzara, pero no tubo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el demonio se teletransportó a sus espaldas, dispuesto a ensertarla con sus afiladas garras.  
  
Y entonces, una línea rojiza partió el cuerpo del demonio en dos a lo largo, haciéndolo desaparecer en una nube de humo negruzco. Cuando éste se disipó, la hechicera pudo ver a Andracis, blandiendo su espada.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el muchacho preocupado -.  
- ¡ANDY, AGÁCHATE!  
  
Tras decir Mina aquellas palabras, Andracis se giró, descubriendo para su sorpresa que otro demonio estaba a punto de abalanzársele por la espalda. Por fortuna, la rápida reacción de Mina a la hora de lanzarle una Lanza Elmekia le había salvado.  
  
No tuvieron tiempo de darse las gracias, sin embargo, pues en ese instante, otra salva de flechas cayó del cielo, de manera que ambos adolescentes tuvieron que invocar una barrera mágica para evitar que les alcanzaran. Mientras trataba de mantener la concentración, Mina se fijó en la colina norte y en que cientos de orcos y demonios de bajo rango bajaban la cuesta dirigiéndose hacia la batalla. La infantería del ejército de Liberación estaba ya muy agotada; no aguantarían un asalto como aquel.  
  
- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! ¡Val! – llamó la hechicera al dragón antiguo,  
que se encontraba a unos metros a su derecha, defendiéndose también  
del ataque de varios demonios - ¡Avisa a los hechiceros, deprisa!  
  
Valteria asintió con la cabeza y cuando se hubo librado del último de sus enemigos con una bola de energía verdosa, lanzó una flecha de fuego al aire y volvió a fragmentarla en varios trozos, como antes había hecho para avisar a los dragones. La diferencia con la anterior, es que al dividirse, la flecha de fuego adquirió una tonalidad azulada.  
  
- ¡Princesa Amelia! – avisó el Sumo Sacerdote de Sailon cuando divis  
la señal -.  
- ¡Es hora de intervenir! – anunció Amelia con determinación -  
¡Apuntad hacia la colina, hacia los orcos que ahora bajan al valle!  
¡Hay que dar tiempo a la infantería!  
- ¡Sí, mi señora! – asintieron todos al tiempo que un hechizo empezaba  
a formarse en sus manos -.  
- ¿Listos? ¡Ahora! ¡RA-TILT!  
  
Varios Ra-Tilts salieron simultáneamente de la zona sudoeste hacia las dos compañías de infantería demoníaca que bajaban para unirse a sus camaradas en la sangrienta batalla. La fuerza de todos los Ra-Tilts combinados provocó tal impacto que los borró del mapa casi al instante. Un problema menos......  
  
......Pero eso no quería decir que los problemas se hubieran acabado con ello.  
  
Uno de los sacerdotes había dado la voz de alarma al ver que algo empezaba a surgir del suelo, aprisionándole las piernas; era un zombi. Varias de las mismas criaturas surgieron del mismo modo e intentaron atrapar a varios sacerdotes desprevenidos, mientras Amelia y otros cuantos más arremetían contra ellos lanzándoles unos cuantos hechizos...... sin embargo, aquello no se acababa nunca; a los zombis se unieron pronto las armaduras de unos cuantos caídos en combate, convertidos en Living Mails, que avanzaban hacia ellos, acorralándoles.  
  
- Princesa ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¡Son demasiados! – interrogó con  
preocupación el Sumo Sacerdote, que estaba justo al lado suyo -.  
- ¡Cubridme! – ordenó Amelia – Voy a intentar algo......  
  
'Y espero que funcione......' concluyó para sí, mientras concentraba toda su energía en sus manos alzadas al cielo. Hacía tiempo que su hermana mayor le había enseñado aquel hechizo y aunque no estaba segura si le saldría bien, decidió probar suerte.  
  
De ello dependían su vida y la de los sacerdotes de Sailon......  
  
- ¡FLOW BREAK!  
  
Al tiempo que gritaba esas palabras, la energía concentrada en sus manos se liberó en forma de una luz azulada que se expandió por la zona. Cuando la luz tocaba a los Living Mails o a los zombis, los primeros quedaban reducidos de nuevo a una montaña de piezas de armadura herrumbrosa y sin vida, mientras que los segundos se disolvían en el aire como fantasmas.  
  
Amelia suspiró aliviada. ¡Había funcionado!  
  
- ¡Princesa, cuidado!  
  
A duras pensas acababa la princesa de oír aquella advertencia por parte de su sumo sacerdote cuando de pronto la zona fue alcanzada por una terrible explosión. Todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro en un instante. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
La explosión en la zona de los hechiceros no había pasado desapercibida por Xellos y Reena, que giraron sorprendidos sus respectivas cabezas hacia el lugar donde ahora se levantaba una espesa cortina de humo.  
  
- ¿¿Qué ha sido eso?? – preguntó la pelirroja, en parte extrañada por  
aquella explosión tan repentina y en parte preocupada ante la  
incertidumbre de lo que pudiera haberle pasado a Amelia -.  
  
Xellos intentó contestar, cuando de pronto sus sentidos captaron una energía muy fuerte en la zona. Constató enseguida que no se trataban de reminiscencias de la explosión, sino de la energía proveniente de un enemigo....... Trató de identificar de qué clase era......  
  
¿Demoníaco? No, el aura denotaba una combinación muy equitativa entre el orden y el caos, no podía ser ni un demonio ni un dragón....... ¿Humano tal vez? Era probable, pero había algo que no le cuadraba......  
  
Aquella cosa, fuera lo que fuese, no estaba viva.  
  
Sólo quedaban pues dos posibilidades: un zombi, cosa que era imposible, pues los zombis no tenían tanto poder...... o en el peor de los casos......  
  
- Un...... Caballero Errante....... - murmuró -.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó Reena mirándole -.  
- ¡No, nada! – disimuló Xellos; no estaba seguro de todos modos y  
decidió no alarmar a Reena – Digo que iré a comprobarlo. – y tras  
esto, desapareció -.  
- Bien. Yo iré a ayudar a los chicos. – resolvió la hechicera,  
levitando hacia el valle, donde la infantería aún sostenía su  
interminable batalla – Parece que van a necesitar ayuda...... 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
Cuando Amelia despertó, se encontró horrorizada ante una caótica escena.  
  
A su alrededor, muchos de los sacerdotes de Sailon yacían en el suelo sin vida, víctimas de la explosión que acababa de acontecer. Sólo unos pocos se arrastraban por el suelo, magullados y llenos de heridas por todo el cuerpo, incluido el Sumo Sacerdote, que gemía a su lado con una brecha en la frente de la que emanaba un hilo de sangre.  
  
- ¡Por Ceipheid! – exclamó Amelia ayudando al Sumo Sacerdote a  
reincorporase - ¿Estáis bien?  
- Princesa...... - intentó hablar el Sumo sacerdote con voz ronca –  
Marchaos de aquí...... no sé qué ha producido esta explosión, pero vos  
corréis grave peligro...... ¡Debéis marcharos cuanto antes!  
- ¡No sin antes curaros! – se negó la princesa empezando a conjurar un  
hechizo curativo – No volveré a dejar abandonado a mi pueblo nunca  
más, aunque eso me cueste la vida......  
- Princesa Amelia...... - murmuró el sacerdote conmovido ante tales  
palabras -.  
  
De improviso, una extraña niebla se levantó en la zona. Amelia sintió un escalofrío por la espalda, como si sintiera que alguien la observaba. Se giró lentamente y lo que vio le heló la sangre.  
  
A lo lejos en el horizonte y cubierto por las espesas brumas que cubrían el lugar, una enorme sombra empezaba a abrirse paso con lentitud. Al despejarse un poco la niebla, Amelia contempló a la figura y constató que se trataba de un hombre montado en un caballo. Era un caballero de armadura de color plateado herrumbroso con una capa raída ondeando al viento, cuyo rostro permanecía oculto bajo una máscara alargada y con dos picos semejantes a cuernos de toro en la parte posterior. Una de sus manos sujetaba las bridas de su corcel, criatura que parecía salido del mismísimo infierno, tal y como parecían manifestar su pelaje negro como la pez y ojos rojos sin pupilas, mientras que en la otra podían atisbarse los restos de humo producidos por una Bola de Fuego.  
  
Aquel caballero de aspecto fantasmal fijó por un momento sus ojos en la princesa Amelia, como si quisiera analizarla a fondo.  
  
- Reena...... Invers....... - dijo el caballero con voz de ultratumba -.  
- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó la princesa aún confundida -.  
- Reena...... Invers...... - repitió el caballero con la misma voz - ¿Dónde......está......?  
  
Amelia se puso entonces alerta. Quien quiera que fuese aquel tipo, si buscaba a Reena no podía ser para nada bueno.  
  
No podía permitirlo.  
  
- ¡No sé para qué buscas a Reena – exclamó la princesa conjurando un  
hechizo – pero no permitiré que pases! ¡BURST FLARE!  
  
Amelia dirigió la energía llameante que había concentrado en sus manos hacia el caballero, quedando éste envuelto en un aura luminosa...... segundos después esa misma aura explosionó, dejando un mar de llamas.  
  
Sin embargo, el caballero seguía ahí intacto.  
  
Un ser humano normal habría quedado reducido a cenizas con aquel hechizo, sin embargo él seguía en pie, mirándola de nuevo con aquellos ojos vacíos.  
  
Sin vacilar un instante, el caballero llevó su mano derecha a la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba a sus espaldas, desenvainándola lentamente hasta sacar una espada de tamaño descomunal. La empuñó con firmeza y tiró de las bridas de su caballo, que se encabritó por un momento y al segundo siguiente empezó a cabalgar en dirección adonde se encontraba la princesa.  
  
Amelia trató desesperadamente de detenerlo con unas cuantas Lanzas Elmekia, que el caballero esquivó sin dejar de avanzar hacia ella, con la espada colocada de forma horizontal, dispuesta a arremeter contra la princesa.  
  
Cuando Amelia ya pensaba que su destino más próximo era morir a manos de aquella figura fantasmal, algo apareció de pronto frente a ella y un segundo después escuchó un sonido similar a una espada que golpeaba una superficie dura.  
  
- ¡Shadow-san! – exclamó con sorpresa -.  
  
El hechicero había aparecido de improviso, interponiéndose entre ella y la espada que el caballero empuñaba y que ahora estaba detenida en el aire, gracias a los poderes telequinésicos de Shadow.  
  
El caballero gruñó, entre sorprendido y molesto por aquel desconocido que se había interpuesto. Hizo retroceder unos pasos a su corcel y escudriñó con la mirada a Shadow, quien también sostenía la mirada con actitud desafiante.  
  
- Aparta...... de mi camino...... - tronó amenazante la voz de ultratumba del  
caballero fantasmal.  
- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. – declaró fríamente Shadow – Mis  
intereses están en juego......  
  
Sin perder más tiempo en vanas conversaciones, el caballero volvió a conjurar un hechizo de fuego en su mano libre y la dirigió directamente contra el hechicero. Éste abrió sus ojos inconmensurablemente y la esfera de llamas se detuvo abruptamente para, segundos después, retornar a su adversario. Éste quedó oculto tras las llamas y el humo de la explosión.  
  
- Princesa, agarraos a mis ropas. – ordenó Shadow -.  
- ¿Qué?  
- No hay tiempo de explicaciones, su alteza. – insistió el hechicero  
oscuro poniendo dos dedos en su frente, con cara de concentración –  
Es hora de marcharnos de aquí......  
  
Aunque todavía no alcanzaba a entenderlo, Amelia obedeció, cogiendo con una mano la túnica de Shadow y con la otra el cuello de la túnica de su Sumo Sacerdote. Tras esto, los tres desaparecieron en un instante, justo a tiempo de evitar una espada que se lanzaba sobre ellos desde la cortina de humo.  
  
El caballero fantasmal emitió otro gruñido de fastidio, al ver que el hechicero había escapado de sus manos. Miró al horizonte, tratando de localizarle, pero encontró algo más interesante en su lugar.  
  
Una mujer pelirroja que levitaba en dirección al grupo de infantería que batallaba en el valle.  
  
- Reena...... Invers...... 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
Mientras tanto, en el valle, tres figuras aparecieron de improviso. Amelia se quedó un tanto descompuesta al principio, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Shadow los había transportado al valle, lejos del caballero fantasmal.  
  
La princesa dirigió su atención por un momento al Sumo Sacerdote y, tras comprobar que se encontraba bien, aunque inconsciente, miró a Shadow, quien todavía le daba la espalda y permanecía en silencio.  
  
- Shadow-san....... ¿porqué.......? – le preguntó -.  
- No debéis juzgar a las personas por su naturaleza, Princesa. – habl  
finalmente el hechicero, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo – Cierto es  
que soy medio mazoku y tengo mis buenas razones para estar aquí.......  
pero eso no me impide protegeros del peligro....... a fin de cuentas he  
jurado servir a su alteza, y voto a la mismísima L-sama que pienso  
cumplir mi palabra.......  
  
De pronto Amelia sintió el peso de la culpa en su corazón; había cometido un grave error al juzgar mal a Shadow. Aunque fuera un mestizo de mazoku, la acción de haberle salvado la vida demostraba que era una buena persona. La princesa no pudo evitar sentirse sucia por dudar de una persona tan buena.......  
  
- Vuestro marido está cerca, no tardará en llegar. – añadió Shadow  
alejándose en dirección hacia donde se seguía desarrollando la batalla  
– Si me disculpáis, tengo otros asuntos que atender.......  
  
Y con estas palabras, volvió a desaparecer.  
  
- ¡Amelia! – oyó que Zelgadis la llamaba, mientras corría hacia ella -  
¿Estás bien?  
- Ah....... No te preocupes, Zel. – le tranquilizó ella con cara risueña –  
No me ha pasado nada, sólo estoy un poco magullada y.......  
- Amelia....... - le interrumpió Zelgadis abrazándola fuertemente contra  
sí, como si temiera perderla – no vuelvas a asustarme de ese modo,  
¿vale? Cuando vi la explosión....... me temí lo peor.......  
- Zel....... - Amelia, conmovida por aquellas palabras también le abrazó y  
hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su marido, quien le acariciaba los  
cabellos con ternura -.  
  
La enternecedora escena se vio interrumpida por un gemido. Se trataba del Sumo Sacerdote, que había vuelto en sí y trataba de levantarse del suelo, sin demasiado éxito.  
  
- Princesa...... ¿qué ha......? – interrogó confundido -.  
- Tranquilo...... - le calmó Amelia mientras ella y Zel pasaron los brazos  
del sacerdote por encima de sus hombros y ayudándole a incorporarse –  
Shadow-san nos ha ayudado a escapar, por ahora estaremos a salvo......  
- No si no nos marchamos de aquí enseguida. – señaló Zelgadis serio,  
mirando la caótica escena de lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo a  
sólo unos metros – Vamos. – y diciendo esto, empezó a caminar -.  
- ¿Ese demonio? – preguntó el sacerdote con desdén - ¡Ése no ayudaría  
ni a su madre, no os fiéis, alteza......!  
- ¡¡Y usted no lo juzgue tan severamente!! – le espetó Amelia enojada,  
a lo que tanto el sacerdote como Zel la miraron con sorpresa – Shadow-  
san es un buen hombre......  
  
'Y...... le debo la vida.', pensó mientras los tres se alejaban de la batalla. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
La batalla del valle aún continuaba, con Mina y Andracis tratando de retener al enemigo, mientras Valteria se afanaba en curar el hombro herido a Ileana con un hechizo. El compañero de la amazona, Kronck, permanecía a su lado, con semblante preocupado.  
  
- Ileana....... estar muy malherida...... - murmuró el gigantón -.  
- Tranquilo, grandullón...... – gimió la amazona aguantando el dolor  
como podía mientras Val seguía trabajando en su herida – Valteria me  
va a curar, así que no te preocupes...... ¡aaaarghh!  
- ¡Tú no hacer daño a Ileana, o yo partirte la cara! – amenazó Kronck  
a Valteria cuando Ileana empezó a quejarse -.  
- Hago lo que puedo. – se limitó a responder Val sin apartar la mirada  
de su herida, que empezaba a cicatrizar poco a poco – Los hechizos  
curativos se me dan bien, pero si me distraes podría dejarme algo de  
herida sin cerrar y correría el riesgo de infectarse...... - tras decir  
esto le miró con una medio sonrisa en el rostro - ¿No querrás que le  
pase nada malo a Ileana, verdad?  
- Yo...... - murmuró Kronck todo serio – Yo sólo querer ayudar a Ileana.......  
Ella siempre buena conmigo, yo no querer que ella morir......  
- Eh, eh, eh, grandullón, mírame. – le ordenó la amazona tomando su  
cuadrado rostro en su mano. Los ojos negros de Ileana tenían un cierto  
tinte de ternura al hablar – No voy a morirme ¿vale? Me han hecho  
heridas mucho peores que esta y he sobrevivido...... Además – añadi  
mirando a su alrededor – si esos malditos demonios creen que voy a  
dejar mis huesos en este lugar, están muy equivocados...... ¡Y si quieren  
matarme, adelante, pero que sepan que voy a vender cara mi piel!  
- ¡Vale, pero estáte quieta! – le espetó el dragón antiguo mientras  
seguía con su tarea -.  
  
Mientras, Mina y Andracis cada vez las pasaban más canutas. Los soldados del ejército demoníaco que hasta hace un rato bajaban la colina para machacarles habían sido eliminados, pero en su lugar, las armaduras de algunos caídos en combate habían cobrado vida propia y arremetían contra ellos. Habían comprobado que las Lanzas Elmekia les afectaban hasta cierto punto, pero eran demasiadas como para detenerlas a todas a la vez del mismo modo. A esa dificultad se le sumaban las flechas de los arqueros demoníacos que seguían disparando sin cesar.......  
  
- ¡Mina, si seguimos así, no podremos retenerlos mucho más tiempo! –  
gritó Andracis, manteniendo a raya una de las Living Mails con su  
espada -.  
- ¡Val! – le llamó la hechicera apurada.  
- ¡¡Estoy yendo lo más deprisa que puedo, maldita sea!! – maldijo el  
dragón antiguo con evidente fastidio - ¡No me agobiéis!  
  
Kronck en un arrebato de furia, se levantó y se unió a los jóvenes hechiceros en su lucha, golpeando con su hacha a todo lo que se movía. Pero a pesar de los golpes, las Living Mails seguían moviéndose y no pasó mucho hasta que Kronck tuviera el cuerpo cubierto de ellas. Las armaduras vivientes se agarraban a todas partes de su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse.  
  
Mina miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo o a alguien que les prestara auxilio. Pero los soldados que no estaban muertos en el suelo, estaban demasiado enzarzados en la lucha o muy malheridos...... Entonces, mientras se protegía con una barrera mágica de una nueva hondonada de flechas que caía sobre ella, se fijó en que éstas salían de un punto detrás de la colina norte......  
  
- ¡Andy, cúbreme! – ordenó a su compañero, quien enseguida hizo  
retroceder a unas cuantas Living Mails con Lanzas Elmekias, mientras  
la pelirrosada empezaba a recitar – "Más negro que la oscuridad, más  
rojo que la sangre que fluye, enterrado en las corrientes del  
tiempo......"  
- ¡Mina! ¡¿Qué carajo estás tratando de hacer?! – exclamó Valteria  
alarmado -.  
- "...... en vuestro sagrado nombre ahora juro a la oscuridad...... ¡Por el  
poder que vos y yo poseemos......!"  
  
Otra Living Mail escapó de la atención de Andracis y trató de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero fue eliminada por otra Lanza Elmekia, convocada por Valteria.  
  
- "¡......que todos los estúpidos que se interpongan en nuestro camino  
sean totalmente destruidos!" – terminó de conjurar la hechicera, al  
tiempo que abría los ojos y una bola de energía rojiza aparecía en sus  
manos - ¡MATA DRAGONEEEEEES!  
  
Al extender sus manos frente a sí, la bola rojiza aumentó de tamaño y formó una suerte de espiral, que luego salió disparada hacia el frente describiendo un largo rayo de energía que avanzaba sin pausa......  
  
...... directamente hacia la cuadrilla de dragones comandados por Índiga......  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO, MINAAAA?! – exclamó Andracis asustado -.  
- ¡LES VAS A DAR A LOS DRAGONES! – chilló Valteria no menos  
horrorizado -.  
- ¡¡AYYYYY, NO, NO, NOOOOO!! ¡A LA DERECHA, A LA DERECHA, DESVÍATE A  
LA DERECHAAAAAA! – chillaba la hechicera moviendo sus manos  
convulsivamente en aquella dirección, como si al hacer eso tratara de  
hacer que el hechizo se desviara hacia donde ella quería -.  
  
Mientras, cerca del castillo, los dragones que sobrevolaban en círculos la zona intentando mantenerse lo más alejados posible de Sherra y la espada de luz, giraron sus cabezas alarmados al percibir un resplandor rojizo que se acercaba a ellos desde el sur.  
  
- ¿Pero qué es lo que......? – empezó a decir Milgazia, hasta que se dio  
cuenta que aquel resplandor que se les acercaba era el típico que  
emitía....... -.  
- ¡Un...... UN MATA DRAGONEEEEEES! – chilló Índiga aterrada - ¡¡RETIRADA,  
RETIRADAAAAAAA!! – ordenó a su cuadrilla mientras ella emprendía la  
huida y los demás dragones no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo, volando  
como si el mismo Sabraanigudú les persiguiera -.  
  
Sherra se percató de que los dragones huían de la zona despavoridos y giró su rostro hacia el resplandor que cada vez estaba más cerca.  
  
- No...... no puede ser......  
  
Aquello fue lo último que murmuró la general antes de que quedara envuelta en un mar de llamas, atrapada por la fuerza del hechizo.  
  
Era difícil saber si habían sido los movimientos convulsivos que Mina había hecho con los brazos o era porque la trayectoria del hechizo ya era irregular de por sí, pero el caso es que al final el Mata Dragones se había desviado más hacia la derecha, describiendo una especie de arco y acertando justo en la fortaleza de Sherra, que quedó completamente arrasada por efecto de la onda expansiva, dejando en su lugar un gran cráter humeante. Todos cuantos estaban alrededor de Mina miraban alucinados la escena, incluso las Living Mails que se habían detenido y ahora miraban a la hechicera como quien contempla una aparición.  
  
Mina les dedicó a éstas una de sus miradas asesinas y, tras sudar profusamente, las armaduras se descompusieron y cayeron al suelo, negándose a seguir combatiendo.  
  
- Uf...... - suspiró Mina pasándose una mano por la frente -.  
- ¿¿¿"Uf"??? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?! – exclam  
Andracis revolviéndose convulsivamente el pelo -.  
- ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que podría haber pasado?! – le  
espetó Valteria con una vena resaltándosele en la sien -.  
- ¡¡MINA-SAAAAAAAAN!! – se oyó una voz en la distancia, la cual, al  
girarse en su dirección, Mina supo que provenía de Índiga - ¡¿PERO EN  
QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO?! ¡¡ERES UNA BURRA!! ¡¡¡CASI NOS MATAS A  
TODOOOOOOOS!!! – empezó a despotricar la dragoncita gesticulando en el  
aire, mientras tras ella el resto de dragones la miraban con una  
mezcla de severidad, reproche y enfado -.  
- Esteeee...... ¡Lo siento mucho, es que no tengo muy buena puntería! ¡Ja,  
ja, ja, ja......! – se disculpó la hechicera poniendo una mano tras su  
nuca y riendo nerviosamente -.  
- ¡MATA DRAGONEEEEES!  
  
De improviso, un segundo Mata Dragones apareció y pasó por encima de la cabeza de Mina y sus compañeros, haciendo que sus cabellos se revolvieran con la corriente generada. Al seguir con la mirada el hechizo, vieron cómo éste iba a parar detrás de la colina, cargándose a los arqueros al instante y haciendo aparecer el segundo gran boquete en lo que iba de batalla.  
  
La hechicera pelirrosada giró de nuevo su cabeza hacia el lugar de dónde provenía el segundo Mata Dragones, encontrándose con su madre, la hechicera Reena Invers, cruzada de brazos.  
  
- ¡Ah, Mamá, qué bien que hayas venido, estábamos......! – empezó a decir  
Mina, hasta que vio la cara que la pelirroja ponía (que por supuesto  
no auguraba nada bueno......) y varias gotitas de sudor empezaron a  
aparecer en su nuca – Euh...... mamá...... ¿Po-porqué me miras así.......?  
  
¡TONK! Reena empezó a golpear repetidas veces la cabeza de su hija, mientras el resto de los presentes sudaban de vergüenza ajena.  
  
- ¡Esto – golpe – para que aprendas – golpe – a apuntar – golpe –  
adónde debes! – golpe- ¡¡Que mira que te lo tengo dicho de veces!! –  
golpe, golpe, golpe, golpe muy fuerte -.  
- ¡Ayyyyy, Mamáaaaaa! – lloriqueaba Mina con un gran chichón en la  
cocorota - ¡Para ya que me haces dañooooo!  
- ¡Y MÁS QUE TE DEBERÍA DOLER! – le espetó su madre mientras le  
golpeaba aún más fuerte -.  
  
Mientras madre e hija seguían con aquella disputa, un escalofrío le recorrió a Andracis por toda la espalda. Intrigado, se giró y ante él apareció una visión que le espantó.  
  
Sobre un caballo negro, un caballero de aspecto fantasmal les contemplaba, la enrome espada en su mano.  
  
- Reena...... Invers....... – dijo con voz que parecía salir de las entrañas  
del infierno -.  
  
La hechicera pelirroja, que por fin se había dado cuenta de que no estaban solos, dejó de aporrear a su hija y miró al caballero fantasmal intrigada.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó - ¿Para qué me buscas?  
  
El otro no respondió. En lugar de eso, rió con una risa gutural y escalofriante, tras lo cual, tiró de las bridas de su caballo y galopó hacia ella.  
  
Reena supo entonces que si no hacía algo pronto, su vida peligraría, de modo que rápidamente le lanzó una Flecha de fuego. Su adversario quedó por un momento envuelto en las llamas, pero siguió avanzando como si no le hubiese afectado. De pronto, alguien le lanzó una Lanza Elmekia y el caballero cayó de su caballo y se retorció de dolor como si el hechizo le hubiera afectado mucho. Mientras aún se hallaba en el suelo, Valteria, el artífice del hechizo, se lanzó hacia él con su lanza en alto. Pero contra todo pronóstico por su parte, el caballero logró reaccionar a tiempo y paró su lanza con la enorme espada, tras lo cual le empujó violentamente con la misma, haciendo que cayera varios metros más lejos, justo al lado de Reena y Mina, quién corrió a comprobar si estaba bien enseguida.  
  
Justo entonces, Andracis reaccionó y arremetió contra el caballero invocando una vaina astral en su espada. Por desgracia, éste ya estaba sobre aviso y le lanzó una bola de fuego, que le dejó tirado en el suelo al instante.  
  
- ¡ANDY! - exclamó Mina angustiada, mientras a su lado Val miraba el  
cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero, también con visible preocupación -.  
  
Por fortuna Andracis empezó a removerse en el suelo, aunque se le notaba muy malherido. Cuando el joven hechicero trató de incorporarse, se encontró con el filo de la espada del caballero cerca de su garganta y se quedó paralizado por el medio.  
  
- No eres...... rival para mí...... - habló éste con la misma voz gutural de  
antes– Tú no puedes....... liberarme...... Debo matar....... a Reena Invers......es la  
única forma......  
- ¡ANDRACIS, ALÉJATE, RÁPIDO!  
  
A aquella orden por parte de Reena, el joven hechicero, obedeció y rodó por el suelo lejos del alcance del caballero y su espada, cuando éste, confundido dirigió la vista a su adversaria, ésta estaba rodeada de una misteriosa aura que revolvía sus cabellos y con sus amuletos Demonbloods activados.  
  
- ¡DYNAST BRASS! – gritó ella extendiendo sus brazos hacia delante -.  
  
De inmediato, un pentagrama luminoso apareció a los pies de su adversario, atrapándolo en su interior. Del pentagrama surgieron algo que parecían rayos y de pronto, de los cielos, cayó un fulminante rayo de energía que le dio de pleno.  
  
- ¡Ya está! – se congratuló la todopoderosa hechicera, pero de pronto  
vio algo que la sorprendió - ¡¿Pero qué......?!  
  
Y es que el caballero fantasmal, lanzó una suerte de rugido gutural, extendiendo brazos y piernas. Al hacerlo, el hechizo se fragmentó como si de cristal se tratase, liberándolo de su prisión.  
  
- Lo lamento....... – dijo – pero es inútil....... no puedes convocar....... a  
Dynast Garrusherra........ ya que él...... me ha conferido su protección.......  
  
Y antes de que Reena tuviera tiempo siquiera de asimilar aquella información, el caballero enarboló su arma y arremetió contra ella a una velocidad tal que más parecía flotar a ras del suelo.  
  
Sin embargo, justo cuando ya había alzado su arma hacia la hechicera, otra figura apareció de improviso saltando por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja y arremetiendo contra el caballero.  
  
Todo ocurrió tan deprisa, que lo único que atisbó a ver Mina fue el brillo que emitieron dos espadas al cortar algo.  
  
Segundos después, el caballero fantasmal estaba inmóvil, aún con la espada alzada, mientras que la figura que acababa de aparecer se hallaba a un par de metros por detrás de este, con sendas espadas en ambas manos en posición horizontal. El caballero se miró por un momento y descubrió que tenía dos marcas alargadas que se cruzaban en su armadura.  
  
Y entonces ocurrió algo insólito: el caballero bajó su arma, la clavó en el suelo y se apoyó momentáneamente en ella. Tras esto, se llevó las manos a la máscara de acero que adornaba su cara y se la quitó, descubriendo el rostro demacrado y pálido de un hombre de edad comprendida entre los treinta y muchos, de cortos cabellos castaños con perilla y barba de tres días y cuyos ojos, oscuros y sin brillo, mostraban cierto tinte de agradecimiento, al igual que la sonrisa que le dedicó al espadachín al volverse.  
  
- Por fin – murmuró – he sido derrotado en combate honroso... Ahora  
puedo descansar en paz.......  
  
Y tras decir esas palabras, su figura se hizo cada vez más trasparente hasta que al final se disolvió, convirtiéndose en un fantasma y volando en dirección a los cielos. Simultáneamente su corcel emitió un último relincho, antes de convertirse en huesos, que se trasformaron al instante en polvo y desapareció con la brisa.  
  
Hasta entonces, Reena había permanecido con los brazos cruzados frente a sí y los ojos herméticamente cerrados. Al desaparecer el caballero fantasmal, los abrió y contempló la figura de su salvador, que aún permanecía en la misma pose de antes, con sus rubios cabellos largos ondeando con la brisa.  
  
- ¡GAUDY! – exclamó al reconocerle. En cuanto echó a correr hacia él,  
el espadachín se desplomó semiagotado, manteniendo el apoyo a duras  
penas gracias a las dos espadas que portaba - ¡Gaudy! ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí, yo...... estoy bien, Reena....... - jadeó el rubio, mirando sonriente a  
su mujer – Un poco agotado, eso sí....... he tenido que abrirme paso entre  
los demonios y...... no ha sido fácil......  
  
Mientras la hechicera le aplicaba un hechizo curativo para sanar sus heridas, se fijó en las dos espadas que él llevaba; una de ellas la conocía, ya que era la que llevaba Gaudy desde hacía muchos años....... sin embargo, la otra...... estaba claro que no era la de Gaudy, pero se le hacía familiar a pesar de todo.......  
  
Y entonces calló en la cuenta.  
  
- ¡Gaudy! Esa espada...... es de Léon, ¿verdad? – el espadachín asintió,  
con el rostro ensombrecido – Pero entonces...... ¡eso significa que Léon  
está......!  
  
El rubio espadachín no dijo nada; agachó la cabeza, con gesto dolido, sus hermosos ojos azulados ocultos en las sombras que formaban su flequillo. Su mujer se llevó una mano a la boca compungida y luego rodeó con sus brazos a Gaudy y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras unas lágrimas de dolor se derramaban por sus mejillas.  
  
Y la misma reacción manifestaron Mina y sus compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, aunque lo habían conocido hacía más bien poco, habían empezado a sentir simpatía por aquel espadachín, a ratos serio y severo, a ratos bromista y socarrón, que había sido su compañero de armas en aquella batalla. Su pérdida era tan sólo una muestra de lo cercano que podía resultar el horror de las guerras y las batallas......  
  
En esas estaban cuando de pronto vieron aparecer a Zelgadis y a Amelia, caminando hacia ello y cargando entre ambos a uno de los sacerdotes de Sailon.  
  
- ¡Reena! – llamó Zelgadis con tono preocupado - ¿Reena, estás bien?  
- ¡Reena-san! ¡Hay un tipo muy extraño que te busca y.......! – empezó a  
explicar Amelia, pero fue interrumpida por la hechicera -.  
- Lo sé, Amelia, lo sé...... - dijo – Gaudy acaba de ponerlo fuera de  
circulación, no te preocupes, estoy bien, todos estamos bien ¿verdad,  
chicos? – interrogó a los que estaban allí -.  
- Sí, estoy bien. – respondió Ileana, que era sostenida por su  
compañero Kronck – Jodida, eso sí – matizó con sorna – pero estoy  
bien......  
- ¿Y tú, Val?  
- No es grave – respondió el dragón antiguo reincorporándose gracias a  
Mina– Sólo han sido unos rasguños, eso es todo......  
- ¿Andracis?  
- Sí, no se preocupe, Srta. Reena, yo estoy bien...... – dijo el joven  
hechicero levantándose a su vez – Pero...... ¿Qué era eso que la ha  
atacado? Parecía un fantasma o algo así.......  
- No creo, demasiado corpóreo para ser un espectro....... - meditó Val –  
Aunque hay algo que me intriga: ¿os acordáis de lo que le dijo a Andy  
mientras estaba en el suelo?  
- Sí, creo que fue algo así como: "Tú no puedes liberarme......." –  
recordó Reena – Y también recuerdo que dijo algo sobre que Garrusherra  
le había dado poder....... Tal vez su alma fuera esclavo de Dynast.......  
- Entonces...... ¿Sería un Soul Reaper, no? – interrogó Mina -.  
- O un zombi...... - señaló Valteria -.  
- Ni una cosa ni la otra. – dijo de pronto una voz, haciendo que todos  
dirigieran sus cabezas hacia el lugar donde la habían oído -.  
  
Levitando en el cielo apareció entonces la figura de un personaje bien conocido.  
  
- ¡Xellos! – exclamó Reena visiblemente fastidiada - ¡¿Dónde te habías  
metido todo este rato, demonio de pacotilla?! ¿¿No eras tú el que iba  
a encargarse de proteger a los hechiceros??  
- ¡Ah, yo no he dicho eso, querida Reena! – negó el demonio levitando  
hacia abajo hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo – Yo simplemente te  
dije que iba a comprobar lo que pasaba....... en ningún momento dije que  
iba a intervenir...... - concluyó guiñando un ojo -.  
- Ya....... muy típico de ti, Xellos...... - murmuró Zelgadis con fastidio -.  
- ¿Qué has querido decir con que ni una cosa ni la otra? – interrog  
Val, retomando la conversación anterior -.  
- Reena – dijo el demonio dirigiéndose a la hechicera - ¿Recuerdas el  
asunto de Halsiphorm el Blanco?  
- Cómo olvidarlo...... - comentó Reena apesadumbrada – Halsiphorm pact  
con un mazoku, con Seygram, a cambio de que le concediera la vida  
eterna...... Pero...... ¿es que acaso ese hombre también ha hecho un pacto con  
Garrusherra?  
- Algo parecido. – explicó Xellos – Los Caballeros Errantes (que as  
es como se llama aquello con lo que os acabáis de enfrentar) son  
guerreros humanos que de alguna u otra forma murieron sin honor en el  
combate...... Ya se sabe lo que ocurre con los caballeros, su código del  
honor y todo eso......  
- Sí, lo sabemos, ve al grano. – le cortó Val -.  
- En fin, el caso es que en algunas ocasiones – continuó Xellos –  
ocurre que al sentirse morir, esos guerreros que mueren sin honor  
llaman a algún demonio para que les conceda la oportunidad de  
redimirse...... El Caballero Errante entonces queda como esclavo del  
demonio con el que ha pactado y la única forma que tienen de liberarse  
de ese pacto es siendo derrotados en justo combate con un rival de su  
talla.......  
- Ya lo entiendo. – murmuró el dragón antiguo – Ni Andy ni yo  
estábamos a su altura, por eso le dijo aquello.......  
- ...... En cambio Papá acabó con él en un santiamén. – concluyó Mina  
golpeando su puño contra la mano contraria - ¡Y con eso consigui  
liberar su alma!  
- ¡¡Gñññ!! ¡¿Todo eso lo sabías y no me advertiste de nadaaaa?! –  
gruñó Reena revolviéndose el pelo nerviosa, tratando de aguantarse las  
ganas de asesinar a Xellos -.  
- ¡Venga, Reena, no te pongas así! – dijo el demonio poniendo su  
típica carita de inocentón – Después de todo os las habéis apañado sin  
mí, no hacía falta que......  
  
Pero Xellos no continuó; de pronto se calló y miró extrañado al horizonte que se extendía frente a sí. Tras unos minutos de inspección, abrió sus ojos amatistas y frunció el ceño muy serio.  
  
- Xellos ¿qué ocurre? – interrogó Reena, mirando al demonio con  
preocupación -.  
  
El General tardó un buen rato en responder.  
  
- Ahí viene. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
A varios kilómetros de allí, en el pueblo de Darien, una mujer rubia y de ojos azules, con vestido de sacerdotisa en el que se entremezclaban el rosa y el blanco, estaba limpiando unos jarrones de porcelana para exponerlos en el escaparate de su tienda cuando, de pronto, dirigió su vista hacia el exterior, hacia el cielo que se veía a través del cristal del mismo escaparate.  
  
En cuestión de lo que a Filia le habían parecido segundos, el cielo se había encapotado y cubierto de nubes grises de tormenta. La ex­sacerdotisa de Vravazard se quedó mirando a aquellas nubes con una congoja en el corazón; tenía un muy mal presentimiento.......  
  
- Jefa...... ¡Eh, jefa! – le llamó Jiras, sacándola de sus pensamientos -  
¡Jefa, hay que cerrar las contraventanas, parece que va a haber  
tormenta y de las gordas!  
- Euh...... ¡Sí, vale ahora voy! – afirmó la dragona con la cabeza al  
tiempo que salía tras su ayudante -.  
  
Sin embargo, aún después de haber asegurado las contraventanas y de haberse atrincherado en casa, la sensación de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar no se iba...... 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
Cuando Mina y sus camaradas dirigieron su vista hacia el cráter humeante en el cual antes se levantaba el fuerte, donde Xellos tenía clavados sus ojos, constataron que no se equivocaba.  
  
Avanzando lentamente entre los escombros, los cadáveres y las llamas, con la casaca llena de sangre, Sherra Garrusherra mantenía su mirada fría y vacía en su rival. En su mano derecha portaba la espada de luz y en el rostro una media sonrisa que casi rozaba el sadismo y la locura.  
  
Uno de los soldados de las tropas demoníacas, concretamente un orco, huía despavorido de la batalla cuando, sin previo aviso y sin apartar la mirada de Xellos, Sherra alzó su arma y arremetió con ella hacia el desertor, partiéndolo por la mitad de la cabeza hasta los pies. Igualmente un soldado del Ejército de Liberación, que sin pensarlo intentó atacarla de frente, se vio con la hoja de luz atravesando su abdomen a los pocos segundos. Ni siquiera aquellos que estaban agonizantes en el suelo y se arrastraban a duras penas se libraron del acero de la General de Garrusherra, quien parecía poseída por una sed de sangre tal que era imposible de aplacar.  
  
El ver la clase de fin para la cual la Espada de luz estaba siendo usada, hizo que a Gaudy le hirviera la sangre. A duras penas si logró contenerse de ir a darle a Sherra su merecido, pero la mano de Reena sobre su hombro y su propia conciencia le retuvo. Al fin y al cabo, Gaudy sabía perfectamente que a Sherra sólo la podría tocar Xellos. Nadie más, ni siquiera él, tenía derecho a luchar contra ella.  
  
Aquello fue exactamente lo que recordó Xellos a sus tropas supervivientes.  
  
- No os mováis. – les dijo – Ella es mía......  
  
Tras estas palabras, Xellos avanzó hacia Sherra, mientras Mina y los demás le seguían con la mirada.  
  
Llegó un momento en que ambos generales se encontraron cara a cara, a duras penas separados por un par de metros. El viento gélido sopló sobre aquel vacío que los separaba, como augurando lo que todos sabían que pasaría.  
  
Uno de los dos no saldría con vida de aquel enfrentamiento.  
  
Tras mirarse unos minutos de esa guisa, empezaron a caminar describiendo un círculo, sin acercarse el uno a la otra, pero ambos estudiando detenidamente los movimientos del contrario. La gente de los alrededores, temerosos de lo que esos dos podrían hacerles si se acercaban demasiado, les dejaron espacio más que suficiente, de manera que el círculo fue haciéndose cada vez más y más grande.  
  
- Por fin volvemos a enfrentarnos, Xellos-san. – fue Sherra la primera  
en romper el hielo -.  
- Así es. – corroboró el demonio – Aunque no creo que esta vez sea muy  
diferente de la última......  
- Je...... Pues yo más bien creo que será todo lo contrario, Xellos-san......  
esta vez seré yo quien cambie las tornas.  
  
La gente contuvo la respiración al ver que se detenían momentáneamente, y volvieron a respirar aliviados al ver que simplemente estaban cambiando de sentido.  
  
- Pareces muy segura de que vas a ganar. – señaló Xellos.  
- Es que voy a ganar. – declaró Sherra con una sonrisa confidente.  
- ¿Y que te hace pensar eso?  
- Dos cosas: Una; que tu poder se ha visto considerablemente reducido  
desde que tu señora te retiró su protección, tal y como constaté en  
nuestro enfrentamiento en el bosque. Y dos; el hecho de que en estos  
años mi poder se haya visto aumentado......  
- Hum...... Lo que me recuerda....... - murmuró Xellos – Sherra...... tu  
recuperación tras tu enfrentamiento con Reena fue un tanto...... demasiado  
rápido ¿no te parece?  
  
Volvieron a detenerse y esta vez no hubo un cambio en la dirección del movimiento. En cambio, ambos cruzaron sus miradas durante largo tiempo, antes de que Sherra volviera a hablar:  
  
- ¿Porqué lo preguntas? – interrogó enarcando una ceja no sin cierta  
curiosidad.  
- Es antinatural. – respondió Xellos con una sonrisa, como si  
estuviera seguro de que lo que diría a continuación iba a ser la  
verdad – Tal y como te dejó Reena, te dábamos prácticamente por muerta  
y sin embargo volvimos a oír hablar de ti a duras penas unos meses  
después del asunto de Gairia...... por el contrario, Grau y Groo hace  
demasiado que no abren boca...... Con lo molestos que son, me extrañaba  
bastante que no se hicieran notar de algún modo...... Y además está lo que  
ocurrió en el lago...... los Soul Reapers que enviaste tras nuestros  
pasos......  
  
Un flash pasó de pronto por el cerebro de Mina. Recordó a los Soul Reapers, la familiaridad con la que Xellos les trató durante su enfrentamiento con ellos...... Empezaba a ver adónde quería ir a parar el demonio.  
  
Y a juzgar por las miradas de Andracis y Valteria, ellos también debían haber llegado a la misma conclusión que ella.  
  
- Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero...... - concluyó Xellos aumentando su  
sonrisa y con un brillo de victoria en sus ojos amatistas – Esos Soul  
Reapers eran Grau y Groo ¿verdad?  
  
La general del Señor de los Hielos acentuó su sonrisa cínica.  
  
- Eran una molestia...... - dijo como respuesta – Después de la guerra de  
Kouma se atribuyeron el éxito de campañas en las que ni tan siquiera  
participaron...... Además – añadió – sabían demasiado......  
  
(flashback)  
  
- Vaya, vaya, Sherra...... Menuda escabechina que has montado aquí......  
  
La cueva excavada en el hielo en la que Sherra se había refugiado estaba llena de desconchones producidos por el lanzamiento fallido de hechizos. En el suelo podían verse perfectamente los fragmentos de un arco, un tridente, un hacha y una lanza, las cuatro armas reducidas a poco menos que astillas, así como también el cadáver todavía sanguinolento de un hombre de tez y pelo rosados, con los cabellos peinados hacia arriba, ojos rojos que parecían mirar a los nuevos llegados, aunque por su brillo opaco se hacía evidente que eran ojos vacíos y sin vida.  
  
Y de espaldas a ellos, jadeando y con una espada sin vaina en las manos, estaba Sherra.  
  
- Grau...... Groo...... ¿A qué habéis venido? – preguntó sin volverse a la  
pareja que acababa de llegar -.  
  
El que había hablado antes, un demonio con ropas sacerdotales, de largos cabellos oscuros y mirada gélida, sonrió antes de responderle:  
  
- Oh, a nada...... Tan sólo pasábamos por aquí.......  
- ¡Y mira tu por dónde, te encontramos por casualidad! – añadió el  
otro componente de la pareja, una demonia de aspecto más juvenil y  
cabellos azul oscuro recogidos en un intrincado peinado a base de  
trenzas – Aunque...... lo cierto es que no esperábamos encontrar aquí las  
famosas armas de Dabraagnigudú.......  
  
Sherra no dijo nada y se mantuvo en la misma posición de antes.  
  
- Es un hallazgo demasiado valioso para que nuestro señor no lo sepa  
¿no te parece, Sherra? – volvió a hablar el demonio de cabellos  
oscuros, mirando con complicidad a su compañera – Seguro que le  
placerá muchísimo......  
- Lo malo es que tan sólo la Gorn Nova sigue entera...... - añadió la  
sacerdotisa de Garrusherra haciendo un mohín - ¡Pero bueno, si se la  
llevamos entre todos, nos recompensará de todas maneras!  
- ¡Excelente idea, Groo! – aprobó su compañero guiñándole un ojo –  
Bueno, Sherra, ya puedes darme el arma, yo la llevaré ante nuestro  
señor......  
- No.  
  
La tajante respuesta de la general descompuso un poco al sacerdote.  
  
- ¿Cómo...... dices? – murmuró tratando de contenerse - ¿Te atreves a  
discutirme?  
- Desde luego que sí. – afirmó Sherra girándose por fin a ellos y  
descubriendo un rostro en parte manchado de sangre y con los ojos  
verdes demoníacos mirándoles fijamente – No pienso obedecer las  
órdenes de un papanatas como tú.  
- ¡¿Te estás revelando contra nuestro señor Dynast?! – exclamó Groo  
enfurecida -.  
- No, no, para nada...... - dijo la general con aparente tranquilidad – La  
Gorn Nova será un regalo para nuestro señor, de eso no te quepa duda,  
querida...... - y añadió señalando a Grau con el mango sin vaina de la  
espada de Luz – Aunque seré yo y no tú quien la lleve ante él...... as  
quizás incluso me la dé como muestra de gratitud...... ¡Lo que no pienso  
hacer es compartir otra vez la gloria con vosotros, pandilla de  
comadrejas que se aprovechan del éxito ajeno para hacerlo suyo!  
- ¡¡Maldita......!! – rugió Grau lanzándose contra ella, hasta que de  
pronto un haz de luz azulada pasó ante sus ojos y le interrumpió -.  
  
Sherra le miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha y hambrienta en el rostro.  
  
- No te preocupes, Grau-san...... tendrás parte del protagonismo, como  
siempre...... - dijo ella – Contaré a nuestro señor Dynast cómo nos  
enfrentamos en feroz batalla contra el ser venido de otro mundo a fin  
de recuperar las armas de Estrella Oscura...... también diré cómo  
desafortunadamente la mayoría de las armas se perdieron y...... - la  
demonia acentuó más su sonrisa – cómo tú, mi buen amigo Grau, moriste  
trágicamente en el combate......  
  
Al decir esto último, el cuerpo de Grau se disolvió para siempre en una nube de espeso humo negruzco, no sin antes partirse por la mitad debido a la acción de la Gorn Nova. Groo, de tan traumatizada que estaba al haber presenciado cómo su camarada era asesinado a sangre fría, no pudo siquiera chillar ni moverse de dónde estaba.  
  
- Tranquila, mi querida Groo, no tienes que ponerte tan triste... - dijo  
Sherra dirigiéndose a ella con ojos poseídos - ¡Pronto te unirás a él!  
  
Segundos después, la general se lanzaba sobre ella como un rayo.  
  
Y después, la nada......   
  
- A partir de ahora, me serviréis fielmente...... Haréis lo que yo os  
ordene y si me obedecéis como es debido, os ayudaré a regresar a  
vuestro ser...... ¿Ha quedado claro?  
  
Las dos figuras fantasmales, cubiertas de pies a cabeza por sendas túnicas oscuras hicieron una reverencia respetuosa al tiempo.  
  
- Sí, ama. – dijeron al unísono -.  
  
La general de Dynast Garrusherra no pudo hacer menos que sonreír con gran satisfacción.  
  
(fin del flashback)  
  
- De modo que les destruiste...... y aprovechando la desorientación de sus  
almas, les hiciste tus esclavos convirtiéndoles en Soul Reapers...... -  
dedujo Xellos tras el relato.  
- Más que eso. – añadió ella con satisfacción en el rostro – Tras  
destruir sus cuerpos descubrí algo bastante interesante: supongo que  
sabrás que, para crearon a nosotros, los generales y sacerdotes, los  
Dark Lords tuvieron que delegar una parte de sus esencias...... Mi señor  
repartió su esencia en cuatro sirvientes: dos generales, uno de los  
cuales, mi compañero, fue eliminado durante la guerra de Kouma, y dos  
sacerdotes, que son...... bueno, eran, Grau y Groo......  
- ......Sin embargo, mi señora delegó toda esa esencia a crear a un único  
servidor: yo – continuó Xellos – De esa manera logró crear a un  
sirviente que tuviera el poder de un general y un sacerdote.......  
- Exactamente...... Eso hacía que los cuatro sirvientes de mi señor  
Garrusherra fuéramos considerablemente más débiles que tú...... al menos  
individualmente...... Pero – añadió Sherra mientras sus ojos adquirían un  
brillo especial – algo que pocos demonios saben es que, cuando uno de  
los sirvientes de un Dark Lord es destruido, su esencia no va a parar  
por completo al Caos; una parte de esa esencia es...... digamos  
"reciclada" y pasa a formar parte de la esencia del sirviente o  
sirvientes que quedan...... Dicho de manera más sencilla, el poder que un  
Dark Lord delega en la creación de uno de sus sirvientes se reparte de  
forma equitativa entre los supervivientes cuando muere......  
  
Xellos frunció el ceño de pronto al oír eso último.  
  
- No sólo usaste sus almas...... ¡También aprovechaste su esencia para  
hacerte más fuerte! – exclamó tras darse cuenta de lo que Sherra había  
hecho -.  
- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Bravo, has dado en el blanco! – aplaudió la general  
con ironía – Ya ves, al final esos dos imbéciles sirvieron para algo  
de utilidad...... ¡Una suerte, teniendo en cuenta de lo poco que le  
sirvieron a mi señor en vida! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA......!  
  
Mina no podía creer lo que oía: ¡Sherra se había cargado a sus compañeros con el único propósito de absorber su poder! Aquella demonia era mucho más cruel de lo que pensaba en un principio.......  
  
Reena por el contrario no estaba nada extrañada. Ahora se explicaba el que Sherra hubiera vuelto a la vida tan pronto...... Definitivamente aquella era una acción muy propia de un demonio como ella......  
  
En esas estaban pensando todos, cuando de pronto algo cruzó a toda velocidad por su lado, directamente hacia Sherra.  
  
Cuando aquel algo ralentizó su velocidad, se encontraron con estupor y espanto a un Shadow de rostro deformado por una furia sin límite, que conjuraba un hechizo mientras gritaba:  
  
- ¡MALDITAAAA! ¡MATASTE A MI PADRE! ¡¡NO TE LO PIENSO PERDONA...!!  
  
Las palabras de Shadow fueron cortadas de golpe...... casi al mismo tiempo que su brazo fue cortado de cuajo por la hoja de la Espada de Luz, que Sherra había blandido de nuevo, sin necesidad de girarse para ver la posición de su enemigo. Cuando el hechicero mestizo aún se estaba chillando de dolor por su brazo amputado, la general de Garrusherra se giró con rapidez con la espada en alto. El tiempo pareció detenerse un segundo, antes de que un brillante haz de luz atravesase diagonalmente de abajo a arriba a Shadow. Y al segundo siguiente, el cuerpo de Shadow se separaba en dos mitades.  
  
El hechicero ni tan siquiera había tenido tiempo de enterarse de que se moría.  
  
Mina, Andracis, Val y todos los que estaban alrededor contemplaron cómo el cuerpo ahora sin vida del que fue su compañero de batalla caía con un ruido sordo, las vísceras entremezclándose con la túnica rasgada y la sangre.  
  
- ¡Shadow! – exclamó Zelgadis con horror.  
- ¡SHADOW-SAN! – gritó Amelia a su vez con los ojos encogidos por el  
miedo y llenos de lágrimas; aquel hombre hacía escasos minutos que  
había salvado su vida y ni tan siquiera había podido darle las gracias  
por ello...... -.  
  
Cuando los demás aún no habían acabado de asimilar la forma tan violenta en que Shadow había muerto, Sherra realizó su siguiente movimiento.  
  
Giró lentamente su rostro hasta clavar sus ojos verdes en los amatistas de su rival, ojos verdes que de nuevo parecían poseídos por las ansias de matar...... aquella sensación se veía acentuada por la sonrisa sádica que también dedicó a Xellos, segundos antes de desaparecer del campo de visión.  
  
Aquello pareció ser como una señal para Xellos, porque entonces se puso rápidamente en posición defensiva, con el báculo frente a sí en posición horizontal, consiguiendo de ese modo parar la Espada de Luz que Sherra enarbolaba. La energía de la hoja de luz y la del aura del demonio parecieron batirse durante un rato, entremezclándose en ondas que parecían bailar sobre los dos contrincantes.  
  
Desafortunadamente, las fuerzas a Xellos le fallaban y se notaba que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo suplementario para mantener su aura a la altura del poder desprendido por el arma de Luz.  
  
- Tal y como has dicho, Xellos-san – dijo ella mientras aún estaban  
forcejeando – absorbí el poder de Grau y Gro para hacerme más poderosa  
a mi vez...... Pero para unas criaturas como nosotros, los demonios, el  
poder es como una droga: cuanto más tienes, más quieres tener...... y aún  
luego de obtener más poder, siempre resulta insuficiente para aplacar  
tus ansias...... Es como un círculo vicioso que nunca se acaba... la única  
forma de librarme es usando ese poder para acabar con todo lo que  
existe y que regrese al caos......  
- Ya veo...... y para que eso sea posible, necesitas una fuente mucho  
mayor de poder...... - concluyó Xellos – Bien, pues no lo harás...... ¡NO A  
COSTA DE MI HIJA! – declaró abriendo sus ojos de par en par....... ojos  
que rivalizaban en furia con los de su enemiga...... -. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
Mientras en Darien, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto de nubes grises y oscuras, entre las que de tanto en cuanto aparecía el resplandor producido por los rayos. El viento se había levantado y agitaba convulsivamente el cartel de la tienda de jarrones de Filia.  
  
Dentro de la casa, la dragona dirigía miradas preocupadas hacia el techo, como si esperara ver a través de él el cielo que no auguraba nada bueno. Su sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar no solo no se iba, sino que se acentuaba conforme pasaba el tiempo......  
  
- Jefa ¿se encuentra bien?  
- ¿Qué? ¡Ah! – la pregunta de su ayudante Jiras le había sacado de su  
ensimismamiento - No, no, estoy bien, de verdad......  
- Pues...... A mí me parece que le pasa algo...... - puntualizó Jiras - ¿Le  
preocupa algo, Jefa?  
- Euh...... Iré a limpiar los jarrones de los estantes, parece que tienen  
mucho polvo...... - dijo la dragona evitando la pregunta -.  
  
Jiras no insistió y se marchó de la habitación camino de la cocina, dejando a Filia en su afanosa tarea. La dragona dorada limpiaba los jarrones casi convulsivamente, esperando que con eso también limpiara su mente de malos pensamientos...... 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
La lucha entre Xellos y Sherra estaba en su punto más álgido. Constantemente ambos demonios se trasladaban al plano astral y regresaban de nuevo al físico, apareciéndose y desapareciendo sin cesar, esperando con eso despistar o herir al contrincante. Sin embargo aquella pelea, que en condiciones normales habría quedado en tablas o le habría dado a Xellos las de ganar, estaba dejando al demonio exhausto. A Mina, que lo presenciaba todo junto a sus compañeros desde una distancia prudencial, se le antojaba que su aura era cada vez más pequeña e irregular.  
  
Además, ahora habían llegado a un momento en que ambos demonios estaban frente a frente, cada uno con sus respectivas armas enfrente de sí mismos y mientras que en el rostro generalmente impasible de Xellos se podía claramente distinguir una expresión de cansancio mientras jadeaba, la expresión de Sherra denotaba una gran satisfacción.  
  
Todo esto lo contemplaba Índiga desde las alturas. La chiquilla sentía que su padre estaba ya muy debilitado. Cualquier paso en falso por su parte podría hacer que......  
  
De pronto, Sherra desapareció de la vista, pillando por sorpresa a Xellos, quien se puso a mirar alarmado a su alrededor y a duras penas tuvo tiempo de esquivar un rayo de energía negra que le atacó por la espalda y le alcanzó en el brazo derecho. El demonio no pudo reprimir un grito, pero a pesar de ello tuvo la sangre fría suficiente como para aguantar el agudo dolor que ahora sentía en su miembro medio desgarrado y parar con su báculo la espada de Luz que Sherra enarbolaba.  
  
Índiga ya no quiso esperar más. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!  
  
- ¡Voy a ayudarle! – dijo al tiempo que se disponía a volar hacia  
ellos, pero unas alas le cortaron el paso -.  
- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Milgazia se negó a dejarla marchar - ¡Ya  
has visto lo que Sherra ha hecho con algunos de los nuestros, es  
demasiado arriesgado!  
- ¡Pero...... Milgazia-sama.......!  
- ¡No vale la pena arriesgarse y menos por él!  
- ¡DÉJEME, USTED NO LO ENTIENDE! ¡¡TENGO QUE AYUDARLE!!  
- ¡ÍNDIGA!  
  
Pero todo intento de Milgazia por retenerla fue inútil; la dragoncita le lanzó su aliento de fuego directamente a la cara y aprovechó aquella distracción para volar hacia donde Xellos y Sherra se batían en aquel momento.  
  
Xellos contempló, entre sorprendido y temeroso como su hija se aproximaba a velocidad impresionante. Para su desgracia, él no fue el único que se percató de aquello...... Sherra también la vio, desde el rabillo del ojo y luego le miró a él con una media sonrisa......  
  
Que Sherra le mirara de aquella forma no podía augurar nada bueno.  
  
- Hum...... interesante...... la hija pródiga viene a salvar a su papaíto en  
dificultades...... - murmuró la demonia al tiempo que quitaba una de sus  
manos de la guarda de la espada y, dirigiéndola en dirección a la  
dragoncita, empezó a conjurar un hechizo – Es algo muy valiente por su  
parte...... pero también estúpido......  
- ¡¡ÍNDIGA......!! – gritó Xellos tratando de detener a su hija... cuando de  
repente él mismo se detuvo en seco -.  
  
La pequeña dragoncita incluso había detenido su avance y se mantuvo en el aire, contemplando la escena con los ojos desorbitados. La misma cara de sorpresa desagradable que se veía en los rostros de los demás.  
  
Las pupilas amatistas de Xellos también habían encogido, al verse sorprendido por el nuevo ataque de Sherra. Había sido rápido y eficaz. Su enemiga sonreía con cierto toque sádico, sus ojos verdes demoníacos ocultos entre su flequillo.  
  
La vaina de luz de la Gorn Nova atravesaba ahora el pecho de Xellos Mettalium, sobresaliendo por su espalda. De sus labios emanó lentamente un hilo de sangre negruzca, mientras levantaba la vista hacia su rival, quien ahora le tenía a su merced.  
  
- Je, je, je...... Qué fácil ha sido engañarte, Xellos-san...... - murmur  
Sherra a su oído, mientras hundía aún más el filo de la espada en la  
carne del demonio – Tal y como sospechaba; los años y la paternidad te  
han vuelto débil...... y previsible......  
- Tú...... - trató de articular Xellos, pero la sangre que escapó a  
borbotones de su boca le impidió seguir hablando -.  
- Y no es el único error que has cometido, Xellos-san...... - continuó la  
demonia, ahora por fin mostrando sus ojos vacíos para mirar cara a  
cara a su agonizante rival – Porque verás: hace ya un tiempo que mi  
objetivo no es tu hija...... sino tú.  
  
Y tras decir esto último, Sherra empujó el cuerpo de Xellos sacando el filo de la espada y haciendo que éste empezara a caer hacia atrás, lentamente y con agonía, los ojos amatistas todavía abiertos de par en par, pero también, a medida que se acercaba al suelo, perdiendo brillo.  
  
Y a Xellos Mettalium, la vida se le escapaba a la par que el brillo de sus ojos.  
  
Cayó finalmente al suelo, su cuerpo empezando a desvanecerse como hilillos de humo negro, y su mano derecha que había perdido fuerza, soltó el báculo, que cayó casi al tiempo que su dueño, con un sonido sordo.  
  
A Mina, Andracis, Valteria e Índiga, se les paró el corazón justo en ese instante. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
Y a kilómetros de allí, una mujer rubia que limpiaba un jarrón, abrió los ojos inconmensurablemente al sentir como un pinchazo que atravesaba su alma.  
  
Soltó el jarrón y éste se hizo añicos en el suelo. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

  
  
- ¡PAPÁ, NOOOOOOO!  
  
Unos grandes lagrimones escaparon de los ojos amatistas de la dragoncita, mientras contemplaba impotente cómo su padre caía inconsciente al suelo y cómo Sherra, al ver que su rival ya no podía reaccionar, alzaba la Espada de Luz una vez más para asestar el golpe final, cuando de pronto.......  
  
- ¡¡LLAMA ELMEKIA!!  
  
Sendas llamas Elmekia dieron a Sherra de pleno, haciendo que ésta, con un grito de dolor, escapara al plano astral. Sus invocadores, que no eran otros que Mina y Andracis, al ver la vía despejada, fueron adonde Xellos yacía, más muerto que vivo. Val se les unió y al llegar donde estaba Xellos, apoyó la cabeza de éste en su regazo y, poniendo sus manos sobre su frente, se concentró un momento.  
  
- Está muy mal...... - sentenció el dragón antiguo entre serio y  
preocupado – Su energía desciende a niveles alarmantes......  
- ¡Hay que darse prisa, entonces! – dijo Mina con determinación,  
empezando a conjurara un hechizo curativo...... -.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que la bola blanca llegara a un tamaño adecuado, una mano agarró su muñeca en un ademán de detenerla.  
  
La hechicera se sorprendió sobremanera al descubrir que el que la había detenido no era otro que el mismo Xellos, quien la miraba con ojos vidriosos y cansados.  
  
- Déjalo...... no malgastes energías...... - le dijo con voz entrecortada –  
Es...... una herida...... mortal......  
- Y además – intervino otra voz, que resultó ser la de su madre – si  
haces eso, el remedio puede ser peor que la enfermedad...... Los demonios  
son seres de pura oscuridad...... y en su estado actual un hechizo de  
magia blanca sólo le provocaría más sufrimiento del necesario......  
  
Mina sabía que su madre tenía razón...... la luz y la oscuridad se repelían mutuamente...... aplicar un hechizo de magia blanca en un demonio iba "contra natura"...... pero...... ¿es que acaso entonces no podía hacer nada por salvarle?  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, Mina se sintió inútil.  
  
Inútil e impotente.  
  
- ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁAAAA!  
  
Y aún se sintió peor cuando Índiga, que había llegado hasta ellos ya en su forma humana, se lanzó llorando a lágrima viva sobre el cuerpo moribundo de su padre.  
  
- ¡Papá.......! – las lágrimas ahogaban a la dragoncita y el nudo que se  
le había formado en la garganta le impedía hablar bien - ¡Lo siento,  
yo.......! ¡Es culpa mía......!  
- No es verdad, Índiga, tú no...... - intervino Andracis tratando de  
consolarla -.  
- ¡SÍ, SÍ LO ES! – exclamó llorando con más fuerza - ¡Fue mi culpa que  
papá se distrajera, fue por mi culpa que ha pasado todo esto, que  
Sailon fuera destruida, que hayamos acabado en esta guerra......! ¡TODO  
HABRÍA SIDO DIFERENTE SI YO NO EXISTIERA!  
  
El llanto de la semi-dragona se interrumpió cuando la temblorosa mano de Xellos le acarició los cabellos índigos con ternura. La pequeña miró a su padre, con ojos tristes, empapados en lágrimas.  
  
La sonrisa que Xellos exhibía era cándida, con cierto toque nostálgico.  
  
- Eres igual que tu madre...... siempre cargando con la responsabilidad de  
todo...... - murmuró - ¿No lo entiendes?...... Tarde o temprano habría tenido  
que pasar...... era mi destino...... tú no has desencadenado nada...... a lo sumo,  
has adelantado lo que era inevitable.......  
- Xellos...... - Valteria, desolado no supo qué decir -.  
- No me queda mucho tiempo...... - dijo el demonio al ver que su cuerpo  
seguía disolviéndose en el aire y le había alcanzado el pecho –  
Reena......  
- Lo sé. – afirmó la hechicera con seriedad – Me encargaré de los  
muchachos. – añadió mirando de soslayo los soldados del ejército de  
liberación, entre los que se encontraban también Gaudy, Zel y Amelia,  
mirando aquella escena con congoja -.  
- Lamento haberos hecho tanto la puñeta en el pasado...... - añadió el  
demonio riendo débilmente – No digo que me perdones, porque sé que no  
lo harás......  
- ......Y no te perdono. – replicó Reena de nuevo con una sonrisa cargada  
de tristeza – Pero entiendo que actuabas empujado por las  
circunstancias...... no tienes que disculparte de nada......  
- ¡Xellos......! – exclamó horrorizada Mina al ver que el cuerpo de Xellos  
había desaparecido casi por completo, quedando sólo la parte del  
cuello para arriba y la mano que seguía acariciando la mejilla y el  
pelo de Índiga -.  
- Se nos va...... - murmuró Val con pesar -.  
- Índiga....... – la pequeña levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de su padre –  
Quiero que me hagas un último favor...... mi última voluntad...... Vuelve a  
casa....... y dile a tu madre....... que...... la quiero......  
  
Y con aquellas últimas palabras, Xellos Mettalium abandonó el mundo definitivamente, la mano que tocaba a su hija disolviéndose con la brisa, mientras la esfera roja de su báculo perdía para siempre su brillo.  
  
Continuará... en el Capítulo 11.  
  
ËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœËšËœ  
  
Notas de Amber: ;;...... No sabéis lo que me ha costado escribir esta última escena....... Bueno, en general el capítulo ha sido costoso, principalmente porque era la parte que tenía menos preparada...... La inmensa mayoría de lo escrito, se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, contrariamente a lo que es habitual en mí, que según mi hermana, lo tengo todo planeado milímetro a milímetro (y es cierto, para qué negarlo :P....... aunque me permito improvisar de vez en cuando......)  
  
Se acerca cada vez más el final....... ahora que Xellos se ha ido...... ¿qué ocurrirá con la Batalla de Sailon? ¿Qué harán nuestros amigos? ¿Será Sherra por fin derrotada? (¿Dejaré de dar el coñazo con preguntas estúpidas que sólo sirven de relleno? ¬¬ XDDDDDD) Muy pronto (léase también cuando tenga tiempo U) lo sabréis...... Pero antes, vayamos con las aclaratorias:  
  
"Living Mail" significa literalmente "Armadura viviente"...... y con esto creo que ya no se necesitan más aclaraciones, ne? XD  
  
Lo que Xellos menciona son los sucesos de la tercera parte de las novelas de Slayers, concretamente la novela que lleva por título El Plan de la Armada de Dynast, en la que Reena derrota a Sherra Garrusherra. (Fuente: Eterno Poder)  
  
Dabraagnigudú es, por así decirlo, en "nombre de pila" de Estrella Oscura (igual que Sabraagnigudú lo es para Ojos de Rubí )  
  
Y no olvidemos a mis reviewers: ZLaS MTALlUm (XDDDD Gaudy simpre tiene que llamar la atención allá donde va XDDD En fin respecto a tu duda... nop, no es lo mismo :P Quizás no me expliqué bien: Índiga tiene a los dragones bajo su mando, como si fuera un comandante, tiene potestad para dirigir a la división draconiana como a ella le parezca, pero eso sí, basándose en las indicaciones que le dé su papi, que para algo es el General ¿Me he explicado mejor ahora?) Maryhttha (Grax, me alegra que te gustara Shadow... aunque el pobre no ha durado mucho que digamos U Respecto a Val, no tendrá un papel muy relevante hasta el siguiente capítulo, cuando publique sabrás de lo que hablo ;)) Rika y Naryu (XDDDDDD No sé, chicas viendo lo "bien" que os lleváis tengo una extraña sensación de dejá vu... XDDD Me alegra que os gustara la aparición de Reena y Gaudy... aunque me temo que desde este capítulo en adelante, las cosas se van a poner muy serias...) y Blossom Inverse (Hey, gracias por reviear! Y no de momento no, PEEEEERO... ya verás, ya XDDDD yo no quiero revelar nada aún...)  
  
Ah y mención especial a Raven, que leyó este capítulo cuando lo mandé a publicar en el Altar de Zeros y me hizo una crítica constructiva que procuraré tener en cuenta (la respuesta a su crítica está publicada en el foro de mangaes... por cierto Raven, me he leído el capítulo que acabas de publicar de "The Sins of the father", te he dejado un review – espero que no se me corte como el primero ¬¬U -)  
  
Para quejas, bla, bla, bla........ almudenmumuyahoo.es 


	12. La batalla definitiva Mina vs Sherra

**Capítulo 11:_ La batalla definitiva; Mina vs Sherra_**

Jiras entró en la habitación donde había dejado a Filia, alarmado por el sonido que había emitido el jarrón al romperse contra el suelo.

Al hacerlo, vio a su patrona de rodillas en el suelo, junto a los restos del jarrón, con una mano temblorosa tapando su boca y unas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos azulados.

- ¡Jefa! – exclamó el hombre zorro corriendo hacia ella y agarrándola por los hombros - ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Jefa, qué le pasa?

Durante un rato, la dragona no respondió. En ese tiempo, las lágrimas reemplazaron a sus palabras, hasta que finalmente, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, murmuró, como si no acabara de creerlo:

- Xellos… tú no…

* * *

La estupefacción era general en el Ejército de Liberación.

Ante los atónitos ojos de los escasos soldados supervivientes, el General se había desvanecido. No podían entenderlo.

Como tampoco eran capaces de entender porqué Zel, Amelia, Gaudy, Reena, Mina, Val y Andracis miraban como hipnotizados el lugar donde hasta hace a duras penas unos segundos estaba el cuerpo de Xellos.

En su lugar estaba una desconsolada Índiga, apretando contra su pecho el báculo de su padre mientras se deshacía en lágrimas. Era lo único que le quedaba de él.

Mina apretó los puños con rabia contenida…

- Oh… qué conmovedora escena… - aplaudió la General de Dynast Garrusherra reapareciendo de nuevo en el plano físico – Casi hace que me salten las lágrimas… ay, sí… cuantísimo echaremos de menos a ese despojo traidor de Xellos ¿verdad?

- ¡¿No te cansas nunca de hacer sufrir a los demás?! – le gritó Mina con sus ojos llenos de furia - ¡Al menos podrías tenerle un respeto!

- Y le respeto, como rival…– repuso ella con total tranquilidad - pero eso no quita que siga pensando que es un traidor a nuestra raza y que por tanto se lo tenía bien merecido… ¡Oh, vamos, pequeña, no tienes porqué llorar así! – añadió dirigiéndose con falsa voz conciliadora a la aún desconsolada Índiga – Tu padre pronto estará en un lugar mejor… sí… mucho mejor…

Extendió frente a sí su mano, como una garra mortal suspendida sobre su víctima y casi de inmediato, en el lugar donde el cuerpo de Xellos había desaparecido, se hizo visible una especie de materia oscura de aspecto arenoso, que se dirigió hacia la mano extendida de Sherra, acumulándose en forma de esfera. Cuando ésta ya fue lo suficientemente grande, la acercó a su rostro y, para sorpresa de los presentes, la aspiró, haciendo que penetrara por su nariz y boca hasta que no quedó nada. Abrió los ojos relamiéndose satisfactoriamente y su mirada se tiñó momentáneamente de un tinte púrpura oscuro.

- Sí… ¿y digo yo, qué mejor lugar para el alma de un demonio que el cuerpo de otro demonio? – sonrió – El poder sigue siendo el poder y sería injusto desperdiciarlo ¿no creéis?

- ¡Basta ya de fanfarroneadas!

Las miradas de todos se desviaron, horrorizadas, hacia la insensata que había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Ileana, la amazona.

- ¡Si tanto poder tienes – gritó la morena enarbolando la guadaña con firmeza – demuéstralo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡¡No me das ningún miedo!!

- ¡Ileana, espera…! – trató de retenerla Reena en vano… aquella loca no sabía donde se metía… -.

- ¡Prepárate! – la amazona echó su arma hacia atrás y luego la viró con fuerza hacia delante, describiendo una curva - ¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Y en efecto, tal y como había dicho Ileana, una corriente de aire en forma de media luna brillante salió disparada hacia la demonia.

Sin embargo, ésta la paró limpiamente, interponiendo su brazo, el cual no recibió ningún rasguño.

- Por favor… ¿a eso lo llamas viento? – le dijo fríamente, con aires de superioridad – Si era una brisita de nada… Yo te enseñaré – le dijo, empezando a conjurar algo con la misma mano con la que había parado el ataque de la amazona – lo que es una auténtica brisa mortal…

- ¡ÍNDIGA!

Milgazia había salido del grupo de dragones y volaba directamente hacia Sherra, mientras el resto de sus congéneres, entre atemorizados y horrorizados por la osadía de su líder, lo llamaban a gritos instándole a regresar con ellos.

En la cara de Sherra, de nuevo, se dibujó una sonrisa a la par que miraba a los ojos enfurecidos del Milgazia.

- Pensándolo mejor – dijo encarándose a los dragones – creo que antes de lidiar con vosotros, os haré una pequeña demostración de mi nuevo poder… es posible que a algunos os suene…

Sherra afiló la mirada y al tiempo elevó su dedo índice. Describió con éste un arco, marcando a la manada de dragones que tenia frente a sí.

Milgazia se detuvo en el aire y de pronto su mirada se tornó en puro pavor. Aquel gesto… ¿y si era…?

- ¡ATRÁS! ¡HUÍD DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTO ES…!

La advertencia del líder del Pico del Dragón a los suyos llegó demasiado tarde.

En cuestión de segundos, una sucesión de explosiones alcanzó a los dragones, describiendo un arco similar al que Sherra había trazado con su dedo. Las criaturas voladoras cayeron de los cielos envueltas en llamas. Algunos cayeron ya muertos, sobre las gélidas aguas del río, hundiéndose en el acto. Otros, aún vivos pero con heridas de extrema gravedad, cayeron a tierra o a la montaña cercana, manando de sus heridas sangre a borbotones.

El mismo Milgazia fue también alcanzado por parte de la onda de energía destructiva, mientras aún contemplaba con horror a los suyos caer. Mientras él caía también emitiendo un chillido de dolor, las imágenes del pasado se agolparon en su mente…

Podía oír los gritos de dolor de sus camaradas de hace más de mil años atrás, casi tan claramente como ahora oía a los guerreros que en la batalla de hoy le habían acompañado.

El mismo hechizo.

La misma matanza.

Pero un distinto rostro.

En vez del rostro alegre y burlón del Xellos que aniquiló a gran parte de los dragones en la Guerra de Kouma, Milgazia veía el rostro de Sherra..

… con aquella sonrisa…

… aquellos crudos ojos verdes…

… sin piedad alguna.

La consciencia fue abandonando poco a poco al viejo dragón dorado a medida que éste se aproximaba al suelo. Y cayó finalmente, muy cerca del lugar donde estaban Mina y sus camaradas, levantando una espesa cortina de polvo.

Sherra emitió una débil risita.

- Siempre he querido saber cómo se sintió el Juushinkan en aquel momento – dijo simplemente -.

- ¡Su alteza! ¿Ha visto eso? – exclamó horrorizado uno de los caballeros de Sailon dirigiéndose al príncipe Philionel -.

- ¡Es horrible! – añadió otro con semblante preocupado - ¡Todos los dragones masacrados!

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo ha usado esa demonia? ¡No era normal! – terció otro -.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora, mi señor…¿ - preguntó de nuevo el primero, cuando vio para su sorpresa a Phil desenvainando su espada y adelantándose unos pasos a lomos de su caballo blanco - ¿¿Mi señor??

- No podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí. – dijo el príncipe muy serio, dándole la vuelta al caballo para encararse a sus hombres - ¡Nuestro general ha caído! ¡Las tropas de infantería están en las últimas! ¡Y los dragones han sido neutralizados a saber con qué malas artes! ¡¡Debemos actuar ya!!

- ¡Pero mi señor, la señal…!

- ¡¡Ya no podemos esperar una señal, no hay tiempo!! – vociferó Phil con decisión, paseándose delante de sus tropas para infundirles valor con sus palabras - ¡Esos muchachos de ahí abajo han luchado como unos valientes, arriesgándose para defender el espíritu de Sailon! ¡Y ahora nos necesitan! ¡No podemos fallarles! ¡AHORA MÁS QUE NUNCA DEBEMOS LUCHAR! ¡¡POR SAILON Y POR LA JUSTICIA!!

- ¡POR SAILON! – corearon los caballeros, desenvainando sus armas -.

- ¡A LA CARGAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!

Al grito de guerra de Philionel, la caballería sailoniense avanzó colina abajo, bramando y agitando sus armas en el aire. Aquello claramente captó la atención de Sherra, quien dirigió la vista hacia la nube de humo que los valerosos caballero dejaban tras de sí.

- Pst… valiente estupidez viniendo de un gobernante empeñar hasta el último de sus hombres en una batalla ya perdida… - murmuró con desdén. Tras esto, hizo aparecer una bola rojiza y la lanzó contra Phil y sus hombres - ¡Tanto peor para ellos si quieren morir!

El proyectil cayó justo en medio del grupo de caballería, alcanzando la onda expansiva a todos, incluso al príncipe Phil, cuyo caballo blanco relinchó agonizante antes de que todo quedara envuelto en una inmensa bola de fuego que ardió ante la mirada de desesperación de los testigos, especialmente de Amelia, que se derrumbó ahogando un grito de horror.

Sherra sopló su mano cual si se tratara de un arma de fuego humeante y volvió a dirigir la vista a Ileana, quien ahora estaba a la defensiva, pero con la mirada cambiada por el horror.

- A ver… ¿por dónde iba antes de que ocurriera todo esto…? – hizo como que meditaba la demonia - ¡Ah, sí! Ahora mismo iba a mostrarte una auténtica brisa mortal…

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la demonia envió un rayo congelador que se extendió por el suelo avanzando irremisiblemente hacia su víctima. Ileana, en un último movimiento desesperado, volvió a utilizar el viento cortante de su guadaña, que no pudo atravesar el hechizo que había convocado Sherra.

Y la amazona quedó de ese modo atrapada en una masa de hielo de forma irregular, congelada en una última mueca de desesperación, en un grito que no pudo oírse.

- ¡Ileanaaaaaa! – su compañero Kronck corrió desesperado hacia ella, agitando desesperado el hielo en el que había sido atrapada, llamándola a gritos - ¡Ileana, Ileana, contesta!

- ¡Un Dynast Breath! – reconoció Reena.

- Muy bien visto, Reena Invers – confirmó la general de Garrusherra – Sabrás entonces – añadió triunfal – que si pasado un tiempo no encuentras la manera de sacarla del hielo, éste se quebrará… destrozando a quien esté dentro…

Al oír aquello, Kronck se quedó estático un momento, las palabras que acababa de decir Sherra pesando como una losa en su alma…

Ileana… iba a perderla…

Del estupor pasó a la rabia, y el vikingo descargó su furia con un alarido. a continuación se puso a tratar de romper el hielo a hachazos, dejando en cada golpe la marca de su desesperación. No salió de ese estado por más que Reena le gritara que era inútil, por más que Mina tratara de calmarlo, por más que le dijeran o hicieran nada. Parecía como si la estrecha mente de Kronck estuviera convencida de que aquella era la única manera de calmarla… Al poco rato sin embargo se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de aquello y la frustración se empezó a apoderar de él, haciéndole desfallecer del cansancio a los pies de la estatua de hielo de la amazona.

- Jujuju… si es así como piensas liberarla, no tienes posibilidad alguna, muchacho – le dijo Sherra – Ya deberías irlo asumiendo… tu amiga, como la nación de Sailon, morirán… tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo… y tú no puedes hacer nada…

La provocación, el tono de burla en que ella decía aquellas palabras, fueron suficientes para que Kronck perdiera del todo el control.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el vikingo se vio a sí mismo levantándose del suelo, cogiendo el hacha con fuerza y arremetiendo contra la figura de Sherra, gritando el nombre de su amiga amazona con furia desatada…

A Sherra le bastó un nuevo movimiento de su mano, un nuevo Dynast Breath para detenerlo en seco. Ahora eran dos las figuras congeladas cuya vida pendía de un hilo.

- Esta batalla es totalmente inútil. – dijo Sherra a continuación, mirando con intensidad a los que habían quedado – Sailon cayó el día en que las tropas de Mettalium tomaron la ciudad… y fue borrada del mapa cuando los ejércitos de mi señor vencieron en la batalla que tuvo lugar quince años atrás… Vuestro patético ejército de liberación no es nada más que unos pocos testarudos que se empeñan en ganar algo que ya no existe… ¿Y aún creéis, después de ver a los que han caído hasta ahora, que podéis ganarme? ¡Jajajajaja, los humanos sois tan estúpidos que dais pena!

De pronto, una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro burlón de Sherra Garrusherra. Con estupor, Mina y sus compañeros vieron a Amelia, con el rostro velado por su pelo negro, propinándole un puñetazo limpio a la demonia. Lo más sorprendente era que Sherra, tras el impacto con el puño de la princesa de Sailon, había sido lanzada a varios metros de distancia, su cuerpo trazando un rastro profundo en el embarrado campo de batalla.

Con pose decidida, Amelia mostró su rostro y sus manos, que brillaban con gran intensidad. La luz de sus manos parecían sendas esferas sólidas, como guantes de boxeo, con dos inscripciones en rojo: "Sailon" rezaba la de la mano derecha (con la que Sherra acababa de ser golpeada), mientras que en la izquierda se leía la palabra "justicia"

- Sherra – le dijo Amelia a la demonia, adoptando su pose discursera – tu corazón manchado de maldad te hace menospreciar a la raza humana… ¡Pero te equivocas al hacerlo! Ésta gente ha luchado valientemente para defender el honor y la paz en el mundo… ¡La ciudad de Sailon, aunque haya caído en el olvido, ha conseguido devolver a los hombres las ganas de luchar por lo que es justo! ¡No te consiento que hables así de los valientes guerreros que han luchado hasta el último hombre en esta batalla!

- ¡Amelia – se escandalizó Reena – por amor de Ceiphied, es que no te das cuenta de la locura que estás cometiendo??!!

- No puedo permitir – siguió la princesa, que ensimismada por su discurso hacía caso omiso de las advertencias de su amiga – que mancilles la memoria de los caídos en mi presencia… ¡Te haré pagar en nombre de la justicia!

- ¡¡AMELIAAAA!! – Reena ya se revolvía el pelo de pura desesperada que estaba - ¡No la ataques así, piensa en una estrategia primero, maldita sea!

Amelia sin embargo, corrió hacia donde estaba Sherra tratando de levantarse. Nada más ponerse en pie, fue golpeada de nuevo por Amelia, quien a continuación hizo aparecer unas esferas similares a las de sus manos en sus pies. Sherra se vio asaltada sin pausa por una serie de furioso golpes, patadas, puñetazos y demases que parecían hacer mella en su cuerpo astral.

- Ma-madre mía, qué tía… - Mina la miraba con ojos abiertos sin poder creérselo aún – Hay que ver cómo la está machacando…

- Es por el Visfarrank… - explicó Andracis, emocionado y con la llama justiciera fluyendo por sus venas – Mamá inventó ése hechizo para enfrentarse a los demonios a manos desnudas… ¡Aaaaah, éste es el verdadero poder de la justicia!

- Lo del Visfarrank ya lo conocía pero… ¿y lo que lleva en los pies? – pregunto Reena -.

- Lo llama "Visfarrank versión 2.0" – respondió Zelgadis con un enorme gotón de vergüenza ajena adornando su frente - … para mayor eficacia en el ataque…

- ¿En serio? – Gaudy tampoco salía de su asombro.

Sí y lo más cachondo del caso es que se lo inventó hace tres días…

- ¿¡Tres días!?

- ¡Qué fuerte…!

Sherra parecía cada vez más magullada y Amelia cada vez se parecía más a una campeona de boxeo profesional. Desafortunadamente aquello no podía durar y, cuando Amelia echó para atrás el brazo a fin de dar el último derechazo, Sherra se teletransportó haciendo que Amelia perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. La demonia reapareció segundos después, varios metros por encima de su cabeza.

- Vuestra cabezonería empieza a cansarme, princesa… - Sherra parecía realmente enfadada - ¡DYNAST BREATH!

Antes de que el hechizo alcanzara a una pillada por la sorpresa Amelia, una persona se interpuso entre ambos. Zelgadis hizo lo que pudo para proteger a su mujer, pero a pesar de que su cuerpo de roca era resistente a muchas cosas, el hielo era una excepción. Y a medida que cedía, se iba cubriendo más y más del gélido elemento.

_No quiero perderte de nuevo, Amelia…_

Inesperadamente, Amelia se agarró a su cintura con fuerza, haciendo que el hielo también empezara a atraparla a ella.

- ¡NO! – exclamó antes de quedar por completo congelada - ¡No dejaré que nos separen otra vez, Zelgadis…!

El hielo finalmente se cerró por completo, dejando a Zel y a Amelia atrapados en su interior, para horror de Andracis, que lo contempló todo impotente.

- ¡Ya lo ves, Andracis, príncipe de Sailon! – volvió a exclamar triunfal Sherra - ¡Tus esperanzas se desvanecen, igual que mi paciencia con vosotros! ¡MORID!

Varias explosiones surgieron alrededor de Mina y sus camaradas, que desaparecieron tras la cortina de fuego, mientras Sherra seguía riendo a carcajadas, disfrutando de aquel momento de destrucción como nunca en su vida. Por fortuna Reena había reaccionado a tiempo haciendo que todos se reunieran en un punto y conjuró una barrera mágica para protegerles a ella, a sus camaradas y a las figuras congeladas de Zel, Amelia, Ileana y Kronck. A pesar de ello, y a pesar de que Mina, Andracis y Val la estaban ayudando a mantener la barrera, las explosiones seguían sucediéndose sin control. Estaban en un callejón sin salida...

- Esto va de mal en peor… - murmuraba Mina mientras el sudor del esfuerzo recorría su cara.

- ¡Resistid! – les instó Andracis a sus compañeros.

- ¡Reena! – Gaudy, al amparo de la barrera protectora, inspeccionaba a sus camaradas atrapados en el hielo con gesto preocupado - ¡Si no hacemos algo rápido Zel y Amelia podrían…!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! – gritó Reena. Tenía que pensar en algo, y deprisa; los muchachos se estaban debilitando, a pesar de que trataban de dar todo de sí mismos… Sherra se había vuelto más poderosa y cruel que la última vez que se enfrentó a ella. Y con el añadido del poder de Xellos y la Gorn Nova en sus manos… la general de Dynast podía mandar al garete el mundo entero con un solo gesto…

No le quedaba más remedio. Había quedado patente que el Matadragones con ella no servía. Tendría que sacar la artillería pesada.

No lo quedaba otra que usar la Espada Ragna.

Y si las cosas se ponían demasiado feas… incluso era posible que tuviera que recurrir al Giga Slave.

- Chicos, Gaudy, escuchadme con atención: - les dijo – Voy a salir de la barrera. Ahora que Xellos ha sido destruido, su próximo objetivo será acabar conmigo. Mientras la distraigo, tendréis que huir de aquí, lo más lejos posible.

- ¡Entendido! – afirmó Gaudy -.

- ¡Pero…! – Mina no parecía muy segura de que aquella temeridad diera un buen resultado… -.

- Haz caso de tu madre, Mina. – le tranquilizó Gaudy con una sonrisa – Te aseguro que sabe bien lo que se hace… ¡Vamos, ayúdame a cargar con esto…! – dijo mientras trataba de levantar el suelo el bloque de hielo en el que Zel y Amelia estaba atrapados -.

En cuanto las explosiones empezaron a hacerse menos numerosas, Reena deshizo la barrera y se encaminó, con paso decidido en medio de las llamas, hacia el punto donde estaba Sherra. Los talismanes demonbloods empezaron a emitir un tenue brillo…

- Rey que unes la gran oscuridad, soy tu más humilde servidora… concédeme una parte de tu inmenso poder… Diosa de la pesadilla eterna… envíame una espada helada del mundo oculto…

- ¡Esperad! – Valteria, de improviso, se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de ellos - ¿Y Índiga? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- ¡Índiga! – Mina miró a su alrededor. Había llamas por doquier, era imposible ver nada – Maldita sea, espero que no se haya…

- ¡Ahí está! – el dragón antiguo vislumbró una sombra entre el fuego y corrió en su dirección - ¡Índiga! ¡¡Índigaaaaaaa!!

La sombra, que estaba sentada en el suelo, se incorporó y al hacerlo, un haz de oscuridad en forma de feroz viento se extendió por toda la explanada, enviando a Val hacia atrás y derribando a Reena cuando estaba a punto de terminar de conjurar el hechizo. La misma Sherra, cuyas ropas se revolvieron violentamente por la acción del viento, dirigió su mirada extrañada hacia donde Índiga se mantenía en pie.

Con el báculo de su padre en una mano y un aura maligna rodeándola.

- Oh, no…. – Valteria tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par – Ya es tarde…

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué está pasando? – Mina se acercó vacilante al dragón antiguo, temerosa de aquella aura que de pronto se había apoderado de su amiga -.

- Sherra… - el aura que rodeaba a Índiga se movía como llamas negras sobre su figura, mientras permanecía con la cabeza gacha y el puño cerrado por completo alrededor del báculo de Xellos – maldita…. has matado a mi padre… me has… quitado lo que más quería…

Al levantar la mirada, ya no era la misma. Sus ojos amatistas redondeados de la semi-dragona se habían tornado en pupilas alargadas como agujas clavadas en Sherra.

- ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! ¡¡NUNCA TE PERDONARÉ ESTO, CANALLAAAAAA!!

- Índiga… ¡ya no es consciente de lo que hace! – sentenció Valteria horrorizado -.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Está cegada por el dolor y la rabia… su parte demoníaca se está apoderando de ella…

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Que Índiga ha perdido el control sobre sí misma.

El aura oscura se hizo más fuerte alrededor de la semi-dragona. Con un grito desgarrador, su cuerpo se iluminó en dorado y creció, entremezclándose con la oscuridad que ella misma había creado. Cuando el cuerpo de Índiga volvió a aparecer, había adoptado su forma de dragón. Una dragona de piel gris ceniza, con sus marcas demoníacas teñidas de un color rojo encendido, y los ojos, fieros, inyectados en sangre.

La dragona empezó a lanzar su aliento de fuego por todas partes. A punto estuvo de alcanzar a Mina y Val, pero éste último supo reaccionar a tiempo y se elevó, con Mina en brazos, pocos segundos antes de que el poderoso rayo les alcanzara. Allí se reunieron con Andracis y Reena, que sostenían entre los dos a Gaudy.

- ¡Está totalmente desatada! – exclamó Andracis – Lo destruirá todo!

- ¡Tiene que haber una manera de convencerla! – se convenció Mina al tiempo que se deshacía del abrazo de Valteria y levitaba hasta llegar a su altura - ¡Índiga…!

- ¡No, Mina! – trató de impedírselo el dragón antiguo - ¡Índiga ya no es la misma! ¡MINA, VUELVE!

- ¡Índiga! – la pelirrosada intentaba por todos los medios de llamar la atención de la dragona - ¡Índiga, escúchame! ¡Tienes que tratar de controlarte! ¡Es…!

No pudo continuar, porque Índiga, en medio de su ofuscación, la había golpeado con la cola, lanzándola hacia el suelo con violencia. Y mientras los demás acudían a ver si la hechicera estaba bien, la dragona dirigió la vista hacia arriba, donde Sherra la esperaba con una sonrisa en los labios y sin que pareciera estar nerviosa.

De forma instintiva, se lanzó a por ella con las fauces abiertas de par en par.

Y al llegar a su altura, un flash de luz la cegó.

El cuerpo gigantesco de Índiga se detuvo un instante en el aire, antes de que un reguero de sangre saliera de su pecho y empezara a caer en picado chillando en su agonía. A medida que se acercaba al suelo, su cuerpo se volvió a iluminar, adoptando su forma humana, con la herida del pecho provocada por la espada de luz aún presente. Mina contemplaba aquella caía sinfín impotente, gritando a pleno pulmón el nombre de su amiga.

Y cuando ya parecía que Índiga se iba a estrellar, ocurrió algo que lo impidió.

* * *

El liviano cuerpo de Índiga fue atrapado en el último momento por unos brazos amigos que le confirieron protección e impidieron que se estrellara. Los ojos ambarinos de su salvador, cuya mirada estaba parcialmente nublada por la sangre que emanaba de una brecha que había sobre su ceja izquierda, se clavaron como dagas en la general del Señor de los Hielos.

Una mirada desafiante como pocas.

- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – casi siseó Sherra -.

- Juré hace tiempo a una vieja amiga – respondió Milgazia apretando contra sí a la todavía inconsciente Índiga – que jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a esta niña…. aún a costa de mi propia vida…

Sherra sonrió débilmente al oír aquello.

- En ese caso, Milgazia, señor de los Dragones del Pico del Dragón – murmuró encarándose a él y empezando a conjurar un hechizo – podrás estar orgulloso, ya que cumplirás tu promesa… ¡Porque arrebatarme a mi presa va a costarte la vida!

En el mismo instante en que Sherra lanzaba su hechizo contra el dragón, un tercero se interpuso y conjuró una barrera mágica.

La fuerza residual fue tal que hizo ondear sus pelirrojos cabellos con fuerza.

- ¡Milgazia! ¡Llévate a Índiga lejos de aquí! ¡DEPRISA!

- No es necesario que lo ordenes… - murmuró el aludido mientras se cargaba a la pequeña Índiga al hombro y recogía el bastón de Xellos del suelo, apoyándose en él para, cojeando (pues estaba herido también en una pierna) alejarse del lugar de la batalla -.

- Mmm… - en ese instante, la semi-dragona empezó a abrir los ojos – Milgazia-sama…

- No hables, Índiga. – le tranquilizó él – Te pondré a salvo en un lugar seguro, pero tú no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios…

Mientras lentamente ambos se alejaban, Reena mantenía su barrera mágica como podía. El gran esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para contener el creciente poder de Sherra se reflejaba en su rostro, con los dientes rechinados y los ojos cerrados.

Sherra no pensaba rendirse. Por el contrario, se alegraba de tener que enfrentarse a Reena, pues ahora se cobrará con creces la ofensa cometida con su derrota hará unos 18 años…

- Serás testigo de tu propia destrucción y la del Ejército de Liberación, Reena Invers… - murmuró, su cara deformada en una mueca sádica - ¡DYNAST BREATH!

- ¡NO, REENA!

Gaudy corrió proteger a su mujer, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos y dando la espalda a Sherra, recibiendo así el hechizo de pleno. La hechicera gritó su nombre horrorizada, pero su voz fue acallada cuando el hielo, que se había extendido a partir del cuerpo de Gaudy, le alcanzó también a ella, quedando ambos atrapados en el hielo.

Exactamente igual que Zelgadis y Amelia hacía un momento.

- ¡NOOO! – una horrorizada Mina quiso correr hacia la prisión de hilo de sus padres, pero fue retenida por Andracis, tras lo cual, la chica se puso a llora desconsolada - ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ!

- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA! ¡Eso es! – rió Sherra regodeándose de su triunfo - ¡Llora, gime, sufre! ¡Eso es justo lo que quiero! ¡Que tu corazón se llene de dolor y de angustia al ver sufrir a los tuyos! ¡¡Y cuanto más sufras, más poderosa me volveré yo!! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA!

- Maldita… - masculló Andracis mirándola con odio y dispuesto a darle una lección a la demonia -.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el filo de una lanza se interpuso entre él y Sherra.

Valteria estaba de espaldas a él y frente a Sherra, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión seria.

- Quédate donde estás. – le ordenó el dragón antiguo – Es mi turno de enfrentarme a Sherra.

- ¿Q-qué…? Pero… - el joven heredero de Sailon no podía creer lo que oía -.

- No sé mucho acerca de mi raza – añadió Val sonriendo débilmente y levantando finalmente la mirada, clavando sus ojos sobre Sherra – pero tengo entendido que antaño los Dragones Antiguos eran 100 veces más fuertes que los Dragones Dorados… confío en que eso bastará para derrotarla…

- Val…

- Tranquilo. – concluyó guiñándole cómplice un ojo al hechicero – Tú sólo cuida de Mina por mí, ¿vale? – tras esto, remontó el vuelo, quedando suspendido justo enfrente de Sherra - ¿Qué dices, Sherra Garrusherra? – le dijo dirigiendo la punta de su lanza hacia ella - ¿Aceptas mi desafío?

- Bah… un dragón más, un dragón menos… - respondió Sherra con aburrida indiferencia– No veo porqué no…. aunque te aviso que tu raza podría extinguirse muy pronto si te enfrentas a mí…

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Sin más tardanza, el dragón antiguo se puso en posición, lanza en mano y mirada fiera. Segundos después, emitiendo un grito de guerra, se lanzó volando hacia su adversaria, que no movió ni un músculo, confiada de que aquella lucha también la ganaría.

Sólo se movió cuando Val estaba apenas a unos centímetros de ella, llevando instintivamente las manos a la Espada de Luz que llevaba envainada en su cinto y fue justo en ese instante cuando ocurrió algo que no se esperaba.

El dragón antiguo desapareció delante de sus ojos.

De pronto, en un instante, ya no estaba allí. Sherra no podía creerlo.

Era como si se hubiera teletransportado.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por la falta de peso en su costado izquierdo, no era lo único que había desaparecido.

La espada de Luz tampoco estaba ya en su cinto.

- ¡MINA!

La demonia se giró para ver al dueño de la voz, que había vuelto a aparecer en el plano físico, con la espada en las manos.

Abajo, Mina vio como su amigo tomaba impulso y le lanzaba el preciado objeto, gritando:

- ¡CÓGELA, MINA!

¡DYNAST BREATH!

A penas unas milésimas de segundo después de que la Gorn Nova abandonara sus manos, Sherra, furiosa con el dragón antiguo ante tal afrenta, le encerró a él también en el hielo, que llegó a extenderse incluso hasta el suelo, manteniendo a Valteria suspendido en el aire.

Mina tardó tan sólo otras pocas milésimas de segundo más antes de empezar a correr para interceptar el arma.

Sherra se percató de la maniobra y preparó de nuevo otro hechizo.

La Gorn Nova caía lentamente hacia el suelo. Mina corría con los brazos extendidos hacia ella. Cuando la espada estaba a punto de impactar, la hechicera saltó y la cogió al vuelo.

Pero para su desgracia, ya era tarde para evitar que el Dynast Breath le diera de pleno.

Hasta que Andracis se interpuso, conjurando una barrera mágica.

El joven hechicero trató de concentrarse con gran esfuerzo en mantener la barrera que los protegía a ambos. El Dynast Breath de Sherra sin embargo era demasiado poderoso y pronto, la misma barrera que los protegía empezó a congelarse, extendiéndose el hielo hacia sus manos.

- ¡ANDY! – chilló Mina horrorizada -.

- ¡No te preocupes por mí!

Mina calló, impresionada ante la entereza que su amigo mostraba incluso en aquellas circunstancias. Permanecía en su sitio, sin moverse, sin mirarla, sin mostrar el más mínimo signo de fatiga o de dolor, a pesar de que el hielo ya había aprisionado sus manos y empezaba a extenderse hacia sus brazos.

- Lo importante es que tú estés viva. – continuó el muchacho, sin girarse hacia ella – Está escrito que la Espada de Luz sólo puede ser manejada por un portador que pertenezca al linaje de los Gabriev. Sólo tú puedes manejar la Gorn Nova y librarnos de esta pesadilla. Tienes que vivir, no sólo por mí, sino por todos los que han arriesgado su vida en esta batalla… El destino de Sailon está en tus manos…

- Andy… - los ojos azulados de la chica empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas -.

Fue entonces, cuando el hielo ya le había congelado brazos y piernas, cuando ya no faltaba mucho para que se convirtiera en una estatua sin vida, que Andracis se giró, sus ojos grises clavados en los ojos azules de Mina. La miraba tiernamente y al mismo tiempo triste.

Como si supiera que había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

- Confío en ti, Mina.

Y tras estas últimas palabras, el muchacho volvió a encararse a Sherra. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente:

_Siempre al frente…_

Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza.

Finalmente el hielo le había atrapado por completo.

Y las lágrimas de Mina se convirtieron en ríos que resbalaban a raudales por sus mejillas.

- ¡¡ANDRACIIIIIIIIS!!

* * *

Mina Gabriev estaba desolada. Lloraba desconsolada, abrazando el bloque de hielo en el que Andy había quedado atrapado.

Sus compañeros de batalla… sus padres… sus amigos… todos habían caído…

- Ya no tienes a nadie que te ayude. – dijo Sherra en un siseo, como mofándose de ella, mientras descendía poco a poco hasta tocar con los pies en el suelo – Mírate, y mira a tu alrededor: vuestro patético ejército está casi aniquilado… los únicos que podían oponer alguna resistencia ahora descansan en sus prisiones de hielo, muriendo lentamente… ya no puedes hacer nada por ellos, Mina Gabriev. Estás sola.

Sherra tenía razón. Estaba sola.

Completamente sola….

… pero no pensaba rendirse.

Tal y como había dicho Andracis, el destino de Sailon dependía de ella.

Dependía de que ella derrotara a Sherra.

Y lo haría.

Secándose las lágrimas, la joven hechicera se levantó, decidida, sus ojos azules mirando a su rival con desafío. Cogió el mango de la espada de Luz y la desenvainó, esperando ver el haz de luz azulada y cegadora que tantas veces había visto ya…

…Y encontrándose para su sorpresa y desconcierto, que no había vaina. El mango estaba vacío.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – la demonia rió con burla - ¿Qué te pasa, Mina Gabriev? ¿Acaso no sabes que esa espada no tiene una vaina tangible? ¡oh, claro, tu papaíto, el anterior portador, se le olvidaría mencionártelo, seguramente…! La Gorn Nova – le explicó sonriente – fue una de las legendarias cinco armas de estrella oscura… igual que sus hermanas, su filo está hecho con una energía negativa muy potente en forma de luz… pero para activarlo, el portador debe concentrar todo su poder en la hoja..

- ¿Porqué me cuentas eso? – interrogó Mina mirándola de hito en hito con desconfianza.

Sherra se tomó una larga pausa antes de contestar maliciosamente:

- Porque estoy convencida de que, aunque te lo diga, no serás capaz de activar la Gorn Nova de todas maneras…

- ¡¡Eso ya lo veremos!! – exclamó la pelirrosada, antes de atacar, gritando como posesa y corriendo hacia su enemiga como bersheck embravecido.

_Es una locura, lo sé…_ pensaba Mina, mientras frente a ella, Sherra no se movía ni un ápice, a pesar de que se le estaba acercando peligrosamente. _Pero tal vez la hoja se active al contactar con el enemigo ¡Tengo que intentarlo al menos!_

Gritando aún más fuerte, cuando apenas estaba a unos centímetros de ella, dio un mandoble con todas sus fuerzas desde el flanco derecho.

Sherra esquivó fácilmente el mango de la espada de Luz, que seguía sin tener vaina.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento, has fallado. – se burló la demonia, desapareciendo a continuación hacia el plano astral.

Confundida, Mina se puso a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algún rastro de su enemiga. Su sexto sentido se activó de pronto, advirtiéndole de que corría peligro y se agachó. Sintió como algo afilado pasaba muy rasante por su cabeza antes de caer ella al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que sus propios cabellos, desparramados delante de su cara, le dificultaban la visión. A su lado, la cinta con la que se sostenía la trenza en alto estaba cortada en el suelo, junto a unos pocos mechones suyos. Al mirar a Sherra, se percató de que había transformado su brazo en una cuchilla, aunque pronto volvió a su forma original.

- No está mal. – admitió la general de Garrusherra – Tienes buenos reflejos… ¡pero no te servirán de nada! ¡DYNAST BREATH!

De nuevo con agilidad felina, Mina evitó el rayo de hielo que le envió la demonia. A aquel Dynast Breath le sucedieron varios, que Sherra lanzó contra la hechicera de forma sistemática, congelando el suelo a su alrededor. Mina los esquivó todos, una y otra vez, corriendo y refugiándose cada vez detrás de las estatua de hielo de la gente que había sido congelada.

Finalmente se detuvo detrás de la de sus padres, jadeando, visiblemente cansada. Sherra también detuvo su ataque a base de hechizos. Parecía estar esperando a que Mina hiciera el siguiente paso. La pelirrosada todavía sostenía el mango vacío de la Gorn Nova en sus manos.

_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡No se me ocurre nada! Es demasiado poderosa, yo no sé cómo enfrentarme a una demonia así… ¡Mierda!,_ maldijo para sus adentros, _Si al menos hubiera atendido más a las clases de hechicería de mi madre…_

Súbitamente una idea atravesó su cabeza. Sherra había dicho que el haz de luz de la hoja de la espada de luz se activaba si el portador concentraba toda su energía en el arma… Si tan sólo pudiera centrar su potencial mágico en activar la espada…

Se concentró, cerrando los ojos y enfocando su mente hacia el mango… tenía que funcionar… _concéntrate, Mina… piensa en una vaina de luz enorme, imagina que la hoja se está materializando…_

Sin que la hechicera lo advirtiera, unos pequeños rayos azulados empezaban a aparecer en el mango, chisporroteando como chispas eléctricas que intentan provocar un pequeño fuego…

- ¡Mi paciencia se agota, Mina Gabriev! – gritó la demonia mientras invocaba otro Dynast Breath en su mano - ¡Sal de tu escondite ahora si no quieres morir!

La hechicera abrió al fin sus ojos y al hacerlo, por fin un haz de luz, pequeño y un tanto irregular, salió del mango de la espada.

_¡Ya está! esto será suficiente…_

- ¡GOLPE DE VIENTO!

Mina invocó aquel hechizo de viento para confundir a Sherra el tiempo suficiente. La demonia esquivó el hechizo con facilidad, pero al hacerlo, había bajado la guardia.

Era su oportunidad.

- ¡RAYWING!

La joven hechicera voló hacia la demonia a toda velocidad, enarbolando la pequeña hoja con fuerza. Llegó hasta una confusa Sherra y asestó un mandoble… La alcanzó….

Pero se desvaneció y volvió a desaparecer.

Mina estaba aún confusa, cuando una mano la aprisionó por la espalda y la agarró del cuello, empezando a ahogarla.

- Eso estuvo cerca… - le dijo la demonia mientras se frotaba un costado, en el que había una pequeña abertura, provocada por el arma de luz – Muy, muy cerca… Pero he sido más lista que tú.

La otra mano de Sherra le agarró del brazo por donde tenía cogida la Espada de Luz, tratando de obligarla a que la soltase, presionando en sus músculos, cortándole momentáneamente la circulación, haciendo que hasta el último de sus nervios sintiera el dolor. Pero aún así, Mina se negó a soltar el arma.

Contrariada, Sherra finalmente le soltó la mano a la chica y luego dirigió la suya hacia uno de los costados de la muchacha, empezando a conjurar algo.

- Acabas de perder tu última oportunidad, Mina Gabriev. Hasta nunca.

Tras decir esto, Mina sintió una punzada de dolor.

La bola de energía oscura que Sherra había invocado atravesó su abdomen por el costado izquierdo. La sangre y el tejido salió disparado, arrebatándole las fuerzas a la joven hechicera. Su cuerpo debilitado no pudo mantener el raywing y empezó a descender hacia el suelo, desangrándose.

Los cabellos rosados y largos revoloteaban a su alrededor a medida que caía. La Gorn Nova seguía en su mano aferrada.

Lo siguiente que sintió Mina fue el impacto contra el suelo. Rebotó una vez, quedando de cara al suelo, mientras los cabellos desparramados se entremezclaban con su propia sangre.

La Gorn Nova perdía fuerza en su mano, hasta que la pequeña vaina desapareció, y Mina perdió la consciencia. Lo último que oyó fue la risa histérica y victoriosa de Sherra…

* * *

Cuando Mina despertó, estaba en un lugar completamente a oscuras. No se veía nada, ni se oía nada. No había ni un alma. Tan sólo ella, su cuerpo al desnudo emitiendo un tenue brillo y sus cabellos rosados sueltos y flotando con una brisa inexistente.

_¿Dónde estoy?… _

La pelirrosada miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola, flotando en aquella oscuridad, aunque no tenía muy claro si flotaba hacia arriba o hacia abajo. En aquel lugar, el tiempo y el espacio no existían y Mina se sentía desorientada.

_¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?… No lo entiendo… yo estaba… en Sailon, luchando contra Sherra y… _

_¿Será esto un sueño?… No… es demasiado real… recuerdo que… Sherra me atravesó con ese hechizo y… caí y me golpee en la cabeza…_

_Entonces… ¡¿Estaré muerta acaso?!… sí… debe ser eso… y si yo estoy muerta… ¿esto es el cielo, verdad? o algo así…_

No hubo una respuesta.

_Sí… no hay duda._

_Si estoy aquí sola, es que me he muerto._

Silencio de nuevo. Mina suspiró y sonrió a medias

_Qué silencio… esto está muy tranquilo…. y estoy tan cansada…_

_Dormiré un rato… un rato, un minuto, un siglo… no me importa, ya nada importa._

_Sherra ha ganado. Ya no hay nada que hacer…_

_Sr. Phil… Milgazia… Shadow, Sr. Léon… Ileana, Kronck…. Princesa Amelia, Maestro Zelgadis…. Papá, Mamá…_

_Xellos… Índiga, Valteria…_

_Andracis…_

_Lo siento. Sé que confiabais en mí… Lo intenté, pero fue imposible._

_Perdonadme, por favor…_

_- ¡¡DE ESO NADA!! _– gritó de pronto una voz furiosa -.

- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!!! – chilló Mina entre sorprendida y asustada… -.

Porque de pronto, en su mente, había aparecido la imagen de su madre, con la cara más cabreada que había visto en su vida.

- ¡MA… MAMÁ! – volvió a chillar, con los ojos como platos - ¡¿PERO QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, ES QUE HASTA MUERTA Y TODO ME VAS A ESTAR RIÑENDO?!

_- ¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!!_ – volvió a gritarle la imagen de Reena en su mente - _¿O QUÉ TE CREÍAS? ¿QUÉ REENA INVERS IBA A DEJAR QUE SU HIJA TIRARA LA TOALLA DE ESA MANERA? ¡¡PUES LO LLEVAS CLARO, JOVENCITA!!_

- Mamá… - murmuró Mina conmovida. Jamás pensó que su madre fuera a darle ánimos… aunque fuera de aquella manera tan poco ortodoxa… -.

_- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que te marcharas, Mina?_ – continuó Reena ya más calmada y con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios - _¿Aquella frase que siempre debías recordar? "Una Invers nunca se rinde"… Eres una Gabriev, pero también llevas sangre Invers en las venas, Mina… recuérdalo bien…_

- Una… una Invers nunca se rinde… - repitió Mina en voz baja -.

_- Eso es, Mina. Recuérdalo siempre, pase lo que pase, nunca te rindas… Una Invers nunca se rinde… Una Invers nunca se rinde…_

- Una Invers nunca se rinde… Una Invers nunca se rinde… Una Invers nunca se rinde… Una Invers nunca se rinde…

_Una Invers nunca se rinde…_

_Una Invers nunca se rinde…_

_Una Invers nunca…_

Una Invers… 

…

…

…

…

Sherra dejó de regodearse de pronto. Algo ahí no encajaba. Se suponía que Mina debería estar muerta, pero su instinto demoníaco le decía que aquel cuerpo inmóvil que estaba tirado en el suelo irradiaba vida.

Una vida que pugnaba por ir a la superficie.

La mano de Mina sufrió un espasmo involuntario. Después, flexionó sus dedos y poco a poco cerró el puño con fuerza. Cinco palabras, escaparon débilmente de sus labios:

- Una… Invers… nunca… se rinde…

Sherra miraba a Mina como quien contemplaba una aparición. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Estaba viva.

¡La que se suponía que debía haber muerto estaba viva!

Y no sólo eso; también se movía.

Ahora se estaba reincorporando, apoyándose sobre sus puños (uno de los cuales aún sostenía con fuerza la Espada de Luz) mientras repetía incansablemente aquella frase, una y otra vez…

- Una Invers… nunca… se rinde…. – empezó a tensar los brazos, levantando su torso con dificultades del suelo – Una Invers… nunca se rinde… - apoyó uno de los dos pies y empezó a tensar la rodilla, apoyando sus manos sobre ésta – Una Invers… nunca se rinde…

- Pero… ¿cómo…? – balbució Sherra con los ojos como platos -.

- Una Invers nunca se rinde… - Mina finalmente había conseguido apoyar los dos pies y se mantenía tambaleante sobre sus dos maltrechas piernas -.

- Es… imposible… No puede ser… - volvió a murmurar la demonia -.

- Una Invers nunca se rinde… - Mina ya había conseguido erguirse, sus ojos azules ocultos entre su espeso pelo con un deje de amenaza -.

- ¡Tú… no puedes… no debes estar aquí! ¡TENDRÍAS QUE ESTAR MUERTA! – casi chilló histérica la General de Garrusherra -.

- ¡Un Invers nunca se rinde! – finalmente Mina dejó ver sus ojos, llenos de determinación y ardor guerrero, al tiempo que gritaba con toda la fuerza de la que sus pulmones eran capaces: - ¡¡UNA INVERS NUNCA SE RINDEEEEE!!

- ¡MALDITA…!

La hechicera empleó un raywing para volar hasta donde estaba Sherra, a una velocidad increíble. La demonia estaba contrariada, pero en sus ojos también asomaba otra sensación.

Temor.

- ¡MUERE, MALDITA SEAS! ¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEEEEEEEZ!

Mientras decía esto, lanzaba con ambas manos varias esferas de energía, pero los nervios la dominaban y disparaba a diestro y siniestro, sin atinar la puntería. Además, la joven hechicera esquivaba con habilidad pasmosa los pocos ataques que llegaban a su altura, sin dejar de volar hacia ella.

Al llegar a una determinada altura, cogió el puño de la Gorn Nova con ambas manos y concentró todo su potencial mágico en la hoja. Esta vez no podía fallar.

- ¡¡ESPADA DE LUZ!!

Al gritar aquello, el haz de luz apareció en la hoja del arma y esta vez era mucho más grande y brillante que la vez anterior. La hoja era incluso más grande y poderosa que cuando la empuñaba Sherra.

La demonia, en un último intento por detenerla, conjuró una enrome bola de energía en su mano derecha, esperando, como la vez anterior, pillarla por sorpresa y acabar con ella de una vez. Por su parte Mina, que en aquel momento era un bersheck en pie de guerra, empuñó con más fuerza la espada, gritando como una posesa.

Todo pasó deprisa. Apenas en un instante.

Mina dio un mandoble en horizontal. Un flash de luz azulada las cegó a ambas, hechicera y Demonia, durante un segundo.

La hechicera flotó, a unos metros por detrás de Sherra, con el aliento contenido.

Finalmente, dejó escapar un respingo y perdió el conocimiento.

La espada se soltó de su mano, ya sin fuerza, y ella volvió a caer irremisiblemente al suelo, su cuerpo rebotando un par de metros por la fuerza de la inercia hasta que se detuvo, sus rosados cabellos tapándole el rostro.

La General de Dynast Garrusherra permanecía impasible, en el aire, la cabeza gacha y sin decir una palabra. Y entonces se rió.

Empezó a reír casi convulsivamente, como una loca esquizofrénica, mientras se palpaba el costado y repetía:

- No lo puedo creer… ¡Mis planes…! ¡Todos estos años de duro esfuerzo – la enorme herida que tenía en el costado se abrió de forma abrupta, casi partiéndola por la mitad – todo cuanto he hecho y he conseguido…! ¡¡Han quedado en nada por culpa de una estúpida niña!! ¡NO ES POSIBLEEEEEE…!

Y con esas últimas palabras, el cuerpo de Sherra se evaporó en el aire.

Como si jamás hubiera existido.

Mina abrió los ojos. Giró sobre su propio cuerpo, que estaba tirado en el suelo, poniéndose cara al cielo. En su rostro, una mirada de incredulidad.

- Lo… lo conseguí… - dijo mientras jadeaba – He… derrotado a Sherra… ¡Lo conseguí…!

La pelirrosada jadeó, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Echó la mirada hacia atrás y entonces vio algo que hizo reaccionar sus sentidos.

Andracis, encerrado en el hielo, cual si se tratara de una estatua helada.

- Andy…

La joven hechicera aunó fuerzas de nuevo para incorporarse y caminó con dificultad hacia donde estaba su amigo, mientras con una mano se tapaba la herida que atravesaba su abdomen.

- ¡Andy…!

Finalmente llegó, rendida y apoyó su mano ensangrentada en la superficie de a prisión helada que mantenía a Andracis en su interior. A medida que las fuerzas le fallaban y volvía a caer, dejaba un rastro de sangre, tiñendo de escarlata el blanquecino hielo.

La hechicera se dejó caer, cuan larga era, a los pies de la estatua de hielo.

- Lo conseguimos, Andy… - murmuró, con un hilo de sangre resbalando por sus labios, pero sonriendo feliz – Sailon es libre… lo… logramos… Andracis…

Finalmente sus labios se sellaron y sus ojos se cerraron, lentamente, como si simplemente se abandonara al sueño.

* * *

Pasaron las horas como si de siglos se trataran.

Mina aún seguía, inmóvil, caída a los pies de Andracis.

Una gota de agua cayó sobre su mejilla.

_PLOC…_

Luego vino otra.

_PLOC…_

Y otra.

_PLOC…_

Al caer la tercera gota, Mina empezó a abrir poco a poco sus azules ojos.

Lentamente se llevó una mano a la mejilla para constatar que realmente era agua lo que había caído en su mejilla…

Por el tacto y lo incoloro, así lo parecía.

Con gran esfuerzo se dio la vuelta mirando al cielo. No llovía, el cielo estaba despejado de nubes.

Y lo que es más, hacía un sol resplandeciente.

Un sol brillante, como Mina jamás había visto en su vida.

Una cuarta gota le calló en su ojo derecho. Sólo entonces supo de donde provenían las gotas de agua.

El bloque de hielo que aprisionaba a Andracis se estaba derritiendo bajo la acción del brillante sol.

Sorprendida, se incorporó, quedando frente a la estatua de hielo que el hechicero era en aquellos momentos. Empezó a retroceder, sin poder apartar la vista de su amigo, cuya prisión de hielo se derretía cada vez más deprisa.

De pronto, empezó a resquebrajarse. Primero una pequeña grieta que apareció en un punto aislado, cerca del rostro del muchacho. A ésta le siguieron otras tantas pequeñas grietas que se empezaron a abrir en distintos puntos, expandiéndose cada vez más hasta juntarse unas con otras en un entramado parecido a una tela de araña…

Y entonces, con un ruido estridente, el hielo se rompió, liberando a su prisionero, que cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra, respirando con dificultad y con evidentes síntomas de cansancio.

- A… ¿Andy…?

- Af… af… ¿Mina? – jadeó Andracis al tiempo que se reincorporaba con algo de dificultades - ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha sido de Sherra?…¿¿Y qué le ha pasado a tu trenza??

- Andy… - las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en los ojos de la muchacha, mientras se acercaba y alargaba las manos hacia su amigo, como si no acabase de creer que estuviera ahí – Estás… vivo…

- ¡Pues claro! – le espetó el muchacho algo extrañado - ¿Qué crees que me había…?

- ¡¡Andy, estás vivo, estás vivo, estás vivo!! – el zagal no pudo continuar su frase porque Mina se le lanzó casi en el acto, abrazándole por el cuello con fuerza mientras las lágrimas que habían empezado a aflorar hace una rato se tornaron en ríos que resbalaron por sus mejillas -.

- ¡Mi-Mina! – el pobre Andracis al principio se escandalizó y se puso más rojo que un tomate ante la repentina acción de su amiga, pero se recuperó cuando, al ir a abrazarla a su vez, se percató de algo: - ¡Ah! ¡Mina, estás sangrando!

- N-no es nada… - le quitó importancia la chica tapándose la herida con la mano – Sherra fue muy dura… pero la he vencido, Andy. Y… y tú estás vivo… es un milagro… - dijo todavía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa -.

- No. No ha sido un milagro. – le dijo el muchacho con seriedad, cogiendo la cara de la pelirrosada entre sus manos – Yo sabía que lo conseguirías, Mina. Eres la mejor…

- Andy… - ante aquellas palabras, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poquito mientras seguía sonriendo -.

- ¡Y además, no estabas sola! – añadió Andracis empezando a hacer poses raras - ¡Porque la resplandeciente justicia que siempre acompaña a los héroes en sus misiones, también estaba de tu lado! ¡¡Y con la justicia de tu parte, nada podía fallar!! – concluyó señalando al cielo -.

- Tú no cambiarás nunca… - murmuró Mina mientras una gotaza de sudor de tamaño descomunal asomaba por su nuca. De pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa y emitió un respingo -.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Si tú te has descongelado… - empezó a meditar la hechicera en voz alta – eso quiere decir que también los demás…

Su monólogo quedó interrumpido al oír un ruido sordo a sus espaldas. Al volverse, lo primero que vieron ambos adolescentes fue a Valteria, caído en el suelo cuan largo era en una posición no muy honorable que digamos, a resultas de lo cual empezaron a sudar de vergüenza ajena. Claro está, al haber sido congelado en pleno vuelo, cuando el hielo se rompió, el pobre Val había caído desde una altura mayor.

- Estupendo… Vaya morrazo que me he metido… - gruñó el dragón antiguo tras incorporarse y escupir algo del fango que se le había metido en la boca con el aterrizaje -.

- ¡Val, tú también estás vivo! – exclamó Mina alegremente a la vez que también le abrazaba -.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Por supuesto, no se puede matar a un dragón antiguo así como así! – bromeó Val - ¡Lo conseguiste, Mina! – le felicitó a continuación - ¡Gracias a ti el hechizo se ha roto y pronto los demás serán también liberados!

- Por no decir – añadió Andracis – que has recuperado la Espada de Luz… por cierto, tómala antes de que la pierdas. – dijo mientras le pasaba el mango de la Gorn Nova, ahora sin ninguna clase de vaina -.

- ¡Es verdad! – Mina abrazó con efusividad la preciada arma - ¡Verás cuando se lo cuente a Papá…!

- No creo que tengas que esperar mucho… - puntualizó el dragón antiguo señalando al lugar donde estaba el bloque de hielo que mantenía en su interior a los padres de Mina -.

Nada más decir esto, el hielo se resquebrajó liberando a Gaudy y a Reena, tras lo cual también se rompieron el hielo que aprisionaba a Ileana y Kronck y al de Amelia y Zelgadis.

La primera en reaccionar fue Mina, que se lanzó riendo a abrazar a sus progenitores.

- ¡Papá! ¡Mamá! – rió sin poder reprimir de nuevo las lágrimas de felicidad - ¡Vosotros también estáis vivos, qué alegría!

- ¡Eh! ¡Oye, quieta, no aprietes tan fuerte! – protestó la pelirroja hechicera -.

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¡No entiendo nada! – dijo a su vez Gaudy, con su habitual despiste -.

- Vosotros dos ¿os encontráis bien? – preguntó Val a Ileana y Kronck -.

- ¿¿Bien dices?? ¡ACHÍS! – estornudó la amazona y luego empezó a protestar, de mal humor - ¡Joder, me he resfriado y todo! ¿¡Cómo quieres que esté bien!?

- Kronck no notar nada… - murmuró el gigantón con más cara de despistado que Gaudy, si cabe -.

- Claro, tú como eres vikingo estás acostumbrado al frío, pero yo no… ¡¡ACHÍS!! – volvió a estornudar Ileana -.

- Salud.

- Snif… me harías más favor si me dieras un pañuelo…

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – abrazó Andracis a sus padres - ¡Me alegra tanto que estéis bien…!

- ¡Pues claro que estábamos bien, hijo! ¿Lo dudabas? – respondió Amelia con decisión, abrazando a su vez a su marido, quien trataba de quitarse afanosamente los trozos de hielo que se habían quedado pegados a su piel de roca - ¡No hay nada que la fuerza del amor no haga!

- Amelia, te lo ruego, aquí no… - murmuró la quimera poniéndose más colorado que un tomate -.

- ¡Sí, pero te olvidas de algo muy importante! – intervino súbitamente un potente vozarrón, perfectamente identificable… -.

- ¡¡Sr. Phil!! – exclamó Mina con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas, al igual que a la mayoría de los allí presentes -.

- ¡¡PAPIIIIII!! – lloró de emoción Amelia abrazándose a su padre -.

- ¡¡HIJITA MÍAAAAA!! – le correspondió el príncipe Philionel igualmente emocionado -.

- ¡¡ABUEEEELOOOOOOO!! – se les unió Andracis con dos cataratas también derramándose por sus ojos - ¡Tú también estás vivo!

- ¡Sí! ¡Y todo gracias a la Justicia – añadió Phil haciendo poses – que ayuda al héroe y defiende al desvalido!

- ¡Es verdad! – le secundó su hija en la pose y el discurso - ¡La siempre brillante justicia que ilumina con esperanza los sueños de los hombres!

- ¡Lo que yo decía! – terció Andracis imitándoles a su vez - ¡No hay nada que la justicia no pueda hacer!

Tras el triple discursito de los tres príncipes sailonienses, éstos se pusieron a reír de forma estridente, avergonzando a todos, y en especial a Zelgadis, que empezó a murmurar algo así como: "Vaya familia política que me ha tocado…"

- ¡Ah, Papá! – se acordó de repente Mina y entregando el mango de la Espada de Luz a Gaudy dijo: - Toma: he recuperado la herencia de los Gabriev.

- ¡La Espada de Luz, qué bien! – exclamó Gaudy emocionado - ¡Gracias, hija!

- De nada. – sonrió la pelirrosada – Además, esa espada me ha ayudado a derrotar a Sherra… ¡Y tú también, Mamá!

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? – interrogó Reena confundida -.

- ¡Pues con tu consejo de no rendirme nunca!

- ¿Ah? – Reena ya no sabía si quedarse a cuadros o tomar a su hija por una loca - ¿Pero qué me estás contando?

- ¿No lo recuerdas? – insistió la chica - Cuando yo estaba inconsciente en esa especie de limbo… ¡Tú te me apareciste y me dijiste aquello de: "Una Invers nunca se rinde"!

- ¡No digas tonterías! – le gritó la pelirroja golpeándola en la cabeza - ¡¿Cómo voy a decirte nada si estaba atrapada en el hielo?! ¡¡A ver si se te mete esto en la mollera, que es imposibleee!! – siguió golpeándola repetidas veces -.

- ¡Pero bueno, Reena, para, que le haces daño! – trató de apaciguarla su marido -.

- ¡Ayyyy! ¡Pero si es la verdad! – protestó Mina lloriqueando -.

- ¿Seguro que no tuviste alucinaciones o algo así? – rió Valteria divertido -.

- Podría haberse tratado de un sueño… - Andracis también era algo escéptico al respecto-.

- ¡¡Os digo que es verdad!! – exclamó ella con convencimiento - ¡Sé que no lo he soñado, yo…!

La muchacha dejó la frase inacabada en aquel momento y perdió el conocimiento, cayendo hacia delante. Andracis intentó atraparla entre sus brazos, pero hubo otro que se le adelantó; Gaudy cogió en brazos el ligero cuerpo de su hija, mirándola con ternura.

- Tranquilo. – le dijo a Andracis al ver su mirada preocupada – Es una chica fuerte, sólo necesita descansar un poco…

- Después de todo ha gastado muchas energías. – añadió Reena mirando a su hija entre los brazos de su marido y sonriendo, al tiempo que apartaba unos cuantos mechones rosados de su rostro – No sé cómo lo has hecho, Mina… pero me siento orgullosa de ti… Muy orgullosa.

En la cara de Mina, se dibujaba una débil sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Milgazia-sama?

El anciano dragón miró a la pequeña semi-dragona que acababa de despertar. No se había separado de ella ni un instante, mientras esperaba a que reaccionase, refugiados bajo el chopo que un día vio a Índiga nacer.

- Diría que han ganado… - respondió al fin - Creo que ha sido tu amiga, la hija de Invers… es una chica muy fuerte, igual que su madre…

Durante un momento, Índiga no respondió. Miró hacia el lugar donde estaba la montaña bajo la cual se hallaba antaño el templo secreto de Ragardia y luego dirigió la vista hacia el valle, hacia el campo de la batalla por la liberación de Sailon. Tras hacer esto, volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretando contra su pecho el báculo de su padre.

- Gracias, Mina-san… - murmuró mientras dos pequeñas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos amatistas.

Continuará… en el Capítulo 12.

˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚˜˚

Notas de Amber: Este capítulo se terminó de escribir unos quince minutos antes de que acabara el año 2004. Con esto, ya podréis suponer la tarea titánica que supuso para mí terminarlo para que vosotros, los que esperabais la continuación de SLAYERS CONTINOUS os llevarais la primera pequeña alegría del año…

A pesar de todo, hablando con humildad, he de decir que no es de los mejores capítulos que he escrito. Salvando la última parte (que tenía escrita hace tiempo ya), yo misma he notado que me he tenido que esforzar mucho para escribir el resto.

Y cuando una se siente forzada a terminar un fic que comenzó con ilusión, es que algo falla.

No quiero decir con esto que vaya a dejar de escribir el fic, porque falta muy poco para acabar la historia (y encima que el último capítulo lo tengo ya escrito, a la espera de que lo revise – fijaos si iba retrasada, que terminé el siguiente antes de acabar éste nnU -), pero… la segunda parte prevista, que llevaría por título SLAYERS GREATER, se tendrá que retrasar. Ahora que estoy experimentando con otros fandoms, creo que es el momento de que me tome un "año sabático" como aquel que dice, al menos en lo que a Slayers se refiere.

Gracias infinitas a los que han tenido la paciencia suficiente (que no es poca) para aguantar tanta espera. : ¡Nos veremos en el capítulo que viene (juro que esta vez no tardaré tanto n.nU)

Si a pesar de todo queréis sabotear mi ordenador como venganza, envíen sus virus a: almudenmumuyahoo.es … o a mi nueva dire: 

Ah, por cierto:

_Quiero dormir un rato… un rato, un minuto, un siglo. Pero que todos sepan que no he muerto…_ (Federico García Lorca)

**Notas post-publicación en : **A pesar de haber acabado este fic a las puertas del año 2005, como veis, no ha sido hasta hoy, fecha de 15 de Enero del 2005, que he publicado la tan esperada para algunos continuación de este fic... fiel a mi política de no publicar nada que no estuviera ya posteado en la página del Altar de Zeros, quise esperar a que la webmistress hiciera su actualización... sin embargo, en vista de que de momento no ha habido actualizaciones (ya sé que tienes mucho trabajo, Karo, lo comprendo... no te enfades por esto nnU) y ante la insistencia de algunos reviewers, como la última Dolphin-chan, que incluso llegó a amenazarme con un atentado terrorista (XDDD sé que lo decías en broma... pero gracias a tí he recordado que hay demasiada gente mordiéndose las uñas en este momento como para que esperara mucho más) he decidido hacer una excepción... Por lo demás, no me queda más que responder, como ya es costumbre mía, a las reviews de los lectores que me han acompañado hasta aquí:

_Aredhel Alcarin_ (XDDDD me han divertido tus conjeturas acerca de lo que pasaría en este capítulo.... no todas se han cumplido, pero obviamente al final la mala ha mordido el polvo (suena de fondo) Another one bites the dust XDDD no si al final me habrás contagiado lo de poner música de fondo a mis comentarios.... por cierto, y esto como nota personal, lamento mucho no haber podido responderte al correo estos días. Que sepas que recibí tu felicitación de año nuevo, feliz 2005 a tí también nn Y por lo de la targeta de cumple, don't worry, be happy n) _ZLaS MTALIUm _(Es curioso, pero cuando terminé de escribirlo también a mí el combate entre Xellos y Sherra me pareció corto ··? al menos en comparación al resto del capi.... me alegra que te gustase nn (por cierto, vaya un sentido del humor que tienes que tener para que lo de la mano flotando te parezca gracioso... claro que si lo piensas bien... ya estoy desvariando --U)) _Tenshi Akire_ (;; te aseguro que nadie más lo lamenta que yo! snif) _Shadir_ (otra que se apunta al club de plañideras por la muerte de Xellos XD De eso se trataba, que fuera una muerte digna nn) Mixica (Guau! OO Pues sí que te has tenido que pasar horas para leerte los 10 capítulos de una sentada, con lo que llegué a enrrollarme en algunos XDDDD Gracias por tu paciencia y tus alabanzas! n (ya eres la segunda que me dice lo del pelo rosa --U me parece que voy a tener que dar explicaciones pronto...)) _Silver Lady_ (sí, tia warry, sé perfectamente que eres tú �#... es la segunda vez que revieas en uno de mis fics, y la verdad no entiendo porqué, si eres la primera en leerlos, para algo eres mi "beta-reader namber guan", pero bueno... con respecto a lo que dices en tu review, vayamos por partes: lo primero, lo de Phil y el apoyo moral y económico XD Es que Phil es mucho Phil ¿o no? nn. La comparación de la muerte de Léon y Boromir... oo jurao que no lo había pensado.... Raven me comentó algo parecido, acerca de que el campo de batalla se parecía sospechosamente al abismo de Helm... aún no he logrado encontrar el parecido --U lo que sí es cierto es que de vez en cuando, sin querer, meto alguna referencia al Señor de los Anillos... ¿será porque a veces escucho la banda sonora mientras escribo? Supongo que me querías decir algo más pero no salió la review entera - aaah, te fastidias, hermanita XDDD -) y _Dolphin-chan_ (ya puedes dejar esa bomba atómica donde estaba n.nU que aquí llega la continuación.... me alegro que te guste a pesar de mi lentitud actualizando nnU En fin, todos somos humanos...)


	13. Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 12: _Un nuevo comienzo_**

Unos días después, en Sailon, una multitud compuesta por los combatientes que sobrevivieron a la Batalla por la liberación de la ciudad, se congregaron en la recientemente reconstruida plaza mayor. Soldados y dragones habían estado trabajando en los últimos días por poner los cimientos de lo que en un futuro no muy lejano sería la nueva capital de la magia blanca. Era el momento de olvidar de una vez por todas el pasado y luchar por granjearse un futuro mejor…. 

También era el momento de las despedidas, pues los pocos dragones que sobrevivieron a la batalla, entre ellos su líder Milgazia, regresaban a su hogar, a las montañas de Kaatar, con la sensación del deber cumplido.

–Espero que tengáis un buen viaje, Milgazia. – dijo solemnemente Philionel estrechándole la mano al viejo dragón – Y muchas gracias por todo.

–Es una pena que os tengáis que ir tan pronto. – añadió Andracis, que estaba al lado de su abuelo, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros y los Slayers de siempre - ¡Seguro que con vuestra ayuda habríamos reconstruido toda la ciudad en menos de una semana!

–Los humanos no nos necesitáis para esta tarea, joven príncipe. – repuso el dragón con vehemencia y una sonrisa – Si algo he aprendido con los años es que los seres humanos, a pesar de vuestras cortas vidas, sois capaces de realizar grandes proezas…

–¡Eso¡Y si no, mira a Mina! – dijo Valteria palmeando el hombro de la aludida - ¡Que ella solita consiguió acabar con Sherra en un pis pas!

–¡Ay, venga, que me vas a sonrojar! – exclamó Mina un tanto cohibida por las adulaciones… claro que luego reaccionó de una forma muy diferente – Aunque claro, quién sino podría acabar con esa demonia que la hermosa y fantástica Mina Gabriev, hija de…

–Que sí, Mina, que ya te hemos entendido… - la interrumpió Andracis antes de que el discursito fuera a más, sudando de vergüenza ajena -.

–Jajajajaja… - rió por lo bajo Milgazia – Realmente sólo alguien tan loco como vosotros podría haberlo conseguido… Veo con alegría que el mundo está en buenas manos ¿verdad, Reena Invers?

–Hum… supongo que sí, - murmuró la pelirroja - aunque tampoco estoy yo muy segura de las capacidades de mi hija…

–¡Jo, Mamáaaaa…! – protestó la pelirrosada haciendo un puchero -.

–¡De "jo, Mamá", nada¡En cuanto regresemos a casa pienso ponerte un entrenamiento más severo! Que si no fuera por la espada de tu padre, la habrías palmado fijo…

–¡No me digas eso…!

Milgazia no pudo evitar volver a reír. Realmente los humanos eran unas criaturas muy extrañas…

–De todos modos – añadió – mi gente debe regresar a casa… Los seguidores del Dios Dragón del Agua han sufrido ya demasiados golpes bajos… puede que esta sea la última vez que entremos en conflicto… no nos quedan casi guerreros y alguien tiene que proteger el lugar donde yace la Biblia Clair…

–En ese caso – se despidió Reena dándole la mano – hasta siempre, Milgazia… y ciudaos mucho.

–Gracias, Reena Invers. – dijo el dragón inclinándose hacia ella con respeto – Índiga, también puedes venirte con nosotros si así lo deseas… - añadió dirigiéndose a la semi-dragona -.

–Os lo agradezco, Milgazia-sama – respondió ella – pero creo que ya ha llegado la hora de regresar a casa… y cumplir con la última voluntad de mi padre… - diciendo esto, apretó el bastón de Xellos, del que no se había separado en todo este tiempo, contra su pecho -.

–¡Nooo, señorita Índiga, no se vayaaaaa! – lloriquearon Crystal, Yumei y Selena al tiempo, abrazándola hasta casi dejarla sin respiración -.

–¿Qué va a ser de nosotras si no está usted? – dijo a continuación Crystal con los ojos llorosos -.

–Y es más¿Qué será de usted sin nosotras? – añadió Yumei en el mismo estado -.

–¡Le prometimos que cuidaríamos de usted! – terció Selena.

–Chicas, chicas… - las tranquilizó la chiquilla con carácter maternal – Os agradezco muchísimo todo lo que habéis hecho por mí… pero ahora todo el peligro ha pasado, y ya no tenéis porqué seguir sirviéndome… ¡Además, mi hermano sabrá cuidar de mí, no os tenéis que preocupar por nada! – añadió mirando a su hermanastro con una sonrisa -.

Sin embargo, el trío de dragonas se siguió sin fiar y miraron al dragón antiguo con una mezcla de aprensión y desconfianza.

–¡Escúchanos bien, dragón antiguo…! – empezó Crystal en tono severo -.

–¡… si llegamos a enterarnos de que no cuidas bien a la señorita Índiga…! – continuó Yumei -.

–¡… vendremos y te daremos tu merecido! – terminó Selena amenazadoramente -.

–¡Pero bueno, claro que la voy a cuidar, no tenéis porqué poneros así conmigo…! – sudó de vergüenza ajena Valteria, para luego inquirir con cara de sabelotodo – ¡Ah, ya entiendo: a vosotras lo que os pasa es que como ya no podéis meteros con Xellos, os tenéis que descargar conmigo¿verdad?

Las dragonas al principio pusieron cara de sorpresa. Luego, se miraron las unas a las otras y empezaron a hacer pucheritos, tratando de contener las lágrimas… y fallando miserablemente en el intento.

–¡ES CIERTO – admitieron abrazándose las unas a las otras desconsoladas – ECHAMOS DE MENOS AL DESPRECIABLE NAMAGOMI¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!

–¡Jajajaja…! Sea pues, que tengas suerte Índiga. – accedió el viejo dragón, tomando su forma draconiana y emprendiendo finalmente el vuelo, removiendo con el aire que generaba su batir de alas, los cabellos de todos los presentes – ¡De todos modos, sabed que todos vosotros sois bienvenidos cuando queráis al Pico del Dragón!

–¡Lo tendremos en cuenta! – exclamó Mina despidiéndose con la mano a medida que las majestuosas criaturas voladoras se alejaban -.

–¡Adiós, Milgazia, y gracias por vuestra ayuda! – se despidió a su vez Andracis -.

–¡Id en paz, valientes dragones! – terció Phil - ¡Y que la justicia siempre rija vuestros corazones!

A la despedida de Philionel, se le unieron las de voces de los soldados supervivientes, que durante las semanas que duró la campaña de guerra y la batalla posterior, llegaron a establecer una gran camaradería con los guerreros dragones que ahora, finalmente, desaparecían en la lejanía, como una pequeña nubecilla que brillaba con reflejos dorados bajo el sol.

–Bueno… - suspiró Índiga cuando los dragones se marcharon – creo que para mí también es hora de despedirse…

–¿Eh¿Pero tan pronto te vas? – exclamó Mina desilusionada - ¡Quédate unos días más por lo menos!

–Cuanto antes regrese a casa, mejor. – aseveró la dragoncita con una sonrisa - ¿Verdad, hermano?

–Ya, ya… - le reprochó éste dándole unos ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza con el puño - … lo dice la cabecita loca que se puso a seguir a Andracis y Mina cuando estábamos a escasas millas de Darien¿eh? - por toda respuesta, la semi-dragona sacó la lengua divertida con una mano apoyada en su nuca -.

–Bueno… se trataba de ayudar a unos amigos en apuros, la familia podía esperar un poco, jijiji… - luego se dirigió a Mina y Andracis – Me ha encantado conoceros, chicos…

–Igualmente. – sonrió Andracis -.

Te echaremos de menos. – dijo Mina abrazando a su amiga -.

–Y yo a vosotros. – respondió Índiga separándose ligeramente de la pelirrosada - ¡Oh vamos, no pongáis esas caras! Ya veréis como muy pronto nos volvemos a ver… ¡Venga, vámonos, hermano!

El dragón antiguo asintió, desplegó sus alas negras emplumadas y ofreció su espalda para que su hermana se subiera en ella. Una vez Índiga estuvo bien acomodada, Valteria empezó a batir las alas y a alejarse mientras los demás les despedían con la mano. 

Fue entonces, mientras aún les estaban despidiendo, cuando Mina se dio cuenta de algo…

–¡Eh, esperad un momento! – gritó, haciendo que Val detuviera momentáneamente su vuelo y se girara junto a su hermana – Índiga… ¿cómo estás tan segura de que nos volveremos a ver algún día? – inquirió con mirada de sospecha -.

Índiga no respondió inmediatamente. Se quedó un rato haciendo como que lo pensaba detenidamente, tras lo cual rió ligeramente para sí. (Val mientras tanto empezaba a poner cara de circunstancias porque se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar después) Finalmente, depositó su delicado dedo índice sobre sus labios y dijo, guiñando al tiempo un ojo:

–Verás, eso…. ¡Es un secreto!

Al oír por enésima vez la famosa frase, los Slayers (Mina y Andracis incluidos) se cayeron de culo al suelo. Aprovechando eso y que los demás presentes les miraron con gotazas de sudor resbalando por sus sienes, Valteria e Índiga reemprendieron el vuelo y se alejaron sobrevolando el bosque cercano a Sailon, en dirección a su hogar.

–Ay… - suspiró Reena ya recuperada de la conmoción – Cómo se nota que esa niña es hija de Xellos…

–De tal palo, tal astilla… - corroboró Zelgadis -.

–¡Bueno, gente, no nos durmamos en los laureles! – llamó de pronto la atención Philionel con su gran vozarrón - ¡Todavía queda mucho trabajo de reconstrucción por hacer¡Hay que aunar esfuerzos o si no, no terminaremos a tiempo!

–¿A tiempo para qué, Pap�? – interrogó Amelia extrañada por las prisas de su padre -.

–¡Pues para vuestra boda, naturalmente! – exclamó Phil agarrando alternativamente a su hija y a Zelgadis con sus fuertes brazos - ¿Para qué si no¡JUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

–Euh… Phil… - objetó Zelgadis con un gotón de sudor – No sé si te habrás dado cuenta de que tu hija y yo llevamos casados 16 años…

–¡Lo sé muy bien, muchacho! – tronó de nuevo el gobernante de Sailon, palmeándole la espalda a su yerno (afortunadamente esta vez Zelgadis logró mantener el equilibrio y no se cayó de morros como era costumbre…) - ¡Pero mi hija merece tener una boda de lujo como Ceipheid, manda... ¡Nada de casarse en una ermita perdida en el monte con un cura de dudosa reputación¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….!

Aunque por su risa era evidente que Phil lo había dicho por hacer la gracia, Amelia y Zelgadis se pusieron a sudar profusamente, ya que aquello fue EXACTAMENTE lo que pasó…

–Ejem… - Phil dejó a un lado las risas y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de poner el semblante más serio que podía – Además, has de tener en cuenta que has desposado a la futura Reina de Sailon… lo que te convierte a ti en el Rey Consorte… ¡Y por eso quiero que todo el mundo entero sepa el gran hombre que mi hija ha escogido para gobernar junto a ella nuestra amada nación con verdad y justicia¿No estáis de acuerdo, muchachos? – preguntó a los guerreros sailonienses -.

Éstos respondieron con vítores y hurras, además de frases del tipo "¡Larga vida al Rey Zelgadis!" que hicieron que la pobre quimera se sonrojara hasta las raíces de su cabello de alambre. No estaba muy seguro de si sabría sobrellevar el peso de la corona de Sailon y la gran responsabilidad que ello conllevaba…

Fue su mujer la que acabó por convencerle.

–¡Venga, Zel! – le dijo ella, radiante como nunca mientras se abrazaba a su brazo - ¡Será como una segunda boda¿A ti no te haría ilusión?

–Hum… Por supuesto. – aseveró la quimera, mirándola a los ojos – Me casaría contigo sin dudarlo una y mil veces…

–Ay… Zelgadis-kun… - suspiró la princesa mirándole con sus ojitos lapislázuli brillándole de emoción -.

–¡Ayyy, hija mía, ahora sí que estoy emocionado! – exclamó Phil llorando a lágrima viva - ¡Se nota que este hombre te quiere de verdad¡SOY TAN FELIZ…!

–Ey, Zel… - dijo Reena picarona dándole unos ligeros codazos en el costado – Qué romanticón te has vuelto con los años, jejeje… - Zelgadis no dijo nada, pero le dirigió a su amiga una mirada que venía a decir: "Tú calla, que cobras" -.

–Aunque antes que nada… - añadió Zel antes de dirigirse a su hijo con la mano extendida hacia él – Andracis, ya puedes dármela.

–¿Ein? – Andracis, pillado por la sorpresa, no supo a qué se refería su padre -.

–Hijo, no te hagas el tonto que la tenemos… - insistió Zelgadis mostrando aún más la palma de su mano -.

–Pero… ¿De qué me estás hablando? – interrogó el muchacho con un despiste más propio de Gaudy que de él -.

–Zelgadis se masajeó las sienes, tratando de controlarse.

–Andracis… - dijo calmadamente para que éste lo entendiera – Te mandé a buscar algo ¿recuerdas?

–Sí, lo sé, me mandaste a buscar la Biblia Clair para encontrar una cura para Mamá. – respondió Andracis – Pero ella ya está bien, no hace falta que…

–¡Y CON MI CURA QUÉ PASA! – le gritó Zelgadis ya perdiendo la paciencia del todo - ¡O ES QUE A TI NO TE IMPORTA QUE TU PADRE SEA UNA QUIMERA PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD?

–Pe-pero Pap�, yo creía que lo de Mamá era más importante… - murmuró asustado el joven hechicero sudando de miedo -.

–¡SÍ, ESO ERA LO PRIORITARIO, PERO TAMBIÉN MI CURA ERA IMPORTANTE! – continuó gritándole al tiempo que le golpeaba repetidas veces con una pantufla - ¡Y YA QUE IBAS A BUSCAR LA BIBLIA CLAIR PODRÍAS HABERLO MIRADO DE PASO!

–¡Ay¡Jo, Papa, yo qué sabía! – gimoteó adolorido Andracis - ¡Si pensaba que sólo era la cura de Mamá y ya est�!… ¡Ay!… ¡No me dijiste nada de ir a por tu cura!… ¡Ay!…. ¡Y además, nunca llegué a ver la Biblia Clair, cómo querías que….¡Ay¡Papa, te lo suplico, no me pegues máaaaas!

–¡Zel, deja ya de darle al niño en la cabeza, hombre, que está estudiando! – salió Amelia en defensa de su hijo, tratando de retener a su esposo -.

Como es obvio, la ridícula escena fue contemplada por todos los allí presentes con cara de circunstancias y enormes gotones de vergüenza ajena…

Cuando Zelgadis ya se cansó de darle, el pobre Andracis estaba medio molido en el suelo y él intentaba calmarse respirando hondo. Todo ello hasta que soltó:

–¡Pues ahora mismo, te vas de nuevo a buscar la Biblia Clair, o en su defecto una copia que contenga la fórmula para crear quimeras! – le gritó al joven hechicero - ¡Y ni se te ocurra pasar por casa hasta que lo consigas¿Me has oído!

–¡Jo, Papáaaaaa….!

–Hijo, haz caso a tu padre por una vez. – intervino Amelia tratando de calmar la situación por la vía diplomática – Que ya sabes que con esto de su cura se pone un poco nervioso…

–¿Nervioso¡Yo más bien diría histérico perdido! – murmuró Mina sudando aún más -.

–¡Qué me vas a contar, hija mía! – suspiró Reena resignada – Si es que el viejo Zel es un caso perdido…

–¿Os creéis que no os oigo? – inquirió Zelgadis dirigiéndose hacia ellas con mirada peligrosa, a lo que ambas decidieron prudentemente dejar los comentarios para otra ocasión… -.

–Ay… está bien. – se rindió Andracis ante la imposibilidad de una alterativa – Iré otra vez a por la dichosa Biblia Clair… y ya que estoy de viaje, aprovecharé para pregonar el mensaje de paz de Sailon ¡Y esparcir la justicia allá donde mi corazón me lleve! – terminó con pose justiciera incluida -.

–¡Así se habla, hijo! – le animó la princesa Amelia -.

–¡AYYYYYY¡QUÉ ORGULLOSO ME SIENTO DE TENER UN NIETO TAN LLENO DE SUEÑOS DE JUSTICIA¡ESTOY QUE ME EMOCIONO YO SOLO…! – volvió a lloriquear Phil a moco tendido - ¡Que sepas que te doy mi bendición! – añadió plantándole sendas manazas en los hombros -.

–¡Gracias abuelito! – agradeció el muchacho con lagrimillas en los ojos -.

–¡NIETO MÍOOOO!

–¡ABUELIIITOOOOO!

–¡Bueno, ya está bien! – zanjó Zel de una vez por todas, arrastrando a su hijo hacia el camino que llevaba fuera de la ciudad - ¡Vete de una vez, que es para hoy!

Con malas maneras, la quimera empujó a su hijo de cara al sendero y éste resignado, aunque en el fondo contento porque de nuevo tenía una misión importante que cumplir entre manos, echó a caminar empezando a alejarse…

–Espera. – le llamó de pronto Zel y el muchacho, extrañado, se volvió. La quimera, mirando a su descendiente por el rabillo del ojo, esbozó una media sonrisa y haciendo el signo de la victoria le dijo: - Ve con cuidado…

–¡Ah¡Gracias papa! – sonrió Andracis -.

–No me las des. – replicó el otro desviando la mirada – No quiero preocupar a tu madre más de lo necesario, así que no hagas tonterías ¿entendido?

Andracis amplió su sonrisa. En el fondo sabía perfectamente que, aunque a su padre le costara expresarlo, también él se preocuparía si no regresaba…

Y eso más que nada, le dio fuerzas para seguir su camino, arropado por los gritos de despedida de sus camaradas sailonienses, compañeros de batalla, familiares y amigos.

Echó una última mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de ojos azul cielo de Mina.

Ella le miraba fijamente, como sin aún creerse que se iba a marchar…

Cerró los ojos, no osando mirarla ni un instante más. _Al frente, siempre al frente… _, se repitió igual que había hecho en los últimos meses, tratando de infundirse ánimos. No podía haber duda en sus acciones. Su padre contaba con él y cumpliría su misión.

Aún a costa de separarse de ella…

Mientras tanto, Mina se quedó mirando la figura del joven hechicero que se alejaba, esta vez sin intención de regresar hasta pasado un tiempo. Sabía que de todos modos Andracis y ella, una vez vencida Sherra, deberían tomar caminos diferentes: ella regresaría con su familia a Zefilia y él permanecería con la suya (bueno, en este caso, cumpliendo una misión para un miembro de su familia…)

Y sin embargo, aun sabiéndolo, pareció cómo si su corazón se parase en el mismo instante en que le vio desaparecer en la lejanía, internándose en la espesura del bosque. Su mundo interior se volvió silencioso y lento, ignorando las voces de la gente y lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–¡Ay, Zel! – dijo Amelia tiernamente abrazándose a su marido - ¡Si es que en el fondo eres un pedazo de pan!

–Los hijos te cambian el carácter cosa mala¿eh, Zel? - comentó Gaudy divertido palmeando la espalda de su amigo -.

–No lo sabes tú bien… - admitió la quimera suspirando y con una sonrisa -.

–Huy, huy, huy… ¡El gran Zel admitiendo sus debilidades! – se mofó Reena - ¡El mundo se está volviendo loco!

Y en ese mismo instante, de pronto, Mina se dio cuenta de algo.

Se dio cuenta de que ése era su destino.

Recorrer el mundo por sí misma, vivir sus propias aventuras junto con Andracis.

Y se dio cuenta también de que si no le seguía ahora, se arrepentiría por toda la eternidad.

–Lo siento.

–¿Eh? – Reena y los demás dejaron su conversación y sus chanzas y miraron a la pelirrosada extrañados - ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

–Lo siento… - repitió Mina antes de clavar una mirada de firme decisión en los ojos de su madre – Mam�, Papá… Lo siento, pero… ¡No puedo volver con vosotros a Zefilia!

–�¿Quéeeee¡Pero qué dices! – se escandalizó Reena -.

–Debo ir con Andracis. – continuó la pelirrosada – Es mi misión en la vida, tengo que seguirle, acompañarle en su búsqueda y… _¡TONK! _- su discurso quedó interrumpido abruptamente por el poderoso puño de su madre impactando en su cocorota con un ruido sordo - ¡Ayyyyy¡Eso duele!

–¡Niña, ya está bien de marear la perdiz! – le reprendió la hechicera pelirroja - ¡Ya has tenido suficiente con los líos en los que te has metido, así que ahora que has terminado tu misión, volverás con nosotros a casa y…!

–¡Ahí es donde te equivocas!

Tan tajante afirmación por parte de Mina dejó a Reena tan traspuesta y extrañada que no pudo replicar nada, quedándose en cambio con cara de solemne despiste.

–Mama¿Te acuerdas de lo que te prometí antes de marcharme de casa? – le preguntó la joven hechicera -.

–Pues.. sí… - balbució Reena sin saber adónde quería parar – que regresarías cuando todo terminara, pero…

–¡NO! – negó Mina con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro – Te dije específicamente que volvería a casa tan pronto como Andracis encontrara la Biblia Clair…

–Sí, es cierto, pero…

–…sin embargo, Andracis no encontró la Biblia Clair ¿cierto?

–Eh… no, pero…

–Luego, no pudo concluir su misión¿cierto?

–Estooo…

–¡Luego, yo no he cumplido mi promesa¡Así que tengo que seguirle hasta que la encuentre!

–¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con venirte con nosotros…! – protestó Reena -.

–¡Claro que tiene que ver! – insistió Mina – Andracis me salvó la vida, así que tengo una deuda de honor con él. ¡Y esa deuda es mucho más importante para mí que cualquier cosa¡Mi honor y el de mi familia está en juego, así que acompañaré a Andracis en su búsqueda de la Biblia Clair tanto si te gusta como si no! – terminó tajante -.

–¡Pero…! – Reena, completamente derrotada, ya no sabía como continuar. Fue su marido en cambio, quien con una sonrisa habló a continuación: -.

–¿No te rendirás hasta que te dejemos marchar, verdad? – fue el comentario de Gaudy -.

–¡Nop! – respondió Mina sacando la lengua -.

–Jujuju… en ese caso es mejor que tengas esto… - dijo a continuación el espadachín, sacando de su cinto la espada de luz en su vaina y entregándosela a su hija en tono solemne – Te hará mucha falta a partir de ahora.

–Mina cogió la Gorn Nova con manos temblorosas de emoción. La legendaria Espada de Luz, el legado que generación tras generación conservó su familia durante años y que un buen día volvió a manos de sus legítimos dueños, para más tarde, por azares del infortunio, caer en las garras de un demonio, era ahora suya.

Al derrotar con ella a Sherra había sentido el inmenso poder del que tanto había oído hablar. Era realmente un tesoro, una magnífica espada digna de un gran espadachín.

Sin embargo….

–No puedo. – negó Mina alargándole de nuevo la espada a su padre para que la cogiera – No puedo aceptarla.

–¿Porqué no? – interrogó Gaudy sin mostrar la menor intención de coger la espada que su hija le quería devolver -.

–¡Yo la recuperé para ti! – dijo Mina con decisión - ¡Esta espada debes llevarla tú, es…!

–La herencia de los Gabriev. – terminó por ella la frase el rubio espadachín – La Espada de Luz es un tesoro que los Gabriev han pasado de padres a hijos. – continuó más serio que nunca – Como Gabriev que eres, tienes derecho también a heredarla… Yo ya he sido el Portador de la Espada de Luz mucho tiempo; ahora es tu turno, Mina. Y sé que harás buen uso de ella. – concluyó depositando una mano en su hombro -.

Mina se quedó largo rato mirando a su padre, prácticamente al borde de las lágrimas. Miró de nuevo a la Espada de Luz que ahora era suya y algún día sus hijos heredarían y tras secarse las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir con el dorso de la mano, volvió a mirar a Gaudy, esta vez con una mirada decidida y confiada, apretando la Gorn Nova contra su pecho.

–Gracias, papá. – dijo – Haré honor a la confianza que has depositado en mí.

Sin embargo, alguien no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con aquella entrega…

–¡Oye, un momento! – exclamó Reena dirigiéndose a su marido - ¡Yo llevo años reclamándote esa espada sin que cedieras lo más mínimo, y sin embargo luego vas y se lo entregas a la niña así, tan tranquilo?

–Reena… - dijo Gaudy poniendo cara de circunstancias – Hay una diferencia bastante importante entre ella y tú… y es que ella lleva el apellido Gabriev…. La Espada de Luz sólo puede traspasase a los miembros de mi familia…

–¿Es que ser tu mujer no cuenta? – preguntó la pelirroja poniendo ojitos de carnero degollado -.

–¡Ah, así que te casaste conmigo por mi espada! – replicó el rubio espadachín con algo de sorna en la voz -.

–Mmmm…. – Reena pareció pensarlo unos minutos - ¡Po zí¡Entre otras muchas cosas!

–Caída de culo por parte de Gaudy, gotón de sudor por parte de los demás.

–Bueno… - suspiró la hechicera resignada – Ya que tu padre te ha entregado su espada, lo justo es que yo también te dé algo antes de partir… - y justo en aquel momento, para gran sorpresa de todos, Mina la primera, Reena se quitó los cuatro talismanes que ella llevaba y se los entregó en mano a su hija -.

–¿Y esto? – preguntó Mina mirando alternativamente a los talismanes y a su madre -.

–Esto – respondió la pelirroja señalando las preciadas piedras – son los Talismanes de Sangre de Demonio. Me los regaló Xellos hace un tiempo…

–Creo recordar que nos dijiste más concretamente que se los compraste… - matizó Zelgadis -.

–Sí, bueno, detalles, simples detalles… - le quitó importancia la hechicera y luego continuó explicándole a su hija: - Cada piedra recibe el nombre de cada uno de los cuatro demonios de los cuatro mundos creados por la Diosa de la Pesadilla Eterna: Azul Caótico, Niebla Mortal, Ojos de Rubí y Estrella Oscura…. a ésta última tuve que delegarle parte del poder de las otras tres para compensar, porque desde que destruí al propio Dabraagnigudú no funcionaba bien…

–¿Y esto sirve para…? – quiso saber la pelirrosada -.

–Con un simple conjuro… espera, déjame la libreta tuya, que te lo apunte… - Mina rebuscó entre la pechera de su armadura hasta encontrar la libretita, Reena garabateó el hechizo allí y se la devolvió – Ya está… decía que diciendo estas palabras – señaló la libreta – invocas el poder de esos cuatro demonios… de tal manera que aumenta considerablemente la potencia de cualquier hechizo que lances a continuación…

–�¿En serio? – exclamó la joven hechicera con los ojitos brillantes de ilusión -.

–¡Quieta parada, que te conozco! – le bajó de las nubes su madre – Te los daré a condición de que los uses con prudencia. No te haces a la idea de lo que aumentan el poder esos talismanes, si no vas con cuidado podrías destrozar una aldea entera con una simple Bola de Fuego…

–Aumenta… hechizo…. – repetía Mina como un mantra con los ojitos aún brillando como estrellitas -.

–Nada, que ésta no me escucha… - suspiró la otra sudando -.

–¡Oye Mina! – le llamó la atención de pronto Ileana la amazona – Si quieres seguir a ese chico, más te vale que sea ahora, o no podrás alcanzarle…

–¡Ay¡Es verdad! – a toda prisa, la joven hechicera guardó los Talismanes de Sangre de Demonio en una pequeña bolsita que se colgó al cuello y ocultó en el interior de su armadura, se colgó la Espada de Luz al cinto y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo por el camino que llevaba al bosque, desapareciendo en sus espesura al tiempo que gritaba: - ¡Adiós, Pap�, Mam�, prometo escribir para contaros sobre el viaje!

–¡Nos basta con que vuelvas de una pieza! – le respondió su padre -.

–¡Y con un poquillo de dinero extra!

–¡Reena!

–Es broma…

La chica pelirrosada finalmente desapareció entre la negrura espesa del bosque. Philionel el di Sailon no tardó mucho en llamar a todos a voz de grito para que siguieran con los trabajos de reconstrucción.

Incluso aquellos que no tenían un porqué, se ofrecieron.

–Ileana… - Kronck llamó a su compañera de fatigas que cargaba en aquellos momentos con un par de tablas de madera - ¿No irnos ya?

–No. – negó ella – Creo que aquí nos necesitan más. Y de todos modos… - meditó - ¿qué prisa hay?

–¿Uh?

–A fin de cuentas – continuó la amazona mirándole con sus ojos oscuros – ya empezaba a cansarme de esto de ir de acá para all�, buscando trabajos constantemente sin un techo bajo el que guarecerse… Ya va siendo hora de que tengamos una vida más tranquila y Sailon parece un buen lugar para volver a empezar…

–¿eh¿Tú… y mí? – interrogó el vikingo, señalándose a ambos -.

–Pues claro. – dijo ella como si fuera cosa hecha – Cuando terminemos de reconstruir esto te vendrás a vivir conmigo ¿no?

La cara del gigantón se transformó en aquel momento en un farolillo rojo.

–¿Kronck… vivir con Ileana? – murmuró din creérselo aún -.

–¡Pues claro! – exclamo Ileana – A mí no me gustaría vivir sola ¿y a ti?

La ilusión habían invadido por completo el corazón y la mente del vikingo.

–… con Ileana…. – siguió murmurando mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara -.

–Venga, grandullón. – le dijo ella volviendo a cargar las tablas de madera – Cuanto antes les ayudemos a acabar las obras, antes podremos instalarnos…

–¡Síiiii¡Yo vivir con Ileana! – exclamó el grandullón entusiasmado mientras cargaba con todo un bloque de ladrillos repitiendo esta última frase como una cantinela – Vivir con Ileana… vivir con Ileana… vivir con Ileana…

Como Ileana y Kronck, muchos mercenarios decidieron también ayudar, con más ganas que nunca, a reconstruir aquella ciudad con la esperanza de hacerla suya. De aquellos mercenarios que un día ayudaron a poner los primeros cimientos, nacería la nueva y renacida Ciudad de Sailon, una ciudad que la historia conocería como la más antigua y duradera ciudad del Mundo Sur.

Pero eso por ahora es adelantar demasiada historia. En aquel instante, en el momento que narramos, tan sólo había cuatro personas que por ahora, permanecían en pie, mirando fijamente al camino por el que dos jóvenes hechiceros habían partido.

Reena, Gaudy, Amelia y Zelgadis.

Los Slayers.

En la mente de esos cuatro valientes guerreros que en su día llegaron a salvar, no una, sino varias veces al mundo de su destrucción, se instalaban los mismos sentimientos: pena por la marcha de sus hijos, pero también la esperanza de que algún día volverían.

–¿Sabéis? – comentó Reena – Ver como estos chicos se marchan de nuevo, así… me hace sentir un poco vieja…

–Y a mí… - corroboró Gaudy -.

–Tal vez es que sea eso realmente. – añadió Zelgadis – Me refiero a que ya estamos un poco viejos para andarnos con proezas épicas ¿No creéis?

–Es verdad. – admitió Amelia con un suspiro – Tal vez… sea el momento de pasarles el testigo a ellos…

Pasar el testigo…

Algo a lo que la mente aún joven y llena de ganas de juerga de Reena se negaba a aceptar.

Pero…

–Tienes razón. – dijo – Se lo merecen después de todo… ¡Y además, quién mejor que nuestros hijos para continuar el legado de Reena Invers!

–¡Eh! – se mosqueó Gaudy - ¿y que pasa con nosotros?

–¡Ay, déjame de dar el coñazo, hombre! – le chilló ella pegándole un coscorrón -.

–¡Ayyyy¡Y ahora porqué me pegas!

–¡Por pesao!

–¿Ah, sí?

–¡Sí!

–Zel, cariño… - sudó de vergüenza ajena la princesa de Sailon - ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?

–Ya les conoces… - dijo la quimera suspirando resignada – Cuando este par se pone a pelear entre ellos, ni todos los ejércitos del mundo les detendrían…

Ésa fue la última vez que los Slayers estuvieron juntos.

Claro que ahora, los Slayers ya no eran ellos.

Ahora lo eran Mina y Andracis. Pero también Valteria, Índiga y todos aquellos que llegaron a compartir sus aventuras, sus vivencias.

La nueva generación de Slayers ya estaba en marcha.

* * *

A mucha distancia de allí, en los límites del bosque, el joven hechicero Andracis Greywords echó una última mirada a los pocos cimientos que se habían levantado de Sailon. Aquella ciudad, por la que había luchado, que sin quererlo se había convertido en su patria… y que aún tardaría mucho en volver a ver. 

Quizás para cuando regresara, pensó, volvería a tener el aspecto que tuvo antaño. La gran Capital de la Magia Blanca, Sailon, renacida de sus propias cenizas.

Sonrió para sí, reemprendiendo su camino…

Hasta que de pronto una voz chillona le gritó:

–¿ADÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAAAAAAAAAS!

Y tras esto, el pobre Andracis sintió en su cocorota el característico peso de la patada mortal de Mina, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo al embarrado suelo del camino con un notable chichón adornando su cabeza.

Cuando se levantó, lo hizo con un cabreo de tres pares de narices.

–¡MINA! – le gritó enfurecido frotándose dolorido el chichón - ¿ SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ HA VENIDO ESO?

–¡No trates de disimular haciéndote el ofendido! – le recriminó la pelirosada - ¡Sé perfectamente que te has querido librar una vez más de la gran Mina Gabriev¡Y no te va a resultar tan fácil!

–¿Ofendido¡SI ME HAS DADO UNA PATADA EN TODA LA…! – empezó recriminándole Andracis, hasta que su maltrecho coco empezó a procesar la última frase que había soltado Mina y cambió de actitud - ¿Uh? Un momento… ¿Eso quiere decir…?

–¡Quiere decir que a partir de este mismo instante – exclamó la joven hechicera señalándole con el dedo – pienso seguirte a todas partes hasta que encuentres esa dichosa Biblia Clair! A fin de cuentas – terminó guiñándole un ojo – dos pares de ojos buscan mejor que uno ¿no?

–Ah… - en la cara de Andracis se dibujó una amplia sonrisa – Mina… Gracias, tu ayuda significa mucho para mí…

–¡Alto, alto, alto, ni pienses que esto lo hago por compasión! – dijo Mina muy seria – Lo hago porque me salvaste la vida en la taberna de tía Luna y prometí que te ayudaría, y yo jamás dejo un deuda de honor pendiente…

–Bueno… aún así es muy honorable de tu parte… - dijo Andracis, un poco desilusionado, pero contento de todas formas -.

–¡Y además, la Biblia Clair es la mayor fuente de hechizos poderosos que existe! – añadió la pelirosada con los ojitos brillándole con estrellitas - ¡Con esa información, la espada de mi padre y los talismanes de mi madre, el nombre de Mina Gabriev será conocido a este y el otro lado de la antigua barrera!

Y tras soltar aquella pedorata se rió con orgullo, haciendo que un gotón de sudor resbalara por la frente de Andracis, al tiempo que pensaba: _Esta tía siempre tan interesada…_

_Pero me alegro de que volvamos a viajar juntos…_

–Entonces – suspiró el joven hechicero sonriendo y tendiéndole a Mina la mano – volveremos a ser compañeros de viaje ¿verdad?

–Mina se giró sonriendo tan ampliamente o más que Andracis.

–¡Eso ni lo dudes, compañero! – exclamó chocando su mano con la de su camarada -.

Las mantuvieron así, unidas en un lazo que confirmaba su amistad y su camaradería, a prueba de todo.

Y al tiempo, los ojos azules cielo de Mina y los grises de Andracis se encontraron.

Sus almas y sus destinos quedaron entrelazados en ese instante.

–¡Bueno! – exclamó la chica cortando la escenita y dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda, que por poco no le tira de nuevo al suelo – ¡Ya va siendo hora de ponernos en marcha!

–¡Tienes razón! – corroboró él -.

–¡Muy bien, pues entonces…! – empezó la pelirrosada señalando al cielo, cuando de pronto se quedó en blanco – Aaaah…. ¿Cómo era esa frase que tú siempre dices?

–¿Hacia el frente? – murmuró Andy con un enorme gotón de sudor -.

–¡Eso es! – gritó la pelirosada entusiasmada cogiéndole de la mano y arrastrándole por el camino - ¡Vamos all�¡Siempre hacia el frente!

Y así, nuevamente, Mina Gabriev emprendió el camino de su destino.

Un destino que le llevaría a vivir muchas y emocionantes aventuras.

También un destino que, sin duda, traería consigo grandes peligros y numerosas pruebas a superar.

Pero a fin de cuentas era el destino que había elegido.

Por eso, jamás se rendiría.

Por mucho que pasara, por muchas dificultades que hubiera, ella miraría siempre al frente.

Hacia su nuevo futuro.

_FIN…_

**Amber:** (entrando en escena) ¡ESPERA, ESPERA UN MOMENTO¿CÓMO QUE FIN¡DE ESO NADA, MONADA! (arranca los títulos de crédito, los arruga haciendo una bola con ellos y los tira a la papelera más cercana de una patada) Uf… listos… (se sacude las manos) Bueno… ¡Decía que esto aún no se ha acabado, señores fans¡Todavía queda una última cosita por hacer! Un epílogo, una menudencia de nada, en la que terminaré de atar cabos sueltos… bueno, los que pueda nnU… y donde pondré todos mis agradecimientos ¡Hasta entonces sed pacientes, porque ya falta muy pero que muy poquito para el verdadero final de SLAYERS CONTINOUS! See ya!

Notas post-publicación: De nuevo disculpas por las faltas provocadas por el sistema de ff-net que como siempre hace sus cosas raras n-nU (al menos he solventado el problema de los guiones...)


	14. Epílogo

Epílogo 

De nuevo los Slayers tomaron caminos diferentes.

Índiga finalmente llegó a casa junto con su hermano y conoció a su madre, Filia. Nada más verse, madre e hija cayeron una en brazos de la otra y rompieron a llorar, felices por haberse encontrado tras tanto tiempo separadas. Valteria, Jiras y Gaubros sonrieron complacidos ante la escena.

Las segundas nupcias de su alteza Amelia Will Tesla Seyruun y Zelgadis Greywords fueron un acontecimiento feliz y memorable… no así fue el banquete de bodas, en el que una manada de lobos cortesía de Zellas Mettalium irrumpió provocando un pequeño caos hasta que Reena Invers frió a unos cuantos con una bola de fuego, bajo la excusa de que le habían robado un jamón serrano… lo peor fue que en el proceso se llevó medio salón real por delante.

Sin embargo, tal y como la misma Ama de las Bestias reconocería más adelante, sin Xellos esas bromas no eran tan divertidas…

Tanto ella como Dynast Garrusherra permanecen en sus respectivas fortalezas, en una especie de tregua forzada…. la única preocupación de ambos se centra en Deep Sea Dolphin, cuyo poder y ejército aún siguen intactos a pesar de su locura manifiesta…

Con respecto a Reena y Gaudy, tras asistir a la boda de Zel y Amelia regresaron a su hogar en Zefilia. Gaudy colgó la capa de mercenario y fundó la Escuela de Espadachines Gabriev. Actualmente la escuela cuenta con más de 30 alumnos y aporta a Reena un sustancioso extra.

Y en cuanto a Mina y Andracis, continúan solos el camino de su destino…

Hasta hoy.

* * *

Dos semanas después de que Mina y Andracis iniciaran su viaje, nos los encontramos de nuevo… caminando por un camino embarrado en medio de un bosque que nos resulta tremendamente familiar…

– Mina… ¿De verdad piensas que vamos por buen camino? – interrogó Andracis a su compañera – Me parece que ya es la quinta o sexta vez que veo ese chopo de ahí…

– ¡Pues claro que vamos por buen camino…! – replicó Mina ofendida, mientras sostenía un mapa frente a sus narices -.

– Menos mal…

– … lo que pasa es que no sé dónde está la salida.

Caída de culo por parte del joven hechicero.

– ¡Mmmmpf, este mapa es una basura! – protestó la pelirrosada haciendo una bola de papel con el plano de marras - ¡Es peor incluso que el otro que tenía antes!

– ¿No será que tú estás más perdida que la vez anterior? – le picó su compañero -.

– ¿Insinúas que tengo un sentido de la orientación pésimo!

– Y no insinúo: afirmo en voz alta.

(NdelaA¿Alguien más tiene cierta sensación de _dejá vu_?)

– ¿QUÉEEEEE¡LA MADRE QUE TE…!

– ¿En vez de insultar a mi madre, no podrías admitir de una vez lo evidente! – le espetó el joven hechicero.

Hubo unos minutos de tenso silencio.

– Ay… Está bien – admitió la pelirrosada sentándose abatida sobre la hierba de al lado del camino – si eso es lo que quieres oír, lo admito, nos hemos perdido.

– Bien, me alegro. – dijo Andracis con cansancio sentándose al lado de su amiga -.

– Sí, pero ¿de qué sirve admitirlo? – preguntó Mina poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza para luego tumbarse cuan larga era – Seguimos aquí, en el bosque, sin la menor idea de nuestra posición y sin prácticamente provisiones… Salvo que nos guíes tú, ya que eres tan listo… - añadió con retintín.

– Lo haría si cierta pelirrosada tetiplana no acaparara tanto el mapa. – respondió su compañero del mismo modo… a resultas de los cual no tardó en verse falto de aliento debido al abrazo mortal en el cuello al que estaba siendo sometido por parte de Mina -.

– ¡Vuelve a llamarme tetiplana y te mato! – le advirtió ella con cara de asesina en serie -.

– Va-vale pero… suéltameee… - rogó el pobre muchacho con la voz entrecortada. Cuando finalmente Mina le soltó, Andracis se puso en pie con un suspiro, plantándose delante de ella – De todos modos ¿qué esperabas? Si no confías en mí en este sentido, no sé cómo pretendes que salgamos de esta, como no te caiga la ayuda directamente del cielo…

Fue decir aquello y de pronto, por encima de sus cabezas, se oyó un ruido algo peculiar, como de alguien moviéndose entre las ramas más altas de los árboles del camino. Mina se apresuró a reincorporarse, pero Andracis, con un gesto, la instó a que se quedara quieta donde estaba. Desenvainando su espada, el joven hechicero se plantó en medio del camino y miró a todos lados, aguzando el oído para percibir cualquier cosa que le resultase sospechosa.

Tras un buen rato, alzó la cabeza. Justo encima de él, acababa de oír una rama quebradiza estremecerse por el peso de alguien.

– ¡BOLA DE FUEGO! – conjuró, dirigiendo el hechizo hacia el origen de aquel sonido.

Se produjo una fuerte explosión en las ramas altas, tras lo cual empezaron a caer hojas, astillas de las ramas que habían explotado, un par de manzanas… y una persona, pero no la que esperaba encontrar.

– ¿Pero qué…!

¡TONK! Andracis se quedó a media frase cuando, de pronto, un niño aterrizó de cabeza, con una puntería inusitada, sobre su testa, dejándolo KO ipso facto. Mientras el joven hechicero yacía inconsciente en medio del camino, el pequeño se quedó sentado un rato frotándose la cabeza… antes de ponerse a berrear con todas las fuerzas de que era capaz.

– ¡Eh, eh, eh, tranquilo! – trató de apaciguarle la pelirrosada acercándose con los oídos tapados para evitar quedarse sorda. Cuando consiguió llegar a su lado, le puso una mano en el hombro en un intento de que el pequeño se calmase y dejara su concierto ensordecedor - ¡Cálmate, pequeñín¿Lo ves¡No te preocupes, que sólo será un chichón de nada…!

En el momento en que notó el contacto con la mano de la chica, el niño pareció tranquilizarse y, todavía haciendo pucheritos, se volvió hacia Mina.

La pelirrosada se quedó por un momento paralizada, contemplando al pequeño: no debía tener mucho más de cinco o seis años, calculando a ojo. Era de piel un poco pálida, con el pelo negro cortado en una melenita hasta la altura de los hombros y unos preciosos ojos alargados y del color de las almendras, brillantes por las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en ellos. Estaba bastante delgado y las ropas, remendadas por todas partes y por lo menos el doble de grandes que el pequeño, parecían sugerir que era un niño bastante pobre y que no había comido en días.

– ¿Eh? Un momento… - se dijo Mina al tiempo que cogía al niño por los hombros y acercaba su cara a la suya – este niño…

El pequeño la miró temeroso y tragando saliva… 

– ¡QUÉ MONO ES! – exclamó finalmente la hechicera mientras estrujaba maternalmente al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Tan maternalmente que el pobre niño se estaba quedando sin respiración.

– ¡Oye! – le gritó Andracis volviendo de nuevo en sí con un soberano chichón coronando su testa - ¿Y yo qué¿¡Se me cae el crío este a la cabeza y tú no me dices ni si estoy bien ni nada!

– Ay, Andy, no seas tan quejica… - le espetó Mina - ¡Tu cabeza está perfectamente, tampoco tienes porqué ponerte así…!

– ¡No lo digo por el chichón, lo digo porque pasas de mí…!

– Bueno, pequeñín – dijo cariñosamente la pelirrosada dirigiéndose al niño - ¿ya te sientes mejor? Sí, ya veo que sí… - concluyó levantándose – Ah, a todo esto, sus padres le estarán buscando…. A ver… - oteó el camino en busca de más presencia humana – no veo a nadie… Eh, chiquitín ¿sabes dónde están tus papás? – el niño negó categóricamente con la cabeza – Claro, lo que imaginaba, el niño se ha perdido…

– Nada, que no me escucha… - se lamentó Andracis frotándose el chichón -.

– ¡Bueno, no pasa nada, ya les encontraremos! – exclamó Mina con decisión cogiendo de la mano al niño y echando a andar – Venga, Andracis no nos retrasemos más, pongámonos en marcha…

– ¡Eres tú la que nos retrasa! – le gritó el joven hechicero harto – Además, te recuerdo que todavía tenemos que buscar la Biblia Clair…

– Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé… - le quitó importancia la pelirrosada – Pero eso puede esperar… ¡A fin de cuentas, donde quiera que esté, de ahí no se va a mover! – se dio cuenta de prono de que el pequeño había parado abruptamente y no avanzaba - ¡Eh¿Te pasa algo, nene?

– Es que… - habló finalmente el niño con voz tímida – es que no tengo padres…

Tanto Andracis como Mina se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa.

– No… - continuó el niño – no conocí a mi papá… y mi mamá murió hace unas semanas… yo vivo solo, cojo mi comida de los árboles y el agua del río para beber, así me mantengo…

– Y… ¿no tienes a nadie con quien quedarte? – preguntó Andracis acongojado – Algún pariente… ¿tíos, tías, abuelos…?

El pequeño negó con la cabeza tristemente.

– ¿Ni siquiera un amigo de la familia? – interrogó Mina esta vez -.

De nuevo negativa por parte del niño.

A lo que siguió un silencio incómodo que duró aproximadamente un minuto.

Hasta que…

– Andy…

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Quedémonoslo!

– ¿QUÉEEEE? – exclamo el hechicero con ojos saltones -.

– ¡Venga, Andy, es muy pequeño y no tiene ningún sitio adonde ir…! – insistió Mina - Necesita de un papá y una mamá que le cuiden y le eduquen…

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo puedo ejercer de padre con sólo 16 años? – preguntó él con una gota de sudor en su nuca -.

– ¡Da lo mismo! Lo importante es que el niño no esté solo ni desamparado…

– Pues le llevamos a un orfanato y en paz... seguro que en la próxima ciudad encontramos alguno…

– ¡No, no, no! – se negó el niño lloriqueando y aferrándose con fuerza a la falda de mina - ¡No quiero ir al orfanato, me da miedo…!

– ¿Lo ves¡Este niño lo que necesita es el calor de una familia…!

– Nosotros no somos familia… - objetó él -.

– Bueno… es cierto, pero… ¡Aún así, yo quiero quedármelo!

– Mina…. tienes que entenderlo, un niño no es una mascota, tú no puedes decidir que…

El hechicero notó una presión en su pierna y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que el niño se había aferrado a él, mirándole con sus ojitos marrones. Apartó rápidamente la mirada para evitar caer en el hechizo de aquellos ojos… cuando se encontró cara a cara con la mirada de carnero degollado de Mina.

Andracis trató de resistir con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía ¿Quién podría a fin de cuentas? Con aquellos dos pares de ojos, brillantes como estrellitas, mirándole lastimeramente y…

– ¡AAAAGGGH¡VALE, VALE, ME RINDO, NOS LO QUEDAREMOS! – claudicó Andracis sin poder aguantarlo más -.

Mina y el niño se pusieron a bailar lanzando vítores y hurras, mientras el joven hechicero se quedaba agazapado en el suelo maldiciendo a su falta de voluntad… y al hecho de que Mina tuviera unos ojos tan bonitos… 

– ¡Bueno! – concluyó la hechicera pelirrosada poniéndose firme – Ya que a partir de ahora formarás parte del grupo, mejor que nos llamemos por nuestros nombres… Mira pequeño, yo soy Mina. Mi-na ¿lo has entendido? Y él es Andracis… ¿Tú como te llamas?

– ¡Lex! – respondió el niño con entusiasmo – Me llamo Lex.

– ¡Bien, pues, ya que ya nos conocemos, pongámonos en marcha, Lex! – exclamó ella tendiéndole la mano el niño - ¿Te parece bien?

– ¡Sí! – asintió el pequeño Lex cogiéndole la mano que ella le tendía y agarrando también la de Andracis, quien echó a caminar junto a los otros dos sin mucho convencimiento -.

– Sigo pensando que nos va a complicar la vida… - murmuraba para sí -.

Así los dos hechiceros reanudaron su marcha a través del camino con su pequeño protegido entre los dos, encantado de la vida. El largo camino hacia su nueva aventura les había traído un inesperado compañero… y eso tan sólo sería el principio…

– Por cierto – dijo Mina de pronto - ¿Cuántos años tienes, Lex? porque me pareces muy pequeño para haber estado solo tanto tiempo…

El niño tardó un buen rato en responder. Y cuando lo hizo, exhibía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una cara risueña como pocas.

– Eso es…. ¡un secreto!

_FIN (DEL TÓ)_

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales de la autora y agradecimientos: **Desde aquel día de Julio del 2001 en que empecé a trazar los primeros bocetos de los personajes hasta el momento en que terminé este epílogo ha llovido mucho… y es que en casi cuatro años que llevo con este fic han cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida. Empecé siendo nada más que una simple aficcionadilla recién llegada al mundillo a la que le encantaba Slayers… y a lo tonto a lo tonto, he llegado a consagrarme como escritora de fics y como otaku a partes iguales. En estos casi cuatro años he puesto gran parte de mi corazón en esta historia y en cierto modo me llena de alegría haber concluido SLAYERS CONTINOUS que se ha convertido en la niña de mis ojos … me llena de alegría por un lado, pero por otro me da algo de pena, porque mientras lo escribía lo pasé bastante bien… qué coño, me lo pasé como una enana XDDD aunque hubo momentos en los que me costó mucho ponerme al teclado y escribir siquiera unas cuantas líneas, pero bueno, eso nos ha pasado a todos alguna vez U… También, para que engañarnos, me llena de orgullo que haya habido tanta gente que siguiera con esa fidelidad las aventuras de Mina y compañía. Sin vuestro apoyo, sin esos mails que me mandabais algunos de vez en cuando, a veces adulándome, otras veces haciéndome notar mis fallos (cosa que aunque no lo creáis agradezco infinitamente, ya que tan bueno es recibir ánimos para continuar como saber en qué has fallado para ir mejorando ) SLAYERS CONTINOUS no habría sido lo mismo…

Hay tanta, tanta gente a la que debo estar aquí…. para empezar a mi hermana**, Silvy-chan**, sin cuyo apoyo y sorprendente facilidad para detectar faltas de "horrortografía" donde mi ojo no alcanza, este fic no habría llegado a buen término (también debo agradecer su buen sentido crítico en calidad de "betareader" gracias al cual algunas escenas mejoraron ) Lo segundo a **Karoru Metallium**, escritora de fics a la que admiro, webmistress del Altar de Zeros y la primera que publicó mi fic… tal vez incluso debería decir, la primera fan de SLAYERS CONTINOUS (sé que esperabas ya hace tiempo ver el final de esta historia espero que sea de tu agrado y mucha suerte con tu trabajo ¡ánimo, profe! XDDD) A todos esos reviewers que alguna vez apretaron el botón de "submit review" a lo largo de su publicación en **Galatea**, la primera que tuvo el valor, esteeem, digo la amabilidad de dejar review U (espero que a pesar de no seguir dejando reviews hayas podido seguir la historia En cualquier caso, gracias por ese apoyo inicial) **Marytha**, mi primera Mina/Val suporter :P, **Naryu** y su hermana **Rika**, cuyas peleas me recuerdan muchas veces a las que tengo con mi hermana XDDD, Sophie Aiko Rindwotch, más adelante conocida como **Aredhel Alcarin** (te debo un episodio de ese fic de One Piece para que me des tu opinión ) **ZlaS MTALIUm** por su entusiasmo por los capítulos largos :P y sus acertadas observaciones (tu respuesta a porqué Mina tiene el pelo rosa la tendrás enseguida, te lo prometí y siempre prometo lo que cumplo – aparte que no eres la única que quiere saberlo, por lo visto U) También a **Blossom Inverse**, **Mixica**, **pupi-chan**, **Tenshi Akire**, **KeikoMetallium**, **Shadir**, **Elena, shadowhao, linadarkangel, YuNa y Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**, gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestro tiempo (porque hay que echarle tiempo para leérselo todo de un tirón, como hicieron algunos U) y también a nuestra terrorista en potencia favorita, **Dolphin-chan**, eso es un fan y lo otro son chorradas XDDDD Sin olvidar a **SamuraiX** del foro de Slayers Web, por sus tan siempre elaboradas críticas y su increíble fidelidad (porque sigo pensando que dentro del foro eres el único que lee mi fic U Aunque sea sólo por eso, siempre te estaré agradecida) y también a **Raven**, el mejor encontrando paralelismos entre SLAYERS CONTINOUS y LOTR XDDD a quien doy las gracias no sólo por sus comentarios acerca de este fic sino también de otros para los cuales me envió emails de felicitación… es un detalle, gracias, Raven

Y ahora, como último regalo de despedida, os contaré lo que muchos de vosotros me habéis preguntado¿Porqué Mina tiene el pelo ROSA? (enfatizando el rosa con cara de asco tremendo XDDD)

La cosa se remonta a principios del 2001 cuando me pasaba las tardes muertas coleccionando las imágenes de Slayers que pillaba por internet :P En una de esas encontré imágenes de los eyecatch de TRY y una en particular llamó poderosamente mi atención, es esta (copiad y pegad la dire para verla: http/img128.echo.cx/my.php?imagegourlinakirareg7wv.jpg)

¿Reconocéis a la niña de pelo rosa que está con Gaudy? Pues sí, es Kira, la niña doctora que apareció en el capítulo 10 de NEXT, cuando Reena perdió sus poderes… Da la casualidad de que una servidora se había perdido ése capítulo en particular, por lo que desconocía la identidad de la niña U Pero lo que me gustó de esa imagen es la actitud de padrazo que tiene Gaudy tal es así que pensé: "Ooooh, qué monos, ojalá Reena y Gaudy tuvieran una niña así, seguro que Gaudy sería un papá estupendo…"

Pero como mi retorcida mente tiende a veces a emocionarse en exceso, no tardé en empezar a darle vueltas a esa posibilidad… me pregunté cómo sería esa misma niña de pelo rosa con unos años más, digamos por los 15 años, que es cuando Reena empezó con sus aventuras (en realidad empezó con Naga un par de años antes, pero bueno…)… cogí un bloc y lápiz y me puse a garabatear el que sería el primer boceto de Mina Gabriev… A lo que le siguieron los bocetos del hijo de Zel y Amelia y de la hija de Xellos y Filia… no tardé mucho tiempo en incorporar a Valteria al grupo; así fue como nació la nueva generación de Slayers cuyas primeras aventuras acabáis de verlas terminar…

Y si el destino es favorable conmigo (y si mis profes de la facultad de Veterinaria son indulgentes conmigo también sería de ayuda TT) tal vez pronto me decida a empezar la segunda parte…

Hasta entonces, muchas gracias por haber estado allí.

Gracias, de corazón :

AMBER


End file.
